


Flight of the Harpy.

by Disposablerag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All Out War Arc (Walking Dead), Crossover, Gen, Saviors member Sophia Peletier, Sophia Peletier Lives, Sophia is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 187,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disposablerag/pseuds/Disposablerag
Summary: Sophia discovers she is a witch the day she is separated from the group of survivors.With both of her worlds dead and the wizard kind almost extinct, she is left to survive alone until her path crosses with Negan's and together they aim for everything.Story set in All out war but the prologue and the first chapter are set a few years before she meets Negan.I fear its a little confusing, but if its too much, you can skip the prologue and understand well. An idea of what Sophia lived through from the time she got separated from her mother and the time she joined Negan is developed in the story.No pairings at least until past All out War arc.Sophia is underage.Will be posting every other week. This is my first multi chapter story, feedback is welcomed.
Comments: 187
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is actually the last chapter of an early arc that I chose not to publish since there is no other canon character except for Sophia. So it serves as a prologue to the events of this story.

**Prologue**

Sophia woke up sitting on the base of a tree, everything from her body hurt and she cursed when her face exploded in a flash of pain that left spots in her sight. 

The aerodrome that was once the home of many survivors, and every friend she had, was now a smoldering ruin of broken, blackened stone and charred bodies of the undead. Some here and there still tried to move even without any discernible face or barely a body left, like used matchsticks. 

It was sometime early in the morning and Sophia laid there sobbing as quietly as she could, scared because she did not believe that she could move if walkers came. She cried for her dear friend Ana and the warm but reserved camaraderie Sophia had with Don.

She cried for Jerome and his sister Terri who had been manipulated by her old master to do things she dared not think about, and how she was too scared to reveal those fears to her brother, Jerome, the hate towards her that she could see in his eyes had been paralyzing. She cried for Dana and Sam and every other survivor from the Brook bridge community that died a few hours ago. Creating those wards had been an achievement for her that also meant that she could do good for people and be of worth to them. But in the end, the wards had betrayed them, because of her. 

Because of her weakness and inability to defend herself, because she had gone back to the protection of someone else stronger than her and in doing so she had gone back to the life that her mother had so bravely left behind. Showing her that she was willing to stand for herself even if she needed the help of others still. She had been given this gift of magic and she had been too cowardly to realize that she had fallen into the same trap that her old life was. With her father. 

After she cried herself to the point of not being able to shed more tears, she entered into an exhausted lull that tempted her to remain there for the rest of the day but was finally broken free from it by the strongest hunger she had ever felt. It tugged at her guts with a hollow rumble and suddenly getting up was not something that impossible. Slowly and with the help of the tree and the sword she still had on hand, Sophia managed to get up, pushing through all the pain in her body.

First, she headed up to her master’s tower again, she wanted to find Ana and do something about her remains, but all she found in the forest near the tower was the burned-up body of Andre and the rifle he used to shoot the old wizard whose body was there still, along with his special gun and knife. In her memories, everything from last night before waking up at the Aerodrome was a dark nightmare smeared in blood and silver. All she remembered of Ana was her form on the floor, white as paper and dead, while Don held her in tears. The young couple brought to ruin because of her weakness.

But in the sober light of day, Sophia had trouble seeing the results of what she had done to the old man that had once saved her life. She couldn't help feeling that new lump on her throat, thinking about what she had done. The way every bone-breaking reverberated through her arm and the wet sound with each time she bashed with her metallic fist, the memory of herself painted an image of a savage animal, everything tinted in red hues.

 _Gods! Stop._ she chastised herself.

Sophia walked slowly up the path and into the tower, everything felt wrong there, the air was heavy and made her skin tingle and heat like a mild allergic reaction. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, she pressed on and took a second to appreciate the distance she had been flung through the window after the explosion. Coming into the kitchen she didn't know what to do for a second but was quickly reminded by her face burns that she was in bad shape and in need of some healing. So Sophia climbed up to the top of the tower again, where she remembered leaving her bag with supplies and hopefully some potions and potions ingredients could be salvaged from the exploded room.

There was a smoking hole in the wall of the attic and most on that side of the room, including the small greenhouse, was black and dead. The explosion had shattered most glass utensils, and the outer shelves of the stock they kept in the closet but she was able to salvage some ingredients among other useful potions that she set aside on the table, where she had stood last night before everything had gone to hell.

She took a good look at her face on a small mirror they kept there and it made her feel sick at the sight. On her right side, that had been closest to the explosion, there were horrible streaks of burned flesh that ran from her eye to the back of her head. Her ear was a ruined swollen lump, blackened and just looking at it was like making the pain real and it was suddenly overwhelming. The whole wound was dirty, reddened and swollen, with blood and puss seeping from everywhere. It made her skin crawl awfully. Sophia’s breath began to falter, she couldn't possibly take care of it properly! She didn't know what to do! She thought as she began to panic. 

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._ She repeated to herself trying to calm down. 

She ran to the library hoping to find a book about healing that could help her, she knew she had read some first aid stuff, and then ran back up cursing. Of course, she had a first aid book on her bag from the beginning. She got to her bag and took out the book from inside, there had to be something about cleaning wounds. She knew dittany could heal it, but she needed it to clean it first. 

She fumbled with a few ideas and possibilities, and what she decided to do was a terrifying prospect, but she was desperate. Frantically, she started mixing some of the ingredients she read in the book, some of them had been shattered by the explosion and she had to salvage from the floor. Somehow she managed to mix a salve of sorts that smelled sweet, but prickled even her fingers at the touch. She was not looking forward to what came next.

Spreading the salve over her wound with her hand willingly gave her a sense of twisted deja-vu, like when she had asked to be taken to the dentist over a very bad toothache even though she always hated going to the dentist. 

_It takes a weird kind of desperation to knowingly do painful things out of fear for the prospect of worse pain_. She thought. So she slowly and carefully started spreading the creamy mix with her fingers, but at every touch, her face seemed to explode in blinding pain and pulse as if it was alive. It took a minute for the pain to start, but she knew it was coming. The paste would slowly eat the infected tissue and leave the wound cleaned. The rest she thought could be healed with the dittany. 

It was then that she noticed that her skin was getting hotter and red blotches were spreading all over her body. She didn't know how but it somehow had to do with the weird feeling that she felt since she came to the tower and she wasn't going to stay and check. So stuffing her back with as many potions supplies and she could find, including the rest of the paste she had made, she began to get ready to leave the place. A small personal cauldron, a set of knives for brewing, scales, stirrers, some vials she could salvage and she was done with the cellar, not ever wanting to go back there again. 

It was around the time when she had been messing with the door to her old master’s room that the paste started to work on her burns and wounds. It was torture and she wanted to take it away so much, but she had to make sure the dead tissue was gone, so she braved it and continued. There was nothing inside that room that she wanted she decided, so Sophia headed to the library and took as many books as her expanded backpack allowed, which was a lot. Books on every subject she had been studying before and books that were more advanced and she planned to get to in the future, she took them all, including the small books for household everyday spells that she had to learn to take care of the tower before.

Then before leaving the library, she headed straight to the wooden box where she remembered her master kept his collection of wands, which she took entirely to herself. There was a wand there that she knew for sure worked on her once, and also the first wand that she had even picked up after her master had revealed to her the magic within her blood. A beautiful white wand that nevertheless never even produced a spark for her. 

The reaction that she was getting on her body was getting slowly worse, so leaving a great number of books behind she headed to the kitchen and stored in her bag the majority of the food supplies they had. There was a lot more that she wanted to do, but her instincts were telling her that she shouldn't stay for long there, the magic of the place was hostile to her. It made the hairs on her left arm raise and get goosebumps. 

There was the basement where her old master used to spend so much time in the latter days of her stay, there was surely a lot of value there but at least she had been able to pack safely the stash of wands that her old master had, she believed there had to be a sheath for the sword she was carrying now but she had never seen it before. She knew there was so much more that she could take from the tower, but every inch of her body was telling her to get out of there as soon as she could. 

She exited the tower and immediately the horrible feeling on her skin receded a little, and she remembered something she had forgotten. 

_“Accio black hat!”_ She intoned loudly, although her voice was actually completely broken and what came out was a pitiful raspy sound, that all the same worked and summoned the hat she knew was laying on her bed at the tower. It came flying to her through the hole in the cellar, carrying smoke with it as it moved through it. It was an old pointy black hat whose tip was actually slumped to the side as if tired with the years, and it certainly showed signs of more years of age than she was alive. 

An hour later Sophia found herself in front of the ruined Brook bridge walled-in community, she had levitated the remains of her friend Andre and was now staring at the mound of dirt that was his grave. It was placed to the side of the walls near the trees and she had carved a few words on the tree directly behind it.

_Here lies Andre, last name unknown. Leader of the Brook bridge Aerodrome community._

_He tried his best to make it work. Died standing up for the weak._

Sophia tried to say a few words for the man but the sheer feeling of guilt made her feel that any words would not suffice. 

_What am I supposed to say?_ She asked herself. 

She decided to just convey her feelings for the man, and after some time deep in thought, she concluded. 

_I guess Andre was the closest thing I ever had to an older brother. And in the end, I failed him, he died because of it. He did only what a big brother would do, stand up for me._ She concluded in her mind, trying to focus on the feeling. 

The sun was over her head and strong. She didn't have any idea of what to do or where to go, so Sophia just began to move her legs, as she held her side which had a deep cut that she had yet to heal. They took her past the walls and along the aerodrome airstrip where the herd had come from last night. There was not much undead in the area now, but still, some still remain and Sophia tried to take them out with magic and sword alike. Walking the huge airstrip she gained a sense of just how alone she was, there was nothing but dead and undead remains, the clouds, the sun, the stench of the dead that clung to everything. She felt that she could barely make some distance with her tiny steps, but eventually got to the other side and found that she recognized the area. It was near there that the farm where her mother and the others had stayed before was. She had briefly seen a similar scenery in her old master’s magical mirror the day that he had staged her death. It was hard to grasp the fact that she was believed dead to her mother. 

_Mom, wherever you are I will find you._ She promised to herself. 

She found what was left of the farm a while later, everything quiet and abandoned, the barn was burned down long ago.

 _I remember seeing the light at night._ She had seen and wondered what was going down. 

There was a big old house that was run down. The windows were broken and the doors left open. She wondered if her mother had survived. Sophia decided to stay there for a while so she could tend to her wounds.

She cleaned and dressed the wound on her side, she didn't want to heal it entirely until it closed by itself first. There was so much fear and doubt about having a sword go through her that she just tried to let it heal by itself and see if she felt something wrong inside. The whole thing was terrifying and most of the time she couldn’t help but think of how it felt to have the thing pushed through her and how it felt when she moved, the vision of the hilt sticking out of her side. The worse was her face, the pain had subsided just a bit ago. When she cleaned the paste covering it she could see that it had effectively eaten most of the bad tissue, but the paste had healed most of it already, leaving angry red scars on her face.

She had fucked it up, she thought that she could use the dittany to heal the wounds once the bad tissue was removed, but the paste had done most of the job already, and a shitty job at that!. The essence of dittany would have left much lesser marks on her face, but the paste had just sped up the recovery and now half of her face was covered in horrible burn scars and ripped flesh. Her eyelid was tight and barely functional, tugging at her skin every time she blinked, the rest was streaked in rough lacerations that ran from her cheekbone and right eye all the way past the ear, her ear, gods. What was left of her ear was a small pointy thing and a hole.

She wanted to cry, scream. Sophia wanted to rage against everything but herself most of it. She looked like a monster, even the hair on that side was ruined, where no hair was growing in small patches of scarred skin. She did rage, Sophia kicked anything she could and broke any glass that was left and when she tired herself out her paranoia made her go extra quiet and listen for anything odd or stare outside looking for hidden movement. She saw nothing or heard nothing but her empty stomach.

She ate outside on the porch looking at the rare walker crossing the fields and thought of how everything felt like a dream because of how devoid of human sound everything was. Once she would have been scared and lost in a situation like this, but now everyone was lost and there was so much more to be scared than being lost. In fact, Sophia thought that she had been lost all along, a thought that threatened her composure with hot tears gathering in her eyes. 

* * *

When the light began to change tone Sophia decided to stay at the house for the night and decide in the morning where to go. She bunked upstairs on the large double bed after cleaning the room as much as she could with her wand. Just beginning to relax after making sure to block the stairs and seal the door as safe as she could. 

She laid there for some time in the dark trying to sleep but suddenly the quiet of the day was not so apparent now. The house-made its own sounds and every now and then she could hear the moans of walkers roaming around, following some unseen prey for a long time. She managed to close her eyes for a short while but her slumber was suddenly interrupted by her mark, it was beginning to burn and pulse again. Suddenly Sophia was on the verge of Hyperventilating. _What now?_ She thought to herself. 

She tried any spell or charm she thought on her mark to make it stop, but when the burning got to its fullest she heard it. It was the same kind of bone-chilling howl that had preceded the carnage the night before, Sophia got to her feet and got ready. Wand and sword in each hand she waited for a second until she heard it. It was the sound of running feet and the snarling of a crazed up zombie and as soon as she heard it, the undead crashed against the house and barreled to the stairs.

She thanked the gods that she had blocked it, but it wouldn't last if a lot of them got to it and indeed they were coming. 

Cursing under her breath, Sophia took her bag and checked the window. There was a low roof under it where she could step on her way down if she had too, but she could also climb to the roof and get a better position. She did not feel comfortable inside a room with more undead coming. And more were coming as she could see through the window, they came sprinting at neck break speed through the big fields that surrounded the farms, the terrain, and some fences only providing the shortest of protection.

After listening closely, she opened the door to the hall and levitated a couple of nightstands to the blockade on the stairs and sealed the door of the rest of the rooms as best as she could with a locking spell. Then Sophia climbed through the window and onto the roof, where she found a small leveled section surrounded by the two higher sections of the inclined roof. She figured she could make her stand there, and in case she had to dash she could just jump to the lower roof and then to the ground. Sophia waited on the roof for a few minutes while the undead was thrashing madly inside, it would be a matter of time until they began climbing the roof. And what was worse was that she could see more coming from the distance, called by the screams of the ones here and surely their screams in turn calling others.

The night sky was clear with no clouds in sight and the cold settled in a chill that cut to the bone, Sophia was not dressed for such weather but there was little she could do for now. The first ones to get to her were the ones coming from the distance, who just jumped or climbed onto the roof at once and shot straight at her. She kept pushing them as far as she could with banishing charms but since they kept getting back up, she had to start slashing with her sword. The swing of the sword was not yet comfortable for her, the wide and clumsy movements slow and each one leaving her at an awkward stance for the next. But Sophia kept fighting without stopping, trying to remember to use her magic if they came in numbers and was too much for her sword. 

The night air made her face feel like cold marble and her short breath blew in clouds of condensed water. Sophia kept moving, fighting. All there was in the night was the howl of the undead, their crazed movements and the sound of her sword splitting them this way and that. She took any short break they gave her, but her accursed mark showed no signs of stopping and it was already getting late in the night. She feared it would go until morning again.

Eventually, a big group came in sight from the trees near the road and Sophia, in a flash of panic, threw a couple of exploding charms on them only managing to slow down a few. They would still continue the charge even if their insides were outside and their arms all but gone. She didn't know what to do, _should I run?_ She thought to herself. But she knew nothing of the terrain so who knows, she might have to run for miles if there was no shelter. 

They did not give her much more time to think as the faster ones from the group got to her, she tried to deal with them but as soon as she did the next one or even two were on her, with even more already climbing, their sounds becoming deafening. The weight of them making the low roof crack and whine. They were going to overwhelm her, she thought and releasing a wide banishing charm that pushed every undead on the roof back to the ground, she shouldered her backpack and dashed to the opposite side of the roof where she jumped straight to the floor without a second thought. It wasn't the side of the roof that was closest to the ground, still, the fall made her feet tingle for a second by the impact but she ignored them the best she could and sprinted straight out of there as fast as she could, sword in hand and sending wild spells over her back, setting stuff on fire where she could in the hopes that they would be distracted. 

Her backpack was getting heavy now and the way it hung loosely from her shoulders was holding her back, but Sophia kept putting one foot after the other and kept running. It was a nightmare where the undead was on her back and more came from every other direction, all the while mad howls were sounded all around her, and she could hardly see with the light of the moon. She ran past trees and houses, through roads and past small lakes, eventually crossing into a forest where it was all trees and no visible way out. Nothing was visible at all actually, save for the old and rugged trunks of trees growing tall from the ground and into the dark. Holding her wand up, she cast a bright white light and everything beyond the reach of her light charm became solid dark, only being able to see the closest trees. She looked back and it was the same, she couldn't even get out if she wanted to so Sophia kept running and dodging trees as best as she could. 

It all was a bad joke, her being lost in a forest while being chased by undead again. Was this the beginning of another chapter in her life like it was the tower? She thought, trying not to think of the snarling undead on her back. Sophia whipped her wand up high trying to make the light reach as much as she could but it made little difference, all around her tall trees and bushes were illuminated with no discernible change in distribution, everything beyond the light surrounded by blackest night. 

She was getting really tired from running now, the seemingly ever going forest seeping fear in every step she took. Eventually, the fear and the forest won and she tripped, falling hard on her stomach and scratching her tender scarred face. Taking the air from her lungs with an undignified wheeze sound. The undead gave her no time to recover as immediately the first one came into the light of her wand not stopping for a second and throwing itself at her, she struggled and wrestled with the undead managing to finally bash his head with the hilt of her sword and scrambled to her feet. Then they gave her a few seconds where she stood there regaining her breath and trying with all her concentration to listen and see where they would be coming from, her original direction long lost since she tripped and fell. Her whole world encompassing the area illuminated by her wand and surrounded by trees that made terrifying shadows all around from where undead would inevitably come. 

She wanted to close her eyes and cry and scream to let her be but there was no time for childish fits now. First, one by one and then in more numbers the undead began to jump at her from the dark, screaming and slashing with their broken bone fingers and bloody rotting flesh, their jaws snapping and their eyes a milky madness. Among the fear and the tiredness, Sophia felt herself settling into a focused state of mind that allowed her to take a deep breath and reminded her to keep her mind calm and in the present. Sophia spent what felt like hours in the dark, surrounded by trees and undead, her wand illuminating the area and her sword hand moving from undead to the next. It came to her that night that she could translate to her wrist a lot of the movement that she previously did with her arm, in doing so making her swings faster and more interconnected.

It all became an exhausting dance between her and the undead, she used the trees for cover and moved around them at ease, dodging the undead and making them smash into the trees by themselves. Her sword finally moved in more stylized swings, making circular figures that kept feeding into the next. _This is how it's meant to be used._ She thought with a weird exhilaration. But the undead kept coming and every time in more numbers until it was clear to her that she had to run before being overwhelmed by their numbers, beginning again a new marathon in the dark.

* * *

Eventually, the night sky began to lighten up as the sun commenced its earliest rise on the unseen horizon and Sophia, in a mad state of exhaustion, managed to lose the undead as their eerie howls went quiet and her damned mark went cold. 

She came into a small creek and threw herself at the ground gasping for air and feeling her feet and legs about to explode. She didn't know where she was nor she cared about it. Sophia was beginning to understand her situation now, how stupid she had been. This was all about her old master, she killed him and now his mark was trying to kill her too. She should have known that she could not get away with it.

 _Is it not enough that you killed every innocent survivor at the aerodrome?._ She thought, but was she asking that to her old master or to herself? Sophia stared at the mark of her master on the left arm. The inked drawing of a scale balancing a skull and some coins, held by a sword and embraced by a menacing snake. Now inert but still a slight movement to it as if it were alive. 

She knew now that this is how it would go from now on, every night she had to expect it to happen. How was she supposed to deal with this? The idea that every night in her future was going to be like this was maddening. 

_Gods!_ She thought, she was doomed to this and there was no one she could turn to. If even the walls and the wards of the Aerodrome could not hold? Wherever she could find refuge? Even if she ever found her mother, how could she go back to her knowing that every night would be like this and people would die because of her? How many Walls could she stand to bring down?. What kind of life was she supposed to lead now? Even now she was pressed on time, for when the sun went down it would be a fight to the death again. What would she do? Where should she go? Tonight she would be hunted again by who knows how many rabid undead and she had no clue how to stop it. Even stopping to try to read about curses seemed like a waste of time. 

She was lost in some kind of wilderness with no idea where to head to find refuge and no clue as to what to do to help her herself survive the coming night. She was exhausted and had not slept for more than an hour. Her body was screaming for rest but she knew she had little time. Sophia stayed there on the ground wrestling with sleep for a short time until the sun was on her face, and the sudden panic of someone who had failed to wake up in time for an exam hit her. She got up with a short-lived burst of energy and began fumbling around with her backpack, taking some food and conjuring some water to drink and hydrate. She sat there eating while she cleaned herself, fixed her ragged clothes and tightened the straps on her bag. 

_If you keep thinking about everything at once you will go insane, so just focus on each step at a time._ She said to herself as she prepared to head over to somewhere safer to deal with the night. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fast short-lived days melded into long hellish nights for Sophia, since the day she had left the ruins of the Aerodrome behind and had found out the extent of the curse that had fallen on her the night that she killed her old master.  Every day began with exhaustion and relief as she finally was allowed to rest, but only until the next night and her mark called upon her any undead that it could reach, turning them into bloodlust monsters that stopped at nothing to get to tear and rip her flesh. It was a maddening rhythm of life that had Sophia on the verge of breakdown every other moment, just the thought of the inevitable time the sun went down and the hours of struggle that came with it left her trembling with anxiety. 

Of Course, the lack of sleep made it all worse, after a few days of surviving she found her head would enter into a fugue state in which she would just move on instinct, without thinking or paying attention, something that she had found a very dangerous. She felt that she wasn't really alive during the days, it was all just the timeout, her reality being the deafening sounds of rabid monsters. So days began to slip her count and in time she had no idea how long she had been going or even where she was.  Right now she was trembling with exhaustion, her body limply sitting against a tree on some field and in front of her a long road of corpses that she had left while struggling to survive the previous night. The sun had just come out and she was still reeling from the fight, her right hand gripping her sword hilt always without fail and her wand hand on her lap ready to move at first notice, her eyes stubbornly open and scanning the scene. Sophia felt her chest moved almost out of her control, struggling to catch her breath and shaking her aching body with each heave.

She had been recently holding on top of a cell tower for a precious night but as it often went, it didn't last past the second night. The undead would gather in large numbers and if one night wasn't enough, by the second they were enough to bring down anything. She had done a good job of a feather fall charm and by the time she had touched the ground, the monsters were already on her heels. What followed was one of those nights where she would find herself on a deadly marathon were every other runner was out to kill her and never tired. The chase had taken her through the small town and she had done her best to get as many of the undead as she could from her back, eventually managing to get as many inside a supermarket and getting out from the back. It would not hold for long but she gave them no time as she set it on fire as much as she could and kept running away, ending in a last-ditch confrontation with the last group of undead in open space where she moved with wild grace and confidence, dodging and moving around the crazed undead that wanted nothing but to kill. Her sword and wand working together, using every spell to level the field against such numbers and her sword hand moving without rest slashing, hacking, stabbing.  The fight had ended up a slope as the sun had begun to rise and when the last of the undead had fallen, Sophia fell right there next to the tree that she had lastly used as cover against the last undead. Covered in gore from tip to toe she closed her eyes and remained sitting in place feeling like she could not move a muscle if she tried, only the automatic and forced tugs of her lungs trying to recover her breath and the furious beating of her heart. 

Sleep was usually an echo of her nights, even when not dreaming of anything specific she would dream of the sound and feeling of being chased all night by undead monsters. It was unfair, she thought, that her mind kept continually deceiving her even though she desperately needed the sleep, it would constantly keep waking her up in a panic and feeling exhausted.  Sometimes sleep just wouldn't come and she just sat wherever she would fall at sunrise pondering what was it that kept her moving every day, where was she going that she had to get up so soon and keep moving. Because every day she would get up at midday and keep moving any direction that she felt, looking for something.

It had been any magical object, book or ingredient that she could use at first, but no book she found to the moment was of any help to take the curse away. Of course, she had begun to interiorize herself with curse-breaking but, her fear was now that it was more than a simple curse, creation of a smart wizard. She suspected that her curse was more of an effect on the bond that she had broken when killing her master. Although she could not fully comprehend, it seemed that magic sometimes turned on a wizard or witch when bonds, pacts, or words were broken and it wasn't necessarily a predictable result, most assuming that it could cause death.  But where was she even going, she had tried to find herself on a map once but had given up, the US was enormous to her astonishment, far bigger than what she thought she knew. She wanted to go to some magical library, but she knew of none, mostly finding books on some small shops or magical homes that she would find out of luck and some practiced perception. 

Maybe she thought that she would one day find the answer, the perfect refuge that would protect her from her curse but the ones that she had tried so far were not lasting against the curse. The one she most dreamed of was Ilvermorny, but the location was not specified anywhere she searched, she was sure that out of all places an ancient school of wizardry could give her the answers she wanted but at the same time, what if it was filled with undead wizards?. The zombified wizard kind was not to be underestimated, they were not widespread or too common but each encounter she had with one was terrifying and unpredictable, sometimes she thought that they were something else entirely. 

Always buts, always unknowns, Sophia had given up early on finding a mission beyond surviving the coming night and it had worked for a time. But now each night was heavier on her shoulders as she had trouble finding the reason she was still fighting and suffering, just to do it again the next night.  And this is how Sophia was now, eyes closed, body completely still in the agony of exhaustion, but her head far ahead-pondering on all those questions and doubts. She already knew that sleep wouldn't come to her today but she knew it was better still to give her body some rest. It wasn't long after the calm of the morning came that her short rest was interrupted.  She wasn't asleep per-se but in a place in between, her mind in a lethargic blur of confusion, alertness, and a sudden burst of fear. When a hint of a murmur began to bring her into consciousness along with what she could now identified as very much alive footsteps. 

_ “Hey kid!, you awake?”  _ Called the deep voice of a man in a mocking sing-song fashion. Her old self told her to remain still and play dead for a millisecond, but nowadays she always tried to do the opposite of that old little voice. Letting out a tired grunt, she pushed herself with all she the strength she could muster and stood up in place, her eyes wide open and the sword that was still in her hand since last night pointed at the man in front of her. 

Sophia took in the people she had in front of her, a big man with a smiling face that showed no fear to the saber that was pointing to his neck and on his sides a man holding a rifle and a woman with a gun on her hands, both pointing downward.  The relaxed standing of trio gave her some pause, the sunlight shined on her eyes and reminded her of the fact that her face was not properly covered and her uggly scarring was on display, so she quickly covered pulling her hair over it. 

_ “Holy shit, that was some light show you gave us last night kiddo!... What in the holy fuck are you!?” _ asked the strangely charismatic man with his cocky attitude.  If there ever was a time of the day when she was at her most vulnerable was right after a hellish night like the one she had just survived, she knew this and it was getting her very much on edge, for all she knew they had her surrounded from all sides. 

After seeing she was not about to give in, the big man took a confident step closer and bend over to look at her on eye level. 

_ “ No need to cover your face, kiddo. We are not bothered by your burger fac-” Wack! _ . she did not let him finish the insult by smacking him across the face with the handguard of her saber.

The man turned on the spot and held his face in his hands.  _ “Aaah, fuck!”  _ He exclaimed while at the same time the man behind him pointed his rifle on her and the woman jumped in shock, but Sophia gave them no time to act any longer because with a fast Accio she disarmed the man, sending his rifle flying towards her and then quickly pointing her wand at the woman she shouted  _ “Depulso!” _ aimed right at her middle which sent her flying backward with a shocked huff of air leaving her lungs from the force. She fell to the ground and remained there. 

_ “Sherry!”  _ Screamed the rifleman and made to move to the woman. 

_ “Don't move a finger asshole!”  _ She threatened, her voice sounding hoarse and raspy. The skinny man froze in place and looked at her with spite in his eyes. 

_ “Ha ha ha ha! Fucking shit. It's all fine, I deserved that.”  _ The tall and broad man in front of her was frustratingly not bothered at all by her attack. 

_ “She speaks!”  _ He shouted happily. Sophia didn't know what to think of this guy, he seemed crazy and dangerous.

_ “ Look, how about we start over. Those shitbrains behind me will stay put.”  _ He said giving the man a meaningful look.  _ “What’s your name kid? I promise I won't bring up the face shit again and you promise to keep your +1 sword and wand of blasting away,”  _

It took a second for her to decide what to do, but in the end, she thought that maybe they were not meaning any harm since their leader was rather calm even though she just punched him. 

_ “...Sophia…”  _ She said unsure if she wanted to add anything else, but the fact that she didn't offer anything else did not bother the man. 

_ “ Hi, Sophia! My name is Negan,” _ he said smiling and extended an open hand to her. Negan remained there expecting a shake of hands but she would be caught dead before touching the stranger. 

_ “ Don't take this the wrong way kid, but you look like you just crawled out a corpse’s ass. Here take this”  _ He said and offered her a piece of cloth he took from his back pocket, the movement gave her a scare but he moved slowly and kept his eyes on her. Nevertheless, she ignored the help and with a wave of her wand Sophia cleaned herself entirely from blood and guts, a charm that she now knew so well that she could do it without incantation.

She was yet to put down her sword and wand and was not intending on doing so anytime soon, her body was tensed and ready for whatever. She didn't think they wanted to harm her, but at the same time she knew what they wanted, they wanted her power. She couldn't blame them, anyone would think that it would be of great help but things as they were with every night being a hellish struggle, they would be signing up for their own deaths. 

_ “Limpdick over there behind me is called Dwight and the pair of tits you just blasted was his girlfriend. You did not kill her did you?”  _ Asked her the man, he even turned around completely to check the woman, giving her his open back in a sign of trust. He had a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that was covered in dark grime of old blood and dead remains.  Negan gave her an over the shoulder look expecting an answer. 

_ “No…”  _ Sophia responded.

_ “You like my Lucille?”  _ Asked Negan now facing her.  _ “Wanna see it?” _

Sophia didn't know if that was a threat or not, but just in case she pushed the edge of her sable closer to the man. 

_ “Say, you can see that we are all disarmed, can you? And you can see that even though you kick Sherry’s ass, we are still willing to talk. Don't you think you can put your weapons down and talk?” _

He grabbed his bat named Lucille and extend it to her, barbed end facing down. Was she really thinking about trusting these people? That Negan guy looked like a menace, but at the same time...It was tough living alone and always running. Part of her yearned for some conversation, but even with her power, she was just a little girl. It was terrifying. 

_ “Stay back and don't try to touch me.”  _ She declared reluctantly and sheathed her saber on her improvised sash. Still, her wand was going nowhere out of her hand.

Taking the bat from the man’s big hand in one quick motion, she examined it. It was very weathered and the barbed wire was a mess of iron and grime. It felt heavy and filthy even if she held it on her transfigured arm and everything except the wire was clean.

_ “ It feels wrong.”  _ She started giving it back. 

_ “ No way. Lucille here is the reason I am different from these weak assholes on my back, or those other idiots back at the camp.”  _ Negan took the bat and held sideways and high with admiration. 

_ “As long as I hold her I am not afraid and I know what I have to do.”  _ He said, then looked at her again.

_ “Ever since the world went all fuckity like this, everyone I knew ended up dead. All because they were weak and afraid. Because it made them do stupid shit that got them and others killed.”  _

_ “It’s a glorious fucking tragedy, I tell you. It is why I am leading that bunch of morons back at the camp. I am the only one among them that has the balls to kick their asses into surviving this hell, whether they want it or not.”  _ Proclaimed Negan.

_ “And you want me to help you keep them in line? Help all of you survive? Is that it?.”  _ This man was trying to control a group of desperate people and wanted her help keeping them in line.  _ “Well I can't, all I will do for your group is get them killed by the time the sun sets tonight.”  _

_ “And I guess is something related to your abilities? Am I right?”  _ He asked not taken back by the refusal.

_ “Yeah and I don't know how to stop it. I was in a community with giant big stone walls and it still ran them all through. There is no stopping them, no camp or amount of walls can stop it. I am sorry but I can't help you.”  _ She finished.

_ “That is what you are getting wrong Sophia. I don't want your help, I want to help you. I want you to understand that you and I are more alike than you think.”  _

_ “What? You don't know me at all.”  _ She said annoyed. 

_“You, like me, are a force of nature. And I am not talking about_ _the Jedi fuckery.”_ He stopped here to gauge her reaction to the joke, but Sophia did not give him the pleasure.

_ “You are the kind of gal, Sophia, that would claw and crawl their way out hell eventually. Because of that something inside of you that pushes your muscles to move even when you feel like you couldn't. You are a survivor Sophia and you have what it takes.”  _ He finished resting his bat on his shoulder.

_ “ What it takes for what?”  _ She asked baffled.  Negan took a second and gave her a cocky smile.

_ “You see I am like you, but I have a mission. And my mission is to drag society and progress back up their feet from the hair of their asses! I'm gonna kick them into shape until they get their shits together and get going!.”  _ He exclaimed shouting.

_ “ The world is filled with dead fuckers and living fuckers that are about to be dead, but if people like me and you can grow a pair of balls and do what they have to. Then most of those idiots will survive and go about doing their respective work for the betterment of all.”  _

_ “I don't see how I have anything to do with your mission.”  _ Said Sophia, all this speech this guy was doing was bringing back her tired state.

_ “ You will see eventually if you join us. Listen, Sophia, if you can survive the night alone, wouldn't that mean that it would be even easier to survive it with fifteen other assholes at your side?”  _ Negan finished.

_ “ But what if they die? What about dragging them to their survival, you said you want to keep them from doing stupid shit, but it sounds stupid to me to risk their lives for some stranger.”  _ She couldn't believe this guy would risk death to help her?

_ “Everybody has to have a job at this age Sophia, they will help you during the night, because you will help them during the day. We are traveling east looking for a permanent home, and once we get to that point if you don’t believe in my mission you can do whatever the fuck you want.” _

_ “But I have a feeling you will get it in time, that people like us, with the balls and spine to do what we must in this hell have the responsibility to lead the stupid masses to an actual future. And I don’t know what the actual fuck you are kiddo, but I know for sure that the future can be a bit easier with someone like you around”  _ He finished coming close to her and putting a hand on her shoulder gently. A gesture that sent Sophia jumping back all afraid a tensed.

Negan got serious for a second and then took a knee in front of her to look straight at her eyes.

_ “I stand for no bullshit among my people, no-one can put an unwanted finger on a woman from my group without me shutting that shit down at once. Lucille loves to bash that type of men into a pulp.”  _ It was honesty she saw in his eyes, honesty, and conviction.

It all was too tempting for her, having a group again and being able to have some small measure of support. Maybe if the other were willing she could give it a try, she thought. She would have to work harder at night to make sure none of them died while helping her. 

_ “I am a witch...I can do magic.”  _ She told him, going back to one of his previous statements. 

The man let out a hearty laugh.

_ “Ha ha ha ha! Well, Sabrina, get your purse and put on your makeup, let's go back to the camp.”  _ Negan said and looked back again at the other two that were looking at them with a mixture of worry and fear on their faces. 

_ “You two should go ahead, we will be right behind you.”  _ Commanded Negan to the man named Dwight, they got up and walked away without saying a word. 

_ “That Dwight is a nice guy, he used to be in charge of the group before we crossed paths. But let him to his devices and everything will fall apart, his head is too far up his girlfriend’s ass.”  _ Said Negan looking at his two underlings.

_ “Yeah, they are much better following my lead now. You will see too, it is why they will all agree to keep you around. Because I say so.”  _ Finished with an angry frown. 

_ “And what if they don't agree, what if tomorrow they reconsider… It’s not like normal walkers you know? They run, some even jump and if we come across someone that was like me when they were alive, they can be really dangerous.”  _ She asked.

_ “Oh come on! Give me some credit, I can manage that group of losers. You will see. _ ”

The man, Negan, started walking back in the direction the other two had parted. Taking a turn that took them to the center of the city that she had crossed during the night.  What a stupid thing it was in hindsight, to be grounded when the night come and spend it running without knowing where to even go. She must have picked up a lot more undead by strolling in the city blindly. Sophia knew she needed help, it’s just that it is never that easy. 

Negan told her they were temporarily staying in a hotel to shelter from the cold night and they talked for a bit about what she could do with her charms about the cold, she thought it was good that at least she would be able to make it better for them. 

_ “Hey, Sabrina. Did you know where you were heading before today? Because as I said, we are going east and that is non-negotiable.” _ Asked the broad man. 

_ “ I don't really know where I am. I think I was heading west but most days have been a blur since the aerodrome community fell.”  _ When she thought about it, just the fact that she was talking with someone now made it seem like those days, as recently as a few hours ago, were some kind of living dream. A waking nightmare that looped into itself, and thinking that it might not work and that she would be alone again gave her a mild panic. Even though she did not truly know these people. 

_ “ I know you are young, so I guess you don't have this insight. But back in the olden days, in the beginnings of this nation, the country was just too big for the folk living in it. There was a huge amount of lands that were just too big and wild to control and police, most civilized settlements were on this side of the Mississippi.” _

_ “You see there was no easy way of doing anything like communication, transportation, supplying. So the farthest away you lived from civilization, the more you had to rely on yourself for security and provisions.”  _ Continued Negan, in another one of his speeches. 

_ “The more into the wild lands you got, the more your life was in danger from a bunch of things like savage fuckers that wanted to take your scalp and fuck your women...you know?”  _

Sophia listened to Negan, she guessed he was making sense, what he was trying to tell her was that the vast lands furthest from the coasts were the most dangerous because it was now all wild. It made sense now that she thought about it, all she had to do was think of where most people would think to go and group up and head there. To civilization. 

_ “What I am trying to say kiddo, is that the place to be at this point of time we are now, in this new world is the capital of what is left of the U.S.”  _ He said looking smug, echoing her previous assumption.

_ “Maybe I will call this nation the U.S of Negan or some bullshit when we inevitably take over. Eh!? What do you think? Want to get yourself a piece of land? The world is new, it's all up for grabs if you can keep it.”  _ This guy could not be serious. 

_ “ You are crazy if you think you will live long enough to be able to take over a country this big.”  _ She quipped which made him laugh loudly. 

_ “Yeah, but you can bet your pretty side that we can be the next founding fathers of this new world.”  _ Said Negan crudely, the man was kind of a roller coaster for Sophia. At one time he was all friendly and then the would say these awful things. He was, of course, referring to the unscarred side of her face, which made her cringe and blush, hiding her ugly face even more. 

Sophia had stopped checking the state of her face as soon as she decided it was not in danger of infecting or worsening, but she could tell it was not looking nice. The scarring covered part of her right eye and streaked along the side of her head, covering the ugly stump she had for an ear. It was rugged and formed grooves that traveled from her face and almost to the back of her head, it tugged at her eye in such a way that in the beginning, it made her eye feel dry and cold but now she seemed to be used to it, no hair grew where the scar covered so she had to use the hair from the rest of her head to cover as much as she could. The right side of her face was always on her mind, the feeling of it a constant companion, it was always tugging, stiff, exposed and in general cold. 

She had made a mess of her face and even if she had not traveled with others before, she had seen the wandering eyes of the few desperate souls that she came across during her time lost and on the run.  __

_ “Come on darling, no need to get all shy on me. So what if your face is messed up?”  _ Negan said nudging her arm with his elbow.

_ “Listen here, Sophia. You will need to learn to let this stuff slide through you, and not just the face stuff. You should get used to deal with fuckers like me or the other fucker varieties, if you let it show that it gets to you then they will make fucking sure to drive that fucker in deeper.”  _

_ “I’m fine.”  _ She tried to sound determined, but the strength of her voice was lost already, something that made her cringe. Maybe it did get to her more than she thought, she had just managed to take control of the situation just before and even sound rather menacing. It was the same at the Tower with her old master after she began developing her power and learning about her limits she had become a much stronger version of her old self, but then with just a few words, her master managed to pull her down and quiet her voice just like now. It was a character trait of her that she had forgotten about. 

_ It is no living what I have been doing.  _ Sophia said to herself. A realization coming to form in her.  _ Even though I knew it was hell, I didn't know just how bad it is to live so alone and separated from others.  _ She thought that there had to be some big aspect of having other people close that made to the person that she was and that she had been forgetting lately.  She noticed that the man, Negan, was looking at her while she was lost in thought. 

_ “You have been alone for too long kid… Here we are”  _ He said, and pointe to the entry of a small hotel that must have been expensive once but now was long ago abandoned. At the entrance were the rifleman and the woman that she knocked before, waiting for them. 

* * *

Despite her fears, she found that the group that Negan lead was just as wary of the situation as her. It turns out that they all had seen her flinging spells wildly at night and bashing heads with her sword and arm. She never thought about it, but she got very desperate and wild at those moments, it was like she would get into some kind of trance and just move and keep moving no matter how overtaxed she was. 

But almost every one of these people had an appearance of having been toughened by the many hardships that accost anyone that doesn't have a permanent and secure home. They were 16 in total, mostly men, hard-looking and either serious or pissed, even the few women in the temporary camp were giving her hard looks.  Most of them just took Negan’s new plan for them and accepted it in a trusting manner. The few that disagreed and were vocal about it were convinced easily by Negan, he carried a lot of authority among these people, she learned that they believed that if there was one person to get them out of any mess alive, that was Negan. He had said so himself, but it seemed these people believed it as well. 

And it wasn’t until the night came and for the first time since the nightmare had started, she faced the hoards along with other people. It was a difference of night and day, and her own faith in the man named Negan was born that night. 

Negan commanded everyone like some kind of angry coach that knew exactly what his team needed to do and watched the game from the sidelines, but instead, he was the star player too, front and center, calling out for every one of his people and shouting orders. They did as he ordered too, like a very familiar team that was accustomed to doing their jobs and trusting each other too, even if they did not seem friendly before. 

Even with the kind of undead that haunted her at night, every one of the people from Negan’s group handled it without much issue, he even had the presence of mind to move around and switch them in order to let them rest for a while and by the end of the night, he began shouting orders to her as well, having adapted to the way she handled herself.

Negan was something else.

As time went on and the nights kept coming, they got better and better at it. Sophia learning to adapt her use magic to support anywhere she could and trying her best to help during the day, she was their source of water and got to practice a lot of healing magic and other day to day charms that made things easier for everyone. 

Stil every night fighting all night was taxing for everyone and on their way east they lost some people. But then one evening, as they waited for the chaos to ensue, time kept advancing second by second until it was night and nothing happened. It was almost too much for Sophia’s new and growing hope to think that her curse might be waning, and everyone hoped for the best the next night. But the next night the undead attack resumed.  For a time things were seemingly unstable with them not being sure what would happen each night and the uncertainty getting on their nerves, but eventually, the time between horde nights began stretching slowly, and by the time they finally, after some months, at last, settled in DC her cursed nights had been reduced to once a month and then somehow synced with the moon. 

The intricacies of what had been happening to her regarding the curse were something beyond her understanding. Had her magic adapted to the curse of the mark? Was it something that loses power over time? Was it even a curse to begin with?. It wasn't lost on her the difference in her head space that separated the changes. But how could she not get better? When she joined the group it meant that she now had others that watched her back so she could rest and relax, they were not all exactly friendly, some were distrustful of her because of her nature and blamed her kind of ending the world. Frankly, she blamed her kind too. 

The fact was that no sooner than a week after joining Negan and his group, she began a process of recuperation that she did not know just how much she needed. It was like she had been so used to living like shit that she had naturalized her struggle and pain. And everything was thanks to that asshole of a man named Negan. By the time they got to DC and settled on the home of a small group of survivors that took them in, Negan had become some sort of cult character among his people and soon the people from refuge named Sanctuary too saw him as a great leader. 

Sanctuary was an abandoned factory that had been taken by some survivors that lived in squalor there taking shelter from the undead. They were little more than a pack of wild violent beast that fought anything and anyone, even each other and their leadership was entirely to blame. The people there were almost not people anymore, until Negan and his group got there. He put everyone under his orders in a week and reorganized the whole community to his liking. 

At first, she would help everyone with her magic, and it was a great source of happiness for the people there with no hope left, but eventually, Negan helped her understand that she could not be the one to solve everything for them and that they needed to keep themselves occupied and motivated to work for a better living.  It is how a rough system of bartering and points allocation was born, everyone had to collaborate in some way and points would be given for their work, which could be used to purchase services and goods. And it was working, people needed to find valuable work to do, some were willing to do dangerous work, other dirty work. Each of those was in high demand. 

The best “paid” works soon became the ones that were crucial for keeping order, so soldiers, enforcers, group leaders willing to risk their lives got to live comfortably in the sanctuary.  As the community began to grow and their numbers approached the hundred, the ranking system became the foundations of the community. Negan became the top of the head and it got to the point were people even knelt when he walked by, it was a shocking behavior to Sophia who was close to Negan since they had met, forming what she described as a fucked up uncle-niece friendship. 

Negan never asked her much rather than they talked about what would be best for the Sanctuary with her powers or what would be the best course of action and she would set out to do it, and she was exempt from the point system, which was pointless because she could procure a comfortable living by herself. His lieutenants were exempt from it as well and given that she was often present at the council she considered herself a lieutenant too. 

Sophia believed in Negan. In a new world like the one they lived in, a world where a thirteen-year-old girl had her hands stained with blood and the strong trampled over the weak, and people's mistakes could get innocent people killed. Him being able to rally all the shitty people in it to work and cooperate was something to see. She thought that in comparison to the Sanctuary, the Aerodrome community was a rabble of children.

Once in a conversation with Negan they discussed her old master and the Aerodrome community and she was made to see that even if her master was most assuredly an unassumed perverted old man, he had been right about what his and her responsibilities were to her kind and also to the people of the Aerodrome. And that the end result had been a mix of his failures as a leader and her not accepting her responsibility to her people. It wasn't that she had made a mistake, Negan agreed that he would have killed him too in her place, but he had failed as her master in getting her on board with his goals. She did not see how the old man could have achieved that in any acceptable way, but she agreed that she wished things had gone differently for everyone. The aerodrome was set to be something great and a small part of her thought, when she went at it objectively, that it could have been achieved if her master had succeeded in getting her under control one way or another. 

Now...things were different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's just starting I decided to post the prologue and chapter 1. 
> 
> From here on I will be posting a chapter every other week.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophia soared through the skies over the ruins of Maryland at great speed. Her body, hugging close to the handle of the broom, enjoying the refreshing cold wind combing along her body. She couldn't help the smile on her face, and the thought of how afraid she once was of flying around holding to a single stick of wood, but that had been already over two years ago shortly after settling in the Sanctuary. Now, flying was her day-to-day and she enjoyed the privilege that she had over everyone else, they could never enjoy what she had. 

Over two years ago Negan and her settled with their group in the Sanctuary, and since then even though things were rough from time to time, they were happy. The Sanctuary had grown to support a couple of hundred inhabitants and they maintained a few outposts throughout the ruins of Maryland and Virginia, keeping tabs on a sizable territory and keeping track of people, communities and hordes moving around and throughout it. All in all, making the area safe and orderly. 

The Sanctuary and the Saviors were kings in the area and it was thanks to Negan and her help. Negan’s dream had been hers as well for a long time now, they both took it upon themselves to police every community in order to secure the future and survival of civilization. 

_Yes..._ She thought. _We vowed to force everyone to survive this even if we have to drag them by the hair kicking and screaming._

Sometime after the Sanctuary’s rise, they began to focus on the communities that survived in the area by mere chance. Their people safe within walls and not bothered much besides growing food, having a family and trying to hold back what they lost. 

In the beginning, there were a couple of others, before they took over, but they had fallen to raider attacks and infighting. There were from time to time groups of savages that roamed the lands looking for anyone to pray upon, but they were not much trouble against the Saviors numbers and weapons. 

She had become a known figure in the Sanctuary and if she was honest with herself, she had become a figure of note amongst the communities too. They called her the Harpy, the Savior’s witch and sometimes Lucille’s daughter. She hated the last one because it implied that she was part of a father-daughter thing with Negan and that Lucille was the mother. To Sophia they had a partnership, an agreement over a common goal, at most they had a friendly uncle-niece thing. If you could call the banter friendly. 

Sophia had a lot of respect for Negan, the man certainly was a great leader. He was charismatic enough to be able to read people better than anyone she knew, and handle them to the best result, but also tough enough to keep all the other dogs in check. He understood and was able to carry on with doing the hard things that they sometimes had to do to save others, something that she did too but it was definitely harder on her. 

Sometimes it was hard for her to not feel bad when she had to give a lesson or handle some punishment. 

_I mean some assholes for sure deserve it._ _Some morons I sometimes hope I punish, but some others just made some mistakes and uninformed decisions._ She thought. It was a pity that this world often punished those mistakes with the life of many.

Everything they had now, was thanks to Negan. 

Today she was coming back early from her monthly trips to her safe house where she spent the full moon night in order to not risk anyone. Sophia guessed it was before midday so she was in time for a couple of stops to check on the state of things regarding the Saviors activities and still get to the Sanctuary before the meeting of the heads.

Gavin was on pick up duty today with the Kingdom, maybe she could get to see Shiva. 

* * *

They set out from the Kingdom early and drove in tense silence to the meeting place, Ezekiel always made sure to check himself that their offering met the quota and to always be present in order to keep his men in place, he knew Richard was a proud man that generally struggled to accept the deal he made with the Saviors. 

When they arrived at the meeting place, there he saw that Gavin and his men were already waiting, he got a little nervous at the sight of one of the Saviors he recognized as an idiot that since he joined the group had become a thorn in Richard’s side, always looking to set him off. 

_“Richard, hold yourself today my friend, lest that simpleton causes more problems.”_ He told his man, Richard only answered with a nod.

They stopped and turned the truck around in order to let the Saviors start unloading the offerings immediately, Gavin liked to keep things simple, direct to business and no fussing. Ezekiel thought that although the man was not beyond killing for insubordination, he could be worked with as long as they stayed within the lines. 

_“Good day, Ezekiel. I can tell from here that you met the quota. That’s Good, let's keep it like this.”_ Said Gavin with a serious but slightly bored tone, behind him, big men with rifles stood over giving all of them their worst glare.

 _“Greetings Gavin in this fine June day.”_ He said, which brought a half-smile on Gavin, the man was sometimes amused by his antics, yet other times he had no patience for them, it was a good gauge on his humor. 

They stood there for a minute while things were being packed when the situation started going the way he had feared. Jared, the troublesome man, was already giving Richard a hard time. He was a sickly thin, tall young man with all the signs of drug use and the attitude of the ignorant.

 _“I don't like that look in your eyes, do you got something to say, pal?”_ Said Jared getting right in Richard’s face.

 _“I’m fine.”_ Answered Richard and kept his eyes up front, trying not to give in. 

_“Jared, leave the man in peace, would you?”_ Called Gavin with an annoyed look on his eyes. 

_“Richard may-”_ Began Ezekiel but suddenly he was interrupted by the sudden drop of someone on his peripheral vision, it was the sound of hard soles hitting the ground with aplomb.

 _Damn, I really hoped she wouldn’t show up._ He thought to himself with a sigh. 

_“Greetings your grace! fine day for flying wouldn't you say?”_ He heard the voice of the Harpy in a mocking manner. Everyone there immediately tensed up, except maybe Gavin. 

_“Sorceress.”_ He said trying to hold his reluctance, but the Harpy was already moving towards Jared and Richard with purpose. 

_“Jared, you fuckboy. Did you hear your superior give you an order just now?”_ She said with disdain. It seemed the witch and him shared the distaste. 

_“Yeah, but Soph-”_ Tried to say Jared but as soon as he started, he was immediately slammed on his neck by the short girl, bringing him to the floor. 

_“What did you just called me you dried up piece of shit?”_ She asked the man panicking on the floor with the girl's dark silvery hand on his throat. 

_Cough! Cough!_

The man sputtered wheezing, his face getting red and tried to speak.

 _“Mss arrhpy! Miss Harpy”_ He said cowering and whimpering on the floor.

Feeling she made the point, the young sorceress stood up and after breathing in and out once, she turned towards Gavin. 

_“Miss Harpy, it's good to see you again.”_ Said the man with a hint of familiarity. 

_“Hi Gavin, it's good to see you too. Now, If you are going to bring that junkie you have for an inlaw, you better keep him in check.”_

_“Yes Miss, I apologize. Everything else seems to be in order though.”_ Replied Gavin with a smile.

The sorceress seemed to be uninterested already on the man, she was now giving him a frightful look accentuated by the eerie mask she wore. 

_“Not bringing Shiva anymore I see?”_ She asked him with an exaggeratedly disappointed tone. 

_“Er, no...Sorceress, these are not leisure walks for me. Besides she does not seem to think much of you. If you allow me to say, Sorceress.”_

_“Yeah, I know. That’s why I brought her a treat, be sure to give it to her would you?”_ She said and taking her black pointy hat on hand she casually stuck her whole arm inside and proceeded to extract a four feet long fish that looked to be quite fresh.

 _“Here Jerry catch!”_ She said and tossed the large fish to Jerry, his man. Something that surprised everyone there even Jared, who was yet to get up from where the witch had left him, was perplexed by the sight. 

_“Oh don't look at me like that Gavin, of course, I have one for you too.”_ She said with a cheery tone and tossed him another one of similar size. Gavin, who had to catch the fish with both his arms, seemed to perk up a lot at the sight of it and passed it over to one of his men. 

_“Thank you, Miss Harpy, and might I add that I’m glad to see you in such a good mood.”_ He said a lot warmer now.

The Harpy seemed to think for a second, and then lifting her right arm up she replied. 

_“Yeah, It's good to see things are going fine here. It's a good day.”_ She finished and then the broom she usually traveled on came to rest on her upwards palm and she took it.

 _“Your grace.”_ She added with an exaggerated bow, broom in hand.

Then as soon as she got there, the witch rocketed away on her broom at high speeds and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 _“It is a good day indeed Ezekiel, you should consider it a blessing that the Harpy has your pet in mind.”_ Said Gavin as he headed to his truck and waited for his driver to get in. 

Ezekiel could barely nod in response to what the man had said and signaled his men own men to pack up and leave. 

_“Until next time Gavin._ ” He said and they parted home.

It wasn't exactly a blessing to know that the witch kept his Shiva in mind, no. But he was not about to say it out loud. The witch was a character that had brought a lot of questions to what he thought he knew about their new reality, a girl with the powers to do almost anything it seemed, each time he saw her she displayed a new disconcerting ability and the Saviors had ever-growing respect for her, not just fear. He shuddered to think what she could do considering she had brought down a man taller than her with one arm.

His men had relayed to him the first time that they encountered the Saviors, that she could disappear and appear anywhere instantly, the way she used it to fight and ambush and he had seen himself that she had a wand that could seemingly do anything. 

At least the young girl was, relatively level headed and held to the rules they imposed on everyone, but she was an impossible obstacle if they ever wanted to fight their oppressors. 

* * *

After dropping in on Gavin, and stopping by to sneak around at the hilltop for a bit, Sophia finally turned her broom towards the Sanctuary. Her main home and the center of everything they worked on and for. As she got closer to the place she couldn't stop her good mood from settling down a bit, her mind bringing back recent events that had left a bad taste in her mouth. The defection of Dwight, Sherry and her sister Tina had certainly caught her by surprise, all coinciding with the one night she needed to leave due to her curse.

She knew that Dwight and Sherry had to put a lot of work to help Tina get her medications, and that was on top of living expenses. But to leave the protection the Sanctuary and the support of the Saviors was a bit extreme, and unforgivably stupid if she was blunt. Where would they go? What would they do when the stolen medication was all used up? as far as she could tell Dwight had sent his family to death because he had it hard. And yes, all of it was in pretty much Dwight's fault for not being willing to become a soldier, he was an original member of their group when they got there and she knew that the man could easily be a lieutenant, which would make everything easier for them. Sherry too could get her boots on and put some work, but she always wanted to have it easy and have other people do her work, Sophia’s respect for the couple had diminished permanently for their treason. 

Now he was dead or about to be dead even if they found them. Sure, Negan would give the girls a chance but Dwight was for sure going to die one way or another. And Tina?... She didn't know what to think about Tina, she felt betrayed by the older girl. They had just begun to get closer, it wasn't anything special, but still. And when she thought about it in retrospection, Sophia bitterly thought she could now tell that there was a hint of pity in Tina’s eye when the girl looked at her. 

Tina used her and she should have known, someone like her, with a face like she had. It was undeniable that her face was an uncomfortable sight. Nothing could be common and normal with such a sight, it became the elephant in the room, the uncomfortable truth. An unavoidable reminder of the ugliness of the world and her damaged past.

With a deep sigh, Sophia dropped down on the inside of the Sanctuary’s fences as opposed to just dropping in through the roof. She wanted to walk between the people and feel their mood, take in her home that was also the home of many other strugglers like her.

* * *

Inside the meeting room, Sophia found two of the three female lieutenants already waiting for the rest of the heads to join them, including head honcho who she had not seen walking into the Sanctuary. 

_“Hey girls, getting on the pre-meeting gossip?”_ She asked happily at Arat and Regina who were sitting together and in conversation, they both stared at her amused and tsked in sync, which brought a laugh from her. 

_“What’s up, Sophia? You sure do return refreshed form the full moons these days, makes one wonder what goes on in that secret place of yours.”_ Said Arat now interested in her as she sat in front of them, she decided not to take her mask. Sometimes when it was just the lieutenants she took her mask off, but she felt fine with it for now. 

_“Fresh air and a bit of sun agrees with me. You should come with me sometime, we could take a few days.”_ She offered. 

_“I ain't letting you float me to who knows where for who knows how long even if you paid me girly.”_ Said Regina, the oldest of the three female lieutenants, with Arat by her side agreeing with the woman. 

_“Oh but now I can just fit you in my luggage!”_ She said half-joking, it was the truth but she wanted to mess with them, which she gauged she succeeded based on the mixed emotions going through their faces and the worried look they shared.

 _“Hahahaha!”_ She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. 

_“You sure are in a good mood. I guess you don't know yet.”_ Said Regina in a more serious mood. 

_Oh, dear._ She thought. 

_“Know what? Any news on Dwight and the girls?”_ she asked trying to sound like it did not bother her. 

_“Yeah...I’m sorry Sophia, Tina died. She was bitten by a fucker.”_ Arat informed her.

 _“I know you two were close.”_ she finished.

 _“Fuuck, Tina is dead?...”_ She said, letting out a deep breath _._ She remained quiet for a few seconds, then recovered. _“It’s fine, it’s just that she didn’t have to die, it was stupid of them to leave…”_

Arat and Regina looked at her without saying anything, but she could tell they wanted to say more. 

_“I know...that Tina used me to get to the medication. That was...shitty of her.”_ She added.

 _“Don't even sweat about Tina and the medication. Besides, Sherry brought it back”_ Arat, the hard-ass bitch that she knew was saying now trying to comfort her. 

_Another one with pity._ She thought. 

_“Fucking Dwight, is he dead already?”_ She asked them with indignation.

 _“Naah...listen to this, Negan was all in on killing him but Sherry offered to marry him in exchange for his life.”_ Said Arat a bit miffed. 

Sophia’s jaw went slack at the surprising news. _“What a bitch that Sherry, am I right?”_ She said now a bit pissed. Both Arat and Regina laughed together and agreed. 

_“Too right.”_ Said Regina and lifted her glass in cheers. 

_“She always was a lazy ass and made Dwight do all the work, I bet she convinced him to run in the first place.”_ Shared Arat. 

_“Right?...”_ Said Sophia. _“That’s being weak, now her sister is dead, she is leaving her husband and is now the newest addition of that gang of whores with no drive or self-respect.”_

Both the other women agreed in silence, and she remained in thought. 

Sophia placed her left-hand’s full palm over her mask and felt the feathery clasp on the back of her head give in and retract, allowing the mask to come loose. She set it on the table in front of her and stared at the other women. 

_“...We failed to save Tina…”_ She finished holding her eyes on the lieutenants. 

Regina cursed under her breath and stood up to get two other glasses and filling them with the rum she was drinking, she handed one to Arat and one to her. 

Sophia took it and smelled it, she could tell that it was a good rum because it didn't cause her to gag. That was how it went with her and rum the very few other times she had tried it. 

Regina, Arat and her joined the glasses in the middle and with a clinking sound as a toast.

 _“For the Saviors.”_ Arat said and they echoed solemnly and swallowed the strong liquor at once. 

Sophia was not used to drinking like that, but it was not the first time that some of the saviors invited her to a toast with something strong. 

Soon after the shared toast among her friends the other lieutenants joined them with Negan in tow. He made a show of being surprised for her early arrival which she didn't believe for one second since she knew for sure that he knew why she came back early. 

_“The prodigal daughter has returned!”_ He stated and sat on his chair spreading all over the place. 

_“Eeew, don't call me your daughter.” She stated with a half-smile._

_“All grown up, going away from home and doing big lesbian girl things.”_ He continued not bothered, still trying to get at her. 

Sophia embarrassingly bristled at the man’s remarks. _“I’ll fucking vanish everything you own.”_ She threatened.

_“I have good and bad news for you.” He said ignoring her threat._

_“I know the bad news, what is the good news?”_ She asked, assuming the bad news was about Tina. 

_“The good news is that I’ll let you punish Dwight.”_ He declared with a wide smile, and if she was honest with herself, yes it was good news. Bitter good news. 

_“Fine, I’ll kill him as a punishment since he is exactly what we try to save people from and he is a backstabber that can't be trusted.”_ She was pretty decided on it.

 _“Except, hot ass fucking Sherry made a deal to marry moi in exchange for his life.”_ Negan reminded her, making a point of putting a finger on his chest.

 _“Sherry is a stupid bimbo and will marry you anyway if I kill Dwight and you know it.”_ Sophia angrily replied.

 _“Jealous? I can ask her if she is willing to share.”_ Negan said joking, she hoped.

 _“Again, eew. I don't want your used up toys”_ Arat laughed at the retort and Negan joined her, then stopped to become a little more serious.

 _“No, the real deal is that Dwighty boy wants to stop being a fuckboy, put on his big boy pants and enlist to serve! I'm gonna make him a lieutenant.”_ He happily said.

What the fuck was he thinking now it was beyond her, Negan liked to do these counter-intuitive things and turn them around to serve him in the end so Sophia thought it probably was one of his schemes. 

_“I wouldn’t trust him, but you know better about these things I guess.”_ She said and checked the faces of the lieutenants to see if they were on board too. There was Simon, Regina, Arat, and Gary taking place for Gavin who tended to stay closer to the Kingdom. And everyone looked to be in peace with the resolution, surely trusting Negan as much as her. 

_“Well, since that is resolved, on to the next order of business…”_ Said Negan and waited. 

Simon cleared his throat calling the attention of everyone. Simon was Negan’s right-hand man, he was tough as nails and had a reputation of favoring extreme measures, which told Sophia that Negan was keeping him close for that reason. But he was as loyal a Savior as any other at the table. 

_“About the recent ruckus that was reported to the west, preliminary reports say that it was a big ass horde. But there are some Saviors missing, including little Timmy and his crew, Laura took it upon herself to investigate what happened to them, which is why she is absent today.”_ Offered Simon. 

Timmy was a short man that lead a gang of bikers and they lived always on the road, they just fucked with anyone on the west of the Sanctuary, robbing and killing anyone that they came across and for now they were permitted to do so until future expansion to another outpost. Mostly they wanted to keep their backs safe and a crew like his was useful for that, the Hilltop and the Kingdom both being east of the Sanctuary. They reported every once in a while and sometimes they even stopped at the Sanctuary to trade and such. Sophia didn't like them one bit and was sure they were bound to get killed sooner or later.

 _“It was going to happen sooner or later, but let's not sleep on this Simon, keep me up to date.”_ Concluded Negan. _“Anything else to add from the Outposts?”_

 _“The Kingdom was due for delivery today, I am waiting on Gavin’s report.”_ Added Gary, she was one of Gavin’s men that sometimes played as his second in command. 

_“Oh, I dropped on them for a minute on my way here. The quota was met and everything went by without much to comment.”_ She told to Gary, who nodded in thanks _._

Then she focused on Simon.

 _“I also sneaked around and took new pictures of the Hilltop’s reserves that you asked me.”_ She said handing the man the photos. _“They seem to be well-stocked, is Paula having doubts?”_

Simon looked at the photos and let out a big sigh. _“She doesn’t trust Gregory, says he is a rat.”_ He told her, and she agreed. Sophia had seen the old man a few times and she had gotten a very bad impression of the man.

With that and a few words from Negan, they closed the meeting of the heads and everyone except Negan and her, exited the room. 

_“Sucks about Tina, she was a hottie.”_ Offered Negan in his version of reaching out to her. 

_“Yeah, but she fooled me.”_ She said quietly grabbing her mask and looking at it, at the hard and unrelenting expression on its face, big eyes and powerfully angry brows.

 _“It’s all about that scar.”_ Said Negan in all seriousness.

 _“What? What are you trying to say?”_ Every Time they had a heart to heart he never failed to bring it up in some way or another. 

_“It’s your weakness, you need to get over it because until you do it will make you a victim in your mind and no matter how powerful you are, ditzies like Tina will be able to do what she did.”_ He explained to her, but she couldn't see how her scar made her an easy target. 

_“You know I did this to myself, right?”_ She said bitterly. 

_“Yeah, so where does the victim part come from?”_ He asked her, and even though she couldn't put it into words, she thought she understood what he meant. Maybe there was true to it, maybe when she felt vulnerable she reverted to a victim persona? What does that even mean, how could she even know when she was one or the other. 

_“What are you doing today?”_ He asked her playing around with Lucille. _“Wanna hang? I have a new atari”_ He offered. 

_“A what?”_ She asked, but received a blank stare from the man. _“Forget it, I want to check the water reserves and then maybe see if I catch up with Gavin on his way here, make sure they get here fine.”_ She said thinking out loud. 

_“You know you don't have to do any of that right?”_ Said Negan. 

_“I know, it’s for me. For us, we have a good thing here. We have kept this hole area safe for almost two years now.”_ She was proud of that. 

_“Forget about it, go practice your spells or something. Go get laid, whatever. I got it here.”_ Negan insisted in his patented crass manner. 

_“Well… for now let's do the Dwight thing. So it is over.”_ She concluded pressing the mask against her face. As she did, feathers grew from the side and enveloped her head and hair holding it in place tightly, an effect that had been difficult to figure out and satisfying to achieve. 

_“Oh, Sophia?...”_ He said, she looked at him and he was giving her a look. _“Don't do that thing please”_ He finished.

 _“What thing? I am not going to kill him.”_ She said honestly. 

_“I’m talking about that thing that breaks people in like fucking ten seconds fucking flat.”_ Said Negan. 

_Oh, that thing._ She thought. _I guess he needs to be able to work for us still._

_“He will be just fine, it will be fast, faster than the iron.”_ She said trying to sound reassuring. 

* * *

They parted in the hallway, Negan heading to the main area of the Sanctuary where all the workers gathered and her walking towards the box where Dwight was being held.

She found him in the dark all beaten and bloody, they had taken his clothes and given him the usual drone attire. He stared at her with a mix of fear and resignation. 

She thought of what to say for a second as she took in the sorry state that the man was in. Curled up like a wounded dog, pressing against the corner of bare concrete, darkroom. 

_“When are you going to man the fuck up Dwight? I can’t believe the stupidity of what you did. I am sure it was all Sherry’s Idea.”_ She began. Then man remained quiet and still, she thought he was rather accepting of his mistakes. 

_Good._ She thought. 

_“Who killed Tina?”_ She asked him at once.

 _“_ _me…_ _”_ He said meekly. 

_“What!?”_ She had heard him, but she wanted him to say it. 

_“I killed Tina!! She is dead because of me!”_ He said finally breaking down. 

_Good._ She thought, glad to feel the man’s self-hatred. 

_“CRUCIO!!!”_ She shouted and pointed at the broken man inside the dark concrete box. She held the spell for no more than three seconds, but she knew it was enough for someone who has never felt it. Every biological warning on him screamed in alarm inside him, and all his mind conveyed was the fervent will to never feel it again. Pain in its entirety. 

_“AAAAHHH!!”_ He shouted wildly even after the spell was broken. He was left on the floor crying and dry heaving.

 _“Let’s go, get up.”_ She ordered giving the man a kick _. “I hope with what it’s coming your way you will learn to put your head down and get to work. No more messing around or falling for silly dreams. You should know now that there is nothing else out there that can be better than what we can give you here at the Sanctuary, with Negan. So get through this, do your job and all of this will be in the past.”_

She stared at him there on the floor, she could tell that he was not ready to get up yet. Not after feeling the Cruciatus for the first time. 

_“All you had to do since the beginning was to swallow that pride, that fear, that honor and become one of us. Us! who work on saving others doing the hard shit that others don't dare. I know you can do it because Negan believes in you.”_ She preached to him, she wanted him to understand that despite the punishment he was one step from the best life that he could get in the new world.

Dwight struggled to get up, his muscles visibly trembling and cramping, his breathing heavy and his eye completely bloodshot. They walked in silence to the crowd where Negan was getting to the end of his speech about the rules and why they are important that he always did on these occasions. 

Dwight walked slowly towards a chair that was placed in the middle of the crowd and sat down expecting.

 _“Incarcerous!”_ She intoned and thick heavy ropes wrapped themselves around him, keeping him in place. 

_“This will be fast.”_ She told him. _“ Hold his head from the right side.”_ She then said to two saviors. 

Standing in front of him she leveled her wand to the left side of his face. She did not need any incantations for the effect she wanted to do, she was quite in tune when it came to conjuring fire in many ways.

It started slowly as a point of red light on the tip of her wand, and then in a second, it turned into a small jet of bright orange flame that enveloped his left side. She didn't need to hold it for long to get the desired effect. Now Dwight had a mark that was unavoidable, a constant reminder of his weakness and failure.

She was too lost in her mind to hear him cry in pain, some people applauded, some people gasped in shock, there was a little girl crying somewhere. Dr. Carson got to work as soon as she let go of the spell, he was going to survive it. Sophia turned around and walked past a teary-eyed and trembling Sherry, towards Negan who was looking from up high. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was walking behind her friend Carl through the woods, the sound of their footsteps and the occasional creaking of deadfall filling the tense silence between them. In her hand she was holding a wet paper that was once a letter, a message from a living person to another, at least at the moment it was written. 

_“It doesn't look that old.”_ Enid said trying to discern the contents of the letter, the black inked jumbly writing of grownups was almost impossible to decipher for her, she could make out worlds like _walkers, home, remember._ All in all, she guessed it told the same type of story that everyone told. 

_“Yeah?”_ Said Carl, half-interested without even sparing her an eye. He was walking ahead of her trying to scan the trees with his one surviving eye. 

_“I mean we can’t read what they wrote, but just by doing this they are saying something.”_

_“What?”_ Asked Carl and she couldn't help but notice his skeptical tone. 

_“We are not alone.”_ She repeated, lightly chuckling. It wasn’t often that she felt optimistic. 

It wasn't like she always was this optimistic, but these days she thought she was in a far better place than she was before Carl’s group got to Alexandria. She liked Carl, and Maggie and Glenn. It used to be that she would sneak out of the walls because she felt somehow better by herself outside, alone. So now getting to do it with the company of Carl was a bit uplifting, even if she thought there was no reason any more to keep going outside like she used to. 

Maybe the feeling of safety within the walls was grinding to her new self, the Enid that came back from the end of the world and the loss everyone she knew. 

_“We knew that. We saw it. People died.”_ Answered back the boy. He was talking about the wolves.

Enid sighed.

 _“Why are we coming here?”_ She asked, finally frustrated by the boy’s attitude.

 _“Cause we are kids, it's what they do”_ Responded her new friend back, which confused her more, because she had been feeling like maybe he was annoyed to be there with her. 

_I guess...but it’s still dangerous._

_“We are not kids.”_ She said resolutely. 

They ended up finding a nice and dry spot to sit against a fallen tree, surrounded by the sound of wind through the trees, and spent some quiet time reading comics and eating snacks. Just by saying it sounds boring, but Enid thought she had forgotten the last time she enjoyed a moment like that. 

Until the sound of a twig breaking under the weight of something spooked them. 

Carl was fast to get his gun out and she hurried for cover. They both observed and listened for a second until they saw the source of the noise. It was Spencer and Michone, strangely, they were walking the woods going somewhere. She glanced at Carl and saw that the boy seemed to decide it was not strange enough to follow.

After they let them pass without making themselves known to them, the moment was broken so they picked up their stuff and began the walk home. 

On their way back they came across a walker roaming through the trees, it was relatively close to their walls so Carl decided to put it down. The thing stopped as soon as it heard them, turning slowly and twitching eerily until it was facing them in full. It was Spencer's mom, Deanna. 

Enid wondered for a second how it had ended there, she should have been devoured but here she was wandering the woods. 

_“We should kill it.”_ She decided, wanting to give it a rest and reached for her knife. 

Carl grabbed her hand and stopped her. _“No, go home.”_ Carl ordered her.

 _No, someone has to put her down! It’s not right._ She thought.

 _“It’s bullshit, it should be dead.”_ She said moving ahead to put Deanna to rest. But she was stopped by Carl, who stepped in front of her, giving her a meaningful look. 

_“Move.”_ She demanded. 

_“We can't kill it. Spencer is here, we should lead it to him.”_

Now the Deanna walker was on them and Carl easily pushed it away, it fell clumsily to the ground.

 _“What the hell is wrong with you?”_ She asked him, did he want to put Spencer in danger or what?

 _“You wouldn't understand.”_ Was all the boy said. 

Reluctantly, she helped him lead the walker slowly towards the direction in which Michone and Spencer had been walking and eventually they found them. 

Enid tried to stay out of sight in order not to get in trouble, she wasn't afraid of Spencer, but Michone was scary. Carl took dead Deanna across their path trying to stay hidden and then when it was clear Spencer had found his mother, he came back to her side, panting. 

_“He needs to do it himself.”_ Said Carl grimly. 

They both watched the pair and it seemed that Michone and Spencer understood what they needed to do. 

But then, as Michone tried to get behind Deanna something else called her attention. The woman was suddenly staring at something coming from the other side and Enid saw the face of pure terror that took over her features. 

_“Aah!”_ They heard Spencer scream and tumble, falling on his ass.

Carl and Enid could not see what had given the two grown-ups pause, so he quietly moved to a better position, with her on tow.

As the scene came in full view of their eyes, Enid’s blood drained from her face and she felt her legs go weak. Michone moved fast towards Spencer and stood with her katana high over her head, her body covering the fallen man.

There was a monster walking calmly from between the trees, seemingly unperturbed by the presence of Michone and Spencer. 

Dark big hooves moved slowly and quietly over the foliage, bringing a skeletal horse-like creature into full view. It was a terrifying visage of big milky eyes with no pupil, a dark leathery hide covered a frame of bones without flesh between them, it had a pair of bat-like wings folded over its body which the thing opened in an eerily calm display of warning. Then proceeded to strike the Deanna walker over the head with its beak-like muzzle, bringing it down in one hit, the strike so quick and expertly dealt that it made the skull almost sound like eggshell breaking.

Enid looked at Carl but he was as perplexed and petrified as her and the others, which fueled her own terror even more, she pulled on his arm but he wouldn't budge, she wanted to run. 

The monster lifted its head again and emitted a disturbing shrill call, unnatural, and then from behind it a smaller version of the thing came into view trotting with the clumsy movements of a foal. They both then started eating the corpse of Deanna, tearing flesh with their sharp beaks like an owl pulling a dead mouse apart, effortlessly.

That seemed to be enough for Michone and Spencer. They bolted from the sight without wasting a second, not a word spared. 

_“Carl lets go, I wanna go home.”_ She said, her voice shamefully sounding extra young.

The boy turned his one, wide-open, eye from the morbid sight and nodded in silence.

From then on, Enid had enough of walking the woods.

* * *

They were sprinting in a marathoning race to catch a truck, following the tire marks on the pavement. Rick could see many tire tracks, but thankfully he had his best tracker with him, his brother Daryl. 

They had found a great stash of food and goods on a truck inside a barn, then stupidly let a random guy steal it under their noses. But Rick could bet that the man was not counting on them following a vehicle on foot, as much of an impossible task as it sounds, he knew sometimes perseverance could take people by surprise.

Once they rounded a curve, Daryl signaled him to halt, he had heard something, so they laid prone against the pavement and sneaked a peek ahead. They were in luck, It looked like the man had a flat tire and was in the process of changing it. 

_“Let’s flank him from the cover of the trees so we can get close.”_ He told Daryl, signalling to the trees on the man’s back, and needed no verbal communication to know that the man agreed.

Moving quickly at first and then slowing down to make less noise, they managed to get behind the man crouching over the tire of the truck. Rick motioned Daryl to spread so they could surround him, but then something happened. 

There was a loud noise from high over their heads. A bang like the report of a gun and suddenly, with a gush of air that reached them, someone appeared out of nowhere right next to the man who had introduced himself as Paul, giving him such a fright that he instinctively jumped up only to fall back again.

A young masked female appeared out of thin air, setting out a gush of air in all directions with a low whoosh. Black tights with hiking boots and a weathered red sleeveless, that showed the telltale signs of some other garb underneath it, on a thin frame which nevertheless had a wiry musculature. She had a chest strap over the shirt but it wasn’t fitted for a gun and on her hip was a leather belt that held a curved sword sheathed in a wooden scabbard with silvery details.

The mask itself had female features but it’s unforgivingly hard eyebrows gave the impression of inhuman danger, even if underneath showed very human eyes. A feathery design painted in black and white covered the mask, the feathers radiated gradually from the center to the outer edges but at the sides, they seemed to grow into actual feathers that hugged the head of the female all the way to the back, where they joined in a feathery grasp. And to top it all, she had a point, honest to god, black witch hat on her head that seemed to be very sturdy yet very battered. 

Rick and Daryl froze in place and they locked eyes, sharing the confusion. Did he just hallucinated out of exertion or something?. He signaled Daryl to stay put and quiet. 

_“Jesus!”_ Shouted the young female happily as soon as she materialized next to the man, she looked very young and could not be more than five feet tall. _“Did I scare you?”_ She asked, laughing slightly.

Jesus, as the man had mentioned his friends used to call him, lied down on the pavement when he fell and grunted in exasperation. 

_“Great just what I needed.”_ He said to himself, not paying attention to the girl standing over him.

 _“Not a nice way to greet your friends, I think.”_ Said the girl and offered her hand to help him get up. The man chose to ignore her and stood up by himself, which didn’t seem to offend her.

 _“We are not friends...what do you want?”_ Said the man, his mood changed completely from the friendly thief they encountered. 

_“I was just flying by and saw you, though I should drop by, no need to be an ass about it.”_ She said, and Jesus did not respond to her, instead went back to the tire. 

The girl huffed and pushed him away from the tire and reached into her chest strap.

 _“Move, I will fix it.”_ She pointed a dark wooden stick at the tire which, to Rick and Daryl’s astonishment, proceeded to inflate itself in a second and leaving it like new.

 _“There, now stop being rude It’s getting on my nerves.”_ She said with authority. 

Jesus sighed in defeat and finally looked at the girl. 

_“Sorry, but what do you expect?”_ He asked her in frustration.

The girl waved the answer off dismissively. 

_“Yeah, yeah I know we suck, Negan sucks, whatever...What do you have here?”_ She asked, pointing at the truck with her thumb. Rick saw then that her right arm was covered in some dark silvery material that he had never seen before.

 _“Just stuff for the Hilltop.”_ Answered the man.

The girl moved to the back of the truck and with a wave of her stick again, the door opened by itself. Rick was having trouble believing what he was seeing, he hoped Daryl could stay put. It seemed this girl was in control here, and Jesus was reluctantly complying.

She let out a practiced whistle and looked satisfied. 

_“Nice haul, good work!.”_ She said holding her thumb up to the man.

Jesus remained quiet and stared at the masked girl with a dead expression, he was in no mood for humor.

 _“Wow, Jesus you fucking suck, man.”_ She stated with considerable less patience and held her hand up to the sky with her palm open. 

_“You say we are friends, but friends give each other their names.”_ Said Jesus, clearly fishing for something.

To Rick’s amazement, a fancy broom glided down until and rested itself obediently on her palm. It’s brush neatly combed and held by golden rings, the handle wider and more stylish than any broom he had ever seen.

 _“You know exactly how to call me.”_ She stated as she placed a foot on what looked to be a foothold near the brush end of the broom and held it with one hand. Then, the broom and girl began to glide upwards and then without saying anything else, she bolted at neck break speed blowing a gust of air. 

Rick and Daryl shared another confused look, unsure of how to proceed, but they still needed to get the food for Alexandria.

They ambushed Jesus from behind and even though he put up a fight, in the end, they managed to subdue the man and held him at gunpoint. 

_“Where did your girlfriend go? You out here putting on a goddamned show or something?”_ Asked Daryl looking everywhere for any signs of the female.

Jesus looked at them with confusion. 

_“Yeah, she’s not my type...but you are telling me you really don’t know her?”_ He asked, suddenly interested.

 _“Not our problem, the keys.”_ Interrupted Rick.

 _“It might be if you are new here, she’s certainly mine.”_ He continued but Rick had no patience for the man, the whole scene had been so unbelievable that he didn’t know what to think. Only that his people were hungry.

 _“Don’t make me take the keys out of your corpse, asshole.”_ Daryl insisted by pressing his gun on his face. 

_“Do you even have ammo?”_ he asked, skeptical.

They both managed to make the point by shooting a walker that was slowly shambling towards them. 

_“The keys, now.”_

_“I think you know I’m not a bad guy.”_ pleaded the man. 

_“Yeah? What do you know about us?”_ Threatened Rick. 

He decided to tie the man in such a way that he could break free eventually. But the man wouldn't let it go easily, he was fighting for that food as much as they were, and in the end, all three of them lost the truck to the bottom of a lake. The guy named Jesus took a big hit, so after thinking about it a bit they decided to do the right thing and take him to their doctor, get him patched up. 

* * *

By the next day, the man named Jesus had broken free from his bonds, snuck past Daryl and got into Rick’s house all without anyone noticing him. But what surprised Rick more wasn’t the fact that he had gone to his room and caught him and Michone in naked in bed, it was the fact that the man was itching for a friendly sit down. So he gathered his most trusted friends and they all sat down to listen to what the man had to say. 

_“I checked out your arsenal, haven’t seen anything like that in a long time. You are well equipped.” Began saying Jesus, not a good start._

_“But your provisions are low, very low for the number of people you have. Fifty-four?”_ He asked.

 _“More than that.”_ Said Maggie, quick to give the safe answer.

 _“Well I appreciate the cookie, my compliments to the chef.”_ said the man. 

_“Yeah she ain’t here”_ answered Daryl, bothered by the mention of Carol.

_“Look we got off to a bad start, but we are on the same side, the living side.” continued Jesus. “You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn’t.”_

_“I’m from a place that it's a lot like this one, part of my job is looking for other settlements to trade with. My community needs things too. I can tell you are good people, that this is a good place, and that you could be exactly what we needed. I think our communities could benefit from each other.”_

_“Do you have food?”_ Asked Glenn.

_“We started to raise livestock, we scavenge, we grow, everything from tomatoes to sorghum. And we have enough to trade.”_

_“Tell us why we should believe you.”_ Rick said to Jesus, he just knew there was more to it than that, going by what they had witnessed yesterday. 

_“Listen, we can go today, we take a car and you can be back home in a day.”_

_“Wait, you are looking for more settlements. You mean you are already trading with other groups?”_ Asked Maggie, thinking about what he was already thinking. 

Jesus smiled and looked at them. 

_“Your world is about to get a whole lot bigger.”_

* * *

They took the RV not long after that talk, he wanted to get there and back as soon as they could and make use of the daylight if something happened on the way. And something did happen.

On the way they stopped and rescued a couple of guys from Jesus’s community, they had crashed their car and were hiding from the walkers inside a building. 

Jesus had told him that most of his people were not fighters, it seemed to Rick that he was being honest about that.

It was good they did stop to help because one of the men was a doctor, an obstetrician to be exact, they were scavenging for medication and he was happy to offer his help to Maggie after he found out she was pregnant. In Rick’s book, it was definitely a sign that they had made the right choice, the news lifting the morale and hope of his friends. He could easily see it on their faces.

The hilltop was a large patch of land surrounded by a log wall that had an old mansion as the main landmark. They used it as a communal house but there were also trailers that were used by its inhabitants. They grew food outside and inside, while also keeping some livestock pens too, it wasn’t much but having a growing group of chickens and other animals was a luxury in Ricks opinion.

The leader of the Hilltop was a dodgy man named Gregory that gave the impression he was bothered by the state of the Alexandrians and had the gall to have them get cleaned before they could talk. Rick made the decision right there to let Maggie handle Gregory, he knew he did not have the patience for a politician, and it was a good decision since the man was playing hard to get. They were ready to give up and go home when a man came into the mansion looking pale.

 _“Gregory, they are back!”_ The man said. 

Gregory got up from his desk looking worried and hurried outside after sharing a look with Jesus, they all followed.

Outside, two men and a woman were walking in from outside.

 _“Ethan, what happened to everybody else?”_ He asked. 

_“They are dead.”_ Answered Ethan, they all looked pissed. 

_“Negan? I thought we had a deal.”_ Asked Gregory back. 

_“They said it wasn't enough! was the drop light?”_ Asked the other man, it didn't seem like he trusted Gregory much. 

_“No, of course not.”_ Said Gregory.

 _“They still have Craig.”_ Commented the girl. They all looked desperate. 

Ethan came closer to Gregory and put a hand on his shoulder.

 _“They said they’ll keep him alive if we deliver a message.”_ He said gravely. 

_“So tell me.”_ Said Gregory expectantly.

Ethan just apologized and with his other hand stabbed the old man in the stomach. 

Rick was moving immediately, he pushed the man off Gregory and began to struggle to take his blade. Ethan was a big man and managed to shake him off then threw a jab at his head, but he managed to block and trip him. 

They struggled on the ground until Ethan got on top of him and finally put the blade on his neck. 

_“Stay back!!_ ” He shouted. _“Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!”_

But Michonne ignored the warning and came up to him, putting her katana on his head menacingly.

 _“Drop it.”_ She said. 

And as soon as the man looked away, he took his own knife and stuck it in his neck, letting out a torrent of hot blood that washed over him and putting an end to the fight. 

Everybody freaked out at the sight of all the blood that spilled from Ethan’s neck and it took Jesus great effort to calm everybody enough for them to put their spears out. 

Jesus took Gregory to the doctor and, to Jesus’s request, Rick and his people went back inside the mansion to clean up and wait for some answers. 

_“Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up, he is in pain but he’ll live.”_ Said Jesus when he came back a little later.

 _“So what happens now? Is that common here?”_ Asked Michonne. 

_“Things like that don’t usually happen here, but… it's subtle, their influence.”_ Answered Jesus while leaning against the old man’s big desk.

Rick had other questions though, Gregory had named someone that they had heard off yesterday and like a month before, too.

 _“We heard the name Negan, a while back Daryl and Abraham had an encounter with his men and yesterday that girl named him too, who is he?”_ He asked Jesus, getting to the point. 

_“Girl?”_ said Glenn looking at Daryl and Rick.

 _“Negan is the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up.”_ Answered Jesus sounding more tired than before.

_“They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss and made a lot of demands, even more threats. And they killed one of us, Rory. He was sixteen years old, they beat him to death right in front of us. Said they needed us to understand, right off the bat.”_

_“Gregory is not exactly good at confrontation, he is not the leader I would have chosen but he helped make this place what it is and the people like him.”_ Jesus told them.

 _“He made the deal.”_ Maggie concluded wisely.

 _“Half of everything, our supplies our crops, our livestock. It goes to the Saviors.”_ Said Jesus. 

_“And what do you get in return?”_ Asked Glenn. 

_“They don’t attack this place, they don’t kill us. Of course, they paint it as keeping us safe and all that, nothing new.”_

_“Why don't you attack them?”_ Questioned Daryl, like it was that simple. Rick knew better, these people were really just survivors trying to live by, not like them. 

_“Our people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had guns or ammo. They took all that when they made the deal.”_ Jesus answered.

 _“Well, how many people does Negan have?”_ Rick asked Jesus. 

_“We don’t know, we have seen groups as big as twenty.”_

_“Hold up. They show up, kill a kid and you give them half of everything? These dicks just have a good story, a boogeyman, he ain’t shit. We’ll do it, if we go get your men back, kill Negan, take out his boys. Will you hook us up? We want food, medicine and one of them cows.”_ Offered Daryl.

 _“Well, It’s not that simple, they also have that girl that you saw yesterday.”_ Said Jesus.

 _“What is up, what is that about a girl?”_ Repeated Glenn seeing his chance. It was Daryl who answered him. 

_“Yesterday some girl showed up out of nowhere, she didn't see us, but she was doing all kinds of weird shit.”_ Managed to explain Daryl, to little help of Glenn.

 _“They call her Harpy or Miss Harpy. She says she is a witch and I believe that is exactly what she is. It’s a young girl that has the power to do terrifying things.”_ Jesus said with a sour expression. 

_“You saw her fly and the moment she appeared, that was some kind of instant teleportation, she also has a wand which she can use to do all kinds of things. She is unpredictable and very loyal to Negan and his people.”_ Told them Jesus, Maggie was looking at Rick with a face that said she believed the man to be nuts and Glenn looked at him to see if he was being jerked around.

 _“What? Is this a joke?”_ Glenn said but was ignored again. 

_“I bet she is Negan, I bet they are all led by some girl playing tough. We put a bullet in that bitch and she is down. No amount of freak shit can stop a bullet.”_ Daryl said with confidence.

 _“Wait, Rick, you believe this too?”_ Maggie asked in shock.

 _“I...don’t know exactly what we saw, but it was something like that.”_ Rick said, it was hard to believe that something like that could be real and not some kind of elaborate sham. _“But I know I saw a girl, young, and no matter what tricks they may have. It’s true that a bullet puts an end to everyone.”_

Jesus thought about it for a moment and then looked at him waiting for a comment. 

_“Confrontation has never been something we had trouble with.”_ He told him. _“The offer stands.”_

_“Well...I’ll take it to Gregory.”_ He said and left the room

The whole thing with the witch had him doubting, but the reality is that Alexandria needed food and they had enough to give away half and live well. Hilltop was exactly what his community needed, considering that most of his people were fighters and few other Alexandrians really did some work for the settlement. Like the ones building the walls, but up to now they had been getting by without growing anything substantial. 

If they had to do what they did best to feed their people, they would.

* * *

It was like someone kicked a beehive when the news of what happened at the Satellite outpost reached the Sanctuary, Sophia heard it from Laura who had just arrived from the scene. The entire outpost had been massacred in a night, more than thirty saviors killed and some missing. As soon as she processed the terrible event, she took to her broom and flew straight to the outpost. 

They were still managing the corpses and walkers when she got there, Sophia did her best to help the workers on the cleanup, half in shock. By what she could tell, there had been a big firefight, the floor was littered with shell casings. Some saviors were shot through the back, some on the head and some were gunned down in groups, they even killed some in their sleep. 

As far as they knew they were the only community in the area with that firepower, she wondered briefly if one of the lieutenants was doing some dodgy shit but it was unlikely, Regina kept a straight registry of every round and weapon. 

_Would the Kingdom risk something like this?._ She thought, but it didn’t make sense for them to attack the Satellite outpost instead of the chemical plant.

 _“Miss Harpy, we just got word that they found others in the old slaughterhouse outpost.”_ It was an old abandoned outpost that was turned into a sort of warehouse they sometimes used. She barely acknowledged the messenger and took to the sky in a moment, heading to the place, on the way she kept her eyes open for any sign of living people but found nothing. 

At the location was Simon who had been the first to respond to the emergency, since this was an outpost that was under his command. Simon was raving about the Hilltop and was threatening to burn everyone there in retaliation, something that she knew would never happen, the Hilltop were great producers after all. Still, she knew the rough man good enough to let him vent without provoking. 

Inside she found some guy she only knew they called Primo and four others that included a young woman named Michelle that she was actually familiar with, but the worst was at the back where they had burned alive five people that were now unrecognizable. The stench was so strong that the people trying to sort it out were having problems even breathing, she was admittedly far more used to it since fire was something she used often against large amounts of undead so she dismissed them and took to cleaning it herself, Levitating the bodies carefully and positioning them outside with the rest. 

When she was done with helping she walked over to Simon who had calmed down by then.

 _“What were they doing here?”_ She asked him

 _“I know for a fact that Primo was at the satellite outpost, and we found evidence of two people tied with tape.”_ Simon stated, his marginally better.

_“Why were you ranting about the Hilltop before?”_

_“Yesterday we put the pressure on Gregory, he was giving us the short end, so I told Paula to take someone until they make it right. Well, now there isn’t anyone from the Hilltop neither here nor at the Satellite.”_ He explained. 

_Well...there were some unrecognizable bodies though._ She thought, but reminding him of that would only aggravate his mood. 

_“There was a shitstorm of bullets at the other outpost and I am pretty sure the Hilltop has no weapons or ammo”_ She countered.

_“Yeah and now whoever attacked us also took everything the outpost had, so they are not exactly squandering.”_

_“Fuuck…”_ She knew then that there was going to be more blood one way or another. _“You heading back now?”_ She asked Simon.

_“Yeah, as soon as the boys are done.”_

_“I will tag along from above, to be safe.”_ She offered the man. 

He reached inside his vehicle and took a handy. 

_“Here take this and keep me informed of what you see.”_

Sophia doubted, they were generally wasted on her since they damaged the longer she held them but she guessed it was fine just until the Sanctuary. 

_“I’ll give it back when we get there. Keep on your toes.”_ She said and took to the skies to hover above and watch over the men. 

* * *

When Sophia entered the meeting room the others were already waiting. She saw that Negan was standing with Lucille very close to his face, and knew he was surely repeating his mantra. She chose to remain standing in one corner instead of sitting at the table, everyone that paid notice the wood at the head of the table knew why it was so dented and chipped. 

In the end, his mantra won the battle apparently because he took a calming deep breath and sat down. 

_“Simon”_ He ordered his right-hand man. Simon stood up with a tired expression and rested both his hands on the table.

 _“Thirty-one enforcers, twenty-two at the Satellite Outpost and nine at the slaughterhouse. Mostly gunned down, some burned… Two days ago I had my people put some pressure on the Hilltop for cutting us short.”_ He continued, but Negan stopped him there. 

_“How?”_ He asked pointedly.

 _“Killed one, took one and sent the others to kill Gregory, their leader, and get the rest of their quota with the promise to deliver the hostage when everything was in order.”_ He reported, it was not exactly what he had told Sophia but in a sense, it was worse. She wondered what the real details were. 

_“A bit hard, but that's how it goes.”_ Commented Negan, everybody agreed.

 _“The fact is.”_ Continued Simon, _“that we know for a fact that the Hilltop doesn’t have that type of firepower. Yet, there was no one from the Hilltop among the bodies and there were also signs of at least two detainees in the slaughterhouse, that escaped at some point.”_

_“Who did they take from the Hilltop, do you know them?” Regina asked._

Simon sighed. _“No clue who it was they took initially.”_

Negan slammed his bat on the table with great strength. 

_“Do we need a fucking secretary here!!?? Want me to get some of my wives for each of you!!??”_ He shouted nobody wanted to answer that. 

Gavin leaned back in his chair and huffed in his usual way. 

_“For starters, I think we should double our eyes on all roads and especially every road that leads to Hilltop.”_ He offered, everyone nodded in agreement, Sophia as well. It was the most sensible measure beyond going out like madmen looking for the perpetrators. 

_“Well then fucking do it. Let’s get out a map and hash it out right now. We are going to be the embodiment of patience and carefulness until we get these motherfuckers.”_ resolved Negan.

 _“What about the Hilltop? And the Outpost.”_ Asked Simon and Negan gave him a side-eye, Simon wanted blood for his men, Sophia knew and so did Negan. 

_“It’s already cleaned, but maybe we should have left it as it was and posted some eyes nearby in case they returned or something.”_ She thought out loud, which gained her a shocked look from Simon and from Dwight at what she had suggested. She hadn't noticed the latter before, Negan made him a lieutenant at once after his punishment, for whatever reason Sophia could not guess.

 _“Fucking hell girl! Out of the mouth of babes, eh Simon?”_ Said Negan amused but continued. _“Have it remanned with the bare crew and they will mostly stay put and keep their eyes open until we deal with whichever group of animals with guns that attacked us. Anybody see anything, report it back and we will do a follow-up. No brash acting.”_

 _“I say we look to the west too, considering what happened to Timmy.”_ Commented Laura one of the female lieutenants, a dick of a woman according to Sophia but she was still smart and loyal friend, something that she respected a lot. 

_“You got it, put a crew together to replace the dick brigade, Laura.”_ Negan ordered

 _“I want to take care of that.”_ Interrupted Dwight then looked at Laura. _“If it’s alright with you.”_ He finished, Laura looked a bit miffed by the intrusion on her job.

 _“Fine, but I will select the people for the team if you will lead it.”_ She declared. 

Negan seemed amused by the interaction. Not all the Lieutenants trusted Dwight very much but like it or not, Sophia had seen the man make a turn for the better. He was volunteering for anything he could, and adhered strictly to the rule, was taking the hard jobs and enjoying all the privileges the position came with. As much as she had looked down on him as someone she knew before the Sanctuary, she had to admit that he had followed her advice. 

She just hoped he had learned for good. 

_After all, things might get busy soon._ She thought, picturing the floors filled with shell casings at the Satellite outpost. 

_No, they will._


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter is kind of a filler chapter so, and since this week I’ve managed to write more than I expected, today will be a double drop.

Chapter 4

Once every detail was hashed out on maps for each of the lieutenants, Negan dismissed them all. She followed him to his place where he grabbed a beer and sat between two of his wives, a skinny redhead and a short brunette that always gave her the stink eye. 

Most of Negan’s wives disliked her for some reason but Sophia thought little of it, or to be exact, she thought little of them. They stayed in one place all the time doing nothing and depending on Negan, they needed permission to do almost anything, none of them showed any initiative to achieve anything. It was baffling for her that these women subjected themselves to such boredom, many would drink first thing in the morning if it wasn't because Negan forbade them. 

She saw Sherry throwing her a look, Sophia couldn’t decide what to make of the way she was looking at her. Sherry had become a sort of support for the other wives, support for what Sophia could not guess but the times she had seen her she was in close conversation with one or some of them. 

_“Are you going to talk or ogle my girls?”_ Negan said, calling her attention. There was a giggle somewhere in the room. 

_“I was thinking...Considering there might be another group of people living within our territory, don’t you think it’s time to get rid of that horrible thing you have upfront? It smells and attracts all kinds of pests.”_

_“What? No fucking way. I told you it’s a statement and the walkers disguise us.”_ He countered. 

_“It’s not disguising anything, they are falling apart. If there is some-”_

_“Listen.”_ Negan interrupted her. _“All I’m saying is that maybe there are better things to be doing than something we don’t need right now, the fences are strong and fat Joey has the hordes in control. The Sanctuary is fine.You should go do something else or even better go do someone, you are always doing this or that. Try to relax for a while, it may get busy soon anyway.”_

_“And what are_ **_you_ ** _gonna do until then?”_ She asked in reproach, Negan had been too laidback lately. 

_“I’m going to sit and wait, maybe fuck a few of my wives until they step into our sights and then it’ll be time to crack some skulls”_

_“And?”_ She pressed on. 

Negan sighed and made a face like he was talking to his mother. 

_“AND I will go see the workers about what happened at the outpost, naturally”_ He finished taking a sip. Sophia agreed with the idea, it was the first time their group lost that many people in one day. 

_“Good, I will head out and see if I can find some clue before the sun is down.”_ She decided, mostly saying it to herself. 

_“No no, no. You are too involved, you were cleaning the bodies of people we knew today. Take a step back, I told you this is just the beginning. Now get out.”_ He finished and began groping one of the girls as a point. 

To Sophia’s reluctance, she agreed. There was no way she was staying there when he started like that with the girls anyway. 

_“Fine, bye. Asshole”_ She said, it was almost a tradition with them to end with some insult. 

_“Nerd!”_ He shouted as she left the room. 

She walked out and thought for a second about what to do. Sophia was always a diligent student as a kid, took her homework seriously and tried to do her best, she didn’t have much beyond that after all. She wasn't a popular kid in school and even though she often spent afternoons at home, she wished she could spend more time with kids her age often, but her Ed wouldn’t like it. 

She tried not to think much of the time she spent at the Atlanta camp or her time at her old master’s tower, it felt like it was a whole phase of her life when she was really lost, the fear, the confusion, and the incertitude was too prominent in her mind at the time.

She remembered Carl trying to put a brave act like his dad and the way she admired him for taking everything so much better than her, as it turned out Eliza had died not long after her family parted with the group. One of her most prominent memories from those times was Ed’s last day alive, Shane had made a mess of his face when he caught him beating her mom and the worm of a man had hidden in their tent since then, pulling her from her arm and away from Carl then locking her in the tent with him. So she sat there and watched him lay there all beaten and hiding in shame and fear, what a sorry excuse for a human being, he was at his lowest point and she knew what he wanted from her. 

The way her mom had stood her ground and pulled her out of that hellhole tent, it was eye-opening for Sophia, it was like she was seeing her mother for the first time in her eleven years of living...She knew now that her old master shared more similarities to her father than meets the eye, a weak pig of a man who had big dreams and never achieved them, who was resentful and desperate for a break, looking down on everyone and anything but never acknowledging his own fails. 

Someone like her father had little chance in the new world, she had seen many like him in the Sanctuary, they survived by luck or circumstance only to reach Sanctuary and never be able to adapt to the rules. They would almost always end up making some fatal mistakes that cost them their life. Sanctuary had no mercy for people like that.

In contrast to the life she used to live in the old world and the life she lived since ending alone in the world since she got to the Sanctuary and managed to find the peace and order that she had been lacking since the end of the world, Sophia found herself going back to her roots and becoming more aware of herself. 

She liked to wake up at the break of dawn and think about what she wanted to do that day, she liked to keep herself busy studying or practicing her magic, she wanted to be connected to what was going on within the Sanctuary and in the area around it. Sophia often took her broom and just flew a few laps around the territory taking note of what she saw and how things stayed the same or changed, the hordes movements in the limits of their lands, the seasons and the weather. 

She considered the future, what she wanted to achieve in time and why was it that life led her to Maryland with Negan and the Saviors and liked to plan for it, like the safehouse she built herself for the full moon. Sophia was very proud of the work she had put on it and how it paid now every month when she didn’t have to spend the night running, fighting, screaming and in general clawing her way out of hell surrounded by the dead. 

Sophia had developed hobbies and pastimes, like bewitching objects, charming them for lasting duration into doing all kinds of crazy things. It often started from a simple idea but developed into a complex project just to get it working right, like charming a bottle into self-filling itself with water. There were always multiple things that were to take into consideration for it to be even usable as a source of water. 

She had dabbled in building structures by using transfiguration and charms, from which her home for the full moons had been born and also her little pillbox house on top of the Sanctuary’s main building where she lived. It had no doors or windows except for the one on its roof and no way to get there save for apparition or flying. 

And those were just two of her usual pastimes, there was the little greenhouse near her home on the roof, where she grew ingredients for potions and other magical flora she managed to get her hands on. On their way to DC with Negan, they had managed to loot a few apothecaries and wizarding homes, which had given her a big haul of many potions and ingredients but she knew those would run out eventually. 

Or the amateurish experimentations that she swore she would never tell anyone about because it involved the undead in one way or another. She would get curious about an idea and couldn’t help herself, she didn’t feel bad about it, but she knew people would think bad of it. 

This afternoon she chose to practice her charms in the quiet of her room, and spent most of the afternoon working on a pen that should write in the air, which was as useless as it was difficult to achieve.

* * *

Later that day, Sophia stood in the hallway leaning with her back against the wall, she thought about letting herself inside Dwight’s room just to bust his balls, but since their last interaction was the day of his punishment she decided that maybe she shouldn’t barge into his privacy, after all, he had been working hard for it. Still, a little jumpscare couldn’t be that bad, she had been working on disillusioning herself and others for some time now and was pretty confident that it could fool any distracted no-maj. 

She charmed herself and blended with the hallway in every way, trying to stay quiet until she saw Dwight walk to his door. The man stopped at his door and looked either side before taking a key from his leather vest and proceeded to open the door. 

_That was rather paranoid of him._ She thought it seemed that the lack of trust between Dwight and the other saviors was mutual. 

_“Dwight!”_ She called in a creaky voice.

The man jumped in surprise, dropping his keys and turned looking around, his eyes passing over her. Sophia giggled to herself and dropped the charm right in front of him moving in so that her masked face was closer to his, it took him a second to process what had happened and then slight red tint crept up his face. 

_“For fuck’s sake, look what you made me do.”_ He exclaimed, his keys had fallen and slid under the door, leaving him locked away from his room.

_“Oh relax Dwight, what are friends for?”_ She said and taking her long wand from the holster she placed the tip on the door lock and with a resounding click, the door slid open. 

_“Gee...thanks it's nice to be remembered that you can do that.”_ He walked inside and fished a pack of cigarettes from a drawer then sat down in his one armchair looking at her, she took it as an invitation so she walked inside and picked up the keys from the floor. 

_“It’s a nice place.”_ She said looking around it was one room deal but the bed was probably behind the only other door there was apart for the exit door, some rooms had a small place that could fit a small bed just barely, making them basically better.

It was a little smaller than half of her own place at the roof, where she had managed to fit not only a full-size bed, but also a couch, a desk and still had space left for some of her experiments and collections.

_“What do you want?”_ Dwight said lighting a cigarette and blowing a big puff of smoke everywhere, it smelled strong and dry. 

_“Just felt like checking on you, how’s the eye?”_ Dwight had developed some problems with his burned eyelid and she noticed that he had begun using an eyedropper to keep it moist.

The man did not offer any answer, which she didn’t hold against him. 

_“I took the time to make you something for it.”_ She said throwing him a glass dropper bottle that she took from somewhere inside a small pouch that was strapped to her belt. _“It should feel better and last longer, but let me know if anything odd happens.”_

Dwight caught it easily with his free hand but did not even spare a glance at it. _“Is that all?”_ He said blowing another puff at her, she was sure he was doing it on purpose by now. 

Sophia sighed and closed the door behind her. _“Why did you wanted to take the west detail? You know the Hilltop are almost surely behind this, so why did you want to go the other way?”_ Her guess was that Dwight wanted to stay away from the punishment that would have to be dealt with whatever group had plotted with the Hilltop, but she wanted to be sure. 

Dwight huffed and laid back against the armchair, then he stared at something behind her and she followed his eyes. He was looking at a crossbow that he had acquired on that infamous escapade that he had paid for with Tina’s life.

_“I got that from the same guy I stole the bike I came back with, he was around that area and seemed capable enough. I thought he was one of us at the beginning, he had the look of it, but he was not, and he was not aware at all about the Saviors or Negan, so I thought maybe…”_

_“So maybe he is part of a group capable of killing dozens in a night?”_ She interjected. 

_“Don’t know, don’t think so, he returned Tina’s medicine one he realized it was for her. But he didn’t seem incapable either.”_

_“A mass killer with a heart of gold, hold on to your heart, Dwight.”_ She joked. _“If he is around, you know what you will have to do if you find him, don’t you? I wanted to ask you about this because I thought maybe you were not ready for what will happen.”_

Dwight took a drag of his cigarette and stared at her in silence for a few seconds, his eyes wandering around her mask. 

_“Yeah, I know what I have to do. I am trying to beat the others to it.”_ He stated.

_“Good.”_ She just said. _“Honestly I trust Simon and respect him, but he is very pissed about what happened to control himself. It would be a waste of people”_

The man huffed another puff of smoke that filled the room while looking at her lost in thought. 

_“Why did we ever picked you up? Why did we ever save you...”_ Suddenly changing the subject, there was clear disdain in his voice and face. The question caught her by surprise and she felt herself bristle with anger at the clear regret in his voice, Sophia had to control herself after the sudden attack, her anger usually got the best of her when someone she didn’t like disrespected her. 

_“Because Negan is a better man than you are, that’s why!”_ She snarled in barely contained hate. _“I ever hear you talk like that to me again and I will boil your blood.”_ She said and with that, she stormed out of the room. 

What did Dwight even know about what went through Negan’s mind, he was a puppet to the man, some child that needed guidance to become someone productive, someone that needed to be told what to do lest they get themselves or others killed in their stupidity. She knew that Negan saved her because he and she were born survivors, only she never had someone like him to prepare her for the world outside, to help her deal with the shit and not be dragged down by it. 

She apparated to her place on the roof and took a deep breath to calm herself. She usually felt bad for Dwight, he was just like the people from the other communities that had trouble accepting their reality, swallowing the big pill that was realizing how that new world worked.

_I shouldn’t let that stuff bother me, Dwight is just another survivor that is going to die and that I will leave behind eventually._ She thought. She was beyond all of these people really, freer than any other person on the east coast. Yes, the world never gives people complete freedom, sometimes the world gives little choice but the thing was that she understood that all the difference was in making the choice herself, the hard ones, the ones that she may not want to do. 

_As long as I make the choices myself and have something to work for, then I am in control, whatever happens, or wherever they take me._

Sophia sat down at her desk and closed her eyes, listening to the click-clack of the skull that adorned one of the wall shelves. One of the souvenirs she had kept from her experimenting and playing with the dead to practice whatever spell she could learn, it was better than using live people after all. 

There were actually a few cadavers around her room now, she had an enlarged jar that held five undead suspended in place, preserved for whenever she needed. For a time she wanted to create some kind of enchanted skeleton by taking everything except the bones and the brain, but she knew little of anatomy so there had been many failed attempts. They were now scattered around the room as a decoration, a skeleton hand that grabbed anything it could and never let go, a white skull that just clacked it’s teeth away all day and night in a sedated pace. She never told anyone about it, Negan knew she did some stuff but he never asked her about it and she never told.

_Although I bet Negan would love it. Then he probably would tease me about it._ She thought with humor.

She stood up and moved to the walkers suspended in the air inside the giant jar, they were still and peaceful looking as though they were asleep. Supposedly, this advanced charm could preserve them in time indefinitely so she had selected a few on different states of decomposition. It was gross, but after the amount of undead she had fought in her life she had become numb to the image, most these days were like that but to go as far as to experiment with the dead? To use them as practice in the ways she had? 

Yeah, she knew that some people would not understand and maybe she didn't understand exactly the meaning of desecrating bodies but she was hardly like the rest. Her nightmares were adorned with waves of human innards and broken bones, faces ranging from sad and suffering to permanently set in rage and hunger, the memories bringing the accompanying odors to her nose as if they were real, flashes of bodies becoming undone by her in every way possible and feeding the waves. The claustrophobic feeling of being surrounded by hungry cadavers of suffering folk, every one of them with their arms and hands reaching, tugging, tearing, their teeth snapping, broken and bloody moaning, crying, screaming. 

Sophia shuddered lost in thought with a hand on the glass. In the end, they had helped her grow stronger and whatever brought the end of the world and created them, made it so she could live in this brand new world and become the best version of who she was meant to be.

* * *

Over the next few days, the Saviors focused on finding the party responsible for the massacre at the Satellite Outpost but she decided to stay out of it for the time being since it involved a lot of waiting, observing and reporting. In the meantime, she kept herself busy with training, studying and other projects like brewing potions to help sick or injured people, to keep their crops healthy and strong or to keep as stock for emergencies. 

She found out the very same day the new community was discovered, it had been hiding at their backs apparently since the beginning maybe even from before they got to the Sanctuary, and she took to the skies to get a good look at the place. It was the most luxurious settlement in all of their land, in comparison the Sanctuary seemed like an abandoned building, but she knew the plan was to stay away for some time and have them well studied so she kept her distance and disillusionment. 

According to Laura, it had fallen on Dwight to make the first introduction to the group but she didn't seem to be confident about the new lieutenant.

_“We confirmed they are the most well-armed group of the area, even more than the Kingdom, and that they are in contact with the Hilltop. These people killed dozens of our armed enforcers, don’t you think that they might take a bit more effort from our part?”_ Laura asked her, Sophia had decided to pay her a visit when she found out about Dwight’s new test so they were sharing a drink in the privacy of Laura’s place, her mask off like she used to do when talking in private with the Lieutenants. 

_“How many people does Dwight have?”_

_“Twelve, all mine but most of them are either new or not my best.”_ Said Laura, it didn’t surprise Sophia that fact but she guessed that Negan must have known the measure of Dwight’s group when he gave the order.

_“Well…”_ She said in thought. _“Despite what we like to think of him, I believe that Dwight can be smart when he has to, so if it gets tough your guys won’t be under some useless idiot.”_ She hoped to assuage Laura’s fear for her underlings. 

_“Yeah, you are right…”_ Said Laura. _“I bet Negan and Simon are already planning their welcoming party.”_ She said with a predatory smile on her face.

_The sadistic bitch._ She thought, smiling back. 

_“You know now that you mention he does have that shitty cocky face on him...I can’t wait to meet the new kids in the block. I went by to check them out from high up, did you know they have solar panels?”_

_“Yup and Miky says that the whole place is one of those sustainable things and that they might even have plumbing.”_ Said Laura rolling now rolling a joint on the little table where they sat. 

_“Who’s Miky? And what the fuck is even a sustainable thing?”_ Sophia wondered stretching on the chair and resting her feet on the sofa that doubled as the woman’s bed. 

_“It’s one of those green trends, they are supposed to be able to sustain themselves even out of the grid I think”_

_Green? Grid?._ Sophia wondered again, not sure if she was willing to voice her questions. 

_“Gosh, you are so young, sometimes it's easy to forget that you were a kid when all started.”_ Commented Laura lighting up her joint. Luckily Laura had a nice window and kept her place clean and ventilated, unlike some of the other lieutenants, plus she was actually a decent person and considerate enough to blow the smoke towards the little window.

_“And who’s Miky?”_ She asked.

_“Some dude I’ve been fucking, real smart one too”_ Answered Laura with a lazy smile. 

_“I thought you might be fooling around with Dwight, to be honest.”_ They had started with a kind of rivalry but she had seen them hanging out. Laura barked a laugh to the comment. 

_“Dwight!? That boy might as well be castrated Sophia, his wife is fucking his boss. That kind of stuff does shit to men, you know?”_ Sophia didn’t know, but she could guess it would be a hard hit on his ego. 

_“What about you? Ever thought about trying a man? There are plenty more boys your age than girls.”_ Asked her Laura. 

_“Gods no!... It feels wrong just thinking about it.”_

_“I thought you had lucked out on Tina, you know? An older girl, all sweet and pretty.”_ Continued Laura, Sophia was a bit bothered by the subject but she understood that the woman was not trying to get to her, Laura was a woman that just said and asked what she felt without any qualms. 

_Sigh._

_“I don’t even know what I would do with a girlfriend.”_ She said honestly, Laura gave her a dirty look and a smirk that she understood clearly. _“I don’t mean that!...I mean...I don’t want someone to hang on me all the time or whatever, I don’t want someone like Negan’s wives and Tina was just that kind of woman.”_

Laura and she shared an understanding moment of silence. 

_“Do you ever think about what other witches might have been like before?”_ Asked Laura. 

Of course, Sophia thought about other women like herself, but she suspected that even though she was a witch just like them, she had never known the magical society, their tones and idiosyncrasies. Sometimes when she indulged in fantasy, Sophia dreamed of meeting a witch just like her, young and free, not tied to ideas from a dead society. And willing...

_“I know there were some really snobby ones before, you should see how they dressed. And for a long time they were all about magical purity and heritage.”_ She offered casually. 

_“Yeah but that’s the rich kind, I bet there were some really nasty bitches on the other end of the stick.”_ Said Laura teasingly. 

_“I would say there were nasty bitches on both ends, we are kind of a force of nature, and there is a lot we can do to others and to ourselves.”_ She finished sitting up and grabbing her mask. 

_“You are the nasty bitch, that’s why you like me.”_ Said Laura smiling widely. 

Suddenly there was an alert from Laura’s radio and she picked it quickly, her high apparently gone. Dwight’s voice came from the device. 

_“What the fuck happened? How many did you lose?”_ Asked the woman with a worried expression. 

_“We took a hostage and ambushed them with superior numbers, but they had back up hidden somewhere, caught us from behind…”_ Said Dwight and then after a moment continued. _“I lost three and there is a few wounded, we are on our way fast. Get Carson ready.”_

_Shit._ Thought Sophia. _They had back up ready? Were they expecting us? Fuck these people._

_“You better fucking step on it Dwight, you are not losing any more of my guys!”_ Shouted Laura and slammed the radio on the table. 

_“I’ll go receive them and fix whatever I can fix, I have some potions ready for this type of shit.”_ She assured the woman. 

_“Thanks Sophia. I gotta go talk to Simon. See you later.”_ She said and stormed out of the place. Sophia closed the door and apparated to her place to get anything she could use for the wounded. 

* * *

In the end there were no other serious injuries that she could not fix in a day, to Dr. Carson’s annoyance, and everyone had a laugh at Dwight’s genital misfortune but they had still messed the first introduction. Dwight had killed one of them and they had lost three Saviors, not a neat balance. She knew all of this would muddle the message they needed to transmit, made it only worse, things would begin to heat up from here on. 

She found Negan hanging with his wived sometime before the meeting of the heads about the developments. 

_“Hey.”_ She said walking into the room in full harpy getup, mask, hat and holsters all ready to go. _“Did you know they might have plumbing on Alexandria?”_ She asked grabbing a chair and sitting down near the man. 

_“Ooh yeah, maybe we should make ourselves comfortable in there, what do you say? Get a house, a dog, get a grill.”_

_“Heh.”_ She chuckled. _“Thinking about retirement already old man?”_

_“Nop! I will go down kicking and screaming before ending up a tired old man in retirement.”_

_“Talking about old, when are you going to shave that graybeard?”_

_“Well, someone is in a good mood. You’ve been smoking the reefer with sweet-tits over there?”_ He asked, surprising there with his sense of smell.

_“Wow, that’s a new one for me!”_ She said amused at Laura’s nickname. _“And yeah, great Idea, give drugs to the witch. I’m sure nothing bad is gonna come out of that!”_

Negan laughed at the idea and stood, walked up to her face and staring at her eyes through her mask he offered an open hand that she took without hesitation. 

_“Up.”_ He said helping her stand up. _“I’m god fucking damned proud of you.”_ He said putting a hand on her shoulder and holding her gaze. She immediately felt her face blushing at the compliment and thanked the gods for her mask being in place, taking care not to betray any reaction behind it. One of her favorites advantages of having a mask. 

_“What’s this? Getting sentimental all of sudden?”_ She said coldly. Negan chuckled with that cocky smile on his face and began walking with his arm on her back so that they walked side by side. 

_“I just wanted to say.”_ He finished. 

_“What are we going to do about Alexandria?”_ She asked looking up to his face as they walked.

_“Yeah, to the surprise of no one, D-boy and his gang fucked it up. So now Simon and I have prepared a surprise party that could take place sooner rather than later. I will personally meet the band of badass assholes that killed our men. And introduce them to Lucille.”_ He said swinging the bat with his other arm. 

_“What about the Hilltop? They are almost for sure involved in what happened.” She asked._

_“Simon will deal with them later, and he will be personally in charge of the Hilltop from now on.”_

She usually had no problems with Simon in terms of how capable he was, but he did have a record of taking extreme retaliations and vague reports to boot. He had already been involved in one settlement leaving the area altogether, there was also the library group but that had been doomed from the start. And he was surely going to do some statement to scare them straight, meaning, some farmers would die.

_I just know he will take it too far...and the Hilltop is too important to have most of them killed by Simon’s excesses._ She thought. They were the bigger producers of all the communities, big enough to reach their quota and trade with the Kingdom. Seems they were big enough to trade with Alexandria too in the end. 

* * *

The meeting of the lieutenants was short and as expected, everyone was caught up to Negan and Simon’s plan to get the people from Alexandria into their fold. It pretty much involved most of the enforcers and most of the lieutenants wanted to be present at the event, she wanted to be there too but she already had other plans in her head. So before the meeting was called, she made sure to raise up the question of what Simon would do to Hilltop.

_“What about it? I’ll deal with them after we get the other fuckers.”_ answered Simon vaguely, as if he was defending himself.

Negan stood up with Lucille in hand and walked up to her, everyone went quiet but she knew him better than to be afraid of him. Negan always got in your face and acted ambiguously, he stood in front of her and held her gaze for a second, then turned around and put his arm on her shoulders for the second time in the day, reclining against the wall the same way she was doing. 

_“No no, it’s a valid question. I think Sophia here has some doubts about your methods, Simon. So please tell us what you’ve been chewing in that balding head of yours so that my girl here doesn’t have to worry.”_ He asked the man. 

_“Well fuck, I don’t know… I guess I was thinking of kicking down their gates and having them deal with walkers for a while, to remind them. Is that alright with you?”_ He finished making a dramatic face. 

The thing with the people from the Hilltop that she knew and he didn’t was that, except for Jesus, they did not have enough fighters to protect themselves. You kick down their gates and they might just all die because surely he was going to gather a bunch of walkers before bringing it down.

_No, I can’t let him._ She thought, making up her mind.

_“How about you let me handle their punishment, I will give them such a fright that they will be all docile and malleable for you.”_ She offered, she too had some ideas about what to do. She preferred Negan’s way better, get there kill one, make the statement and leave. Have them understand what happens when they break the rules. 

_“Hot damn! There’s the badass Harpy we know and love!”_ Exclaimed Negan, the other lieutenants seemed to be in agreement too, nodding their heads and Laura even whooping. 

_“That’s a show I would pay to see!”_ Said Gavin giving her a nod in agreement. 

It wasn’t always that she involved herself in such a way, she knew they had all seen her do some fearsome stuff but she generally hung back as support and by her own choice. The last time she had been involved in one of their messages was when they made their deal with the Kingdom when she had killed one of their fighters in a short-lived encounter that had left a good impression on Gavin and pretty much sold the deal with Ezekiel.

Simon’s face was hard to read, but he gave her that fake mocking smile he used to do, the one with the wide-open eyes that screamed condescension and said _“Fine! If it pleases the Harpy.”_ And with that, he stood up and left. 

His attitude didn’t bother Sophia one bit, she was used to it. Arat came up to her with a smile on her face and fist-bumped her shoulder. 

_“Will you join us with the Alexandrians?”_ Asked her Arat while everyone was clearing out.

_“I’ll find you when I’m done, I want to meet them too.”_

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun had already set and the night sky was clear and warm still, Sophia stood inside the Hilltop’s walls under a disillusionment charm observing the people move around in content after a hard day’s work. Three big bonfires bathed everything in an orange hue that made curious patterns on her charmed self when she looked closely. 

_ Tinc! _

_ Tinc!  _

The sound had been in the back of her mind since she got there and continued in the background while she was thinking about what was about to happen, what she was about to do. Sophia made no attempt to deny that from time to time she did some bad shit and that Negan and her goals were not some kinds of beacon of morality, they often punished innocent people for the mistakes of not so innocent people, sometimes they killed to make a point and sometimes as retaliation. But they both agreed that they meant to keep the most people alive, productive and orderly, harm-free from themselves and others.

She felt her mask between her fingers, the engraved feather details of it. She had initially started using a mask to hide her face among people she didn’t care to be close to, from whom she could not bear their eyes on her scars and their pity, but she found the mask also helped her when she started getting involved in dealings with the other communities. The people who knew the Harpy feared her because of the things she could do and it was easier to do them as the Harpy.

_ Tinc!  _

_ Tinc! _

Sophia directed her eyes at the man working the metal. She had never met him in person but Paula, the woman that was in charge of the Satellite outpost had ordered him to make it for her in replacement of her first mask, a plain wooden one that just had some paint on it. He was the one who had come up with the concept after seeing her just once and told the woman what he had meant to convey, the face of a harpy. According to Paula, the man was a drunk who spent his days working on his blacksmithing, and that he had a family. 

_ I wonder what’s more important to him.  _ She thought, the man seemed to have no intention of stopping despite the nightfall, since he was well illuminated by the fires.

_ Even if he is a drunk, he must be a constant presence to these people.  _ She thought as she placed the mask on her face and felt the feathers enveloped her head as if they were alive.

_ Hammering away all day… … Should I kill him?... _

Sophia let her disillusionment go and immediately heard the shocked reactions from some of the people hanging outside, but she ignored them and walked calmly to the man working there. 

_ Tinc!  _

_ Tinc! _

The man kept working without realizing how quiet the place had gone except for his hammering. 

_ “Ahem…”  _ She made an attempt to get his attention when she stood in front of his workplace.

The man looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide, he clumsily turned around and gave her a full appreciation of his face. He looked drunk and swollen, his eyes tired, red and with some fear in them. 

_ “You, you… are her”  _ He said in disbelief. 

She just stood there straight, her arms behind her back. 

_ “I am me, yes. And you are the man that made my mask...We never met.”  _

The man looked confused and set his hammer down fast. 

_ “A...I apologize, I’m Earl.”  _ He managed. 

_ “Evening Earl, you can call me Harpy or Miss Harpy. I wanted to say thanks for the work and thought you put into it.”  _ She said giving her mask a loving touch.

_ “It...it looks a bit different.”  _ He said noticing the feathers surrounding her head. 

_ “I put some of my own work into it too, I wish I could show you but I don’t like showing my face to the...general public.”  _ She said gesturing at the people already aware of her presence.

_ “Wha...what are you doing here Miss.”  _ He asked some of the people outside was gathering, trying to listen to the conversation. 

_ “Can you make a guess?”  _ She asked quietly, wondering if he was aware of the attack on the outpost. After all, this man did make some works for them. 

Earl gulped soundly and visibly. 

_ “I...guess...I mean-”  _ he said. 

_ “Yeah, I imagine you do… Outside these walls, there’s a lot happening tonight.”  _

She heard someone coming from her right. 

_ “What are you doing here-”  _ Started Jesus before he could reach her. She looked to her side and saw him trying to get past the gathered people his face pale in sudden shock, but someone else was coming behind him that she recognized. 

_ So Gregory is alive, despite the attempt of assassination.  _ She thought a bit surprised, did that mean he had possibly ordered the hit on them? She had only talked once to the man, but she despised him. A true coward living off lies and convenience, she felt her anger begin to heat the furnace inside her chest and it made her exhale slowly. 

_ “Jesus you shut the fuck up until I’m done with Earl here.”  _ She commanded the man with a new dark tone in her voice and taking the long wand from her front holster. Jesus stopped in his tracks and remained there, Gregory came up to him and after a terrifying realization, he made back to the mansion like the rat he was.

She turned again to the blacksmith who was paralyzed in place and took a deep breath. 

_ What to do?... Gregory surely was involved with the strike on us he was the target before the attack on their outpost, and Jesus too because he was his go-to man. But out of the two, only Jesus would feel true remorse if I killed Earl.  _ She wondered in silence.

_ “Earl!”  _ Someone shouted in fear, an old woman came running from the small crowd and latched herself to the man. Sophia just stared at her in surprise. 

_ “You are her! The Harpy! Don’t do nothing to my Earl! He did nothing but bang on some metal!”  _ She pleaded. Everyone shared whispered comments.

Sophia looked around at the scared faces, some of the guards were now there with their spears ready and Jesus was looking torn about what he should do. She calmly crossed her arms over her chest and scratched the mask’s chin with the tip of her long wand, deep in thought. 

_ It’s all the same for a man like Gregory as long as he is alive… could we use him? or would he just keep pleasing the last boot that kicked his ass? He could still be of use to us even if we know he is flimsy… _

She looked back at the mansion and caught the old man cowardly peeking from behind a curtain. Then looked back at Jesus, she could see he was afraid but not like he used to, as a matter of fact, she realized he didn’t seem too afraid of her the last time they met.

_ Gods, I don’t know what to do…I could kill Jesus and rid the Hilltop of possibly one of it’s more combative leaders, at the same time leaving Gregory as a sole leader and pushover. I can’t put my finger on it, but it doesn’t sound right, even if it seems the best solution.  _

_ For now, I am almost sure that killing Earl would change nothing, it could even exacerbate the issue.  _

_ Finally, if I kill Gregory then whether he wants it or not it will be Jesus the new leader, and I can’t help the feeling that something changed with Jesus over time. But then again, I so wanna kill Gregory, that fuck. _

_ Shit...It just feels like this brew is all fucked already.  _

_ That’s it, I’m going to do what I feel like. I’ll have to really drive the fear deep for everyone here. Kill one, make the statement.  _ She repeated to herself, just like Negan used to say.

She smiled from behind her mask, even though she knew that they could only see the hard expression from it, and turned around making everyone twitch.

_ “Everyone relax already, Earl here is the fine blacksmith who crafted my pretty mask and I just wanted to offer my thanks.”  _ She said out loud, trying to reassure the old couple. 

_ “I do have something to tell you all though, so don’t go far.”  _ She added and moved to Jesus who looked confused. 

_ “Jesus why don’t we go inside, get that lizard of a man and bring him to his office.”  _ She told him curtly and headed inside without caring for a second that she was giving them her back. 

She entered the mansion and breathed in the old house smell while the people that had been hiding inside scurried out, giving her a wide berth.

The mansion was used by the people of the Hilltop as a communal house, even though the first room once you entered looked like a mansion when she walked up the stairs to the first floor she could see the little details that each of the people living in the rooms added to the house. Little kids drawings, signs describing rules of conduct, shoes laying around on the floor. 

_ “The office is this way”  _ Jesus called from the stairs landing. 

She gazed at Jesus from high up, studying his features.  _ It doesn’t make sense, why would they do something that stupid… _

She walked inside the office and leaned against the desk, waiting. 

_ “Gregory will be here in a second.”  _ Jesus said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him, they both stared at each other in silence. 

_ “Let’s try to keep this civil.”  _ He said after a second, holding his hands in a placating manner.

_ “Jesus, you really baffle me you know?...you say you are not the leader of the Hilltop, but I just can’t figure out in what scenario that worm of a man would do something that stupid against us.”  _

_ “What...what do you mean?” _

_ “Don’t play stupid with me, did the Alexandrians tell you that they killed me!? Or did you thought I would just pack up and leave after all of my people were killed!?”  _ she shouted, as she was getting increasingly more agitated.

_ “Of course a few dozen lives are not nearly the amount of enforcers we have. We are far from gone Jesus! And those fuckers you paid to kill us are getting the introduction right as we speak!”  _ She told him and observed closely at his reaction, she wanted to see his face as he found out what was going on tonight. Jesus visibly recoiled, his face loosed all color and his eyes went wide.

_ Yes, realize what you’ve done. _

_ “There’s the fear I’ve been missing from your eyes, maybe if you feared us more you wouldn’t have done something that stupid...and so many people wouldn’t have had to die either.”  _

_ “But now I’m here and someone will have to answer for all of this.”  _ Now she was all worked up and she could hear the wood around the room grinding and whining. 

_ “Listen, I’ll be taking all the blame for what happened. There’s no need to harm anyone else.”  _ Jesus pleaded. 

_ “That would be too easy on you Jesus...Where the fuck is Gregory!”  _ She demanded.

Suddenly, as if by mere coincidence, the door opened and in came Gregory wearing a pretty convincing welcoming smile on his face. 

_ “Mrs. Harpy! how nice of you to visit us, as soon as I saw you I ran back to get you something I was saving for you.”  _ He said and pulled out a shoebox from behind his back. 

_ The gall, to dish out such casual disrespect.  _ Sophia thought, seething at the sight of the man. 

There were a lot of emotions that flared inside Sophia’s chest at that moment, so it took a certain amount of self-control to use her wand just to gently levitate the lid of the box and not to torture the man for the casual and degrading insult.

Inside the box rested a pair of black high heels, they looked lustrous and almost plastic to Sophia and without even the clear intent on her mind, the whole thing shoes and all went up in flames, scaring the old man who, with a pitiful wail, threw it away. 

_ “You know, you are really something else old man.”  _ She seethed. Gregory was left gaping in confusion but she could not believe in him, she could not reconcile the possibility of all of it being unintended, this weasel of a man. Insulting her in each of his actions, Sophia made her mind up at that moment.

_ “Tell me, I was surprised to find out that you survived your assassination attempt, what exactly happened that day?”  _ She asked both the men in there. 

_ “Oh, it was nothing more than some altercation. I believe there was a misunderstanding, but I survived. I’m made of stronger stuff you know?” _ Said Gregory trying to sound unconcerned, his face and expressions were clear and flawless. 

_ He is actually good at lying, the rat. Maybe he even believes some of the shit he says.  _ She thought. 

_ “Gregory, stop man, they know about Alexandria. They got to Rick and his people.”  _ Told him Jesus, his tone that of a defeated man. 

_ “Did you make a deal with this Rick, Jesus? Is he the leader of Alexandria? Why don’t one of you tell me how the killing of more than thirty Saviors was arranged!?”  _ Sophia demanded, with each word more and more angered filtered through.

_ “Could we maybe have a word alone?”  _ Interrupted Gregory coming up to her and trying to put a friendly hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he touched her she grabbed it with her right metallic hand immediately and pressed hard on it to make it hurt. 

_ “No, we can’t. You fucking bag of dicks. Now start talking!”  _ Gregory fell to his knees in pain, trying hard not to scream. 

_ “It was them savages! You don’t know how they are, they gave me no choice! I would have told you but I had no chance! I wanted to tell Negan! I wanted!”  _ He screamed desperately, his song suddenly changing with the application of pain. 

_ “Liar!”  _ She spat and pressed even harder feeling the bones of the hand grinding against each other.

_ “AAAH!”  _ Cried the old man.

_ “Please, you don’t have to do that, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. But please stop! Please!”  _ Begged Jesus, she looked at him but kept hold of Gregory’s hand. 

_ “What happened with the Alexandrians, start talking!.”  _ She demanded loudly and with her left hand pressed the tip of the long wand against the old man’s eye without care for his wailings. 

_ “I brought them! They needed food and didn’t have much to offer, but then the guys came from the drop, they said your people had killed three of them, and that they had another hostage, they said that if Gregory died and we gave them what was missing from the drop then they would give it back!”  _

_ “Was the drop short!?”  _ She shouted angrily. 

_ “Nooooo! I swear it was enough! I swear, please let goo!”  _ Cried Gregory pitifully. Sophia watched him, red-faced, drooling and crying like a baby. 

_ How disgustingly weak! Lying through his teeth till the end _ . She thought and she heard the wet  _ clack  _ of bones snapping under the increasing pressure of her hand.

_ “AARrhg!” _

_ “Rick stopped them from killing Gregory and then he offered to take care of you all and rescue the others if we gave them half of our stuff! Miss Harpy, please stop!”  _ Cried Jesus desperately. 

_ What!!? _

_ “You made the same deal you had with us!? You were ready to give everything to someone you barely knew!?” _ She screamed in rage and backhanded Gregory into the floor with her right arm. 

_ “They would never do what you people do!”  _ Roared Jesus, now in true anger, for the first time since she had met him. There was a short quiet moment in which only the weak cries of Gregory could be heard and he held her gaze.

_ “Then they can’t be your saviors, because they are not strong enough to do what we do.”  _ She answered.

_ “Bully!? Ransack!? Murder kids like Rory!? Is that what you do?”  _ He shouted back in anger again.

_ “Like it or not, we save you. It’s not up to you, it’s not up for debate.”  _ She finished, then walked to the door and held it open. 

_ “Let’s go. Outside, I want everyone to see what happens.”  _ Sophia said and watched Jesus battle with his anger, his whole body shaking. He walked slowly to the disgraced old man on the floor and grabbed his arm to help him get up. 

_ “Yeah, that’s it, swallow that pill. A fifteen-year-old girl is about to teach you a lesson you will never forget. And you know it gets worse if anyone tries something, you know how it works Jesus.”  _ She warned.

They walked outside where most of the people were still gathered, she thought briefly that they might have heard them shouting inside the office but it didn’t matter. She stood there in front of the mansion and watched the people talk and whisper about the situation, they looked at her with fear and hostility. 

_ “Everyone!”  _ She called.  _ “Everyone come, gather here you all need to see what’s going to happen here tonight, kids under the age of ten can be excused.” _

Sophia secured her long and sturdy black wand on its front holster and reached around her lower back where, from another holster, she withdrew the first-ever wand to choose her, that which had given her strength when she needed it. A thin and stylish wand of delicate features with a menacing sharp point and short length, the wood a darkened brown and in the tip of the handle a red ruby bead lightly sparkling with the light of the big bonfires. 

This wand felt different on many levels for her, it sang to her about belonging and power, freedom to carve her path with its sharp end. She could not hold this wand the same way she held the bigger one. While the bigger wand was a like a second sword, a balanced and sturdy extension of her arm, her first wand was more like the sharpest dagger, it benefited by the application of less force and more succinct movements. 

_ “I would like to remind you not to try anything stupid. If you think spears, knives, or bullets can work on me. Think again.”  _ She recited as she cast bluebells of flame on her right hand and fixated them in a semi-circle around the Mansion front. 

_ “Everyone please gather near the blue flames, they will not burn or harm you, but please do not cross them.”  _ She asked, at this point, Jesus walked through the door and stood there behind her in silence, Gregory barely able to stand hanging from his shoulder. 

_ “You two will kneel here on the ground.”  _ This she commanded in no cordial tone.

Jesus breathed in deeply through his nose and stared at her, pleading defeatedly in silence. 

_ “I won’t repeat myself.”  _ She said, and the man moved to place Gregory on the floor to her right while he moved to her left and knelt looking at every one of his neighbors looking back at them in fear. 

Sophia turned to Gregory and with a yank of her strong arm she managed to set him on his knees, then she took both his arms and placed them palm down on the floor in front of him.

_ “Aaah!”  _ Whined the old man as his broken hand was forced on the floor. 

She then deftly moved her wand between his hands while intoning  _ “Epoximise”, and  _ the ground turned into a brown substance that stuck to his hands, holding them in place. She did the same with his knees and then repeated the process for the defeated Jesus. 

_ “Please, Miss Harpy! Please! Don’t kill them!”  _ Shouted someone amongst the crowd after the two men were in place. 

_ “Did you all know what they were planning? Did someone here ask them not to kill dozens of Saviors?”  _ She questioned them, their faces told her that she was right. Of course, they knew but looked the other side or even helped them in killing her people.

_ “That’s what I thought.”  _ She finished. 

_ “We just want to live in peace!”  _ A woman cried, she was front row and had a young kid held firmly by the hand. 

_ “And you can if you just follow the rules, have any of you passed hunger since the deal with the Saviors!? Because this time you had enough for a drop and enough to give half of all to the killers of Alexandria!”  _ She shouted at them in anger. 

_ “Pay attention because I will say this once.”  _ She ordered, interrupting any other comment. 

_ “You will shut the fuck up, I will hear no more of your shit. You will stay put, anyone tries anything and I will kill the person next to them. No exceptions!.”  _

With that, she turned around crouched next to Gregory, lightly resting the tip of her wand on his back. 

_ “Take a good look at what happens when someone breaks the rules.”  _ She said looking at the people.

_ “Turpo Cruciamen!” _ She intoned with such malice her mouth tasted like ash when the curse took effect on the body of Gregory, there was a moment of silence and then the old man convulsed and his back arched acutely. 

_ “AAAH!”  _ He screamed, and everyone saw as his body started to contort and deform painfully slow. Ripping, tearing, breaking, bending in itself. 

_ “AAAHH! HELP! HELP ME!”  _ He pleaded, his arms broke and reattached, his fingers swelled almost like a balloon and its nails tore open. 

_ “AAAAH!! AAAAAH!!”  _ He shook and battled the onslaught of deformations coursing through his body. 

_ “THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BREAK THE RULES!”  _

_ “AAAHHH! AAARRRRKKKGG!”  _ Cried Gregory madly, his throat filling with blood and puke. 

_ “THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES THE NEXT TIME YOUR LEADERS TRY TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!”  _ She yelled at the crowd. 

Jesus puked over his own hands and looked down, holding his eyes shut, but she would not have that, Sophia moved to Jesus and forced his face towards the agonizing old man. 

_ “Look well Jesus, You did that! This is on you, man! This will happen to your people if you try something like that again! I will make sure you watch it every time!”  _

_ “Nooo!! Please stop! I beg you!”  _ He cried. Jesus was a mess at this point, all tears, snot, and puke.

Gregory’s body kept brutally changing, every change broke his bones, tore his muscles and ripped his skin, the blood misting and staining both of them

_ “AAAH! KILL ME! KILL ME! AAAA-”  _ At that moment the horribly deformed body of Gregory gave up and the man died, every part of him from the neck down a horrible mess of flesh and blood, his face a permanent mask of terrible agony.

The people of the Hilltop had been horrified by the spectacle, some had lost their footing, some had puked like Jesus, almost all were crying and loudest of all was the young present. 

_ “Remember this, remember what happens to you and your loved ones the next time your leaders try to do something stupid again. You  _ **_can_ ** _ have a peaceful life of meaningful work and achievements, only if you follow our rules.”  _ She finished and looked over her shoulder at the corpse of the worm of a man named Gregory. 

_ “Monster! You devil!”  _ Someone cried and charged at her with a spear in his arms. She was too wired right then to miss it, Sophia saw it all as if in slow motion. It was a man of Asian features, his face was covered with tears and contorted with rage, with a flick of her wand the man fell on the ground completely paralyzed as if he were made of wood. 

_ “No exceptions.”  _ She said and pointed her wand at the woman that had been next to the man, she had gone to his aid as soon as he had fallen. 

_ “Avada Kedavra.”  _ She intoned, the incantation resonated through her body and she felt hollow as the bright green light flashed illuminating everyone’s face in a green sheen for a fraction of a second. The woman fell on the ground like a ragdoll as if a switch had been turned off inside her.

Sophia sighed tiredly and walked back to Jesus and released him from the sticking charm, he fell to the floor trembling and crying, but she ignored him and moved to the corpse of Gregory. 

_ Just a little more Sophia.  _

She reached the handle of her saber and pulled it out then held it high, its perfect silver surface shining white with the light of the moon and the stars, it’s weight and feel were familiar. With a wave of her wand the corpse of the man floated a couple of feet above the ground and then swinging her sword over her head in a practiced circular motion, she brought it down, beheading Gregory in one fluid movement. 

His head fell to the ground with a quiet thud that was heard across the Hilltop, helping her notice the fact that everyone was mute, no one made a sound as they stared at her in fear and disbelief. Thank the gods for her mask, or they would see the doubt crossing her eyes for a second.

Sophia looked around at all the faces staring at her like she was some unworldly being, she took off her pointed hat and reaching deep inside she pulled a black satchel in which she placed the head of the deceased leader of the Hilltop and then secured it on her shoulder. 

_ “Remember what happens Hilltop.”  _ She said to the people, holding her arm and open palm to the black sky, and placing the hat back over her head.  _ “Negan has appointed a new Savior as your handler, so behave, stick to your jobs and you will barely have to see them.”  _

Her broom came flying down from some dark place in the sky and she hovered over them looking down.  _ “Finite totalum”  _ she whispered and saw as the blue flames died off and the frozen man began to move, then holstering her first wand on her back again, Sophia left the Hilltop at a leisurely pace gliding through the pleasant air of the summer night. 

* * *

Sophia dropped again near the Hilltop and sat heavy on the ground behind the cover of the trees. Cold sweat and goosebumps covered her body and her chest felt heavy with each breath. Her mind was a bit lethargic so she stayed there waiting for it to pass, trying to keep her mind free of any thought. 

Only her breathing. 

* * *

After a short breather in the dark, Sophia hopped on her broom again and headed west to where the Saviors roughly planned to trap the people from Alexandria. It didn’t take long for her eyes to catch the small illuminated spot from high up and as she lowered herself to the scene she could start to make out the saviors. They had formed a circle around some people and had them on their knees in front of Negan just as he bashed some guys head in. She noticed there was already the body of a big man with its head spread on the dirt. 

Sophia dropped down right in the middle of the circle, landing with her feet firmly planted on the ground and her back hunched forward with the momentum, the muffled thud of the magically cushioned fall interrupting Negan from his onslaught. 

There were some cheers, whistles, and howls from among the Saviors at her arrival, Negan grinned at seeing her and calmed his men with a gesture of his hand. 

_ “Hell Yeah! I fucking love it when you do that! That’s not a hero landing, people! That’s a bad bitch landing!”  _ He shouted happily, hoisting Lucille up in the air and eliciting more cheers from the Saviors. 

Sophia looked around at the people on their knees, those that had killed so many of their enforcers, and she had to take care not to show her utter surprise when she recognized one of the people on their knees.

It was without a doubt Rick Grimes, the father of her friend Carl, the man that led the group she and her mother tagged with years ago in another life and who had left her alone in that creek that day so long ago. The man looked a bit older and the time roughened the edges of his good-natured persona, he was staring at her still in shock from Negan’s action. For a fraction of a second, she had to remind herself that she was hidden behind a mask and stop herself from checking if it was in fact on her face.

_ “Mhg- Maggie!!”  _ Someone cried drunkenly, and when she gazed at the man with his head half caved in and his eye half out, it didn’t stop her from recognizing the young man that used to go on scavenging runs back in Atlanta. His name was Glenn, she remembered him now after so long, he was struggling to breathe and clung to life due to pure instinct and despite the immense head trauma.

Negan bent over him and watched smiling at the grotesque state of the man. 

_ “Buddy, are you still there?... I just don’t know! It seems like you are trying to speak! But you just took a hell of a blow! I just hit your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out!”  _ He exclaimed smiling. One of the Alexandrian women kneeling down screamed for Glenn in desperation, desperately trying to reach him but unable due to the gun on her back.

_ “Maggie... I’ll...I’ll ff… f find you…”  _ Managed to say Glenn, and for some inexplicable reason, it moved something inside Sophia and she could not stop herself when she saw Negan was about to finish the job.

_ “Wait! I…”  _ She said without thinking. __

_ Shit, what am I doing?.  _ She asked herself when Negan stared at her expectantly. 

_ “I want him, for myself.”  _ She said trying to keep a neutral voice. 

_ “What the fuck?”  _ Asked Negan confused.  _ “Since when do you play with live toys?” _

_ “So what? I don’t often get the chance”  _ She said, it was a half-lie.  _ “For my projects, you know...” _ She was trying to sound like the fact that the man was struggling to stay alive didn’t matter to her. 

_ “I think I just broke it though.”  _ He said and went back to admiring his work. She walked up to Glenn and looked at him, the young man saw her and began to tremble and panic, she guessed it was the mask. 

_ “I can preserve him for a time…”  _ She said and trying to hold him in place with her right arm she began casting one of the most advanced charms she knew and used several times on the undead she took to her place.  _ “Preateralte Sopor”  _ She intoned in whispers seven times, and gradually the heavily wounded Glenn fell into a slow-motion state of sleep in which his hair floated as if it was not subjected to gravity, his horrible popped eye unable to close. She then had him float up into the night sky to wait near her broom. Some of the people kneeling down gasped in shock at the sight and others cried.

_ “Nooo! Glenn!”  _ Cried the woman trying to reach into the black of the night with her hand, she guessed that was Maggie.

_ Fuck.  _ Thought Sophia.  _ Why did I even do that… _

She looked around at the other people on their knees and sure enough, there were other familiar faces among the unfamiliar ones. She recognized a very beat down Daryl and she couldn’t say for sure but the young kid her age could be her old friend Carl. 

_ “Well, that took care of that!”  _ Exclaimed Negan, ignoring the crying woman.  _ “How did things go at the Hilltop?”  _ He asked her. 

Sophia took a second to take in the situation and the people in front of her, it was like seeing the real-life versions of characters from an old movie. 

_ “They will never forget what happens when they cross us.”  _ She stated, directing her gaze at Simon who looked pleased. 

_ “I brought Gregory’s head too, Simon. They made a deal for half their stuff to kill all of us.”  _ She added as she took the satchel she was carrying on her back with the head of the old man and handed it to Negan.  _ “I thought...you know, for the spikes.”  _ She finished. 

_ “Oh ho ho ho.”  _ intoned Negan and took the head from the satchel, discarding it without care. He held Gregory’s head up for close inspection and let out a low whistle.

_ “Hot damn… That’s the face of a man in hell.”  _ He commented smiling, he held Gregory’s head for all to see. His face frozen in complete despair, suffering, and madness, everyone cheered and whistled as Negan showed the face of the man to the Alexandrians. 

Then from among their victims, she heard someone whisper. 

_ “I’m gonna kill you.”  _ It was unmistakably Rick, it seemed that Negan heard it as well because he kneeled and got real close to Rick’s face. 

_ “What? I didn’t quite catch that, you are gonna have to speak up.”  _ He asked in his face. 

_ “...Not today, not tomorrow. But I’m gonna kill you.”  _ Threatened Rick.

Sophia felt livid at the stupidity of the man, here was exactly the kind of leader that Negan could just eat up. This was the kind of man that got his people killed, this was the kind of attitude that surely ended her mother’s life if she hadn’t died either by undead, accident or killed herself as she sometimes thought her mother could have ended. 

This was the same useless leader who abandoned a terrified child in the middle of nowhere to deal with a couple of walkers. This was the man that she had seen last the day her life changed, for good and bad, it was him. 

Her anger got the better on her at that moment.

_ “Are you stupid or something!? Are you trying to get your people killed? Your kid killed!? Don’t you see your dick doesn’t measure up to this contest!?”  _ She berated the man in anger.

_ “Wow wow, sweet pea. Hold your horses, Rick here is just a slow learner.”  _ Interjected Negan, they were both in the middle of a staring contest, but she had none of it. She walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs with malice, making him double up and cough. 

_ “How many people did you get killed under your lead!? This is exactly why we need to do this type of shit! For morons like you who can’t control their fucking ego for a spell!”  _ She continued to kick him in the ground without care until Negan’s big arms got around her and moved her aside like she weighed nothing. 

_ “You need to calm down, I know this is important to you but you are in overdrive right now.”  _ He told her in a straight fashion holding his eyes on her, she listened to him and tried to reign on her anger. 

_ He’s right, I’m just still twitchy from what happened at the Hilltop.  _ She thought to herself. 

_ “Simon.”  _ Called Negan getting right in Rick’s face again.  _ “What did he have, a knife?”  _ Negan asked the man. 

_ “Uuh, he had a hatchet.”  _

_ “A hatchet?”  _ He asked in banter. 

_ “He had an axe.”  _ Answered Simon. Negan thought it funny for some reason. 

_ “Simon’s my right-hand man. Having one of those is important, I mean what do you have left without him?...a whole lot of work. Do you have one?”  _ He asked Rick, but he kept on stubbornly defying Negan with his gaze. 

_ “You’re just asking to learn the hard way, asshole.”  _ She said to the man she once knew, they both ignored her comment. 

_ “Sure, yeah. Give me his axe.”  _ Said Negan without getting his eyes off him. Simon handed the little axe to him and he stood up and faced her as he set the hatched on his belt. 

_ “I’ll be right back, you staying until we are done here?”  _ He asked looking at her, she could tell he was trying to discern something about her. 

_ “I’ll stay until the end.”  _ She answered back, in a neutral manner but Negan was already dragging Rick towards an RV with one arm. 

_ “Maybe I’ll bring Rick back with me, if not, well we can turn these people inside out don’t we? I mean the ones you don’t want to  _ **_play_ ** _ with.”  _ He finished pushing the man inside and getting inside himself. 

She watched as the Rv drove off with the two men, she knew what Negan had set out to do. Arat and Simon came to her side to talk when Negan left. 

_ “What did I miss at the Hilltop?”  _ Simon asked. 

_ “Not much besides what I said, someone came at me so I had to kill some woman for it. They looked really shocked by the end.”  _ She said quietly. 

_ “What did you do to the old man?”  _ Asked her Arat, she had picked up Gregory’s head and handed it to Simon. 

_ “It’s hard to explain, let’s just say I tortured Gregory until he died, in front of everyone. It wasn’t a nice view.”  _ Simon seemed pleased by her comment, he was hoping for retaliation for his men. 

_ “Who’s in charge now? What do you think?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “I think it would be a man they call Jesus, Paul Rovia. I made sure to make him understand what would happen.”  _ She said and wandered off, not waiting for him to answer back, her mind was too focused on her old group.

She turned to the Alexandrians and walked along the line taking a good look at everyone’s faces. Daryl looked like a wounded animal, he seemed half-savage, the rest of them were either crying or trying to hold themselves together. No one looked at her in the eye, all of them to the ground. 

When she got to the young one that she suspected was Carl she knelt down to get a better look. He had long hair and his features had changed, streamlined, but his one uncovered eye was undeniably Carl’s. She went to touch the bandage but Carl jerked back, the same defying eyes of his dad. 

_ “What happened to you?”  _ She asked. 

After a second the boy gave her an answer. 

_ “Got shot and lost an eye.”  _

_ “Shitty, but I meant what happened to  _ **_you_ ** _. Were you there the night your people killed all of those men and women?”  _ She asked the boy. 

_ “No! He wasn’t there I swear, he didn’t do it.”  _ The answer came from a black woman with dreadlocks, she looked really worried and scared for the boy. Sophia stood up and walked up to her. 

_ “You all except him were part of that massacre?”  _ She asked, and the woman nodded fearfully. Sophia looked back at the Saviors around her. 

_ “Did you think when the old world ended, that you would be murdering dozens in a night? Killing them in their sleep or burning them alive?”  _ She asked the group reproachfully. 

_ “Don’t even try to answer me. You will only talk when I speak to one of you personally.”  _ She continued. 

_ “Here’s the shit that I don’t get. I imagine you thought that outpost was the entirety of us, but you have to have known about me right? Surely Jesus said when they hired you that there was a broom fucking flying!, spell-slinging badass of a witch with the Saviors!”  _ She shouted rallying some Saviors, they cheered and some screamed 

_ “Harpy!” “The Harpy!” “Lucille’s daughter!”  _

_ “The people of the Hilltop today…They knew about me, but they had never seen the kind of shit that I did to Gregory. I think Jesus learned his lesson.”  _ She finished. 

_ “I hope Rick learns the lesson too because he will get you all killed with that attitude…”  _ She walked over to Daryl and crouched in front of the man, gazing at him with a bit of pity. 

_ “How many people must have died on your way here...Don’t you think if Rick was a little smarter like Negan, he would have been able to protect them?... Did your brother die because of Rick too?”  _ She asked him, it was a weak attempt at fishing information about her mom, but she would never admit it. 

Daryl looked nothing like the aggressive mean man that she remembered from her previous life, maybe it was the tears streaming down his eyes or the guns pointing at his head, those days were as if made of a different substance to her. 

Either way, despite the initial shock at the mention of his junky brother, Daryl still held her eyes and gave nothing away, he had nothing to say to her. 

By the time Negan came back dragging a disheveled Rick, the day was already breaking and Sophia was ready to hit the sack, she sat back with some of the other lieutenants and watched as Negan pressured Rick into crying and begging on his knees.

When he was done with the man his eyes showed no more defiance, she knew Negan would not have let him maim Carl if he could help it, but still, all of it was surreal. After all the time she spent away from Rick’s group of survivors, she had found them again and they were lost in more ways than one, yet a small part of her was hopeful that maybe soon she would learn what was the fate of her poor mother. 

Sophia had no illusions of her being alive, this new world was not for the weak or unwilling to get their hands dirty, but maybe there was a final resting place for her mother that she could find one day.

_ “We’ll be back for our first offering in one weak, until then...ta-ta.”  _ Said Negan to the Alexandrians while walking over to her. 

_ “What do you say? Wanna ride with me for old time’s sake?”  _ He asked. 

_ “Sure, can I put my guy with your guy?”  _ She asked offhandedly as she lowered Glenn and her broom. 

_ “Chinaman? Sure!”  _

_ “I think he’s Korean.”  _

_ “Whatever.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus always struck me as one of the few characters in TWD who manages to keep his conviction and morals throughout the apocalypse. Even if sometimes he strays, he is often among the first to find his way again. The end of the world never breaks him like it did to others.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She rode back to the Sanctuary on Negan’s Truck, Daryl struggling with the eerie floating presence of his not quite dead friend on the back, it was a source of great entertainment for Negan and she couldn't help to hold back some chuckles either. She did feel a bit bad about it but Sophia had just witnessed a great proof of how much better she was for having Negan on her corner back then when she most needed it. Because someone like Rick Grimes would have meant a lot more suffering for his mistakes as a group leader. She could see it in Carl, who couldn’t help but defy them even when they had unmistakably superiority, just like years before, Carl took a lot from his dad. 

_ Sigh… _

The morning sun was warming the cabin, brightly illuminating everything inside, she thought that Negan looked quite at home behind the wheel. He was smiling and mouthing the words of the song that was playing, his arm outside the window, the truck rumbling nicely. 

_ “What’s got you sighing like a teenager?”  _ He asked her suddenly. 

_ “It’s your beard. You should really shave that thing, it makes you look tired.”  _ She lied. 

_ “You think? I think it gives me a fatherly look.” _

_ “A tired fatherly look maybe. Besides, you? A father?”  _ She said with disbelief. 

_ “ I did a pretty good job with you, I think.”  _ Negan said offhandedly, eyes on the road. 

_ “Gross, don’t make me sick with my stomach empty.”  _

Negan chuckled and continued driving in silence for a bit, he had a content expression on his face that Sophia thought was a little contagious.

_ “I was wondering though...How did you know the kid was Ricks?”  _ He asked suddenly out of nowhere. 

_ Oh...shit.  _ She thought. 

Now Sophia had to make a decision, her first instinct had been to lie about the whole thing, but right then she was having trouble finding a reason not to tell the truth to the man that had nothing but backed her ever since they met. Then there was the fact that Daryl was at the back of the truck and could probably listen. 

She looked at the back through the little passenger mirror and saw that he was, in fact, focusing on them and trying to fish any info that he could. Their eyes met and locked, Sophia thought his tired blue eyes could break a weaker will, he was unflinchingly studying hers with guarded interest. 

_ “I...shit...I used to know some of them, from before you found me.”  _ She took a while to answer, some part of her was conflicted about confessing this to Negan. But she knew she could trust him, and she couldn’t think of him not trusting her either.

_ If I start lying to him… It will never end… I could never do that to him.  _ She thought to herself, just considering betraying Negan like that made her feel like a piece of shit.

_ “What the shit!? You telling me you knew Prick Grimes and the little serial killer from before?”  _ He asked entirely amused. 

_ “Actually, from the beginning. But I was so different back then, I don’t think they would recognize me.”  _ She said with a sigh, she was just a scared little kid, and there was the fact that they had seen her supposed undead corpse. 

Sophia threw another look at Daryl, he had clearly heard her comment, judging by his reaction. His hard to read eyes now showed clear shock.

_ “Wait, this badass fucker right here too!?”  _ Daryl was completely engrossed in their conversation, his face pale now. 

_ “Who the fuck are you? Show your face, dickhead!”  _ Daryl shouted suddenly, his shock turned into anger.

_ “Show him! I wanna see his face”  _ Told her Negan. 

_ “Gods, can we not do this right now?”  _

_ “Were you at the prison? Were you with the Governor!?”  _ Continued Daryl. 

_ “Who the fuck names themselves The Governor?”  _ Negan said chuckling, all of it was annoying Sophia, her mood was beginning to get the better of her. 

_ “I hardly knew your redneck ass, I don’t owe you shit and if you don’t back off and shut up, I will glue your fucking mouth shut!”  _ She snarled at Daryl, her patience worn out.

_ “And you...Can we talk about this later?”  _ She then asked Negan with a serious tone.

_ “Fuck, it’s fine by me. But I want to see his face when you show him.”  _ He finished, Daryl might have been surprised by her outburst, but Negan knew her better. 

* * *

When they got to the Sanctuary Negan asked her to go talk to him at some time and went on with his day. Sophia nodded and took off to her place at the roof with the hovering Glenn at her back, she had been trying to not to think about the man under the bewitched sleep for the duration of her ride home, but now she found herself questioning her decision to save the man. 

Once at her place, she set up another enlarged jar next to the other and stored the wounded man inside, floating in place as if it was suspended in some unseen liquid. 

_ His head is caved in, I don’t even know if I can save him...sigh...what am I going to do with you Glenn? _ . She thought in silence as she watched.

She studied his face, the part of it that was unharmed. Gone was the young man she remembered from Atlanta, life in the new world and time had hardened his features, he looked tired and worried, It was like his resting face was still fretting about something. 

She waved her wand delicately and made the man turn in place so she could check if there was some other wound but she saw no signs of blood in his clothes that weren’t from his head. Then she noticed there was something white sticking out from his back pocket, it seemed to be the edge of some paper, that raised her curiosity. 

_ Accio.  _ She intoned in her mind and made the little square piece of paper fly out of his pocket and out of the open jar into her dark silvery right hand. 

_ “...Well, fuck.” _

It was the type of image that she had once seen on tv, they made this grainy black and white images for pregnant women, it meant Glenn was most likely about to be a father. Sophia stared at it trying to make sense of it but she couldn’t, it was the first time she was seeing one of these images in person and it didn’t look at all like a baby, more like some little thing that could be...something?

_ Well, I guess that Maggie girl is pregnant. She did look kinda pale…  _ She thought, looking at the name printed on the top of the image. 

There was no way she would risk experimenting on Glenn now, even to see if she could save him. She had very little faith that she could, even if she mended the bone, flesh, and skin, there was still the brain underneath it that she had no idea how to fully heal that.

Sophia walked to her bed, sat down and removed her mask letting out a tired sigh, she had not slept since the previous day and a lot had happened. She went to the Hilltop and did something terrible the likes of which she had not done in a long time, then had found out that some of the people from the Atlanta camp had survived all this time and were responsible for the killings at the Satellite outpost. 

_ Carl is alive, his dad is alive too, Glenn is… And Daryl is right now locked somewhere in the Sanctuary, Negan surely planning to recruit him.  _ She thought.

Sophia wondered what destiny had put on their path to get to this day, and what she would find out about her mother’s fate. She laid down on the mattress and raised the picture of the would-be baby to her eyes, not many people chose to have babies in the new world, the lack of proper medical attention being the main reason. 

_ Does Alexandria have a doctor?...  _ she wondered. _ Sanctuary has a doctor but medicine and medical attention are not cheap. Hilltop has a doctor too…I think even the Kingdom has a doctor too.  _

She laid in bed for a few minutes with her eyes closed to rest the tiredness away and then decided to get ahead with the day, she would rather wait to sleep till night. 

Putting her mask back on and leaving her hat behind, Sophia apparated downstairs directly to one of the holding rooms where she hoped to find Daryl. It was a similar room to most of the enforcers quarters, a simple square space with a spacious storage closet that served as the dark box. She held her head close to the door, listening for any signs of inhabitants and when she heard nothing, Sophia used her wand to slowly open the door. 

Inside she found a dirty naked man balled up on the floor against a corner, he was beaten and scared, only fixing an eye on her through the space between his arms. 

_ “You came to tell me who you are?”  _ He asked after a while, his voice muffled by his arms. 

Sophia sighed.  _ “I don’t know... if I want to show you, Daryl. I need to make my mind up about it…” _ she said, kneeling. 

_ “Hey! You could join us you know? I bet Negan wants you to join in. I mostly show my face to other high ranking Saviors, and you could help your friends too!.”  _ She tried to sound helpful and friendly, she wouldn’t have a problem showing her face to him if he was one of the saviors and surely Negan would make him a lieutenant

_ “Your friends too apparently…” _ He spat scornfully. 

_ “No...who can remain the same after all this time? You are not the same, I’m sure. You think I will drop everything I’ve achieved, all that we’ve been working for because of a bit of nostalgia?” _

Daryl unfolded and stared at her defiantly.  _ “You are right, I don’t care who you are. You are a psychotic bitch, going around with a man’s head on a bag, how old are you? You are gone, a monster.”  _

Sophia was taken aback by the accusation, it left her speechless for a few seconds. 

_ “What? Because I’m young, I can’t kill an asshole who deserved it?... Tell me, how many walkers have you killed? How many living have  _ **_you_ ** _ killed? Do you think about it? The piles of corpses, their heads destroyed, their organs spilled?  _ There’s no difference in how fresh or rotten they are, what we are crushing are still human beings. It’s nothi-” But she was interrupted by Daryl, apparently triggered by her comments.

_ “It ain't about how many, living or dead. It’s about  _ **_why_ ** _!”  _ He shouted angrily

_ “Why!? How about a bigger cause! The greater good!”  _

_ “Yeah, is that what you tell yourself at night?…”  _ He said, suddenly taking control of his outburst. Sophia huffed in exasperation but was interrupted again before she could retort. 

_ “What are  _ **_you_ ** _ doing here?”  _ Asked her Dwight in reproach, walking in the room to her side and looking at Daryl on the floor. 

_ “Excuse me?”  _ She said in disbelief by the tone of the man. 

_ “It’s my job to break him. Don’t talk to him.”  _

Sophia almost chuckled at the man’s insecurities.  _ “Whatever. Have fun, I’m going.”  _ She said moving towards the door. 

* * *

She barged inside Negan’s Lounge where he was eating an early lunch in the company of his wives, they looked bored as ever except the couple who were keeping him company. He barely spared a glance at her then continued to assault his plate. 

_ “I should warn you, I’m not too sure I won’t curse Dwight one of these days.”  _ She declared and sat down at the small table in front of the man, the two young women visibly bothered by her interruption. 

_ “Dwighty boy? You just have it in for him, are you bullying my boy D?”  _ He asked, pointing at her with his fork. 

_ “Pfff, hardly. But he needs to watch his tone with me.”  _

_ “I mean, can you blame him? You did pissed fire on his face.”  _ Negan said snickering. 

_ “Yeah, but if you had done it, I bet he would still be brown-nosing you.”  _ She vented feeling a bit like she was making a scene. 

_ Maybe I should have slept after all.  _ She thought to herself and proceeded to take a deep calming breath. 

_ “Take off your mask, and eat something with me.”  _ Ordered her Negan. She spied his plate and saw that he was eating some vegetables with steak, a luxury food for most, and she wasn’t about to pass some good old home-cooked meal. 

Negan looked at the pretty redhead by his side and spoke with his face very close to her.  _ “Frankie dolly, be a lamb and bring a plate for my darling Sophia?”  _ He asked her slowly with a cocky smile, the woman sighed and walked out of the room to bring her food. 

Meanwhile, Sophia placed her left hand on the face of the mask and felt the feathers holding it in place give in and recede, allowing her to take it off and place it on the side of the table, as they gradually disappeared into the engraved design of the mask. It wasn’t often that she showed her face among the group of women, so she couldn’t help but glance around the room looking for those reactions she always knew were coming. The way their smiles faltered, their eyes wandered around her scars and the whispered comments, she tried to hide the fact that any of that got to her in any way and tried to act as if all of it was nominal. 

_ “Want to see what I got from Glenn?”  _ She asked Negan, reaching into her pocket and sliding the grainy picture of a soon to be baby towards the man. 

Negan grabbed it and held it to his eyes to see it and smiled. 

_ “Look at that, and I think I might know who this Maggie is.”  _ He said. 

_ “Yeah, I think it was that sick looking one. Glenn was looking at her, I’m sure.”  _

_ “They must be loaded if they are having children. Think about it, the medicine, the food, they might even have a doctor too. I think we can move their offerings ahead of schedule, pay them an early visit. What do you think?”  _ Asked the man giving her a grin.

_ “Fine by me, I’d love to get in there.”  _ She said honestly. Sophia liked to meet people from the communities they dealt with in the past and present, she liked to get in and see how they lived and what they did with their days, especially if they were already subjugated. Less chance of danger and they often treated her with more caution by then. 

_ “Anyway, I wanted to talk to Daryl about what happened to my mom but Dwight got all fussy about it.”  _ She continued

At her declaration, the remaining girl sitting at Negan’s side turned squarely at her. 

_ “Wait, you have a mom?”  _ She asked with her eyebrows high. 

_ “Yes, Tanya. What the fuck did you think?”  _ Sophia said a little amused at her question. 

_ “I thought your mom had died.”  _ Interjected Negan pushing his plate away. 

_ “I always thought you came from hell or something.”  _ Continued the brunette. 

_ “I know I’m a bitch Tanya, but I actually had a mother. I also had a deadbeat father if that is something you like to think about while you're here doing nothing.”  _ She answered the older girl while ignoring Negan. 

_ “Could have fooled me…”  _ Said Tanya looking away. Frankie, the redhead, reentered the room at that moment holding a plate of steaming vegetables and a juicy piece of meat. Sophia dug at it with gusto, feeling a sudden urgent hunger awake with the smell. 

_ “You don’t know what happened to your mom, but you know she is dead?”  _ Asked Negan patiently. 

Sophia sighed.  _ “Mom was never strong or a fighter and after I got separated, she was alone, except for the people in Rick’s group. And you’ve seen how they are.”  _

_ “So she might be alive.” _

_ “I guess, but you never knew her as I did. Mom and me, we were plain victims waiting to happen, not really made for this world.”  _ She said, taking some bites of her meal to make it seem like she felt nothing about that statement. 

_ “So you were both the same, then how come you survived?”  _ Asked Tanya.

_ “That’s a great question dolly, why don’t you answer my sweet wife Sophia?”  _ Said Negen getting up and picking up his bat, he seemed to be getting pissed off for some reason. 

_ “What do you mean? Because I’m a witch, I have magic.”  _ She said a bit of confusion in her tone. 

_ “Bullshit, Bull-fucking-shit!.”  _ Yelled Negan swinging Lucille angrily in the air. 

_ “What!? Why? It’s pretty simple, I’m young and powerful. She was old and weak, that’s it. Mom was not made for the new world.”  _ She said feeling a bit on the defensive. 

_ “She might have been old and weak, but you still don’t get it!”  _

_ “Fucking what already!?”  _ Sophia asked, annoyed and feeling in the spotlight. 

Negan held Lucille close to his face and repeated his mantra.  _ “Lucille, give me strength.”  _ Then stood and pointed the bat at her dramatically. 

_ “You think you survived all this time because you have powers or you were young? Bullshit.”  _ He exclaimed, Sophia, chose to drop the cutlery she was holding and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. 

_ “You think you survived for months alone, with that curse on you, fighting the worst kind of dead fucks I’ve ever seen every night until dawn because you have fucking magic? You were barely twelve and you were living in hell, all alone. No amount of magic fairy fucking powers will keep someone alive after months of that without the will to live.”  _ He said with pride. 

_ “You are alive because you are a badass bitch that will claw, bite and kick your way out of hell even within an inch of your life. You are a survivor, you fight to live because you don’t know any better, you just keep putting one foot in front of the other. All that shit is in you and it’s not magic, so give your mother some fucking credit. You owe it to her.”  _ He finished and after taking a beer from the little bar in the room, then he sat back down next to the brunette. 

_ “Fuck! you are making me sound like an old man.”  _ He exclaimed and cracked it open. Sophia was busy trying to hold back the heat that covered her face at the man’s words, so she chose to not comment and went back to eating her plate. 

_ Maybe I should just get over it and ask Daryl once and for all what happened with mom.  _ She thought, unsure what to feel after Negan’s speech. 

_ “I didn’t know you guys went back from before the Sanctuary.”  _ Commented Tanya, now engaged in the conversation due to Negan's speech.

_ “Oh yeah, Dwighty boy and Sherry were there too.”  _ He answered nodding toward Sherry, the brunette turned towards Sherry with a shock on her face. 

_ “You too!? What was she like when you guys met?”  _ asked the brunette to the other woman. Sherry had been listening by the sideways like she always used to do, a small blond girl at her side. 

_ “Like a half-starved wild dog.”  _ Said the woman curtly. 

_ “Wow. Thanks, Sherry. Really kind words. Jeez.” _ Sophia said sarcastically to the woman, Sherry didn’t give her much care. 

_ “Well, I’m done eating. Can you call Daryl over here so I can get all of this out of the way then?” _ Sophia told Negan, pushing the plate away. He smiled and took a radio from his pocket, then ordered Dwight to bring the man to the lounge. 

_ “But I want them out of the room.”  _ She said, referring to the wives. 

_ “You heard her girls.”  _ And with some audible complaint, the women emptied the room, she just stood up and reclined to the side against one of the walls. It wasn’t long before Dwight came in with Daryl in tow, wearing one of the ugly clothes they gave to prisoners.

_ “You wait outside Dwight.”  _ She told the man, Daryl glanced at her direction when he heard her voice and judging by his face, Sophia thought he did not recognize her. 

_ “Well? How’s the reunion!”  _ Joked Negan once Dwight had walked out. 

_ “No, it’s no reunion. We are not friends.”  _ She stated, Daryl looked a bit confused at the comments so she pointedly nodded at her mask on the table, it took him a few seconds to understand and then he quickly turned back to her trying to guess who she was. 

_ “I don’t know you.”  _ He said plainly.

_ “I’m Sophia, Daryl. Carol’s daughter.”  _

Daryl looked at both of them as if waiting for a punchline.  _ “You think I’m stupid or something? Sophia died, she got bit and put down with a bullet to the head.”  _

Sophia huffed and walked over to the man and stared at him squarely in the eyes.  _ “Look I don’t care if you believe me, I just want to know what happened to my mom.”  _

Daryl took his time to answer, he just looked at her in the eyes searching for something in his memories, trying to remember. It had been more than a couple of years since they had met, she was eleven back then but now she was fifteen and even though she was still short for her age, she had gained more refined feminine features along with an alarming scar on the right side of her face. 

_ “I almost died trying to find you. It wrecked your mother…” _ He finally said in disbelief. 

_ “Yeah, well...there was nothing any of us could have done about it.”  _

_ “And you are here robbing and killing folk? Taking hostages, what the fuck are you doing?”  _ He reproached, he looked like he was smelling shit. 

_ “Oh come the fuck on Daryl, that’s just unfair. You all never even gave us a chance! You started killing our people for payment, making the exact same deal we had with the Hilltop! And you have the gall to judge Sophia?”  _ Interrupted Negan from the back, he was shaking his head in disapproval but there was still a smile on his face.

_ “Maybe if he is smart he will live long enough to understand what we are trying to do here.”  _ She said without taking her eyes from the man, it bothered her that he never took his eyes from hers, never backing down. Still looking at her as if she was some disappointment, no trace of fear in them.

_ “What happened to my mom? I’m asking nicely.”  _ She said with finality.  __

Daryl finally removed his eyes from hers only to glance at Negan and back at her again, then finally looked down for a few seconds.  _ “I was close with your mom for a long time, she would not stand for what you are doing.” _

_ “And she would stand for what you did at the outpost? I don’t think so, you don’t know shit about my mother or me. Now answer my fucking question, Daryl.”  _

_ “She died about a year ago, in Georgia.”  _ He finally said.

... _ And that is it for the mystery of my mom’s final fate. She died long ago...and honestly, I don’t feel like I care much about how or where right now...  _ She thought to herself, looking away from the man.

_ “Thanks. You can go back to your box.”  _ She said and then called for Dwight to take the man away. 

_ “That’s it? You are not wondering how? If she came back or not?”  _ Asked Negan once the other two were gone. 

_ “What does it matter? I knew she was dead, now I know for sure. Nothing I can do about that.”  _ She walked over to the table and grabbed her mask, placing it back on her face where it secured itself comfortably. Sophia felt better as soon as it was in place, a nice little buffer between her and the sad revelation.

_ “What if they buried her somewhere, don’t you wanna go check it?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “I did, but I’m not going to just up and leave on a field trip.”  _

_ “Why not? What’s the problem?”  _ Insisted Negan. She knew he liked to get it into her that the Sanctuary was fine without her, and she loved that about him but she also loved to be part of everything going on. 

_ “What’s the problem? We just got Alexandria under our wings, this is not the time. Besides you know the field trip that I want.”  _ She mentioned in an accusatory manner. 

For almost a year now she had been trying to convince him of letting her take a big group of Saviors on a trip to New York to get inside the Magical Congress of the US, a mission that seemed even less likely since they lost all those people from the Satellite outpost. 

_ “Yeah, that’s not happening for a long fucking while.”  _ Said Negan. 

_ “I know, it’s not possible right now, the timing is all wrong too. But you understand that if we get there and it’s all there, it could be game-changing, right?”  _ She said to him, she was now standing beside the small table where her mask had been resting, while he had gone back to his beer. 

_ “Oh yeah, big things are coming for our little corner in the new world.”  _ He said, raising his beer in cheers. 

* * *

After the introduction to the people of Alexandria, things at the Sanctuary calmed down a lot. She fell back into her routine easily, flying around the area, training, studying and wandering through the Sanctuary trying to help wherever she could. 

The building was a much cleaner place when she was on top of it, and she loved the way the people thanked her when she could lend them a hand, of course, they knew better than to make demands or beg. 

People at the Sanctuary were, in general, proud and hard-working, the system in place benefited those willing to put in work and collaborate one way or another to the benefit of the Sanctuary, but at the same time, it punished those that couldn’t keep up or were not strong enough to work their days off. It wasn’t easy on the old people, but most old folk that got to the point of not being able to move were as good as dead and they usually placed a burden on their loved ones, it seemed hard but it was nothing unusual in nature. 

Others had it hard dealing with the Sanctuary’s system for different reasons entirely. Like the lazy, the ones that were used to coast on the work of others, the ones that tried to cut corners by scamming or stealing. All those types were dealt with one way or another.

A couple of days after that long night with the Alexandrians, one example of these types falling to the sideways happened early morning when one soft-looking man thought he had enough of hard work and made a scene in the main area. She was right there and saw it all happen, the man had given in to his exhaustion and thrown rationality out the window, she was not surprised when she found that he had not survived the beating he had received. 

Getting curious about the man, she casually found out the worker designation number of the deceased man and went on to take a look at what his life looked like. But a surprise was waiting for her when she found Dwight sacking the belongings of the dead man, with his son and wife standing there watching helplessly. 

Sophia thought then that sometimes their system was not perfect. 

_ “What the fuck are you doing?”  _ She asked the man from behind him, making him almost jerk from the surprise. 

_ “I’m claiming thirty-nine’s belongings. What is it to you?”  _ He asked on the defense, he stood up and faced her with some small jar on his hand and a bag in the other.

_ “I know you can be a scummy piece of shit sometimes Dwight, but you still manage to catch me by surprise from time to time.”  _ She said seething, glaring at him through her mask. 

_ “Fuck off, I have the authority to take whatever I want from them.”  _ He said on the defensive. 

_ “Yeah, but you don’t see the other lieutenants taking stuff from them do you? That’s because, unlike you, they are actually decent people that know how to handle authority.” _ She spat. 

_ “Not my fucking problem what they do…I’m not breaking any rules he-”  _ He began but she was not hearing it. 

_ “Put the stuff back asshole!”  _ She demanded the man. 

_ “I don’t answer to you. I’m in the right here, I have the right to take whatever I want from the dead’s belongings.”  _ He declared straightening his back as if to back his claims. 

Sophia took her wand from the front holster and set herself in a dueling stance.

_ “You can only take what you can keep.”  _ She threatened. 

Dwight looked very pissed at her, then glanced at the family of the deceased.  _ “Whatever.”  _ He said and threw the bag and the small jar on the cot next to the family’s belongings then stormed off.” 

_ “Go cry to Negan, shithead!”  _ She yelled with an audible smile.

Once the man left and she was alone with the mother and the young man, they thanked her quietly. Even with the scolding that she had given Dwight, they knew not to disrespect a lieutenant. 

_ “Sorry about what happened to your dad.”  _ She told the son, he looked about her age but was already taller and broader, his mother held him from the shoulders perched on his back. 

_ “It’s alright, he was not doing very well for some time now. I was not surprised.”  _ He said sadly. 

_ “What are you going to do? You’ll have to help your mom too someday.”  _ She asked nodding to the old lady. 

_ “Oh it’s fine I’m used to farming and taking care of the plants.”  _ She said trying to sound strong, but Sophia could hear the stress on her voice. Surely due to the death of her husband. 

_ “I am going to join the enforcers, be a savior.”  _ Said the boy with confidence. It was a fine plan, working as a savior would be enough to support her one she was too old, and he looked like he would be a strong fighter. 

_ “That’s perfect, you should talk to Regina about it. You know who she is?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’ll talk to her when she’s back.” _ He said as he began to slowly put back his father’s belongings in place. 

_ “Thank you, Miss Harpy.”  _ Repeated the woman giving her a nod, Sophia waved them and left to continue with her day. 

_ Yes, definitely not a perfect system... _

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was ramping up to be a great day for Sophia, she had arrived from her morning flight around the area to the Saviors getting ready to move big time, Negan had been waiting for her and confirmed her suspicion about a surprise visit to Alexandria. But before heading out he took her aside to talk to her in private.

He had his black leather jacket under the bright midday sunlight that she thought must have felt awfully hot, and the slightly disheveled look of someone resting on a weekend.

_“Listen, Sophia, what are you planning to do about the whole ‘old buddies reunion’ you have going on with the Alexandrians?”_ He asked her, keeping his eyes on hers like she knew he would often do so to gauge people's reactions.

She gave it a thought for a second, he was asking her how she wanted to handle it but the whole situation was not that important to her now that she knew what had happened to her mother. Maybe with the exception of Carl, she didn’t care much for the rest. 

_And he should know I don’t really think it makes that much of a difference to._

_“I mean, I guess I don’t care if they know it’s me. I would like to get along with Carl, we were friends as kids, but I... maybe they shouldn’t get the wrong idea about me for now.”_ She concluded. They were not entirely broken in yet. 

_“It’s really nice of you to think about that, but I don’t think that them getting the wrong idea about you would change anything for us. I mean it would only make it harder for them.”_ He reassured her with a half-smile. 

_“Well… I don’t know most of the people from Alexandria anyways, so I’m not about to do a scene there and walk around without my mask.”_

_“Well then we’ll keep it on the low for now and you handle it however you want.”_ He said. 

_“Ok, It’s not like I care that much really. And I don’t think I’ll be friends with Carl again, I mean I kinda kidnapped Glenn and have him floating in a jar.”_ She finished shrugging. 

_“Heh heh, you got a fish tank for one of your old buddies?”_ Negan said jokingly, bumping her shoulder with his fist. 

Sophia chuckled. _“It’s not a fish tank asshole, it shouldn’t be funny either.”_ She scolded the man punching him playfully on the arm with her metallic fist. 

_“Ow! Watch out robocop!...and here I was considering getting you a set of lights for your fish tank, maybe some decorations too.”_ He joked. 

_“Fuck off, and get shaved asshole! You look like an unemployed bum”_ She finished and hopped on her broom. 

_“I will when you get rid of that mask”_ He quipped just before she rocketed high up over the Sanctuary making a freeing loop and ended hovering over the trucks eager to set out. 

She had been itching to get inside and check everything and everyone there, of course, she could use her disillusionment but it was no fun if she had to be all quiet and mindful of what she touched or if she couldn’t talk to anyone there. 

The whole event felt like exploring a part of her backyard that was previously closed up to her, she had enjoyed when they went to the Hilltop and the now gone library community, but sadly had been left wanting with the deal reached with the Kingdom. For what she had seen from high up or under the cover of a charm, the Kingdom was a beautiful place with a lot of people who spent their days working towards everyone’s benefit. A great feat achieved by the King himself, Ezekiel. 

She escorted the convoy from above with her broom and tried to hold back so as to not spoil the surprise, besides, she wanted to walk in with everyone else, it felt much better than landing from high up. The best thing about these events was that the communities would open themselves to them and cooperate in every way, they would treat them with a certain amount of respect and never tried anything, so she could walk into any house and talk to anyone with confidence that they knew what would happen if they tried something. 

Sophia hovered high over the gate and watched as the trucks stopped right in front of the settlement’s main gate, she saw Negan get out and bang on the iron bars of the big gate, Alexandria had a well-constructed perimeter wall made of steel with reinforcements and three exits. It was for sure one of the better-looking communities in Maryland followed by the Kingdom and the Hilltop, sadly her own home was by far the ugliest, at least outwards but inside the Sanctuary had a lot more going on than settlements like Alexandria.

She saw Negan talking with whoever was behind the gate but it wasn’t until someone else got there that the gate was opened, and that was when she decided to drop by, literally. Sophia secured her pointy hat on her head with one hand, let the broom handle go and stepped off of the foot grips, falling feet first to the ground in her usual manner, a cushioning charm already prepared on herself and the ground right on the side and behind Negan. She landed on her feet with a resounding thud that surprised the Alexandrians present but didn’t make any of the saviors flinch, they all were familiar with her entrance habits, Negan just turned towards her giving her a wide smile. 

_“Perfect landing Ms. Harpy! Say hi to our friend Rick, he came to receive us at the gate.”_ He said in a jolly manner. 

_“Good morning officer friendly!”_ She greeted him using the old nickname just to fuck with him. Negan looked back at Rick laughing, the man was clearly confused by the callback to another time.

_“Officer friendly! It fits.”_ He said. 

_“How?”_ Said Rick in confusion, but Negan ignored the question since he was looking at something behind her. It was a walker that had walked between the cars from the side and was heading towards them.

_“Oh, Rick come here. I watch this.”_ Negan said to the man and then looked at her. 

_“Would you please deal with that thing sweet pea?”_ He asked her, she understood what he wanted. 

She raised her long black wand at the undead and leveled it to its head and silently casted an Expulso curse, an almost invisible concentration of force flew from the tip with a powerful whoosh and detonated on impact with the corpse’s head making an almost funny splat sound and spreading it all over the truck behind like an exploded balloon filled with gunk. The rest of the undead fell headless to the ground. 

_“See what she just did? That’s some service! This monster came to your door to hurt your loved ones and we stopped it, did we make a scene because man-child over there almost turned us away at the gate? Nope, we just take care of your problems. Service.”_ Finished Negan with a mock bow and proceeded to hand Lucille to Rick and walk inside Alexandria with the confidence of someone walking inside their own home, Sophia holstered back her wand and happily walked past Rick and the other present Alexandrians towards Negan. 

She noticed they were looking at her in varied ways, one man with a mullet was terrified and amazed at the same time, one woman that she recognized from that fateful night was giving her a look of clear murder intent and finally the one she assumed as the man-child seemed to be having trouble processing the events. 

She walked up to Negan’s side, he was admiring the clean and beautiful settlement with trees, a pond and enough homes for maybe a hundred people. 

_“I am gonna walk around the place for a bit.”_ She told him cheerfully. 

_“Wait!”_ Rick came up to them with a worried expression on his face. 

_“Don’t worry about her Rick, she is just a very sociable young lady and with a lot of curiosity.”_ Negan assured the man, who was looking at her with concern. _“It wouldn’t be the first time you leave a girl alone would it?”_ He asked the man, his voice now taking a darker tone. 

Sophia understood where Negan was coming from but she didn’t want to make a scene with the man, so she looked back over her shoulder at Rick and waved her hand. 

_“It’s ok Rick, I can take care of myself now.”_ She said, messing with the man, and walked towards the solar panels that she had been hoping to check for a while and then veered to a small street that crossed Alexandria. 

From ground level Alexandria had the feel of a suburban rich neighborhood from the old world, the narrow streets were paved and lined with trees, the buildings looked surprisingly clean and new when she compared them to the ones being slowly overtaken by nature beyond their walls. There were people walking along the sidewalk and kids playing on the street with their clothes clean and pressed, pristine shoes and clean hair, living a privileged life in comparison with people from other communities. 

The people of Alexandria seemingly lived life like the old world had not died years ago. But not all of them did, here lived a mix of people who never had to deal with walkers or the perils of the new world and people who had to deal with far more than undead. 

_“Judith!”_ A male voice called with a hint of fear to her right, and when she looked she saw as a little girl ran towards her laughing, without a care in the world while behind her a man tried to catch up to her and stop her. She must have snuck from his side because the little girl had made enough distance to run right up to her in the middle of the street, where she stood under her shadow staring at her in a very endearing childish amazement. 

_“Gods, what a pretty little girl you are!”_ She said to the girl as she knelt to get on her level, the little toddler was gazing at her pointy hat and harpy mask, with big eyes. 

_“It’s pointy!”_ the kid said and reached to the hat’s hem and tugged, pulling her head with it since it was charmed to stay in place. 

_“Ow! it’s not gonna come out like that, sweetie.”_ She said patiently to the toddler who had her hands all over her hat. 

_“Judith come here right now!”_ Said the man standing a few paces away from her, he had been staring at the display in blank fear and when the little girl obediently let go of her and ran back behind the man’s leg, she could see now that the man was one of the unlucky fucks that had been present that fateful night where Alexandria got inducted under Negan’s rule. 

_“Ah. I remember your face, but I never got your name. You can call me Harpy or Ms. Harpy.”_ She said taking her hat off her head and offering a mocking bow that got a chuckle out of the little girl. _“And you are?”_ She asked the man. 

_“Aaron...I know who you are, I remember. What are you doing here?”_ He asked with concern, but his answer came in the form of a large group of well-armed Saviors strolling down the streets and knocking on doors. She saw as his face became sickly white and sweat began to show on his skin.

_“Early house call, nothing to worry about if everyone behaves.”_ She said dismissively, waving her hand. 

_“What’s your name sweetie?”_ She asked the girl, although she guessed it was Judith. 

_“I’m Judith and I am this big!”_ The little girl said holding a hand with three fingers.

_“Wow! That’s cool, I’m Harpy. Can you say Harpy?_ ” She asked kneeling again with the hat on hand to tempt the little girl to approach her again. 

_“Ha-rpee”_ She said experimentally and came out from behind the leg to get closer. 

_“Judith stay behind me!”_ The man named Aaron said holding a hand out to stop her. 

_“Aw come on Aaron, you know it’s not true what they say, witches don't eat little kids.”_ Sophia joked and proceeded to stick her whole arm inside her pointy hat and theatrically rummaged around the inside storage. 

_“Wooow!”_ Exclaimed the little girl and giggled at her antics. _“You are a witch!?”_ She asked excitedly. 

_“Yes, I am.”_ Finally, she pulled her arm out and showed the girl a handful of hard candy all in different colors. _“Would you like some candy, Judith?”_ She asked with the sweetest voice she could manage, Aaron looked like he was about to scream at the scene, but the girl squealed in joy and ran up to her despite the efforts of the man. 

_“Judith! Don’t.”_ Shouted Aaron, but the sugary temptation was too much for the girl who in a flash got to unwrap one of the jolly ranchers and proceeded to suck it with gusto. 

_“Mmmm!”_ She managed and began jumping around in happiness, the man looked horrified at the scene.

_“Honestly man, what do you think I am? You need to chill out a bit.”_ Sophia told the man as she held the candy to him. _“Want one? I can’t because of the mask, but they are my favorites.”_ She offered the man, but he didn’t even take his eyes from hers. 

_“Suit yourself.”_ She said as she stored them back inside her hat. _“You know, candy is perfect for multiplying since we don’t ever eat it for its nutritional value, only for its tasty flavor.”_

_“Just do whatever you came here to do and leave, do you think you can just walk in here and be friendly with whoever?”_

_“Of course, it’s exactly what I’m doing. Don’t be so dull Aaron, it’s getting on my nerves.”_ He really was starting to get old with the attitude, it was so common in people they subjugated.

The cute little girl named Judith came back up to her and tugged on arm. _“Miss Ha-rpee, can I have the pointy hat?”_ Asked the kid. 

_“Of course honey, you keep it safe while I’m here.”_ She said happily to the kid and set the hat on her head, it was all too big for her size but she looked cute with it falling over her eyes. Sophia couldn’t help but smile at the sight, then looked up at the man so concerned for the little girl.

_“Hey, why don’t you show me your home? I would love to see how you live.”_

_“No way, you think I’ll let you in so you can do who knows what with your...powers?”._ Denied the man. 

_“Pleeease_ ? _”_ She asked kindly, and casually placing her left hand over the wand holster on her chest. The man noticed what she was implying. 

_“Go on, do it. Show me your real colors.”_ He challenged her. 

_Well...I asked nicely._ She thought, and taking her wand out and pointing it at him, she whispered, _“Confundo.”_ Casually, and the man’s eyes lost their challenge as he became dazed under the charm’s effect. 

_“Let's continue going to your home, Aaron.”_ She offered. 

_“Oh, yeah...I forgot.”_ Said the man, lost in his dazed mind and began to walk slowly down the path, towards a house on the intersection with the next path. 

_“Come, Judith, let’s go to Aaron’s.”_ She said and held her right had to the little girl, who took it happily and followed without understanding what was really going on.

_“Your hand is cold!”_ The girl commented. 

_“Yeah, because it’s made of metal. It’s really tough.”_ She told the little kid, who took the information with a straight face like it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

_“Why?”_ She asked. 

_“Well, because someone made it like that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because he was an asshole.”_

_“Why?”_

She thought about it for a second... _“Fuck, I don’t know Judith. Maybe because he was a fucking loser with delusions of grandeur. Truth is, it doesn’t make sense to me either.”_ She said a bit annoyed by the string of questions, she looked down at the kid who was staring at her innocently with big eyes.

_“Don’t worry about it, do you want to see a magic trick?”_ She asked the little girl, changing the subject. 

The rest of the way the little girl spent laughing with joy as she floated a bit above Sophia’s head until they got to the house, where she released her from the charm. 

The man’s house was so new it still had an ‘under contract’ sign on its porch. They walked up to the door and Aaron knocked on it three times mechanically, then immediately he recovered from the confundus charm. 

_“What!? What did you do!?”_ He asked once the daze was gone and the shock settled.

_“I did ask nicely.”_ She only said giving him a wink before the door was opened by a worried man who lunged on him with a relieved hug and then stared at his eyes. 

_“I saw them get in and I ran back home, what’s going on?”_ He asked the man and then looked to the side towards Sophia with her harpy mask holding the little hand of Judith, who looked like she was having the time of her life, with the big pointy hat over her head. 

_“What’s going on?”_ The man asked again back to his partner, but Sophia was quick to answer the man first. 

_“Hi, You can call me Ms. Harpy or Harpy if you are feeling friendly. Don’t worry, It’s just an early house call and pick-up. Nothing has to happen if everyone behaves.”_ She said cheerfully so as not to scare the little girl. 

_“Ms. Harpy!”_ Called someone from behind her, it was a brawny Savior with a rifle in hand. _“You got that one?”_ He asked, referring to the house. 

_“Yeah I got this one, don’t you worry. Thanks!”_ She said dismissing the man waving him away and then turned to the two men sharing a hint of relief.

_“I...let’s go inside.”_ Said the new man after seeing the Savior with the rifle and the rest of her men going inside the other houses and coming out with all manner of stuff on their hands, some residents being held apart by armed men. 

_“Eric no!”_ Aaron hissed. 

_“Yes, I’d love that.”_ Sophia was quick to answer the invitation, then turned to Aaron. _“If you are going to be like that the whole time, I’d rather you stayed outside.”_

Eric was fast to hold the man back with a sign. _“No need, he will behave. Right, Aaron? Please stay inside.”_ Pleaded the fidgeting Eric to Aaron, who clenching his jaw managed a stiff nod. 

_“Great!”_ Sophia exclaimed and walked inside with the little girl in tow. 

The house where Aaron and Eric lived was a suburban cliche, everything was clean and new, well illuminated by the windows. She could see a big kitchen with an island and a lot of books on a library stand, and there was a nice smell of coffee filling her nose.

_“Mmm, that smells great!”_ She commented. 

_“Smells great!”_ Repeated the girl happily.

Judith had sat on the couch as soon as they entered, she seemed to be familiar with the place, her arm reaching to the inside of her witch hat trying to get more candy from inside. Eric came up to her and knelt by her side. 

_“Judith darling, you go play with uncle Aaron now.”_ He said leaving no room for doubt. Aaron looked reluctant but after sharing a silent conversation with his partner, he nodded and took Judith upstairs to another room. 

Eric stood up and looked at her eyes through the mask holes. _“Oh dear, I’m sorry about your face.”_ He said earnestly. 

It surprised Sophia, not really an expected reaction coming from someone who’s home they just took over. She reached to her mask with her hand and then understood, there was a small section of her right eye that showed the scarring, not something that most took notice of or had the guts to mention. 

_“It’s alright, It happened a long time ago. How about a house tour?”_ She asked the man to change the subject. 

The man named Eric walked her through the house showing her this and that object they had picked up on their trips outside, it turned out that this couple was part of the very few that ventured past the walls before Rick’s group joined them. 

_“The only two who went outside the walls before Rick got here, actually. Aaron and I sometimes felt like outsiders with the rest, so we enjoyed our adventures outside, camping in the night together. It was lovely, despite the circumstances.”_ Commented Eric leaning on one of the kitchen stools. 

She could empathize with the feeling of being different. _“So you guys lived here since the beginning?”_

_“Yeah, Aaron had some connections in politics before we met, and he got us access to this place. It was supposed to be under the military’s protection but they just left one night before dawn, just disappeared.”_ He said. 

_“Oh right, apparently that happened all around. Do you guys have any guns or rifles in this house?”_ She asked the man out of nowhere. 

Eric looked a bit caught off guard for a second. _“All of that is handled in another house by Olivia.”_ She looked at him as he answered, studied his eyes and face. He seemed to be honest about it, in her opinion. 

_“Food and medicine too?”._ She continued as she looked around the house critically.

_“Yes…Is this what you all do?”_ Asked Eric in a more serious manner. 

_“Yes, we’ll be taking all guns and ammo, whatever else that we think we need or we think you don’t need. But not all, none of you are going to starve. We see you all as resources.”_

Sophia took out her wand from the holster slowly as to not scare the man. 

_“Homenum Revelio.”_ She intoned and expertly made the wand motions, then stared around the place noticing the two light spots marking the presence of Judith and Aaron upstairs, but no one else in the house. 

_“What was that?? I felt something.”_ Asked Eric a bit uncomfortable.

_“Don’t worry, I was just checking to see if there was someone hiding here.”._

_“You can do that?”_

_“Yeah, don’t you know about me?”_ She asked him, sitting down on one of the stools by the island. 

_“I heard but I didn’t know what to believe.”_

_“Well, it’s true. I’m a witch with magic powers. Not many of us left. That’s pretty much the gist of it.”_ She said tiredly and pointed her wand to a cup focusing on executing the transfiguration as exactly as she remembered.

The cup on the island’s stone surface trembled for a second and then progressively transformed from cup to a white little mouse with red eyes that seemed to be confused and scared, sniffing the air around. 

Eric retreated, apparently scared of the mouse, and swore under his breath. 

_“Oh Jesus that’s mind-boggling, but why did it have to be a rat!”_ Exclaimed the man 

Sophia laughed and picked up the little mouse on her hand, undoing the transfiguration until the cup remained, pristine as if nothing had happened it. 

_“It was a mouse, not a rat.”_ She said and gestured with the cup to the man. _“Make me some of that nice coffee I could smell when I entered.”_

Eric turned his back on her and started taking out a big can of coffee beans, a manual grinder and set to prepare coffee for the two. While Sophia, after doubting for a second and casting her eyes around for any onlookers, placed her hand on the surface of the mask and felt as the feathers let go of their hold. 

When she placed the mask on the island stone, it made a metallic sound that alerted the man, who turned around and found the rare sight of an unmasked Harpy. 

_“Oh, I guess you had to take it off to drink.”_ He said trying not to stare at the heavily burned side of her face and failing, like everyone. She held her eyes on the man studying his reaction, it seemed like he was of the sort to pity her. 

_“Does it bother you? It’s pretty intense.”_ She commented. 

_“It’s yeah...It’s hard to ignore.”_ It sat well with her that he was being honest about it. 

_“This old wizard took me in when I was younger, kept me basically enslaved for a time. When I realized what he would do with me as I grew up, into my teens, I just had to break free.”_ Sophia didn’t know what had her talking about her past, but the man was getting on her good side since the beginning. 

Eric kept quiet letting her speak and placed the hot cup of coffee in front of her. 

_“I got this trying to...liberate myself.”_ She finished lifting the cup to her nose and enjoying the strong aroma, then giving it a sip. 

_“Gods, that’s great fucking coffee.”_ She exclaimed feeling her tension relax with the hot beverage. 

_“So you were enslaved by someone more powerful than you. Does it sound familiar to you?”_ Asked Eric sipping his own cup of coffee.

Sophia smiled, her scarred skin tugging stiffly. _“Well I’m not going to fuck you when you get your period, am I?”_ Eric let out an uneasy chuckle at her statement. 

_“We don’t stand for that kind of crap by the way, not at the Sanctuary or any of the communities.”_

_“The Sanctuary?”_ Asked Eric curiously, but she ignored him. 

_“As I said.”_ She stopped to gulp the rest of her coffee. _“As long as you all cooperate and are honest with us, no one has to get hurt, and all of you can live your life in peace.”_

_BAM!._ What they heard was the unmistakable report of a gun being fired. 

_“Well, it always takes time and hard work to get that message through.”_ She said, putting down the cup and placing the mask back on her face, just as Aaron came back from upstairs holding a scared Judith on his arms. She was still wearing the too big for her, witch hat, and her little hand was filled with candy. 

_“What happened?”_ Asked the man, with noticeable relief when he saw that Eric was not a toad or whatever else he was thinking she would do to him. 

_“All is fine, I’m sure. But I’ll go check it out.”_ She decided and after waving goodbye at Judith she left towards the sound, leaving her old hat with the girl for the time they remained at Alexandria.

* * *

She walked over to where the gunshot was heard and relaxed after she saw that the situation was clearly under control since some of the Saviors present were not on alert. It turned out that Carl had been waving a gun at some of her people, but when she found them inside, Negan had already talked him out of it. 

_“You know Rick, this little emotional outburst reminded me that you must have a fuck ton of guns and I can’t allow that. So why don’t you take me to my guns, Rick?”_ Negan ordered with no room for argument. The man looked very stressed about the whole situation, but since there had been no issue except for Carl, Sophia guessed that he had been behaving.

_“Hi Carl”_ She greeted her old friend amicably as Negan and Rick walked out of the room. _“I see you still have that bandage, want me to help you with that?”_ She asked holding her wand up. 

The young man had been fuming from the previous altercation, so when he saw her, he gave her a deep hateful scowl. _“Fuck you, we are not friends. You crazy bitch, stay away from my family.”_

One of the Saviors nearby seemed to hear the kid’s outburst, because he stomped over to Carl, grabbed one of his arms with anger and got real close to his face. 

_“You take that back and apologize to the Harpy. Right now kid!”_ He demanded while Carl just stared at him without any fear, that same attitude that Negan had to beat out of Carl’s father.

Sophia walked over to the man and placed her hand on his arm, calling his attention. 

_“Thanks for the consideration, your name is Jed right?”_ She asked the man she only knew from seeing him a couple of times in the past. 

_“Yes Ms. Harpy, I won’t stand for that kind of disrespect directed at you, Miss.”_ Said the man, a lot more subdued. 

She knew this kind of Savior, some of them held her in high esteem, almost as high as Negan but with a different and more protective tone. She guessed part of it was her age but also all they had seen her perform miracles, heal their families or friends, and be a recurrent presence throughout the outposts and the territory they controlled in general. She would often fly around the area and they would see her on her broom and wave at her, it was all kind of endearing to her and even if sometimes it was a bit weird, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. 

_“I know. You are very kind, but there’s no need for that at this stage. They are getting adjusted to the new situation.”_ She told the man and kindly pulled his arm back down, letting go of the young man. Carl, who had been watching the exchange with contempt, jerked his arm back and stormed outside out of view.

The Savior named Jed returned to his post and she followed Carl outside, but he was already gone so she found herself a bit aimless and decided to join Negan and Rick. They were standing outside what must have been Alexandria’s armory since some of her people, among them Daryl, were carrying out a lot of guns and ammo. 

_“Maggie died, sweet pea. You wanted to talk to her right?”_ Mentioned Negan as he watched his people load the truck, Rick seemed to tense at the information and he shot her a curious glare. And then she saw that near Rick was a black man with what seemed to Sophia like a priest attire, he was creeping her out with his pleasant smile and relaxed posture.

_“Oh, well that sucks. Pregnancy is a bitch right?”_ She joked curtly, giving the new character a critical eye.

_“Yup, that’s why Doc Carson is worth his weight in gold. Right, Rick? there is no telling how valuable a learned asshole can be these days.”_

Rick chose not to answer to Negan, she was sure it had something to do with them taking most of their medicine. _“Why did you want to talk to Maggie?”_ Ricke asked.

She could tell that he was trying not to sound too concerned about it. _“Oh…”_ Sophia started playing innocent. _“Just about this funny picture I found Glenn was carrying.”_ She took the ultrasound from her back pocket and showed it to Rick as she said it. 

_“What...what did you do with Glenn?”_ He asked a bit saddened at the mention of the younger man. 

_“Nothing yet. He’s just there, stuck in time. I wanted to tell Maggie that if things work out between our communities, then I might be able to save him, you know...make sure that kid has a father.”_ She said, acting like she wasn’t baiting him for the same deal she wanted to make with Maggie. _“But I guess there is no point in trying now.”_

_“We can still work on that, if you can save him...you have to try.”_ Pleaded Rick with her. Negan, who had been holding back and listening to their exchange, interrupted Rick by placing a hand on his chest. 

_“Now now, Rick...What’s the magic word?”_ He asked him with a challenging smile and holding his stare. She could tell how much it weighed on Rick the fact that he had to submit to them. 

_“...Please...Ms. Harpy He is an old friend of mine. If there is a way…”_ He pleaded, the man was almost fully broken by now it seemed, the real issue was to have him convince his people. 

_“Of course, Rick. And the way to it is openness and cooperation, the better you work for us, the more progress we can achieve. That goes for your people as well. ”_ She said with satisfaction, it was good that in the end, her impulse over saving Glenn had been of use. 

_“See that? Such a level headed young lady, who ever said she’s a harpy?”_

Negan’s smile was predatory. 

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their fun messing with Rick was interrupted when Arat came out of the armory pulling a very scared woman, who looked like she had not exercised in a decade and a notebook that she handed to Negan when he questioned her rough handling of the woman. 

_“We got a problem.”_ Arat stated in her no-bullshit way of working. Negan opened the book and checked a few pages, looking for a clue. 

_“What am I looking at here? Is not all of it here?”_

_“We just went through the inventory, guns on the walls and the guns in the armory.”_ She said giving the big woman a look. _“We are short. Glock 9 and a 22 bobcat.”_ She informed them. 

Rick got visibly more tense at the news and at the sight of Negan’s mood changing from good-humored banter to dead serious in a second. 

_“Is that true?”_ He just asked Rick, who conjured some courage seemingly to look confident. She felt that Rick had no idea where they could be, judging by the way he had reacted to the news. 

_“We had some people leave town, those guns probably went with-”_ He tried to assert, but she knew for a fact that Dwight had been all over those people as soon as they had entered Alexandria, and no other people would be allowed to leave while they were there. 

_“Nope, I bet Dwight took their stuff before they left.”_ She injected, as much as she didn’t like Dwight, he was a diligent worker.

_“So Olivia here sucks at her job.”_ Questioned Negan getting more and more impatient with the situation. 

_“No, that’s not wha-”_ Began Rick. 

_“There should be a full accounting here, right Olivia?”_ Negan asked her, cutting off Rick. Olivia was not taking the tense situation in strides. 

_“No… I mean, yes. The inventory is correct!”_ She tried to assure. 

_“So why are you two handguns short? Do you know where they are?”_ He asked her, Sophia understood that this could end up with someone dying. She preferred if the day went without a hitch, but that stuff can’t be taken lightly. 

_“No, I--”_ She started. 

_“I don’t enjoy killing women, darling, but this was your job.”_ He was getting more pissed about the deal and Olivia was already crying with fear, it made Sophia feel bad for the woman. _“Keeping track of guns, that shit?. It’s life and death.”_

_“Listen, we don’t know where they are, but can’t you do something about it? Can’t you do some of your… abilities? We’ll cooperate in anything.”_ Rick asked her desperately, pleading with his eyes. 

Sophia sighed tiredly. _“I’m sorry Rick, but this is a mess that I think you’ll have to put in order yourself. If you can’t I’ll step up, but it will be worse by then, for now, I think it’s your job. You gotta talk to your people about it.”_ She understood that this was either Rick doing something stupid or someone under Rick acting behind his knowledge, and either way they normally punished any of that kind of shit. 

_“That’s exactly right!”_ Exclaimed Negan loudly. _“I thought that we had an understanding, Rick, but clearly someone here is not on board. I can’t have that, so you are going to talk to your people right now and get the handguns or I’m gonna have to kill Olivia here.”_ He shouted angrily, making poor terrified Olivia tremble and sob.

* * *

_Alexandria has a fucking chapel._ Sophia thought, leaning against a wall as she waited.

After their cajoling, Rick had manned up and had called on his people to gather at the chapel, where they were having a meeting about the guns at that very moment. 

So now she found herself arms crossed and waiting, inside a little garden, in the company of Negan and the soft-looking Olivia. 

The woman was terrified, sitting in place with a forgotten glass of lemonade in her hands, all the while Negan laughed and talked her ears off. 

_“You should have seen her! Trembling like a sheet of paper, I kept telling her, you will fucking love it. Just go for it!”_ He continued. 

Sophia was not too amused by the story, it was his exaggerated account of her first time flying a broom.

_“Of course, I already knew, the girl is stubborn as a mule. So as soon as I changed my tune, as soon as I started talking about how she shouldn’t do it, how she couldn’t do it.”_ He continued then stopped for dramatic effect. Sophia knew the routine and made a point to silently mimic the next part just as he was doing.

_“Boom! She was rocketing up in the air, laughing like a maniac.”_ Negan finished the story only to realize she was mocking him, but he waved her off like it didn’t bother him.

_“You always tell the same story.”_ She said accusingly. _“It’s kind of embarrassing, for you I mean.”_ Sophia said from her place on the wall. 

_“What? I love that story, and you love flying!”_

_“It’s not even that funny.”_

The familial comfort of the back and forth had apparently taken Olivia out of her paralyzing fear, and kept her looking from Negan to her as they bantered. 

_“It’s not always about being funny, I’m not trying to be a clown here”_ He continued, a smile on his face showing that he loved the banter too. 

_“You could be, you would at least have an excuse to act like one.”_

_“Ouch! Are we all pissy about the one-eyed boy that rejected you? Would you like me to talk to his daddy?”_ He asked in a mocking tone. 

Sophia chuckled at the jab he dealt her, he always heard more than one expected, he always noticed more than one would think. 

_“Asshole.”_ She finished unfurling her crossed arms and giving him the finger. 

_“Ar…”_ Olivia started suddenly, her hesitation increasing when their attention was directed at her. _“Are you two…?”_ She asked, pointing at both of them. 

_“Don’t. Don’t finish that question, Olivia.”_ Sophia warned her, knowing what she was about to ask. _“I hate when people think that.”_

_“Well, you know Olivia darling… I personally like to think that I-”_ Negan continued, unconcerned by her dislike on the subject. 

But Sophia was not about to let him finish. _“That’s it! Alright, I’ll be going to check on Rick now. Have fun on your date.”_ She said annoyed, then walked off towards the chapel.

* * *

Rick called a meeting with all of the Alexandrian’s present and led them over the chapel where they all sat down on the benches and waited patiently for Rick to come out of his head and address them. He was looming over one of the windows of the building, contemplating Lucille laying on the window sill, he had been made to carry her since they had arrived at the community. 

_“I thought about hiding some of the guns before…”_ He started and turned to the people so he could face them. _“I’ve done it before…”_ Rick admitted looking at his feet. 

_“But what if the Saviors find those guns? What if they find one of us with guns.”_ He continued. _“One of us dies, maybe more than that...It doesn’t matter how many guns and bullets we have, we can’t beat them. They have numbers, they have...that girl…”_ He said walking up and down between the bench rows, looking at his people, then he went back to the front to face them.

_“We lose, they win. It’s that black and white. Hiding a couple of guns it’s not gonna change that, it’s only gonna cost someone’s life. We don’t have to like it, but this is how it is now. A Glock 9 and a .22 Who has it?”_ He finished, waiting for someone to come out but no one answered back. 

_“Listen...I don’t care if any of you have it, or if you know who has it. If we don’t find it, they are going to kill Olivia, and I don’t think it will stop the Harpy from finding them anyway.”_

A broad man among the people stood up and calmly looked at Rick. _“Why do they care? It’s nothing to them, but we can protect ourselves from whatever’s out there if we have them.”_ He asked Rick and sat down. 

_“That’s not the deal we made with them, the deal is they look over us. If we cooperate with them, maybe we can live in peace.”_ Rick told the people, there was not an ounce of conviction in those words.

Then it was Eric who stood up after sharing some tense whispers with his partner. 

_“Say we find those guns...How are we going to get out of this, Rick? What are we going to do?”_ He asked with a bit of sadness. 

Rick sighed and took a second to compose himself. _“This is the way, we work with them. Let me put this as clear as possible. I’m not in charge anymore, Negan and the Harpy are, we answer to them.”_ He finished. 

_Clap Clap Clap Clap._ Sophia applauded as she got off from the wall she had been leaning. 

_“Well said Rick, well fucking said.”_ She cheered from the back of the chapel as she waved the disillusionment off with her wand, making everyone turn their heads towards her some of them gasping in shock, some pushing away from her on their benches.

She ignored them and walked over to Rick, who after an initial surprise had recovered his composure, maybe to look strong for his people. When she got there she saw that Eric was still standing but completely paralyzed in fear, while his lover pulled on his arm to sit down. It seemed that he was afraid she was going to punish him for being caught red-handed questioning Rick about betraying them. 

_“It’s fine Eric, it was an honest question. I get it.”_ She said trying to calm the man down, and the other people too as she motioned him to sit down. _“You are all getting used to the new situation, it’s entirely normal to have doubts. But what Rick just said is right and all of you will see it in time.”_ She said trying to sound calm and friendly. 

_“I assure you all that you can have a peaceful and safe life working for us, producing for us. We’ll look over you and your community, all these lands are protected by us. All we ask is regular offerings and your full cooperation.”_

A chubby man with a mullet and a scared mouse expression lifted his hand to speak like he was in some classroom, the whole thing got a smile from her. 

_“Say we hypothetically eff up and are subsequently unable to achieve the quota...What would be the penalty for failing to complete the mission? Are we to expect the quote, Hilltop treatment, unquote?”_ He asked, catching Sophia by surprise with the way he talked. 

_“Hilltop treatment?”_ She asked Rick, a bit confused, but it was Carl who answered the question. He had been sitting on one of the backbenches with a pretty girl on his side.

_“We know you people tried to kill their leader for coming short with the offering.”_ He said reproachfully. 

_Aah, they must be talking about what Simon did before everything went to hell._ She thought. 

_“It’s pretty simple guys. Gregory was not being honest with us, he was selling short his production and stock so that we wouldn’t raise their quota. The Hilltop people are big producers and they often have to spare even after paying their tax, Gregory was being dishonest and trying to cut us short.”_ She tried to explain. 

_“Let me tell you, as long as you are open and honest with us, as long as you are not trying to get greedy and back stabby, we can be very understanding. We are not trying to starve you.”_ She assured them 

_“But know too, that we don’t tolerate negligence or laziness. And our punishments are always harsh. There’s just no room for any of that in the new world. Hence, Olivia’s situation.” She finished, everyone remained quiet after that, but still, the room was pretty tense._

_“So there it is.”_ Said Rick, taking back the reins of the meeting. _“You can help save Olivia if we find the guns now… So whoever has it, please come out.”_ He finished. 

She saw the people look around themselves and fidget nervously, she was beginning to think that no one there knew where they were.

_“Not all of us are here.”_ The mullet man said, after looking between all the faces. 

_“Who’s missing, those two at the gate?”_ She asked Rick, she could see that it was beginning to dawn on him the possible location of the guns. 

_Now we are getting somewhere..._

_“Rosita and Spencer, we should search their houses.”_ He offered, giving her a look. _“Would you help me? I’m betting on spencer.”_

_“That would be man-child I guess. Sure, I’ll help you.”_ She told him and started walking towards the exit. _“Don’t forget to pick up Lucille.”_ She reminded him before exiting the chapel. 

Rick walked her to Spencer’s residence, it had to be one of the better ones in Alexandria. He started flipping everything he could grab searching desperately for the gun. 

_“Stop, stop. You just stay there and be quiet.”_ She ordered him. _“It was a Glock and a 22 bobcat, that’s the tiny one right?”_ She asked him and he nodded silently, with curiosity in his eyes. 

Sophia grabbed her wand and focused on the guns she wanted to find.

_“Accio.”_ She said with strength in her voice, focusing the intent on what she wanted.

There was a distinct sound of knocking on wood and a metallic clack soon after. From under the floor near the window, a cloth pouch flew over towards her and she snatched it with her right hand. She heard his sigh of relief, so she handed the pouch to Rick, who grabbed it and quickly opened it, taking the contents out.

It was the Glock and the 22. He let out another exaggerated sigh and then walked over to the grate on the floor to check the hiding place. To her mild amusement, the man had been hiding booze, food and some expensive cigars along with the guns. 

_“What a tool”_ She commented, letting out a chuckle. Rick merely managed a pissed off nod. 

_“Thanks.”_ Rick offered to her with a lot more gratitude than earlier in the day and walked out of the house. 

She calmly followed him from behind, thinking of how much the visit had stretched but thankful that it had not escalated in a bad way. She briefly thought about the happy little girl she had met and about the fact that she still had her pointy hat, but the line of thought was interrupted when she realized Rick had stopped walking and was silently watching something with a very tense Carl and other Alexandrians nearby, all watching ahead of them. Their mood was suddenly very dark and she saw that Rick was trying to hold Carl back. 

She followed their eyes and saw it.

It was a man, one of her people, he was standing very close to a young girl that she recognized from the chapel while others watched and laughed. He was holding something in his hand and the young girl was looking beyond uncomfortable. 

_“Please.”_ She said, sounding very defeated, there was nothing she could do among those men. _“Let me keep them”_

_“Say please again little girl.”_ The man said, combing his big fat finger over her cheek, and coming disgustingly close to her face. She saw the Alexandrian girl shiver, she saw how she visibly tried to hold back her tears from falling, surely trying not to show weakness but unable to fight back. Sophia saw the way her body was paralyzed in place from fear from the monster looming over her, a hundred parallels to her childhood flashed in her mind. 

The man’s hand moved as in slow motion, like unstoppable flowing water over the figure of the girl and disappeared on her back, the rest of his arm still moving down. 

The scene playing in front of Sophia made her skin crawl and she felt herself swelling with burning and killing intent. Sophia felt her chest rumble and her eyes saw red. 

_“Crucio!”_ She yelled from behind the onlooking Alexandrians group, making them jump away in shock as a red bolt akin to a lightning bolt shot from her wand and connected with the man, whose whole body immediately spasmed and had him screaming in terrible torturous pain. The young girl cried in fear and bolted from the scene towards the shelter of one of the houses, while the other saviors retreated, leaving their friend a broken mess on the floor alone. 

_“Crucio!”_ She cursed him with searing hate again as she walked over to the man thrashing on the ground while, unknown to her, everyone gathered nearby to watch. 

_“AAAAAHGR-AAH!”_ He cried in monstrous pain from the ground, his demeanor that of a suffering beast.

_“You like to creep on girls!?”_ She roared at the man and proceeded to stomp on his face with her boot. 

_Bam!_

_“Aaah! Nooo!”_ The man managed to say before another stomp exploded his mouth in a mess of blood and saliva. 

_Bam!_

_“Phwee! Aaah! Help!”_ He pitifully cried as he writhed on the floor trying to crawl away. 

_“Where are you going!? Fucking shit worm, look at yourself dragging on the floor! Crucio!”_ She cursed him again and the red lightning fell on the man with malice, she reveled in the pleasure of his painful agony, the man’s pain soothing her anger, she wanted more. 

_“AAAHAERG AAAH!”_ The man wailed and bent in hard to look at, spastic ways that seemed to be beyond his control. _“Noo! Nooo!! Ooooo! oooOh!”_ The man continued crying even after she cut off the curse, his sanity on the verge. 

_“Oh no, I’m not done with you! There is no getting out of this one.”_ She snarled at the man with utter disgust and with a wave of her wand the ground beneath the man turned into a sort of dirt-colored paste that stuck to him and held him in place. 

Suddenly the man was left paralyzed face-up and not being able to move more than his fingers, eyes, and mouth. He was crying and screaming incoherent pleas, but no one came to his help, no one dared to interrupt her.

Sophia dropped to the ground looming over the man’s face, and using her wand like a pen, she began writing on his face with deep gashes that appear wherever the tip of her wand came in contact. Slowly, line by line, letter by letter she patiently wrote on his forehead as he screeched in desperation until it read clearly in big bold letters 

_Rapey_

...By the time she was done with the last letter of the word, the man had passed out and her excitement was starting to simmer down, leaving her with the strong conscious realization that she was in the middle of a crowd of people watching as she tortured the man. She stood up from her kneeling position, her breathing was heavy and she felt her blood hot all over her face and neck, she looked around the people and saw some of them with shock and fear on their faces. Hands over open mouths, eyes wide open, she was suddenly caught with a feeling of Déjà vu. 

She tried to ignore it and started to studiously clean herself with her wand, her hands and clothes stained in blood, as she tried to recover her cool composure. 

She heard footsteps coming from her back and turned fast ready to attack or defend herself but it turned out to be Negan, so she quickly lowered her wand and stood there looking at him. 

Negan was back in his cool and comfortable self, looking at her with a face that said to her that he knew she had lost it but it was fine, he placed a big hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

_“You done?”_ He just asked her. 

She looked down at the passed out or maybe dead man on the floor and ended the sticking charm with a flick of her wand. _“Yeah.”_ She just said, she felt like she ought to say she was sorry, but she wasn’t and she wouldn’t admit it if she was either way. 

_“Is he dead?”_ He asked her, Sophia didn’t know nor cared. 

_“I don’t know...Rick found the guns, by the way…”_ She commented, trying to change the subject. 

Negan barely nodded at her comment and he motioned some saviors to pick up the unlucky man on the floor. They watched in silence as they took him to the trucks. 

_“That’s a big fucking trigger you have, you know?”_ He just said to her trying to keep it low. 

She chose not to comment. 

That was were the guilt was coming from, she recognized it now, the feeling that she should apologize to him. That kind of scummy men made her lose it and it was not the first time either, she had no patience for them and would easily unload on them at the first sign of provocation, not all of them but some. The ones that reminded her in any way to aspects she remembered from her father, or her master. 

Weak, sick little men with no strength of will or responsibility for their failures. Perverted, immature grown-ups who had little sense of control over their obsessions and base instincts, who lashed out on others to make themselves feel better and were used to getting away with it scot-free. Addicts, bums, perverts, etc.

She would just easily lose it as she had just done, and Negan thought that was not smart of her. But she couldn’t ever apologize for it.

_“You are right… so the next one I’ll just kill them where they stand.”_ She finished and walked off towards Rick and the others onlookers, Negan just chuckled and walked up to her side.

_“Now that the show is over, did you find them?”_ He asked Rick, who was looking at her with different eyes now. He handed Negan the pouch with the guns which made Negan smile in satisfaction. 

_“Funny how a little real consequence lights a fire under everyone’s ass. Tell me Rick, Who’s the one that almost got dear Olivia killed? ”_ He asked him

_“It doesn’t matter, I’ll deal with it.”_ Started Rick trying to reassure him. 

_“It was man-child.”_ She interjected sharing her knowledge, too spent to care at that point. _“His name is Spencer.”_

_“Is he around?”_ Asked her Negan, disregarding Rick. 

_“No. he left when we arrived.”_ She reminded him. 

_“I promise I’ll get him on board.”_ Rick tried to reassure them again. 

_“Either way, I would keep an eye on him, Rick. He will give you trouble, I’m sure of it.”_ Negan offered the man. 

_“Alright, everyone! Let’s get going!”_ He ordered his men with a gesture of his arm. 

And with that, every Savior began moving over to the gate where they had arrived. 

_“Oh.”_ She said as she suddenly remembered. _“I gave my hat to a little girl to hold for me.”_ She commented looking around in search of Judith. 

_“Judith?”_ Carl, who had been there and witnessed her scene, said surprised and a little indignation. 

_“Yeah, Judith. She’s cute.”_ She said and noticed the way the two men reacted to the news. 

_“Oh, Rick, you busy dog!”_ Joked Negan and she caught it immediately. _“Where is that little rascal! Bring her here!”_ He demanded happily. But Rick was not willing to budge on that. 

_“I think I have shown you that I can work with you, so...can we keep her out of this?”_ He started, and she saw that it was about to become a thing with them so she decided to interject. 

_“Oh my god, what a drama queen. I’ll go find her myself, I bet she’s at Aaron’s.”_ She said and walked off. 

_“Wait! At least clean yourself!”_ Asked her Rick, holding a handkerchief in his hand. She looked at it in confusion, since she had just cleaned herself. 

_“Your mask, Sweet pea.”_ Helped her Negan pointing at his face. She realized then that she must have had blood on her mask that whole time. 

_“Oh fuck me.”_ She said with exasperation and took the handkerchief from the man. She looked at it after blindly cleaning her mask and it was now covered in dark red blood, of course, she could have used her wand but she was too pissed at the situation to give a fuck. 

_“Thanks.”_ She said and tossed it back at Rick. _“You get going with the others, I’ll catch up on my broom.”_

_“I’ll go with you.”_ Decided Carl, and caught up to her as she walked off, but maintained distance. 

_“So that’s it? I lose it on a pervert and now you can’t get enough of me?”_ She teased him, partly trying to get a conversation out of him and partly trying to get her mind over of the scene she just did in front of everyone, but he seemed to be unwilling to give in.

_“I don’t get it… Why are you like this? You can’t just explode like that and then try to be friendly, we can’t be friends. You and Negan are extorting us under threat, what you are doing is wrong.”_ Carl finally managed to get out, he seemed a little conflicted.

_“It’s not extorting, that’s just a small part of it. But I get how you could see it that way.”_

_“I think you are crazy, you must have lost it a long time ago if you think that what you are doing is justified. That treating people like this is ok and that people will just sit down and take it.”_

_“Fuck off, Carl. I can’t give a single fuck about justified, this is not the old world. This is just the way things are, we rule this territory and the people that live within it. It’s not like we want to kill you all, you are resources.”_ She said as they turned on the corner to Aaron’s house. 

_“We are people, not resources. People want to be free, they’ll give anything for it.”_ He argued with her. 

_“You_ **_are_ ** _free Carl, you can keep being free if you submit to us and give us tribute. It’s pretty simple. This is my home and I’ll be here long after you're gone. I don’t know about you but I like my home in order, under_ **_my_ ** _control.”_ She finished already tired with the conversation and in front of Aaron’s, it was worrying that he thought people would fight them eventually.

_Maybe we have a lot to work on them before they accept it._

She thought as she climbed the steps up to the house and was greeted by Eric, who opened the door as soon as she walked up to it and basically threw the pointy hat at her face, though she caught it easily. 

_“Oh cool, I just came for this. Where’s Judith?”_ She asked the man, stretching to gaze behind him. 

_“Judith is upstairs, Carl.”_ He said to the boy, ignoring her. Carl read the message in his tone and walked inside without saying goodbye. They remained in silence for a bit while she waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say. 

_“Judith saw you out there, she doesn’t want to see you. You scare her.”_ He said plainly and held his eyes on hers, without a drop of fear. Ballsy for the usually fidgety man. 

_Well….shit._ She thought with a sigh.

Being honest with herself, she would have to admit that the news made her feel worse than she was willing to show.

_“Whatever.”_ She said after a few seconds of silence in which she pushed it all down and turned around, then held her hand up and silently called her broom which was still waiting for her above where she had left it earlier.

After a few more seconds, the broom hovered towards her and placed itself on the palm of her hand, then she climbed on the foot stands and started to absentmindedly ascend. 

_“Thanks, for standing up for Enid!”_ Said someone else loudly so she could hear it. She looked back to the source of the voice and saw Carl back outside with Eric and waving her off and as he became progressively smaller.

Sophia took off in an explosive burst of acceleration. 

* * *

After their visit to Alexandria, she decided to get away for a bit and spend some time in the open fields where she would sometimes go to practice her spellwork or swing her sword for practice. A raised stone platform with some tables, a few disconnected stone walls, and open space, the late sun strong over her head and skin made her feel almost like she was being cleansed. Add to that training until exhaustion and it was the best she could do when she felt like that, how it sometimes felt like her lungs were heavy and her breathing was just short of enough, or her stomach rested uneasily whether she had eaten or not.

For the most part, her magical education had always been in her hands alone since she found out about her heritage after both the no-maj society and the magical society fell, leaving her kind on the brink of extinction. The only wizard she ever met was her old master, and he was less like a teacher and more like an angry librarian that forced her to do chores and other shit, sometimes he would fight her mercilessly until she needed healing so that he could gauge her progress. 

He always made sure to remind her of how weak she was, how useless she was and how it was because of her no-maj parentage. She believed now that he had at one point decided to teach her the minimum so she would always be under him because she was sure that early on he had some type of ideal about her as a servant and student, but in reality, she wouldn’t know how she really compared to other peers. 

So she kept studying and training by herself ever since discovering her powers but, frustratingly, her improvement had been stalling for some time now. She had a good haul of books and material, she practiced potion-making often and took time to cast until she felt drained, but it had been some time now since she had last searched for more of the lost knowledge of her society. She was sure that going to New York would yield her all the books, knowledge, materials or artifacts that she could need since it used to be the seat of the Magical Congress and the biggest population of Wizards and Witches. But until then she would have to keep her skills sharp and try to learn more from what she already had. 

She was very comfortable with charms and definitely had an affinity with fire of any kind, even conjured, despite her conjuration skills not being great, in general transfiguration and its subsets were hard for her. Her best grasp of it was switching and vanishing but regarding other branches and subjects she had almost no knowledge, not in divination, not in mind arts or arithmancy and it was mainly because she had few sources to go by. 

And she couldn’t just up and leave the Sanctuary alone, all of that would have to come later. 

She wished she knew others like her, of her age preferably, she would sometimes dream or daydream about befriending another witch and exploring magic together. Or the people she read about in books, their achievements, and biographies, stories of heroes and dark lords, influential political figures in her lost world that she never got to experience.

It was sad to think about all that she had missed from the magical world, going to school and meeting people like her, learning from decent teachers and dedicating herself to some branch of academics. They had lived in a society with thousands of years of cumulative knowledge and history but now they were gone, so much that she had never found another like her in all those years. It was lonely in a different way than most knew.

Yet she had come to find that there were aspects of the new world that she liked. Sophia often considered herself someone who had never really lived in the old world, so a lot of what other people missed and had trouble living without, felt alien to her. Her past self was a shell of who she was now, her social life, her family life, all of it felt so out of her control back then that she was barely someone who lived and more someone who… just reacted. 

_"Just reacted, eh?"._ She said to herself as she sat on the stone resting, in the company of the warm evening breeze and the sound of the trees singing their blank noise. 

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day started as most of her days did, she woke up early in the morning with the first light and had a small breakfast at her desk while reading, she had been starting an introduction into mind arts but had still to make any advance on it save for acquiring the basic knowledge. It was past time for her to fix that lack of skill, it would prove crucial for her in the future if she aimed to keep her control over the area and it’s communities after all Negan wouldn’t live forever. 

In the grand scheme of things, what the two of them had set to build in those lands was just in the newly born phase. But eventually, once stability was achieved in the area, they dreamed of setting the groundwork for a kingdom. A proper kingdom to last the remainder of her over century-long lifespan, and for that, she had decided long ago that she would use her powers to build and secure that groundwork. 

She already had some practical experience in building strong fortifications with magic, be it stone, wood or metal, she could handle it with enough control to build walls, roofs, and other basic shapes. In essence, it was just basic transfiguration, which was the hardest for her but possible, and charms work. 

At her retreat for the nights in which she had to deal with her curse, she had built a small tower with stone and setting apart her lack of knowledge regarding foundations and the technicalities of architecture, she had done a pretty good job. It allowed her to spend those nights safe when in the past she would spend them running and fighting for survival. 

Then there was the government-controlled knowledge of incredibly useful magic that her society used regularly, like portkeys, public transportation through fire and magically expanded space. Just those could open a lot of doors for their future, expand their reach and operational capabilities, but also there was what surely was a treasure trove of knowledge and artifacts deemed not wise to be unregulated or even to be of public domain. 

All of it was waiting for her in New York within what was the remains of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Conquering that skyscraper would bring so much opportunity, but as it was, for now, they could not spare the large number of people that it would take to go to New York and take control of it.

So it remained there sitting as an abandoned graveyard of deep magical roots and the largest population of witches and wizards in the US, within a sea of undead moving through the massive maze that was the ruins of New York. Not an easy job, not something she could do alone, too much that could go very wrong with such concentration of magic and death. Sophia suspected it would attract all kinds of dark creatures. 

For now, the bulk of the work towards those goals was on Negan, but one day he would be gone and it would be up to her alone to step up. Her current job was to prepare for that future and help however she could to set the Sanctuary and the Saviors as unquestioned rulers of their lands, something she did willingly since they both shared that dream. 

After finishing her studies she decided to spend some time walking the Sanctuary, greeting the people and the Saviors, during these opportunities she often offered medicinal help to whoever she found she could help with potions or her wand. It motivated her to keep a well-stocked collection of potions for different uses. 

Something of note that she had found out that morning was that the man she had assaulted the previous day was alive and recovering. The cuts on his face had proven very hard to get under control enough to safely stitch, they kept opening up and bleeding, refusing to initiate the healing process. They looked like it had just happened, and the skin near them was showing furious reactions to something not wanted in his system. 

It was Dr. Carson who called her attention over the wounded man and took her to see him at the infirmary. 

Apparently the man only went by the name David and no one really knew about him from before the advent of the dead. He had survived her onslaught but he had not recovered consciousness since, remaining in a feverish daze the whole time.

_ “I’ve never seen a wound seemingly resist treatment. You did it to him, so I thought maybe you could tell me what to expect.”  _ He asked her in an objective manner, Dr. Carson always understood how things worked at the Sanctuary. 

Sophia stood there staring at the results of her episode.  _ “To be honest Doc, I kinda lost it on him. I just wanted to carve the word on him...the only time I saw a wound refuse to properly heal when it should, was my own face scar.”  _

_ “I don’t want to intrude, it’s merely a professional curiosity, did your own wound happen in a similar way?”  _ He asked her, she knew he was honest. Just a doctor interested in learning. 

_ “No, it was a potion I created.”  _ She offered.

_ “Was the potion’s purpose to create a mark like that?”  _ He asked her pointing at the man’s face.

_ “No, it was meant to blow up and kill someone.”  _

The man sighed with a bit of disappointment.  _ “That doesn’t help much. Can you do something about it?... Do you want to do something about it?” _

_ Gods am I the best one to make that choice?.  _ She thought to herself, just by looking at his face left her a bad taste in her mouth. 

_ “Fine, I’ll heal him.”  _ She finally decided and set out to take two vials she would need, a purple wound cleaning potion and a strong healing potion, dittany wouldn’t do with a wound that was apparently tainted with magic.

_ Is it dark magic even if I didn’t use any spell?  _ She thought as she worked on it. The reality was that she never thought much about it at the moment, she just took the wand and magically carved the man. It brought a lot of questions about what she called her intent-based magic.

It wasn’t long before the man’s wound started to slowly close, almost as if reluctantly, leaving an angry red scar that formed the word  _ Rapey.  _

_ “Oh just a couple more questions, please Ms. Harpy?”  _ Asked the doc in a very polite manner. She was ready to leave before he woke up but decided to indulge the doctor. 

_ “Did you administer the torture curse?”  _ He asked holding a pen and what appeared to be the patient’s chart. It was all a bit funny to her. 

The question caught her slightly by surprise, she wasn’t aware the doctor knew about the spell.  _ “Yes, one or two times I think.”  _ She said cautiously. 

_ “Could you possibly clarify the number of times? It would be very helpful for future reference.”  _ He insisted with a polite smile.

_ “Erm… I...I started with one from the get-go.”  _

_ “How long was that one maintained.”  _

_ Oh my god, we are doing this I guess… “Well...It was just for a second or two… maybe three?”  _ She finished. 

_ “...Three seconds, ok, and then?”  _ Dr. Carson said as he wrote on the file. 

_ “I casted another one while I walked over to him...four or five seconds.” _

_ “Five seconds.”  _ He said under his breath and wrote it down in his file.  _ “That’s two times, any more?”  _ Carson asked as casually as talking about some magazine quiz.

_ Sigh, I definitely did another one I think.  _ She thought in a worrying realization. 

_ “I think I did another one”  _

_ “Okay, can you recount how long it lasted.”  _ He asked her a bit more seriously now. 

_ “I don’t know...I was really...It was the worst one for sure.”  _ She admitted. 

_ “Your memory is unclear at this point? Is it because of the spell or maybe you were blind with anger?”  _

_ “I was angry...but it made me feel good.”  _ She said, a bit shocked at her admission. 

Sophia sat down at the chair near the Doctor’s desk. 

_ “The anger made you feel good?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “No… more like...his pain made my anger feel good...Some spells, it’s like they resonate in me and I feel them differently.”  _ She tried to put into words for the Doc as well as for herself. 

The doctor did spent a few seconds writing in the paper while ignoring her. 

_ “Alright. If I go by my previous observation of this curse’s effects, I would make the assumption that this man won’t be able to hold to his sanity.”  _

_ “Oh, It really depends on the person I think.”  _ She offered, after all, she had survived more than a few crucio curses at a younger age. 

_ “And having met this man before as a patient, I would say he was not the most stable patient, to begin with.”  _ Said the man in a bit of contempt for the man that had been her victim. 

They sat there in silence for a few seconds while she thought of what he had just said, not sure what to feel about it.  _ “Hey, doctor Carson?”  _ She asked, suddenly a bit more interested in the man. 

_ “Ask away Ms. Harpy.” _

_ “It’s been a year, maybe, since we took you from the Hilltop. How are you finding living here?”  _ She asked the man. Doctor Carson was the older of two doctor brothers that lived in the Hilltop, they had recruited him as soon as they found out the Hilltop had two doctors. 

_ “Oh...It took a bit to get used to, but I find that I get it these days. The rules, the code of conduct, it works. What we have here is good, not everyone gets it though nor is everyone strong enough to withstand it. But it makes for a strong community, and that’s important these days.”  _ He finished calmly, clasping his fingers over his stomach as he reclined on his chair. 

_ “Have you made any friends or something like that? Any lucky lady?”  _ She asked him, just to make conversation. 

_ “Oh no, I’m past fifty now. I lived through a lot and not just in the last few years, lost my partner, had to kill, lived on the road... I just want to live the rest of my days in comfort and safety, I’m done. All I have is my practice and I am fine with that.”  _

_ “Do you miss your brother? Are you worried about him?”  _

The doctor sighed tiredly.  _ “I do a bit, but he is a doctor which makes him valuable and smart enough not to get himself killed… Harlan and I had not been close for years before the end. He never liked my choice in regards to love and partnership.”  _ He finished, giving her a look. 

_ “You mean like you fought over your wife or something?”  _ She asked a bit confused, she knew the doctor always wore a ring on his left hand. 

_ “No, more like he is a bit of a homophobe when it comes to his dear older brother.”  _

_ “Oh, I didn’t know… I’m sorry your brother is an ass.”  _ She tried to say, getting a new understanding of the man. 

_ “I wouldn’t say he is an ass, just human...I get it really...he grew up looking up to his older brother with a lot of respect, we were really close as kids and I know he thought the world of me. So when he found out, he never truly took it well. Not in a bad way, but it changed everything between us.”  _ Said the doctor with a nostalgic look in his eyes. 

_ “Oh…”  _ She just managed. 

These kinds of conversations helped Sophia to better understand the length of a lifespan, even a no-maj one, Dr. Carson had lived a bit over fifty years and had a rich well of memories and experiences of all kinds. She thought about this as she got up and walked to the door. 

Then a thought came to her mind, she doubted at first if shes should say it, but…

_ Wouldn’t it be perfect for practice?...  _ She argued in her mind. 

_ “Thanks for the talk Doc. If he wakes up and he did lose his mind, would you keep him alive for me?”  _ Having a living subject to practice her legilimency was just what she needed after all. 

_ “No problem from me, I assume you would like me to keep that information to myself?”  _ He asked her. That was Doctor Carson, a cold and pragmatic man who didn’t think twice about handling a patient to her. He had to know that she wasn’t going to heal him… was it his medicine background?

Then she thought about his question, it wasn’t like Negan or some other lieutenants didn’t know about how she sometimes… used subjects for her studies and practice...but it was generally dead ones. 

_ Would it look too bad if this came out?...  _

_ “Sure, but if Negan or one of the lieutenants ask, you tell them the truth. Don’t go risking your goals for anything, even for a pretty lady like myself. Just, ask them to keep it secret too.”  _ She reminded him as she walked out of the infirmary. 

Yes, Sophia had used dead subjects for her magical development, the world was not short on them. It wasn’t like they cared about some curses or charms thrown at them, but living subjects were something new for her. 

She had joked about it with Negan once or twice, but she never meant it…

Was playing with living people going pass the limits? What were those limits? Were they of her making?... Sophia often tried not to think about what others might think about some of the things she did. 

* * *

Not long after leaving the doc’s office, Sophia was comfortably gliding over the lands in which their territory stretched. Her broom soaring high and fast. 

The Saviors covered a mix of what used to be Maryland and Virginia, in which the three communities under their rule where located and their objective was to keep a good grasp of everything that went on there, although in truth it was too big even for their numbers so what they did was to patrol certain routes and advantage points. 

She used to add to that effort herself by making sure to take a few laps around the area with her broom while taking note of anything of importance, as well as dropping in on the outpost from time to time. 

So she was pleasantly surprised when she caught sight of a very rare scene in those days, while she often found nothing but wild nature over urban ruins and death, it seemed today she had found a young couple roller skating on the road. 

When she lowered her broom to follow them from close behind, to her surprise, she saw that it was in fact Carl and the girl that she guessed was called Enid. They were skating along, holding hands and laughing in such an innocent and careless manner that she couldn’t help but feel a bit jealousy over them. It was such a childhood thing to do, something that all three of them had lost the chance to live when the world ended, but these two lucky bastards were actually living it. 

_ So...Innocent.  _ She thought to herself as she studied their interactions. She had never experienced something like that, not even before the world fell apart. 

To think about it now, she realized what a different childhood Carl and she had had before their world changed, died, reset so that they all found themselves in an equal situation. Carl had a cop for a dad and a great mom who doted on him, he probably went to a good school and lived in a nice house. Even back then when they were so young, Carl had his hero as his dad and tried to be like him, brave and confident.

Eliza and Sophia had bonded quickly as two girls of the same age do, but she had been different than her too, at least different than the old Sophia. Eliza was strong-willed and didn’t scare easy, often wanting to go further away from the camp to explore with Carl and her. Both of the kids tried to push her to get over her fear and doubt at the time and promised to protect her. She used to looked up to them and wished she could be strong like them because back then she didn’t believe in her own strength. 

There was suddenly a shocked scream that caught her by surprise and took her out of her musings about childhood.  _ “What do  _ **_you_ ** _ want?”  _ Asked Carl with contempt as he positioned in front of the girl as a shield. 

The two love birds had noticed her hovering over their backs lost in thought, she must have looked a sight, lazily resting over her broom, her mask giving little away of her expression, her old and shabby pointy hat firmly on her head, and staring at them without saying a word. 

_ “Ups...Sorry, you caught me peeping. It was just a nice scene.”  _ She said trying to sound cheerful as she dropped on the ground near them and pushed her broom up above, where it would hold or followed without getting in the way, and then waved her metallic right arm at the girl.  _ “Hello!, you must be Enid. Sorry for what happened yesterday with that guy, and… for me kinda losing it I guess.”  _

_ “Hi”  _ Just managed shyly the girl, staring at her from behind Carl. Fear and a hint of confusion within her expressive eyes.

_ “Alright, if there is nothing else you should just leave us alone.”  _ He ordered, pointing at her in an annoying manner that was already getting under her nerves.

_ “Hold on a moment. No need to rush, it’s early enough in the day still.”  _ She said trying to keep her annoyance down.  _ “It doesn’t look to me like you are scavenging, and the direction you are heading...Are you two going to the Hilltop?”  _ She asked them with curiosity. 

_ “What do you care? No one said we couldn’t.”  _ challenged Carl. 

_ “I guess, but still...Don’t think that my people won’t care if you people begin to move too much between the communities. And they will see you on the way there you know?”  _

The two kids looked at each other not knowing what to say exactly. 

_ “Also, why go there? I can’t see how Rick would let you travel to the Hilltop on foot.”  _ She continued placing a finger on the mask’s chin as if wondering. 

_ “What do you know about my dad!”  _ Said Carl in an increasingly hostile mood, Enid seemed to be the more logical of the two because she was quick to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. After all, she had not shown any sign of hostility towards the kids 

_ “You know what? I’ll get to that in a minute. But first I would love to know how this scene came to be.”  _ She offered, walking a couple of steps closer to the two, she was now at arm's length and thankfully they didn’t move back as she expected. 

_ “It was me ok?? I just wanted to go live at the Hilltop, I can’t take it anymore back there.”  _ Admitted Enid coming forward and out of Carl’s back.  _ “He just wanted to make sure I got there safe.”  _

_ Well, as long as they don’t think they can move as they please.  _ She thought to herself. 

_ “Ok, I can believe that...Good old Carl being all brave and shit. Such a gentleman.”  _ She joked and playfully bumped his shoulder with her metallic fist. 

_ “What do you know about me?”  _ He asked with indignation. 

_ “Well..funny thing is Carl, that I do know you a bit…”  _ She said, knowing full well the bomb that she was dropping and enjoying his confusion. Sophia couldn’t hold her heart from slightly racing. 

_ “What?!”  _ He exclaimed and tensed up, while Enid looked between them with worry. 

_ “I know you think I died on that farm. I saw it, actually, when Rick shot me. Or more accurately, the poor dead girl that was magically disguised as me.”  _ She said cryptically, trying to contain her fun at messing with them. 

Carl’s face was bent with confusion and then his eyes went a bit wider in shock and fear.  _ “What!? What do you mean?? Did you do something to Sophia!?”  _ He asked getting more agitated and stepping closer to her, his face close to her mask in menace. 

_ “Sophia?”  _ Enid asked shyly but was ignored by them. 

_ “Carl, you dumb boy. I’m saying that I’m Sophia!”  _ She said and held her eyes on him to see if he recognized them.

Carl went quiet for a few seconds while he stared at her eyes, searching for something. She couldn’t make her mind if he recognized her eyes from years ago, but in the end, he took some steps back looking at her with disbelief. The face of the boy erasing the smile that she just noticed she had.

_ “I saw Sophia’s dead corpse, you are just playing with me. Why would you say that?”  _ He asked deeply perturbed, Enid seemed to catch what was going on and seemed a bit uncomfortable between the two. 

_ “That wasn’t me, someone took a dead girl’s body and made it look like me with magic. The whole point was to get you all to move on, so I would give up on trying to escape.”  _ She told them with a hint of sadness at remembering those days. Carl was too confused to catch what she was saying, but she was glad to notice that at least Enid had understood the implications. 

_ “Bullshit, prove it to me. Show me your face.”  _ He demanded.

_ “Oh come on, do I have to? You know, I do wear it to hide some shit, I’ll do it but we have to go somewhere more private. Besides, technically I could make myself look like her with magic. And who’s to say you will even recognize me. Look at you, you’ve grown a bunch, man!”  _ She complained. 

She didn’t really look forward to showing her face outside just like that. Especially with a hostile Carl and Enid, who she barely knew. She often considered a bunch of stuff before taking her mask outside of the Sanctuary. Biggest of all was the disposition of who she was with.

_ “Can’t you tell by her eyes if at least she has similar eyes to what you remember?”  _ Tried to offer Enid as help. 

_ “Dude, It’s me. Remember how it used to be us two and Eliza? The three of us at the Atlanta camping, remember the cute rag-doll that Eliza gave me as a goodbye gift?. Remember the CDC? And the Herd that split me from the group?”  _

The mention of their memories shocked Carl, he went pale at her words and couldn’t get his eyes off of her, his face full of disbelief and… was that betrayal?. 

Then he slowly shook his head from side to side, trying to deny the facts.

_ “No, you are just messing with me, you are just a cruel bitch who likes to play with people’s memories.”  _ He spat at her with disgust. 

_ “Carl!”  _ It was Enid who chastised the young man, placing a tender hand on his chest to hold him back. 

_ “I don’t care who you are, the Sophia I knew was a kind girl who wouldn’t hurt a soul. You are something else. And even if you are my old friend Sophia, you are so corrupted now that I would never call you by that name. You  _ **_are_ ** _ a Harpy. A witch.”  _ He said with no intention of stopping, marking every statement with a hard finger jab on her shoulder. His words hit harder than she had ever expected, she was already feeling the tightness in her throat and the fire within her chest.

_ “Fuck you Carl! What? Was meek fucking little victim Sophia much more convenient for you!? You don’t know shit about the life I had before or even what I lived after we split!”  _ She spat, shoving back the boy with her hand.  _ “Do you want me to go back to being that drone? Too scared to do anything? Would that be better for your ego, sir!?”  _

_ “Nah, I would have loved it if Sophia could find herself and became stronger as her mom did. But what I saw you do yesterday was super dark, I could tell, you really enjoyed making that man suffer. You killed that old man and took his head to Negan, you took Glenn away and talked about him as if he was a toy or something. You are just like him, killing innocent people to make a point.”  _ He pushed into her hand in defiance and held his eyes on her, they were so close to starting dealing blows now. 

_ “Who the fuck is really innocent these days? Grow up, Carl. How are you all different from us when you killed all those men and women?. Sorry but you all got what you deserved and I hope you learned the lesson. What Negan and I are building is bigger than all of this shit, we are past that already, we are better than that, do we hold a grudge about it? No, we get you in line and put you to work.”  _ She said backing away from her old friend, lest she slapped him with her right hand and took half his teeth off, she turned her back to them, several steps behind them a group of six or seven undead corpses were shambling towards them. 

_ “I would shoot you or Negan down the first chance I got. We’ll never forget what you two did to Abraham, to Glenn.”  _ Stated Carl, with strong resolution. Sophia turned back to him and just stared at him with complete incredulity. 

_ “ I can’t believe you just said that… When the fuck are you going to learn? When are you going to see that what happened that night didn’t come out of nowhere? Do you actually think that killing over thirty Saviors in a night is nothing compared to the two poor fucks who paid for it? Because it sounds to me like you all got a great fucking deal.”  _ Sophia yelled with exasperation. 

_ “What do you think will happen if you try to kill me or Negan? Don’t you care about the poor fuck who will pay for your revenge? Because I assure you, the punishment won’t be what you expect it to be. And you will have to live with that, you know Daryl has been having a hard time living with the knowledge that he is responsible for what happened to Glenn.”  _ She finished. 

Then she was caught by surprise when Enid came up to her and slapped her face, mask and all with wet eyes and pain on her face.  _ “Daryl did nothing to Glenn and you know it, I don’t know what you did to him but it is all on you and Negan. Not on Daryl.”  _

Sophia reeled back from the force of the slap, she felt nothing but the push, but it still shocked her that the girl had done that.

_ “Gods, calm the fuck down about Glenn already. He is not dead you know? I could fucking save his life, but since we need to babysit all of you bunch of assholes, I can’t set out to get what I need to save him.”  _ Her statement left them unable to answer. She couldn't blame them, after all, it was hard to believe that someone, as wounded as Glenn, could be saved.

Sophia turned around, annoyed at how the situation had developed, to check on the walkers behind them and decided that they were close enough now that she had to deal with them. 

_ “Stay back, I got them.”  _ She warned them and taking out her wand she swung her arm in a circular pattern around her head while silently conjuring a fire whip that grew in length and brilliance as she kept circling her wand, then with a sharp movement, the fire moved like a lasso and encircled the small group of undead. Finally, she pulled hard with her wand and the fire lasso closed on the bodies, severing them neatly in half, leaving on the floor a mess of bodies and limbs. 

It made her feel better, that the two teens were left with their jaws open at the display of her power. 

_ “Anyway.”  _ She said as she walked back to the other two.  _ “I already made a deal with Rick about fixing up Glenn if everything goes smooth”  _ She said and gave both of them a pointed look.  _ “So no doing any stupid shit, you hear?”  _

_ “See!? You are extorting us, you are threatening us with the life of Glenn.”  _ Accused Carl. 

_ “So what? Glenn was no saint either, I’m just saying that we can be reasoned with.”  _ She said making sure to look straight at Enid. 

_ “Your mom-”  _ Started Carl. 

_ “Stop fucking bringing up my mom, Daryl already told me she died in Georgia, so leave her out of this. Let’s go, I’ll walk you two to the Hilltop in case you come across some of my people.”  _ She said annoyed and started walking ahead of them. 

_ “You know I have to say, this is not how I thought it would go.”  _ She said dejectedly.

There was no answer from the couple.

* * *

She ended up escorting them from close above, making sure to give them some space after the heated discussion. She too had remained annoyed afterward and sulked most of the time while making sure they stayed in view, it was definitely not how she ever expected that conversation to go. Carl didn’t give a shit if she was Sophia, all he cared about what had happened that night, what a hypocritical little shit he was being. His friends killed tens of hers and when they kill two of them, now they are monsters. 

_ Even if he killed me and Negan or either one of us, it would surely end in massacre all around. What a waste.  _ She mused, resting over her broom. Sophia couldn’t help to start feeling a bit hopeless regarding the whole balance with the communities that they aimed to forge, Negan would say that Alexandria was just introduced and that the Hilltop was fairly new still, but there was a spot of pessimism that she couldn’t get rid of and it made her stomach burn just thinking about how far they might have to go to get them to yield. 

Lost in thought, Sophia lazily climbed higher up in the air once she knew they would be arriving at the Hilltop, and observed with interest the trucks that were parked outside, while the gates of the community remained open with people coming in and out. 

She could divine that it was Simon, giving them the first introduction to their new handler, nothing unexpected. But she lowered herself toward the two teens and called their attention 

_ “Heads up, the Saviors are visiting the Hilltop. You should hide for now.”  _ She told them and when she saw their worried faces, added.  _ “Nothing to worry about, it’s just business.”  _ She offered to try to calm them down. 

_ “I’ll go ahead to keep an eye on things there, you guys wait till they are gone and then get in. Don’t do anything stupid, please.”  _ She said pointedly, giving Carl a meaningful look through her mask and then climbed high up on her broom to place a disillusionment charm on herself without being seen.

_ After all, the last time they saw me was that night, and now they must be stressed enough. _ She though. 

Sophia jumped from the broom and plummeted to the ground in her usual fashion, this time levitating herself at the last moment in order to land in the most stealthy way possible, and aimlessly wandered the place looking at her people on the job. They were all behaving, but most of them seemed to be crammed inside the mansion, presumably with Jesus and Simon. 

She sneaked up to the office window and sure enough inside what used to be Gregory’s office, now Jesus and Simon were having a tense conversation. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could tell that Simon was being deceptively polite and friendly in his very much passive-aggressive style. 

Jesus, on the other hand, wasn’t looking as in order as he used to, his eyes were tired and baggy, his beard was unkempt and his generally kind attitude was not present. He actually reminded her of how Daryl or Rick would deal with them, reluctantly complying but with no pretense of friendship.

Sophia stood there hiding under camouflage for the remainder of the Savior’s visit and was glad to find that there was no issue with anything and that they even collected the expected tribute early. 

After they concluded the conversation, Jesus walked Simon out of the gate and they all left with smiles on their faces, then he headed back to the mansion in a pissed off manner. She decided to stay and wait for Enid to get inside so she could say farewell for now, and talking with Jesus about how the meeting had gone wouldn’t hurt. So Sophia followed the man inside in order to talk in privacy without scaring the other residents so soon after the last time. 

Jesus walked inside the Mansion but avoided the office, instead, heading straight to the stairs towards the rooms. Sophia followed as quietly as she could and keeping an eye around, the disillusionment charm was not exactly invisibility and an especially perceptive eye could catch her as she moved. He headed straight to one of the dormitories and to her surprise, he closed the door quickly behind him, something that she couldn’t get around without alerting him on her presence. And something told her that she should lay low and see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, abrupt ending, that's why this week will be another double drop. I shouldn't because I'm really stuck right now with writing and I'm burning through my backlog of chapters, but I can't help myself.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She heard another door opening from somewhere inside the closed room. 

_ “They are gone”  _ Said Jesus with a somber mood.

_ “Was Negan with them?”  _ She heard, to her surprise, a female voice say. 

_ “What about the Harpy?”  _ Yet another female asked. There seemed to be two females along with Jesus, and she would bet they were hiding. 

_ “No, he wasn’t here, and I didn’t see the Harpy.”  _ Jesus responded she heard the familiar sound of an old mattress coil suddenly squeak.

_ “I’m going to f-”  _ Started one of the females, but was interrupted by Jesus. 

_ “Sasha!”  _ He said with an uncharacteristic tone for the Jesus she knew. He sounded tired, but stronger somehow, harsher maybe. 

_ “What? Jesus, we need to-”  _ She tried to argue. 

_ “Just shut up!”  _ Jesus commanded, there was a silence of a couple of seconds and then she heard the sound of footsteps moving inside. 

_ “What’s going on? Jesus, what’s wrong?”  _ Asked the woman whose name must be Sasha. 

_ “You have to be smart...you can’t just say stuff like that. Especially not now.”  _ He said frustrated, the comment seemed to have left the other too in confused silence. 

_ “I used to have a little sister, Ally...she must have been around  _ **_her_ ** _ age when she died.”  _ He continued quietly, almost to himself.  _ “It’s in the way she carries herself, I think sometimes...in a way she reminded me of my little sister Ally.” _

_ “What?”  _ Asked Sasha confused. 

_ “I used to underestimate the Harpy. I used to think of her as a kid, a teenager playing games way over her head, some young girl being manipulated by older people, by Negan…”  _ He continued. 

_ “What are you trying to say?”  _ Asked the other female voice. 

_ “I’m trying to say that you two need to get a better grasp of what she can do and how far she is willing to go. For example, I know she can become invisible, Maggie. I’m saying she could be here right now looking down on us and we would have no way of knowing. What if she could read minds? It's only a matter of time before she finds out you two are hiding here, I should have told Simon, I just hope no one else pays for my mistakes...”  _ The voice of the man was filled with stress and regret.

_ Maggie?...hmm…  _ Sophia thought. 

_ “We just need to learn more about her.”  _ Tried to reassure Sasha. 

_ “You are saying we should go?”  _ Asked Maggie. 

_ “No, I can’t kick you two out. I won’t.”  _ Jesus said, trying to amend his comment. 

_ “Who’s Simon?”  _ Asked him, Maggie. 

_ “Simon is the man that used to lead the Saviors from the Satellite Outpost, I think he is high on their ranks. He might be inner-circle if we go by the way he talks about Negan.” _

_ “What did he say?” _

_ “That Negan ordered him to supervise the Hilltop, that he was someone who we could work with and trust...he said a lot of stuff like that while disguising threats. You know, the typical Savior spiel.”  _

Someone started to move inside the room and she had to quickly move out of the way when the door opened and a young black woman walked out with purpose. 

_ “Sasha, don’t forget what I said.”  _ Warned her Jesus, she let the woman go without following since she could now see that the second female was in fact, Maggie. Who, despite Rick’s lies, was very much alive and healthy. 

_ “You need to keep Sasha in place, Maggie before something bad happens.”  _ Jesus urged to Maggie and it hit her at that moment, that behind the resentment in his voice, there was the clear tones of defeat and hopelessness.

Maggie left the room without responding to him and Sophia followed behind, they walked out of the mansion and to the side towards the back of one of the trailers parked inside the walls of the Hilltop. Once there, she saw Maggie come across Enid, who was sitting beside two apparently shallow graves with improvised crosses, in company of Sasha. 

_ “You are here!”  _ Said Maggie in surprise, Enid stood up and fell on Maggie with a tight hug. 

_ “Are you ok?”  _ Enid asked her, Sophia noticed that she had what looked to be a pocket watch in her hand. 

_ “I’m not…”  _ She answered honestly, looking at the two graves and then back and Enid.  _ “But I will be.”  _ She finished. 

Enid got suddenly excited and grabbing one of Maggie’s hands, she placed the pocket watch on it.  _ “Maggie! The Harpy said Glenn is alive!”  _ She told her with a wide smile. 

This caught both women by surprise. Maggie was left speechless, seemingly lost inside her thoughts, but Sasha suddenly fell on Enid with an intense look on her face. 

_ “How do you know? Where did you see her? Was she at Alexandria??”  _ She asked desperately, her eyes wide with fear but also a lot of resolve. 

_ “No I...I mean yes they were there yesterday, but she told me today while we were coming here...”  _ replied Enid with a certain innocence. 

_ “You what!?”  _ Maggie came out of her stupor at the news of Enid traveling with the witch, then caught up to what she had just said.  _ “Is everyone ok at Alexandria? Did they...kill someone?”  _ She asked in fear. 

_ “Everyone’s fine but...Maggie she...she scares me, please, we all need to be very careful… She…”  _ Enid tried to warn the young woman but her throat was getting tight and she had to hold her tears back, Maggie just nodded and hugged Enid again, trying to get her to calm down. 

_ “Enid, you said she came here with you. Where is the Harpy now?”  _ Asked Sasha with haste. 

_ “She came inside before I did, while the Saviors were still here. Did you not see her?”  _ Enid said a bit confused. Maggie and Sasha shared a worried look that seemed to convey a silent conversation. 

_ “I have to check on Jesus!”  _ Decided Sasha, but that was her cue to take control, Sophia wouldn’t let her run off, she paralyzed her in place with a quick flick of her wand and then ended her disillusionment charm, watching as the magical camouflage dissipated like a coat of paint. __

_ “No need to bother Jesus, I wanted to talk to him but he looks like shit so I let him rest.”  _ She said casually as if she had been part of the conversation the entire time. 

Maggie and Enid jumped in fear at the sight of her charm dissipating and bringing her into sight, but Sophia ignored them and turned to Sasha. 

_ “Sasha right? I’ll let you free but please stay here, I want to tell you two something important, Ok?”  _ She said as friendly as possible, searching for some kind of acknowledgment from her panicked eyes. 

_ “You…”  _ Hissed Maggie with barely contained rage, giving her a murdering stare, and moving to position herself in front of Enid. Sophia barely spared her a look and proceeded to finite the body binding curse on Sasha, who suddenly getting back her ability to move, dropped down to her knees in exhaustion. 

_ “Let’s not do something stupid Ok? We can be reasonable girls and have a nice chat, instead of turning this day into an ordeal.”  _ She argued giving Maggie and Sasha each a glance. 

_ “You were here all along, you heard us inside didn’t you?”  _ Asked Maggie in equal contempt as before.

_ “Whatever.”  _ She just said vaguely, looking for something inside one of her pockets.  _ “Aha!”  _ it was still on her back pocket from the day before, the black and white image of Maggie’s pregnant belly.

_ “Congratulations on your pregnancy, Maggie!”  _ She told her cheerfully and handed the image to the woman, who snapped it out of her hand in a much more defensive stance, suddenly a hint of fear on her features. 

_ “What did you do to Glenn? Is it true what Enid said?”  _ She asked her witch barely concealed hope and a little of desperation. 

_ “Glenn is just as you saw him last time. I just suspended him in time, so he won’t die unless I drop the charm.”  _ She told the woman. Besides her, Sasha stood up breathing heavily. Giving her a pair of mad dog eyes, she could tell that the woman had a pair of blades in her hands. 

_ “Sasha, you know what will happen if you don’t stop that, do you?”  _ She asked the menacing woman, casually pointing her wand at the fuming Sasha. 

_ “No! Stop! Both of you, please!”  _ It was Enid the one who broke them out of their staring duel. She sounded very scared and desperate, then quickly grabbed Sasha by the arm and pulled the woman towards her.

She couldn’t say she was surprised by her brave reaction, after all, the girl had seen her lose her mind and do some fuck up shit.

_ “Anyway…” _ She said trying to move on.  _ “I’ll keep it short.” _

_ “First. You people can’t be moving between the communities as you please. It will get you in trouble with my people, they are going to see you and might not trust you.”  _ She started. 

_ “Second. You three will now live here permanently and will make yourselves known to Simon the next time he comes, because he will be expecting you to, don’t disappoint him.”  _

_ “Third and last. Those pretty little revenge eyes that Sasha had going on right there?”  _ She said waving her fingers at the angry woman.  _ “That shit does not fly with Simon. He is not a bad man, but he does tend to go overboard when pushed, and if I’m honest, I think he is worse than me when it comes to punishments. So whatever you are thinking right now in regards to what happened that night, let it go, get over it and move on. That’s my advice.”  _

She finished and watched the three women stare at her with different expressions, it seemed Sasaha could not yet fully hold her anger towards her, Maggie was giving her a hard look with as much dignity as she could, and Enid looked to be nervously looking between her two friends and the Harpy. 

_ “If that is all you have to say, then please leave.”  _ Ordered Maggie, who was by far the most composed of the three. 

_ “Reall? Don’t you want to talk about Glenn?”  _ Sophia asked her casually, almost playfully. 

_ “I don’t care what you have to say to me about him, you have my husband’s life and you want to hold it against me for compliance, is that it?”  _ She answered coldly. That surprised her, the woman hadn’t seemed too competent the first time they had met. Then again, that night must have been rough for her. 

_ “Rick was more than willing to hear me out about it, we agreed that if I concluded that things are working out with everyone, then I could focus on saving his life. After all, it's not like I can heal that injury with just my wand.”  _

_ “And you think I’ll buy whatever you say because you put on a friendly act? You don’t have the right to bargain with the life of my husband.”  _ Maggie argued fiercely. 

_ Gods! What the hell is wrong with this people? Can’t they catch a hint?... No disposition to play, so boring.  _ Sophia thought. She was finding the woman’s reaction similar to Carl’s and it was a little frustrating. 

Like trying to play with a dog who does not care. 

_ “It’s about trust, Maggie. We put a measure of trust in all of you too, you know? Besides he is not just your husband, he is the father of your baby. Right? You would risk leaving your baby without a father, only for your pride?”  _ She chastised. 

_ “Don’t give me that bullshit, Glenn’s life is on you and Negan. Not on me.”  _ Maggie snarled back at her, Enid was nervously pressing on her arm to hold her back and Sasha seemed to be getting more and more incentivized by Maggie’s arguments. 

_ “Ok, keep telling yourself that if you want.  _ **_I saved Glenn’s life!_ ** _ ”  _ She said putting a shiny finger on her chest.  _ “You two were going around killing strangers by the dozen, and when you get what you deserve you blame it on others. Believe whatever you want Maggie, but the bottom line is, if Alexandria and the Hilltop keep in line then maybe I’ll be able to focus on other shit that will allow me to save Glenn.”  _ She fought back at the woman who was managing to get her blood flowing. 

_ “Look at that, behind you.” _ Maggie said pointing at the two mildly shallow graves.

_ “One of those is Glenns, I had already begun to mourn him. I’m not going to let you extort me with his life, Glenn would agree with me. Our child is not going to grow with parents who kneel to others like that, in servitude.”  _

_ “Wow, you sure gave up on him easy…” _ She joked, a bit shocked by the woman’s decision. 

_ Smack!  _ Her whole face was turned sideways by the force of Maggie’s strike. She had slapped her so hard, her magically secured mask now felt ever so slightly out of place. Yet again someone slapped her in the face and she had to close her fist to make sure her arm didn’t respond in kind before she could think better of it. 

_ “Maggie no!”  _ Screamed Enid and despite her apparent fear, she managed to position herself in front of the woman to shield her of whatever retaliation she expected from the Harpy 

_ Sigh… “I see...Maybe...”  _ She started, white hate already filling her  _ “Maybe when I save Glenn I’ll wipe you entirely out of his fucking mind!”  _ She said now with cold anger at the slight. 

_ “Maybe I’ll make him my devote slave and have him worship me on his knees, kiss my fucking feet!. Maybe I’ll have him hate you for the rest of his life!.”  _ She spat angrily, the three women were taken aback by the threats she was dishing out. 

_ “There is so much that I can do that would be worse than death, Maggie.”  _ She snarled.  _ “You think you can be some kind of hero to your kid because you stood up to the man? Wake the fuck up, the new world is not like that. What if I do that shit with your kid instead of Glenn? Wouldn’t it all be for nothing then? But you can all have a happy family if you forget about that defiance you are showing right now, before your kid ends up growing in the ruins of what could have been, all alone.”  _ Sophia finished with barely contained anger, only the thought of the woman being pregnant holding her back now as she grew more and more hateful. 

Maggie swallowed hard and managed to reign on her fear, placing a hand on Enid’s shoulder and moving up front again, closer to Sophia. Her face was now a mix of pity and concern. 

_ “How old are you?”  _ She asked her looking down on her, searching for something on her eyes. Sophia held her eyes on her and stood straight, her chin high. 

_ “I’m fifteen fucking years old and I’m one bitch of a witch, I can do shit that you can’t imagine...These lands are my home, all of this here is mine and you are all mine too. I’ll live to be two hundred fucking years old or more and I promise, I’m not going anywhere. We  _ **_will_ ** _ fucking save you, even if we have to do some pruning.”  _ She said defiantly. 

Maggie seemed to become more concerned for some reason,  _ “I’m sorry for what you must have gone through to become like this, but there is always another way and it’s always the right time to change. You may have the power, but it doesn’t mean that you should do things like that, you are too young for all of this.”  _ She told her, looking straight at her eyes, then she placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Something that made Sophia bristle at the touch.

_ “You are just a kid, you’ll live so long but you will only be a kid once, and you’ll have so much time to regret your mistakes. I’m sorry you had to grow up in this new cruel world, but please think about the path you are taking.”  _ Maggie urged her with sad concern and slightly wet eyes. 

_ Pity...really? Who the fuck does she think she is?.  _ She thought with frustration, then slowly moved the woman’s hand off her shoulder, holding it between her fingers as if it was dirty.

_ “Just stay in fucking line and don’t make me come back here to teach you a lesson.”  _ She said curtly and without a warning she disapparated from there, making sure she did so with the loudest way possible, to outside the walls near the trees where she had sat down to calm herself that night. 

_ Fucking bitch, thinks she knows better than me. Talks to me like I’m a kid. I swear if she wasn’t pregnant I would’ve made her puke her guts... _ She fumed, while with her left hand called her broom from where she had left it high in the air. 

* * *

Instead of going back to the Sanctuary, Sophia chose to give the territory a fly around and allow herself to recover her good mood. Giving the Kingdom a flyby, and watching the movement inside, the people working on different things or training. By far the Kingdom was her favorite place besides the Sanctuary, even if they looked quite different on the outside, on the inside, there was a buzz of people working and living happily. In an orderly fashion and without much problems, in comparison, Alexandria and the Hilltop felt to her like a badly prepared potion on the verge of blowing up on their faces. 

_ Add a resentful woman, a teen and a hormonal woman with the makes of a leader… Now it’s really unstable, but how would it react to the weathered down Jesus as a reluctant leader…  _

She mused, while gliding through the air and turned west towards the Sanctuary, the day was still early and she thought she could get some more work on her preparation to tackle legilimency. 

When she arrived at the Sanctuary, she was surprised to see a couple of dead Saviors being carried over to where she knew some bodies were disposed of by fire, at least the ones that were not deemed low enough to end up on the fence. 

_ “What happened here?”  _ She asked one of the men on guard duty as soon as she landed inside. The man turned around in surprise at hearing her voice and looked at her with a hint of fear. 

_ “Ah...Ms. Harpy, it was some kid with a rifle. He snuck on the last truck coming from the Hilltop and shot up a few of us, killed two, the little psycho. The big man took him inside.”  _ He answered fast, almost like a report. 

_ Sigh, why am I not surprised… _

_ “I anyone badly wounded? Is there something I can do to help?”  _ She asked at the man and a couple of others who had come close once they noted her. 

_ “No, a new kid just got grazed but he is fine.”  _ Said one of the other men.  _ “But if it’s not much trouble, would you take this to Negan?”  _ He said, holding Lucille on his hand, she noticed he was being extra careful with the bat. 

_ “Oh wow, he left Lucille just laying here?”  _ She asked in disbelief, the man never left it out of sight. 

_ “Yes Ms. Harpy, I was gonna send fat Joey but I thought that you would like to check the kid.”  _ The comment brought a bit of a worry to her. 

_ “Did he get shot or something?  _

_ “No Ms., but I guess he doesn’t have much time. You know?”  _ He finished and handed her the bat before going back to his duty. 

She walked inside and searched for any familiar face she could find, until she caught sight of Regina going up a level towards the infirmary. 

_ “Regina!”  _ She called and jogged towards the woman, who waited for her patiently. 

_ “I just heard what happened. You ok?”  _ She asked her. 

_ “I wasn’t even close. But you know that kid that you sent my way?”  _

_ “Yeah, what about him?”  _ She asked with mild interest, she barely remembered his face. 

_ “I started him on guard duty thinking it would be safer and closer to his mom, but he went and got shot anyway.”  _ Said Regine a bit pissed and resumed her walking. 

_ “But he’s fine?”  _

_ “Yup, took it like a champ. Only a flesh wound anyway.”  _ Regina told her smiling and winked at her. 

_ “Was Negan too pissed about what happened?”  _ She asked the woman, returning to a little more serious subject. 

_ “Nah, you know how he is with kids. Dwight is setting up the furnace though, I don’t know for whom.”  _

_ “Oh…” fucking shit, Carl...  _

_ “I think I’ll go check on him, if you need me I’ll be at Negan’s”  _ She told Regina and parted from the woman resting Lucille on her shoulder. 

She quickly walked first to his lounge room and saw that he wasn’t there, but catching Sherry heading over to the prisoner’s side, which was weird but she ignored since there were more pressing matters. The next option was his own very luxurious bedroom, she came up to the door and rapped on the door with Lucille. 

_ “Come in Sophia”  _ She heard the deep voice of Negan say and she opened the door, walking in without delay. 

Inside she found Negan sitting on one of his sofa chairs, with a very subdued Carl in front of him and a small table in between. She noticed that Carl didn’t have his bandage on, but his long hair covered his scar, just like she used to do with hers. 

_ “What the fuck, Carl? Are you trying to get killed?”  _ She started, she knew it was him but it still was amazing to think how stupid he had to be to do something like that. 

_ “Don’t get mad at Carl, all he has are his massive balls. He just can’t help it.”  _ Joked Negan barking out a loud laugh. 

_ “I heard Dwight is warming up the furnace, is that true?”  _ She asked him a bit brashly and handed Lucille back at him. 

_ “Yeah, but that’s for Mark. I haven’t decided what I’ll do about this bad ass here.”  _ He said standing up and grabbing Lucille.  _ “What the fuck? I actually forgot about Lucille?”  _ He asked in disbelief. 

_ “Getting in those years old man.”  _ She joked.  _ “Who’s Mark?”  _

_ “He’s Amber’s ex.”  _ He said as if she knew who the fuck was Amber. 

_ “What?... Aahg, forget it.”  _ She waved him off, a little bit pissed. Then turned to Carl. 

_ “Yes! Who cares about Mark! Why don’t we get to the good stuff and you take off your mask”  _ Negan exclaimed all too happy.

_ Sigh… “I already told him who I am earlier today.”  _ She said tiredly as she pressed her left hand over the face of her mask and felt the feathers give in, then retract into the Mask’s design.

She removed her mask along with her pointy hat and tried to give some order to her hair. These days she wore her hair past shoulder length and kept the scarred right side shaven since it grew very badly and all patchy on that side anyway, throwing the rest of her hair to the side on the left. It left the whole scarred side exposed, but she liked how it looked as a hairstyle, and besides, she avoided covering her scarred face with her hair like she used to do. 

Carl turned towards her and gawked at her ugly and scarred face with an opened mouth, not saying anything. 

_ “Not much left of what I used to look like as kids right?”  _ She asked him a bit disappointed at his lack of response. The feeling of vulnerability coming to her, she already missed the mask.

_ “No...I can tell, it’s you. I remember your freckles, and the shape of your chin. You have Carol’s eyes…” Carl said, he was blushing slightly. It was all very sweet to Sophia, his words and the way he reddened.  _

_ “Oh shit! How in the holy fuck did I miss the fact that you have freckles?”  _ Said Negan, happily surprised.  _ “Would you look at those cute little things”  _

_ “Don’t you have some ironing to do?”  _ Exasperated, she asked the man. 

_ “Not before Carl shows you his, and I don’t mean his big ass balls.”  _ He answered crudely in his usual manner. 

They both looked at Carl expecting, and the boy slowly moved his hand over his face and pushed the hair back and over his ear, showing the angry red and half swollen wound that was still in the process of healing. 

As far as she knew, Carl had been shot, and it looked like the bullet had taken a small chunk of his side along with his whole right eye. Leaving an open socket and a bunch of flesh that was yet to completely seal, everything looked dark and red. 

He looked at her with a lot more sympathy than he had done since their reunion and they shared a few seconds of silence in which she thought of those days of old, when they were just kids who didn’t know anything.

Sophia sighed.  _ “Dude, will you let me heal your wound now? It will save you a lot of pain and risk of infection.”  _ She offered honestly, picking up her hat from where she had left it. Carl barely nodded, not that he really had much of a choice in this place. 

_ “Great, I’ll let you two lovebirds to have some alone time while I go see about an asshole and an iron.”  _ He joked and walked out of the room giving her a teasing wink. 

_ Prick.  _ She thought, letting out a half-smile at his crude joke. 

She walked over to the boy and sat down over the small table right in front of him, so that she had a good access to his face, and placed her pointy hat on her lap keeping the inner side up for easy access. 

_ “Stay still, the first part will sting like shit but the last part might tickle.”  _ She assured him as she rummaged through the inside of her hat and recovered two glass bottles with copper spray heads. 

_ “What’s that?”  _ He asked nervously at the sight of the strange bottles. 

_ “This.”  _ She said holding the one with the purple liquid inside.  _ “Will clean your wound as best as possible. And this.”  _ She held the second bottle with a light brown fluid sloshing inside.  _ “This one will heal you completely. I can’t give you an eye sadly.”  _ She finished and without much preamble, she held Carl’s face by his chin and cleared the wounded side of any hair. 

_ “But what is it?”  _ He asked again. 

_ “Potions, they are not meant to be used like this. But I have adapted them, this way I conserve more.”  _ She held the purple one to the wound and sprayed a full layer of purple liquid over it, then after a second it started to bubble and emit a dark smoke and acrid smell. 

_ “Uhg!”  _ Managed Carl and instinctively tried to clean the burning wound, but she stopped him before he could reach him. 

_ “Don’t touch it, I’ll leave it for a minute or two.”  _ She ordered him.  _ “Just hold tight, you can take it.”  _ She assured him. 

Carl tried to relax despite the burning feeling and the eerie noise his eye socket was making. 

_ “Did he do this to you?”  _ He asked, nodding to her scarred side. 

_ “Negan? Gods no, believe it or not, he is actually really good with kids. I did it to myself.”  _ She finished, not feeling like explaining everything. 

_ “Why?” Asked Carl, unsurprisingly.  _

_ “Because...well it’s like this...you came here to kill Negan right? maybe even myself too?”  _ She asked him, but he only gave her a look she couldn’t decipher. 

_ “You must have known that you were going to die right? More so if you actually managed to kill him. You came here expecting to die.”  _ She told him and after a couple of seconds, he nodded. 

_ “Well...I expected to die too back then, when this happened.”  _ She finished, gently touching her fucked up face.  _ “So maybe we are more alike than you think, these days.”  _ She added, and proceed to vanish the rest of the cleaning potion from his face. 

_ “Ok this is the one that will blow your mind.”  _ She told him with a smile and proceeded to spray the liquid over it trying to cover everything.  _ “Here.”  _ She added, and from her hat, she recovered a small mirror that she handed to him. 

The wounded eye had begun to let out a green smoke that billowed upwards, and the hurt tissue moved on its own slowly covering everything with a new layer of skin. 

_“Wooow.”_ She couldn’t help but smile and feel warm as Carl saw with awe his eye become completely healed in minutes.

_ “Can’t you use it to heal your face? It doesn’t look that old.” _ He looked in a considerably better mood now. 

_ “It’s over two years old now, and it won’t heal with this stuff. It’s a magical scar, and on top of that I really fucked up at the moment, when I tried to heal it. Lucky for you, I know better now.”  _

_ “Sorry…”  _ Was all he managed to say and handed her the small mirror back. 

_ “Where did you learn to do this stuff?”  _ He asked her, seemingly wanting to change the subject. 

_ “Mostly I taught myself, with books I either took from my old master or found by myself.”  _ She just said, as she calmly placed everything back inside her pointy hat. 

_ “Old master?”  _ He asked a bit worried. 

__ Sophia sighed.  _ “He found me when I got lost, and told me about my magic, gave me my first wand and taught me the basics.” She said quietly, focusing on the old fabric of the hat.  _

_ “And he asked you to call him master?”  _

_ “He was an ass.”  _ She said and looking up at him smiling, but he had a serious expression on his face, something that made her feel uncomfortable. 

_ “Your little sister is a fucking angel, by the way. I really liked her...What...happened to your mom?”  _ She asked him, hoping not to intrude. 

_ “Oh...mom died giving birth to Judith…”  _ He said sadly, it seemed that it was him the one focusing on something else now, apparently just noticing her saber sword. 

_ “I’m sorry Carl…” _

_ “I… I had to…”  _ He managed to try to sound strong, but she could hear the strain in his voice.

_ “I get it… It sucks, man. You don’t have to say it, I get it.” _ She offered her old friend, really feeling for what he had to live through.

_ “You know, when I discovered my magic, it was like I found a half of myself I didn’t know I’d lost. And at first, all I ever dreamed of was to go back to the group and help you all with my magic, help my mom, you...I wanted to be useful and keep you all safe…”  _

_ “Did you ever look for us? We looked for you until we had to leave the farm.”  _ Asked her Carl, sounding a little bit wounded. 

_ “I couldn’t...for the longest time, I couldn’t even if I wanted to, even if I knew where you guys were after you left the farm. And then after finding Negan, and I started to...recover myself, I never thought I would see any of you alive again.”  _ She tried to explain, but Carl seemed to be either lost in thought or didn’t have anything to say to her. 

_ “It’s a fucking miracle that we found each other, Carl. It really fucking is, the fact that we survived these years and now we are here, after all those deaths...That night I didn’t understand why I saved Glenn, I didn’t know why I did it, it was like a knee jerk reaction or something but it must have been that I understood on some level what a rare thing it was.”  _ She was rambling, and she knew it, but all the nostalgia was getting to her and she felt her throat tight and her eyes burn. 

_ “Remember Morales?”  _ She asked the boy. 

_ “Yeah, Eliza’s dad. They left early on.”  _ He remembered, the weir question taking him out of his head. 

_ “He is a Savior, did you know?”  _

Carl gave her another look but still kept quiet. It was now apparent to Sophia that he was thinking hard about something, she hoped she was getting somewhere with him.

_ “Eliza died, Carl, not long after they left. Morales lost everyone in his family, his wife, and two kids, he was so lost when he found the Sanctuary. But you should see him now, he adopted a baby, he is much better now… I sometimes check on him, but he doesn’t know who I am, and he rarely ever talks about the past.”  _ She continued and carefully moved her hand towards his, placing his hand between hers and holding tight. 

_ “I can save all of you, Carl.”  _ She said intensely.  _ “Let me protect you all, be part of my dream, part of something great that is brewing here. I’m talking about a new seat of civilization, progress! And for it we need rules, order, you can-”  _ but her inspired speech was abruptly cut when Carl blurted out those world-shattering four words. 

  
  


_ “Your mom is alive.” _

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_“Your mom is alive.”_

He said, and everything she was hoping to convey the moment before was lost in an ocean of questions, her brain trying to process what he had meant to say. Her heart raced and she felt the familiar sluggish breathing, like a weight on her chest.

_“Wuh...what?”_ She managed, suddenly standing up although she didn't feel her legs and pushing the small table clumsily, realizing that she could not remain so close to her friend at that moment. His closeness felt oppressive all of a sudden.

_“Daryl lied to you...I don’t know why but I think I can guess, only, you deserve to know.”_ Said Carl with some strange resolution. 

_“Are you playing with me? Why would you say that?”_ She asked in disbelief at the boy's statement, she felt her blood rushing through her body and heard the window panes tremble on their own. 

Carl looked around nervously but continued. _“It’s true. She was part of the outpost raid but left sometime after, actually, she left the day before you caught up to us. I know she left a note to Toby, they were together I think.”_ He added hastily at the signs of her losing her composure. 

_“Where is she now?”_ She simply asked him. 

_“I don’t know anything after she left, but she is the strongest woman I know. She is alive, I know it!”_

Sophia huffed frustrated and walked up to the boy. _“She left and no one went after her!? Someone has to know more, Carl, you are telling me no one saw her leave?”_ She insisted, looming over him on the couch and placing her metal arm on his shoulder. 

_“My...my dad went after her with someone else but only he came back, I don’t know anything else, I swear.”_ He finished a bit scared of her reaction, but Sophia was too lost in thought to notice.

_Mom...to think that we were so close…_ The surprising news was becoming almost too much for her to process right there, and she didn’t know what to think. 

_“What was she like?”_ She found herself asking. 

_“She...she is a born survivor, she saved us many times. We wouldn’t have made it here without her, I think she is a lot like you only...more in control...”_

_More in control...Heh..._ She laughed shaking her head.

_Mom is alive, and she found her own strength...like me...Mom, how far we have come..._

_“I need to find her.”_ She just said out loud. 

_“You should ask Daryl then, the two of them are close and he is the best tracker we have. I bet he wants to find her too.”_

They were interrupted by a few knocks on the door, and then it opened, showing a flustered fat Joey. He seemed to be caught by surprise at the sight of her unmasked face, so he respectfully directed his sight straight to the floor before talking.

_“I’m so sorry Ms. Harpy, I didn’t know you were here.”_ He said shily. Sophia looked at the man, then calmly turned around, giving her back to Carl and the man.

_“It’s fine Joey, can I help you with something?.”_ She said as she fell back on her cooler, calmer persona of the Harpy, and casually placed the mask back on her face. Immediately she felt more level headed, behind the mask, feeling her altered feelings find balance again and after glancing back again she noticed the way Carl looked to be interested in her interaction with the Savior.

_“The boss says to get the boy, he is taking him back home. Will you be joining him, Miss?”_ He asked her now more comfortable with the masked Harpy.

_“No...I have something to do.”_ She just said and gestured for Carl to join the man. 

_“Thanks, Carl. Oh and think about what I said, please.”_ She urged him, then offered him a handshake. 

The boy seemed to want to say something for a second, but then he shook her hand meaningfully and then walked away with a shared nod. 

She sat down for a few minutes alone in the room, thinking about her mom alone. If she had to guess then she was running away from something, considering she had a partner and safety, people don’t just leave that behind if they are fine. 

_I’ll have a talk with Daryl and get whatever he knows._ She resolved and walked purposefully towards his detaining box. 

_“Ms. Harpy!”_ Someone called from behind her, further down the hallway. She saw that it was Dr. Carson, who was pushing someone in a wheelchair in front of him.

_“I don’t know if I should call it good news or bad news, but he survived, if a bit unresponsive.”_ Quietly told her the doctor, she didn’t understand at first what he was talking about and then she recognized the man. Slumped on the wheelchair was the one she had tortured in Alexandria, Dave. _Or something._

The man looked like a dull drooling baby. _“Oh, this shit…”_ She said to herself as she thought about what she should do with it.

Coming in front of it, Sophia couldn’t help but admit she felt off about using it for practice.

_“Would you like me to get rid of him?”_ He offered at the sign of her indecision. 

_“Oh fuck it, I’ll take it to my place and deal with it later.”_ She told the doc and placed a hand on the unresponsive man’s shoulder.

_“Thanks, Doc, you can keep the chair.”_ She added and with that, she apparated to her place at the top of the Sanctuary along with the man she had thoroughly ruined. 

Once in her spacious room she looked at the man sprawled on the floor and thought about how she should handle it, she wanted to use it as legilimency practice but now it wasn’t the time. So after some thinking about it and making up her mind, she decided to tie it with some rope and see to it later, right now she had to have a talk with Daryl. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, she apparated straight back to the room where Daryl’s box was but to her surprise, the door was ajar. She guessed that he could be on duty with Negan or the fence, but it was bothering her that both doors were open. 

Feeling uneasy, Sophia walked out of the room and looked to each side of the hallway, she couldn’t help but notice how there was no one in sight.

_Something is not right..._ She thought and continued walking down the hallway until she came across two other Saviors moving towards her. 

_“Do any of you know what happened to prisoner A?”_ She asked them, it seemed that the hadn’t noticed her in the poorly lit hallway and were shocked to hear her voice suddenly, making them both jump a little in surprise. 

_“Ms. Harpy! We didn’t see you there, please forgive us!”_ Said the two Saviors nervously and bowed their heads. 

_What is up with these two? Are people getting more scared of me now?._ She wondered. 

_“Do you know where is A? Daryl? He was in the box over there.”_ She asked again, ignoring their antics and pointed to where she came from. 

_“He was in fence duty, but Negan sent him back to isolation for something. I’m just coming from the fence too, so I was there when it happened.”_ He gladly offered, the two of them looked to her like two somewhat fresh young men, maybe in their twenties. They were taller than her but their postures and attitudes told her that they were very excited to talk to her. 

_“Who are you two? I can’t recall your name.”_ She asked the two young men.

_“Oh, I’m Louie.”_ Said the taller and lankier of the two, he was over a head taller than her and his skin looked paste white, but she could make the lines and shapes of a healthy amount of muscles. 

_“And this dork is Pat.”_ Louie said pointing with his thumb. Pat was a slightly shorter young man of heavier build but leaning towards the chubby side, Pat did nothing more than nod his head stiffly. 

_“Well you know my name, do any of you know who was to lock that prisoner back? Because there is no one in that cell.”_ She asked them, the two of them suddenly became more concerned with the news. 

_“I think it was Dwight, he should be around...I’ll go check at his quarters.”_ Offered Louie and jogged down the hallway towards Dwight’s room, it was the closest to Daryl’s. 

It only took the gangly young man a second to call back. _“Ms. Harpy come and see!”_ He shouted. They jogged towards the opened door, and inside Dwight’s room, they saw what looked to be the leftovers of a robbery. Someone had gone through his stuff and there was half-eaten food on the floor and everything clicked when she saw the dirty cloth with the highly recognizable spray paint on it. 

After a few expletives, she didn’t think twice about it. _“Pat, can I see your radio?”_ She asked the silent young man, and he obediently handed him his handy. 

Sophia clicked the radio on. _“This is the Harpy, a prisoner has escaped in the Sanctuary. Close shut every exit, no one gets in or out until we checked every corner of this place. And send a search party around the area.”_ She commanded without leaving room for doubt and as soon as she did she could already hear the sound of the alarm going off, and the people moving in search. 

_“You two, find Dwight and keep him locked in his room until we find out what happened here. That’s an order.”_ She commanded the two young men as she threw the radio back at Pat, and they both nodded in unison and headed out to do their jobs, highly motivated. 

She didn’t waste any time and apparated back to the roof, where she silently summoned her broom and as soon as it landed on her palm, she was rocketing up in the air. 

* * *

_Just my fucking luck!_ Sophia raged inside, as she darted from side to side around the Area of the Sanctuary, Daryl was slipping through her fingers and she couldn’t do anything other than frantically search about like a blind person. 

_Where is the fucking spell to solve this shit!._ Was it irony? That the one spell that would help her find Daryl, probably the best person to look for her mother, could also help her find her mother without Daryl?

Sophia didn’t know, but most importantly, she knew of no spell that could help her locate her mother or Daryl right now, save for trying her hand at divination. A branch of magic she never even attempted in the past. 

Sophia hovered high over the Sanctuary, it couldn’t be much later than midday so she knew they had time before daylight ran out, she rested on her broom and considered where to start the search. 

_Alexandria is the closest and most obvious target, but Negan should be there right now and he generally moves with a good amount of Saviors as back up..._ She thought. 

_Maybe he could go somewhere nearby Alexandria, and wait for everything to blow out…_ She thought, but that would be stupid, it would never blow out and he should know that Alexandria would pay if they helped him.

On the ground, she could see her people moving about with purpose, two vehicles sped out of the Sanctuary in different directions and started circling the area. 

_They are searching nearby._ She said to herself, then another movement caught her attention.

Near one of the sides of the main factory building, some Saviors were gathered where the motorcycles were parked, there was a big body of a dead man on the floor. 

_Shit, he probably has a vehicle, but where is he going?..._ She thought, then it came to her. 

_The Hilltop, of course!… They’ve been there before, maybe even my mum has been there. Maggie went there so why wouldn’t Daryl?..._ She thought, trying to analyze the situation. 

She made up her mind and started heading west and south, trying to keep an eye on the ground, looking for any hints. She didn’t know how long he must have been gone, but it couldn’t have been too long, so she was sure that if she went fast she could get there before him. 

_Even in a vehicle, there is no chance he can get there before me, I can catch him I’m sure._

The new world’s landscape throughout their territories was dominated by the slow pace of nature consuming most structures long dead and abandoned, even the territory surrounding the Sanctuary was at parts so filled with rows and rows of abandoned housing and nature unchecked, it was perfect for hiding. But at the same time, it made it difficult to travel fast on the ground in unused routes.

The way to the Hilltop was no different, it made her want to burn down anything and try to smoke him out, the must be somewhere down there. But if she wanted to play it smart she had to bet on the Hilltop and hope she gets there before him, she didn’t know how much of a head start he had, but she had the air advantage. 

Soon the community came in sight and there had been no sign of a speeding vehicle or sight of Daryl, she slowed down to get a good look around. People inside were moving about like any other day, there were no signs of a disturbance of anything. 

Sophia waited up high over the Hilltop, hoping to catch him riding into the place, but as time passed she was getting less and less sure about her bet. 

_Should I wait and see if I outpaced him?... Fucking hell..._ She thought, her patience running out.

_I have to get a better way of finding people…_ The day was running out and she wouldn’t find him at night. 

_What should I do?..._ She thought, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself and think things through…Negan had told her once to state things as simple and as true as they were in her mind whenever she was lost. 

_I want to find Daryl because he escaped, it’s not just to find mom. If it was about that I could just talk to Rick and get what he knows, but Daryl running away can be disastrous to the fragile relations we have with Alexandria and the Hilltop._ She thought. 

_The two communities actually conspired against us recently...they can do it again...and if the Hilltop helps Daryl and we find out, they will have to pay the price again. Something that would make things even worse._

_But what about mom?... I just found out she was in the area, she could still be in the area. Should I just drop this and focus on finding mom?... Fuck I do want to, but I’m worried about what we have been working for here…_

_Sigh..._

_I’m starting to think that I should have just killed Jesus and left Gregory alive, why am I such an Idiot...Maggie and Sasha being there now it’s ten times worse if Jesus is in charge… Gods, all of this is going to shit and I just feel it, should we do this whole thing differently? Maybe straight up taking control of the communities, would that turn them into slave camps?...No, Negan has the right answer, they have to work for us themselves to the point they convince themselves that it’s for the best._

There was no sign anywhere of Daryl or a vehicle arriving at the Hilltop and she knew he should have done it by then.

_For now, I just have to keep moving like this, and later on, I’ll talk to Negan about reviewing how we deal with this. It’s all about the Alexandrians, Maggie is sure to be a leader of this community by the way she handled herself, a hundred times better than Jesus by the way, who never wanted to be in charge. So if we keep Maggie and Jesus in place and maintain Alexandria as it is, then we can make this work._

_What would Negan do? I am just about to drop there and hold everyone hostage until I take a good look at every nook and cranny inside the Hilltop, but that’s not what he would do, he would just keep calm and deal with it in such a way that all of it is seems like business as usual._

_That’s right, I just let Jesus know what would happen if we find out he is helping Daryl and follow through. It would make things even tenser but if it comes to it we can remove Jesus and Maggie then place someone like Simon temporarily as their leader._

_Fine._ She decided as the afternoon still had some time left and headed down towards the Hilltop in search for Jesus, she hovered close to the ground looking between faces and ignored people’s reaction when they noticed her and began to panic and hide.

Then she saw Enid heading towards the trailer near where she had talked with Maggie and get inside, judging by the way she briskly walked inside and how hard she slammed the door, Sophia guessed the girl had seen her. 

She dropped in front of the trailer and checked herself before knocking on the door, her mask in place, her hat comfortably resting on her head and the sword hanging from her side as well as her two holstered wands. Then with a deep breath and getting in the confident persona of the Harpy, she lightly tapped on the door with her right arm.

It was Enid who opened the door, and she wished she could show her smile through the mask.

_“Eeh...Hi, again.”_ She said a bit awkwardly. Sophia saw behind the girl and noticed they were setting up to eat, Sasha, Maggie, and Enid. They were all staring at the door and looking at her as if she had just crashed on their quinceañera. 

_“Hello, Enid.”_ She just said amicably and walked up to Enid, who quickly moved out of her way to let her in. 

_“Maggie, Sasha. I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner, it smells wonderful.”_ She commented. Sasha stood up fast, a scowl on her face and looking ready to jump at her. 

_“You just keep dropping by whenever you wish, I’ll make sure to give you a nice welcoming.”_ She threatened. 

_“Yeah, I’d like to see that.”_ She answered dismissively and rolling her eyes. 

No one said anything about Sasha’s threat, but Maggie placed her hand on the woman’s arm and pulled her down gently. 

It didn’t escape Sophia the way Sasha easily complied with the woman’s silent command.

_“Enid, close the door.”_ Maggie ordered her and Enid obediently did as she was told then got back to her seat, now everyone was looking at her from the small round table they shared. 

_“You can eat with us if you want, Enid already told us who you say you are. Is it true you are Carol’s daughter?”_ Started Maggie.

_“Yeah, and I also know she is alive. Don’t worry, I’ll find her soon enough, that is not why I came here though.”_ She said, and considered if it would be too much to sit and eat, they were eating some steamed vegetables and it smelled amazing. But instead, she chose to lean against the wall, her arms folded over her chest, besides she wouldn’t take her mask in such a tense situation.

_“Carl went and got himself caught sneaking into our headquarters by the way.”_ She added giving Enid a glare. _“Killed two of my people.”_ She finished and watched them all go blank and scared. Enid stood up, and with watery eyes tried to talk.

_“Is...is he..”_ She managed to say with a shaky voice. 

_“He would be dead if it wasn’t up to Negan or me to decide, but we are better than that. We are better than him it seems, some of you too I think.”_ She said giving Sasha a pointed look. 

_“No, they took him back to Alexandria where I imagine someone else will pay for his mistakes, sadly...it’s not like we want it to go that way. Calm down, Enid.”_ She added with a tired sigh. 

_“Then why are you here for?”_ Asked her Sasha, she almost spat the question at her. 

_“Just came here looking for Jesus.”_ She commented, placing a thoughtful finger on her mask’s chin. 

_“It’s Paul for you.”_ Maggie corrected her. _“And he is not around at the moment, you can talk to me instead.”_

_“And you are what, his second? Because let me tell you, Maggie. The one with the final voice on that will be Simon, maybe if he finds you agreeable...”_ Sophia answered with spite, everything about the pregnant woman rubbed her wrong.

_“Well, then you are just going to have to wait.”_ Sasha said with a challenging smile, surely feeling like Maggie and she had the upper hand on her. 

_“So where is Jesus? Seems to me a little late for the leader of Hilltop to be out and about, is he alone?”_ She asked, looking between Sasha and Maggie, both of them remained silent. And the sudden quiet inside the trailer made extra evident the tension in the air, especially because Sophia could see clearly that Sasha had more to say about that than what she let on. 

_“I just hope he is not doing something stupid, you know?... Daryl escaped from our headquarters. I came here to make sure he knows what to do if any of you see him and what will happen if you don’t.”_ Sophia said, leaving behind the shallow friendly tone and making sure they knew without a doubt that it was a threat.

_“What are we supposed to do if he comes here?”_ Asked Maggie with a serious face, her eyes telling her that she already knew what she was about to say. 

_“You give him to us, of course. Dead or alive, at this point is the same. But more important still is what will happen if you help him in any way.”_

_“You will torture someone here until they die and then take off their head?”_ Said Maggie darkly, keeping her eyes on hers and her fist tight around the fork she was holding. _“You’ll have Negan bash their heads for fun?”_

_“If it’s me who has to yes, or maybe I’ll get creative. Negan is beyond your bullshit, Maggie.”_ She informed her, counting with her fingers.

_“If it’s Simon, he will probably kill more than one. He has a record of going overboard. But whichever it is won’t change the fact that it will be just anyone in the Hilltop, innocent or otherwise. That is how it works, I thought you should know if he comes here or if he is already here, it’s worse for everyone if you help him.”_ She finished, and everyone remained silent at her declaration, almost awkwardly so. 

_“That’s all I have to say, I didn’t mean to interrupt but it was this or forcefully search the whole place for Daryl, thought I would just make it easier for everyone… Enjoy your meal.”_ She said and made to grab the door and get out. 

_“Hold on, don’t you want to talk about your mother?”_ Asked Maggie casually, taking a bite from her plate innocently. 

Sophia stopped in her tracks and turned around to stare at Maggie’s innocently defiant eyes. Of course, She caught the jab at her earlier discussion with the woman. 

_“That’s funny Maggie, but there are bigger things at stake here than my mom. I_ **_will_ ** _find her eventually, but I’m not the little girl she knew, am I? I have other responsibilities now, like yours and your friends fuck ups.”_ Sophia just knew the woman managed to get to her all too easily and it pissed her off, although if she was honest, Maggie was a breath of fresh air when it came to women she dealt with at the communities.

Maggie was not affected by her threatening tone, instead, she continued as if they were having a friendly conversation.

_“Do you think she would agree with what you are doing?”_ She said and Sophia almost seethed now.

It was very sly of Maggie to go that way, but she couldn’t let herself be provoked.

_No more anger outbursts._ She had to remember herself, instead, she tried to stay in the cool and clawing Harpy persona. 

_“I think we’ve both grown to be better than the way we used to be, but any change is better when you start at the bottom. I also know she was at the attack on our outpost, you know the one Maggie?”_ She asked her in her sweetest voice. 

_“Where more than thirty men and women were massacred? Many of them in their sleep? The one massacre that lead to your husband’s current condition? You know what I think Maggie?”_ She asked her again, walking up to her and leaning a little to get more on her sitting level and smiled when she saw the slightest waver in the woman’s face at the mention of Glenn.

_“I think she couldn’t take all that killing that you and your people made her do. She had a great place to live, apparently even a partner but she left you all, she left her friends. So Why? Why did your dear friend abandon you?”_ She said and then got very close to her face. 

_“I think she couldn’t live with the shit that you put her through.”_ She said looking straight through Maggie’s eyes and noticing the lack of fear in the pregnant woman. 

_“So don’t give me your farm-raised good girl bullshit, you are all murderers too.”_ She held her eyes on Maggies, she thought for a second that they could actually be pretty if they weren’t filled with contempt for her. 

_“Mom and I have lived in hell since before the apocalypse,_ **_I’m_ ** _going to save her. Not you, or Rick,_ **_I’m_ ** _going to take her away from all this bullshit that you have put her through and give her the best life that anyone can get in this world. I’ll save her and then I’ll save you, and when you are old and peacefully dying on your bed, you will think -I hope the Harpy can look after my grandchildren when I’m gone-”_ Sophia could feel her eyes begin to heat at the thought of giving her mom the help and support that she needed, that she dreamed of doing ever since she got her powers, so she just turned away and exited the trailer without saying another word.

Once outside, Sophia sighed, letting her anger simmer down and silently summoned her broom. That woman really got under her skin, like a prissy older sister that thought she was so much better than her. 

She wondered how were things being handled at the Sanctuary, Negan would arrive at some shitshow probably, but she was not finished for the day. 

Now that the message was passed along and confident that Daryl would be caught soon enough, she couldn’t help to worry about what happened with Carl in Alexandria. Besides, she had to talk to Rick about her mother too. 

Sophia remembered at that moment that she still had the radio from Pat on her, so taking it out from where she had clipped it on one of the leather straps she used for her sword, she selected the lieutenant’s channel and clicked the button. 

_“Laura? Arat?”_ She called. 

Her broom was waiting for her right above her head now, so she reached it and hopped on. 

_“Ms. Harpy? This is new, I thought you had a thing against radios.”_ Answered Laura’s voice. 

Sophia ignored the comment, she was not in the mood for idle chat and she did have a thing against radios too. 

_“Did you hear about Daryl?”_ She asked as she flew away from Hilltop and towards Sanctuary.

_“Yeah, I have some people here outside Alexandria keeping an eye out for him.”_

_“You guys are still there??”_

_“Yup, waiting for Prick. Boss is having a laugh, shooting some pool.”_

_“I’m dropping by, over.”_ She said and clipped the radio back on the strap, then without giving it a second thought, she willed the broom to accelerate and shoot west as fast as she could. 

Nothing could top her speed on a broom, just moving above everyone else gave her such an advantage when it came to moving between places fast. It was largely what allowed her to be so involved with the Savior’s activities without having to apparate all the time, she often avoided apparating long distances if she could. 

* * *

When Sophia arrived at Alexandria, she hovered high above the settlement and took in the scene from above. Within the walls of Alexandria, there was clearly more activity than one could usually see from a birds-eye view. 

While generally the people of Alexandria hardly gathered outside as a community, today most of its citizens gathered around a pool table where she could distinctly make out Negan’s frame and distinguished cocky attitude.

By the gate looking east, she could identify the trucks they generally used for pickups. There were armed Saviors spread out all over the place, Negan liked to move in big groups to impose total control. 

Then a few sudden cries and scared screams were heard from Negan’s direction and when Sophia looked back, there was already a man bleeding out on the floor next to the pool table. 

_And that’s my cue to drop in._ She said hoping the situation wouldn’t go too much out of hand, after all, it was in their interest to keep things calm between them for now. 

But as she prepared to drop on them in her usual dramatic fashion, she caught the movement of someone right in front and close to Negan, they were reaching for something on their back. So without thinking it twice, Sophia apparated straight in front of the man. 

Everything happened in a few seconds. 

_“Protego totalum!”_ She shouted as soon as she materialized in front of the man, while at the same time and as if in slow motion, the woman in front of her raised a gun and pulled the trigger.

_BLAM!_ The report of the gun echoed within the walls of Alexandria. 

Her shield shimmered into existence just a second too late and something hit Sophia so hard over her left eye, that it sent her sprawling over the pool table. 

_“What the fuck!”_ She heard Negan rage, there was commotion all around her, but she was still recovering from the strong shock and deafening sound of the bullet ricochetting off her iron mask. 

There was a loud ring in her ears and the head was killing her. Sophia grabbed her head and face looking for any sign of blood, but all she felt was the streak of a bullet over the left brow of the scowling mask of the Harpy. 

_“My head…”_ She said complaining, the ringing in her ears was quickly going away and with it, the sound was coming back, but she was experiencing a terrible headache. 

_“WHAT THE SHIT! YOU SHOT THE HARPY?”_ Negan shouted at a woman being held harshly on the floor. Sophia knew this was Negan as angry as she would ever see him. 

_“She got in the way.”_ Spat back the woman trying to look tough. 

_“I’m fine!”_ Sophia tried to reassure him and slowly got back on her feet. _“Calm down, it takes more than that to kill me.”_ The situation was completely changed once she stood again and looked around. 

All the Saviors standing watch over the area had converged on them and put all the Alexandrians on their knees and under the sight of their rifles, they looked terrified and more than one was already crying. 

Save for Rick’s close-knit group, most people from Alexandria seemed to be as civilian as they came, at least people from Hilltop spent their days farming and producing. These people spent the past years living in luxury like the end of the world never happened. 

Negan was pacing and fuming until he saw her standing again. _“You alright sweet pea?”_ He asked concerned. 

It dawned on Sophia that she recognized the tiniest, almost imperceptible, slurring in his speech and immediately looked back at the glasses of liquor on the pool table. 

_“Yeah, just a wicked headache.”_ She said, trying to reassure the man and looking at her men holding their rifles onto the Alexandrians, no Savior lowered their rifles even if things were calming down, they knew that this was far from over.

_“Where the fuck did she get ammo?”_ She asked holding her head tenderly.

Negan crouched and picked the spent casing of the bullet that was shot, then cursed. 

_“What is this?”_ He asked the woman. _“This little fuck was made from scratch, homemade. You are on thin fucking ice already, darling, so make yourself a favor and tell me. Who made this?”_ Negan asked the woman, shoving the spent casing on the woman’s face. 

_“Fuck you.”_ Was all the defiant woman answered to him but Negan, who already was falling back on his cooler self, smiled amusedly and looked back at Sophia. 

She understood exactly what he was thinking. 

_“Arat, put her on her knees for me?”_ He ordered. 

The lieutenant, who had a gun strongly pressed on the woman’s face the whole time, gave both of them a questioning glance and Sophia nodded in agreement. 

So Arat grabbed a handful of the woman’s hair and pulled up brutally, forcing the woman to her feet as the rest of her body tried to keep up and lessen the pain, then with a hard push and a kick she dropped the Alexandrian woman on her knees painfully.

_“What’s your name?”_ She asked the woman on her knees.

The woman gave her a scowl to rival her mask’s, _“Rosita.”_ She said reluctantly. 

_“Well, Rosita… weapons are a big deal for us, you gotta earn the privilege to have weapons and ammo, and you don’t have that right now with us. So you’ll either answer the question, or I’ll make you suffer until you do.”_ Sophia said darkly, she walked up to the kneeling woman and placed the tip of her wand on her chest.

_“Go fuck yourself puta!”_ She spat. 

Sophia looked back at Negan, who was now sporting a predatory smile and nodding. 

Reaching back with her wand Sophia focused. _“Crucio!”_ She intoned as she jabbed the long wand on the woman’s chest with force. 

_“AAAAAAAAHH”_ Rosita screamed. Sophia only held it a little more than a second, but Rosita shook violently and fell on her back, her muscles locking up and choking on her own vomit. 

_“Again!?”_ Asked Sophia, knowing it usually took just the thought of feeling the curse another time to have someone talking. 

_“Noo! Please noo!”_ Rosita pleaded weakly from the floor, on her side a Savior had to bash the head of a black man who tried to move towards the woman, bringing him to the ground too. 

_“Hahahaha.”_ Negan laughed cheerfully when he heard the woman plead. _“It always amazes me how fast that spell can make someone change their tune!”_

_“What the hell is going on here!”_ Suddenly someone roared from behind them, making her and Negan turn in mild surprise. 

It was Rick, who looked tired, dirty and was holding on his shoulder a very beat up man that Sophia recognized as Aaron. 

_“Rick! Welcome back! Look who’s here Ms. Harpy!”_ Negan greeted the man, if anything, it seemed to Sophia that the arrival of the Alexandrian leader was a source of entertainment for Negan. 

Rick left Aaron sitting on the pool table and walked up to them, taking his time to observe the dead man on the floor and the state of his friends. Then, before even saying anything else, he crouched next to the dead man on the floor and stuck a knife on his skull. 

_“I thought we had a deal.”_ He said standing up and looking at both of them. 

_“I thought so too, Rick. What happened with openness and cooperation? Now, not only did I found out Maggie is alive, but I come here and get a shot in the face by one of your people. So what happened with the deal, Rick?”_ She accused, Sophia never wanted things to get like this, but she couldn’t hold herself back when the man was judging them like that. 

_“What’s this I hear about a previously thought dead preggo?”_ Negan asked, walking to her side and facing Rick, Lucille resting comfortably on his shoulder. 

_“That’s right, I found Maggie alive and living at Hilltop today. Rick here, lied to us.”_ She informed, this too was her fault, she should have told Negan on their earlier meeting but the news about Carl being at the Sanctuary made her forget.

Now Negan was there, apparently a little drunk and already with blood on his hands, hearing about the lie for the first time in front of everyone. Sophia just hoped she could keep things under control, there was already a dead man on the ground. 

Negan gave Rick a long look, his humor all but gone. _“Well, then I guess we have some work to do.”_

Rick paled and his whole attitude changed, suddenly realizing the mess he was in. 

_“Listen, I brought a big load and you can take it all, just let us be. I lied yes, now you killed someone already, let’s move on from this.”_ He argued.

_“This man was trying to back-stab you, you fucking clown. What kind of fucking circus are you running here?”_ Negan said, his face all too close to Ricks and Lucille right next to them. _“I’ll give you that favor for free, but that bitch over there shot my girl so first, we are going to find out who made that bullet and then the Harpy is going to get what she’s owed.”_

Sophia sighed. She was already tired of the day but turned back to Rosita, who was already being placed on her knees again by an always sharp Arat.

_“Who made the bullet?”_ She asked again, her long wand ready. 

Rosita was still recovering from the curse and was not able to speak, Sophia knew it was supposed to be harder on women so she understood, but the woman needed to answer to her questions. 

_“Fine. Crucii-”_ She started. 

_“It was mee!!”_ A man cried, interrupting her spell. It was a pudgy man that was openly crying and trembling, he stood up as soon as he started talking, despite the guns on his head.

Negan came up to him at once, Lucille on the ready. 

_“Is he telling the truth?”_ Sophia asked Negan, he was better at reading people than her, after all. 

_“Who are you?”_ Negan asked the man menacingly. 

_“Eug…. My name is Eugene Hermann Porter, it was me, I made the round.”_ He confessed, his hands on his face as he cried. _“It required one spent casing, one four-holed turret reloader, power, one funnel for the power-”_

_“That’s enough.”_ Negan said stopping him, then looked at Rick. _“We’ll be relieving you of smarty pants Porter, Rick.”_ He informed him. 

Rick was stuck in place, not being able to do anything with all his people under the threat of guns and rifles, yet again from them. He just watched them with a serious look, which Sophia noticed, he was being careful not to cross into a glare. 

_“Good, next order of business. Arat.”_ Negan ordered and he didn’t need to say anything, Arat was already taking out her gun ready to kill someone. 

Sophia liked Arat, she was such a great soldier, but sometimes it surprised her how she could do it without a second thought. Not in anger or revenge, just cold duty.

_“No!”_ Sophia stopped her, knowing what she was going to do, the woman stopped in place and gave her a questioning look. Another second more and someone else would have been shot. 

_“I got shot, I decide what to do.”_ Sophia informed her, then looked at Negan, who after a second conceded with a nod. 

Sophia considered what to do, she didn’t want anyone else to die, the visit was already a mess, to begin with. 

_“This is...old school, but effective.”_ She said, walking up to Rosita and placing the tip of her wand on the right side of the woman’s face, then held her head with the other hand. 

_“I swear upon my magic, if you Rosita, ever try to kill me it will be the last thing you do.”_ She said loudly and with strength in her voice, trying to make it echo in her chest, Sophia felt the magic pull and saw as tendrils of blue electricity burst from her wand and crawled over the right side of the woman’s face, leaving behind black spiderlike streaks and turned the right eye completely white. 

_“It burns!! AARHG! My eye! What did you do??”_ Cried Rosita cried clawing at her face, trailing the magical burns she left with her curse. 

_“I cursed you, that’s all. Consider yourself lucky.”_

_“That’s it? The bitch shot you!”_ Negan complained a little deflated. 

_“A little gun like that cannot kill me anyway.”_ She lied. _“I’m the Harpy.”_

_“If that’s it then just go.”_ Insisted Rick. Sophia turned to him and watching carefully, she wondered if the man thought he got off easy, it did make her reconsider her punishment but she knew the whole point was that him and his people needed to understand they could be at least a little reasonable.

_“Hold up there, officer friendly, I’m not done yet.”_ Negan called from where he stood and moved towards Rick, who was standing in front of the pool table. 

_Sigh...what now?_ Wondered Sophia, she wanted to be over with it, and she still needed to have a talk with Rick about her mother. 

_“I think there is a lesson to be learned here and I don’t want to miss the opportunity…”_ Started Negan, looking at the Alexandrians being held there. _“You see people, your leader Rick lied to us to protect his friend, he decided to put you in risk for the sake of his preggo girlfriend.”_

Everyone remained silent when the man spoke, Sophia didn’t really know if he was about to do something to Rick or to the people and she wasn’t sure if she should stop him in front of everyone else. 

_“Negan.”_ She called, trying to get the man’s attention, but Negan purposely ignored her. 

_“You, you are the creepy preacher from the other time.”_ He said to the black man on the ground that one of their men had bashed on the head earlier, and he offered his hand to help him up.

The preacher looked up painfully from his position, there was a thin stream of blood flowing from above his right eye, after a few seconds he decided to take the hand and painfully stood up with the help of Negan. 

Everyone looked quietly, the scene hiding a deadly edge on a fake pretense of friendliness. 

_“What’s your name?”_ Negan asked. 

_“Gabriel.”_ The preacher said, his face was pale with fear, sweat, and blood. 

_“Tell me, Gabriel, is there something about lying in one of those holy laws?”_

Gabriel swallowed hard, sparing a glance at Rosita, who was looking helplessly on her knees. _“You mean… the ten commandments?”_

_“What does the law says about those who break the ten commandments?”_ Negan asked. Sophia was sure now what was coming. 

_“Negan, can we have a word in private?”_ She asked, but the man ignored her again, the air was getting heavier and heavier with tension.

_“Th...th… the ten commandments… are a set of principles, not laws.”_ He tried to explain, Negan had none of that. 

_“What is the punishment for lying, Gabriel?”_ He asked. His face and tone not leaving any room for negotiation. 

Gabriel swallowed hard again, looking around in fear. _“The Lord’s grace-”_ He started, but Negan interrupted him. 

_“Well I’m not the Lord, am I?”_ He said with a terrifying grin, and as quickly as it was practiced, he swung Lucille back and high over his head then brought her down over the bald head of Gabriel with the full force of his strong body.

The sick crunch of the skull bones breaking was heard by everyone, Sophia had no time to react and even if she did, she would never challenge his authority in front of the communities like that. 

People screamed and cried, Rick moved to stop him but Arat’s gun was quickly on his head holding him back. The evening had crept on them and painted the sky red, as Negan repeatedly bashed the head of the now-dead Gabriel against the pavement, the blood being splattered all around and on Negan seemed blacker than it was read.

Sophia watched him in silence. It wasn’t what she hoped, but in the end, Negan had been right more often than not, she owed him the benefit of the doubt. 

When Negan was done, the head of the priest was a lumpy paste of flesh and bones, and Gabriel’s body was left on the ground, occasionally twitching. 

Negan let out a sigh filled with relief and satisfaction as he watched the way Lucille was covered in flesh, brain matter and blood.

_“Now we are done.”_ He said. _“Now we are even, Rick.”_

He turned to the man and held his eyes with a challenge. _“Your boy killed two of my men today, you actually got off easy, but now we are even.”_

Rick was trembling in place, his anger barely contained, but his eyes remained to show any contempt or challenge. _“Your shit is on the gate, just fucking leave.”_ He said tiredly. 

_“After you say what I want to hear, Rick.”_ Negan insisted, closing his face to Rick’s, tired and sweaty. 

It took a second for Rick to say it… _“Thank you.”_ He said, the words sounding as hollow as Sophia could imagine was possible. 

_“Pack up boys, let’s go home.”_ Nega said after smiling like he had won a prize. _“Oh, and I’m taking the pool table.”_

And with that, the man walked away. Sophia watched the whole exchange from where she stood by the wailing Rosita and was surprised by how Negan walked away without even sparing a glance at her. 

_If he thinks he is annoyed with me, he has another thing coming._ She thought.

_“Rick, we need to talk.”_ She told Rick, there was still the subject of her mother. 

_“Not now, just go.”_ Rick said and walked off in the other direction, his mood too much for him to handle. 

_“Fine, later then.”_

People walked away, some kneeled next to the bodies and tried to cope with their loss. 

Sophia glanced at her right and saw Carl was looking at her from the porch of a house with a look she didn’t understand completely. There was no hate there, but she saw sadness and something else. 

_I’m sorry Carl… you invited this to your home._

* * *

It was getting late already. Sophia had a long day and now she was finishing with setting everything up so that they wouldn’t be bothered, but now everything was in place and she could have a nice chat with Rick in peace and then she would have gained her well deserved rest, tomorrow with any luck she would start looking for her mother. 

_Just wait for me mom, I’ll find you._ She thought as she tiredly sat on a nice wooden chair she had set in front of Rick and Michone’s bed. The couple was sleeping, unaware of their company. 

_“Rick.”_ Sophia whispered. She held her wand pointed at them at the ready and carefully wrapped her fingers around the small throat of the little body she held on her lap, so fragile under her dark silvery hand. Judith was sleeping soundly against her, resting comfortably, innocently in her warm and dangerous embrace. 

_“Rick, Michonne...Wake up.”_ She spoke, this time in a bit louder. The older couple stirred on their bed, slowly becoming aware, processing their situation. Sophia saw them go through all the emotions from her chair in front of their bed. 

First a jolt of awareness, a tired sigh and a drowsy glance around the room then they both sprung to action in a flash, both rolling out of their bed and reaching for their weapons to defend themselves. Of course, she had their stuff by her side, a beautiful katana and a weathered hatchet, so she just sat there unmoving and unmoved by their sudden fear once they saw who she held in her arms. 

_“You are going to wake up Judith.”_ She warned them, a white lie.

Sophia had arrived at Alexandria in the middle of the night and wandered the place at her own pace, walking into each house and looking around, looking for anything that could belong to her mother. Any sign of her time there, she had searched through everyone’s belongings, and finally headed over to Rick’s house. Where she had picked up Judith and taken her towards their room. 

_“Judith!”_ Shouted Michone in horror dismissing her request, of course, Judith would not actually wake up without her magic. Which brought more horror and desperation on the faces of the couple. 

_“She’s fine, but you two need to calm down. I only brought her to show you.”_ She just said with a tired half-smile, looking at Rick and Michonne, she could tell their hearts were racing and they were on the verge of jumping on her. 

_“The room is sealed shut by magic, no sound will get out and anyone who comes close to the door will suddenly feel like they have something more important to do. I took your weapons too, so all you two can do right now is sit down and talk with me.”_

Michonne was clearly thinking of fighting even unarmed, but it was Rick who convinced her, by holding his arm towards her and sitting back down on the bed. Michonne followed. 

_“Good. You are not rejecting again, Rick.”_ She said and with her wand, she pointed it at the little girl and whispered. _“Rennervate.”_ and after a soft golden light shone from the tip of her wand, the little girl started to move and wake up. 

_“Daddy?”_ She said half asleep, that was enough to bring Rick close to tears and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to her. 

_“Judith baby, Daddy is here.”_ He said sadly, everything strong about the man leaving his body. 

The little girl sat down on her lap and innocently looked up at her, the person who was holding her in place. She still had her mask on, but her pointy hat was resting on the ear of the chair. Sophia just held her eyes, the little girl was brave.

_“Judith baby, come to mama.”_ Called Michonne trying to sound pleasant as to not scare the confused little girl. 

_“Go Judith.”_ She said calmly and released her from her hold. The confused and scared little girl slid down from her legs and walked over to her parents, not needing any more prodding. Once she climbed up the bed, the older couple hugged her tightly, letting go a bit of their fear in quiet sobs. 

_“Tonight, I walked into Alexandria and went into most of the homes here, free as a breeze, I looked around...I walked into Judith’s bedroom and picked her up, I came here and took your weapons, worked my magic in this whole room and no one could stop me. I could have done any number of things to anyone in this place.”_ She stated calmly, almost to herself and taking in the shock on their faces. 

_“Is it true? Is that you, Sophia?”_ Rick called almost in disbelief. 

_“Oh, I guess Carl told you, did he?”_ She said removing her mask from her face and turning it around to study its hard face. The beautiful Iron mask, which looked like a ghost in the light of the bluebell flames she had conjured to illuminate the place, was now marked with the clear streak of a bullet over the left eye. 

Then Sophia looked up to Rick and saw his tired eyes trying to match his memory of her, Michonne seemed to understand what they were talking about but she had never met her before. 

_“I’m sorry, for whatever happened to you.”_ Rick finally said, trying to sound concerned. 

_Heh..._

_“It’s funny, Maggie said the same thing”_ She started, thinking of the pregnant woman that she had met earlier that day _,_ then reached in her pocket to take a white paper letter written by her mother. Recognizing the handwriting had been cathartic for Sophia, her mother had written that letter not long ago.

_“I found this on Toby’s belongings. It’s a letter from my mom, she seems sad and conflicted to me… What do you know about that, Rick?”_ She asked him, getting to the point. 

Rick understood what she was talking about, surely he was starting to see the point of her visit. 

_“You know? I thought it actually made sense when Carl told me who you were...you and your mother, both of you are a force of nature…”_ He said and gave her a small almost complicit smile, she couldn’t help but smile back at the description. 

_“Who would have thought, back then… The McBride women, if they knew us when everything started. Right, Rick? Do you remember? About Ed?”_ She said to the man, holding back tears and looking at him sadly. 

Rick swallowed hard and nodded. 

_“What ever happened to Shane?”_ She asked. 

_“He lost it.”_ Answered Rick gravely. 

_“Oh, It happens to the best of us, I guess…”_

Rick nodded again, then swallowed hard before talking. _“Carol was devastated when she lost you, I thought she would die to be honest, but to my great surprise, she kept struggling, fighting, pushing to survive and eventually became the strongest among us. We all became family over time, and she protected us so many times on the way here...the things we all had to do to protect each other, we all have our troubles dealing with that.”_ Rick continued. 

Sophia thought about what he was saying, the struggling part resonated deeply with her. 

_“I thought that she had trouble living with what she had done, but the things she says here are a bit confusing, she doesn’t mention the past here. It’s more about things she thinks will happen.”_ She said confused, looking at both of them for answers. 

It was Michonne the one who answered this time, she had Judith in tightly wrapped and asleep. _“She doesn’t want to kill anymore, and it has been making her doubt and hold back, but she knew she would have to kill again to protect us if she stayed with us. So she left because she thought the doubt in her heart would put us in danger and most of all, she doesn’t want to lose more of her family.”_ Michonne said, giving her great insight into her mother. 

_“Over time and on the way here, Carol got close to other children who looked up to her. But they would not survive and she kept having to live with that, to keep surviving while people she loved kept dying”_ Added Rick calmer now. 

_“You mean like… survivor’s guilt?”_ She asked. She understood something about that by experience. 

_“Yes, and it all started with your death. Or what we thought was your death…”_ He finished, placing a hand tenderly on the little girl’s head. 

_“I had no choice in the matter, but I’m going to rectify that now. I’m sorry Rick, I did this tonight because I want you to think twice about it if you get the idea of using my mom against me or something...I mostly play around, you know? So don’t make me get serious Rick. I don’t want to get angry and lose it again.”_ She threatened the small family, bringing back the tension in the air. She grabbed her hat on the floor and from the inside, she took a foldable paper map and threw it at Rick along with a red marker. 

_“I know today was a heavy day for both of us, but you went after her when she left, so now I want you to mark there all you know about her path after leaving Alexandria, where you think she would go and about the other person that went after her.”_ She ordered the man, pointing her wand at them. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been stuck with progress on future chapters, I decided to work on some things about this chapter before uploading it. So for a good part of this week I gave some thought to it and made some decisions about how to improve it. It's just that in ended up becoming the biggest chapter yet, it's like double the usual length and I'm not sure if It's alright to just double the chapter length like that but well... we'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and that you all stay safe and healthy.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sophia arrived at the Sanctuary late at night after her talk with Rick, the man was able to show her as far as they had been able to track her mother the day she left them, but a lot had happened to her mom at that time and they suspected her to be wounded. The territory she had to cover in search of her mother was east past the Sanctuary, but it was huge and there were a lot of places to hole up safely, especially because it was inside their area of control and that meant that there were not really that many dead walking about. 

Part of her was very scared about her mom, she had apparently had an encounter with her people and killed them, but Rick told her that they deduced one of them survived and went after her towards the east.

Sophia dropped on her roof and apparated straight to Daryl’s cell in order to check if he had been found. The door was locked so she unlocked and peeked inside with the tip of her wand lit.

_ “Oh, it’s you. For a second I thought you were Daryl, you lizards all look the same to me.”  _ She jested at the sight of the beaten and defeated man, Dwight just gave her a side glance and went back to his huddled position on the floor. 

_ “Cheer up, I bet you will be out by tomorrow. It’s not like you would let Daryl escape, right? That asshole.”  _

_ “Sherry is gone too…”  _ He mumbled from under his arms.

It took Sophia a second to figure out what it meant, then she remembered seeing Sherry walking towards the cells earlier in the day. 

_ Did she let him out!?... why?  _ She thought. 

_ “Shit… Sorry man.”  _ She said as she kneeled, trying to get on his level.  _ “What a troublesome woman, am I right?”  _ She laughed quietly at his predicament _. _

_ “Do you think you will have to pay for that?...”  _ She asked the sad man.  _ “Do you think she thought you would have to pay for that? Do you think she cared?” _

Dwight didn’t care to answer her questioning, she wasn’t expecting him to, it was mostly jabbing at the man’s love interest. It was the impression of her and the other female lieutenants that Sherry was kind of a bitch, who didn’t know what to do with herself.

_ “Don’t worry Dwight. I bet you’ll be fine, you are better off without her.”  _ Sophia finished, standing up and closing the door after getting a good look at the almost broken man.

She stretched a bit, trying to wrest the tiredness out of her body, she barely had anything to eat that day, not since breakfast. 

Walking out of the cell and into the poorly lit hallway, she decided to go over to Negan’s quarters guessing he would still be awake. 

_ I should have guessed.  _ She chastised herself.  _ Sherry had no business being there. _

But that was an issue with Negan’s wives, they had a weird, poorly defined freedom and authority in the place. Sophia was sure many other Savior wouldn’t question one of the wives being near the cells. 

She came up to his door and knocked hard twice with her dark silvery arm. 

_ “Come in Sophia.”  _ She heard the man call from inside, so she opened the door. 

Inside the man was on the armchair playing a game of chess with Tanya, the young brunette, who gave her an over-the-shoulder glance with bored eyes. 

_ “Hey, Tanya.”  _ She greeted the young woman.

_ “Harpy.”  _ Tanya merely said, giving her an up and down look. 

She guessed she must look a bit down, her outfits never allowed her to look too disheveled since she tended to wear tight pants and sleeveless most of the time, and the mask kept most of her reactions hidden.

But it had been a long day, with some surprises and frustrations. She walked over to the armchairs and plopped on the one next to Tanya. 

_ “So…”  _ She said as she calmly took her hat and mask off.  _ “I found out that my mom was alive...at least up to some days ago.”  _ She said looking at Negan. 

_ “Well fuck my ass! I fucking knew it. Didn’t I say so, Tanya?”  _ He said boisterously as if he had won a bet. 

_ “Yup.”  _ Said the girl.

_ “I swear I can smell a fucking lie from a mile away.”  _ He continued pointing with his finger at her accusingly. 

_ “First of all, you didn’t smell Maggie being alive and second.”  _ She said, giving the finger a dirty look.  _ “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  _

_ “You were too much into your own bullshit to see it, but Daryl was lying. Horribly if you ask me.”  _ Negan said smugly. 

_ “Then why didn’t you fucking tell me!?” _

Negan shrugged and went back to the game.  _ “It’s not like I wasn’t going to tell you, I just thought I could get it out of him in time.”  _ He defended himself.

Sophia sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, then with her wand summoned one of the crystal glasses from Negan’s small bar table.

_ “It doesn’t matter anyway. She abandoned Alexandria shortly before we took it, and apparently, she was the one who killed those guys, remember those assholes?”  _

_ “One of Regina’s patrol cars, near Alexandria right?”  _ He asked, keeping up with her.

_ “Yeah, Rick went after her the day she left and they found a trail of blood to the east.”  _ She added.  _ “They don’t know anything else besides that. I don’t know if she is alive right now but he said there were no fresh bodies on the trail.”  _ She informed them as she conjured water straight on her glass and proceeded to cool it with a couple of taps of her wand. 

_ “Fuck I would like to meet your mother.”  _ He commented on giving her a teasing look. 

_ “Don’t be gross…”  _ She just said, not being able to contain a half-smile.  _ “By the way, I saw Dwight in the box…”  _ She commented, picking up the cold glass of water and giving it a swig. Tanya apparently was feeling good that day because as soon as she was finishing she took the glass from her hand and drank the rest, giving her a happy wink.

_ “Yeah, I’m just messing with him. Did you hear about Sherry?”  _ He asked her, a bit miffed. 

_ “He told me, that bitch. I bet you are happy she is gone right, Tanya?”  _ She teased the young woman. 

_ “Meh, who cares if she wants to go kill herself out there, alone. I always thought she was an ass.”  _ Tanya answered. 

_ “And what an ass!”  _ Negan shouted jokingly, getting a laugh from them. 

_ “...So I take it no one found Daryl? Are we worried about that?”  _ She then asked Negan, now getting to business. 

_ “Nope, but no need to worry about that, eventually we’ll find him and deal with it. They’ll only make it worse for themselves if they help him. Sadly though, he killed fat Joseph and took one of the bikes.”  _ He told her, moving to the small bar to start on a drink. 

_ “Joey? Damn, poor bastard.”  _ She lamented. 

_ “Anyway, I went to Hilltop and talked to Maggie, told them about what would happen if they helped Daryl.”  _ She told Negan, but all he did was nod. 

It looked to Sophia like Negan didn’t really care about the man running away, but then again, he often acted like it either way.

_ “I can tell, Negan, Maggie is a leader and she’s smart. I think Jesus and her are going to be troublesome. Especially if the Alexandrians don’t fall in line” She finished.  _

_ “I thought if it got too out of hand we could straight up put some people there, permanently.”  _ Negan commented offhand. 

_ “I mean yeah, I thought so too, but wouldn’t it get too ‘slavery’ for our taste?”  _ That was her fear when it came to controlling these people, she didn’t want them to work under a whip or something like that. 

_ “What if you give Glenn back to the widow and we keep a close eye on there.”  _ He said to her. 

_ “I fucking can’t just wave my wand and fix THAT… I would probably end up fucking it up, I was thinking that I need some rare shit...Like MACUSA rare?...”  _ She finished, giving him a pointed look, he knew what she was talking about. 

_ “Can’t you go by yourself?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “What’s MACUSA?”  _ interrupted Tanya, but they ignored her, to her annoyment. 

_ “Yeah, but I would be really limited. It’s a big place, filled with dangerous shit. I will need backup in case something happens.”  _

_ “Well, then we can’t count on that bribe.”  _ He concluded, and she agreed.

__ Sophia sighed.  _ “I fucked up, I should have killed Jesus and let Gregory live.”  _ She said to herself thoughtfully. 

_ “Maybe, but it’s no use to doubt yourself like that.”  _ Negan said reaching out and placing a big hand on her shoulder. 

_ “And you fucked up today too.”  _ She accused, giving him a contemptuous look and catching him by surprise. 

_ “What the fuck?”  _ He asked, sitting back a little. 

_ “You were  _ **_drunk_ ** _ , playing games in the middle of an enemy group, you got cocky and you almost got shot.”  _ Sophia said, pointing at the man with an accusatory finger. 

_ “I wasn’t drunk, and I had back up.”  _ He dismissed, then went back to the game, purposely ignoring her. 

_ “You were drunk and you almost died. But that’s not all.”  _ She continued.  _ “We were just there the other day taking everything from them, now we were there again, took their shit, killed two guys and took one?” _

_ “So fucking what? They paid for it.” _

_ “We are pushing them too hard, they are just getting in with the program, but they can’t if the program is a mess.”  _ She tried to explain, Sophia knew that at some level, Negan had to know she was right.

_ “When we started this, we would have killed two of them for each they killed of us.”  _ Negan argued.  _ “Need I remind you that your BFF killed two Saviors today?” _

_ “Yeah, I remember how it was when we started, and I also remember how we lost two communities for it. You know very well how that ended, with Natania and her people?” _

_ “What the fuck is macusa?”  _ Tanya didn’t seem to care about their discussion, but they continued. 

_ “Well, then what’s the fucking problem here? They killed two so we killed two, they learned their lesson. Besides-”  _ Continued Negan. 

_ “The problem is that we ended up pushing them too hard too fast, we could have used what Carl did as leverage to keep them in our debt or something. It’s apparent to me that some people there don’t give a shit if they die or if they get other people killed, we can’t let that shit get out of hand.” _

_ “Can the two of you stop whining already!?”  _ Tanya shouted annoyed, taking them both out of their argument.  _ “What the fuck is Macusa?”  _

Sophia huffed and sat back on her armchair, her eyes on Negan. It wasn’t that she was angry at the man, or that she believed less in him, it was that he had been reckless and she wasn’t used to seeing that behavior from the man. 

_ “The magical congress of the United States of America was the government of the wizard and witches in this country. It used to regulate essential things for our society, like transportation, communication and so much more, basically, anything that could be abused or misused by magical folk was regulated by the government. There’s all kinds of useful knowledge, artifacts and more there that would make us unstoppable.”  _ She informed the older girl. 

_ “Sounds like something useful to you and not to us if you ask me…”  _ Tanya answered.

_ “That’s cause you have no vision Tanya darling… Look, Sophia, you are right. I overdid it a little bit today, but it’s nothing to get worked up about, we have the numbers, we now have a bullet maker… our position gets stronger and stronger, don’t worry about it, we can handle them.” _

_ “Tch, we don’t have a bullet maker… we have a hostage, what makes you think he can be trusted? If we ever need surplus, I can duplicate any amount of ammo.”  _ She said, dismissing the chubby man they took prisoner. 

_ “Your abilities should be used for special occasions, we can’t depend on your magic Sophia, our people need to be self-reliant. And don’t dismiss smarty pants, I have high hopes for him.” _

Sophia nodded, then tiredly huffed stretching on the couch.

_ “You should head to sleep, remember to eat something, you are too thin.”  _ Negan said, casually scolding her.

_ “Yeah, yeah… good night you two.”  _ She said and walked out of the room, apparating to her place as soon as she closed the door.

But as she reappeared she was reminded of the brain-dead creeper she had left tied on the floor, a small pool of drool by his head and a big pool of piss under his legs. 

_ “Oh for fucks sake! Of course, I still have to deal with  _ **_you_ ** _.”  _ She raged. 

* * *

  
  


The next day Sophia woke especially early since she couldn’t sleep anymore, that was the day she would start the search for her mother, and her head was full of scenarios and ideas and things she thought she would say. 

It was before dawn and she was ready to start the day but the meeting of the inner circle would start much later, so instead, she decided to calm down doing some meditation exercises for her mind arts studies. Last night she had secured her own living subject to work on legilimency and memory altering, so she had to hurry up and get ready to get to that point. Yet for now, it was all about meditation and Occlumency. 

It became clear the first time she had tried, that clearing the mind was not something as easy as it sounded, there was a reason, after all, for her inability to remain in place and doing nothing for long stretches of time. Her mind would inevitably go back to past memories, long strenuous chains of thought that lead to nowhere but exhaustion and constant flashes of the many nightmarish scenes she had witnessed.

Veritable lakes of blood, guts, all rotten human remains with the foulest stench that would imprint on the brain.

Fields of burned up corpses, some still moving and moaning with horribly ruined throats. Familiar faces in a sorrowful state. 

Panicked memories of pain and fear of death, her sword completely stuck in her stomach, her face on fire...the looming presence of a dark being closing on her child self, taking her control away, invading her body and mind. 

_ He...will...erase me!  _ She thought, in panic, breaking her meditation.

She was breathing heavily and sweating, yet there was a cold chill clinging to her skin, like she was getting sick or something. In fact, she felt like her stomach would hurl her breakfast at the slightest movement. 

_ “Oook...Enough meditation for the rest of the year I think, that was a lot more than before.”  _ She said and let out a shaky breath.

But it had been a longer meditation than past ones, judging by the position of the sun, already over the horizon. She had apparently managed to fall into a deeper trance than she had thought because it all felt like a few minutes at most. 

Sophia apparated back inside her quarters and mechanically, almost without thinking about it, started setting her Harpy getup. The leather straps that held her front wand holster, the belt that held the scabbard of her saber sword that was laying on her bed and additionally the back holster for her first wand, which rested horizontally on her lower back. Then she picked up her silver sword and looked at it for a few seconds, remembering how strange yet painful it felt to pull it away from her body, it was a beautiful military saber of the most brilliant silver and devastating sharpness with a golden ornamented hand guard that covered just enough of her hand but still allowed her a wide range of fluid movements. 

_ “Fuck you old man…”  _ She said thinking about her old master, the previous owner of the saber sword and placed it back in the scabbard. Then walked over to her desk and picked up and placed her Harpy mask on her face, feeling the feathery grasp enveloping her head, and finally the pointy witch hat on her head then apparated straight to the workers’ yard where people were already starting their days greeted her as they usually did. 

She walked among them, watching them get on with their day without wasting any time. Her mood was unequivocally positive and people could tell since she was using her wand to clean, fix anything or help anyone she came across, making the work yard a much more pleasant place for all of them. 

The huge windows clean and clear, showering with morning sunlight over everyone, the dirt and dust gone and with them the feel of stale air that was so easy to get in the communal place after some time. 

_ “Someone’s happy... “  _ She heard the comment from behind her back and then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a second maybe less but she panicked until she realized that it was a familiar hand. It was Arat who had come up to her and was now walking by her side with her arm on her shoulder. 

_ “Yup, did you know my mom might be alive?”  _ She said happily. 

_ “What? What’s that about?”  _ Asked Arat in her familiar brash tone. 

_ “Simple, I thought she was dead long ago. Now I found out she was alive up to a few days ago.” _

_ “So she was with the Alexandrians? You mean it's true that you knew them from before?”  _ She asked. 

_ “Yup, a bunch of assholes.”  _ She said and both of them laughed. 

_ “Is your mom a witch too?”  _ Asked Arat, more to make conversation than anything else. They were walking up the stairs towards the meeting room. 

_ “Nop. I’m the only witch in the family, as far as I know.”  _ She said pointing to her chest proudly. 

_ “Jesus I wish I was a witch, I bet your ass is really clean.”  _ Arat said offhandedly, leaving Sophia’s jaw on the floor. 

_ “What the fuck Arat?”  _ She asked with exasperation.

_ “I’m just saying, I’ve seen you clean stuff and I fucking hate going to the bathroom since everything went to hell.”  _

_ “Are you asking me to clean your ass? Would you like me to wave my wand up in there?”  _ She asked jokingly, to which Arat laughed off and gave her a slap on the back of her head. 

_ “Smartass. I’m just saying I was looking at those Alexandrian’s houses with a lot of love yesterday.”  _ She commented. 

_ “Oh yeah, because they have plumbing right? That must be nice, you should all get summer houses there. For the Lieutenants.”  _ Sophia said. It was Negan who had commented on it once.

_ “Oh yeah, I bet they have more than one house empty too...after yesterday…” _ Arat said. 

_ “Yeah…” _ Sophia said, not wanting to think much about what the woman had just said.

_ “That place is beautiful, but the people are a mess. They would have imploded without us.”  _ Arat said trying to reassure her, and she thought it was a true statement. 

That was what happened with communities like that, where people just acted on their own set of rules because they didn’t have a higher set of rules to follow. Or consequences to consider. 

They found the meeting room empty, so the two of them sat down and talked idly until the others started to trickle in. Sophia took off her hat but had no intention of taking her mask off anytime, to Negan’s irritation. 

She felt too comfortable with it and in a weird way she thought that it protected the good mood that she was in. Usually, she was the most at ease with it, unless she was on her own, otherwise, she would be unconsciously keeping up her defenses and would end up feeling exhausted by the time she allowed herself to relax.

Soon everyone was there and Negan walked in last, sitting down on her right hand and on the head of the table, then brashly placed Lucille in front of him. 

He looked around on the table. Present at the meeting were five of the six lieutenants and her. Arat, Regina, Laura, Simon, Gavin and her in all, with Dwight still on his cell. 

_ “Yesterday thanks to Daryl’s escapade, fat Joseph was killed. He was Dwight’s responsibility, so he is the one who is paying for it now, but don’t think I forget about those of you here that were too busy painting their nails to do something about it!”  _ He shouted in anger.

_ “Of course, our dear Harpy was here to pick up the slack.”  _ He said, giving her a nod and a smile.  _ “It wasn’t enough though, we can assume he had some help. Sherry, that ungrateful piece of ass.”  _ He snarled.

_ “I’ll get some of my people and head out to get them, they have to be together.”  _ Laura offered, trying to make amends. 

Negan considered her for a second.  _ “I actually was thinking about sending Dwight, have him prove his allegiance and he could have a better guess of where she is.”  _

_ “I'll bring him along then, have him guide us. Make sure he is up to it.”  _ She added, not entirely trusting the man. 

_ “We’ll see, let’s get back to it before we are done. I want to talk about something else.”  _ He said and they all remained quiet, listening to what he had to say. 

_ “First I want to hear some opinions, now that the outpost leaders are all here, about how you all see the situation with the communities.”  _ He finished and looked around, starting with Simon. 

Simon sat back at the acknowledgment and took a few seconds to get his thoughts in order. 

_ “Hilltop has been doing great when it comes to production, but since recent upheavals, the leadership has been...shall we say...lax, their new leader named Paul or Jesus to some. He does not give the impression of teamwork that I would like, but recent retaliation for their actions is still fresh in mind so I’m not concerned.”  _ He said. 

Sophia made a quiet noise with her throat to call his attention and Simon, interrupted by this, gave her an expectant look. 

_ “I found out yesterday that there are two Alexandrian women living there, and a girl too. Maggie is the pregnant wife of the Korean guy I kept that night, and Sasha is...I don’t know but she is still fuming about that whole night. You should look for them the next time you are there, and keep an eye on Meggie. She’s sharp.”  _ She told the man. 

Simon merely nodded to her, his face hard but she didn’t worry, she knew that it was sometimes hard for him when she got too involved in his business.  _ “Thank you, Miss Harpy… I’ll be sure to give them a visit soon.”  _ He said almost forcefully and continued. 

_ “Regarding Alexandria and the escaped prisoner, I propose we do one or two surprise visits and search both Alexandria and the Hilltop for Daryl. We can let them lower their guard and then drop on them unannounced.”  _ He offered, Sophia liked the idea and so did the other heads since they all nodded in approval. 

Simon continued.  _ “If I had to be honest...Alexandrians and Rick’s people, Ms. Harpy’s old friends.”  _ He said, giving her a look. 

_ “I think they are bound to do something stupid. They already killed thirty of us and for that, they have little respect for our power, even with all we have done to assert ourselves, I think that some of them deep down can’t accept the new order.”  _ Simon said looking around at all the faces and finally to Negan. 

_ “It makes it all the worse that they don’t actually produce anything of worth. They rely mostly on scavenging and because of that, they will spend a lot of time outside on their own, with little supervision. Going outside our almost completely scavenged territory and getting who knows what, meeting god knows who, we can’t allow them such freedom.”  _ He urged Negan, who listened to him carefully. 

Sophia always respected Simon for that kind of insight, she couldn’t agree more, Simon was saying that Alexandria didn’t mesh with the communities ecosystem they had been forming. 

_ “We would do well to stomp on that soil until it’s the exact way we want it, and play well with our other crops.”  _ He finished in a worrying metaphor, and that was the other side of Simon that Sophia couldn’t agree with, the man screamed final solutions at any troubling sign.

_ “Alright Simon, thank you for the input. But let's remember how we work here, people are resources, let’s not lose sight of that.”  _ Negan said, putting a stop to what Simon was implying. 

_ “But you are right, we need to figure out how we are going to deal with these people moving forward, considering they work in a much different way than the other two communities.”  _ He finished.  _ “Gavin, you are generally removed from all this but the Kingdom has been nothing but stellar lately, what do you think?”  _ He asked Gavin, who was sitting at Simon’s side where Dwight would have been. 

Gavin in his characteristic laid-back attitude didn’t take long to give his opinion.

_ “The deal with the Kingdom works because of our minimal intervention. But with the instability of the region, we should also consider that the place has a big population and is armed too. I know by comments the King has made in the past, that they actively train their people in defense…”  _ He said, then went quiet seemingly giving the situation a thought at that moment.

_ “Remember when most of the dead were fresh, still had clothes and looked human?”  _ He said lost in thought. 

_ “Everything deteriorates over time, if the Kingdom starts getting ideas about putting up a fight with us then it’s already late. At some point, the deal we have will have to be revised, and that goes to every community as they grow, eventually, some other form of management will have to be put in place.”  _ Finished Gavin, giving Sophia a curious look that she couldn’t figure out. 

Every head nodded in agreement too, so far Sophia thought the gist of the matter was that the balance had been changing and they would soon have to rethink their approach to controlling the communities.

Next, it was Regina’s turn. Sophia liked the woman a lot, she was the oldest of the female lieutenants and the most capable one too, a warm boon to her friends and a cold hag to her enemies. Regina was in charge of their biggest weapon and ammo storage as well as supervising and coordinating Saviors patrols and routes around their territory, having them go to her outpost to restock and coordinate.

_ “From what I’m getting out of all this is that whichever way the die falls we are going to need to prepare and for that, I would need more people to get out there, increase our presence, our eyes on the field. Maybe also recruit the help of the Harpy in reinforcing our outposts, we have enough ammo, but more of the heavy hitters could be good for stationing on each outpost.”  _ Regina said looking at Negan, she was asking him to take Saviors from the Sanctuary and spread them over their territory, which would leave the Sanctuary in a more vulnerable position. 

_ “I agree, and I would love to help wherever I can.”  _ Sophia said in order to support the woman. Regina smiled and nodded at her. 

_ “Ok, granted. But let's do it in small increments, for now, let's say you can take enough for a new road squad. The rest is up to Sophia and you.”  _ Negan concluded. 

_ “Laura?”  _ Then asked Negan, looking at the next lieutenant. Laura, like Arat, shared charge of the Saviors stationed in the Sanctuary. 

_ “If we are going to spread more people from the Sanctuary I agree that it should be done gradually and in coordination with me at the very least or Arat too, also if the Harpy is going to be reinforcing the outpost I don’t see why we shouldn’t reinforce this hunk of rusty metal.”  _ She simply said, apparently not having much to input about the communities. 

Arat agreed with Laura and didn’t have much to add in her classic few words fashion, they both worked together sharing responsibilities over the Sanctuary and Laura was the one more administratively oriented anyway. 

So finally they all looked at Sophia and waited to see if she had something to add to the meeting. 

She sat up suddenly a bit tense and tried to speak clearly. 

_ “I think the point that Simon and Gavin brought up is the most important to take into account, we might need to be prepared to have a more active role in their management. Personally, there has been a bad feeling in my mouth about the situation and I fear that it will go sour sooner or later. But regardless of how we handle that I was thinking we could maybe get some people infiltrated to, very carefully, move things our way over time. I don’t know if you think it would be possible..."  _ She offered, it had been a compromise she had thought between all-out placing lieutenants to handle them like an outpost and letting them keep their illusion of control.

_ “I just think that them being new and a bit rough over the edges still, we should not push them too much against the wall, it hasn’t been that long since we took it.”  _ She argued. 

_ “Well...sadly it’s not up to us, is it? They are aware of the rules and know what will happen if they break it. I’m personally of the idea that as long as we follow the rules, they will eventually fall in place, but it’s not bad to prepare and we will.”  _ Simon said dismissing her worries and everyone agreed. Then Negan followed. 

_ “Moving on. Since yesterday we have acquired a new talent, Eugene Porter from Alexandria is going to be making bullets for us and I want one of you.”  _ He said pointing at Arat and Laura.  _ “To give him a good welcome, show him the ropes, etc. I’ll be assessing what else he can do for us since he seems to me like one of those brainiac characters.”  _ He informed them while checking a little notebook that he carried on himself. 

“ _ And as a final point...turns out our darling Harpy has received hopeful news that her own mother might be alive!”  _ Negan said with a wide smile and placing a hand on her shoulder. The other lieutenants, except Arat, looked puzzled at the news.  _ “We know she is on her own and might still be in the area, so if anyone finds a badass woman named Carol, please don’t kill her… Well, if you can, because as far as we know she has killed a bunch of our people.”  _ He finished with a laugh, Sophia was thankful yet again for the mask because she could feel herself getting a bit flustered at the news getting public. 

Simon, looking rather confused and a bit worried about something, sat straight on his chair. 

_ “Is she like you?”  _ He asked.

_ “She is not magic if that is what you are asking. But she’s my mom and she survived this long so she’s probably not to be underestimated.”  _ She said a bit proudly. 

_ “What’s her age, what does she look like?”  _ Asked Regina, it was probably her that would find her since most Saviors on patrol articulated with her on those things.

_ “I’d say she’s about your age, gray hair. She used to keep it short but I don’t know now. We have similar eyes…”  _ She said, not sure how to continue. 

_ “And you think she’s killed some of our people?”  _ Asked Simon again, looking between Negan and Sophia. 

_ “She came here with Rick’s group, and participated in the Satellite outpost raid, then she left Alexandria where she came up with one of Regina’s road patrols and killed them.”  _ Sophia said curtly, it was a shitty situation to be fair. 

_ “When did this happen exactly?”  _ Asked Regina concerned, looking at Negan. 

_ “She killed Jiro’s squad, Regina, and she was alone as far as we know.”  _ Negan informed her, this time without the happy tone. 

Regina swore under her breath and Simone let out an impressed low whistle. Sophia’s stomach tied a bit more with the situation. 

_ “I was hoping to capture some Alexandrians before Dwight did at the time...before we went all out on them..”  _ She said a bit sad.  _ “But those guys were not dumb, they must have underestimated her because she was alone.”  _ Regina mused darkly. 

_ “Sorry, Regina…”  _ Sophia just managed to say. The woman looked at her and put on a smile. 

_ “Oh it’s fine, I’m glad she survived too.”  _ She finished.  _ “I’m a little impressed, Jiro was a capable squad leader.” _

_ “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it?”  _ Asked Negan and all the lieutenants agreed somberly, which gave her a bigger case of embarrassment. 

_ “Anyway.”  _ She said, trying to take the reigns of the conversation.  _ “Although I will be making sure I find out all I can about my mom’s whereabouts, I won’t put it before what we are doing here. I will be collaborating with Regina as soon as possible, I wanted to help to find Sherry and Daryl but I think this is more important now.”  _ She said, giving a reassuring look at the woman she respected. 

_ “We wouldn’t blame you for wanting to find family, you know? Family is important these days.”  _ Simon said, his consideration catching her a bit by surprise. 

_ “I agree, I think you should focus on finding your mother and bring her here. She’ll be safer and might help us in dealing with Rick and his group.”  _ Negan interjected. 

Sophia thought about it for a second, she had been planning on getting her mom a place at the Sanctuary and a good life. But definitely did not want her to be involved with the problems of their work. 

Sophia sighed and massaged the sides of her head through the feathers.  _ “Even if she is alive, even if I convince her to come to live here, I can’t guarantee that she will be getting involved with our work.”  _ She just said to clarify that point.  _ “I’ll support her of course.”  _

Soon the meeting came to a close with morning to spare and a lot of plans for the day. It was uplifting for her that she had a lot to do, and maybe with some luck, she could find her mother that day. 

But unbeknownst to her, that same day would be eventful for the communities under Savior rule as well.

* * *

The day after Negan’s last visit to Alexandria Rick and Michone got up early and sat in their kitchen, they had been talking about it the previous day after Negan left and had remained wide awake after the Harpy had left their room. They were all about to start on a very dangerous path. 

It had been a tense conversation they had had with the young daughter of their friend Carol. As soon as Carl had explained the situation to them, he had brought Michonne up to speed with their past, how the girl had supposedly died and the way it had changed Carol. They talked about the Peletier family and how much Carol and her daughter had been changed by the end of the world, compared to where they had started. They had been both left with a disturbing impression that the girl that called herself Harpy was a very twisted version of the girl that was Sophia when she was ten.

As a cop, Rick had been privy to the way abuse changed children and how those children tended to have trouble integrating into society later, it wasn’t that they always committed a crime or anything but he knew they carried the wounds for most of their lives and often it took them through rough paths. He couldn’t understand what moved Sophia to want to rule over people, maybe it was something about control, but the way she talked about it the night before, seemed to him like she and Negan shared a vision or something. 

He suspected Negan had taken advantage of a weak and vulnerable girl and convinced her of his ways, the way most Saviors appeared to be convinced that the only way was Negan’s way. 

Michonne was a very pragmatic woman in the way she accepted these things, to her Sophia might as well be another casualty due to the end of the world, that was if she kept going against them. But he struggled to think of trying to kill the girl, she had been close to his son while in Atlanta and he had paid attention to the girl back then, she had been a kind girl that wanted to be strong like the people around her and against her fears. 

At least that was if she was away from her father, when she would fall into a defeated acceptance and merely moved the way she was told to, tensing up and looking down the way children did when they knew the pain that was coming their way. The pain to them was an inevitable truth of their world. 

Before the dead, their world had systems in place to deal with children in such situations, it was tough and many were unlucky but at least some managed to climb out of their hells and become a better person. By any means not a perfect system, but it was something. 

Sophia had survived from age ten or eleven without her mother, in a cruel unforgiving world with no such system of support, and all that was without considering that she was some kind of powerful witch. The things they could have achieved with her along the way, he thought a lot of people could have been saved, the prison could have been saved, Lori…

_ “We need to find Carol and tell her about Sophia, maybe she could convince her of helping us, leaving us in peace I don’t know…”  _ He said out loud, more to himself.

_ “And we will tell her, she needs to know, I agree. But don’t think that the girl will be easily convinced, if she is anything like Carol then she’s made up her mind. She is also going to be looking for her and surely has plans for when she finds her.”  _ Michonne said. She was right and he knew it, 

Rick sighed.  _ “I just think about how far we could go if she was with us…the way her power works is like she can do anything.”  _ He said sadly. 

_ “Rick, she is not a little girl to be used like that. I don’t buy that Negan is controlling her, she has conviction.”  _ She insisted. 

_ “What do you think Carol would want to do?”  _ He asked Michonne, the woman sat back and thought for a minute. Rick knew that Michonne had lost children at the beginning of the apocalypse, but she never talked about it in detail. 

_ “I don’t know what I would do if the Harpy was my daughter, I guess I would try to get her as far away from all of that as I can. But if Sophia is anything like Carol she won’t allow that...they might argue I guess. I would want to protect her, but this situation is not normal.”  _ She finished. Rick reached out and placed his hand over hers, happy that she could open up with him. 

After a few minutes of Silence, Carl came down ready to go and there was a knock on their door, letting them know that the rest were ready to go.

They had woken everyone of their fighters before dawn and informed them that it was time to head to their neighbors and talk about dealing with the Saviors. 

Michonne, Rosita, Tara, and Carl would accompany him to the Hilltop under the excuse of a scavenging trip. Where he planned to come up with a plan of attack with the two communities together.

_ “It’s time we start preparing for the future.”  _ Said Rick, sharing a sobering moment with Michonne. 

_ We have to be ready for war if necessary.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter, specially after the one before. I'm not too sure about this one, but it's a build up chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I spent the weekend with back pain and couldn't really sit down for long at the PC. But here is another chapter, after revising it ended up longer again. I hope this lengths are not too much. Specially because this is a dialog heavy chapter, I'll try to make the next one a little better. 
> 
> Updates are still on Sundays as long as my back is not killing me.

Chapter 13

The drive to Hilltop lasted more than it usually would, but they made sure to leave early in the day and take the long way in order to avoid the eye of the Saviors since they found out there were patrols on the roads between the two communities. A fact that served to open his eyes even more to the capabilities of their enemies. 

_ Area patrols, at least one outpost, a large base, probably enough people to take both Alexandria and the hilltop… and to top it all they made a point of disarming us.  _ Thought Rick, his head running over the cold facts that revealed the size of their obstacle.

_ What are we doing? _ . He asked himself in a second of doubt, were they willing to risk everything for independence? Was it worth the deaths and regret? 

His hand tightened on the wheel of the SUV he was driving, his mind lost in thought, a hand covered his own on the stick and Rick looked to his side. Michonne gently tightened the grip and nodded with conviction, lending her support and showing him that she was with him in this. 

Images of the day before flashed in his mind, the dead bodies of Gabriel and Spencer, the heavily armed men all over his home. The knowledge that both Negan and Sophia had handled little Judith with such little consideration, they made themselves home and did anything they wanted with it. The bitter feeling of not being in control of their homes fueling his resolve, it was inevitable really, if he didn’t lead his people to their freedom they would seek it themselves and then it would be his fault for not guiding them. Rejecting conflict instead of dealing with it was just a recipe for more suffering. 

They were all relieved to find a recovered Maggie, strong, healthy and in the company of Sasha and Enid. They had been helping Jesus keep the Hilltop going after the recent troubling events. 

Rick took it as a great sign when they found his brother Daryl had escaped the day before and was hiding with them, finding each other like that was a sign that they were on the right path. When the two of them shared a relieved hug, Rick could feel in the strength of Daryl’s hug that the man had it rough in their time apart and he was happy to see him free from the clutches of the Harpy and Negan. 

His brother pulled back and gave him a strong gaze, then he reached to his back and pulled his old Colt Python, the revolver that had seen him through thick and thin for years since the end of the world. The one that Negan had taken from him that night in which he also took Glenn and Abraham. 

When he took the big silver revolver back, the people that had gathered around them started to clap in support. 

It dawned to Rick that the people of Hilltop was hoping their leaders would do something about their situation, they wished for them to fight for them and give them hope, even in the overwhelming odds they were ready and understood something had to be done. When he looked around and saw the faces of the people of the Hilltop, he couldn’t stop the swell of pride, hope, and resolve growing in his chest. 

Then Jesus walked up to them in the center of the crowd and placed his hands on both his and Daryl’s shoulders. 

_ “Rick.”  _ He started.  _ “We’ve been hoping you would show up.”  _ He said, sharing a knowing look with Maggie.  _ “We need to talk, but inside. It’s not safe to do this here.”  _ He finished then turned to the people.

_ “Everyone you know what to do, business as usual, tight lips and open eyes.”  _ He said and most people gave a determined nod then returned to their daily activities.

Jesus led them to one of the top rooms of the mansion, it was a big study on the top floor that had just one small window and one door, then he noticed when Maggie ordered two of their residents to stand guard at the door and the hallway leading to it. 

He shut the window close, blocking the view entirely and the door too, leaving the large group a bit cramped inside. 

It was Jesus, Maggie and Sasha standing tightly together with Enid by the side and close to Carl, who held her hand in a slightly covert way. On Rick’s right hand was Michonne standing tall and strong, Tara stood by Rosita who was unusually quiet since her face had been marked by Sophia, something that drew the eyes of some of the others. Daryl stood leaning against a wall to the side and looking at them quietly.

_ “Please, I need everyone to keep a low voice, no shouting. This is all we can do for now to be safe, in case the Harpy is listening.”  _ The man started in a low and calm voice, it sounded rather conspiratorial to Rick but when it came to someone as unusual as the Harpy one could never know. 

_ “I’m going to be straight with you all, there’s nothing stopping Sophia from knowing this at any moment, neither from killing us all for it.”  _ Said Daryl, his rough voice was normally low like that but Rick could tell that nonetheless, he was respecting the new rules of engagement. A telltale sign that the man had a certain respect for the threat of the Harpy. 

_ “Who’s Sophia?”  _ Asked Tara, she and Rosita were not filled in with the new information yet, but judging by the faces of the other, it looked like the rest did know. 

_ “To put everyone up to speed, yesterday Carl found out that the Harpy is, in fact, Sophia Peletier… or actually Mcbride now, and she’s Carol’s daughter. Who we all thought had died not far in the outbreak.”  _ Rick informed everyone, sharing what he knew. 

_ “Why Mcbride?”  _ Asked Maggie with curiosity. 

_ “That’s Carol’s surname, right?”  _ Daryl answered. 

_ “That’s right, it’s the name she used last night in conversation with us when she visited in our room as we slept.”  _ Michonne said. 

_ “What!?”  _ Carl asked loudly, they knew surprising him as well as some others.

_ “Keep it low Carl… but yes, she came at night inside the walls and went into Toby’s house, wandered around the place for a while then picked up Judith and woke us up with her under some kind of sleep spell.”  _ Rick answered gravely. He saw his son pale and looked sick with the news, which was different from what he expected from the teen boy. He thought his son would rage about it, but he was wrong apparently, maybe his son was more mature than he thought. 

Michonne continued when she saw he was getting lost in thought. 

_ “She seemed a bit off… I thought she was going to cry when she mentioned the Atlanta camp.”  _ She said, he thought she was trying to give Carl some reassurance but he didn’t know how that would help the boy. Rick knew his son had sparked a brief friendship with the girl during their time as kids, he guessed his son was a little conflicted about it. 

_ “Is Judith ok?”  _ Maggie asked, worried. The question only served to make Carl seem more unsteady when he realized the risk his little sister had been in. 

_ “She’s fine, as far as we can tell. I think Sophia took her just to show us she could…”  _ He said to everyone, but mainly for Carl, with whom he shared an understanding look. 

Everyone remained in somber silence when he explained the point of the veiled threat of the Harpy.  _ “In the end, she only came to us to ask me about Carol and where I thought she could be, she is looking for her. I think we should find her before she does.”  _ He finished. 

_ “She came here too, twice yesterday.”  _ Offered Maggie.  _ “She turned invisible and spied on our conversations. Yesterday our new Savior handler came to introduce himself and we planned to hide from them, but the Harpy found us out.”  _ Maggie said. 

Everyone in that room understood the risk they were taking by just talking about this when Maggie told them that and Rick understood better the measures they had taken before they started the conversation. 

_ “She talked to me before, about Glenn.”  _ He said looking at Maggie, he didn’t know if he would have to drop the news about Glenn being alive to her. 

_ “Yes.”  _ Interrupted Sasha.  _ “She offered Maggie to save his life if we played nice, but Maggie blew her off.”  _ She said with a smile. 

_ “It’s more than I did.”  _ He said chastising himself, he had tried to make a deal, but now he suspected that his friend wouldn’t have stood for it, and now he was sure if Maggie said so. 

_ “I get it. You are a good friend, Rick.”  _ Said Maggie holding her eyes to him.  _ “But we can’t look away from the fact that his life is in her hands, not on our actions.”  _ She said, and everyone nodded in agreement. 

_ “Later she came here looking for Daryl, but he wasn’t here yet. She said more things but I will talk about them later.”  _ She finished, she and Jesus sharing a glance. 

_ “Why not now?”  _ Rosita asked, a little bothered. 

It was Jesus who answered.  _ “You came here because you are ready to fight, am I right?”  _ He asked them looking around and they all nodded.  _ “Hilltop wants to fight as well, we were intimidated for long enough, everyone knows what the consequences are but they are willing to take them.”  _ He continued. 

_ “But if we are going to fight them, first you need to meet the King.”  _ Jesus said with a knowing smile on his face.”

* * *

Jesus led the way, they rode north from Hilltop and across the Potomac towards what used to be the district of Columbia. Just as they did when they took off from Alexandria, they chose the long way, taking dirt roads and always looking for cover. Daryl scouted ahead on his bike and reported on the radio, it was crucial that they were not seen in the area. 

Washington was as dead as the walkers, its infrastructure already in the process of being engulfed by the long green fingers of nature which reached and crawled anywhere it could take a hold on, the bright sunlight of the early afternoon encompassing the cement surface of the city and heating it without respite. 

Jesus took them to what he described as a prearranged meeting place he had already established with the people of the Kingdom and all they had to do was wait inside their cars. 

_ “We suspect the Saviors won’t allow the communities to communicate and mingle as much, so we always kept our contact minimal, some trade, some work exchange but nothing too crazy. Most of their people don’t go outside their walls all that much or even know about the Saviors.”  _ Jesus explained as they waited inside their SUV, Daryl had hidden inside one of the nearby buildings for support. Although Jesus said they wouldn’t need it. 

_ “Even if their patrols don’t reach this way.”  _ He continued.  _ “The Harpy flies around the area almost every morning or afternoon, at least once a day. I think she likes to patrol a big area around their base since she doesn’t fly that high when she does it. I’ve been trying to get an idea of her routes for some time before you guys came.” _

_ “Why won’t the patrols reach this far?”  _ Rick asked. 

_ “That would be due to the deal with the King, they’ve been dealing with them for the longest time and they now have a better deal, the Saviors allow them a modicum of independence as long as they stay inside the Kingdom’s limits and what’s more, they won’t go inside their walls. It’s part of their deal, to keep the people controlled.”  _

_ “The King? Kingdom? Who calls themselves a King?”  _ Rick asked with some concern. Such titles of authority being a red flag for him, after what they’ve been through. 

_ “I didn’t name it… don’t think about it too much, it just works for them, you just wait until you see their place. It’s truly something.”  _ Jesus said, then he perked up when he spotted something ahead, and stepped out of the car with a smile. 

_ “That’s them, come out slowly.” _

Two riders had appeared around a building and were moving calmly but surely on horses, they had improvised protection gear for their chest and shoulders, nothing that would take a bullet but looked useful for dealing with walkers. One of them had a gun in his hand and kept it casually pointed at them. 

_ “Who dares to trespass on the sovereign land of!-”  _ Started one of the riders, pointing his sword at them dramatically, but then he stopped when he recognized Jesus.  _ “Oh shit, Jesus is that you?”  _ He asked with a smile.

_ “Alvaro.”  _ Greeted Jesus with a waving hand as everyone stepped out of their vehicle. 

_ “Who are these people Paul?”  _ Asked the man holding the gun, he didn’t seem happy to see so many strangers. 

_ “Hi, Richard, nice to see you.”  _

The man named Richard gave them all a studious look and kept calm since they were basically disarmed and he had his gun on them.  _ “Likewise.”  _ He said curtly, giving the area a glance. 

_ “Wanna call whoever is hiding over there?”  _ Richard said, giving the motorbike parked nearby a nod. 

Rick understood and with a low whistle, he called Daryl, who stepped out with his crossbow in hand, although not trained one anyone. Richard watched him walk over to the group without saying anything and when Daryl joined, he turned to Jesus again. 

_ “Your friends?”  _ He said. 

_ “This is Rick Grimes.”  _ Jesus started with a nod.  _ “He’s the leader of a like-minded community, and these are some of his people. We would like an audience with the King.”  _

Richard stepped down off his horse and walked over to the SUV, giving the vehicle a searching glance and looking inside. His gun never pointed away from them. 

_ “Like-minded how? You vouch for them?”  _

_ “In that, we all share the same problems. I do vouch for them, trust me, friend, it’s worth hearing them out.”  _

_ “The King’s going to decide that, Paul.”  _ Richard said.  _ “The car stays here, and you gotta hand over your guns.”  _ He ordered them looking at Rick’s revolver.

_ “We only have two.”  _ Rick answered, handing his pistol and signaling Daryl to give up his crossbow, which he did reluctantly.

_ “Ok. Follow me, we should hurry if we don’t want to be caught by the Harpy.”  _ Richard said, turning and walking over to his horse. 

Jesus walked up to the man who had begun walking his horse by the reigns, Rick followed, not wanting to miss the conversation. 

_ “Did you guys spot her already?”  _ Asked Jesus. 

_ “None of our scouts have seen her all morning. But she will fly by, sooner or later, she always does.”  _ Answered the man bitterly. 

_ “Before we go in, I don’t know what you are hoping to achieve here. But you know that whatever it is, it won’t matter unless it’s dealing with the real issue we share.”  _ He continued. 

Jesus smiled and let out a quiet laugh.  _ “You know Richard, I always thought you were a little too eager to deal with said problem… I just wanted to say that… you were right all along, and today might be the day you were hoping for.”  _ The long-haired man told Richard. Rick noticed they made a point of not outright stating anything they were talking about, he thought it might be because of Sophia. 

The Kingdom was an amazing place. Just the people outside working on gardens, training or building one thing or the other, numbered maybe close to a hundred. The space within the walls was huge and much of it was littered with working stations, improvised gardens and people working together, smiling and chatting under the sun. It was everything Rick hoped for Alexandria to be one day, for Carl and Judith to grow in and at that moment he felt a little jealous of this King’s achievements. He made a vow that if they ever broke free from their rulers, he would endeavor to build something like it. 

_ “Morgan!?”  _ He heard Tara say, when he turned around following the sound of her voice, he saw to his relief that Morgan was there already.

Morgan was greeted by everyone with smiles and hugs.  _ “You know each other?”  _ Richard asked curiously. 

_ “We go back from the start.”  _ Rick just answered with a nod, and Richard understood.

_ “That’s a long time ago, it’s a rare sight these days.”  _ Richard said, a bit surprised.  _ “The King is going to see you now”  _

He guided everyone towards the main building of what was clearly once a big school complex. Everything in the Kingdom was built around the perimeter of a school, it’s yards and buildings.

Rick stayed a little behind with Daryl and Morgan, hoping to get a word about Carol.

_ “Morgan.”  _ He said as a greeting, the man turned to him.  _ “Did you find Carol?” _

_ “I did yeah.”  _ the man merely said. 

_ “Where is she? Is she ok?”  _ Asked Daryl concerned. 

_ “She was here and then she left. When I found her she was shot, just a graze.”  _ He added when he saw the worried face of Daryl and him.  _ “They have doctors here and they patched her up...You know, she wasn’t happy that we followed, said she wanted to get away from us. From everything.”  _ Morgan finished, trying to explain the woman’s wishes. 

_ “Unfortunately there have been some developments that she is going to want to hear about, with the Saviors and more personal matters.”  _ Rick said. 

_ “Well, she’s gone now, and I wouldn’t want to get her involved with them anymore. She’s hurting, Rick, and I think she wanted to die…”  _ Morgan explained, then turned to Daryl. 

_ “I think she needs space. I think bringing her back will be bad for her.”  _ Rick understood where he was coming from, but Morgan didn’t know that there was no way they could let her go without telling her about her long lost daughter being alive. 

_ “It’s about family, not something we can make a choice in.”  _ Rick said. 

_ “Aren’t you, her family too?”  _ Countered Morgan. 

_ “It’s about blood, man.”  _ Daryl countered. 

Morgan nodded sadly, then looked back at them.  _ “I see… Let’s talk inside.” _

_ “Careful what you say outside… _ ” It was Richard who talked, he had stayed behind, watching over their conversation from the door.  _ “Watch your words about… them, now get it, the King’s waiting.”  _ He said gesturing to the inside. 

They walked with the man through the halls of a school building and towards a double door which opened into an auditorium that might have been once used for the school plays in the past. 

Slightly on the small scale, but enough to hold a few rows of seats and a full stage, where a few guards stood on the sides of a throne on which sat a big man of dark complexion and an impressive mane of dreadlocks, who held a fancy-looking cane on one hand and on the other a chain… that served as a leash to the biggest feline Rick had ever seen, a living tiger, it’s head as big as the chest of the King and the fangs it silently bared at their arrival looked as long as his own fingers. 

Everyone was shocked when they saw the beast, the wave of fear in the room making it sit up and roar menacingly, stopping them on their tracks. 

_ “Jesus!”  _ Called the King joyfully with a booming voice that reached the other end of the auditorium, while at the same time he petted the big head of the tiger, the beast purring and reacting not much differently than any common cat.  _ “It pleased me to see you old friend.” _

With another loud roar, the tiger playfully pawed the air at them as if greeting them, if only its hands didn’t hide massive claws it would have been cute.  _ “Come forth, my Shiva will behave.”  _ Ordered the King. 

Richard gave him a slight push on the back and Rick began to grudgingly approach the King, while the man moved past them and up to the King, where he knelt on the other side of the throne and whispered some words in the king’s ear.

_ “Your Majesty.”  _ Greeted Jesus with a friendly smile as he approached the stage. 

_ “Are these new friends you bring to my court?”  _ Asked the King once Richard moved to stand with the other guards. 

_ “Indeed they are, Your Majesty.”  _ Answered Jesus and made a low bow. It looked to Rick like the King and the Kingdom thing was taken half-heartedly since they were not urged to vow. 

_ “This is Rick Grimes, the leader of Alexandria, a community to the west of here and these are some of his people.” _ Informed Jesus, presenting them to the King.  _ “Rick, this is King Ezekiel.”  _

King Ezekiel watched them all, spending time on each of their faces.  _ “I welcome you all to the Kingdom good travelers… Now, what brings you to our fair lands? Why do you seek an audience with the King?”  _ He said directly at Rick.

Rick took a deep breath and tried to be as courteous as he could. 

_ “King Ezekiel, the Kingdom is a beautiful place and an example to us all… along with Alexandria and Hilltop, we all share something in common, we all serve the Saviors.”  _ He started, hoping to get on his good side but the King’s face dropped dead serious and he raised his hand as if to stop him. 

_ “Think well what you are about to say in my court, Rick Grimes, for it may be paid with the blood of my people”  _ He stated with mild anger, then turned to Jesus with an accusatory glare. 

_ “Your Majesty.”  _ Suddenly Jesus tried to explain.  _ “I only told them-”  _ But the man interrupted him again. 

_ “Our deal with the Saviors is not known among my people, for good cause… we made you a party to that secret when we learned of the Hilltop’s similar position, and we deemed you smart enough not to run your-”  _ Said the King becoming increasingly more agitated, the tiger by his side growling louder and louder. 

_ “Ezekiel, we can help each other!”  _ Cut him Jesus angrily, showing a little desperation in his hope to make things work. The first time Rick had seen him lose his cool, if only for a few seconds, and judging by the King’s reaction he might be thinking the same. 

_ “Don’t interrupt the king!”  _ Roared the biggest of the king’s guard, a man who held a menacing double ax, stopping Jesus before he could continue.

_ “I don’t know yet, what that viper of a leader of your is hatching now, but my first priority is to the people of the Kingdom.”  _ Finished the King, clearly not willing to talk about the Savior problem. 

_ “I lead Hilltop now.” Loudly proclaimed Jesus, not letting the king or his guards hold him back. “Gregory is dead, the Harpy killed him over a week ago.”  _ The news catching the King by surprise, suddenly he sat up straight on his throne with his eyes wide open and shared a look back with Richard. 

_ “There has been a lot going on beyond your lands, Your Grace, the winds are changing.”  _ Finished Jesus, giving him a hard stare. 

Rick watched the whole exchange in much interest, it seemed to him like the Savior issue was a tender subject to breach with the King. 

_ “And what say the people, of these new winds?”  _ Asked the King, leaning forward. 

_ “They are eager for change.”  _

This left the King thinking for a few seconds, as he absentmindedly stroked the back of his tiger, then he turned to Rick. 

_ “Tell me, Rick Grimes. What of Alexandria? I never heard about this community and my Kingdom is the oldest in the territory.”  _ Asked the King. 

Rick knew he needed to be careful what he said about the Saviors, but he knew as well that the King was considering what their role could mean as an ally to the Hilltop and the Kingdom. 

_ “Alexandria is the farthest west of all the communities in the area.”  _ He started, hoping the King caught what he was trying to say. To make that statement, he would have to know the position of the Saviors in the area, it meant he had information to share. But he continued. 

_ “They remained mostly untouched by the dead or the living over the years, by being essentially shut-in and hardly reaching out until my group got there. We are over fifty in all, about half of that is either experienced or willing. We have space, strong walls, and strong people.”  _ He said, hoping not to be too obvious that he was pitching his community as a war ally. 

The King seemed very interested in the information and quickly signaled Richard to approach him, then they shared a short whispered conversation in which Rick saw Richard insistingly offer his opinion. Finally, the King stood up and gently tugged on Shiva, who did the same. 

_ “We will now move to a more comfortable meeting room, I ask you to remain quiet until I give the command.”  _ The king ordered and turned on them, walking towards the back of the stage. 

Most of his friends were having trouble following the conversation, but Rick, Michonne and Maggie understood that the King was probably aware of the reach of the Harpy when it came to spying. There was really no way of knowing if she was there or not, it was exhausting to think about. 

_ “Follow us, and don’t say anything.”  _ Richard ordered them and gestured to some steps going up onto the stage by the side, before following his king. 

_ Fuck this shit, let’s get the hell out of here.”  _ Daryl said, not trusting the cryptic attitude of the King and his men. 

_ “Daryl.”  _ Rick said and gave him a meaningful look.  _ “This is necessary, you know why.”  _ He just said. He knew the man understood, it was just that he was too distrustful. 

Maggie and Jesus led the way up the stage and to the back, with everyone else on their backs, they walked past a door and into a hallway with many doors but only stopped on the single red door at the end of the hallway. A red metallic door with no way to look inside and a sturdy look. 

The door opened to a meeting room with a long wooden table and many chairs, there were no windows so it had to be illuminated by candlelight, the only exit was the red door. They all walked inside and chose a seat, leaving the chair on the head of the table for the King. 

_ “Benjamin.”  _ The king commanded his younger guard, a young boy with a spear and chest armor, who walked to one of the few file cabinets in the room and from one of the drawers he procured a bag with a white powder. 

_ “Forgive the extreme measures, some of you may understand, others will soon understand.”  _

The big man with the double ax walked out of the room and stood guard just outside the door before Benjamin closed it and locked it with a couple of bolts, he covered the whole door frame with his big frame. Then Benjamin started throwing the white dust over every surface and corner in the room, even the table, and the people. 

Only once every inch of the room was covered in fine white powder, and even the air was thick with it, The king and his two guards took a careful look around the room as if searching for something. Then they relaxed and the King sat back on his chair. 

_ “Some of you may not know, but the Harpy is quite the curious little witch and she has the means to spy on people while invisible. It is not safe to promote seditious ideas without taking proper precautions.”  _ He started. 

The look of shock was still present in some of them even though they had already discussed the strange abilities of the young girl.

_ “Now...Rick Grimes of Alexandria, what tales have you for me.”  _ He finished, looking at Rick. 

Rick didn’t lose a beat.  _ “Not long ago we struck a deal with the Hilltop, we were to take down the Saviors in exchange for food. But we didn’t know what we know now, we fought them and we won, but it was just one outpost of what we have begun to understand is a few…”  _ He said looking at everyone present. 

_ “It was foolish of you Jesus! What drove you to think so little of Saviors, of Negan or the Harpy. Do you think that if they had just the one base they could control us  _ **_and_ ** _ Hilltop? Did you even have a plan to deal with that wicked sorceress!?”  _ Demanded the King once he heard the stupidity that the attack on the satellite outpost was.

Rick tried to spare his new ally.  _ “To be fair, we may have been overconfident too. Besides, it’s hard to believe what that girl can do. Even if Daryl and I had already seen her seemingly just drop from the sky once.”  _ He said, remembering the time they had chased Jesus with the food truck. 

_ “Any attempt of defeating the Saviors must have a contingency for the sorceress, as long as she is alive and with them then there is no stopping them, and don’t make the mistake of underestimating by taking her as a simple young girl. You can’t think of her as a mere child to be fooled or manipulated. She is a cult figure for them, you can see it in their eyes, the way they talk to her. The Harpy is as much a leader of the Saviors as Negan.”  _ Ezekiel said.

_ “As long as one of the two is alive, the Saviors will have a leader and as we have surmised over the time we have known them and talked to them, is that they both share the same ambition. To rule us all.”  _ Chipped in Richard. 

_ “I said the winds are changing, and I did not lie, King Ezekiel.”  _ Said Jesus.  _ “It is fate, destiny, that Rick and his people found their way here in their long journey since the end of the world.”  _ He continued. 

_ “Then out with it my friend! Do you have good news for the King!?”  _ Ezekiel shouted dramatically. 

It was Rick who continued.  _ “When the old world fell and everything was chaos, after they bombed Atlanta, some of us survived in a camp near the city. There were many of us then, but as it was at the time, most didn’t make it from that original group. _ ” Rick said, sharing a look with Daryl and Carl. 

_ “Daryl, Carl and I were there at the beginning...and so was Carol.”  _ He said now turning to Morgan who became more interested in the new information.

_ “This is the same Carol that I brought here injured, Your Majesty.”  _ Morgan confirmed for the King. 

_ “I’ve met the woman, she is a strong fighter, but only wished for isolation. What of it?”  _ Said Ezekiel. 

_ “Back then Carol had a husband and a daughter.”  _ Rick continued, and this caught many of them by surprise.  _ “Ed was a nasty piece of work, alcoholic, abuser, it’s not easy to say this out loud. Out of respect for Carol.”  _ Rick managed, he didn’t like talking like that about his friend’s past. 

_ “But now I wonder about the kind of life that Carol and her daughter Sophia lived before the apocalypse...Both of them were so different back then, and they’ve become so strong.”  _ Rick said, he noticed Carl going pale, surely he was too young at that time to realize the truth about his friend’s reality. 

_ “Sophia…”  _ Ezekiel said lost in his mind, he could tell the King’s gears were moving. 

_ “The Harpy, her real name is Sophia, and she is Carol’s daughter.”  _ He finished, while Richard and the King whispered among themselves. 

_ “How sure are you about this? It could very well be a trick from her, besides, never since they arrived in the area about two years ago did she show her face or allowed any of the Saviors to call her other than Harpy.”  _ Said the King, displaying a wide knowledge of the girl. They truly had been dealing with them for a long time now.

_ “I’m sure of it, we were friends once. She opened up a little about her past with me, it’s her.”  _ Carl said with a grim tone, next to him sat Enid looking worried for the boy. 

_ “We need to find Carol, her daughter is already aware she is in the area. We have to find her before she does.”  _ Rick continued. 

_ “This is a good start, with this information the Harpy becomes more and more human, mortal. But I think it’s hardly a solution, she is not the type to abandon her work just like that.”  _ The king said.  _ “Besides, as we said, the Harpy is just one side of the double-edged sword that controls the Saviors. This Negan, who has yet to show himself to us, we know he is a very real and smart leader.”  _

Maggie cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the men.  _ “I think we should start by stating some things about this meeting.”  _ She said, looking at Jesus, Rick, and the King. 

_ “And what is your name, Lady…?”  _ Said the King trying and failing to sound charming. 

_ “Just Maggie is fine.”  _ She said. 

_ “Maggie is my second in command, she will take my place as command of Hilltop if anything were to happen to me.”  _ Jesus said, plainly. 

The king was concerned about Jesus’s statement but decided to continue. 

_ “You are right Maggie. The reason we decided to give these talks a try is that with Richard, my right hand, we believe that counting the people of Alexandria and Hilltop, our numbers can match our projections of their numbers of fighters for the first time since they took over these lands.”  _ The king said. 

_ “Of course these projections go out in the air if we factor someone who can produce any number and size of explosions, raging fire and hellish curses on people.”  _ Richard continued bitterly.

_ “Yes, but this news is truly a good sign, it’s clear to me that Carol represents the only possibility of handling the sorceress.”  _ The King continued their musings, Rick thought he looked a little dejected for acknowledging they would have to involve the woman. 

Everyone nodded in silence, thinking about their situation. 

Maggie smiled.  _ “Here we find three communities joined by one enemy. We share one goal, liberation from the Saviors. I think that if we are to continue this conversation, then every community should state what we want to do, specifically, considering the risk of making these statements out loud it would show our resolve.” _

_ “I’ll go first.”  _ Jesus started, raising his hand.  _ “Hilltop wants to unite the three communities and fight the Saviors. We want the Harpy and Negan dead.”  _ He stated simply. 

_ “Hold on.”  _ Morgan quickly intervened, everyone looked at him. Rick knew what he was going to say, and truthfully he agreed, but he also understood that there was no denying the compensation to some of his friends. Not after the things that had been done to them.

_ “I took it to understand here that Carol represented a possibility of dialog, was I wrong? Is your support conditional to this killing? I thought we were talking about a child no older than Benjamin here, a minor.”  _ He asked, entirely in the right. 

The eyes turned again, this time towards Jesus and Maggie.  _ “A child!? You don’t know her, didn’t you hear the King? She’s not an innocent girl, she’s a devil! She’s all wrong and rotten! she doesn’t  _ **_have_ ** _ a place among us righteous people! She needs to die or we will never be free!”  _

The outburst caught everyone by surprise. Suddenly it was clear to Rick’s eye that the man had signs of struggling with something, his eyes were slightly swollen and there were bags beginning to form under them, his clothes a little messier than the time they met. 

_ “Jesus old friend, I know what I said. But surely the man I know you to be would be first in line for a peaceful solution. The Harpy is half the battle just by herself and yes, killing her is a possibility the Kingdom would not reject, but I will not subject my people to unnecessary war if I can.”  _ Ezekiel said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he observed the new leader of the Hilltop with a critical eye. 

_ “I gotta say, I also agree that she is a possible target to be taken out… But I wonder how far gone she really is. Despite her inhuman abilities, she is just a young child who had a troubled life…”  _ Rick chimed in. 

Maggie cleared her throat again and placed a comforting hand on the distressed Jesus.  _ “The reality is that there are arguments to be made about her resolve and the way she talks about the future. I think, judging by some comments she made to me, that she is thinking very far ahead.”  _ She started. 

_ “What the hell are you saying?”  _ Daryl cut her, not having patience for her speech. 

_ “I’m saying, Daryl, that she may think of us all as some minor inconvenience in a long span of time that she will eventually leave behind… She-”  _

_ “Her hubris will only serve us in the end, Lady Maggie. Let her underestimate us.”  _ The king interrupted her, Rick could see that now she was beginning to get impatient, but he couldn’t grasp what she meant in the first place.

_ “I don’t get your point, Maggie. How are her distorted views a reason to kill her at all costs?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “Because, Rick. She has implied in her comments to me that she expects to live a longer lifespan than normal… Say she is right, and her kind lives twice or double that of our lifespan, how do you think she would see us? Not just weaker regular humans, but also some inferior things that amount to a small moment in time in a long lifespan.”  _ She explained, the meaning of her words only slowly beginning to dawn on some of them. 

_ “Now add that perception of us, regular inferior humans without any sort of real power like hers, to ambitions like ruling over everyone and ‘saving’ us. She thinks she knows so much better than us, she thinks she is so much better than us. If we stand against her mission she might just do anything.”  _

Everyone on the table sat back at the implication Maggie was making, she was describing Sophia as some out of control, power-hungry being that was too dangerous to live alongside them. 

_ “She said once to me, that her kind used to live in a virtually separated society from ours before the end of the world. That since then most of her kind and her entire society had fallen, what if the reason was this? What if they were never meant to coexist with us? I bet her kind caused this in the first place, they created their own extinction and she is the last of her kind. Her kind has no place in the world anymore, God meant for them to die!”  _ Jesus said loudly, his face filled with conviction and anger. 

To Rick’s great regret, he saw some of his people like Rosita and Sasha nod in agreement along with Richard. Morgan in-kind shook his head appalled at the man’s speech. 

_ “Jesus it pains me to hear you like this…”  _ Finally said, Ezekiel.  _ “But this has derailed enough. We are forgetting here that there is a mother involved, said mother is a friend to us all and if anyone has a say in what is to be done with her daughter, should the choice be possible, is Carol.”  _

Jesus moved to interrupt him but the King didn’t let him.  _ “Furthermore, none of us have the means to kill the Harpy without incurring a rain of hellfire on our communities. No… this meeting is about an east coast coalition of communities that for the first time in years has the manpower to face the Saviors.”  _ He said finally. 

_ “I support King Ezekiel in this.”  _ Rick was quick to say.  _ “For now, let’s leave Sophia to her mother. The truth is that we have a lot of work to do if we mean to face Negan’s army, Alexandria has been disarmed and Hilltop too, any conflict right now would only put us all in danger. We need to arm ourselves, we need to train ourselves and coordinate, prepare for the right time to make our move.”  _

_ “That’s exactly right, a coalition is only effective if we have the means to fight with our full force. Because of that, I propose that any conflict with the Savior is avoided until we are ready to make our move.”  _ Continued the King and Rick nodded in agreement. 

Yet again the nods were sparse when he looked around, only Tara, Carl, and Morgan agreed with them. 

_ “That will take months! All we need is a good plan and we can take anyone, there is no need to give the Harpy or Negan even the choice to fight back. We just have to ambush them when they don’t expect it.”  _ Sasha said annoyed. 

_ “If done well, we can leave no trace that could indicate who did it.”  _ Maggie agreed. 

_ “No!”  _ Rick said, already tired with the rashness of his friends or the way Maggie seemed to support it.  _ “All it takes is one mistake and it could set us back years! if we play by their rules they will lower their guard, we just have to play nice for a time.”  _

_ “Maggie! Jesus!”  _ He said looking at them with anger.  _ “We can only make this work if we act together, don’t fuck this up, you have a responsibility for your people too.” _

Maggie and Jesus shared a silent conversation that he could not decipher and then Jesus nodded.  _ “Of course.” _

The situation was as tense as it could get but thankfully the King took back the reins and continued. 

_ “Then do we all agree that the goal of this coalition is to build up the strength to fight back should we get the chance and only when we all agree?”  _ He asked looking around at everyone. 

Everyone nodded, some reluctantly. 

_ “Fine, Hilltops agrees.”  _ Said Maggie.  _ “And would like to add that we should use this meeting as information sharing, we need to pool our knowledge of our enemies and work our plans with the same understanding.”  _ She finished, and everyone agreed again but remained quiet, waiting for the other to start. 

_ “As the host of this meeting, I’ll start. The Kingdom is one of the first communities to deal with the Saviors, there used to be two others. It might have been a kind of initial experiment on managing people, but out of the three only we remain. There used to be a group of survivors living in a library, but they were all killed in one night, then there were the Base Campsite Survivors.”  _ The king continued. 

_ “Base campsite was a big group, maybe bigger than the Hilltop, led by an old couple. They wanted to fight the Savior from the start and I advised them to remain calm but they would not have it. Richard?”  _ The king said, and Richard continued. 

_ “I took some men and went to check on them when we didn’t hear from them for a time. The Saviors executed every male, young and old. The women were nowhere to be seen, and have not been seen since then.”  _ Richard said gravely. 

Then the King continued.  _ “It might be one of their worst deeds...Anyway, we have also gathered some intel on the sorceress after all this time. She flies around the whole area that encompasses the communities at least once a day, except for a few days every month. We are not sure what she does these days and they are not fixed.”  _ Ezekiel said.

_ “She has a saber sword that she uses comfortably, she fights with a wand and sword in hand, she can disappear and appear at will and she uses that in combat too. She is highly unpredictable and fast.”  _ Said the King. 

_ “I can add that she gets involved in the dealings between the faction of the Saviors that handles us, and she does it by her own will, I can tell. They hold her in great respect even at her age, and she doesn’t accept any kind of disrespect from them, last time she dropped on one of our offerings she physically brought down a grown man because he got on her nerves.”  _ Richard said, and the two seemed to have run out of intel. 

_ “Oceanside…”  _ Someone mumbled, Rick turned and saw that Tara was on to something. 

_ “What is it Tara?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “They live in isolation, I promised I would keep them secret, but they kill anyone that finds them. A big community further down the river, they are all women.”  _ She said looking at the King.

_ “Truly?”  _ Ezekiel asked.  _ “Do you know who leads them?”  _

_ “A very hard woman named Natania.”  _ Tara answered, then looked at her people.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to betray them, but they have guns and a lot of hate for the Saviors.”  _

_ “That is her, it seems they chose exile...I’m glad to know they are alive at least, we will have to reach out to them eventually.”  _ The king said. 

_ “We have almost no weapons or ammo, the saviors took everything from us, if we want to fight we will need them.”  _ Rick concluded. 

_ “Later. Continue, Jesus you go next.”  _ The King ordered. 

_ “Hmm…”  _ Jesus thought.  _ “My knowledge of her movements are the same as yours, but I have a map I’ve been making of the Saviors patrol movements.”  _ He said, taking out a big map from his leather jacket. Jesus unfolded it and spread it on the table for all to see. 

_ “This is the Intel I have on them, but they don’t always follow…But the best I know is the location of the Sanctuary itself”  _ He pointed at a place near the middle between all the communities, a point of almost equal distance between all the communities _.  _

_ “where Negan lives as well as the Harpy. Corroborated by Daryl who was their captive for some time.”  _ He said and sat back again. 

_ “I didn’t know who Negan was in person, but the Harpy I’ve met some times, she is often around and will likely come across anyone who carelessly moves in the area. She flies around in a broom that responds to her calls, I know her hat holds more than it seems and that her right arm is very strong.”  _ Jesus said, counting the points with his fingers. 

_ “I know she has more than one wand, as she calls them, and she has said once that bullets or spears won’t kill her, I don’t know if that one is true. The night that she killed Gregory she also killed a woman with just two words, it was like a flash and she was dead, Gregory was not so lucky.”  _ He finished. 

_ “How did Gregory die?”  _ Asked Rick. 

Jesus sighed.  _ “...She did something to him, his body started changing constantly, deforming...he was in immense pain and suffered until he died.”  _ He said finally and remained quiet. 

_ “I shot her yesterday, and judging by the way Negan reacted, I would say a well-put bullet will take her down. If not just the shock incapacitated her enough that I could have put two more mags in her.”  _

_ “You shot her!?”  _ Richard said, surprised and impressed at the same time. 

_ “I only tried to kill Negan…”  _ Rosita said bitterly.  _ “And she gave me this for it.”  _ She said touching her face. She had been left with black marks like tendrils left as electricity covered her right side and she had lost sight on her right eye. 

_ “Damn…”  _ Sasha said, but Rosita barely even looked at her. 

_ “She said she cursed you.”  _ Rick remembered her.  _ “Said you would die if you tried to kill her, I think you should keep that in mind Rosita.”  _

Maggie took it over from there, trying to avoid getting sidetracked.

_ “She stated the possibility of wiping minds and changing memories. Said she could make my husband, Glenn, worship her and hate me as a punishment to me. That she could save him and erase all memories of me from his mind. She might have a degree of power over the mind.”  _ She stated gravely, many of the participants got really nervous at her news. 

_ “It can’t be, so what’s the point of anything? If we push her she can just make us forget and start over, you are saying that she could make us her slaves?”  _ Tara said, sounding very defeated. 

_ “It doesn’t matter, you know what you know and if you know they are your enemies you are fine, otherwise you will not be aware of anything.”  _ Said Jesus sadly. 

_ “Truly a formidable enemy, backed by a bigger number of soldiers and a cult leader. Our projections say they might have close to two hundred soldiers.” _ Said Ezekiel looking down at his hands. 

_ “Daryl, you were at their main base, do you think those numbers are accurate?”  _ Rick worried. 

_ “Might be, but if they make their workers fight, they could gather a lot more than two hundred. They have a lot of people, only a lot of them are plain workers. I think they make it so the fighters are the ones with the easier living.”  _ Said Daryl.  _ “But true fighters… considering we killed maybe thirty, and that they may have other outposts. Yeah, maybe under two hundred.”  _

_ “Richard, how many people can we gather to fight?”  _ Asked the King. 

Richard gave it a few seconds of thought.  _ “Eighty, a little more maybe. That’s with volunteers and rookies.”  _ He said. 

_ “We can get about twenty-five I think.”  _ Jesus offered. 

_ “Alexandria can get as much as thirty fighters, not all experienced but well trained… that wouldn’t be enough I think, we will need Oceanside to make this work.”  _ He said thoughtfully. 

_ “Whatever happens, we have already started on this path.”  _ Said Rick after a while. 

_ “I think we all have to come to terms with the fact that if we want to be free from the Saviors, we might not only give our lives ourselves but also our people.”  _ He concluded, giving the King a hard look. Out of the three, the Kingdom was the one who had more to lose, lives.

_ “Rick, what can Alexandria add to our understanding of our enemy?”  _ The King said. 

Rick sat up and played with his thumbs as he thought.  _ “Negan is smart… smarter than he lets on, and clearly a very capable leader, but he is also cocky and a little impulsive. Sophia and he seem to be close but she doesn’t just follow his orders.”  _ He said thinking about his interactions with them both. 

_ “I think that I have come to see her in a more humanizing light on our short time since we came into contact again...I remember her father and how Carol was when we met, and in a way, it explains what happened in Alexandria the first time she visited.”  _ He said calmly. 

_ “One of her people, a man, was…”  _ He started and then turned his eyes to the young Enid, who understood what he meant. 

_ “He was being a pervert, with me…”  _ She said plainly.

_ “Yes…”  _ Said Rick, and continued.  _ “But it’s the way she reacted, it’s like she lost control, she went wild.”  _

_ “And then last night… Carol is a weakness for her, she almost cried. I think she still has that image of the old Carol and she wants to rescue her. Save her.”  _ He finished. 

_ “What are we going to do about Carol? Some of you have to know where she is.”  _ asked Daryl pointing at Morgan and the King. 

The King and Morgan shared a worried glance, then the King sighed. 

_ “I know where Carol resides, she lives within the borders of the Kingdom. But she is not well in her heart and I’m afraid what this news would do to her.”  _ He mused. 

_ “Why did Carol never talk about Sophia’s powers? That can’t be something one learns right?”  _ Wondered Daryl. 

It was Carl who answered, Rick, suspected he had been thinking with all that information about the talk that he had with her in private and how he had been able to see the old Sophia behind the mask. 

_ “She said she always had it, but she didn’t know until some guy told her. He taught her how to use it and made her call him master...I think she was kept prisoner or something, maybe under servitude, I don’t know. She said she dreamed of escaping and finding us, I think the scar on her face was an attempt of escaping.”  _ He said, looking at him wanting to get something through, but Rick didn’t know what he wanted to achieve.

_ “She wanted to help us, make sure we survived, but she couldn’t.”  _ Carl said sadly, he tried to make them understand his old friend. He knew Carl believed in his heart that Sophia was not evil, she had good intentions...but life had hardened her and so she had rough edges now, Rick too wanted to believe that there was good inside her. 

His son used to say that the Harpy was crazy, acting friendly and then harshly, but maybe Sophia felt like she had to be harsh sometimes. Maybe she wanted to be friendly but experience had taught her otherwise. 

His son wished right then for someone to save her, and as his father, he just hoped he could give his son what he wanted. 

But not everyone held hopes for the troubling girl. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After going over the map and putting every info they had on the Saviors and their outposts in it, the meeting more or less came to an end. Only one thing remained to be decided, reaching Carol, if only to inform the mother that her dead daughter was back with the living. 

_“I propose to give Carol’s location to one of you, whoever is closest to her and I am of the mind to leave it to that person to decide what to tell her, what to ask of her. I advise that person to consider not only her right as a mother but also the inescapable conflict that looms over everyone’s heads.”_ Resolved the King.

_“I agree, the fewer people know the location, the better if Sophia does have the means to influence our minds. It should be Daryl, he is on the run from the Saviors already and he is the closest to Carol.”_ Rick suggested as his brother nodded, the usual indecipherable mask on. 

_“Rick, Jesus, Maggie...In the meantime, all of you prepare for battle, stock weapons, and ammo. Train your people and get them ready because we will need to be able to jump on them as soon as we find that one chance, the more we wait the more chances they have of finding out our plans.”_ Ezekiel advised them. 

_“We will continue to learn more about our enemies and prepare our people”_ Bowed the King.

_“We will find the weapons and we’ll be ready to fight them.”_ Rick promised. 

_“We lay in wait, like a tiger, a patient predator, and when the moment is right. We will take down our prey at once.”_ Maggie finished, giving the sitting tiger by Ezekiel’s side.

After the meeting was over, the King invited them all to stay the night and invited Daryl to stay in the Kingdom while hiding from the Saviors. The next morning he prepared supplies for Rick and for Maggie in case they came across with the Saviors. 

* * *

Sophia sat back as she saw the lieutenants start to empty the meeting room, Regina was waiting too since the two of them had agreed to work on her outpost defenses. 

_“Laura.”_ Negan said before the woman left the room. _“Forget about Sherry, I want you to take care of Eugene’s integration, make him feel welcome and then talk with Regina about lending her people for no more than two more patrol squads.”_ He ordered her, Laura nodded and went back to sitting at the meeting table without complaining.

Once everyone left and it was just Laura, Regina, and Sophia, they started talking about how many Saviors Regina would need and how she would integrate them into the territory to reinforce and support the other outposts while at the same time keeping a good eye on the area. 

_“What’s up with that guy Eugene?”_ Sophia asked Laura, she seemed a bit bummed that she was now stuck as a chaperon. 

Laura sighed annoyed. _“Some weird nerd, says he’s a doctor or something. A scientist, I don’t know.”_

_“I thought Negan would keep him in chains for what he did. I heard he made the bullet that almost killed him if it wasn’t for you.”_ Regina said looking at her mask, which still sported a silvery streak over the left eye, courtesy of the bullet from the day before. 

_Mhmm, yes… he seemed really pissed at Alexandria, I guess he cooled off about it…_ She thought. 

_“He does that sometimes, you think he would want to kill someone but then he keeps them even closer. Give them things…”_ She said. 

Regina chuckled and gave her a cocked eyebrow look. _“You mean like about half of us lieutenants?”_

The three of them smiled at that, it was true but it was also true that one should always know where one stood with the man.

_“That’s why he’s boss… even back then when we were on the road.”_ Laura said. _“But I think he changed his mind after Eugene gave him some tips on improving that ugly fence he likes so much.”_

_“That damn fence is going to get us all sick someday, didn’t you say you were going to convince him to take that thing down?”_ Regina asked her. 

It was true, they had talked before about that horrible fence, but just as Negan wouldn’t get in the way of anything she would want to do, she couldn’t do the same to him. It was a sort of silent agreement they had come to at some point, so even though she often complained to him about it, it was ultimately his choice.

_“I tried but what did you expect?... Still, I wonder what he saw in that guy…”_ Sophia said thoughtfully. 

_“Enough about that guy, he’s a no one. We need to talk about my outpost.”_ Regina said, more interested now. 

_“Don’t be so sure, he’ll be sitting here with us sooner than later… but sure let's get to business.”_ Laura answered. It surprised Sophia that she expected so much of the Alexandrian man, now she was really interested in meeting the man that got her shot. 

_“Well, where would you like me to help? I think it would be easier that way.”_ Sophia answered back.

_“Can you hide it entirely or something?_ ” Regina asked at once. 

_“I don’t think so, it may hide it from you too. Or I would need more people like me.”_

_“Can you set traps or something that recognizes our guys? An alarm that identifies strangers?”_ She asked. 

_“I can, but I would like to do some revision before I try something like that, and I may need to work on something to identify our people, so it would take some time. But it’s doable.”_ Sophia said after giving it some thought. It would take some experimenting but she loved to do it. 

_“You sometimes duplicate our bullets, can you do that with some weapons?”_ Regina asked her. 

_“Yeah, I can. Keep in mind it’s best to avoid overdoing it because they lose quality and they won't last forever. Those bullets were just until our stock replenished, not to be stored for a long time.”_ Sophia said.

Regina smiled and nodded. _“Oh yeah, I can work with that. You see, Gavin got this big ass machine gun, you know the ones that use a belt?”_ She said and she was right to smile because Sophia thought that having a few of those would make short work of any attack. 

_“Ok, I can make you one copy once I visit Gavin and that will last for a few months and I can guarantee it will work fine. After that, I’ll redo it again.”_ She offered. 

_“I love it!”_ Regina said happily. _“Next, if you can do the same with some of the explosives we have stored here, I could set up some sweet traps with them?”_ She asked. 

_“Yeah, fine by me… but can’t you just take them? I mean Joey is dead and he was the one who knew that stuff.”_ She asked, fat Joey's death was a lingering issue, he was a big part of their horde handling in order to keep them away from their limits. 

Towards the west, over great expanses in the interior of the country, there were gigantic hordes roaming the lands. They moved like water over the landscape and wherever they went, smaller hordes detached and ended up spreading randomly, much of that ended finding their way to their area. That was Joey's work. 

_“No, we’ll be restarting that whole operation soon. We just need to train some people.” Laura intervened._

_“How about building some stuff? You have experience with that don’t you?”_ Asked Regina moving on. 

_“I suck at transfiguration, but if you get the materials to build whatever you want, I can put it together in a minute and I can make it tough as fuck too.”_

_“Good shit! Let’s get going then, wanna ride with me?”_ Regina offered.

_“I’d love to.”_ Sophia agreed.

_“You girls have fun, I have a date with Dr. Smartypants.”_ Laura said and walked out with them. _“I’ll pay you a visit to talk about the transfers, Reg.”_

Regina drove a jeep and she drove it fast, something Sophia enjoyed a lot since she was used to high speed on a broom, and having a comfortable seat instead of a hardwood broom handle was an improvement. Her outpost, Shephard office plaza, was east of the Sanctuary and kept a similar distance with the other two outposts that were nearer to Hilltop and the Kingdom. 

Sophia spent the rest of the morning there while Regina and her talked some more about how they would go about fortifying the outpost from a possible attack, until she noticed the sun was past midday when Sophia decided to stop for the day so she could finally set out to look for clues about her mother’s whereabouts. 

Searching for her mother turned out to be frustratingly mundane to Sophia, it was almost anticlimactic to suddenly find herself in the same territory that she personally patrolled almost every day but hoping to find someone she had thought dead for so long. It was such a vast land too and full of abandoned houses, buildings, structures, all of it half-covered by nature and most of it perfect for hiding people or even as a refuge. 

Sophia craned her neck left and right hoping to catch something, some kind of clue that told her that someone had been recently there but just looking at the huge territory from high above was disheartening, so in the end, she flew to that place near the road were Rick had told her he had separated from his companion and landed on the ground softly, leaving her broom to follow her from high up. 

_If I’m going to look for her the no-maj way, I’ll have to do it from the ground._ She thought. 

_“I’ll just have to try and follow her steps and see what she saw from here…”_ She mused, starting the walk east from there across a field. 

_Or maybe I should be looking for this Morgan fellow instead._ She thought to herself. 

_“Both went east and never came back? Odd.”_ She said out loud not for the first time. 

Her mom had supposedly abandoned the horrible car she was driving and walked away probably wounded since she had been attacked by Saviors, but walking through the field seemed eternal and she was reminded of the times she wandered alone, lost in Georgia, during those days that were just a prelude to the nightmarish nights of struggle. But it was day, the sun felt hot on her skin and that night she would not have to run from the dead again.

Eventually, she came across a farm and she walked up to it calmly, trying to see if there was anything that caught her attention, it seemed long abandoned and only some stray walkers roaming within the wooden fence. Although someone had been there some time ago, judging by the state of the walkers on the ground with their heads destroyed.

Sophia climbed over the roof of an old stable and looked around trying to see where someone would go from there, but it was all open field anyway on sight. 

_Sigh…”Where are you?”_ She said, taking her map again and trying to guess a possible direction.

_“Where are you, mom?”_ She asked again. _“Did you move into Kingdom territory?”_ She wondered, it would be keeping to the east as she had been going and it was the closest to any sort of civilization that wasn’t the Chemical plant or Hilltop, plus the city had plenty of places to bunker in.

_“As long as the Kingdom’s patrols don’t find you...”_ They kept close eyes to their territory with the help of their many horses, yet there was another close location that she didn’t want to consider and it was Gavin’s outpost, the Chemical plant. They also patrolled the territory near the Kingdom’s limits and could have caught her before she could cross into Kingdom territory.

In the end, feeling pressured by the sun’s pace, she hopped back on her broom and flew like an arrow towards the Chemical plant to find Gavin or his second, Gary.

Gavin’s outpost was the biggest one since it was home to close to ninety well-trained Saviors at any given time since it was the first and only one to contain the Kingdom should something happen before they could reach further in. It was a long dead chemical plant that consisted of three compounds all with equal sight of each other, it’s biggest defense was the fact any attackers would find themselves in a crossfire from at least two points. 

She landed in the middle of the Outpost in clear sight of the three compounds and it wasn’t long until Gavin came out to greet her, his men surely having told him of her visit. 

_“Ms. Harpy, welcome. I didn’t think I would see you again so soon.”_ The man commented as he walked towards her with two bodyguards flanking him. 

_“Gavin! I hoped you were already here, is everything running smoothly here at your home?”_ She said as she walked towards him and shook his hand. 

The man smiled and gave her a tight handshake. _“That it seems to be, we have Arat visiting for some training. Come let's go inside and tell me what can I do for you? You didn’t bring one of those juicy fish didn’t you?”_ He asked her gesturing her in the direction of the main compound, it was a storage building surrounded with metal slabs and an iron-barred fence.

_“Nope, but I’ll get you one the next time I’m at the bay.”_ It was something she had started doing ever since visiting the bay once a month, where she had built her refuge for the cursed nights, she would go out fishing before coming back and give them away to some of the Saviors for them to grill or even a few for the workers too. It was a tasty meal in those times and especially for the workers since it was free food that she gave away and fed many.

Gavin and her walked inside where his people were working on guns and cars to keep them in working condition, some others were training and others patrolling. The chemical plant was purely a Savior outpost, the only common worker that could be seen there was probably from Sanctuary and on some temp job. They produced nothing, just stored ammo and guns, vehicles, and patrolled the area close to the Kingdom. 

_“I was at Shepard's office earlier on and Regina told me you have a new toy.”_ She said, looking around at all the Saviors going about their day. 

_“She’s right, we got ourselves an M2 Browning. It’s a fifty caliber machine gun, I’m told it can take down anything that’s not heavily armored.”_

_“Gods that sounds cool, you think I could make a copy for Regina?”_ She asked casually, she had promised her one earlier so she might as well do it now. 

_“Oh… I guess it’s no problem, yeah. Arat is out the back with it, she’s teaching some of the guys how to handle it.”_ Gavin answered a little surprised by her request. _“Was that why you came by, Ms. Harpy?”_

_“Not really, I actually wanted to talk to you in private after I’m done if it’s not too much trouble.”_

_“Sure thing, come find me when you are done.”_ He said, and with a nod, he left. 

Sophia found Arat and the other Saviors easily by following the impressively loud bang the thing made. She was standing, looking over two men on the ground, one holding the biggest machine gun Sophia had ever seen and the other holding a belt of big ass bullets. The whole thing was black and heavy looking, they had it set up on a low tripod so the man holding it had to sit on the ground. 

_“Now you ran out of ammo belt so I’ll teach you the proper steps for reloading, after that, we’ll go over how to correct failure of fire. This is not a fucking toy, it’s a complex machine that needs correct handling, it will fuck you up if you don’t treat her right!”_ She shouted at the Saviors attending the improvised class, then saw her walk over to them and smiled. 

Sophia smiled back, Arat was really an asset for them. She wasn’t the only ex-military they had as enforcers, but not many of them really held to their training and attitude like she did after everything fell. 

_“Take a break, stretch your back and legs, don’t touch the barrel unless you want your hand on fire.”_

_“I thought you were having a girls’ only day with Regina.”_ She said as a greeting and slapped her shoulder amicably. 

_“And I thought you were training noobs at Sanctuary.”_

_“Well, when I heard about this thing I had to come to see it for myself. Besides, they wouldn’t know what to do with it, this thing is a waste in civilian hands.”_ Said the woman pointing at it with her thumb, as she took a swig from a water bottle. They had been standing under the sun for a while it seemed and she was all sweaty. 

_“I actually wanted to make a copy of that thing for Regina, so you might have to give them some classes too if they don’t have anyone to teach them.”_ She said to the woman. 

_“Good thing I’m here then, you do your copy and I’ll give it an inspection. I think I heard you once mention they are not always exact, I’ll check with Regina if she needs me.”_

Arat then ordered the others to move the machine gun to one of the big tables in the storage then sat down with her and showed her all the nooks and crannies of the machine as well as how it worked and Sophia made sure to absorb everything. The way it felt to the touch, the weight of it, the action of every moving part until she was as familiarized with the complex thing as she could. 

It took a couple of tries, but in the end, she managed to produce a near-perfect copy of the machine gun that passed Arat’s inspection and would hold for at least a few months. 

_“You know, I already have homework for Regina’s outpost, but I bet I could come up with a way to charm this thing to make it a little easier to handle.”_ She said thoughtfully. 

_“That would be nice, but remember that we need some senses to handle these things properly. If you make it weightless and entirely soundless it would be hard to read.”_

The advice was interesting, Sophia had never actually enchanted weapons but her master had worked on some when she was with him and now that she thought about it, he had made sure to keep that kind of feedback too. 

_“Are you taking that to Regina’s right now?”_ Arat asked her once they finished packing it. 

_“Nah, I’ve been looking for my mom and I want to use the rest of the day for that. Then I’ll go straight to Sanctuary.”_ She said as she shrunk the disassembled and boxed MG to the size of a shoebox, then pushed it to the expanded inside of her hat. _“I’ll probably drop it tomorrow.”_

After saying goodbye to Arat, Sophia went to find Gavin, who was waiting for her sitting at a small table with a drink.

_“If the reason you came here was your mother, I assure you that I would have said so if I knew something about her. But you can check for yourself, we keep a pretty rigorous log of everything.”_ He started, going straight to the point. 

_“Oh, I guess that would be good. I suspect she was on the way to the Kingdom and if I’m honest I feared she had come across some of your guys. No offense, but she seemed to have killed a few before already, so I thought maybe if some of your guys were killed or… killed someone.”_ She had to admit. 

_“Yeah I know, Regina’s guys, as far as we know there has been no altercation with a lone woman, and no loss of my people. But we found one of the guys from Regina’s squad shot to hell.”_ He offered, trying to help. 

_“How about a black man, I was told he went further after her. Goes by the name Morgan.”_ She asked, and perked up when she noticed the recognition on Gavin’s face. 

_“Oh shit.”_ He exclaimed. _“So happens that I recently met a new face from the Kingdom, a black man named Morgan, handy with a stick he was.”_ Gavin said surprised.

_“Where, how?”_ She suddenly asked, hopeful. 

_“Ezekiel had him accompany him on the drops, he just said he is new but I didn’t give it much thought. Although he is a troublemaker, there has been some tension at the drops and this guy is a bit trigger happy with his stick, some kind of sensei.”_

_“What’s up with the tension rising up?”_ She asked him with concern.

Gavin huffed loudly and leaned forward. _“You know Jared being an asshole as always, but it’s some of the people with Ezekiel who are having trouble taking it calmly, I get it he is a dick but all the same I demand respect and a couple of them have no issue showing their contempt lately.”_

_“It should be up to Ezekiel to keep them in line...and this guy Morgan is one of those wildcards?”_ She asked. 

_“I can’t make my mind about him actually, he seems smart enough to know it would only get people killed but he was quick to react against Jared. It’s Richard the one I’m expecting to fuck up.”_ Gavin answered back. 

_“I remember Richard…”_ She said thinking about it. She had known the situation was tense with the man from before, now that she remembered, and a new guy who’s not afraid to attack could make things complicated. 

_“Maybe no more new people at the drops, right? Keep it as it is, even with the troublemakers.”_ She offered. 

_“Yup that’s what I said, they are only going to find a lesson if they don’t open their eyes.”_ He agreed. 

_“So maybe I should give the King a visit…”_ She concluded.

_“I would start there yeah, you can ask Gary for the logs, but I tell you if she was alive when we came across her she would be on the logs._ ” He finished standing up, Sophia stood up too, understanding that the man was too busy to be chatting up with her all day. 

_“Alright thanks, Gavin.”_ She said offering her hand again, which he shook happily.

_“I’ll bring you enough Cobia to throw a party next time.”_ She stated thankfully 

_“And you will be invited of course.”_ He finished shaking her hand and left, she walked away looking for Gary and found him working at the vehicle shop along with other Saviors. They all stopped and greeted her when she came up to them. 

_“Harpy.” Some said, and others. “Ms. Harpy.”_ greeted her with their heads vowed. 

_“Hey, guys.”_ She just said casually. _“I just wanted to talk to Gary.”_ She explained and then looked at Gary who waited for whatever she wanted. 

_“Could I see the logs for this month?”_ She asked him and the man took a small notebook from his back pocket and handed it to her immediately without saying a word. 

_“Thanks, Gary.”_ She said wondering what kept the man quiet, he generally wasn’t a talkative man but he never shied away from answering before. _“Everything alright?”_ She asked, looking at him suspiciously. 

The man answered fast as if he just noticed his silence and realized he had been staring. _“Everything’s fine Ms. Harpy.”_

_“I can tell something is on your mind, you can say it I won’t bite.”_ She stated a bit impatiently, Sophia never liked that kind of silence. 

_“It’s just I...I was wondering…”_ He said in a low voice and came closer to her so his men wouldn’t listen. _“About Dave?”_ He finished and it clicked to her that maybe she had left a bad impression on some of the men that had witnessed her outburst at Alexandria. 

_“Oh…”_ Suddenly realizing that some of the Saviors might be still reeling from that scene. 

_“Jeez Gary, I’m sorry for bursting like that the other day, I promise… I would never do that to you or your men, but David really crossed a line there you know?.”_ She tried to explain herself to him, looking at him in the eyes so he could see her honesty.

_“And I promise to control myself better from now on.”_ She stated. 

_“I get it…”_ He answered. _“It’s not like we didn’t know about his reputation, I was just wondering if he recovered.”_ He finished.

_“He did.”_ She lied. A half-lie actually. _“But you know we don’t tolerate that conduct among our people, so now he works for me on some of my personal projects.”_ She finished trying to keep a straight businesslike voice.

_“Well… I’m glad he is alive, Miss.”_ Gary said, looking only slightly more relieved.

She said nothing else.

_“Just leave the notebook nearby when you are done.”_ He finished and went back to working with the men. 

Sophia nodded and reclined on the table nearby searching for the right pages, trying not to think about what she had actually done with the man in question. It turned out as Gavin had said, they had found the body of a dead Savior from one of Regina’s squads but nothing else of note, except for a few mentions of sighting Kingdom guards outside their territory, as reported by some of their scouts. 

_That could be something._ She thought it gave more credit towards her need to give the King and Shiva a visit.

Something the King never liked because he held that their deal forbade it. Of course, she usually declared herself exempt from any of that, since she was not exactly a Savior. It was a source of much fun the very few times she had visited.

Sophia ended up handing the notebook personally to Gary and saying her goodbyes to everyone before going back up in the air to think what her next move should be. 

She had definitely uncovered a lead with the help of Gavin, the man Rick told her was named Morgan was the only person who could know more about her mother’s whereabouts, since he was on her trail for longer than Rick. If it was the same Morgan living in the Kingdom then with some luck they had both ended up there, but she suspected her mother would not want to stay with them, after all, she had left Alexandria to get away from people. 

Finally, there was something else that worried her, the possibility of that man living there. Wouldn’t that mean he was a possible connection between Alexandria and the Kingdom? Rick said he didn’t know what happened to Morgan, and she was inclined to believe him but if the man was alive, he would know where Alexandria is and could easily tell the King. 

Ezekiel was a very charismatic leader after all. 

But now that she was outside she realized that she had lost more daylight than she expected and Sophia would rather talk with the King at his “court” than interrupt him in his sleep. 

_I’ll have to visit them tomorrow, after all, they have been our best community since the beginning._ She thought, then turning her broom to the west, she started her fight home.

* * *

Sophia flew back home leisurely, lazily resting over the handle of her broom and watching the ground pass by underneath her. Night had already set in when she saw lights from the Sanctuary so it was with a jump scare that she heard the sound of some type of explosion from the backside of the compound. 

She dashed there very fast on her broom and saw with confusion a few of Negan’s wives laughing and jumping giddily at the apparent loud explosion. Then a door opened from the compound and one of the Savior enforcers came rushing at the ready.

_“It’s fine Quino!”_ One of the women was fast to assure the Savior on watch, Sophia noticed then that it was Tanya and the other one would be Frankie, who was hanging from the neck of a chubby man who was standing there awkwardly. 

Sophia remained there hovering in the air above them and saw as the man used a series of improvised materials to create surprising reactions and entertain the girls, who laughed carelessly and maybe a bit drunkenly too, but she smiled all the same at the group’s antics. 

_CRASH!_

She heard the noise of what must have been a glass bottle smash just outside of the fence and someone crying nearby then noticed for the first time that there was another of Negan’s wives out there too, a very drunk Amber judging by the petite figure and the long blond hair. 

With a sight, Sophia lowered her broom over to the young woman until her feet touched the ground and she stood there observing the crying Amber with pity, who hadn’t noticed her landing nearby. But she knew the others noticed because the laughing and talking had suddenly stopped. 

Sophia reached and lightly poked Amber’s shoulder with her cold right arm to call her attention and when the blonde older girl realized who was standing in front of her, she quickly swallowed her cries. Clear fear on her face.

_“Please, we are sorry about Amber, she is just a little down. We will teach her…”_ Pleaded the redhead Frankie from where she was standing with the man, giving her a look that said she expected her to go off on the blond or something. 

_“It’s fine.”_ She said dismissing the redhead’s worries, she wasn’t about to go off on anybody for crying. Amber tried to clumsily fix her face and eyes, sniffing and failing to appear composed. 

_“We can have a talk about this tomorrow when you are sober. Alright Amber?”_ She asked her and saw as Amber began to panic surely thinking of some kind of punishment at the hands of the Harpy. 

_“Oh come on, I know I’m not some paragon of goodness, but I’m on our side you know? I know we are not friends but we live together.”_ She tried to reassure the girls, they all looked rather uncertain. 

_“It’s late, let’s go back.”_ Tanya said from behind Frankie and walked over to Amber to take her back inside, but stopping before crossing the door and looking back at her. _“Thanks.”_ She said and went inside. 

_“Yeah.”_ Frankie just managed to say, giving her an odd look. _“Bye Eugene and good luck.”_ She then said to the chubby man giving him a wink and leaving them alone.

The man had remained in place with his improvised chemistry set, looking awkward and scared at the same time. 

_“Oh, you are Eugene, the new guy, right? You made the bullet that left a mark on my mask. How’s Laura been treating you?”_ She asked the man standing there as she walked over to him. Eugene shuffled from one foot to the other slightly and managed to stutter a trembling response. 

_“Sh-she has been a stellar escort and has tt-treated yours truly with more respect than I originally expected.”_ He managed to explain. 

_Wow, this one’s weird as hell._ She thought for a second. _“Do you know who I am?”_ She asked him.

Eugene nodded vigorously. _“Positive, you are the Harpy and I am Negan. Tip to toe, one hundred percent Negan.”_ He declared. Eugene was an odd man, he came off as a very smart man but everything about him said that he was terribly unadjusted and off-balance. His voice was defined by the shy and nervous way he carried himself. 

Sophia studied him with a raised eyebrow behind her harpy mask. _“Well...welcome home, you can call me Harpy or Ms. Harpy...and relax a little, if you ask me, I think Negan believes that you can bring something to the Sanctuary.”_ She tried to explain so he could let go a little, but the change was barely noticeable.

They stood there in awkward silence for the next ten seconds until Eugene gathered the courage to say something. 

_“You can fly.”_ He stated with little eloquence.

_“Yup.”_ She simply answered, showing him the broom still in her hand. 

_“It doesn’t make a lick of sense.”_ He said pointing at the broom and Sophia laughed a little. 

_“It’s magic, little of it makes sense dude.”_ She declared amicable. _“Let’s go inside, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything since this morning.”_ Sophia said with the sudden realization that she was starving and tired. 

She had to pointedly make a gesture to Eugene to walk with her, otherwise, she thought that he might remain there indeterminately.

_“Take me to your place, where did they put you?”_ She asked him and he obeyed. 

_“My quarters are located on the north side of the first floor.”_ He said, he almost sounded like a robot. _“I- I am exceedingly pleased and I assure you I understand the privilege.”_

_“Oh...Ok, sure. That’s where the other lieutenants are, did you know?”_ She informed him, not sure if he knew what it meant. 

Eugene merely gave a sharp nod at her statement.

They walked to his door and she let herself in before the man could even have time to consider it. Eugene was given one of the nice quarters and it was completely furnished and stocked. 

_Gotta keep our bullet maker happy, I guess._ She thought as she walked in and sat at one of the two chairs near the small table with confidence. Eugene watched her from the door in his own awkward way, seemingly waiting for something. 

_“Are you going to get in?”_ She asked tiredly, making him suddenly jump in surprise and walk inside fast. 

_“Close the door too.”_ She asked him. 

Eugene closed the door and again stood in the middle of the room watching her in silence, everything about the man was painfully awkward, he stood there stiffly with his hands by his sides. It was beginning to get on her nerves. 

_“Sit down and don’t be a creep, stop staring.”_ She said and to Eugene’s panic she carefully removed her mask, letting out a sigh of relief and placing it on the table, she had been wearing it the whole day so it actually felt good to take it off. Next was the pointy hat, which she threw on the armchair nearby. The man sat down and purposely tried to avoid looking at her face. 

_“Let’s eat, I spent the whole day outside and I’m famished.”_ She started rubbing her hand in anticipation, then stood up and checked his food supplies. 

_“I have pickles.”_ Eugene offered meekly pointing at a big jar resting over a tv.

_“Cool, but I’d rather make something hot and filling.”_ She said as she opened the pantry to see what he had. There was a Tupper filled with dry pasta and a can of sauce, which was enough for her. 

She took out the pasta and a pot and filled it with water, which she set on the portable stove someone had prepared for him. She could have boiled the water with a tap of her wand, but in truth, she was interested to know more about the ex Alexandrian.

_“You can look at my face, you know? I try to be friendly with people here, and if you say you are Negan then I assure you we are friends.”_ She tried to explain in order to get him to calm down. _“Just don’t stare like a creep.”_

The promise of friendship seemed to work on Eugene because after that she saw his attitude change a little bit, he looked at her more and seemed more relaxed too. She could tell he wanted to say things but was holding back. 

_“Did you know I was with Rick’s group early on, when the old world died?”_ She said, using her smaller and main wand to silently float the big jar of Pickles to the table. 

_“I was not aware.”_ He answered, without being able to take his eyes from the flying jar of pickles. _“It sounds like a heck of a coincidence, a downright improbability.”_

_“It fucking is you know? And my mom came with them too, even though I thought she was dead.”_ She said unscrewing the big jar and taking a pickle with her hand. 

_“Pickle?”_ She offered him and he also took one, giving it a bite. 

_“Your mother…”_ Eugene said, giving her a good look now. _“Is Carol?”_ He guessed. 

_“Yes! Good eye, man. That’s nice.”_ She said smiling, he had caught her by surprise with the quick guess. 

_“Although the resemblance with your mother is not that great, both of you share the same symmetry along the brow ridge and nasal bone as well as the same pigmentation of the Iris, add to that the unlikelihood of you being part Latina or part African American.”_ He explained trying to make light of it and giving his pickle another bite. 

_“Huh.”_ She just said not knowing what to answer to the man’s ramble, and giving her pickle another bite. _“So when did you join their group?”_ She asked him

The question somehow caught him by surprise and he swallowed fast. _“Our parties joined on the road to DC.”_ He answered seriously. _“In hindsight, there was a non zero amount of ‘coincidences’ involved at the time, enough to convince this pragmatic old nerd that I was bearing witness to the invisible hand of destiny at work.”_ He finished with a certain hint of conviction that was as of now uncharacteristic in the man.

_“What? What does that mean?”_ She asked as she got up and placed some pasta in the water then leaning against the small improvised kitchen counter and giving him a skeptical look. 

_“When our parties came across, they had all been split up for some time already. Apparently some kind of fubar situation at their previous base. I was with Abraham and Rosita on our way here.”_ He began narrating. 

_“Who’s Abraham?”_ She interrupted him, Eugene became a lot more awkward at her question. 

_“Abraham got first shot at Lucille the night we met Negan.”_ He explained. 

_“Oh right...so you guys were friends…”_ She said lamely at the awkward realization. 

_“I believe we had a friendly understanding, yes.”_ He said curtly. 

_“Hey... if it makes you feel better, Negan doesn’t really kill at random, he probably saw something in him.”_ It was an insight that she had gained on the man a long time ago now, even though he seemed to be someone who could kill at the drop of a dime, he would put a good amount of thought before actually doing it. Never doing it without reasoning. 

_“Even Gabriel?”_ Eugene asked her, his voice a little harder for the first time that night.

_“You know what?... I gave him shit for killing him, it wasn’t the right time but he sure had reasons for killing Gabriel too. He probably made his mind about him as soon as he found out he lied to him and he bought it, that coupled with the fact that Gabriel was a priest must have been enough.”_

_“Is Negan averse to the old book or something?”_

_“No, but it means that Gabriel already believed in something higher than anyone else. Something that no one can approach or compare, so his loyalty is never entirely with anyone. At least that’s what he said to me one time about religious people.”_ She explained. Sophia, in turn, didn’t know what to make of religious people, she felt that they mostly lied to themselves than others. She was of the mind that Negan had simply killed Gabriel because the man could lie to him with a smile on his face and he believed him. 

_“I like my pasta al dente.”_ He said suddenly changing the subject, something that caught her by surprise and took her out of her thoughts. 

_“I don’t know what al dente means, you do it then.”_ She ordered him and moved aside. Eugene obliged and started to probe the boiling water with a fork absentmindedly, his whole stance was all about tense nervousness. Hunched back, arms close to the body, and almost no expression in its movements.

She took the lull in the conversation to remove the clasp holding her saber with sheath and all placed it carefully near her discarded hat. 

_“Go on with the story then, about the encounter with my mom’s group.”_ She urged him and he continued while he tended to the food. 

_“They were all looking for each other but had no idea where to look for or how to contact them. But in the end, they all converged on the same spot, and in time to save each other, I knew then that we had to tag along.”_ He finished, then looked at her. 

_“Your mother saved us all that day FYI. Brought a fiery shitstorm right on the door of a community of cannibals that had us literally on the chopping block, she destroyed that whole place by her lonesome.”_ He told her with admiration, the news brought a lot of pride to Sophia, she couldn’t help to look away to hide her dumb face at the idea of the mother being so bad ass. 

_“Fiery, huh?”_ She said thinking a bit about her own affinity with fire. _“I’m pretty good with fire myself too…”_ She said smiling, Eugene gave her a questioning look at her comment, then his eyes trailed behind her towards the hat and the saber sword. 

_“That’s an officer’s cavalry saber from the war of independence.”_ He pointed at it and stated matter-of-factly.

_“It is?”_ She asked with interest, she never knew much about her master’s saber sword. _“How do you know?”_ She asked. 

_“Cavalry sabers are lengthy to provide better reach on horseback, the high quality of the finish means it was made for an important figure and it also looks new and barely used. The engraving style and details of the hilt suggest the seventeen hundreds. I would wager it’s a high-quality replica but I would have to see the blade.”_ He said going again into one of his small rants. 

She casually picked it up and unsheathed it. The saber’s blade looked like polished silver, pristine, and flawless. It’s blade was finely engraved, only visible while reflecting light, with a thorny vine pattern. It was a long blade for her arm but the weight was negligent and it already felt to her like an extension of her arm, she had used it extensively over the years, especially while traveling alone.

The saber sang in tune when unsheathed. _“It’s bewitched, meaning it’s enchanted, of that I’m sure. It belonged to an old wizard but I never knew much about it.”_ She said swinging it confidently with a loose but firm movement of her wrist and then offered it to him to examine.

_“I’m not interested in swords.”_ Eugene said, refusing to touch it and turning around. 

_What the hell?..._

The abrupt change in attitude confused her a little bit but she chucked it up to him being weird. 

_“You definitely sounded interested a second ago...but suit yourself…_ ” She said, continuing to admire her sword. _“You know there is a good chance it was made by goblins, they were famous metal workers.”_ She said softly playing with her finger on the edge. That seemed to get Eugene’s attention because he glanced at her from behind his shoulder. 

_“And this wizard guy? His family had an old mansion in Georgia, and other places too, one around these parts too if I’m not wrong. They might have been ancient on the continent.”_ She commented placing it back on its sheath. 

_“Isn’t that pasta done already?”_ She remembered him and he quickly took the pot off the fire. 

They sat and ate in tired silence, a strange occurrence for Sophia since she generally ate alone or with Negan. She had been just trying to get to know the man but had found an easy familiarity with the chubby ball of nerves, maybe that was it, actually. She thought quietly, the man was weak and had a meek attitude, he was sometimes like a dog presenting its belly but there was nothing really that fueled that utter disgust that she felt for other weak men. 

Actually, behind the image of a very easy to dismiss person with limited capabilities, she knew now that the man was smart and carried a different kind of confidence, dissimilar to the confidence of men like Negan or Rick.

_“I hope I don’t cross some kind of etiquette rule here, but I would like to ask a question about your class.”_ Said Eugene out of nowhere, placing his fork down. 

_“My what? I don’t go to...school.”_ She said in confusion.

_“I fully get the misunderstanding, I am just trying to find some kind of ground here for what exactly you are. A sorceress, a warlock, a wizard, or in this particular case witch.”_ He explained and went back to his plate. 

_“I’m a witch, my kind is called wizard kind, or magical folk. I was never part of my society but I think the others can be titles for wizards, like supreme warlock or something like that.”_ She tried to explain, but it didn’t seem to be enough for Eugene who was shaking his head in denial. 

_“No, no. I mean how do you cast? Where does your power come from? Don’t you know Dnd?”_ He asked, a bit shocked. 

_“I know of Dnd, I just don’t know about it. It’s in the blood, someone in mom's family or my father’s family had magical blood so I was born with it. You know, I kinda wanted to talk about you.”_ She insisted, getting tired of the conversation. 

_“You are making a piss poor job of it then.”_ He said surprising her. _“There’s nothing to know about me, I’m here, I'm Negan and I truly came to the understanding that this might be an agreeable arrangement for me. I want to put my mind to good work.”_ He said waving her complaints off. 

_“Would I be within the metaphorical ballpark if I described your spells as needing verbal and somatic components while discarding material components in favor of a focus?”_ He continued without letting her talk. 

_Sigh…_

_“You are going to have to give me a hand here, I’m not some dnd character.”_ She said tiredly and resigned to finish her plate before it got cold. 

_“To put it bluntly, I’m asking if you only need your wand, a set of words and a specific movement to create a specific effect. As opposed to requiring some other object for the completion of the spell. The wand would serve as an arcane focus.”_

_“I mean yeah, but you can’t describe my magic with dungeons and dragons, man!”_ She complained, with amused exasperation. 

Eugene was taken aback by her comment but then retorted.

_“But I just did.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to say about this fic that I don't know if I ever made very clear. 
> 
> I'm not really from the US, so I don't want to talk about specific places when I write, and I have found conflicting information about the where is everything in the show. Although after I wrote a lot I ended up finding a proper map about the locations from the comic that made much sense, but I decided to keep my own version of how all things are in place. 
> 
> Basically all there needs to be known is that if we picture Sanctuary in the middle, Regina's outpost would be to it's left. She manages the patrol squads that keep an eye on the area and most used routes, she also coordinates with the other outposts when it comes to people and resources. 
> 
> Gavin and Simon's outpost are north and south of Regina's outpost respectively, each of them are closer to the Kingdom and Hilltop. Their purpose is to be close to each community they handle. 
> 
> Alexandria is further west than Sanctuary and that was the main reason why the Saviors never found them before, they just kept their sights mostly to the east. This arrangement is why Jesus also failed to measure the Saviors real strength, he probably saw some of the Saviors that visited Hilltop go there and saw that some had Kingdom gear and Hilltop spears, so he assumed everything ended up there. 
> 
> Because Alexandria is new, they don't really have an outpost nearby but they are also closer to Sanctuary. Alexandria is in a weird spot in the Savior's roster for many reasons, not just their location.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the end, Eugene managed to turn the conversation during their dinner towards her magic and the magical world in general. He had been obsessed with it ever since he heard about the Harpy so Sophia ended up giving him some books on magic to satisfy his curiosity, in turn, Eugene repeatedly professed his willingness to be of use to them. 

_I don’t think he is someone to worry about… but it is interesting that he is so willing to change his loyalty so fast._ She thought as she walked the dark halls of Sanctuary at night, after the busyness of the day, it was always weird to hear her steps echo on the cold concrete walls. Here and there she could hear whispered conversations of the night watch that patrolled the lieutenants’ floor. 

Soon after making her own short patrol and saying good night to the Saviors on night-watch, she apparated back to her place on the roof. Once inside she removed her mask and hat, then her tank top and dragon hide corset she wore underneath to finally change into something more comfortable and warm. She tried to do all of it in an almost mechanical way, leaving the routine to take over and help her not think or look at what was looking at her from the other side of the room.

She had put it together the night before in a fit of inspiration before crashing on her bed, but it was definitely something she struggled to deal with now. On one side, if she could manage to have a fraction of the control over minds that her old master had it would be incredibly beneficial for Negan and her, but on the other side what she had made was far beyond anything she had ever done with her little ‘experiments’. Either with the dead or the living. 

_What would Negan think of this? Would he laugh at it? How would Carl look at her if he knew?._ The look in his eyes when he had talked about what she had done to Gregory wasn’t gone from her memory. 

_Would it be a waste if I put it to rest?..._ She asked herself. _I thought it would be really useful but now just looking at it makes me wonder what the fuck I was thinking…_

Occlumency was advised to be used as a first step into the mind arts and she had recently tried to but failed horribly. She couldn’t meditate for real without being assailed by ghastly flashes of memories of her past, things she tried not to think about, not just memories of her childhood but also the things she had lived through ever since she got separated from her mother. Sceneries and visages from hell that she had been too tired and traumatized to process would come back and threaten to send her into a panic. 

With a tired sigh, she sat on her comfortable queen-sized bed and directed her eyes at the other side of the room. It was right there looking at her from its place next to poor Glenn, the soft noises it made reminded her of that one time she had visited her granddad in the hospital.

_“Say something.”_ She demanded, knowing it wouldn’t. 

_I could do it right now, I know the spell and the movements. I could start training right now and fuck Occlumency, who would I even have to defend from? but Legilimency experience would be invaluable._ She thought. 

It didn’t make any recognizable sign of awareness, that is if he could.

_“Are you even in there, Rapey?... I guess I’ll have to find out myself.”_ She said again, looking at it. 

With an annoyed grunt Sophia stood up again and, after kicking off her boots and stretching her toes, she summoned one of her bed sheets from the closet next to her bed and directed it with her wand to gently cover the thing. Finally, placing a no-maj repelling charm on it for good measure.

By its side and within the glass container, Glenn hovered in a suspended state, everything about him unchanged from the night he met Lucille. His body slowly turning in place. 

_“Good night, Glenn.”_

* * *

That night she had a hundred different dreams that involved people, ranging from close ones to estranged, getting their way into her place on the roof and going through her stuff. Pointing with judging fingers, whispering, surely talking behind her back about how crazy she was and what an inhuman monster she had become. 

In every one of them, her mother’s cries could be heard but not found. She wanted to find her, tell her she wasn’t a monster but even in her dreams she hardly believed that to be true. Because deep inside she was afraid that it wasn’t the things she had done that she felt bad for, it was the fact that others were judging her for them. 

It gave Sophia much to think about as she tried meditation again the next morning, early after the sun was up.

What was she afraid of?... Was it the things she could do without pause? How far could she go without restraint? Or was it people getting close and finding out that side of her? Somehow she couldn’t see Carl beheading a man and taking his head, or play around with undead corpses out of pure curiosity, neither whatever she had put together under that bed sheet. 

_But Negan would…_ She thought, sitting cross-legged on the roof of her little home, under the warm sunlight. 

_He would probably make a joke about it and think it’s cool or badass, I mean, he thinks that filthy fence is cool._ She thought. 

But they had been similar like that since the time they had met, he was such a breath of fresh air at the time, a loud friend voicing out her thoughts with authority that wouldn’t leave her. A survivor, like her. 

Sophia breathed in and out a few times, trying to wrest control of her thoughts so she could finally focus. In a way, she knew she was a little afraid of letting go of her mind and clearing it like the one time before, she was afraid of how close it took her to that precipice where all those flashes and memories resurged with troubling realism. But she toughened up and forced herself to go there again, Occlumency was supposed to make Legilimency easier, so she had to at least see how far she could go. 

Her mind grew quiet, a pause in the constant stream of thoughts. Sophia tried to let it flow freely, surrendering control to the honest and purest voices, each of them vying for attention but she was not focusing on any single one of them anymore rather she tried to focus on all of them. The whole that made her self, which was composed by the cacophony of voices, but it was useless, she could find no meaning in that chaos. 

She pushed that annoyance away and continued to allow her mind to run free until at some point she lost track of everything. It was like curtains slid off of her and suddenly breathing became harder and harder, her heart raced and it felt like it was going to burst at any second but Sophia didn’t let it loose her hold, she tried to hold it there even though her instinct told her to run. To stop it. 

The first flashing memory hit her with force, her right arm reached back behind her head and then fell on the face of a raging man, she scratched wildly with her nails and her teeth searched for something to bite as she cried and screamed. She was standing over the body of a headless woman when a rifle shot left her ears ringing, and when she searched the origin something tugged at her stomach, only to find her saber sword pushed all the way to the hilt against her body. 

Everything went dark and her skin felt like she was on fire, but then she found herself in a big cold and dark room, everything was bigger than her, then the illuminated silhouette of a door materialized in the dark. She had to run, a giant fist held the doorknob, its size made it look like a toy door. Sophia turned and ran blindly to the dark and away from the light, her legs were heavy and tired, every step was painful but worst of all was the increasing lack of air. 

She tried to breathe but the darkness had turned into tar, it filled her mouth and nostrils, it covered her entire body and she couldn’t breathe no matter how hard she tried. It came to the point of losing her footing or any sense of orientation and Sophia found herself suspended in sticky, bitter, metallic darkness, painfully crawling with her arms. 

A flash came, dozens of bodies hanging from trees one after the other, their undead corpses all reaching for her. On the floor a carpet of rotting guts and excrement, the air a single giant cloud of flies. The smell. 

Reaching high over her head she grabbed something cold and wet, she held strong and pulled herself to it, only to find more suffocating shadows. It was hard to move even an inch, she had to squeeze herself, kick and grab at anything she could.

The smell, the feel of raw gore all over her body. 

She continued to crawl and climb in search of air, all over her guts, blood and human bits licked her skin. Another memory came, human innards and blood showered over her like a giant bucket had been dropped on her. But Sophia continued, desperately crawling through a mountain of limbs and entrails, her body completely coated in blood. 

Another flash, she was buried in corpses, all ranging from fresh to rotting black. The weight of it made it hard to breathe so she kicked and pushed until she finally managed to crawl out over the top of a mound of corpses twice her height. So completely exhausted and covered in every kind of human fluid, that all she could do was lay there gasping for air as the sun peeked over the horizon. Alone, passing out over a mound of corpses in the middle of a feast for carrion eaters. 

Sophia woke up suddenly feeling like she was suffocating, she was still sitting on the roof of her place, her chest heaving, and her heart racing. Her body slumped back as every muscle ached like she had been running for hours. As her breathing recovered and she calmed down a little, the sound of crackling flames and the smell of burnt wood and greenery reached her nose. 

With a grunt, she sat up again and looked around in alertness. 

Sophia saw with her jaw dropped as the little greenhouse she kept on the roof crumbled with huge red angry flames. The few magical flora she kept there burning and emitting random streams of different color smoke. 

_“Shit!”_ She managed as she jumped on her feet, her legs weak but she ignored them. She reached for her wand on the front holster and, with a second of concentration and her eyes closed, Sophia exhaled and motioned down with her wand. She could feel the flames calming down more and more until the fire died, leaving a big pile of smoldering black frames and black clay pots.

_Fuck… There goes my budding ingredients stock._ She thought bitterly, it wasn’t urgent but it had taken a lot of time to set up and now she had to start from the beginning again. 

Sophia stood there, stumped, this had been even worse than the previous attempt. What if she had set the Sanctuary on fire?...

_Fuck! What if I did!?_ She thought again and apparated straight to the main working area of the compound, where people buzzed about for most of the day. There was a high scaffolding near one of the big windows and close to a darker corner she liked to apparate to whenever she wanted to watch over the place, it was a spot where most people never looked at or went to so it was perfect for apparating near the busy place. 

To her relief, everything seemed to be going on rails. People moved about or conversed, the points exchange posts were already working and people were buying things or working while other Saviors patrolled the compound looking at ease. 

She saw Eugene at the front of one of the queue lines, he was awkwardly talking to a vendor woman as she looked at him with a confused face. Thinking about their interaction the night before, it brought a smile to her face that she wasn’t the only one baffled by the man’s personality but it also reminded her of something else that she had found out the night before. 

She suddenly was reminded of that blond girl’s situation, Amber, she had seen her very distressed the night before and knowing Negan he would just ignore it or let it play out entirely out of boredom. He had a bunch of wives, but he didn’t really treat them like lovers so some of them just dried out of boredom or lack of motivation, it was only the few ones that actually took him as a lover that managed to hold on better. 

Sophia didn’t know what she could really do for Amber, she had married Negan looking for easy living and then it looked like she couldn’t take it because, from what Sophia had heard, she had that whole thing with her ex that resulted in him getting his face ironed. What could she do to help her if she didn’t even know what she wanted or liked other than not to have her nail polish ruined? 

The thing was that the girl being dangerously depressed was a nagging piece of knowledge to Sophia, she couldn’t help but think that someone like one of Negan’s wives being like that was bad news. After all, Sherry had easily escaped and probably helped Daryl on her way out too, all because everyone treated Negan’s wives special. Now there was a man who surely was an enemy to them out there, with knowledge of where the Sanctuary was, how many people live in it and they had not found a trace of him. 

_For fuck’s sake, why does it feels like I often have to deal with his shit?_ She thought with an annoyed sigh and proceeded to apparate straight into the hallway leading up to the lounge where the girls often spent their days. It was on the second floor and once she entered she noticed immediately that the absence of Sherry had brought morale to a new low, Sophia realized then that maybe the woman did more than she gave her credit for. 

There was considerably more alcohol going around, even though it was definitely before midday, Tanya and Frankie were smoking pot and watching something on a big tv but the rest were just sitting or laying there doing nothing but stewing in their heads. No one even batted an eye at her entrance except for the two stoned on the couch, it was often that many of them threw judging stares at her whenever she came. 

_“Gods, don’t any of you find it suffocating in here all the time?”_ She complained receiving a side glare from Tanya. Sophia ignored her and with a movement of her wand, every curtain and window in the room opened wide, letting in bright sunlight and fresh air. 

_“Don’t you find it suffocating inside that mask all the time?”_ Tanya argued back with a sharp smile, then returned to her movie. Sophia just sneered at them and looked around the room searching for the older blonde. 

_“Where is Amber?”_ She asked pointedly. Apparently this was enough to spook Frankie out of her high because she immediately stood up looking worried. 

_“Oh, she’s just indisposed for today. I’ll tell her you were looking for her.”_ Said the redhead, surely trying to cover for her friend. 

_“You mean hungover? Yeah, I got a cure for that.”_ Sophia said finally and walked out of the lounge. 

_“Wait!”_ Frankie called, getting up and following her. Sophia ignored her instead and continued on her way to their quarters, many of the wives had their own rooms and beds whenever they didn’t stay with Negan. 

_“What are you going to do?”_ Asked Frankie worried as she caught up to her in the hallway and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

_“I just want to talk to her, Frankie. She can’t continue like that, if she needs help I want to know.”_ Sophia explained, as always, why did people kept expecting the worst from her?

_Is it the mask? The witch thing?_ She thought. 

_“You are not...going to.. You know?”_ Frankie asked lamely, biting her lip nervously. It was cute. 

_“What, bewitch her? Ensnare her into my green warty hands?”_ She questioned the redhead making exaggerated hand gestures as if she was an evil witch. 

Frankie at least smiled at her antics. _“Not exactly what I was thinking…”_ She said demurely. 

_“Look, I’m not going to lie and say I’m not a bit of a psycho some times… and that I’ve done some pretty bad shit… I know.”_ She admitted with a sigh, bringing back her morning musings. _“But this is my home and if you all live with me then you are my people… I like to feel like my people are ok.”_ She said looking at Frankie in the eyes. 

_“Don’t you rather work for a living that boring yourself to death like this?”_ Sophia asked her. _“It’s not like he makes you do anything, but still… there’s always women willing to put themselves in such a… position.”_ She finished, it was a legitimate concern of her that she was asking the redhead. In the years they had been living at the Sanctuary, Amber was not the first of Negan’s wives that had lost herself in such a mood. 

Frankie gave her a lopsided smile and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder again. _“Not everyone is the same, you know? Some people like living easy lives, I do, I always did and thanked my lucky stars for my looks. Even in the old world, I knew the kind of life I wanted to live and there is nothing wrong with it, you just have to accept that people are different.”_ Frankie explained to her, she was right too but even still, the whole wived harem was something that never fit in Sophia’s view of their community or women in general. 

That someone, a woman, would willingly place themselves in a dependent situation to a man like that. Like her mother and like she allowed herself to be in the past with her old master. 

_It’s just wrong…_

_“And what are you going to do if it’s over? What if your looks run out or Negan dies?”_ She asked, just to not give in so easy. 

_“I’ll simply endeavor to find a similar situation, after all, I wouldn’t be happy if I can’t live however I want to and I know for a fact that the Harpy can sympathize with that.”_ Said Frankie. 

Sophia sighed, she did sympathize with that, it was actually remarkably similar to her views on life and happiness. In a much simpler life kind of way. 

_“Is that why you studied to be a massage therapist?”_ She asked her, feeling herself blush a little. Luckily Frankie laughed at her line of reasoning. 

_“Well, it certainly helped me consider it in the beginning, but in the end, I actually enjoyed it a lot by itself.”_ Frankie said. _“Let’s say it can line up with my way of living, it’s often that we have to make concessions to live how we want to.”_

Sophia took a second to accept that Frankie was right and maybe her disdain for Negan’s wives wasn’t entirely justified, then realized she had learned a lot about the redhead. 

_“Plus, Negan is fucking hot.”_ Finally pointed out the redhead, sticking out her tongue. 

_“Oh my god, don’t be gross, you just had to go there…”_ She answered, giving her a friendly shove to the arm the redhead had on her shoulders and moving again to the quarters of the blonde, she was almost there, the door was in view but Sophia stopped and turned back to Frankie. 

_“What about Amber?”_ She asked the older redhead. 

_“Her situation is a bit more complicated, her mother is sick, and being his wife ensures she gets medication. Then there are other things like guilt, regret, and mistakes in general. Living with regrets suck, Ms. Harpy.”_ Frankie explained giving her a wisened stoner look that had Sophia almost reconsidering their whole conversation. 

_“Do you live with regrets, Sophia?”_ Suddenly asked Frankie. 

Sophia turned again to face the woman and tried to stand tall. _“No, I always do what my heart tells me. There can’t be regret in that.”_ She said, not feeling like she believed a hundred percent in it but trying to convince both herself and Frankie. 

The redhead smiled again, this time a much melancholic smile. _“You know, I always thought you were smarter than I was at your age, but I’ve never seen you as young as right now.”_

Sophia didn’t know how to respond to that, it wasn’t said with malice or condescension and she had actually liked the conversation with the redhead, so she chose not to say anything. Frankie nodded and went back to the lounge. 

When she came up to the door, Sophia stopped and thought for a second. She didn’t know about Amber’s mother, which would explain the need for better privileges but she had a perfectly good and healthy boyfriend before that, couldn’t they pull it together?. Was he a Savior?.

She knocked on the door a couple of times and walked in when nobody answered, not worried at all for the girl’s privacy, she was sure she was passed out or sleeping. Amber was, in fact, slumped on a couch with yesterday’s clothes on, there was an acrid smell of puke and sweat in the air as well as more bottles of booze around. 

Sophia sighed at the sight of the blonde and debated how to go about getting her out of her passed out state, then decided. 

_“Sorry, Amber.”_ She said grabbing hold of her arm with one hand and holding her wand with the other, then she apparated at once with the sleeping girl to her own room, so they could have a quiet talk. 

Apparition was not something she abused or used lightly, she kept it simple, never going too far, and at most using it for combat. Rarely did she ever apparated with someone else along, so it must have been a terrible experience to wake up like that from a hangover. 

As soon as they materialized inside her room on top of the Sanctuary, Amber fell on the floor. 

_“Aaaah! What’s going on!”_ She screamed and gasped, then her face went pale and she covered her mouth. The unpleasant feeling of being forced through a tiny gap in space rushing in a second after landing on the floor. 

_“I’m gonn-”_ She started and tried to move, but it came too fast. 

_Bleurgh!_

Sophia watched, unamused as the disaster of a woman puked all over her floor. The same disgusting pungent smell of booze and stomach acid reaching her nose, the older blonde falling on her ass by the side. 

_“Oh Gods…”_ She said taking out her wand again and cleaning everything with a quick Scourgify before her whole room was filled with the odor of puke. 

_“What the fuck was that!!??”_ Amber asked indignantly, with tears and puke on her face. _“Where am I?”_ She said, finally looking around her room. 

_“Relax, it’s early morning and I just brought you to my room so we can talk.”_ She explained to the girl, walking over to one of her desk drawers and grabbing a small glass vial and then a flask with water. 

_“Here, drink this, it will get rid of that hangover.”_ She said handing her the vial, then leaving the water flask on the floor next to the girl. 

It was a testament to how bad Amber must have felt that she drank the little potion quickly and without asking.

_“Ugh! Oh my god, what was that!?”_ She said immediately holding back another gag, but right then the potion took effect and her face showed relief as she started to feel better. _“Wow, that was great. I wish I had one of these for every day.”_

Sophia smiled at the antics of the older blonde, and merely just watched her in silence. 

Amber sighed and looked up at her, the effect of the potion had given her a healthy blush on her cheeks that Sophia noticed as she tried to clean herself. _“Thanks.”_ Said the blonde. 

_“Sit.”_ Sophia ordered, pointing at her big couch she hardly ever used. It suddenly looked like Amber was realizing her predicament, because after a defeated sigh and her face pale again, she stood up and walked over to the couch under the scowl of the Harpy mask. Her body moved stiffly. 

_“Uhm…”_ Started Amber after a second of silence, she had sat on the edge of the couch, too tense to sit back. 

_“You remember seeing me last night when you girls were with Eugene?”_ Sophia asked her. 

Amber nodded meekly. 

_“I saw that you kept drinking after that… you think being drunk will make anything better?”_ Sophia asked harshly. 

_“You wouldn’t understand… you probably never even got drunk in your life.”_ Spat Amber getting defensive and crossing her arms over her chest. 

_“Yeah, you are right. Just the thought of losing control like that is… terrifying.”_ Sophia admitted, getting a curious glance from Amber at her admission of fear. 

_“We all have our demons, I guess.”_ Sophia said with a sigh. She was looking down at the older blonde from her place standing in front of the couch. _“Frankie said that your mom is sick, what does she have?”_ She asked her. 

_“She’s diabetic, they had to take her leg away.”_ Amber told her, it sucked because she had nothing she could do with her magic for a diabetic. At least not in her knowledge. 

_“What did you do before marrying Negan?”_ She asked the girl. 

_“I just worked on the farms.”_

_“And your ex? Mark was it? What is he?”_ Sophia asked following the interrogation. 

The mention of the man made the girl even more teary-eyed, but she answered anyway. _“He was working there with me, but now he works as a guard, a Savior.”_

Soon she would be crying full, Sophia just knew it. 

_“You know if you are not happy with Negan, why not look for another way?”_ She asked. _“If Mark is now a Savior he will be better off now, between the two of you it would be more than enough for insulin, sure it would be tight but if you paid any attention… we don’t let people starve here.”_

Amber fell apart at that moment, not being able to utter a word between sobs. 

_Well, fuck._ Sophia thought in a little bit of panic. It wasn’t really a common thing for her to be soothing a crying person, but nonetheless she sat next to the blonde and placed a hesitant hand over her shoulder. 

_“Mark won’t even look at me!”_ Amber wailed and threw herself at Sophia in a tight hug, getting her tank top wet with tears and possibly snot. 

_Sigh..._

_“I don’t know Amber, how can I help you?”_ She just said, hoping her magic could fix it easily. She was feeling a little useless with the girl in her arms. 

_“You can’t!”_ Cried back the girl. _“Mark won’t ever forgive me and he is right! I screwed him! And he paid for my fuck up!”_ She continued sobbing. 

_“I’m sure Mark is no victim here, Amber. He knew exactly what he was doing and what would happen if you two were found out. I would say that the two of you fucked up.”_ She tried to help but it didn’t, if anything, the girl cried even harder. 

_“You know, when I don’t know what to do, I try thinking about things objectively.”_ Sophia kept going. _“The issue is that you need to help your mom as well as take care of yourself, right?”_ She tried, luckily, Amber’s sobs started to calm down and she tried to reign on her nasal secretions. To Sophia’s relief. 

_Sigh…_ She really didn’t like talking about this… _“You know…”_ She tried. 

_For fucks say… “Frankie says that Negan is quite… Handsome.”_ Sophia managed to say cringing deeply. _“Don’t you like it with him?”_

_“I don’t want Negan, I want Mark!”_ Complained the blonde and at that point, Sophia tried to keep the comparison to a child’s tantrum to herself. 

_“Ok, but Mark is a no go for now.”_ She countered and saw with an alert that the girl was on the verge of exploding in tears again. _“For now! I mean for the moment, it can change in the future.”_ She hurriedly tried to amend. 

_“Do you think Mark could forgive me someday?”_ Amber asked her while rubbing her eyes. 

_“Maybe, but if that is what you really want then you have to divorce Negan.”_ She countered logically. _“Can’t you do some other job in addition to the farming? Because, Amber, you will have to buckle up if you want to support your mother by yourself.”_

_“I can’t do anything! I’m a high school drop out, I was just starting interior decoration when the world fell apart and I wasn’t even that into it!”_ She complained. _“You probably were a kid, but back then it was so hard to find your way growing up, especially for a fuck up like me!”_ She said, the tears coming back as she dropped her face on her hands. 

With a sigh, Sophia lifted her head and noticed she could see her reflection on a standing mirror next to her desk. It was a curious image, mask, hat, and all. The Harpy was holding a crying beautiful girl on her home couch, and to boot it all it wasn’t like Amber would ever look at her in a romantic way, she felt a bit like in the friend zone right then.

_“What about enlisting? You know, I always recommend enlisting to anyone, it gets you the best benefits and you could get your mom’s medication. Plus, we got a few female lieutenants, I swear it’s not that bad.”_ She offered. 

_“I suck at fighting, I never even held a gun.”_ Amber countered.

_How!?_ Sophia asked herself.

_How had this woman gone through years of civilization collapse and never have held a weapon?_ She wondered in amazement. 

_“Well, how about you start training, it’s never too late to start and you never know when you might need it.”_ She offered, It wasn’t like Regina would send her to the road without any training. 

_“You know not every job as a Savior is about fighting. Oh! And look at that, Mark is a Savior too!”_

Amber seemed to calm considerably more now, surely the fantasy of regaining her lost love by enlisting sounded romantic to her, Sophia thought the girl would probably find that those things never worked out how one thinks. 

_“What if I enlist and I don’t have enough for mom or me? I’ll probably be more of a burden to them while I train.”_ She said with fear. 

_“Fine, if you focus on the medicine and if you don’t have enough for yourself...then you can ask me for help until your situation becomes more stable.”_ She promised, trying to get her to decide. 

_“You would!?”_ Amber asked her with elation. 

_“But you have to put in some work, I’m not going to be your new Negan. I’m trying to get you on your feet here.”_ Sophia said, trying to bring her expectations down. 

She didn’t know if the girl was understanding her because suddenly she threw herself over her in a tight hug again that made her blush. 

_“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”_ She cried in happiness.

_“Amber, Amber!”_ She tried to get her attention, after slapping her back awkwardly a couple of times. The girl finally let her go and looked at her beaming, 

_“I’ll ask Arat to train you and put you under her command, let me tell you, it won’t be even close to easy. She will come down very hard on you while training, she will have you running all kinds of stupid errands just to piss you off...You will probably have to prove yourself somehow to the other Saviors, they will only see you as his ex. It will be fucking hard work, but you will come out of it so much better. You have to be totally sure you want to do it.”_ She said trying to portray realistically what would she have to go through, Amber was not dissuaded by her warnings and just nodded vigorously. 

_“I can, I will, I promise. If you’ll help me you won’t regret it!”_ She promised, then grabbed both her hands and covered in hers. _“I’ll never forget this, thank you!”_ She repeated. Sophia just smiled and took in her changed face. 

_“I wanna be there when you divorce Negan by the way.”_ She told the blonde, just to see his face when he lost his youngest wife, and the prettiest if Sophia had to be honest. 

* * *

Negan was in the middle of breakfast grinning cockily to his wives as they tended to him, his face showing signs of recently waking up, it was the perfect time when they arrived at the lounge. He stopped mid-bite in mild surprise when he saw Amber walk in with Sophia by her side, the blonde’s face changed with resolve and hope, far from what it had been for the last few days. 

_“Well, what’s the meaning of this? You wooing my wives now, Sweetpea?”_ He asked them, setting his fork on the table in wait. 

Sophia just stayed there a small step back, letting the older girl do the job, Amber on the other side gathered some strength and breathed in dramatically. 

_“Negan...I want a divorce.”_ She simply declared, which made Frankie and Tanyia burst out in laughter immediately, but not Negan. He was caught by surprise, so he stood up and walked over to her, really close as he usually did. 

_“What happened Darling? Don’t I make you happy? I mean I know things have been rocky, but what are you gonna do?”_ He asked her in his slick ways, placing a tender hand under her chin, it looked so big next to the blonde. 

_“I want to make a living for myself.”_ Amber explained, glancing back at her. _“I’ll enlist to be a Savior.”_ She told him resolutely, which made the brunette and the redhead laugh even harder. 

Negan gave Sophia a questioning look and all she could do was shrug, he couldn’t see her giant smile behind her scowling mask. 

_“I never forced any of you to do anything you don't want.”_ He said faking sadness. _“So if that is what you want, babe, go for it.”_ He said giving her a last kiss, and then giving Sophia a very unamused glance, she smiled even more at that. 

Sophia stifled a laugh at the very transparent displeasure of the man, and gave Amber a few friendly pats on her back, making the blond turn towards her. She was blushing profusely. 

_“I’m going to look for Arat and tell her in advance, you get your stuff ready, only the necessary and go find her.”_ She told her, giving the blond a last hug. 

_“Thank you.”_ Amber said, then released her to ran out of the lounge.

_“I can tell you are smiling behind that mask.”_ He said menacingly. 

Sophia didn’t worry about it one bit. Instead, after giving Frankie a wink, she turned and left feeling like she had done her good job for the day. 

* * *

_“Arat!”_ She called and sprinted the rest of the way towards the woman, she was on the training compound practicing some kind of fighting with another Savior. 

_“Just the badass I was looking for.”_ She said as she came up to her. Arat dismissed the man she was fighting and turned towards her. 

_“What is it?”_ She asked, expecting. 

_“What is it what?”_ Sophia asked back, faking innocent. 

_“You clearly have something you want to ask, I’ll say right now, it won’t be cheap.”_ She warned her. 

_“It won’t be easy.”_ She countered. _“You know that young blonde bomb that Negan married?”_

_“Yeah, the one who screwed Mark.”_ Arat said curtly. 

_“I want to ask you a favor.”_ Sophia said simply, and Arat’s face turned sour when she guessed what it was. 

_“Not another one of your rescues.”_ She said dismissing her and starting to walk away. 

_“Wait! It’s not a rescue, she just wants to enlist! I just want you to train her and get her on her feet, maybe look out for her, you know so she doesn’t get herself killed.”_ She said hurriedly walking behind Arat. The woman turned around quickly and stared at her in the eyes, she was not amused by the favor she was asking. 

_“Fine, but I want something magical.”_ She said. _“I want a sword like yours.”_ She declared. 

_“I can’t make a sword like mine...but I can improvise a bewitched weapon, or better yet how about a machete? I have a cool machete my old master made once.”_ She offered, it was a good offer too, that was a great machete. Arat tried and failed to hide her glee at the thought of a magical edge. 

_“I want a vest like yours too, no! a full leather jacket like that. Dragon leather, bitch.”_ She demanded, trying to reach for more. Sophia didn’t mind, she had tons of dragonhide stuff. 

_“It’s dragonhide. What I use is more like a corset kind of armor, it will be better protection than a jacket, dragonhide jackets are just fancy clothing, although they do provide some magical protection.”_ She explained. 

_“Whatever I want both. And I’ll make your girl into a baby harpy.”_ She promised, offering her hand, Sophia shook it and smiled.

It was an expensive deal though. 

_“You better make her something worthy, I’m giving you a lot of great shit.”_

_“The machete, the armor, and jacket, I want it by the end of the day.”_ Promised Arat with a big grin. 

* * *

After seeing that Amber was well within Arat’s claws, Sophia wished her luck and left the Sanctuary to deliver the big Machine gun to Regina. 

The woman told her that she had talked with Arat and had been advised that she could place it as far as two thousand yards and still be effective, so she was scouting angles that would provide it a view of the outpost in case of an attack. They decided that Sophia would help set it up so that it’s well camouflaged when they chose a location. 

Regina was in good humor after she told her about convincing one of Negan’s wives to divorce him then enlisting in their ranks and Sophia thought that maybe Regina had become interested in the blonde too, all of the female leaders often tried to convince other females to enlist too, so the spoiled young beauty was surely going to become well known among the Saviors one way or another. For Regina, it meant a sort of PR story for recruiting females, they just had to make sure the girl was able to live up to it. 

After describing the face of their boss a few times at the request of a laughing Regina, the Harpy said farewell to her older friend and to the Saviors in Shephard’s plaza, then took off on her broom to continue her day. She had an important appointment with the king at his court. 

* * *

From high above in the air over the Kingdom, its people were having a day like any other, living out the early years of the new world oblivious of the true power they served. They knew not of the Saviors who controlled their lands and permitted them to call it theirs, most of them never heard of the name Negan and much less they imagined that a powerful and infamous young witch surveilled them under the disguise of a spell among the clouds.

They spent their days farming, training, and overall working on keeping the Kingdom the most beautiful of the communities of the east coast. 

At least, in Sophia’s eyes.

She wasn’t there to ruin that illusion for the people of the Kingdom, neither to spoil the King’s secrets, it was part of their deal after all. So when Sophia dropped on the ground straight from her broom and landed on her feet with a practiced cushioning charm, she made sure to do so in an adequate place where no one would hear and moved carefully so as not to alert any sharp-eyed citizen. The disillusionment charm wasn’t more than a very good camouflage, after all. 

The blind search for her mother had led her to suspect someone missing from Rick’s group named Morgan could be there, and he was last seen going after Carol. She looked around curiously, wondering if by chance she would catch sight of the black bald man who carried a cane or a stick, as Gavin had put it but she caught no one matching the description so she moved on. 

Sophia calmly walked past the Kingdom’s security under the disguise of the charm and continued through the halls of the big school building, towards what had once been the school’s auditorium. There was just one person standing guard in front of the double doors to the King’s court, a young man just a little older than her by the name of Benjamin, who she recognized from the drops. He had no chance of stopping her even if he knew she was there, not after she put him under the Confundus charm.

_Such sloppy security._ She thought, amused. 

_“Be a lamb and take me to your king.”_ She ordered Benjamin and even though he could not see the origin of her voice, he diligently turned about and opened the doors wide, walking in and towards a point in the middle of the auditorium among the rows of seats. 

The King’s court was mostly in the dark, they used the stage lighting to add drama to the scene. Rows of seats went from the entrance door to the small stage, where the King sat on a wooden throne backed by some of his guards who stood behind the throne, all fully armed which was not how she remembered. On his left hand, a loosely held silver chain snaked its way to the collar of the biggest cat Sophia knew and frankly, loved. 

Ezekiel was quietly listening to a big woman talk from further down the rows near the stage, the beautiful Shiva lying regally next to him and she also recognized Jerry and Richard among the fully decked protection. 

_Not as sloppy as I thought, I guess._ She thought. 

Everyone went silent when Benjamin interrupted them by walking in and watched him casually move towards the stage, expecting him to say something, but the young man suddenly came to his senses and found himself confused as to what he was supposed to do. 

_“What is it, young Benjamin?”_ Asked Ezekiel, pulling on the chains of Shiva, who had stood up and was looking towards Benjamin with a low growl.

_“I...I’m sorry, my King. I thought-”_ Benjamin started, but at that moment Shiva had no more and began roaring and pawing at the air menacingly, pulling on the chain in Ezekiel’s hand. 

The sudden attitude of the tiger made everyone visibly nervous, and all the guards tensed up as well. 

_“Nabila.”_ Called the King at the woman who had been interrupted by the scene. _“I thank you for your report and apologize for cutting it short. You are dismissed, my dear.”_ He said, his mood suddenly darkened. 

Shiva kept her menacing attitude and on guard, her body tense and pulling at the chain that kept her by the King’s side. 

_“Benjamin, come my boy. Stand by your King.”_ Ordered Ezekiel, and the confused boy followed his command. 

Sophia watched the whole scene pleasantly surprised. 

_That damn tiger just ratted me out, that is a first._ She thought surprised, and the king had been quick to understand his companion as well, it seemed. 

Nabila walked back through the rows and to the door, where she had entered and closed the doors behind her, at which point she lifted the camouflage charm off of her and waved casually at the king’s court. 

_“Have I said already how much I fucking love that tiger?”_ Sophia exclaimed, walking down the rows to get closer to the King.

_“That’s far enough, Sorceress.”_ Spat Jerry, the big man was the only one of the other three guards that didn’t hold a rifle in his arms, choosing to keep his big double axe instead. 

_“Hey Jerry, Richard._ ” She said waving at the guards, she couldn’t take Jerry seriously if she tried, then went back to the King. _“And of course, Your Grace”_ She finished giving the King a deep bow in her usual exaggerated, mocking way. 

_“Harpy…”_ Said the King, bitterly. _“I would appreciate you not bewitching my men the next time you chose to spit on our deal, by coming inside my walls.”_

Benjamin had already caught up with what had happened and was giving her a wary, but mean look. _“He’ll be fine.”_ She said dismissively. 

_“I would like to know.”_ Continued the King. _“What does your master, Negan, think of this offense to the deal which we held for over two years in peace? Not the first one, I remind you.”_

_“My master… I don’t like that, Ezekiel.”_ She answered sharply. _“I would rather say what we have is more like… A partnership, yes, we share goals.”_ Sophia argued. 

_“Besides, no one saw me get in if that is what you are afraid of, King.”_ She said, returning the taunts. _“I came for an audience with the King of the Kingdome, that is all.”_

_“Then state your business and begone, witch.”_ Snarled Richard with little patience. 

_“Wooow.”_ Sophia said paying the offended. _“The balls on some of your guards, Ezekiel. Maybe you should put a muzzle on your dog before I do it.”_ She threatened casually, twirling her long wand between her fingers, but the King never acknowledged her request.

_“My right-hand man makes a good point. Make it quick already, no one welcomes you here.”_

Sophia sighed exaggeratedly and walked towards one of the seats near the stage, then sat down casually, leaning back and placing her feet on the row in front.

_“You know…”_ She started, making a point of dancing around the subject. _“I was around and, well it’s such a nice day. I thought, why not check on things with the King?”_

No one gave her the pleasure of baiting, they remained silent, waiting for her to get to the point. Shiva’s growl still echoed in the auditorium. 

_“So…”_ She continued. _“How have the meetings with Gavin been going?”_ Purposely keeping the subject vague. 

_“I’m sure you are well informed by your men, there has been friction, but both sides are working on stopping it.”_ Ezekiel explained, relaxing a little. 

_“Yeah? I’m sure it’s nothing though, right?”_ She said waving off the issue. _“I mean, that Jared guy, am I right? I swear I’ll have him puking his guts out one day.”_ She said and forced a loud laugh that made everyone uncomfortable, they did not laugh with her. 

_“Quite.”_ The King just said. 

_“What a fucking tool. I just hope Gavin doesn’t mind.”_ She continued, the whole aimless and casual conversation was getting on everyone’s nerves and she was enjoying it. 

_“I assure you, that Richard has been warned about keeping his attitude in check and it won’t happen again.”_ Ezekiel said bitterly. 

_“Richard?”_ Asked Sophia, playing the innocent. _“I thought it was someone else who was the issue, some new guy…”_

No one answered her, the King surely was getting an idea of where she was going by now.

_“He sure is making a name for himself, right? How did Gavin call him? Sensei?”_ She asked, and waited for an answer. 

No one seemed to have anything to say about the subject all of a sudden. 

_See, this is just the shit that tells me I would find something odd here if I could read minds._ Sophia lamented. If only she could read minds the way her old master did, as she was now, it would probably kill whoever she tried doing it to. 

The long stretching silence between the King and the Harpy was making his guards nervous and putting them on edge, their weapons on the ready. 

_“You are uncharacteristically tight-lipped about this Morgan fellow, I must say. Your Grace.”_ Sophia said sharply, her voice becoming slightly more steely and the echo of it seemed sinister in the auditorium. 

_“I’d rather keep him away from your talons, Harpy. Is that not clear? I don’t know what interest you have in my friend but between these walls, I have the final say. Respect that, witch, or taint the goodwill we have achieved through our longstanding deal and cooperation.”_ Answered the King, it was ballsy of him to make such a threat to her. The comment made her chest swell and her blood warm. 

_“You know what? I don’t think so, Ezekiel. I would like to meet this esteemed friend of yours.”_ She demanded, sitting straight on the seat for the first time and disregarding his wish.

_“I believe Morgan is out on duty today, and might not be as easy to reach.”_ Ezekiel tried to explain as straight as he could, but she could tell he was lying now. A smile crept within the Harpy mask. 

_“I can either go find him myself, or I can wait for him on this seat right here. Your choice.”_ She said pointing down to the armrest of the seat she was seating on, it was a veiled threat on his people and Ezekiel caught on to it fast, so after a few seconds, he signaled his youngest guard. 

_“Benjamin, go fetch Morgan. He has the honor of being summoned by the Harpy herself._ ” He said, but by the tone in his voice, it seemed like the honor was little more than a cup of piss to the King. Sophia smiled inside the glaring mask of the Harpy and waited patiently. 

Nor the King, neither his guards offered her any words while they waited for Benjamin to return with the man for her, so she entertained herself by conjuring little birds and having them fly near the tiger, which seemed to entertain Shiva very much. 

Eventually, Benjamin came back and brought a black man in tow, he was smart enough to get him in straight to the stage to keep him as far away from her as possible. The man looked nervous as hell and was completely unarmed, he didn’t look like a fighter to Sophia.

_“This is Morgan?”_ She asked skeptically, looking him up and down. _“Where is the famed cane thing?”_

_“As you might have heard, it was taken by Jar-”_ Answered the King curtly. 

_“Yeah, I would like to hear it from Morgan.”_ She said quickly, cutting him off. _“Well, Morgan? What happened to your stick?”_ She asked the man, mocking him. Morgan was sweating profusely and she swore she could see his hand tremble. 

_“It was taken by Jared.”_ Repeated the man lamely. Sophia didn’t know why but she felt the urge to torture that man until he confessed at that moment. 

_“And if I was to produce one, would you woe us with your skills?”_ She asked the man and saw him get visibly more nervous. 

_“ENOUGH OF THIS FARSE!”_ Bellowed Ezekiel slamming his own cane against the wooden floor of the stage, Shiva roared mightily, accentuating her master’s command. 

_“I had Morgan brought here for your peruse, now explain yourself Harpy! What are you after?”_ Demanded the King, and all three of his guards took his anger as a sign to point guns at her. 

Sophia sighed and stood up. 

_“Fine, your grace._ ” She said almost mockingly. _“Have it your way.”_ She said and walked a couple of careful steps towards the stage under the sight of the rifles, then looked at the man they had brought, trying to take good notice of his face to discern his honesty. 

_“I’ve heard about you.”_ She started, getting his attention. _“How’s your friend, Rick Grimes?”_ She asked at once and tried to gauge his reaction.

_“Wh...who?”_ He asked in confusion, the man was all nerves and sweat. _“I mean. No, I’m not, I don’t know any Rick Grimes.”_

If possible the man looked even more confused and she didn’t identify any intention of deceiving her in his face. He was either a great liar or truly had never heard of Rick. 

Sophia huffed in frustration and turned around ready to leave, her good humor gone. 

_“Is something the matter, witch?”_ Asked the King in a much better mood. _“Is my man not what you expected?”_ He asked and she knew he was mocking her. 

She turned around and watched them closely. _“I am looking for a woman named Carol, short hair, light eyes, she is said to be a capable fighter and not someone to mess with.”_ She stated and thought the King’s reaction betrayed no previous knowledge of her mother’s description. 

_“I’ll reward anyone who leads me to her, I can give you anything with my magic.”_ She said, trying not to sound too desperate, but also hoping to temp one of the guards or even the king. _“I can brew potions that can make your dreams come true.”_ She finished, trying to entice them to collaborate with her.

None of the guards showed any sign of interest, only the King. 

_“And why is this Carol so important to you, Harpy?”_ Asked Ezekiel. 

_“That’s not any of your fucking business.”_ She simply said. 

_“If I help you find this woman, would that be enough to release us of our responsibilities to the Saviors?”_ Asked the king. 

_“In short, No.”_ Sophia said. _“The Kingdom resides within our lands, it would be more accurate to say that the Kingdom is our responsibility. That is our view on the subject. Ask something else.”_

_“There is nothing else that matters…”_ Simply said the King sadly. _“I or my men know nothing of a woman with such a description, but I’ll keep it in mind.”_

_“I can make it worth, I can make it matter too. You will not regret it.”_ Sophia finally said and turned to leave again. _“Which is not something I could say if I find you kept her from me, Ezekiel.”_

With that, she apparated on the roof of the school, right after walking past the doors of the auditorium and called for her broom. Very annoyed by the waste of time. 

She still thought she should have just taken the man and invaded his mind forcefully to confirm, but she was rather sure this was not one of Rick’s people, they tended to be far more capable in general than that. Even Eugene seemed more competent than the man she had just met. 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wanted to do a double drop, but this chapter took a little more work when I revised it and also it ended up being longer.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

Chapter 16

Sophia flew against a background of a beautiful sunset that painted the edges of the clouds gold, enjoying the soothing breeze of fresh air as it chilled her body, that privilege was only hers as the only witch with a broom in the area. She was heading west to the Sanctuary from the Kingdom where she had been hoping to find a clue about her mother’s face.

The search for her mother, although very recently started, felt like it was going nowhere. Sophia with all her power could only hope to guess and search and try to find clues or come upon her by pure luck, there wasn’t a spell in her knowledge that would point her directly to her although she knew there should be.

_ There are always ways with magic, there is always a twist that can overcome the seemingly impossible.  _ She thought. All she needed was the knowhow and the will, but she knew that one way or another they would meet again. 

Who would have thought that her mother’s path in life would take her so close to her lost daughter, as she had talked over with Eugene, the man believed a series of miraculous coincidences and circumstances had brought her mother’s group to his group and finally to DC. For such a science-oriented man to identify destiny…

Fate had been something Sophia considered at times when she thought of what she lived through and how she ended up there with Negan, it came to mind when Sophia thought of how many times she should have died, how many times she should have given up but she kept moving forward. The question that even then in her altered and lonely state she asked herself, why did she keep going? Why did she get up again and moved if it was only to prepare for the next night of fighting and running? There was no direction that she followed, not objective, she just fought to survive even beyond her limits and it led her to Negan which in turn led her to Sanctuary and eventually her mother. 

_ Thanks to that something that pushed me to survive and hold on, brought me to my mission in life too.  _ Sophia thought as she moved fast under the clouds. 

She closed in on the Sanctuary and took a quick fly around the compounds, watching as the last of the workers finished the day, most of them already inside mingling and resting. Finally, she dropped on the roof of the Sanctuary and right through the roof window to her room that allowed her to get in from the sky. 

Just that morning her usually lonely room had been visited by the blonde Amber, who was in serious need of a friendly shoulder, but now was back to being her private working and resting place out of the reaches of anyone but her with her magic. 

She stood there for a second, aware of the thing next to Glenn and underneath the sheets, hidden to all but her by a no-maj repelling charm that she had placed the night before, then looked back through the roof window.

_ There’s still light left outside…  _ Sophia thought, so she decided to apparate straight to one of her usual spots near and above the main area of the Sanctuary. Where, to her surprise, the people were gathering in quiet murmur and she immediately knew there was something serious going on. 

Sophia looked around trying to guess what was going on. A cold tension setting on her skin. 

Dwight was prepping the furnace and that meant someone was going to get the iron, but she didn’t really know who. Then she saw Laura, who was watching from the first floor next to a very scared Eugene, so she disapparated again and apparated next to Laura, who didn’t even flinch at her sudden materialization as opposed to Eugene who would have bolted if it wasn't for Laura’s hand on holding him in place. 

_ “Sorry Eugene, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  _ She said as greetings.  _ “What’s going on Laura?”  _

_ “The doctor is going to get the iron.”  _ Explained the blonde lieutenant. The news caught her by surprise, Doctor Carson was hardly someone to do something so stupid to deserve such punishment.

_ “What the hell? What happened?”  _ Sophia asked her a little worried about the old man.

_ “I don’t know.”  _ Laura simply said, and Sophia got the feeling that she didn’t care much about what was going to happen to the doctor.  _ “Something to do with Sherry I think.” _

Sophia huff in exasperation at the disinterest of the blonde and spared a glance at Eugene, he looked back at her with his usual nervous fear.  _ “I’ll find out myself.”  _ She said and apparated straight into the middle of the crowd with a loud snap that she heard the tail end of, as she appeared right in front of the furnace. 

Some workers greeted her loudly and some even bowed their heads, Sophia looked around and saw that Arat was there along with a very tired looking Amber and she had to suppress a smile, then she turned towards the furnace where Dwight was quietly holding the iron over the flames. Last she had heard of the man was before he left to find Sherry. 

_ “Dwight, what the fuck happened?”  _ She asked. The scarred man didn’t pay her much attention, he never stopped giving her the back or even looked at her eyes, only giving her the smallest glance in her direction as a sign of recognition. 

_ What the fuck?... _

_ “I didn’t do anything! I swear, this has to be a misunderstanding!”  _ Came the voice of the doctor as he was dragged by two burly Saviors. 

_ “Miss Harpy! I beg of you, there has to be a mistake, please do something!”  _ Begged doctor Carson stretching his hand towards her, but they wouldn’t let him get close to her. He already looked like he had been beaten for a while. 

_ “Move aside sweetpea, daddy’s gotta work.”  _ Came the voice of Negan from behind her and he gently pushed her aside with the help of Lucille.

Negan walked up to the doctor and watched him closely with a terrifying grin on his face.

_ “I didn’t do anything, I’m Negan! I love living here! I wouldn't risk that for anything!”  _ Begged the doctor but he ignored him in favor of casually swinging Lucille back and slamming it hard on the doctor’s arm, Sophia could hear the sound of his arm breaking right before the tired screams of the old man. It felt to her like she had to do something. 

_ But if he did betray us…  _ She thought, paralyzed in place. 

_ “Really? Because we found this lovely note tucked away in your desk.”  _ Countered Negan as he showed a small piece of paper to the man.

_ “I don’t know what that is!”  _ Immediately said the terrified doctor, Sophia quickly walked up to Negan and took the little paper from his hands to read it while Negan kept beating on the old man, the sound of each beating followed by more pained grunts.

It was a thank you note in loopy, girly handwriting. Sophia looked back at Dwight and he was still keeping his eyes on the furnace. 

_ “Is this Sherry’s?”  _ She asked back to Negan, interrupting the beating. 

But the man didn’t need to nod for her to know. Negan took his time walking over to Dwight, who handed him a pair of gloves he used to handle the hot iron, then walked back to the doctor. 

_ “You let the door open and let my puppy out.”  _ Started Negan putting on his gloves. 

_ “You knew she wasn’t happy with Daryl being here so you helped her get him out.”  _

_ “No! Why would I?”  _ Countered the doctor. 

_ “You let him out, so you could try to move in on her, that greedy little pecker of yours is gonna get you the iron now.”  _ Threatened Negan. 

_ “But I didn’t! She could have done it by herself, she probably helped him on her way out.”  _ Pleaded the old man. 

_ “I saw Sherry near Daryl’s box the day she ran out, I didn’t see the doctor.”  _ Sophia offered, trying to argue for him. She didn’t believe one second that the old man had done something that stupid. 

Negan turned to Sophia giving her a condescending look.  _ “Sherry told everything to Dwighty boy before she was torn apart.”  _ He argued, and Sophia had to look at Dwight in shock. Sherry was dead and Dwight had been involved, and now the doctor… what? Was he paying for it? 

_ “What? And Dwight is the only witness?”  _ She argued.  _ “What if he’s lying, he should have gone with Laura as she suggested!”  _ She said angrily, this was all again Negan being stupid about Dwight. 

_ “Why would he? What would he get out of lying? He already paid for Daryl’s escape and came out in the right frame of mind from his own time in the box, is that right Dwight?”  _ Asked Negan. 

Dwight barely nodded but he said loudly.  _ “Yup.”  _ It infuriated Sophia that there was something clearly going on with the mand and Negan was about to punish the doctor just on Dwight’s word. 

_ “If Dwight is lying I’ll just burn his other side until he dies, he knows this so why would he lie?”  _ Asked Negan, and Sophia had nothing to say to that, she didn’t understand why he could possibly target the doctor or anyone for that matter if Sherry was already dead. 

_ “If Dwight is lying, and in time I’ll fucking know if he is, then I’m going to be the one who deals with him.”  _ She promised, giving Dwight a death stare, that seemed to get him out of his mind and he gave her a defying glare. 

_ “I can’t prove the doctor is innocent, he clearly has all the evidence against him, but I still believe him better than that fuckup.”  _ She finished pointing at Dwight.

Negan walked over to her and faced her straight and close, everyone from Saviors to workers was present and observing the discussion. It wasn’t something Sophia ever wanted to happen, not between the two of them and not in front of everyone like that.  _ “We all know that you have it in for Dwighty boy, but you have to accept that he has earned his spurs and has been nothing but a diligent lieutenant.”  _ Argued Negan.

_ “Fine, I’ll take the iron in place of the doctor.”  _ She finished, it was more of an impulse decision, soon after realizing what she had just said. Her skin froze in expectation for what she had just signed up for. 

Everyone was silenced by her declaration, she looked around and saw the shock on their faces, for many workers it would be their first glimpse of the Harpy’s face. Not even mentioning the first time she took punishment like the rest of them. 

Negan stared at her in surprise for a few seconds, and then came up to her. She didn’t fail to notice how Dwight took this opportunity to hand him the red hot iron.

_ Fucking Dwight.  _ She thought he would surely enjoy it. 

Negan grabbed it with his gloved hand and kept looking at her as if thinking about something. 

_ “You know it would have to be on the other side, there’s no point in doing it over the old one.”  _ He said quietly, suddenly there was a hint of concern on his face. 

Sophia nodded stiffly, she did not trust herself to be able to say anything without her voice quivering. Then she slowly moved her hand over the mask, commanding the feathery clasp around her head to let go and it did. She reluctantly removed her hand and with it came the mask of the Harpy. 

Many gasped at the sight of her angrily marked face, and when she glanced around she saw the many faces of the workers reflect concern and surprise at her visage. 

She left the mask hanging from the hilt of her sword and then took off her pointy hat so that it wouldn’t get in the way. It suddenly felt like she was naked in front of everyone, younger than ever and somehow Sophia couldn’t help but lament the state of her hair, which was usually a mess since it was always covered so she tried to flip it to her right side to cover some of her ugly scarred face where no hair grew. 

_ “Don’t do it!”  _ Someone shouted in anguish amongst the workers and others agreed loudly. 

_ “Don’t hurt the Harpy!”  _ A woman cried.  _ “You can’t!”  _ She pleaded, making others agree with her with shouts and cries. 

_ “Leave her alone!”  _ A man shouted in anger, Sophia saw the other Saviors were starting to get nervous at the display. 

_ “Don’t touch the Harpy!”  _ Said a big man with a black leather apron pushing to the front, but some of the Saviors pushed back and Sophia could see that the situation was getting out of control. 

Through all this, Negan kept his eyes on hers, she thought that she could see a hint of pride in his eyes when they locked eyes.

Suddenly Negan lifted Lucille in the air without taking his eyes from her, and everyone quieted down, waiting for his verdict. 

_ “Believe me, no one here loves this beautiful little lady as much as me…”  _ He said placing his hand tenderly on her face, right on the scarred side.  _ “We understand each other, we respect each other and we share the same goal. To save you.”  _ Negan said, making her heart race a little when she heard the kind of words that they rarely shared, in all their eternal banter there were usually things left unsaid but equally felt. 

Then Negan turned around, handled Lucille to one of the Saviors, and addressed the people.  _ “You might not realize it now, but the reason she is willing to take the iron, is that she believes in the rules.”  _ He said. 

_ “Because the rules keep us alive!”  _ Negan shouted and everyone echoed.

_ “The rules keep us alive.”  _ Everyone repeated.

_ “So it pains me but if she made this decision, she made it herself, free. So I’ll do it.”  _ He concluded, and many of the workers started whispering among themselves, then Negan turned and walked over to Dwight. 

_ “You better be shooting straight Dwighty boy, because there is nothing on this earth like the rage of a witch.”  _ He warned him. Despite the fear for what was coming, Sophia felt a little proud when she heard that statement. 

Finally, Negan turned towards her with the red hot iron still in his right hand, he stood in front of her and caressed her scarred right side again but this time moving her hair to the other side so it was left in the open. 

_ “That’s much better, you look prettier with the hair over your left side.”  _ He commented. 

And without any warning, Negan pushed the red hot iron against her left upper arm, which made every muscle on her body tense and she tried to move but he held her in place. 

_ “Almost done sweetpea.”  _ He said, Sophia could hear her skin sizzling against the iron and she tried her hardest to hold back a scream of pain.

Then suddenly it was over, and she looked back at him in shock. He had done it on her arm instead of her face. _ “Why?”  _ She asked, confused. 

_“You always wear sleeveless anyway.”_ He said, giving her a wink and then a hug carefully trying to avoid the burned arm then he walked away. 

Sophia stood there reeling from the pain and trying to hold back from touching her arm and showing any sign of weakness in front of everyone. Suddenly all the workers started clapping and cheering for her, they called the names of the Harpy and Negan and they shouted about how lucky they were to have them as their leaders. 

Sophia tried to ignore it, and slowly, as to not anger her pulsating burning wound on her left arm, took the mask from where it hung over her sword and placed it back on her face then felt how the feathers extended around her head and encased her head in the familiar protection. 

_ “Here.”  _ Someone said at her side handing her the black pointy hat. It was Arat, who was looking at her with an amused expression on her face. 

_ “What?”  _ Sophia asked, trying to sound fine.

_ “Always so dramatic, you two.”  _ Arat said, giving her a friendly pat on her back.

_ “I’ll go by your place later for the stuff I promised.”  _ Sophia told her, she hadn’t forgotten. 

_ “Sure.”  _ Arat said and left. Everyone was starting to disperse, but many of the workers and Saviors tried to give her a sign of acknowledgment, either by patting her on the back or bowing their heads in deference. The doctor had been taken to his office, he was too weak to speak but she still wanted to have a talk with him about the situation. 

_ “I knew I should have gone with that loser.”  _ Laura told her when she came down with Eugene by her side.  _ “I bet he never even found her. But the note thing is weird.” _

“Calligraphy is a sure way of establishing ID if one can compare more than one sample.” Commented Eugene unhelpfully. 

_ “Yeah well whatever, he shouldn’t have gone alone to get his ex, that’s out of the question.”  _ Laura finished. 

She couldn’t do any more than a stiff nod. 

_ “Gotta say, you are taking it surprisingly well. That looks like extensive trauma.”  _ Eugene said, giving her a raised eyebrows look of concern, shifting from her wounded arm to her masked face. 

_ I’m not.  _ Sophia thought. The trembling of her body was hard to control and her muscles were weak, she felt like she was on the verge of passing out but she pushed herself to appear fine.

_ “Don’t think you can take down a witch so easily.”  _ She said, trying to sound strong. 

_ “That’s right, never underestimate the Harpy, Eugene.”  _ Laura said with a smile and slapped hard on the back of the man. She didn’t know what the man thought of it, but Sophia didn’t care anymore, she was hardly taking the pain and shock well. 

Sophia placed the hat again on her head and walked over to the infirmary without saying goodbye, where she found the doctor lying on a cot alone and in pain. 

_ “What a fucking mess.”  _ She said tiredly coming up to the man, doctor Carson opened his beaten eyes and merely nodded. 

_ “I took a bunch of painkillers, so I’m a bit out of it.”  _ He tried to excuse himself. 

_ “I’ll patch you up Doc. But you better not have helped Sherry or I’ll be very disappointed.”  _ She warned him. 

_ “If you had any doubt I did, you wouldn’t have taken the fall for me...Thank you, by the way, I’m forever in your debt.”  _ Said the doc weakly.

_ “Don’t go doing anything stupid about this ok? I’ll deal with Dwight if he tried to frame you for some reason.”  _ She said as she started by mending his broken arm. 

The doctor sighed in relief as soon as his broken arm was healed.  _ “We never had even a simple argument, I don’t know why someone would lie like that. But I’m sure he is for some reason.”  _ He said tiredly. 

_ “Well, be careful around him and don’t show any sign of resentment.”  _ Sophia advised the doc, patting him on the shoulder. 

_ “Here.”  _ She said, taking a small container from the inside of her hat.  _ “You can use this paste over the bruises on your body and they will go.”  _

The doctor took the little potion from her hand and thanked her again, this time more profusely which she tried to stop with little results. 

_ “Doc, do you think you could patch up my arm?”  _

_ “Can’t you do it faster?”  _ He asked, confused. 

_ “Yeah…But I want to do this one the regular way, otherwise, it would be for nothing.” _

The doctor patched her up slowly trying to work through the pain of the beating he had received, but eventually, he was finished and gave her a cream to apply every day. When he was done, she thanked him and left him there, it was already getting late and she still had things to do so Sophia headed for Arat’s room and found she was waiting for her impatiently. 

_ “Well? Did you bring it?”  _ She asked excitedly.

_ “I have it in my room, grab my hand and I'll take you there.”  _ She said, extending her arm to her and waiting. 

_ “Ugg, I hate that shit.”  _ Arat said suddenly doubtful, but Sophia gave her no choice when she grabbed her hand and forcefully apparated her inside her place. 

_ “Oh my god.”  _ Arat managed before putting a hand on her mouth, trying to get control of her body, she watched her amused. 

_ “See that small wardrobe next to my bed?”  _ She said pointing near her queen size bed.  _ “It’s bigger on the inside, there’s a bunch of dragonhide shit in there.”  _ Sophia told her as she carefully sat down on her couch near where she had sat with Amber and removed her mask, hat, and boots, resting in the comfort of her room. 

Her entire body was shivering and she felt a little feverish, the whole experience had left her tired and sleepy. 

_ “Jesus fuck that fucking bed looks amazing.”  _ Arat commented at the giant tall mattress and comfortably looking covers then walked over to the wardrobe, opened and let out a long whistle. 

_ “You are fucking stocked, what do you do with this shit if you always wear the same?”  _ She asked, taking out dresses, blouses, jackets, robes, dress robes, and throwing them on the bed.  _ “Do they all fit?”  _ She asked looking at the questionable sizes. 

_ “I can make them fit, and I have them just in case, what if I need to make an impression or something?”  _ She argued, in truth, much of what she had was scavenged and stored in her large storage compartments, she had done so just because she thought it looked cool or pretty. Sophia never felt like dressing up to go outside or anything, maybe she would try them if she was bored but there was no need for them really. She usually wore tight pants and a tight sleeveless with a dragonhide corset underneath and leather boots, sometimes she changed for some ankle-high boots but the kind she used never really went too high, it the outdoors kind. 

Arat kept digging through her stuff as if they were hers but Sophia didn’t bother to stop her, instead, she would make some comment or another. When she finally took out all her dragonhide stuff, Arat started sorting the varied jackets she had. 

_ “Fucking god, Sophia they are all for women too. Why do you keep this stuff locked, you would look amazing in this.”  _ She complained, showing her a tight fit black hide jacket that had a similar neckline to Negan’s.

_ “I don’t want to be compared to Negan.”  _ She simply said. Arat gave her a raised eyebrow look and then went on to try a few of them while she watched her. 

_ “I get it, you two have a whole father-daughter thing going on.”  _ She commented as she tried a red jacket with white details. 

_ “Gross, don’t say that. He will start to believe it.”  _ She dismissed the notion with a tired wave. 

_ “Do you have something to drink here? Something with a kick?”  _ Asked Arat, the usually tough woman was getting rather comfy trying out clothes now. 

_ “I don’t drink alcohol, but I can give you a glass of water.”  _ She offered the woman. 

_ “Ugh, forget it.”  _ Then Arat kneeled down and from her ankle she took a small flask and took a sip from it, making a face at the strong taste.  _ “Wanna try?”  _ She offered, with her voice strained. 

_ “No chance. Drink your dirty ankle water yourself.”  _ She said laughing at the woman.  _ “How was Amber?” _

_ “She was motivated at least, but might as well be a stick of butter, she’s so soft.”  _ Arat commented.  _ “I like it though, I hope she is up for the challenge.”  _

_ “Yeah, I think Regina likes the idea too.”  _ She said thinking of her earlier conversation

_ “Oh, check the pockets of that one.”  _ She told Arat when she picked a black dragonhide jacket with bony spikes all down the arms and on the shoulders. Arat obeyed her and from one of the side zippers, she took a pair of similar leather gloves with spikes for knuckles. 

_ “Jesus christ Sophia I could rip someone’s face off with this shit!”  _ Arat said amazed. 

_ “You want it?”  _ She offered, feeling generous. 

_ “Fuck yeah, but I still want the armor and machete.”  _ She demanded. 

_ “Yes I know, just make Amber a decent Savior for me, please?”  _

_ “Oh, you will see.”  _ Arat promised her, then without any warning, she took her shirt off and started working on her bra. 

_ “What the hell?”  _ Sophia complained, embarrassed. 

_ “What? You like it?”  _ Arat teased her.

_ “Do you actually want me to answer that?”  _ She said exasperatedly. 

_ “Keep your pants on, I just want to try the corset. You don’t use bra underneath it don’t you?”  _ Arat asked her and Sophia had to try not to stare at her uncovered breast.

_ “I never use them, they don’t do much for me and It’s not like you will need support with them, they feel similar to sports bras.”  _ Sophia tried to say. Dragonhide combat corsets tended to have a lot of enchantments for use and benefit of the user, they were thin and flexible but keeping all the protection, they also adjusted to the figure of the user pretty snuggly and came with other comfort charms for extended use. Apparently they were popular among female law enforcers before the fall of their civilization. 

Arat tried it on and admired the comfortable piece of protection with the mirror near her desk.  _ “Yeah, this is great.”  _ She said thoughtfully.

_ “You know even small tits can look nice with a proper bra, just something to keep in mind when you start dating more.”  _ Arat told her and she tried to ignore embarrassing feeling creeping over her, but couldn’t find an answer to that anyway. 

_ “Alright, I’m ready for my sweet machete!”  _ Continued Arat, placing her shirt over the vest, the jacket on top, and the gloves. She looked fantastic in Sophia’s opinion. 

She stood up and from one of the desk’s drawers she took out a machete blade with a wooden handle, it had a silver engraving of a serpent coiled along the blade and handle and the edge looked sharp and new. 

_ “It was made by my old master for a friend of mine who died.”  _ She started feeling the weight of the machete, then she held it sideways in front of her and focused on extending it.

_ “After a time, when you familiarize with it you will be able to do this too.”  _ She said and the handle of the machete extended to the length of a tall man, it was maybe six feet with the blade of the machete on the top. As it stretched, the engraved coiled serpent uncoiled along the length of the shaft, with the head baring its fangs just before the blade. 

_ “Oh god this is a dream come true, it’s gonna make Laura and Regina so jealous, I fucking love it!”  _ Cheered Arat, as she retracted the machete and offered it to her. 

_ “It will take some time to respond to you. But Ana was able to do it and she was not a witch so I know you can too.”  _ She commented with a little nostalgia as she thought of her old friend and first crush.

_ “I’ll name it Ana in honor of your friend, what do you say? She’ll be lopping heads even in the afterlife.”  _ Told her Arat with a hand on her shoulder. 

_ “That sounds cool, to be honest. Take care of it, something like that might be able to cut your dragonhide armor. I never tried it, but it will at least deal some real damage to it, so don’t let it get into enemy hands.”  _ Sophia warned the woman. 

They talked some more about anything and nothing, having fun as Arat explored her collection of odd shit, luckily the charm on the cloth covering Rapey kept her away from it.

When she came back from dropping Arat at her place, Sophia took a potion to alleviate the pain, then shambled towards the bed and fell over the comfy cover like a bag of rocks. Too tired to remove her clothes or move from her spot, she passed out right there, not even managing to get under the covers.

Unaware of what was taking place east of the Sanctuary at that very moment. 

* * *

Daryl paced back and forth in front of the old rusty high fence that surrounded the place, his nerves getting the better of him, he had been pacing for long enough to lose what had remained of daylight. Unsure of what to feel about what he meant to do there. 

Outside was already within the dark of the night, and now Daryl could see the faint orangey light of candles lit inside. The house he had been directed to was an old one, mostly dominated by a front yard and enclosed by a high iron face, which made it safe from any wandering walkers. This is where Ezekiel had said Carol lived. 

Was he there to ask his very dear friend to help them kill her own daughter? Tell her of the things she had done and how almost all of their friends would kill her if given the chance? 

He knew Carol was struggling with the things she had lived and done, he didn’t know if she regretted their travels but he knew that she wanted out, and here he was bringing her back in. 

Tired of dancing around the problem, he crossed the fence and walked up to the door then took a second to try for one last time to come up with a way to say those things but of course, Carol gave him little chance because before he could make a decision she suddenly opened the door with a gun in her hand, casually trained on his chest. 

He saw her hard face change the moment she recognized him, from the cold and stone-faced Carol she turned at times and into a much softer face with years of hardship in her eyes, she hugged him with desperate relief. Daryl never was someone to feel entirely at ease with these shows of affection, but he knew by then she accepted that part of him. 

He realized then by the strength of her hug, that Carol had probably been worrying about them and the thought of it along with the reunion and everything that he and his friends had gone through, as well as the situation with Sophia threatened to break his composure. 

_ “Jesus took us to the Kingdom.”  _ He started when they separated.  _ “Ezekiel told me where you were…” _

_ “Why did you go?”  _ Daryl asked her, suddenly feeling guilty for reproaching her when he knew that she hadn’t been alright, but he needed it too. She had left him after all.

_ “I had to.”  _ Said Carol barely holding back the tears and staring at him, he thought she seemed a bit lost about what to do. There was a moment of silence between the two when Daryl thought about what he was supposed to drop on this woman who seemed to be barely holding. 

He couldn’t know, not as someone who never had a child, that’s why it wasn’t truly his decision to make or anyone else’s. Carol needed to know whether she was ready for it or not and it was his job to do it. 

She was her mother and no one else could really have a say if she should be ignorant of her daughter’s condition. Back then he had searched for Sophia so much, trying to keep her hopes up but in the end, they had seen her dead and he had seen how much Carol had suffered and struggled from that point on. It was her right to know that her daughter was alive and searching for her. 

Wouldn’t this make it all worse for her, the one person that Carol might love more than anyone was the Harpy, the twisted result of the world’s work on her daughter? Someone unhinged, that had been doing some things no one her age should do and that she had grown up with someone like Negan. What if everything went the worst way possible? What if they had to kill Sophia? What if Carol had to do it? It would destroy the woman. 

Daryl sighed stressed at the mess of thoughts that occupied his mind. 

_ “I’m sorry, I lost myself. Come inside, I’ll make you something.”  _ Offered the woman, trying to regain her composure. All he managed was a stiff nod, all those things circling in his mind. 

They walked inside and it was a cozy place, a reminder of the fact that the hardened killer that was his friend was also a mother and a housewife. She had set candles all around and cleaned up every speck of dust, there was a fireplace keeping the inside toasty in the night with a pot of something cooking slowly on the side. 

She sat him at the table and then went to check on the food, some kind of vegetable stew. Daryl watched everything while he thought about what he should do. 

_ “I couldn’t lose anyone...I couldn’t lose any of them.”  _ Carol started, with her eyes focused on the dance of the flames.  _ “I couldn’t lose you.”  _ She said finally. 

_ “I couldn’t kill anymore…”  _ She continued.  _ “I mean I could, I would. If they hurt any of our people. That’s what I would do…”  _ She tried to explain. 

_ “But then there wouldn't be anything left of me after that.”  _ She finished trying to explain herself. Daryl understood but remained quiet all the same. 

_ “The Saviors, did they come?”  _ Carol asked afraid, not able to hold herself, Daryl thought about what to say. He was running out of time and he had no idea what he would do to her if he told her. 

_ “Yeah.”  _ He managed and Carol visibly trembled, her fears materializing, then she got closer to him on the chair. 

_ “Did anyone get hurt?...is everybody okay?”  _ She asked with a trembling voice and watery eyes, it hurt him terribly to see her like that.  _ “Daryl??”  _ She begged when he said nothing.

_ “Forget about everyone.”  _ Daryl said finally. Carol looked at him in shock.  _ “Just forget about any of them right now. Even me. You put all of that aside. You have to.”  _ He pleaded, but the cryptic request made her even more worried and Carol broke.

_ “I can’t! I left you all. If something happened-”  _ She continued and he cut her off.

_ “There are some things that you have to know.”  _ He started and she looked at him in confusion and fear. 

_ “If it were anything else, I wouldn’t tell you shit. I would leave you here and tell no one about this place, just as you want. But this ain’t my secret to keep.”  _ He tried to explain. 

_ “What are you talking about?”  _ Carol asked, taken back from the man’s outburst. 

_ “Carol…”  _ He started and tried to look at her but it was hard to hold his eyes on herhershers own.  _ “Sophia…”  _ He managed and that was enough to halt anything that may have been going on inside her mind. 

_ “What?”  _ She interrupted.  _ “Who are you talking about?”  _ She asked confused. 

_ “It’s your daughter, she’s alive Carol.”  _ Daryl told her angry at what he was doing to his dear friend. Carol watched him in disbelief and unconsciously shook her head in denial, her eyes searching for something wrong in him. 

_ “Daryl, we saw Sophia. She died, a walker bit her… What is wrong? What are you trying to do?”  _ She asked him worriedly.  _ “What is this?”  _

_ “I know, I know!”  _ He said angrily getting up, Carol stood up with him also.  _ “You never met her, but Jesus told us about someone the Saviors called the Harpy… _ ” He said. 

_ “What...what does that have to do with-”  _ She said concerned because of his ramblings. Daryl came up to her and grabbed her by both of her shoulders interrupting her. 

_ “Carol, listen to me. That girl at Hershell’s farm was not Sophia, your daughter is alive. She’s alive... and works with the Saviors, I- I saw her, she recognized me and asked me about you.”  _ He desperately explained as best as he could, Carol was speechless, her face unreadable. 

_ “But there’s more, there’s so much more...I don’t even know where to start.”  _ He said frustratingly, the fact that the woman was saying nothing and had her eyes lost somewhere far off was making him afraid. 

_ “She’s some kind of witch, she can do some crazy shit and...Carol, I think she is not right…”  _ Daryl continued, lost as to when to stop.  _ “I think there’s something wrong with her, she’s doing terrible things, and the Saviors.”  _ He added desperately.  _ “She’s some kind of cult figure, just like Negan… You have to believe me, everyone knows now that she’s your daughter and she knows you are around, she is looking for you…”  _ He finished, unsure if there was more than she should know. 

_ “I’m sorry, the others, they debated if you should know about her. If we should use you against her, against the Saviors but in the end, they decided that it would be left to me to decide.”  _ He finished almost begging forgiveness, he rested his forehead on her shoulders hoping for a reaction. 

_ “I’m sorry, I know you can’t deal with this now but it wasn’t my choice to make, you had to know...and this is not even the beginning, she’s an enemy to the people of Alexandria, the Kingdom, and Hilltop, they want to stop her and the Saviors!”  _ He pleaded, shaking her shoulders harshly, his face pressed against her. 

_ “They might even end up trying to kill her, but she’s the Savior’s strongest soldier, she might kill them instead.”  _ He was worried about the woman’s unresponsiveness. 

Daryl looked up and faced Carol, she had a lost look in her eyes and she seemed to be whispering something unintelligible. 

_ “Carol!”  _ He said shaking her out of her stupor and managing to make her focus on her eyes.  _ “I’m telling you that Sophia is alive and she needs you, she’s lost and unhinged, Sophia needs her mother. Carol please!”  _ He begged her, his voice cracking up in distress. 

_ “I… don’t understand….it’s impossible but...you wouldn’t lie about this, wouldn’t you?”  _ She asked him with a weak voice, her eyes finally settling on him again.

Daryl shook his head quickly at her question.  _ “It’s no lie, there’s so much crazy shit about her...tell me what can I do? What do I do Carol?”  _ He asked, lost.  _ “I don’t know if I want to fight anymore if it means killing your daughter, that sweet little girl...she is… I couldn’t say anything like that in front of the others, almost all of them want her dead, so please tell me.”  _ He begged her desperately. Carol suddenly hugged him tightly and tried to soothe him with her hands on his back. 

_ “Tell me what to do.”  _ He finished hugging her back.

_ “Thank you, Daryl. I only need one more thing from you.”  _ She asked in a serious voice. 

_ “Whatever you want.”  _ He said with conviction and feeling a little relieved that she seemed more composed than him at least. 

Then just whispering in his ear and as they hugged she asked him. 

_ “Tell me where I can find my daughter.”  _


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, revising this chapter had me rethinking the scenes a lot and it was tiring. But I ended up adding more scenes and I think I like the result.

Chapter 17

Daryl and she talked for a good part of the night about The Harpy, he told her everything he knew about the girl, woman. 

It was all hard to believe that this masked young woman who could do seemingly the impossible was secretly her daughter. It made more sense to her that she had fooled Daryl into believing she was someone he knew, but what would be the point of that? 

What would a young woman who could fly and lead a group of extorting killers, want with her? Why make herself pass as Sophia? 

_ Why Sophia?  _ She thought in the silence of the night. 

Daryl was currently asleep on her couch, his head resting on her shoulder. An uncharacteristically personal and close moment with the man that told her of how the situation had kept him in distress. 

_ What if she is Sophia? What if it was all a mistake and I moved on without her? How many times did I fail her… _ Carol thought, closing her eyes in pain. 

Since hearing Daryl's confession, her mind had been non-stop going back to her old life. The time she lived with Ed, the time Sophia was born, the times she wished she had been strong enough to stand up to him and take her as far away from him as she could. 

The things she knew happened under her roof, not just to her, to her daughter as well. What she allowed to happen. 

There was an old hate inside her, it consumed her inside every time it reared its head out from wherever she kept it in her mind. Hate for herself and what she let happen to both of them. It made her sick. 

Carol stood up with haste, leaving the sleeping Daryl sleeping on her couch and walked outside trying to make as little noise as she could. 

She puked as soon as she was outside, on the grass in front of her house and in the dark of the night. The effort of it left her sitting on the ground, gasping for air after her body’s reaction. Tears going down her cheeks. 

She thought that Sophia’s death was an opportunity to leave everything behind and try to be better. She had wished that back then she had been the woman she was now, maybe then she could have saved Sophia’s life. 

_ What if she really is my daughter? What if what she became is my fault? _

The thought of her daughter growing up to be some kind of corrupted monster because of her weakness, it was dreadful. It made half of her wish her daughter was dead, but her other half was on fire with the possibility of getting to hug her little girl again. 

To say how sorry she was for failing her and promise her to be a better mother, getting to cook her dinner and talking about their days. 

_ “I have to know.”  _ She concluded.

After she composed herself better, Carol walked inside and cleaned her mouth with some water, then grabbed the keys to the vehicle she kept nearby for emergency and her, then took off. Leaving the sleeping Daryl safe inside. 

* * *

That night she didn’t dream much, it must have been the tired state she was in when she fell asleep, but the burned arm was a constant presence in the back of her mind and it made the few moments of sleep short and sparse before she gave up and reluctantly got out of bed. 

She could see through the sky window that the night was nearly gone, it’s dark sky beginning to lighten before giving way to the sunrise, so Sophia slowly started her morning routine which now involved carefully treating her wounded arm and re bandaging it. By the time she was enjoying breakfast, the sun was already on the rise, and Sophia went through her head thinking about the things she wanted to accomplish that day. 

The search for her mother had to continue, but she was lost for now, her only clue was that man Morgan but she had yet to find him. It was possible they were together but if he wasn’t caught by the Kingdom he had to have been caught by hers. 

_ I don’t know, my gut tells me Morgan is in that area… I should just focus on the Kingdom. That whole meeting was a waste of time in the end. _ She thought bitterly. 

If only she could have tried legilimency on the supposed Morgan the King showed her, but having no experience with it, she could have killed him or irreparably damaged his mind.

_ I need to find a magical way of finding her, there has to be. Something with the blood we share, I’m sure of it.  _ She thought in frustration. 

So that was a task for the day, but then there were other responsibilities, mainly her promise to improve security for Regina and that was more reading and preparing that she needed to do. She had an idea of what she could do to improve security there, even though they now had the machine gun as back up and that was more than enough to end any threat, it had occurred to her that it was the perfect time to start testing some ideas that had been floating in her head for a while. 

The mark that she suspected was the source of her curse was made by her old master the day she was saved by him. It wasn’t a curse at first, it was more of a tool to control her and keep tabs on where she was or what she felt, he had even marked some of the people of the Aerodrome community nearby when he recruited them to work for him. 

The old bastard had a myriad of uses for a mark like that and few of them were beneficial to the marked one, but Sophia believed that she could make use of something like that and have it benefit the Saviors as well. But it would take some studying and practice, as well as convincing Regina to use some of her guys as test subjects. 

_ For example, in the case of making her outpost a safer place, could I have some places or doors be accessible only to marked Saviors? And if I can manage that, why shouldn’t all the Saviors be marked and all their guns and vehicles? Why shouldn’t all the workers be given my mark as well? It would make everyone safer, as well as myself and my home.  _

She thought of this as she finished her breakfast, and she could already feel herself getting motivated by the prospect. There was so much to benefit from it and she didn’t have to do it as her old master had, she could do it better for everyone. It would be perfect and it would keep everyone under control, it would keep everything in order. 

_ It wouldn’t be like what my old master did, I’m not some pervert ancient wizard with an over-inflated ego. It wouldn’t make me like him…  _ She thought, pushing the doubt of her mind.

Sophia glanced at the thing under the charmed sheets, waiting over there next to Glenn for her to acknowledge it. What she did to it, what she turned it into. 

_ “Yes, who the fuck were you anyways? A piece of shit, waste of space, and resources. None of my Saviors are to be anything like what you were.”  _ She said as she stood up and walked up to it, up to the sheets. 

_ “I’m not going to feel anything for a fuck like you. The best I can get from you now is something that could benefit the Sanctuary.”  _ Sophia concluded and pulled the sheets off slowly. 

The charmed sheets fell as she pulled and slowly revealed the blank, vacant face of the man she only knew once as David. It was the first thing she saw, his eyes dead and staring ahead as he drooled by the side of his mouth which hung open loosely, on his forehead the scar she left the day she ended him. It read in clear big and red letters. 

_ “Rapey.”  _ She worded out loud. It was his new name, she decided it right then. 

_ This is not David. He was a pervert old man who liked to prey on little girls.  _ She thought. 

Rapey was little more than a living human now. He was just a torso sitting on a wooden box structure like a big chair, underneath it she had used catheters to let out the little amount of waste that he produced now. His only form of sustain coming from an IV connected to a bag with a nourishing potion on a drip. 

Rapey made little noise other than the sparse shallow breaths he took every now and then. 

_ I have to do something about that drooling.  _ She thought as she analyzed the thing she had made out of a whim nights ago. She summoned the chair from her desk with her wand and her main book on the subject of Legilimency, then sat down in front of the thing.

_ “Lets put you to good use now, Rapey. Otherwise, what’s the point? Right?”  _ She asked, feeling a little sick, but she tried to push it down and focus on the benefit. 

_ “Legilimens!”  _

* * *

She hid her car at a safe distance from the Savior’s base and made the rest of the way walking. The trip to the Sanctuary had taken her enough time for the sun to start its rise, so luckily she didn’t need a flashlight. On the other hand, she would have to be very careful, she suspected they had patrols around the area. 

After a minute of walking, the place finally came into view of her binoculars. Sanctuary looked ominous, it was an old factory composed of a group of three large compounds and the main building, the side from which she was looking at had a fence and a good portion of the front covered with living walkers impaled or chained. There were a lot of them and in the quiet of the morning, she could hear the faint wailing of the dead while all above that area dark birds flew, hovered and descended on the dead and constantly cawing at each other. 

Carol climbed a tree and found a perch in it where she sat back and watched patiently at their movements. The Saviors were all early risers, many of them seemed to move with the pace of routine, but others seemed to be clearly guards. They moved about with rifles and watched over everything from the people moving inside, to the area around the base. 

Some vehicles went out, others went in, all in all, the Saviors were immensely more productive and industrious than the communities she knew. Not to mention their numbers had to be in the hundreds, although she was counting people that clearly did not look like fighters. 

It was almost midday when she saw her, the tiny figure of a young woman climbing out of a small structure on the roof of the main building. She had a black pointy hat that was clearly visible from there, and her face seemed to be covered in a mask, it was just as Daryl had described her. 

This was supposed to be her daughter. Carol watched her with cold sweat on her skin and a heavy heart, she didn’t know what to feel and the fact that there was nothing she could see from there that gave away her identity made it harder to process the fact that…

_ That could be Sophia.  _ She thought.

The young woman stood on her roof and stretched, she was wearing some dark tights, a red sleeveless, and Carol could see that she had something covering her entire right arm and shoulder, like a sleeve but it was hard to define what it was. 

She observed the Harpy move about on the roof for a while as she seemed to work on what looked to be a couple of birdcages with two of the dark birds, crows most likely, that she drew from the sky with something on her hand. Carol didn’t know what she was doing, but none of those birds survived her toying with them. It looked like she was interested in them even after death because she saw as she used the stick in her hand to seemingly make the feathers of the bird fall from its body for her inspection.

_ “Hold on, I gotta take a piss.”  _ Someone said from underneath and Carol had to make sure not to give herself up by reacting. She carefully looked down and saw as a man with a rifle approached the tree she was on. 

_ “Come on. We have to finish this side before Arat calls for the check-up.”  _ Someone said, Carol followed the sign and saw another man nearby, he was a few steps ahead and looking away from his pissing friend. 

_ “It’s fine, we are almost done. No one’s here.”  _ Answered the man, Carol took out her knife and gun and got ready. 

As soon as she was done and putting it in his pants she dropped on him. 

_ Bang!  _ There was the loud shot of the man’s rifle accidentally firing as she attacked him, but she didn’t stop there, she was certain the shot missed. 

She managed to get behind the man and pull him towards her as she placed the knife on his throat harshly.

_ “Fuck!” It  _ was all the man could say and by the time the other armed man turned to them she was already with her gun on him.

_ “Drop it.”  _ She simply said. 

Both Saviors dropped their rifles at once.  _ “Bitch, you think it’s just us? You are fucking dead.”  _ Threatened the man she held as a shield with a knife on his throat. 

_ “I just want to talk.”  _ She said, making sure to keep the tree on her back and the man well in front of her. 

_ “Then fucking talk, because when they get here you’ll be too full of holes to speak.”  _

Suddenly they heard the click of a radio turning on.  _ “Micky, what was that?”  _ Said a woman through the radio, she sounded pissed.

_ “Who is that? The Harpy?”  _ She asked the men and immediately noticed the change in their attitude when she mentioned her. Suddenly the two Saviors turned dead serious.

_ “You better be careful what you say about the Harpy, I’ll die before I let you get to her.”  _ Said the man in front, his face full of resolution. 

_ “Micky?”  _ Called the woman again. 

_ “Pick it up, I want to talk.”  _ Carol ordered them. 

The man reluctantly took out his radio and clicked it on, never taking his now dead serious eyes off of her. 

_ “I’m sorry boss, this woman got the jump on us. She’s got Bran hostage and says she wants to talk, she just mentioned the Harpy.”  _ He said on the radio. 

There was another click on the radio and an annoyed sigh was heard.  _ “Is she listening?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _ The man answered. 

_ “Bitch, I got six well-armed fighters going your way at this moment. You have less than a minute to convince me not to have them fill you with lead. You and any other moron who’s there with you.”  _ Said the woman through the Radio and then the man walked up to her and clicked the radio himself. 

_ “Speak.”  _ He ordered. 

Carol didn’t need the instruction, she pushed the knife a little more on the Savior she held just in case and never took her gun away from the other. 

_ “My name is Carol, I’m looking for my daughter.”  _ She simply said. 

There was what seemed like a long silence while they waited for a response and when it came, the woman’s voice had a very different tone. 

_ “Let me guess. Short gray hair, late forties, kinda gray eyes?”  _ She asked, it was almost like she was laughing. The accurate guess confused the others, and Carol could only guess that this ‘boss’ knew the Harpy was looking for her. 

_ “Yeah.”  _ Said the Savior.  _ “Know her?”  _

_ “Stand the fuck down, that is the Harpy’s mother. Bring her to me and don’t fucking touch her.”  _ Said the woman from the radio and then clicked off. 

The mood shifted pretty quickly as soon as the conversation was over, the two Saviors had been left in shock, their guarded stance completely gone. 

_ “I am so sorry. Please forget everything I said.”  _ Started the man named Micky putting his hands up and looking a little worried. 

Carol let go of the other man, Bran, suspecting there was no need to hold him hostage and she was right. The man fell on his knees and apologized, going on a string of nonsense about how the Harpy gave them hope and protected them. 

She was left speechless. By this time, other Saviors reached them but none of them were on guard, their guns and rifles lowered, and their faces full of curiosity. 

_ “This way Ms.”  _ One of the Saviors, a woman said. She just gestured to the way they came and Carol followed, they all parted as she moved and followed from behind. 

The woman on the radio was close by, they found her standing under a tree with a young blond girl that made Carol’s heart race for the second she thought it could be her daughter. But she knew she wasn’t as soon as the blonde gave her a very curious look. They were near a group of people digging out and taking down some trees, some kind of labor force they seemed to be protecting. 

Arat, the one with the radio, was a tough-looking young woman clad in some kind of scaly leather jacket and was playing with a machete on her other hand. 

_ “Jesus fuck!”  _ Exclaimed Arat in surprise.  _ “It’s you! I’m sure now, I see it...HA!”  _ She laughed out loud.  _ “Of course you would end up finding her instead, I think she was underestimating you.”  _ She said surprised as she gave her a good look.

_ “Micky, you take charge here, Amber, and I will take Carol to the Sanctuary.”  _ She commanded and with that, she was again signaled to follow them. 

The Saviors around kept giving her a mix of surprised and amazed looks as she walked off with the two women towards the Sanctuary. 

_ “That was pretty ballsy of you, getting shot could have been the least of your worries if you were not who you are”.  _ Arat said to her as they walked.

_ “Are you taking me to my daughter?”  _ Carol asked her as she followed. She still kept her gun and knife and they didn’t seem to care, she didn’t know what to expect but she had to find out now. 

_ “Yup, but she’s a busy girl. She’s often out and about around this time of day, we’ll take you to Negan and then see if she’s around or if we have to reach out to her.”  _ Arat explained. Carol felt like she didn’t need to bring out the fact that she had seen her just a while ago.

_ “Oh my god! Your daughter helped me a lot recently, she’s great!”  _ Amber told Carol happily. 

_ “How did she help you?”  _ Carol asked with curiosity, it wasn’t just the affirmation that there was, in fact, someone here that claimed to be her lost daughter, and that it was convincing enough that could convince Daryl to come to her about it. Getting to hear details about her supposed daughter’s doings was too much to pass. 

_ “She’s helping me change my life for the better, to be honest, I was ready to give up...but she came to me recently and convinced me to enlist and better myself.”  _ Amber said with pride and emotion. 

_ “Amber is a new recruit, the Harpy asked me to train her and give her a job as a favor.”  _ Arat explained to her. 

_ “Why the name? Why Harpy?”  _ Asked Carol. 

_ “Oh, you’ll see. It was a name that stuck and she kind of adopted. She likes to have people call her that, except in private.”  _

_ “When was the last time you saw your daughter?”  _ Amber asked Carol as they came in sight of the Sanctuary’s fences. 

_ “I saw my daughter dead when she was around eleven.”  _ Carol just said quietly, the curt answer made the fresh-faced blond pause. 

Arat visibly suppressed a laugh when she heard her say that, it wasn’t like she wanted to be on bad terms with her but…

_ “Listen, lady.”  _ Started Arat trying to be tactful.  _ “I don’t know how she was at that age, or if she is really your daughter...but you should keep in mind this is not going to be that little girl you knew.” _

Carol chose to say nothing at that comment, of course, she understood that but bigger than that was her skepticism about it all being true.

_ “Don’t listen to her, the Harpy is respected by everyone here and she does a lot for the Sanctuary and its people.”  _ Tried to reassure her Amber. 

_ “And she is basically a lieutenant and a fighter who doesn’t think twice about killing her enemies.”  _ Added Arat, trying to be straight with her.

_ “We all should be...ready to kill I mean.”  _ Amber retorted with conviction. 

_ “Says someone who never killed anyone.”  _ Arat said, giving her a friendly push. 

_ “Well no, but to defend ourselves, and our friends we need to be ready to kill.”  _ Continued the blonde. 

_ “Is that fence her doing too?”  _ Asked Carol looking at the fence of the Sanctuary. It was a labyrinth of chained walkers and corpses in different states of decomposition, all of them moving, rattling their chains, and groaning dry moans of despair. It was a terrible sight. 

_ “Nah, that’s more Negan’s style.”  _ Answered Arat. They walked up to the corpse defense and down a set path for vehicles and people. 

_ “They argue about it sometimes.”  _ Commented Amber distractedly as she looked at the disgusting remains of people. 

_ “What? Really?”  _ Askes Arat surprise about the Harpy’s dislike for their fence decoration. 

_ “Yup, she hates how it looks and keeps asking him to take it down but Negan likes it like this. I bet one day she’ll just take it down.”  _ Told them Amber. 

_ “I bet she will.”  _ Agreed Arat. 

Carol felt like she needed a break at this moment, all of it was too much. Last night she set out to come and see if the rumors were true and now she was walking into the base of an enemy group while these two chatted casually and the others treated her like some kind of royalty.

_ “She said once she would build a big wall with lookouts and all.”  _ Commented Amber. 

_ “Are you close with her?”  _ Asked Carol, after taking a big shaky breath. 

_ “Not that much, but I used to live with Negan and they are close, so I would see her sometimes.”  _ She commented. 

_ “She’s a friend of mine.”  _ Informed her Arat.  _ “Actually she’s friends with all the lieutenants.”  _ It was her impression that lieutenants were leaders within the Saviors, considering the woman named Arat had been called boss by the others, but she was clearly not Negan.

They walked up to the Saviors guarding the gates and they opened it once Arat ordered to. 

_ “Did you see the Harpy fly out this morning?”  _ Asked Arat to one of the guards. 

_ “Yes boss, she just left a little while ago.”  _ They informed her. 

_ “Thanks.”  _ She said then turned to Carol.  _ “Look, I’ll take you to Negan and try to get hold of her so she comes back.”  _

_ “You have no way of contacting her?”  _ Carol asked, confused. 

_ “She never carries radios with herself, supposedly her magic breaks them.”  _ She said, something that she didn’t really understand. 

Arat took her through the Sanctuary where she was able to catch the hustle and bustle of the day as the workers moved about. The Saviors guarding the place were all heavily armed and at least looked competent, then they climbed the stairs and she walked her up to a double door in the middle of a hallway. 

_ “Negan’s here.”  _ She simply said and opened the door letting both Amber and Carol inside.

Inside Carol saw it was a lounge room filled with young good looking women all in dresses and seemingly just hanging around, in the middle, there was a table set for one man who was eating in the company of two young women. 

He was a handsome man of strong build with a predatory grin and the confidence of someone who owned the place.

_ “Boss, bet you are not gonna guess who’s this.”  _ Called Arat as she entered. 

_ “I’ll take that bet because I can make a pretty good guess as to who that is.”  _ Negan said, putting down his fork and reclining back in his chair. 

_ “You see Arat darling, it’s been a few days since Daryl escaped and I seem to remember him mentioning how he was so close to someone really important to my dear little Harpy.”  _ Negan said wisely then he stood up and walked up to Carol, getting a good look of her up close. 

_ “Might you be the long lost mom?”  _ He asked with a knowing look.  _ “I can tell already you two have very similar eyes.”  _

_ “I’m Carol, I came for my daughter.”  _ Carol repeated plainly, all about the man-made her uncomfortable. 

_ “Of course you did. She left earlier to one of our outposts. Arat, call Regina, and pass the message to our dear Harpy.”  _ He said without taking his eyes from Carol. 

_ “Yes, boss.”  _ Arat said and left the room with Amber in tow.

_ “We’ll take this conversation somewhere more private.”  _ He offered and showed her the door.

They climbed up another floor, where Negan led her to what she thought might be his own private room, judging by the luxury it had and the little bar table. 

_ “I hoped you would come soon, it means you and Sophia are much alike.”  _ Negan told her, he sat on an armchair placed in front of a coffee table and offered her the other one in front. 

_ “You’ll have to excuse my skepticism, but I saw my daughter, Sophia’s corpse years ago...Can you show me proof that this is not some kind of misunderstanding?”  _ Started Carol and then sat down in front of him. 

_ “Not really, Sophia hides her face most of the time. She burned half of her face when she was twelve or thirteen.”  _ Said Negan, it seemed to Carol that the man was willing to openly talk about the Harpy, which was a tell that he too believed they were related. 

_ “She’s an awesome young woman, someone I respect a lot and not for her power but because of the way she goes about in life. Much like you, who when you found out about her, came straight here to see for yourself.”  _ Offered the man. 

_ “I think I’ll wait to make my own opinion about her. If she really is my daughter.”  _ Carol started.  _ “I was actually thinking we could talk about Alexandria, and what is going on with them. Daryl wouldn’t tell me about it when I saw him.”  _ She asked shrewdly. 

Negan gave a low laugh and took a cigar from the inside of his jacket.  _ “You were part of the whole Satellite outpost raid, were you?”  _ He asked lighting it with a lighter. 

Carol didn’t answer him, he made it clear he knew everything about it. 

_ “Well don’t worry, because it’s all in the past now. Alexandria is working for us now and they really are go-getters. I mean, Rick took a bit of work to get in shape but he gets it now.”  _ He said, giving her a challenging look. 

_ “What exactly does he get?”  _ She asked. 

_ “The new world order, the way things work now.”  _ He explained with a smile. It seemed to Carol that the man was eager to talk about it, maybe even proud.

_ “And that is?”  _ She asked again. 

_ “As I said, they work for us, they report for us, they are going to produce for us soon too. Half of their shit is our and we own Alexandria. It’s the way things are kept in working order here, we are in charge of the territory and the communities here need to pay tax for that.”  _

_ “And what is Sophia’s role in this new world order?”  _ She asked trying to hide her worry for her friends from her voice.

_ “We are partners in this, although she likes to get involved more on the level of my lieutenants. This is all a dream we share, of bringing civilization back, uniting all the communities under one rule, and keeping order among them.”  _ Negan said leaning forward towards her. 

_ “And with Alexandria under the fold, we are on the verge of making great things happen for this territory. Carol, when your daughter is your age she will have created a safe zone for people to live safely and protected from all the shit that is out there.”  _ He continued.

_ “And all we need to do is keep them under control for long enough to get used to and start seeing the benefits of it, that’s why I wanted to talk to you so badly. You see, Carol, you are the perfect candidate for handling Alexandria for us.”  _ He said with an even wider and dangerous smile.  _ “They know you and respect you, but you also have connections to us, you can be the buffer that keeps the peace between them and us.”  _ He said loudly, the smile wide and sharp.

_ “It’s in your best interest to do it, you don’t want your friends and Sophia fighting don’t you? Because this is as much her wish as it is mine.”  _ He said and laughed.

She definitely never met a man like this, he was all too sharp and apparently he was steps ahead of her all the time and he knew it. He had been thinking about what to do with her when she arrived since Daryl was there, how to get the most out of her, it dawned on Carol that this was how the man managed people. 

It was true that she could help protect her friends in such a position, but from what Daryl had said, a confrontation was a given sooner or later. 

_ “You can’t keep people under your thumb like that and expect them to take it.”  _ She told him, but she suspected he already knew. 

_ “They can kick and scream all they want, it will only be worse for them, they can join the flow of civilization or fight it and be destroyed. I don’t want that, and that is why I want you to save them. See? That’s our job, the Saviors.”  _ Negan said more calmed and then sat down.  _ “Besides, it was done countless times in history, it took us where we were when the old world fell.”  _

_ “It’s not the same, the people you are dealing with are smarter than the common folk from the past, they are more experienced in combat and they are starting to see how free they are now from the society we used to live under. They won’t take it, and remember most of these people had to kill loved ones too, some more than once.”  _ She tried to argue and judging by Negan’s thoughtful expression, they were good points, but then a menacing shadow covered his eyes. 

_ “Are you saying that you would be willing to kill Sophia for your friends? Or your friends for Sophia?”  _ He asked. He was suddenly dead serious and dangerous. 

_ “I would never make that choice, I’m saying that some of them won’t think twice about killing me if I were supporting their enemies.”  _ She tried to explain. 

_ “That would be up to your competence at the job, if they are willing to kill you then you should be ready to deal with it, at the very least you should be capable enough to handle that. If you fail at the job it is because of your incompetence. I assure you I have plenty of willing men and women that I think could do a good job at handling them.”  _ He retorted. 

_ “I’m just saying, if you think I don’t know the fucked up shit they want to unleash on me and my people, and that there is a great chance that they’ll actually attempt to do it. Then you are wrong, this is me hoping to achieve a peaceful integration. After all, people are a resource and they are fucking scarce.”  _ He finished. 

_ “I…”  _ She started, not sure what to say. He was actually making sense, she realized that man had a well of charisma.  _ “I have recently decided to stay away from all of this.”  _ She tried to explain. 

_ “Then, give it a thought, I have yet to decide who will handle Alexandria.”  _ He informed her, he had given her a lot to think about. This was not what she thought the leader of the Saviours would be like.

_ “Where did you find Sophia?”  _ She asked him to change the subject. 

_ “We found her on our way here, just east of the Mississippi, more than two years ago. She was alone and lost in every sense of the word.”  _ He started, giving her a look, but Carol remained silent hoping to hear more. 

_ “I took her in with our group and helped her out, she had this idea that we would all die helping her, but she didn’t know me. I’m a great fucking leader.”  _ Negan exclaimed pointing at his chest with a thumb. 

_ “In time, as she got enough rest and proper meals the real Sophia started to come out, asking questions about us and about herself. What she wanted, who she wanted to be and all of that.”  _ He said thoughtfully.  _ “She had been surviving alone for months, according to her, I think she was out of it for most of that time. We used to talk a lot on those days and she would keep close to me a lot too, now look at her, out doing shit by her own choice, independent, self-sufficient.”  _ He said, sounding proud of that. 

_ “She pisses me off sometimes, but to be honest I can’t respect someone who never challenges me. She’ll do great.”  _ He finished. 

_ “Do what?”  _ Asked Carol very much entranced by the way the man talked about Sophia, but he never got to answer, because at that time there was a loud sound of rushing air behind her and she felt her hair shuffle with it. 

Carol immediately stood up and turned around, ready to defend herself, but in front of her she found what looked to be the girl she watched on the roof earlier. She was wearing thick black tights with holes here and there, a red sleeveless that showed lean arms of which the right one looked to be covered in a silvery metallic substance, almost liquid and the left one had a big bandage covering the upper arm. The girl wore leather straps around her chest and waist that held a sword and something else, something thin and long. 

She had a black and white mask depicting a sort of eagle faced female, with the harshest glare, only behind the mask she could see eyes filled with emotion. Finally on top of her head a pointy witch hat made of some tough black cloth and impossibly weathered by time, it rested on her head half-collapsed and leaning to the side. 

The girl silently placed her left hand on the face of her mask and Carol could see as the feathers that covered the rest of the girl’s head, retracted as if they were alive and allowed the mask to let go. 

Carol saw then the much grown and weathered face of the little girl that once had been her daughter. It was unmistakable, behind the burn scars she could see what was impossible to deny, this was her Sophia, she had the same eyes and the unburn side held the same cute freckles that she loved. 

Sophia had grown up and become a beautiful woman with delicate features, even with the terrible scars. 

_ “MOM!”  _ Sophia shouted a broken voice and tears in her eyes. Carol felt herself moving without thinking and the girl jumped the distance too. 

They held each other and cried of happiness at the impossible scenario, it was suddenly all true and real, her daughter was there and everything had been a terrible nightmare. Carol thought for a second, that there  **was** something left of her. 

Her daughter, one of the people she most regretted for having failed her, for not being strong enough to save her and keep her alive. Sophia was fine. She had failed so many since her daughter had died, but now there was a miracle and they could start again, anew, stronger. 

_ “My sweet girl.”  _ She managed to say after trying to get a hold of herself, they never let go of the tight hug, they didn’t want to. 

_ “I’m alive mom, I’m sorry. It was all fake, I couldn’t do anything. I tried, I swear I tried!”  _ Her little girl tried to explain, all teary-eyed.

_ “It’s alright, let that in the past...I didn’t want to believe it when I heard it, but I had to check.”  _ Carol said to her almost in a whisper. 

They finally let go of the hug and looked at each other’s faces, taking in all the changes and the familiarity that remained mainly in their eyes. 

_ “Oh, baby.”  _ Said Carol sadly, as she caressed her burned side.  _ “What happened?”  _ She asked her. 

Sophia huffed, amusedly annoyed.  _ “It’s an old story now, but I’d do it again.”  _ Sophia said and surprised Carol when she gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

_ “I love you, mom. I’m with you now, we’ll be fine now.”  _ She said and they both started crying again, which somehow devolved into laughs from each other. 

_ “Don’t mind me, I’ll just make myself a drink.”  _ Quipped Negan standing up.  _ “Got a tight throat that needs strong booze.”  _ He commented, but they ignored him. 

_ “Look at your hair, it’s a mess!”  _ Complained Carol, holding some locks of her hair in her hand which for some reason provoked another fit of laughter. 

_ “Mom, where were you? I’ve been looking for you all around.”  _ Sophia asked, they seemed to be stuck by their arms and she felt very comfortable like that. 

_ “I’ll tell you anything, but if we are alone.”  _ Carol answered giving Negan a side glance. 

_ “He’s cool mom, just an ass sometimes but I swear he’s cool. He saved my life when I had no one.”  _ Sophia tried to explain. 

_ “We got to talk for a little bit…”  _ Was all she chose to say and Sophia seemed to catch her mistrust. 

_ “Let’s go to my room.”  _ Sophia offered.  _ “I’ll be gone for a while, the thing at Regina’s place is going steady.”  _ She informed Negan. 

_ “Fine with me.”  _ Said Negan, then he waved at Carol.  _ “A pleasure to meet, I hope we can meet again like today, and hold onto your lunch by the way.”  _ He warned with a charming smile. 

_ “What does that-”  _ Carol said, but suddenly every ounce of her body was pulled from the inside and pushed through what felt like a very tight space at dizzying speeds until her feet finally found ground and the feeling of everything inside her rushing in place a second later threatened to make her puke, but she managed to control it. 

_ “What the hell!”  _ She shouted in panic, then it passed as she realized they were inside a new room. It was a good-sized space with white walls and just the one ceiling window that was opened and allowed fresh air to flow, she realized this must be Sophia’s place she had seen on top of the roof and they had somehow teleported.

_ “It’s called apparition, it’s like teleportation. Mom! did you know I’m a witch!?”  _ Sophia asked her, putting down her mask and hat on a large couch resting against one of the walls. 

_ “How did you do that?”  _ She asked, still a little lost.  _ “You never did that before.”  _

_ “It’s magic mom, I’m telling you I’m a witch I was born with it. This was advanced but, you never saw something weird happen near me? Or saw me do something odd?”  _ She asked with curiosity. 

_ “Not that I remember, you were always very quiet and reserved as a kid.”  _ Carol said, somehow feeling like she was letting her down. 

_ “Oh...well it doesn’t matter.”  _ Sophia said, shaking her head and dismissing it. The mild disappointment giving way to a big smile with watery eyes. Carol couldn’t help but notice how the smile tugged at her scarred side and made an ugly sight.

_ “How come you can do...magic?”  _ She asked her daughter. 

Sophia sighed profusely and plopped down on the couch.  _ “Because there are people with magic and people without, someone in our family must have had in the past and that’s why I was born with it. They used to keep it all secret, their whole magical society, but they are mostly all dead now.”  _ Her daughter explained. 

_ “I don’t remember anyone in my family who could do that.”  _ Carol said, sitting down next to her and picking up the Harpy mask. She gave it a good look, it seemed to be made of metal but the inside was covered in a soft and fresh cloth, and there were no real feathers anywhere except the engraved ones in the face. 

_ “You wouldn’t, they would have taken me away from you and erased your mind, it was like by law or something.”  _ Sophia explained to her. 

_ “So you are saying there are others?”  _ She asked her. 

_ “I only met one, the guy who saved me and taught me the basics. But I never found anyone else, and no one came here either so…” _ She said. 

_ “And who saved you?”  _ Carol asked, interested.  _ “From what?”  _ She asked. 

_ “Oh, mom...it’s a long story…” _ Sophia said huffing tiredly.  _ “Remember the horde from that road? When I got lost?”  _ She said and Carol nodded, egging her on. 

_ “That day I got bit, look right here.”  _ Sophia said and showed her right shoulder which was also covered in the silvery metallic substance. It was hard to notice because it was all silvery and shiny, but now that she could see it up close, there was a gnarly bite.

_ “You were bitten on the other shoulder when… I saw you at that time.”  _ Carol said remembering the terrible sight. 

_ “Yeah, I know I think he fucked up when doing the charm...Anyway, this old guy came up to me and saved me from walkers, he transfigured my shoulder and arm like this so the bite wound wouldn’t kill me... and did something else….”  _ Sophia said sadly. 

_ “What?” _

_ “He made me swear a bow, that I would serve him and call him master, that I would be his apprentice and all of that. He said I was a witch and that there were almost no people like us anymore.”  _ She continued, it was terrifying for Carol to listen and know where it was going, she had been so young at the time. 

_ “He basically had me as a servant, barely taught me, beat me whenever he wanted...He was obsessed with the survival of our kind, said we were on the verge of extinction… It took me a while to understand, but he would never let me go, I was a young witch and he was a wizard obsessed with our kind’s heritage...well...you can imagine.”  _ Sophia said, she sounded sick just alluding to it. Carol was sick actually, hearing the situation made her blood boil. 

_ “Did he…” _ Carol asked, afraid of the answer.

_ “That’s the thing, I don’t know. He didn’t as far as I remember. But he did to other, non-magical girls and they knew nothing about it because he altered their memories...When I found out I panicked, mom.”  _ Sophia sounded devastated by her memories. 

_ “That's terrible sweetheart.”  _ Managed to tell her Carol holding her hand in support. 

_ “What if he had already done it to me? He definitely was going to, I’m sure of that, he never straight up denied it when I confronted him. So...I tried to blow him up, I thought if I died killing him it would be alright, as long as it saved the others.”  _ Sophia said, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

_ “Turns out, magical folk, we are tough as nails. We both survived, and the fight that followed cost me the life of everyone I held close and dear at the time. They died helping me, mom.”  _ Sophia said crying and they hugged each other. 

_ “And not just them, there was a whole community, more than a hundred innocents. They all died because of me that night, I killed them and I couldn’t stop it.”  _ She said sadly. 

_ “You did your best, you were too young to be saving people, to live through that.”  _ Carol tried to say. 

_ “That’s how I got my face like this...the worst thing is I would do it again...there was nothing else I could do to stop him, mom a full-grown wizard, a man like him...He was almost unstoppable. I was  _ **_so_ ** _ lucky.”  _ She explained. 

_ “But you killed him in the end, right?”  _ Carol asked her, smiling. 

_ “Yeah, but...we are so different from non-magical people, I was a child, leagues behind that man. He was probably more than a hundred years old and took a bomb to the face and survived, he could read and handle people’s minds like open books, he could do anything. The fact that I survived was a miracle, no maybe even destiny or something it’s weird to think I got out of it alive, I feel like I shouldn’t have.”  _ She tried to explain to her. 

_ “But that’s over, he’s in the past.”  _ Carol tried to reassure her. 

_ “I know, I’m just saying. What if someone else like him comes here…”  _ Sophia thought with a shudder. 

_ “What about you? What happened to you?”  _ Sophia asked her, and she sighed, lost as to what to say. 

_ “I don’t know honey...we left that farm and continued to survive on the road for some time until we found a prison, we took over and turned it into the beginnings of a great community. But there was another community nearby and things got out of hand, a lot of people died, on both sides.”  _ Carol told her, thinking of everyone they lost. 

_ “Yeah, we saw many places where people failed to sustain a community, civilization. It’s always the human factor, aided by the dead factor.”  _ Sophia said huffing, as she got up and walked over to the opposite wall which had a large cabinet door integrated. Sophia opened and Carol saw that it was filled with food and bottles of water. 

She took two and threw one at her. 

_ “That’s why we are the Saviors.”  _ Started Sophia, leaning on the desk in front of her. 

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Carol asked. 

_ “It’s always like that.”  _ Sophia said waving her question off.  _ “They lack good leaders to keep them in check, keep the ineptitude out of the chain, make sure things work in order, as they should.”  _ Explained. 

_ “That’s why you take over communities?”  _ Asked Carol carefully, this was a difficult subject. 

_ “It’s not easy...or pretty. But in the long run, it keeps the order, you wait and see mom, we’ll do some great shit with this place.”  _ Sophia said excitedly, she sounded familiar to Carol, too similar to Negan. 

_ “Look, if Negan had been there when I lived with my old master. I’m sure things would have ended up so much better, I know this in my heart.” _

Carol sighed, not really knowing what to think about the whole thing. It was like she was in the middle of it and any side she chose would mean a loss to her. 

_ “Daryl was kept here as a prisoner?”  _ She asked her, thinking about the conversation she had with him last night, he had been elusive when she asked him if everyone was alright.

_ “Yeah, we took him the night we took over Alexandria. Negan wanted him to be one of us...I think he could have done good things for Alexandria if he worked with us.”  _ Sophia said, she sounded disappointed. 

_ “You mean like a handler?”  _ Asked her Carol, putting the dots together. 

_ “Yeah! I bet Negan offered you the job, I bet he did, I would offer it to you.”  _ Sophia said smiling. 

Carol breathed in and out deeply, dreading the response.  _ “What happened the night you took over Alexandria?”  _ She asked her daughter, Sophia was caught by surprise. 

_ “You mean you don’t know?”  _ She asked in surprise. Carol just shook her head slowly.

_ “Oh mom...I’m sorry but those things never go smoothly, people need to be shown that they don’t stand a chance, that it’s best for them to submit.”  _ Sophia said accentuating her points with sharp hand movements. 

_ “What does that mean? What happened?”  _ Carol asked, with tears in her eyes. 

Sophia looked at her quietly, with worry in her face, then glanced to the right side of the room where some big glass containers dominated the space. Carol followed her line of sight and it took her a few moments to process what she was seeing, there was a man, suspended in the air inside what she recognized as an overly large glass jar. He was turning around in place as if frozen in time, even his hair remained unmoving. 

Carol gasped in shock, covering her mouth and swearing under her breath. The man had turned around and she could see now that it was Glenn, his head bashed in and his eye popped out, he had this face of fear and sadness that was chilling.

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  _

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  _

Asked her mother in terrifying realization. Her reaction made Sophia cringe inside. 

_ Why do I have to be the one to tell her about that night?.  _ She complained in her head.

_ “Relax mom, I’m just keeping him like that so he doesn’t die before I’m able to save him. He doesn’t feel anything or even knows what’s going on.”  _ She tried to explain in order to disarm her mother, but if anything, it looked like it possibly did the opposite of calming her down. 

_ “What happened to him!?”  _ Demanded to know her mother as she moved over to the glass, she saw her reach out to it with her hand but then doubt it, possibly in fear.

Sophia sighed and walked over to her mother then stood by her side in front of the frozen Glenn, she had yo try hard not to think of the charmed sheet covering Rapey that her mother thankfully could not see. 

_ “When we introduce ourselves to a new community we kill one of them, you know, to make a point. Your friends were no different, it was some redhead buff guy this time, but then Daryl had to fuck up and get Glenn like this.”  _ She tried to explain to her mother and winced a little when she could see how the news hurt her. At the time it seemed like her mother wouldn’t look at her but Sophia feared what she would see in her eyes when the woman did. 

_ “They were your friend too.”  _ Her mother spat, finally looking back at her, there was a harmful amount of disappointment and accusation in her eyes and her voice. She couldn’t help to feel a tug in her chest when she noticed but she wasn’t going to back down that easy, she wouldn’t be guilt-tripped by her mother, who had recently run away from everything. Not when the woman was looking at her with those accusing eyes.

Not when those eyes made her feel like that, not when she realized how afraid she was of the feeling.

_ “No, they were not. Back then I was hardly myself, just a fucked up abused little girl who was too afraid of her father to ever do anything about it, some pathetic victim waiting to happen. That time is so far behind me, mom, I don’t feel anything for them.”  _ She answered. It was a half-lie but she felt too much on the defense, and even though she meant it, by the time the words came out her mouth she already regretted bringing up her father to the discussion. It felt like a low blow to her mother. 

Carol visibly and forcibly gasped, like her words had struck her hard enough to take the air out of her lungs. Her mother turned to her fully and when Sophia saw her, she had a wounded face she never saw in her and came with a look filled with deep hurt in her eyes.

_ “I’ll never regret anything in my life as much as I regret all that time I had us live with that monster. What I put you through because of my weakness.”  _ Carol said with tears in her eyes, her voice loaded with feelings. 

The statement threatened to break Sophia’s composure and she wished she had her mask on at the moment. When she heard her mother’s voice break and her eyes tear up, she had to swallow hard to loosen her throat. Then she tried to summon her anger for the man and use it to regain control of herself, something she knew worked for her.

_ “Who cares now, he’s fucking dead. If he wasn’t I would kill him myself.”  _ She spat with acid anger and made her mother take a step back in shock. 

_ “He was still your father.”  _ Her mother said. 

Again that accusing tone that only served to get her more fired up but this time it was her turn to look at her mother in shock.

_ Why? Why would she ever defend that worm?  _ She thought in her head, the words from her mother shaking her core, tainting her whole image of her mother.

_ “Fuck no, you are not going to get like that with me. Do you want me to remind you of the kind of fucked up shit he did to us? To  _ **_me_ ** _!?”  _ She shouted in anger, her hate for the man flaring up and lashing at her mother for defending her father.

_ No, that piece of shit was never my father.  _

_ “You think I don’t torture myself enough about that!? You’ll never even remotely know how I feel about it until you are a mother. Until you live what I lived… you’ll never understand what it feels to have failed someone you care for like that.”  _ Carol cried, placing her hand over her heart. 

_ “But no matter what he did, no matter what I did or failed to do, it doesn’t give you any right to treat people like that. You think it’s alright to rule over people with fear, don’t you see how you are doing the same kind of shit that man did to us!?”  _ Her mother continued.

_ WHAT?! _

_ “Don’t you fucking compare me to that piece of shit!.” _ Sophia threatened, her anger getting the better of her, filling her veins and flushing her face. She could feel her mood in the air now, dry and hot, threatening to burn everything.

But the menacing effect did nothing to make her mother back down, she continued without fear.

_ “Who else got hurt or died because of your take over!?”  _ Carol asked her accusingly pointing at her and pressing her finger on her chest. Seeing her like that made her falter for a second, and she suddenly felt in the spotlight like she hadn’t felt since she was a child. 

_ “I don’t know some fucking religious creep, oh, and that manchild Spencer.”  _ Sophia answered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, reluctantly. Luckily her mood mellowing out a little bit. 

_ “What the fuck are you doing Sophia?”  _ Questioned her mother. 

_ “What? And the plus thirty of my men, who were killed by you and your friends are nothing?”  _ She accused.  _ “What the fuck were  _ **_you_ ** _ doing, mom?”  _

_ “No, don’t try to turn this on me. Your people were extorting the Hilltop, killing them for not giving them what you wanted, it was clear they were no innocent people. They were not exactly growing tomatoes on that outpost, Sophia!”  _ Carol retorted harshly. 

_ “You don’t know what you are talking about. You know what we do, mom? We keep this territory safe, that means that when a gun-crazy group of psychos come and start killing dozens of people, we step in.”  _ Sophia defended herself, her hands gesticulating in anger. They were in full fight now and she felt like it was getting out of her control, but luckily, it looked like her mother was more controlled than her.

Carol walked away from the remains of her friend, left hanging as an adorn in the home of her long lost daughter, and sat down on the couch again with her face in her hands. 

_ “Stop! Stop.”  _ Carol said tiredly.  _ “I’m not going to fight with you like this when I just got you again.”  _

Sophia sighed and came up to her mom, kneeling in front of her. 

_ “Mom, I read your letter to Toby. I know you have been hurting for the things you have been doing with them. I get it, it was to survive, to save your friends...You can stay here with me now, you won’t ever need to fight anymore.”  _ Sophia offered to her tired mother. 

She took her hands from her face and held them in hers.  _ “I promise, I don’t want to hurt them. I want to save them, I do.”  _ She explained.  _ “You can help me do it or if you’d like you can live out your life here, growing vegetables on our farming compound, I’m with you now.”  _ She said feeling bad for the recent discussion but her mother remained silent.

_ “I wanted to give you a place to live in peace, to rest and live out your days better than we ever did in our life, but...maybe if you are that worried about it, you should take Negan’s offer and handle Alexandria for us. Isn’t it in your interest to protect them?”  _ She asked.

Her mother looked at her, her eyes looking for something on her own face.  _ “What does handling even mean? I’m not going to kill any of them.”  _ She assured her after a while.

_ “You have to make it so they don’t do anything stupid that would get them killed, and even if it gets to it, you can leave it to us...All you should have to do is pick up their offerings, make sure they stay busy, productive and away from any dangerous ideas.”  _ She explained, honestly, to Sophia it would be perfect if her mom handled Alexandria.

_ “I can’t decide that. This is too much, why can’t we just enjoy that we are both alive?”  _ Her mother said tiredly. 

_ “Sure, but you see how it would work out for everyone if you did, right?”  _ Sophia asked her with a hopeful smile. 

_ “Frankly, I don’t see how it would. I don’t think I can look at my friends in the face while I force them to give me their stuff for you.” _

_ “Rick is doing it, why can’t you?”  _ She asked.  _ “It’s not like you would be betraying them, I told you it would help them.”  _ She argued, but her mother didn’t look like she was buying it. 

_ “Because you are forcing him!”  _ Her mother answered with exasperation. 

_ “Fine! Whatever, it’s not like we don’t have the people for it. It was just an offer, no need to get mad again.”  _ She said, putting her hands up and giving up. 

The tension in the room remained for a few seconds while Sophia sat again next to her mother and reclined against the back of the sofa, then after a few seconds her mother did the same and she was able to rest her head on her shoulder. The way she did when she was younger and wanted to console the woman while she cried.

_ “But you will stay with us, right?”  _ She asked her mother tentatively. 

Carol took her time to answer, she looked tired. 

_ “I’m not sure...no, I have a house near the Kingdom. You can come with me today if you want.”  _ Her mom said. She sounded sad and Sophia was afraid she had disappointed her, it was one thing to admit her mom wouldn’t like what she was doing. But the disappointment was shockingly heavy on Sophia’s chest.

There was something else there, her knowledge of the Kingdom was noteworthy, but she filed that for later. 

_ “Do you want me to give you a tour of the Sanctuary?”  _ Sophia offered, trying to change the mood between the two.

Thankfully her mother accepted. 

The sudden short discussion had caught her by surprise, but she thought now that it was foolish to think it was going to go smoothly. 

Her home was composed of the main compound that was the Sanctuary which used to be the main building of a factory and was now used as the main hub for the workers and enforcers to trade and mingle, then the rest was divided into three compounds which were used for different purposes, ranging from growing food or storing materials to living quarters and working spaces for those who offered services. 

In total there were almost two hundred workers living in the Sanctuary, which was presently patrolled by about twenty Savior enforcers, the others being spread between the other outposts. 

As Sophia showed her mother everything, she felt a little bit guilty for never telling her any real numbers, she realized her mom knew that she was purposefully avoiding that and secretly thanked her for not pressing on. 

Sometimes, while they were walking the premises, some workers greeted her happily and thanked her and Negan for their protection to which Sophia would thank them for their support and their hard work. Some workers and even some Savior enforcers acted with clear deference toward her, bowing their heads or kneeling as she walked by, their arms locked. 

_ “It’s a bit embarrassing.”  _ She tried to explain in a low voice.  _ “They always do it for Negan, he requested it, just a show of his shitty sense of humor. But at some point they started to do it for me too.”  _

“ _ Do you enjoy it? Did you tell them not to?”  _ Carol asked her, she was giving her a look of skepticism. 

_ “At first, but I don’t want them to feel like they annoy me.”  _ She excused herself, but deep inside she liked it, she loved it even. They recognized her as their protector, their benefactor, and it made her feel warm.

_ “I try to always walk the grounds and help wherever I can, I like to watch them work and see how they are doing. When they are new, sometimes they have trouble adjusting.”  _ She went on, trying to help her mom understand, she wanted her mother to see her place among them. 

They ended the walk around at the Sanctuary’s main compound, where she showed her and told her about the worker’s number designations and explained to her about the point system. 

_ “So…”  _ Started Carol, thoughtfully.  _ “They work for points and they can exchange points for food and commodities, different jobs pay more and the fighters are the best paid job?”  _ She tried to resume. 

_ “Enforcers, and yes more or less. People that offer services can get good pay too, or if you make something others want you can make a good living too. You get it? Like there’s this guy, Alex, he was a tailor and he is doing so great he got himself some paid help.”  _ She explained. 

_ “And who controls that everyone follows the rules?”  _ Her mother asked her. 

_ “The rules keep us alive. Everyone understands that and respects that, they want order and safety too, mom. We enforce them without fail, some people when they are new they have a hard time adjusting to that, but if they manage to adapt and learn to play they can integrate well enough.”  _ Sophia explained to her, they were walking slowly and she was hanging on her arm like they used to do when she was little. 

_ “And if they don’t?”  _ Her mother asked.

_ “We don’t always kill them unless they really fuck up, but they are punished hard if they break the rules. Which in turn makes it harder to bounce back.”  _ She explained. 

_ “What about you? How do you fit in the rules?”  _ Carol asked her. 

_ “I’m kind of an implicit exception. I would be like a lieutenant, they are exempt from the point system and also have a bit of power over the workers, but in truth, I’m more independent than that.”  _ She tried to explain, but felt like she was making it more confused. 

_ “Think of me like...mmm...Negan’s independent partner. We have the same goals and philosophies, I always like to work in some way to help around, but I never ask for anything. I don’t know...what do you think?”  _ She asked her mom

_ “So you are not Negan’s right hand...woman?”  _ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

_ “Nope, he never expects anything from me or demands anything of me. I just do what I do and since we share the same objectives, he never complains.”  _ Sophia explained, it was an arrangement that she loved and valued a lot. It meant that Negan had full confidence and respect for her, far different than the relationship he had with Simon, his actual right-hand man. 

Her mother looked at her for a time after she said that, then asked her in a low voice.

_ “Are you her… successor?”  _ She asked with disguised shock. 

_ “Oh, yeah definitely...I’ll never leave this territory, it’s my home, everything within it is mine.”  _ She said slowly, locking eyes with her mom. Lost in thought about what she could do with those lands in her long lifespan, it was a usual daydream of hers.  _ “We are just...laying the groundwork.”  _

Just thinking about it brought back the warm feeling she got when she thought of how her people saw her. 

She felt her mom shiver a little through her arm and it took her out of her thoughts.  _ “Are you cold? I can warm you up in a second if you want.”  _ She offered. 

_ “No no...I’m fine.”  _ Carol answered her. 

Sophia smiled in content behind her mask.  _ “Oh mom, I’m so happy we are-”  _ But before she could finish, a loud sound of someone crashing against something metallic, called their attention. 

_ “We don’t look kindly on thievery here, bum!”  _ A man exclaimed.  _ “Give him a lesson boys.”  _ He finished and watched as three other armed men walked up to a large black man on the floor and started pummeling and kicking him on the ground. 

Sophia grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled her towards the small crowd that had formed around the three enforcers dealing the man a rough beating. 

_ “Please! We only arrived yesterday, he didn’t know!” _ Pleaded a woman with the enforcer leader, at which point the man lifted his eyes from her and caught sight of the Harpy, he looked at her and then motioned to the man on the floor as if asking. 

Sophia nodded after a second and the man called off his subordinates at once, they picked up the big man. 

_ “You are getting off easy thanks to the Harpy’s mercy, next time you try to cut corners here no one will save you.”  _ Warned the man and walked off with his Saviors in tow. The woman who had been pleading with them went straight to her big friend and shouldered one of his arms to help him stay on his foot. 

She was a pretty brunette with hardened features and a slightly scarred face, what looked to be a gash across the cheek, Sophia guesses she was in her thirties.

_ “Show’s over assholes!”  _ She shouted at the little crowd that had been gathered, then the couple faced her and looked at her with some recognition and mistrust. 

_ “We take our rules very seriously.”  _ Sophia told them, half warning, half explaining.  _ “What are your names?”  _ She asked them cordially. 

_ “My name is Sandra, designation 198 and this mess here is John, designation 197.”  _ Said the woman, she was trying to sound like she was talking to some military official or something. 

_ “No need to be so formal…”  _ She said, then noticed the bent arm that the man was nursing.  _ “I can help you with that arm, do you know who I am?”  _ She asked the man, he was visibly having a hard time recovering from the beating.

_ “You are the Harpy.” _ Simply answered the big black man, he was bold or shaven and one of his eyes had been damaged long ago, leaving it with a milky shade and possibly blind.  _ “They said you are some kind of Wiccan or something.”  _ He said tiredly. 

_ “Don’t listen to him, all we know is you are one of the leaders here.”  _ Tried to mend the woman. 

Sophia smiled at the new description and took out her long wand, which made the couple tense, then with a flourish she intoned.  _ “Brackium emendo”  _ and finished it with a quick flick at the bent arm of the man, and with a sickly wet sound and a sudden grunt from John, the arm fixed itself. 

John moved around in surprise and tried his grip, a shocked smile on his face. 

_ “It’s still bruised, but damn, the bone is fine now.”  _ He explained in amazement, looking at the woman with him. Sophia smiled from behind her face and looked back at her mother, she didn’t know what she expected to see in her but her mother was busy watching the group of Saviors walk away with concern, so Sophia turned back to the two new workers with mild disappointment in her heart. 

_ “Thank you, boss, I never saw anyone do something like that. We honestly thought it was some kind of cult or something.”  _ Explained the woman. 

_ “Harpy or Ms. Harpy is fine. You should still go see the doctor, tell him the Harpy sent you and he won’t charge you, just this time ok? We expect people to work hard here and not to cut corners, if you feel like you need more points, think about changing jobs, we always take more enforcers.”  _ She told them, it wasn’t her first time lecturing some new folk after all. 

When she finished she turned back to her mother, who was looking at her as if lost in thought and Sophia didn’t know what to say. She guessed her mother had some things to say about her and her home. 

_ “You want me to take you home?”  _ She asked her mother trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. 

Carol smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.  _ “I have a car nearby. And I’m not doing that teleportation thing again in my life.”  _ She said.  _ “Come with me, stay some time at least, just the two of us. Like it should have been long before all of this happened.”  _ Her mom asked her, with a heavy heart.

Sophia smiled from behind her mask and nodded.  _ “Sure, but I won’t stay. I have a place here mom, they need me, you can have a place here too if you want.”  _ She said sadly and her mom just nodded, without saying anything. 

They walked out of the Sanctuary and Carol took her nearby where she had hidden her car. 

_ “Can we get there before night?”  _ She asked her mom, as she sat on the passenger seat. 

_ “Yeah, sure.”  _ Her mom reassured her, and just like that Sophia found herself in a car with her mom behind the wheel, an immense nostalgic feeling inundated her mind.

The afternoon sun and the warm leather of the seat, just the two of them in the car going home after her mom had picked her up from school. One of those peaceful moments of privacy between the mother and daughter that they treasured before going back to the home where that man lived, sometimes her mom used to take her out if she felt that Ed wouldn’t notice their long absence. 

They drove in silence for a while, Carol’s car had been stripped from the radio sometime before she took ownership of it, Sophia noticed. 

_ “Hey, mom?”  _ She asked silently, gathering some strength. 

_ “Yeah?”  _ Answered her mother, her eyes focused on the road. 

_ “How did you find where I was?” _ She asked her, trying to pass it as casual. 

Of course, Carol had a sharp mind for those acts, she always had.  _ “Really? Negan spoke highly of you, and he claims he was able to deduct it days before I came.”  _ She argued. 

_ “He told you he knew?  _ Bullshit.” Sophia said at once, but Carol gave her a glance as if waiting, so she thought it out longer. 

_ “You found out I was here and came to check it out, right?”  _ She asked, and her mother nodded. 

_ “You must have learned from someone where the Sanctuary was for you to find it I guess. You haven’t been looking for me for long right?”  _ She asked. 

_ “I found out yesterday.”  _ Her mother answered helpfully. 

_ “You mentioned the Kingdom, so you must know Ezekiel…”  _ She followed.  _ “Yesterday I told Ezekiel I was looking for you, but he couldn’t have known you were my mother…could he?”  _ She said thoughtfully and not missing the fact that her mother chose not to answer.

_ I wonder what happened to that guy Morgan, could he know about me if he were alive?  _ She thought, Sophia kept thinking about it in silence as they drove, the answer was right on the tip of her tongue...then it hit her.

_ “Oh fuck me.”  _ She exclaimed and gained a slap on her arm by her mother.  _ “Daryl found you before I found you...that’s just aces.”  _ She exclaimed terribly annoyed with herself.

_ “Of course, I can conjure fire demons and things into nothing but yeah, the redneck beat me to tracking you…I knew I should have tried divination.”  _ She complained annoyed, which made her mother laugh.

_ “Don’t laugh so much.”  _ She warned her.  _ “I try to be as observant as Negan is, and let me tell you, this means there is a lot of shit brewing in my cauldron.”  _ She commented, pissed off. 

_ “Like what?”  _ Asked Carol, suddenly interested. 

_ “Why? You said you didn’t want to be involved…”  _ She said. It was a jab at her reluctance to work with her and the fact that she knew her mother had not said explicitly that she wouldn’t help her friends. 

She didn’t know if she wanted to tell her mother, shitty as it made her feel, because her mother would certainly tell them. If Carol was near the Kingdom and knew Ezekiel, who by the way had lied to her the day before, then Daryl knew about the Kingdom and that was a direct line between all the communities. It was all but certain that they all knew each other now, something they always meant to avoid, to keep them separated and weak. And that was not even considering the whereabouts of that man Morgan.

_ “Mom, I don’t really want to talk about all this business with you, but...If you see Daryl, you better tell him to come back, tell him to come back before people start dying because of him.”  _ She warned her annoyed and tried to avoid the look of indignation that she saw her mother wear.

_ “Why would people die?”  _ Asked her mother, but Sophia knew she understood, which pissed her off more yet. 

_ “Because of his selfishness and arrogance, that’s why mom!”  _ She shouted, her mood getting the better of her.  _ “Anyone who helps him will be killed and you know it, he will only aggravate the conflict.”  _ Sophia spat in anger at the man, he had escaped their prison and was now gallivanting across the lands passing on information. 

_ “Or you could just let it be, what did you want him for anyway. To work for you? it doesn’t seem to me like he would have worked out.”  _ Her mother argued. 

_ “It’s not about that. If he had gone through the process and still refused we might have found a way, but now he escaped, killed one of our guys on his way out and I’m supposed to just let it slide?”  _

_ “It’s clear to me now that he is not leaving the area, he is around, Rick will surely help him out. And if not Rick, then Maggie because you all are so fucking close, then what are we supposed to do? Eh, mom? What do you think will happen if one of the other lieutenants find out?”  _ She asked in anger. 

_ “You are supposed to let people live their lives free.”  _ Her mother countered in a serious tone. The living free argument was something Sophia had been so tired of by those people, she couldn’t help but huff and grind her teeth when she heard it from her mother. 

_ “If they want to live  _ **_free_ ** _ , mom.”  _ She started, using air quotes on the word free.  _ “They can go west and live with the cannibal tribes or the psycho squads. If they want to live here they answer to us.”  _ She said angrily.

Carol sighed tiredly as she drove, slowing down a tad to calm herself, then looked at her with this look in her eyes.  _ “I’m going to be honest with you now.”  _ She started. 

_ “I think I understand exactly what’s going on and where you stand. But go on if you want to…”  _ Sophia retorted, the air inside the car was heavy with tension.

_ “I just got my daughter back this day...I lived for years thinking of my dead little girl, and I’m glad that you are alive, I can see my little girl in you.”  _ She started, Sophia allowed her to continue. 

_ “But I’ve seen today that she doesn’t exist anymore, not entirely. You are a grown woman now, I want to make very clear that I respect the kind of person you have become. But Sophia…”  _ She said. While she paused, Carol slowed the car to a stop then turned to look directly at her. 

_ “This…mission you are on. I can tell, it’s somehow about control. I’m sorry we weren’t together to face all that we had to live through.”  _ She continued with teary eyes.  _ “I realize now that you had to grow up a lot and that you had to do it alone, you lived through a lot and probably had very little control over your life for the longest time.”  _

Carol reached for her hand and grabbed it, absentmindedly checking the state of her bandage. Sophia turned towards her, Carol’s words caught her attention. 

_ “Now that you survived all of that and flourished as a woman, and I guess as a witch too... Sweetie you are trying to grasp all the control you can, but you can’t control people, not really. This dream you have with Negan of controlling everything around you, it’s unhealthy, it will get you killed and many people too.”  _ Her mom tried to explain. 

She couldn’t deny that there was a... **thing** ...with her and being in control, knowing things were in her hands, that she could drop everything at a moment’s notice and still be on top and safe. That she could grasp it and never let go unless she wanted to. 

But the rest was just her mother trying to make her side with them, and what would that achieve? Nothing, she had the power and the time, they just had to see it eventually. 

_ “You don’t get it mom...you never will, not really.”  _ She answered sadly, her eyes burning and feeling the same old loneliness she felt when she thought of how they had never even heard of another witch or wizard alive.

_ “What is to understand? Honey, I can stay away from this, I can hide at the Sanctuary and never come out or go to them and manage them for you and Negan. But I promise you, they will fight you, and I can say this with certainty without talking about it with any of the leaders from any community. There’s nothing that you or I can do that will stop that.”  _ Her mother assured her. 

_ “It doesn’t matter, they can fight all they want. We’ll manage them.”  _ She stubbornly declared, of course, she didn’t believe her mother was wrong but if they just managed to keep the peace long enough they would understand.  _ “It’s just a matter of them getting it before too many have to die.”  _ Sophia finished. 

_ “Then it will never end.”  _ Her mother declared and turned on the car again so they could continue the trip. 

\-----------

The night had fallen over the Hilltop and everyone was already resting from a day of hard work, as usual, three big bonfires illuminated the inner yard with their red and orange light. 

Sasha knelt before one of the only two graves within the community since their custom was burning their deceased, but in reality, she knew that it was just the one grave. Abraham laid alone underground and she sometimes felt that she was the only one keeping him company.

It had been new, their growing love, but it was built over the closeness of surviving together all kinds of hells. It was born tainted in hurt, since their love meant the pain of a dear friend of them, but it was undeniable and that also pained her. 

There was a smoldering red stone inside her chest, it sizzled and turned, like a living thing. Every day the pressure built up and her vision became more and more narrow, she knew that it would continue, until she could only see one thing. 

The head of Negan on her sights, the feeling of the discharge pushing her shoulder, the way his head would flick with the force of the round, and then it would be over.

_ Then everything will be over.  _ She thought to herself, feeling nothing but the burning conviction. 

She heard it only because of the close proximity and the silence of her surroundings, wood scraping, a hinge churning, and a couple of footsteps. 

_ Jesus.  _ She thought. He was coming in through the secret emergency exit, as he had been doing since they came back from the kingdom. They all have noticed his change, his unkempt beard and his eyes sagged with bags under them, he had been going out all night and most of the days even before the meeting with the King and Sasha knew he was tailing the Harpy.

The man had become obsessed about the witch since the night she killed Gregory, she didn’t think they were close but others from Hilltop agreed that the experience had changed the man. If Sasha wasn’t planning to do it herself, she would have chastised Jesus about his evident intentions of doing something stupid.

Sasha stood up from Abraham’s resting place and quietly walked in the dark, paying attention to the very quiet sound of footsteps that Jesus managed to make until they were both just around the corner of one of the trailers when she suddenly stepped out of the corner and faced the man, giving him a surprise. 

_ “OH, jeez Sasha, you are going to give me a heart attack.”  _ He whispered in irritation. 

_ “Late night again Jesus?”  _ She asked her friend. 

_ “Not here!”  _ He said looking around hysterically, he was surely looking for any sign of an invisible Harpy, which was a tell on how paranoid he was. 

_ “You are not going to see her like this anyway.”  _ Sasha told him, bothered. They walked inside the mansion and to Maggie’s office, the same one that once belonged to Gregory. 

Jesus locked every door and shut every window and curtain, then turned off every candle except one, before facing her again. 

_ “The Harpy found her mother, I saw Carol walk into the Sanctuary and then the two of them went out in a vehicle.”  _ He told her like it was some kind of amazing news, they all agreed that it was a matter of time before they reunited, sure Carol walking herself to the Sanctuary was unexpected but still. 

_ “You are going to get caught if you keep snooping so close to their HQ.”  _ She warned him, worried about the man, but Sasha knew she was the only one worrying about him in that room. 

_ “It’s fine, besides I have something that I know you will want to see.”  _ He countered, disregarding her warning, he pulled something from his jacket and Sasha saw that it was a piece of paper folded into squares. 

She took it from his hands fast when she guessed what he was about to show her. 

_ “How did you get this!?”  _ She asked in shock, trying to control the level of her voice, they were almost whispering the whole time. 

_ “ _ **_Snooping_ ** _ around.”  _ He simply answered. 

_ “How accurate do you think it is?”  _ She asked him.

_ “It doesn’t have his specific quarters, but you shouldn’t need it, you just have to watch the first-floor exits and it will give you a clear line of sight. I marked you the ones I’ve seen him come out of the most.”  _ He explained to her, Sasha wanted to jump on him and hug the man for his assistance. 

_ “Why?”  _ She asked bewildered, she had not told anyone of what she planned to do. 

_ “I know that look, you’ll do it someday. Might as well help out.”  _ He said offhandedly and Sasha couldn’t help herself at that moment, they hugged tightly, sharing their struggle. 

_ “I know what you are going to do too, Jesus, it’s suicide.”  _ She warned him with concern, as she patted his back. 

_ “They’ll be fine, they have Maggie, and you if you are smart.”  _ He whispered back, she couldn’t see his face while hugging, but she felt the shivers and heard the raspy voice. 

Sasha sniffed and tightened the hug, trying to reign on her emotions and whispered.

_ “You smarten up too, you hear me? We can’t rush this. Once it’s done, no matter what happens to us, Maggie will take care of Hilltop.” _

The two friends hugged for a moment in the silence of the night and the dark of the ancient mansion, while everyone slept, Maggie stood outside the office door as she heard her friends talk about desperate actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, but it also feels a little short or uneventful. I might upload the next chapter during the week to speed things up.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jesus laid on his bed, just as he had fallen a few hours ago after his secretive conversation with Sasha inside Maggie’s office after dark, he knew he wouldn’t manage to sleep more than thirty minutes. Not since the night the Harpy came to the Hilltop.

Images of that night came flashing to his eyes disregarding completely his wish to keep them away. The perverse way the old man’s body deformed incessantly, his screams and the sounds of his organs sloshing around, his bones grinding and his muscles snapping with each deformation. 

_ I did it, I started it all, it’s all my fault. _

Jesus pressed his eyes with his hands hard and with frustration.

_ Don’t think about it!  _ He thought, but even then the awareness of his hands brought up the helpless feeling, the impotence of being eerily stuck to the ground unable to move. He cursed his naivety, he had seen the Harpy as a girl but what girl can do something like that? No, not a girl, a being. What kind of corrupted being could summon such malice and torture?

A memory slide forced itself to the forefront of his mind, the faces of his people, neighbors, and friends illuminated by the green flash. The face of terror in high contrasting green light that washed over all of them, permanently marked in his mind. 

_ “Arrhg.”  _ Jesus exclaimed in frustration and stood up fast, the thud of his dirty boots sounding loud in the quiet of the night, he had not even taken them off when he fell on the bed earlier on. 

His ability to fall asleep had been taken from him that night. It was all on him, the death and pain that he had brought to his people and the Alexandrians, the hurt in Sasha’s eyes, and her desperation for revenge, Maggie’s sad mourning. It was all his fault and the Harpy’s doing, he had become obsessed with the girl, memories of her popping in his mind almost every waking moment, she had left him with a dark stain. 

Never before had he been one to be ruled by anger, rage, revenge. Even growing up and dealing with prejudice and alienating rejection, he always knew how to keep his heart and soul intact, but now it was all he thought of. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to desecrate her and leave nothing of her, he wished for things to go back the way they were but his whole world had been soiled by her. 

Jesus watched outside his window, the night was still ruling the sky, but his clock told him dawn would come in a couple of hours. 

_ I might as well head out. _ He thought. 

The day before, the Harpy had been reunited with her mother and now he couldn’t get it out of his head. Mother and daughter had stood in front of Carol’s fence talking quietly, it was so human, so mundane, almost familiar.

And then the Harpy did something he had never seen before. 

Jesus took a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit a one with a lighter he kept inside, inhaling hard and taking the smoke straight to his lungs, feeling the burn on his throat then released it through his nose. The strong assault that was the effect on his body gave him a measure of release, as he remembered the moment the Harpy had removed her mask to say goodbye to her mother. 

The pale face of a young and fragile little girl with angry scarring on one side, he remembered how he had even been able to make out faint freckles on the untouched skin. But that was just half of it, when he saw the corruption on that scarring, Jesus knew it was not just a wound. He knew that was once a little girl, Carol’s girl and now it was something else, something tainted and it was evident when he saw the monstrous scarring on her right side.

_ Pity.  _ He felt it, but it was a new kind of feeling, one that tasted like ashes and left him feeling empty. 

Jesus had watched the girl entranced, the reddened, rough looking skin, the jagged scarring along the head. He noticed the way it tugged on her right eye and almost reshaped it, and how it gave her almost cadaveric features to her right side.

Her visage was firmly in his mind's eyes as he absentmindedly toyed with his cigarette, taking another drag and dropping it on the hardwood floor of his room then he walked away, stepping on it on his way out. 

He made it to the escape exit on the back of their wall and wasn’t too much surprised when he found Maggie waiting for him, she was sitting on the cover of the fake log chest which covered the exit. 

_ “Did you even get some sleep this time, Jesus?”  _ She asked him, her voice laden with worry. Jesus watched his dear friend for a second, he could see the orange reflection of the bonfires in her big sad eyes. 

_ Here we go…  _ He thought and sat down by her side with a sigh.

_ “Haven't been much of a sleeper for a while now.”  _ He said, offering her a half-smile. Maggie remained quiet and Jesus had to try not to flinch at the look she had on her eyes, the pity. Real pity, not like what he felt when he saw the Harpy’s face.

_ “How’s the training going?”  _ He asked her, trying to change the subject. 

_ “They could really use your help, you know?”  _ She answered.  _ “You are the best fighter we have.”  _

_ “Nah…”  _ He said immediately, his throat was a bit tight.  _ “They have you now, they’ll be fine.”  _

_ “I could use your help too. I could use you here instead of out there doing… this.”  _ She insisted. 

Jesus sighed and placed an arm over her shoulders. 

_ “You know I’m the one who needs you… for them.”  _ He said, nodding to the trailers and the mansion where the people of Hilltop slept _.  _

Maggie huffed, her patience apparently had run out.  _ “But not for this?”  _ She exclaimed, trying to keep it low and pointing at the hidden exit. 

He couldn’t find an answer for her. 

_ “You are not well and you are going to do something stupid if you don’t take a step back, I can help you but you need to get some rest. I promise we are going to do it, but we have to wait and see first.”  _ She asked a little more bothered by his lack of care. Then she looked around before continuing. 

_ “Any day now our scouts will confirm contact with Oceanside.”  _ She whispered.  _ “With their weapons and fighters, we can do it.”  _ She urged him. But in his mind, it was the fact that the Coalition was already formed and gearing up, the reason he knew it wouldn’t matter if he failed. 

_ “It won’t matter if I fail, all you have to do if she catches me is put on with whatever punishment they deal out and save your strength for the right moment to attack.”  _ He explained, trying to calm himself and not to part in anger. 

_ “What about you? What would they do with you?”  _ She asked worriedly. 

_ “Just let it happen, whatever it is. I’ll be fine with it even if they ask you to kill me, you should do it but if you help me they might find out, and then who is going to be left for Hilltop?”  _ He asked resolutely.  _ “If I manage, she’ll be dead and you all will have one less worry, I’ll take the blame anyway.”  _

There was a pause between them after he said that, and for a second, fear crept upon him. Was Maggie about to ask him not to do it? And what would be his response?... 

_ “Will you stop me? Are you asking me not to do it?”  _ He said, very aware of his trembling voice.  _ “Are you asking me not to avenge Glenn?” _

Maggie hugged him tightly, pressing her face on his shoulder.  _ “You idiot, why can’t you just stay put like the rest of us?”  _ She asked him, he knew now that she was close to tears, so he placed a caring hand on her back.  _ “What if we lose you?”  _

_ “Hey, I’m a better fighter than you think.”  _ He said jokingly.  _ “Hilltop will be fine.” _

_ After all, they have you. _

With that said, the two friends parted. Jesus left the Hilltop and he didn’t say it to Maggie, but he wasn’t planning to get back anytime soon. He had made up his mind, there would be no better place to make his move on the Harpy and all he had to do was be ready for the right moment.

* * *

The day after she and her mother had reunited, Sophia woke up in a great mood. Just knowing that she could drop by anytime and that her mother was alive, was enough to put a big stupid grin on her face that she would feel embarrassed to show in public. 

When she nibbled on a sandwich and while working on her project for Regina, in the back of her mind was the knowledge that part of her routine from now on would be to visit her long lost mother. Having been separated for so long and thinking she was dead long ago, she couldn’t really care that her mother didn’t agree with some of her ways or goals, it was very clear in her head. She loved her mother, but she had an important role there and it was bigger than the two of them

_ “I am a witch...I am free. I am a witch… I am free.”  _ She said out loud to her reflection in the mirror, as she placed the mask on her face and picked up her hat.

Once in full Harpy getup, she sat on a bench in front of Rapey and continued her legilimency training for a while. The spell itself was not hard, but she could tell by her experiences with her old master that there was a vast well of experience between her level and the level he was in. The first time she tried it on the man, she knew it must have caused some severe damage to the already broken psyche, luckily she had retreated as soon as she realized and found the sorry thing having a seizure while bleeding from his nose. 

Judging by her examinations, the man could have died from the way her spell had affected him. At her level, her legilimency might leave whoever she used it on much like Rapey, that is if they didn’t die from it.

Then after playing a while with Rapey, she apparated downstairs into the main area of the Sanctuary at the high scaffolding where she usually apparated to, people were already moving about, and starting their days, she watched them from up there and recognized the tall black man. He was talking to Laura and she guessed that he had decided to enlist, his right eye was patched and in the process of recovering. It was John, the new guy that had gotten a beating for stealing.

Suddenly Negan swaggered over to them, which was mildly unusual that early in the morning, and greeted the new recruit with a handshake and what seemed to be a joke on his eye. Then he caught her by surprise when, out of nowhere, he looked up and directly at her while pointing, drawing the eyes of the other two. 

Sophia froze, at once feeling in the spotlight, and like she had been caught peeping for some reason, but dismissed it and concentrated on apparating right next to them. 

_ “Slow morning?”  _ Asked Negan with a big smile and a friendly slap on her back. She tried nodding her head first to Laura as a greeting and then to John, who was recovering from the shock of her sudden appearance. 

_ “And a busy afternoon.”  _ She then answered Negan. 

_ “Oh yeah? Still working on Shephards Plaza?'' He _ said, catching her curiosity. 

_ “I am.”  _ She said nodding.  _ “Do I sense some kind of request here?”  _ She wondered, glancing at the other two present. 

_ “Maybe, depends on how it went yesterday.”  _ He commented.  _ “Come find me before you go.”  _ He said and walked away. 

_ “I heard about yesterday, can’t believe she walked right up to us.”  _ Said Laura referring to her mother. 

Sophia tried to control her excitement in front of the new recruit.  _ “Yeah, she’s...different from what I remembered.”  _ She said, suddenly reminded of the origin of the information that had led her mother to the Sanctuary.

_ “I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday, you didn’t have to give me a hand, and I know now the favor you did to me with the doctor’s bill.”  _ John told her, touching his eye as he thanked her. She thought it was very nice of him to mention, and he was immediately on her good side for it. 

_ “Don’t mention it, I can tell good people from assholes. Assholes don’t do well in the Sanctuary.”  _ She said with a nod. 

_ “Ain’t that right!”  _ Shouted Laura happily.  _ “Well John, let’s go see how you do with a gun, then we’ll get you up against Arat. Let’s go.”  _ She finished, and walked off. 

_ “Ms. Harpy.”  _ John said with a deep thankful nod and left after the blonde. 

So Sophia found herself alone among the people of the Sanctuary as they moved about their days, they often threw looks at her and greeted her with lowered heads or half bows. 

She wished her mother had stayed with them, it frustrated her that the woman was seemingly happy to stay on the sides and not get involved. Even if she stayed with one of the communities, Sophia could respect that, but to isolate herself like that and do nothing with her days.

She always thought of her mother the way she used to when she was a little kid, only recently hearing people testify of her strength and resilience, but rediscovering her mother now had brought a few disappointing things about her to the light.

_ Maybe it is an age thing.  _

Sophia thought of herself as a free spirit, but the idea of just lazing about and doing nothing with her time seemed terribly wasteful. The worst of all was that she couldn’t help to compare her mother to Negan’s wives because of it, sure, her mother was a self-sufficient woman that had gained the respect of her friends and survived through hell just like herself but…well, she knew there was stuff that weighed on her mother’s mind, but running away from it was kind of…

_ Lame. _ She thought.  _ Mom’s like in her late forties, isn't she? That’s actually fairly young in wizard's lifespan. _

She idly walked among the people and the trading stands, half paying attention to the goings-on and watching out for trouble or wherever she could lend a hand, but her mind was deep in thought. 

If anything, Sophia had realized that there was no way for her to understand how the passage of time influenced people, and knowing her kind could live up to almost two hundred years was getting to be a dizzying prospect. She used to feel proud and lucky for having such a long lifespan but now the whole thing was beginning to seem like a big responsibility, not towards her dreams of growing and protecting civilization in the east coast, but a responsibility to herself.

She had never learned her old master’s age, he looked old but she had no idea how old he was, so she had no reference as to how exactly a wizard or witch reached their later years. She realized now that maybe she needed to take care of her mental stability, after all, she had a lot to live but she had no idea how to do that anyway. 

Though being honest with herself, Sophia could not say that her own stability was impeccable and there was a lot of recent evidence to point to that. 

_ What if I grow up to be some kind of deranged mad person.  _ She thought to herself and shuddered when she thought of her old self as someone similar to her old master.

_ “Mi-Ms. Harpy.”  _ She heard someone say from behind and judging from the tone she wondered if she had failed to hear them before noticing. 

Sophia turned around at once and saw that it was the perpetually nervous ex-Alexandrian, Eugene. 

_ “Oh, sorry Eugene. I was lost in thought. Good morning.”  _ She tried to explain to the man, who apparently had been shocked by her sudden reaction. 

_ “Mornings to you, Ms. Harpy.”  _ He said after gathering some courage, she noticed the man was carrying some kind of plushie on his front pocket and tried to hold back a laugh. 

They stood in silence awkwardly observing each other, both apparently waiting for the other to talk. 

_ “Can I help you with something?”  _ She asked when she realized that the man was not about to say anything soon. 

Eugene cleared his throat nervously and exhaled to get himself ready.  _ “I would like to talk about our situation in regards to perimeter defense, I do believe it’s one of the Sanctuary’s weaker points.”  _ He told her. 

_ “Oh...Sure, but Negan is obsessed with having that horrible thing out there. I don’t know what we can do about it for now, without pissing him off I mean.”  _ She said.

It wasn’t like she cared about angering him, she knew Negan was a more mature man than to make a thing about it, even though most other people thought of him as someone who killed on a whim sometimes. 

_ “I believe we can reach a middle ground that would provide a better, more resistant perimeter fence while keeping the psychological factor that the boss is so fond of.”  _ he said in his usual ranty manner. 

_ “Well...Alright, let’s see.”  _ She said with a sigh.  _ “Whatever it is, though, I’ll end up taking it down eventually. I want to build a wall one day.”  _ She warned and started walking towards the exit, signaling him to follow.

_ “Even so a wall and a fence are better than just a fence.”  _ Eugene said, catching up to her. 

_ “Weren’t you supposed to be making bullets for us?”  _ She asked the man. 

_ “I was, they have yet to provide me with the proper setup. Furthermore, I presented a requisite detailing the manual labor and security needed to pull such an operation at the locale, but I wager things are getting a tad understaffed around these parts.”  _ He explained. 

_ “You can’t just make them here?”  _ She was a bit confused by his requirements. 

_ “As I said, the machinery necessary to mass-produce live rounds is in another place, plus the required helping hands, plus the material stockpile and finished product stockpile. It all needs space and people. Besides, it would be easier to move the operation to the machinery locale than to move them here.”  _ He explained in his dragging way, they walked outside through the front gates and up to the chain-link fence that was now slowly being covered with walker corpses and melted metal. 

_ A monstrosity.  _ She thought as she watched the poor souls working on it.

The air there was perpetually tainted with the odor of rotting flesh and old grime, it was a feast of flies, carrion eaters, and all manner of infestations. Some time ago she had to take care of getting rid of a plague of cockroaches that had started reaching the compounds. Working there was a true punishment.

_ “You know, I could put all that workshop in your pocket right?”  _ She said casually, as she observed the terrible sight closely. Eugene’s jaw dropped and he turned towards her shocked. 

_ “How would you go about doing that?”  _ He said suddenly even more seriously than his usual manner. Every time they talked about magic he would get intensely focused on her. 

_ “I can use a shrinking charm on anything that needs moving and then undo it wherever we need it.”  _ She just explained. 

_ “Do you use that often? How long does it last?”  _ He asked her and she remembered his strong interest in her magic from that night they dined together. 

_ “Not that often I think. Time is not a constraint.”  _ She said.

_ “Don’t you pull stuff out of your hat too? Is that the same?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “No, my hat has a couple of pockets inside with an extension charm on it. It means there is a lot more space inside than it looks.”  _ She told him. 

_ “Did you do that? That...breaks all kinds of rules.”  _ He said intensely. 

_ “It came like this, I can’t do it. Some spells and other forms of magic used to be heavily controlled by the government, so the knowledge and means to perform it is guarded where our government used to be.”  _ She said.  _ “The real progress will start when we can get our hands on that place.” _

_ “That is incredibly intriguing, what else?”  _ He urged her to continue. 

_ “A lot of shit, but let’s focus for now. Eugene.”  _ She insisted.  _ “What did you say about the fence?”  _

_ “Hmm… I was just thinking of using slats to hinder visibility and somewhat reinforce them as well.”  _ He explained, she thought she understood what he meant but it wasn’t anything that revolutionary to her. 

_ “But now that I’m starting to figure out your particular set of skills… that wall doesn’t look so unattainable.” _

_ “I know! That’s what I’ve been saying, but it’s true that we are short on people.”  _ She said. 

_ “Can’t you do it all by yourself?”  _ He asked her and he was right, she could technically do it all herself but what he didn’t know was that he probably was thinking of a much smaller wall than she was. Plus there were other technicalities.

_ “Yeah, but there are better ways to do these things in order to get the best result, and some of it requires good old fashioned labor.”  _ She simply explained while looking out and to the walker wall that protected that side of the fence.

Eugene went quiet for a while, seemingly lost in thought, then turned towards her fully. 

_ “Little lady, I’m starting to realize that you represent an incredible advantage when it comes to quick and easy solutions which otherwise would require a large amount of manpower and resources.”  _ He explained.  _ “You best be sure that yours truly will find all kinds of ways to make good use of your set of skills.”  _

Sophia was left a bit speechless by the intensity of the man and his words, was she actually not making proper use of her magic for the sake of the Sanctuary?. Suddenly she was eager to get away from the man. 

_ “Alright, well I’ll go see Negan and fly off for the day. You can find me around in the mornings and sometimes after dark!”  _ She told him, slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner and walking off quickly before he set her on a task that would take her the whole day. 

She briskly walked back inside through the big main doors of the factory, crossing the main area filled with workers and patrolled by Saviors. All around there were people eating, trading, or working, many of them bigger than her with her short stature. On its busiest hours, it could get cramped and loud but Sophia loved the way life moved on its own at the Sanctuary. It reminded her what they cared for and protected, a strong and healthy community primed for progress. 

It might be that some of the other communities were far prettier than her home, but they felt much more stagnated in that sense, just to have a semblance of an economy promised a lot of possibilities that the communal way the others handled their people and resources. 

Once she reached the metal stairs to the next floor and she happily skipped through the steps and headed to the meeting room, where she found Negan having a conversation with Simon when she barged in. 

_ “Well someone is chipper this morning.”  _ Commented Simon, he was sitting on his seat by Negan’s right hand, who was sitting on his big comfy chair on the head of the table. 

_ “Were you two having a moment? I’m sorry boys.”  _ She teased them, as she sat on the chair opposite Nega at the other end of the table, her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. 

Negan barked a laugh at the joke and continued.  _ “We were talking about the Hilltop and wondering about who’s going to handle Alexandria, they are due for some direction I think.”  _ He sat back on his chair with his arms crossed and a knowing, cocky smile. 

_ “You can put that smile away if you think things are stable, it’s a mess out there.”  _ She said, her mood coming down a little bit as she got back in the frame of mind of the Harpy. 

_ “Always with the bad omens. Let them dream and conspire, it’s all to be expected, they can learn the hard way if they have to.”  _ Simon dismissed her warning and crossed his arms in a similar way to Negan, he often imitated like that unconsciously. 

Sophia shifted her head over to her left, fleshy, arm, and tapped on the wooden table with the hard metallic fingers of her right hand. Thinking about what Simon had said. 

Sure, he was right and she did say the same about the prospect of conflict with them, but what had happened with people being resources? What if it escalated?

_ “It might be my paranoid self but...I don´t know if it’s nothing.”  _ She said.  _ “Did you know my mom knows Ezekiel?”  _ She informed Negan. 

The man’s reaction was a simple lifted single eyebrow, mild interest. 

_ “So what? What are you implying here?”  _ Asked Simon, always willing to go against her.

_ “She met Daryl after he escaped, and there’s also another one of Rick’s people that is unaccounted for…” _ She told them, eyeing both men. 

_ “You are saying they are in contact?”  _ Asked Negan, getting her meaning. Simon did a double-take on Negan and her. 

_ “I don’t know for sure, but I don’t know why they wouldn’t.”  _ She answered thoughtfully.

_ “What does that mean?”  _ He asked, confused.  _ “Wouldn’t Ezekiel be a good model for Rick, considering the Kingdom’s cooperation?”  _

_ “Yes, but it means more than that. It means that if they are in contact, they are doing so while trying to hide it from us.”  _ She explained as she sat back on her chair, sadly the good news never stopped the bad ones. 

Negan exhaled through the nose, leaning forward and over the table. 

_ “What’s more, the other day I visited the King. I asked about my mother by name and description and he denied any knowledge of her, he tried to keep her from me. Why would he do that? It only makes me more suspicious of them now.”  _ She informed them.

_ “But why would your mother tell you about Daryl and Ezekiel? If they were up to something, wouldn’t she want to keep that secret?”  _ Simon asked. A sharp question from him. 

_ “Does that mean that she’s willing to work with us?”  _ Asked her Negan. 

_ “No, she won’t, I can assure you that right now.”  _ She answered Negan’s question first.  _ “As to Simon’s question, she didn’t even know exactly what happened between us and Alexandria. She’s been isolated from all of this and going by her comments, I don’t think she knows of any conspiracy, but she thinks it's inevitable anyway.” _

_ “That was stupid of your mother, she wouldn’t have made a good handler anyway.”  _ Simon commented harshly, Sophia agreed too but his critic bothered anyway. 

_ “I’m sure my mother knows more than she told me. She couldn’t really hide her knowing Ezekiel since her home is within their limits.”  _ Sophia argued in defense of her mother, Simon just huffed as if doubting her. 

_ “Hilltop is in it too. I bet, no, it may even be them who introduced the new kids to the big guys of the block. They recently pushed back, they might be willing to push again if they have better backing, and with a better idea of our strength.”  _ Negan mussed, deep in thought. 

He stood up and swung Lucille hard a few times, each swing barely avoiding the windows behind him. Light of the sun nearing midday filtering through its frames. 

_ “This is what we’ll do.”  _ He said holding Lucille high and in front of his face as if in prayer.  _ “We’ll make a priority to keep an eye on their movements, specifically between the communities…”  _ He said, talking with his eyes closed. 

_ “Alexandria and Hilltop are disarmed, the Kingdom is not and in the interest of holding the peace, we won’t disarm them. But what we may be able to get away with is sabotage”  _ He said and finished the question giving her a curious look.

Sophia understood at once what he was talking about, it wasn’t often that Negan asked her something, but she had to agree that it was a good idea.

_ I could get in there and mess with their ammo or their weapons. She thought. _

Sophia nodded and he smiled. 

_ “It may even keep them fighting with each other for a while. Meanwhile, we play dumb.”  _ Simon said nodding too. 

_ Yes… that’s even better.  _ She thought. It felt to her like a sensible solution. It was an effort to avoid deaths, so they would be saving people. 

_ I should make it so they don’t have the means to fight in the first place. _

_ “I can do it, I can make it so we don’t have to fight at all.”  _ She said, convinced and motivated.

_ “If you can do that, the rest will be smooth sailing. Truth is we are stretching a bit tight, but the outposts are better defended now and we have more eyes on the streets.”  _ Negan continued, pacing the room and then stopping behind her, he placed his big hands warmly on her shoulders. 

_ “Then we have our Savior Harpy here, who is always keeping her eyes on her playground. There’s no one on the east coast who will ever manage to take her claim of this land. In a decade or two they’ll be worshiping you, mark my words.”  _ He finished, his words made her heartbeat slightly rise and her cheeks feel hot. 

_ Yes, it’s a matter of time.  _ Sophia thought and she couldn’t help to think back on the warm feeling she would get when her people thanked her for her protection, the way they greeted her, and showed her their appreciation.

_ I just wish mom could see that…  _

_ “Which brings me to my next point.”  _ He continued, bringing her out of her mind.

_ “We still need a handler for Alexandria and since we are short on people, I was thinking, what if you take them under your wing?”  _ He asked sweetly.  _ “I mean, if your mom was a good choice then the next down is you, right?”  _

Sophia froze, did he really ask her to take charge of Alexandria? She always saw herself as a third party, support, but this sounded a bit more of a compromise.

_ I would have to dedicate more time to them, and I’m assuming I won’t get any backup like the rest.  _ She thought. 

_ “Are we really that understaffed?”  _ She asked him, but it was Simon who answered. 

_ “There are about twenty enforcers here on the Sanctuary, now Regina just took more so she can’t spare, Gavin has to contend with the biggest community and I actually have even fewer people than before the attack.”  _ He explained. 

_ “I don’t really know much about the drops, like what should I expect from them?”  _ Sophia asked, a bit shocked at the new development. 

_ “They mostly scavenge, so just make sure they are bringing the bread instead of fucking around. Keep them busy, you know what to do.”  _ Explained Negan, he seemed to have confidence in her ability so she tried to collect herself. 

_ “Have them start producing something, those lazy fucks, I don’t know how they survived that long.”  _ Offered Simon, who stood up and proceeded to put on his jacket. 

_ “I’ll take my leave, good luck Ms. Harpy.”  _ He said with a smile that told her he was happier about her discomfort with her new responsibility than for her. 

They were left in silence, while Negan sat down on the chair to her right and took her hand in his. She was actually feeling like a task had been placed on her that she had not chosen. 

_ “What if something happens and I am over there?”  _ She asked him just to argue against it, Negan just nodded knowingly and took something black and blocky from his back.

_ “That’s why it’s time you start having one of these on you.”  _ He said, showing her a handy. 

_ “It will break!”  _ She complained, she never had wanted to carry one of those with her. Moving around without one was so much freer than having one on herself and paying attention to it. 

_ “It won’t break nearly as fast as you make it out to be and you know it.”  _ He countered. 

Sophia huffed in annoyance and took it reluctantly. 

_ “What if it malfunctions when I need it and I can’t tell until it's too late?”  _ She asked again. 

_ “Odds are little. We’ll give it a check in a month and see how it fares, we have plenty.”  _ He assured her. 

_ She huffed again, annoyed.  _

_ “Fine, I guess it’s for the best.”  _ She admitted. 

Negan laughed and slapped her shoulder warmingly. 

_ “Take a home there and set it as a vacation spot for us later, I don’t know, have fun with it.”  _ He said and stood up and moved to the door. 

_ “Fine, I’ll go work with Regina’s project then go to Alexandria for a while. After that, I’ll drop by at my mom’s for a bit then after dark, I’ll get inside the Kingdom to mess with their shit.”  _ She said, getting up from the chair and sighing as she thought of all the things she had to do. If only her mother had taken over Alexandria she wouldn’t have to play tax collector.

Suddenly, she was taken out of her thoughts when she was about to exit the meeting room as Negan carefully stopped her by placing one of his big hands on her shoulder. 

_ “Sophia.”  _ He said, in a serious tone. 

She remained in silence, only looking at him and waiting for whatever he had to say, his tone said to her it was something important. 

_ “How’s that noodle arm doing? Does it hurt too much?”  _ He asked.

She wondered at that moment, if he really meant to ask about it or if he was actually beating around the bush. 

_ “Fine, guess I forgot to clean it today. I heal fast anyways and I can take the pain.”  _ She assured him.

Negan kept quiet for a second, keeping his eyes locked on hers. 

_ “I’m okay with it, what happened is not a problem between us.”  _ She reassured him, she wasn’t sure what was holding the man back. 

_ “How did things go with the old lady? I heard you showed her around the place. Did she like it? I can’t say I wouldn’t like to see her again.”  _ He asked. 

She knew better than to bother with his humorous implications. They were standing on the door of the meeting room, seemingly having a casual conversation about nothing in particular, and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

_ “It went more or less as expected, she had a few things to say about… stuff. You know, we argued a little, but I’m stoked to have her back. I can’t wait to spend more time with her.”  _

_ “That’s good Sweetpea, honest. You are very lucky to have her back, don’t forget that.”  _ Negan said.

Sophia tried her best to read his tone and manners but she couldn’t say he wasn’t being honest. It felt to her like he really meant it.

_ “What is this about?”  _ She asked, trying to get to the point with the man. 

Negan moved his hand from her shoulder, and took a step back, leaning back against the door 

_ “Oh, you know this old man, I’m just checking on you… there’s been a lot on your plate lately.”  _ He said as he casually twirled Lucille with one hand. 

Sophia looked at him skeptically.  _ “I think we both know that I’ve been through worse. What is your point? Everything is going great.”  _

_ “I know, I know.”  _ He said, holding his hands up in a placating way  _ “…So you think you’ll be fine handling Alexandria?”  _ He asked.

Which came off as a little out of nowhere in Sophia’s opinion.

_ “Why should it be a problem?”  _

He gave a casual shrug, finally resting the bat on his shoulder as he studied her. 

_ “As I said, there’s been a lot going on, you are involving yourself more, and now you just found your mother. Just try to take it easy, alright? You can take some time with your mother if you’d like, I can handle Alexandria personally if you want to take some time off.”  _

_ “Ok… I’m fine though, this is no time for vacations.”  _ Sophia answered, confused by his apparent concern. 

_ Is he trying to get rid of me?  _ She couldn’t stop the mild drip of fear at the possibility, not that she would ever admit it.

Negan stood up from his leaning position and affectionately slapped her back with a warm smile and a nod.  _ “Just take it easy for me, would you? You still have a lot to go, Sweetpea.”  _

_ “I know th-”  _ She started to retort, somehow his concern was grinding on her nerves but then they were interrupted by the sound of someone behind Negan. 

_ “Ahem.”  _ They heard the discreet voice of a female. Negan moved aside clearing the view, and standing outside looking in was the blond Amber. She was watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow. 

_ “Well if it isn’t the one that got away!”  _ Negan said, going back to his cocky persona. 

_ “Not the only one”  _ Sophia corrected him, which brought a small chuckle from Amber. 

Negan waved her off dismissively and turned back to Amber.  _ “At least some come back, right sweet tits?”  _ He asked suggestively. 

_ “Not really, no. I was looking for you.”  _ Amber said as she turned her attention to her. 

_ “Me? Is something wrong?”  _ Sophia asked, she guessed Amber might need some help as they had arranged. 

_ “Nothing’s wrong! I’m doing great. Actually, I got these two salads and I thought we could eat lunch together.”  _ She said with a wide smile and Sophia noticed then that in her hands she held two small brown paper bags.

The invitation was not something she expected from the older girl and she wondered if there was some motive behind it. 

_ “I would love to, Amber but I was just about to head out. I have a few things to do.”  _ Sophia said with a little bit of regret 

_ “Oh, it’s alright. Here.”  _ She said, seemingly not bothered.  _ “Take your salad, if you are going to have a long day, don’t forget to eat.” _

_ “No need, I was thinking of having dinner with my mom anyway.” _ Sophia said as an excuse. 

_ “Good luck with that shit, sweet tits. She doesn’t eat shit, I mean look at her, barely any meat!”  _ Negan interrupted. Sophia turned to the man with an unamused look on her face, realizing then that he was apparently standing there doing nothing but listening to them talk and that Amber had turned to look at him as well. 

The man looked between the two of them giving him the stink eye and lifted his hands as if in surrender. 

_ “I see how it is. Don’t mind me, I’ll just fuck off then.”  _ He said and walked away, leaving the two alone. 

_ “Maybe another time, Ok?”  _ Sophia promised, after a few seconds of silence between the two.

_ “Yeah, sure. But take the food, you can put it in the hat.”  _ Amber said, pushing one of the paper bags in her hand. 

Sophia nodded and took the bag at the blond girl’s insistence. _ “Fine, thanks Amber.”  _ She said and after saying goodbye to her, she apparated back at her place above Sanctuary to prepare for all the things she had pending.

_ Damn, it’s going to be a long day I guess. _

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post this chapter in the week and then when the week passed, I hoped to do a double chapter today but it'll be just this one for now. 
> 
> About the chapter, I feel its been a little boring and slow paced but this is the start of a long day with a good amount of story development and consequences. That's reassuring for me, because I like the way it ended up coming when I wrote those and I feel more motivated to revise it and make it better. 
> 
> I'm not too happy with how this one came out, mainly because I wanted to rewrite some stuff and I did, but it was so hard to find the motivation to do it that as I did it, I just had a lot of trouble feeling it as I usually do. So some of it ended up feeling cold.
> 
> Quarantine is kicking my ass, in the beginning it was like it made my anxiety go overdrive. But here is the thing, turns out anxiety is a big engine for me to sit down and escape my reality in writing or pace in place for over an hour or more thinking about scenes and stuff for the fic. None of those is entirely healthy, the pacing in place is specially obsessive and when it's over I'm just exhausted and somehow sore all over, but I often ended up with a lot of defined dialogues and scenes for the fic like that. 
> 
> Now that is kinda over and I'm left with just the shitty, don't give a shit anymore sort of depression. That's the one that is making it hard for me to write or sit down and work on what I already have prepared. 
> 
> Maybe saying these things is a bit of a way to let it out. What a year, I don't want to go into it because its fucking depressing. 
> 
> I love you guys and gals! whoever is reading and the beautiful ones that comment, which I adore reading and answering, I do.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I'm fucking back. 
> 
> This damned chapter was so hard to write for some reason. It was a struggle to get 100 words at a time, let alone 1000. I think I wanted the chapter to cover too many things because I was worried that the story was moving slow and in the end it ended up holding back the story even more. 
> 
> So I'm very sorry and regretful that I missed those Sunday chapters.   
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Now lets get back to the rhythm of things.

Chapter 20

Sophia had to pop back up to her room and get a few things ready before heading over to Regina’s, that day she was planning on testing her idea to increase their security. But now that she had to handle Alexandria there would have to be more preparations for them and since she was just informed of her duty, she would have to work it on site or spend a good part of the day in the Sanctuary. 

Namely, it would have to be some potion making and reviewing their state in regards to food and whatever they produced or worked on. As well as figuring out how she would handle their scavenging trips, something she didn’t like one bit. She had no idea how much time her visit to Alexandria would take her, but the work on Regina’s shouldn't be that long. 

Then, once she was done with them, she would happily visit her mother. Already planning to stay the night there, since it would give her a nice alibi for her night mission at the Kingdom. 

_ That reminds me, I should check I have everything I need for that.  _ She thought as she packed potion ingredients for Alexandria and some supplies for her mother.

Sophia moved over to her desk and started shuffling through some of her expanded drawers for potions and tools. 

_ It’ll be a stealth deal, so I shouldn’t need much, but what can I take that would give me an edge?  _ She thought, looking at her assorted stock of potions. Then it hit her as she read the labels, a spark of inspiration. 

_ “Yes, this will be great!”  _ She said excitedly, it would be her first time trying the brew and the form of her plan was quickly forming in her head. 

Finally, she tried to think of what she could do for her mother to give her a hand while she stayed in that house, all alone. The block headed woman was adamant on that, she had refused all her invitations to Sanctuary and after that, she refused to even join another community like the Kingdom. 

Sophia didn’t really care at that point if she wanted to stay there or at Hilltop, as long as she wasn’t alone. But Carol was as stubborn as her it seemed. 

After she was ready and excited for the day ahead, Sophia jumped on her roof and mounted her reliable Cleansweep 14. Then, after checking her mask was in place and adjusting her pointy hat firmly in place, she bolted with a swift kick towards the west at incredible speeds. 

The midday sun felt strong on the back of her neck, her body comfortably stretched along the shaft of the broom thanks to the aid of cushion charms, and her feet firmly pushing against the footrest of the broom as she used her whole body and intent to control it. The act of flying on her familiar Cleansweep was so instinctive in her now that sometimes she often forgot she was on a broomstick. 

_ Witches are made for flying.  _ She thought excitedly. 

Soon Shephard Office Plaza, Regina’s outpost, would come into view as in fast forward mode on a video and surely it did. It was the closest outpost to The Sanctuary, so at such speed, it was a very quick trip. 

In theory, she could apparate there immediately, but she never trusted apparition for such distances, the drawbacks of learning by herself, and with no backup. She would rather fly and get there in minutes rather than seconds, instead of losing a piece of herself and having no other healing support than herself. It would be a sorry ending for the Harpy. 

Once she arrived there, she flew a lap around the compound to take a good look at the area and managed to startle the two Saviors on machine gun duty atop of the nearby tower. They were in the process of fortifying a water tower with a line of sight of the front of the compound where the big gun had been set. 

She waved at them when they greeted her as she flew by again, taking a good look at the progress. It looked like a good position. 

The outpost was lively, Regina’s was sort of a one the field training phase for new recruits to get some experience, go on a few patrols and learn the ropes. Soon, Amber would be sent there for a tour, to join a squad for a while and work on target practice and weapon maintenance.

_ That is if Arat lets her out of her sights. _ She thought. Sophia suspected the young lieutenant would soon start to enjoy the company of Amber, if only for the help with the small tasks. 

When she dropped from above in her usual fashion, some Saviors greeted her with cheerful waves and big smiles, while others bowed their heads as many did within the Sanctuary. She tried to answer them in kind, enjoying the warm and safe feeling that their recognition gave her, it was like taking a slight weight from her chest. 

_ “I didn’t think you would be by so soon.”  _ Said Regina as she slapped a hand on her back amicably and led her inside. 

_ “What do you mean? We were working on the security here, were we not?”  _ She asked, a little confused by the woman’s words. 

_ “I thought we were pretty much set with the Big Wand up there on the tower.”  _

Sophia didn’t need too much to understand what she was talking about, they had apparently named the Machine gun “Big Wand”, a sort of tradition of theirs to codename important and tactical things like that. 

_ “I may have a test I want to run here that will both shore up your defenses and give me some insight into a future project of mine.”  _ Sophia said, trying to sell the woman what she was about to do. 

Regina gave her a very skeptic side look.  _ “I’m not sure I like this testing thing, why here? Can’t you test it on your own?”  _

_ “I did test it on myself… and some birds, and some undead.”  _ She said, the last part a little quieter. 

But quickly continued.  _ “I just need to try it on a no-maj, that is, a normal  _ **_living_ ** _ person. Besides, I need to make sure the part that benefits you works.” _

The older lieutenant exhaled tiredly with a slight grimace at the prospect of using one of her people for testing, but then a smile crossed her face. 

_ “Is it too dangerous?”  _ She asked. 

_ “Nah, I just need a brave soul. it wouldn’t even last long.”  _ It was a bit of a lie, in truth she couldn’t say it would be a hundred percent safe, but it was true that it would be temporary. She was at least confident it wouldn’t kill them. 

_ “Well… If you promise it's not too dangerous, I have just the guy.”  _ She said finally and took her to her office. 

Most of the activity was done outside the outpost, leaving the inside as storage and living space for the Saviors coming and going from the patrol squads. So the inside of Shephard Plaza was mainly occupied by Saviors either eating, resting or getting ready for their shifts. 

Regina’s office was the biggest one and in there she had maps of all the zones and patrols as well as one of those big and heavy radio communication setups, much like the one at the Sanctuary. She shared it with her assistant, a young boy older than Sophia, yet barely eighteen that helped her coordinate on the radio with the squads as well as taking registry of everything. Sophia failed to remember his name. 

When they entered the office, he was hunched near the radio as he scribbled something on a notebook. He barely spared them a look, apparently too concentrated for them. 

_ “Geordi.”  _ Regina called, her tone strict yet playful.  _ “Drop that, the Harpy has a job for you.”  _

Sophia had to smile when the boy stood up, the order from his boss startling him. 

Geordi was a few years older than her, yet puberty was clearly lingering and it was openly visible on his face. He was taller than her by maybe two heads but it only made him look weaker with his thin frame, a similar one to her own fifteen year old girl frame, and lanky limbs. 

_ “Yes, boss.”  _ He said curtly, she almost thought he might be annoyed to be interrupted by Regina. 

Geordi gave her a quick, slightly distrustful glance before looking away as he was doing since he stood up, apparently unsure if he should stare. 

_ “The Harpy has been working to make the outpost safer, so be thankful and follow her commands.”  _ Regina told him at once, then sat down at her desk looking between the two of them with an amused expression. Sophia wondered if she enjoyed bossing the kid around, but he certainly was safer under her than under some patrol leader. 

Geordi nervously walked around her desk from the back of the office and up to Sophia, where he waited. She knew he was probably scared, and now felt a bit sorry for experimenting with the young guy, when she set out to do it she was imagining some brawny Savior. 

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Sophia took her hat off and started to pull out what she needed to work, all while Geordi stared at her. 

_ “How can I help, Ms. Harpy?”  _ He asked after a few seconds of silence. 

_ “I’m hoping to make it so some of the doors here on the outpost open only to those with a brand. An extra security measure for your armory and this office, which I’m sure you know is a very crucial part of this whole operation.”  _ She told the young boy as she took from her hat some black chalk, her notes, and a knife. 

_ “Will it hurt?”  _ He asked. The sight of the sharp and acutely pointed knife sure started to scare him. 

_ “It might just hurt me alone, actually.”  _ She commented.  _ “Now stay quiet, Geordi. I’ll be with you in a second.”  _

Taking her notes on one hand and one of the black chalks on the other, Sophia moved to the closed door and started carefully and delicately writing her rune arrangement. Something simple that she had improvised in her amateurish handling of the subject. 

Their purpose was to make it so the charm she was about to set on the door worked with the brand she was about to draw on the arm of Geordi, and with that intent firmly in her mind, she intoned the incantations, making sure to sound out every part correctly. 

Both Geordi and Regina watched her work with interest and when she was done with the modified charm, the door made a familiar suction noise at it sealed by the Colloportus. 

_ “Good, at least that worked.”  _ She said with satisfaction, but she mostly knew it would, now came the hard part. 

Going up to the nervous Geordi, Sophia extended her hand as she looked at him in the eyes, expecting. 

_ “Your arm. The left one, please Geordi.”  _

The lanky young man extended his left arm, his hand trembling a little as he closed his eyes. 

_ “Relax.”  _ She said. 

She breathed in and out slowly, preparing for the next part. When she was ready, she took the knife, and with a quick and sharp motion, she pricked the palm of her hand. A deep but short cut that slowly started to pool blood in the middle of her palm. 

She put down the knife, then wet the tip of the black chalk with her blood, and started to copy the second rune arrangement from her notes, which would pair up Geordi with the Colloportus on the door. 

If she managed to set a working connection between her charm and a no-maj like Geordi, it would be the basis of a much more complex connection that she had in mind. A brand like her master had given her only less as a cursed, enslaving tool and more of an empowering tool. Something that connected them to her and therefore could benefit them in a thousand ways. 

_ Of course, that is if they agree to take it.  _ She thought, she loved the idea and it was her favorite new project, but she could see how it could give others pause. 

_ Maybe just the lieutenants.  _

_ “Ah! It burns!”  _ Cried Geordi. 

Sophia knew it would, but kept a watchful eye on him while she healed and cleaned her hand.  _ “Just hang on.”  _

For a second, the skin around his arm got red and swollen. Sophia wondered if it was normal or if she would damage the boy in unforeseen ways, but then seemed to calm and she saw his previously tensed muscles start to relax. 

She was almost about to call it a victory when suddenly Geordi started to sweat and panic. 

_ “It's getting hot again, it's… it's starting to burn again!”  _ He screamed scared. 

Sophia grabbed his arm and looked closely, Geordi’s panic turned into wails as the runes began emitting a dark red smoke.

Sophia sighed. 

Whatever was the reaction about, she knew it would keep burning through his arm if she didn’t stop it. So, feeling dejected, she used a muttered Scourgify on his arm and magically cleansed the skin from the chalk and blood. 

_ Thank the gods I used something removable.  _ She thought, her mind rushing to understand the unforeseen reaction.

Regina stood up and walked up to Geordi to study his arm, he had a burned patch of skin roughly in the shape of the runes.  _ “Smells terrible, did it work?”  _ She asked, slapping the boy in the back as he silently tried to recover. 

_ “No, I don’t know what happened. It should be all in order…”  _ She thought, lost, and went back to her notes. Regina was right though, the room was filled with the smell of sulfur and rust. 

_ “Can I go get the medkit, Boss?”  _ Asked Geordi tiredly. 

_ “I’ll heal you, don’t worry.”  _ Sophia offered, her focus still on the notes. 

_ “Cheer up, Harpy. Next time maybe.”  _ Regina said and after excusing herself, she walked out. Sophia barely cared. 

_ It should have worked…  _

She pulled the burn-healing paste from her pointy hat and spread some of it sparingly over the burn, making a point to ignore Geordi’s complaints. 

They wouldn’t last long, the burn-healing paste was quick to work, at least in calming the pain. The rest would take an hour at most. 

_ “I’m sorry, Geordi. Maybe next time I’ll try it on Regina.”  _ She said jokingly, the young Savior was not exactly cheered by it. 

He offered a weak smile and thanks for healing him then went back to work, he didn’t say anything as she left the office, feeling like a failure. 

* * *

She left the outpost feeling irritated for the setback on her project, whatever had happened with Geordi had to do with her and not with the young no-maj. Definitely something she had failed to predict. 

The flight back west and past Sanctuary went by in a blink of an eye as she lost herself in trying to understand her failure and soon, the familiar shape of the large walls of Alexandria came into view. Its clean and well-cared streets and brand new houses painted a bright spot in the middle of urban ruin and invading nature. 

Where all around Alexandria, trees and vegetation ruled, abandoned houses slowly fell to pieces and few scattered walkers roamed about. Inside, their people lived easy lives, children played on the streets and some adults seemed to have time to rest on their porch with a cold drink.

Sophia saw all this as in a painting from birds eye view. But not all were idle in the community, she could make out the panicked guards on the gates already pointing at her far above their heads and one of them running off towards the houses. 

_ Sigh.  _

_ This place was so lucky to have taken in some actually capable people.  _ She thought, knowing Rick’s group had arrived not that long ago and caused all kinds of waves, some that even reached her Saviors. 

_ And now I find myself here, having to handle this mess.  _

They would have died without Rick, Carl and their group, being placed west of the Sanctuary, the community was not in their sights until they decided to introduce themselves by massacring an outpost overnight. 

Sophia took out her wand and, holding her hat on her head with her right hand, jumped off the broom feet first. She casted a cushioning charm on her boots and landed firmly with her two feet on the ground, slightly slumping forwards then straightening up, right in front of their gate. 

_ “Greetings!”  _ She shouted from outside, trying to sound friendly. She knew there was someone standing on the other side of the gate, yet no one answered, she waited anyways in case they wanted to call Rick or Michone first. 

Looking around, she noticed that they placed cars near their door to hinder visitors, dead or living. All around her the consistent cacophony of insects screaming desperately, overgrown wild grass and vegetation, and a couple of walkers pathetically pushing against one of the steel slabs that formed their wall. 

She ignored them but made sure to check her back in case some other sneaky undead wanted to surprise her. 

_ “I know you are there, I’m trying to be polite here...Hello?”  _ She shouted, giving the iron bars of the door a few knocks with her metallic fingers. 

Finally, the gates began to slide open as she observed the two walkers slowly begin to shamble her way. It was a woman who opened, and it didn’t take Sophia long to recognize her, hard to miss the effect of her curse on the woman’s face.

_ “Rosita, right?”  _ She asked, pointing at her with her silvery finger. The woman had her usual pissed face that seemed to scream get out of here puta with her eyes, behind her a steeled faced Eric stood guard. He had some kind of rough looking short sword in his hand, probably made from scraps. 

_ “And, Eric. You are doing guard duty these days?”  _ She asked, mostly being polite. 

_ “What do you want?”  _ Asked Rosita with no humor to play around. She was standing at the gate’s threshold, her arms akimbo and a hand resting over the handle of a big knife. 

_ “I want to get in, talk to Rick maybe.”  _ She replied while keeping an eye on the two corpses moving towards her. 

Seeing that they would be a nuisance, she then took out her wand, which made the Alexandrians take a step back but she ignored them, and instead she pointed at one of the undead. 

_ “Expulso.” _ She said loudly and clearly, immediately a strong and vibrating concentration of blue force raced from the tip of her wand at great speed, exploding with a muffled sound as soon as it came in contact with the head of the walking corpse and blowing it backward. The force of the spell turned its head into a blast of brain, hair, and bones for a few feets behind, and its body fell after a last headless step. 

After taking care of the two walkers she looked back at them  _ “Well? Can I get in already?”  _ She asked them, wand in hand. 

_ “No.” _ Rosita said and moved to close the gate, it was mildly humoring to Sophia, that she was willing to antagonize her like that. 

_ “ _ **_Yes.”_ ** Corrected Eric, trying to keep a friendly face and hide his preoccupation.  _ “And I’m not going outside the walls these days but there is always a need for working hands.”  _

Sophia took the invitation without hesitation and quickly walked past the seething woman. Inside Alexandria the place looked a bit deserted, the only people visible outside were looking at her with shock on their faces, some walked back inside their homes immediately. 

_ “Lovely.” She stated, then turned around, facing the man and the woman. “Yes I noticed that you may have a problem when it comes to organized work”  _ She continued, looking at the people running back to their houses. 

_ “Is Rick around? I need to talk with whoever is in charge.” _ She informed them. 

At the man’s silent urge, the pissy woman ignored her and turned to close the gate, leaving the interaction to him. 

_ “Most of them are outside getting ready for the next offering.”  _ He told her. _ “Rosita and I are in charge for now.”  _

_ “Ok, well I’ll just be brief. As of today, it falls to me to supervise you all. I’ll be making sure everything here is in order, that the quotas are met, and help you get your asses in gear so you can start producing some shit.” _ She told them, trying her best to sound like it was par for the course. 

The two leaders were left a bit confused, so she let them process it quietly as they looked at each other. 

_ “Supervise us.”  _ Stated Rosita sourly, crossing her arms over her chest and striking a guarded pose. 

_ “Yup. I think I’ll even take residence here, why not? I bet that guy’s home is free, what’s his name?” _ She asked, thinking.  _ “The fuckboy...Spencer!”  _ She finally remembered. 

_ “You’ll be living here?”  _ Asked Eric, shocked. 

_ “Of course not, but I want to have a house cleared for myself or Negan in case we come here, I’ll do that later though. Would you kindly get all the people at the church for me, Eric?”  _ She asked sweetly.

Eric hesitated for a second, sharing a look with Rosita, who didn’t look at all pleased with her news.  _ “Erh… Sure.”  _ He said, and walked off towards the homes and left her alone with the scowling woman. 

_ “I don’t dislike you, Rosita. We should get along.”  _ She gave the seething woman a couple of friendly taps on her arm, she who was shooting her murdering eyes.  _ “Show me around while they gather.”  _ She ordered, not showing any sign of being bothered by the woman’s attitude. 

Rosita spat, annoyed by her lack of care, and merely walked away.  _ “Show yourself outside, puta.”  _ She said and left, flipping her the finger as she walked away. 

_ “What? Don’t you want to get that eye back?”  _ Sophia teased loudly, the question had the woman stop on her tracks and turn towards her again. Her right eye was milky white and surrounded by the small marks her curse had left on her face. 

_ “That’s right.”  _ Sophia continued.  _ “Maybe if you get on my good side, I’ll give it back. Now show me to your infirmary.”  _ A lie, she had no way of ensuring that. The kind of curse like the one she placed on the woman was very much a wild piece of magic, nothing structured like a real spell. Therefore, unpredictable.

Rosita reluctantly and without giving her a single look or a word, walked her towards one of the doors from the biggest building in Alexandria. It was the biggest triplex Sophia might have even seen, each house bigger than her childhood home and with two levels. 

She crudely gestured to the door and Sophia took the hint, walking inside confidently, the brim of her big pointy hat brushing the woman’s breasts as she went by her. Something that must have made the woman furious, judging by the way she reacted.

The improvised infirmary was a small room with signs of little recent use. 

_ “Where’s your doc? I was hoping to get some attention here.”  _ Sophia turned to the woman who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded on her chest. An insanely fed up glare set on her face. 

_ “You killed her.”  _ She just said with a dead tone. 

_ “I killed her!? When? Where?”  _ Sophia got caught off guard by the news, she had a certain respect for doctors and their value in the new world. 

_ “Outside while scavenging, before you dipshits took over. Before your daddy killed Abraham and you kidnapped Glenn, or whatever you did to him.”  _

Sophia lifted her finger to make a point.  _ “One, not my daddy.”  _ She said, ignoring the smirk on Rosita’s face then lifted another.  _ “Two, I fucking saved Glenn’s life and three, what the fuck was your doc doing outside? For fucks sakes, don’t you have people for that?”  _

Rosita merely shrugged her comments while looking away, pissed, so Sophia turned around and started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. It had been some time since she took care of her burned arm, so she had hoped to get their doc to clean it up and redress it. 

_ “What the hell are you doing!?”  _ Rosita took a step towards her and unsheathed her knife, making her stop and turn towards her. 

_ “Really? Didn’t you get your friend the creepy priest killed the last time you pulled some shit like this?”  _ Sophia asked unfazed by the threat of the woman, looking to provoke her more and it worked, as Rosita very obviously readied herself to take a jab at her. 

Sophia stood there calm and collected behind the scowling Harpy mask and with her head held high, clearly showing an opening in her neck. She knew full well that the woman wouldn’t go through with it, and was immediately proved right, when the knife halted right before touching her throat. 

With a hidden cocky grin, she grabbed the woman’s wrist with her hard metallic hand and pressed tightly, enjoying the pained look on her face.  _ “You know how I knew you wouldn’t do it?”  _ She asked as she unsheathed the long wand from her chest holster with her left hand, taking care to do it slowly so the woman could see. 

_ “Evanesco.”  _ She whispered, with a soft motion of her wrist and a gentle tap on the big knife, letting out a soft metallic tune. But there was no sound when it slowly disintegrated and spread into nothingness right in front of Rosita’s eyes.  _ “You would have died on the spot if you really were trying to kill me.”  _

The woman was more than a head taller than she and Sophia had to look up at her eyes, but Sophia didn’t care, she might as well have been a child to her. 

She moved her wand hand slowly and in a sinister way up and closer to Rosita’s face, who was struggling with the hard grip of her silver hand and slowly caressed the cursed right side of the woman’s face. Feeling the faint hint of the worded curse she had placed on her. 

_ “You have my mark on you, Rosita. It will always be there, when you smile, when you talk, you will feel it in the eyes of the people who look at you.”  _ Sophia said, using her fingers to trace the scars paths around the milky eye. 

_ “It will always remind you of your mistake, of how you failed them, and how they paid for your weakness.”  _

Rosita’s brow furrowed in confusion at her words but recovered quickly.  _ “Talking from experience?”  _ She asked, trying to put a smug face. 

_ Tsk.  _ Sophia let go of her hand, ignoring her rebuttal and turned to continue exploring their infirmary stock. 

After that, Rosita went back to sulking near the door as she watched her work on her burn wound. It wasn’t looking bad, there was a little swelling and it only pulsed with heat in the mornings, she knew her magic was responsible for the comfort. It kept it from infecting or hurting too much, something she discovered that happened with longterm pains, and making it heal faster 

_ “What happened?”  _ Asked Rosita with a certain curiosity, surely about the clear and defined shape of the burn. 

_ “Funnily enough, I took this burn to protect our own doc.”  _ She said looking back at her.  _ “Because, you know, docs are worth their weight in gold for communities.”  _

Rosita looked to be ready to retort, but just then Carl came up to the door, giving her a cautious yet curious look.  _ “Everybody is waiting at the chapel.”  _ He just said, pointing someplace behind him with his thumb.  _ “Hey.”  _

_ “Hi, Carl!”  _ Sophia greeted him happily, her tone completely different from the recent conversation with Rosita, who huffed annoyed when she heard it and chose to leave without adding anything else. 

_ “Did something happen?”  _ He asked awkwardly. 

Sophia sighed in content and with a twirl of her wand, the new bandage moved on its own and wrapped itself over her wound.  _ “Of course not! Rosita is just sore about what happened.”  _

_ “Sure…”  _ Carl gave her a dubious look, his face guarded as if he didn’t know what to expect from her.  _ “What are you doing here?”  _

_ “I’m here to whip you all into shape, make sure we get the best out of you. You know, because we care.”  _ She said happily, the boy moved aside as she walked out, scoffing when the soft tip of her hat hit his face. 

_ “Just try not to make trouble, people will start leaving if you guys keep coming here to kill one of us at a time.” _

She turned around and walked back up to him, trying to show honesty in her eyes.  _ “I promise, no trouble.”  _ She said and placed her silvery metallic hand on his shoulder, making it sag a little.  _ “Only if you promise to bring me Judith before I go.” _

Carl didn’t seem to be bothered by her hand, she noticed he tried to focus on her eyes when they talked.  _ “I don’t think she wants to see you.”  _

She had to suppress a sigh, when he said that, she really had liked the little girl. It was either that or she felt guilty about having scared her. But she wouldn’t let it show. 

_ “Whatever, she’ll come looking for candies one day.”  _ She teased, giving him a wink and starting again on her way to the meeting.  _ “Are you not coming?”  _ She asked, when the boy stood in place. 

_ “No, I have to watch Judith and some kids while everyone is at the meeting.”  _ He explained. 

_ “Oh, ok… come by Spencer’s old house, I’ll be there for the rest of the day after talking with everyone.”  _ She informed him, but all he did in response was give her a short nod and walked off.

* * *

The Alexandria church building was right outside of the north wall, she had noticed before they had been working on a wall extension to cover it and by the look of it, the construction moved slowly but it was already close enough to being finished that they could seal the remaining open wall and use it in relative safety. The building was barely a church, it had just two rows of benches and no big expensive altar, only a fancy wooden lectern stood in front of everyone. It was definitely a beautiful building with big and tall windows by its side that allowed the sunlight to wash over everyone. 

Sophia stood in front of everyone in silence, her hands clasped behind her back as she scrutinized everyone from behind the glaring mask of the Harpy. By her estimate, there were a little under fifty people crammed in the church, all waiting and talking in hushed voices. She noticed a good amount of them were either old or soft-looking enough for her to guess they were not really fighters or even hard workers like her people back at the Sanctuary. 

_ “You already know me, I’m the Harpy. I work with Negan in our mission to bring the east coast communities under one rule so that we can all prosper.”  _ She started, talking loud and making sure her tone betrayed none of her nerves. 

Someone stood up to talk but Sophia held her hand up to stop him.  _ “I was hoping to talk to Rick about this first, but since he thinks it's alright to leave his people and go out on joyrides with his friends, you will have to be briefed by me and follow my orders directly.” _

_ “From now on, I’ll be handling Alexandria, Rick will be answering to me and of course to Negan when he sees fit to get involved. So here comes the hard part.”  _ She said, leaning against the lectern. 

_ “I think you people have been lackluster and lazy, you barely have a garden or crops to produce food, some of you might have had it easy since the world ended, but scavenging is not going to keep you fed and supplied forever and it's certainly not the kind of work I want from you for future offerings.”  _ She continued, her lecture keeping everyone’s attention. 

_ “So today every one of you who can work and has the time to, provided you don’t have a crucial job already, will start working on the biggest piece of soil within the walls to be readied for farming. After that gets going, you will extend that to the outside, undead fuckers don’t care about crops and the area will be relatively safe from big groups thanks to the Saviors… In time there will be no need to go out to scavenge, you will work here on producing and making Alexandria a better place.” _

She tried to keep it concise and had to keep some of her harsher critics to herself, when she was done, a few people stood up and started talking over each other. All of them seemed bothered by her speech. 

_ “You have no right to tell us how to live!”  _ An old lady shouted, she was about her mother’s age and looked more like a housewife than any other. 

_ “How about those of us who can’t do heavy work because of health issues.”  _ She heard someone say, it was an older woman than the previous one but looked healthy enough to Sophia. 

_ “The idea is that you will have to add something to the community, if you can’t do hard work, you can find something else to help those who can.”  _ Sophia told her kindly, her comment only bringing more exasperated voices in complaint but she ignored them and tried to talk above them. 

_ “That goes to any of you who have a trade, a skill, anything that can be produced is of value to us and can be of worth for the offerings. But everyone has to keep themselves busy all day, even the children, if they can do work they will do work.”  _

_ “Ms. Harpy.”  _ A tall broad man stood and his voice boomed over all the others.  _ “I lead a construction crew for the wall extension. Would that have to be stopped?”  _ He asked. 

Sophia recognized the man, this was Tobin, her mother’s last fling in Alexandria. She had half a mind to have him strip the extension and take the iron slabs used for the walls to the Sanctuary, after all, they had no use for more houses with the rate they had been losing people recently. But it was definitely a space the community would need in the future. 

_ “Finish it, and do it well, no half measures. From what I’ve seen its moving slow for the amount of work it should be.”  _ She criticized. 

Tobin nodded in understanding. 

_ At least he is polite.  _ She thought. 

_ “It is going slow, but the noise from the construction attracts walkers and we often have to stop to deal with them. We might look rough, Ms Harpy, but we are not that comfortable dealing with them.”  _ He explained. 

_ “Fine, stay safe for now, but when the people scavenging outside come back you will have them cover your backs and work full time. It shouldn’t be that many anyway, Negan’s Saviors lead the bigger hordes away from our territory.”  _

The man nodded and went to sit, but she continued, in a flash of inspiration. 

_ “Once you finish with the walls, you will dismantle this church and take care to re-purpose its materials. When that is done, this plot will be used for farming as well and I may be able to get you some livestock too.”  _

Now that part brought up the most outrage, it looked like the Alexandrians were looking up to having the beautiful church building within their walls propper. 

_ “You cannot make that choice.”  _ Shouted a man in the back. 

_ “This is our community!”  _

_ “How dare you stand in the house of the Lord!”  _ Sophia saw that this was an old woman, older than her mother and was surprisingly wearing makeup. She had to hold a chuckle when she saw her.

_ “Devil!”  _ Screamed another woman nearby. 

Sophia stood there, arms folded, and waited for a few minutes and patiently received all the shouts and insults. The Harpy mask always showing the same glaring face. Then, with a quick motion, she took out her wand and made a sharp hooking gesture then all the shutters along with the big double door from the church shut closed with loud bangs. The booming sound shutting up the few who were still screaming at her. 

Suddenly the room was enveloped in darkness, and all that could be heard was the fearful whisper of the people. She let them stew for a few seconds, then conjured a couple of blue flame bells in front of her. 

_ “You will all do as Negan orders and if I find any of you not cooperating, I will compel you to walk out of Alexandria and never stop until you find your death. If any of you try something funny, the rest of you will pay, remember that.”  _ She tried to put all her seriousness into the threat, the dramatics had definitely caught their attention. 

_ “You are welcome to live under Negan’s care and the protection of my wings, but if you can’t join the new order of things, then we have no use for you.”  _

She finished her speech a little annoyed, so when she opened back the shutters, one of them might have been damaged but she didn’t care. With another wave of her wand, the double doors opened and people started pushing to get out as fast as they could.

_ “Rosita, stay back.”  _ Rosita had been leaning against a wall near the back of the church and gave her a nasty sneer when she heard her. 

People evacuated quickly, outside she could hear a lot of stress talking about what they were going to do. She didn’t care, they would have to learn to obey one way or another. 

_ If Rick was here, I wouldn’t have to be the one to make them.  _ She took off her hat and stuck her arm in, searching for something inside. 

Rosita came up to her, observing with a raised eyebrow how her whole right arm disappeared inside the pointy hat. 

_ “I want you to organize them into workgroups and get them going, with a little bit of my magic we can have Alexandria producing enough for you fucks to live without scavenging in a matter of months.”  _ Sophia pulled her arm from the hat, and the hole strained a little bit as she took a big sack she had taken from her preserved stocks and handed it to her. The weight of the sack pulling down on Rosita. 

_ “The hell is this?”  _ She asked, dropping the sack on the floor. 

_ “All kinds of seeds and some other stuff that will set Alexandria for years.  _ That shit’s really valuable and I’m personally giving it to Alexandria to use for this job. It's something I’ve been storing thanks to the cooperation of Hilltop and the Kingdom so, maybe if you know just how much that that is worth for your community, you will realize why working with us is for your benefit… I bet Rick will.” 

It was a big gift, she had been storing supplies like that since they had started receiving offerings from the communities. The Sanctuary doesn’t exactly need them, but the surplus of all kinds of things are great for their system of points and still, some stuff ends up just stored, waiting to be ruined by time. So Sophia took it upon herself to slowly add to her stock for emergencies, food, supplies, essential goods like this.

Only Negan and some lieutenants knew that she did that, but it was easy to figure out when looking at all the offerings they got from the other communities. It amounted to a lot even for their over two hundred inhabitants in the Sanctuary, since they grew their own food anyways.

_ It's worth it if it will make my work here easier.  _ The real issue with Alexandria, according to her, was the fact that they had so many people out scavenging without supervision.

For example, she had no idea where Rick and Michone were at the moment, and no way to find out. Rosita and others from Alexandria could easily excuse not knowing their location or the time of their arrival. 

_ This is where Legilimency would be a big help for me.  _ She lamented. 

_ “What are you so quiet about, your mother did the same shit. Getting all dark and silent. It's creepier with that mask.”  _ It was Rosita who had brought her out of her mind, the woman was still there holding the sack and examining her with an skeptic eye. 

Sophia looked up at her quietly.  _ “So everybody knows now, huh?” _

Rosita ignored her question with a cocky smile on her face.  _ “So… What did she think of your handiwork on the Hilltop leader? Gregory. Can’t say I would be too proud.” _

_ “We didn’t exactly talk about it… “  _ Sophia looked away from Rosita, it wasn’t clear for her if her mother knew about that, but it was clear that she would find out someday. 

_ It's not like I feel bad about it, but I really don’t want to make things with mom more difficult. _ She thought. 

_ “You have to tell me when she finds out.”  _ Said the woman, her smile wide and plastic. She was mocking her.

_ “I might, I might also tell you what she thinks of you when she finds out you took a shot at me.”  _ Sophia retorted, bringing back her cheerful tone. The comeback made the woman’s fake smile drop a little, then with a tsk, she walked away. 

_ “What kind of witch getup is that supposed to be anyway…”  _ Sophia heard her say as she walked out of the church. 

She had to reluctantly let out a chuckle when she thought of the woman, she sort of liked Rosita and all her bullshit. But the woman cared little of her life, she had demonstrated it before.

_ And now she is just obeying my orders. _ She said to herself, it was a little suspicious. 

_ Maybe Rick put the foot down… _

Sophia let out a sigh while she looked up and around her, studying for the first time in detail the building that she had just ordered to eventually dismantle. But found herself checking again if she was alone, when the sudden appearance of a face came into view behind her and had her do an embarrassing little jump from the surprise.

It was a big crucifix planted against the wall, much bigger than her and made out of wood and there on the cross hung the emaciated body of a dying Jesus.

His bloody face, that of a broken man. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be a chapter next Sunday, I'll be busy all week and I can't promise I'll get to it. 
> 
> On the other hand, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 21

Sophia wandered through Alexandria aimlessly, already she had found Rosita reluctantly starting to work with the people on a patch of land near the triplex. It surprised Sophia how seemingly easy it had been for her to obey her commands and wondered if it had to do with Rick and Michonne not being present or if it had to do with something else. 

It could also have been the fact that she had come alone and offered them the means to produce food in a time of crisis since apparently their food stocks were running low. It was a big favor she was making for them and it wouldn’t be just the seeds, she was about to brew a fertilizer potion to give them a good start. 

_Anything to get them to stop scavenging._ She thought. It bothered her very much that there were several people from Alexandria that were roaming outside without any kind of supervision. The situation reminded her of the map her old master had placed in his home, it was charmed to show everyone's position within

a wide area around his place and it even showed different wards and spell effects on the area, such a thing would be so useful to her. 

After moving around the place and trying to discern who she recognized from the present Alexandrians but she couldn’t find anyone interesting except for the lady that was once close to dying for Spencer’s negligence. The big woman limited herself to staring at her from behind one of the windows from the storage house. 

_“Howdy neighbor!”_ She greeted with her shiny arm in the air as she passed by, chuckling a little when the woman hurriedly closed the curtains. 

Spencer’s house, the Moroes house as it stated in a sign near the front door, was the better located one of the complexes. It was closer to the center of the community and she could already tell from looking at it, that its windows and roof balcony would allow one to see most of the homes in Alexandria as well as three of the main gates of the community. The east gate was the one Negan and her Saviors had been using to visit them, but Alexandria had four gates for entry, which was great in case of an emergency exit. 

The house was pristine clean and beautifully adorned, a big library and sofa chairs near a fireplace. There were enough windows in every wall to easily illuminate the interior with daylight. The kitchen, which had a big wooden island with benches, similar to the one she remembered Aaron’s home had, was well equipped, with working water and electric appliances. 

Sophia walked around the place on her own, its shelves and stands still held pictures and memorabilia from the Monroe family, so she vanished most of it before she sat down to nibble on the salad Amber had made sure she’d take before she left the Sanctuary. 

She would be preparing a dragon dung fertilizer, a potion that was best used under the light of the full moon, luckily they were a couple of days from it so they wouldn’t have to wait too much. She was already setting up her tools and ingredients in the kitchen when Carl came over looking like he was unsure if he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing. 

Sophia had seen Carl a few times by then and she was now realizing that her old friend was partial to those slightly oversized flannel shirts, which he generally did not button up, it wasn’t a bad look but it gave him an air of awkwardness somehow. He had his hair at shoulder length and it looked like he took better care of it than she did her own. 

_Either that or he has great hair._ She thought as she placed the sloth brain over a cloth to extract the mucus. 

He had ditched the bandage for the eye since she had healed it and now wore a nice leather eye patch that looked to be handmade, it wasn’t a bad look, if only he stopped using his dad’s hat once in a while. 

_“You know, between my hat and yours it might get tight in here.”_ She joked while she worked on squeezing the mucus out of the cloth-covered sloth brain and into a mortar.

Carl, who had chosen to lean against the kitchen’s door frame, was looking at her half impressed and half disgusted at what she was doing. He did take off his hat though, and after some doubt, sat on one of the opposite stools by the island where she was working. 

_“What are you doing?”_ He asked her slightly concerned. 

On the kitchen island, she had set up a big copper cauldron levitating over a flame, along with some other jars and small bags with the ingredients she needed. The cauldron was emitting a curious noise, it sounded like ice shattering and water boiling at the same time because it was exactly what she had charmed it to. 

_“A fertilizer based on dragon poop.”_ She informed the boy as she opened one of the bigger jars she had and grabbed a handful of dragon dung and dropped it on the mortar with the mucus she had just extracted. 

_“What, you go around collecting dragon shit now?”_ He joked with her. It was a bit odd that he didn’t react to her alluding to the existence of dragons. 

_“Of course not, there are no dragons in the U.S.”_ She answered as if it was a commonly known fact, well, technically it was. _“Which is why this is valuable shit, literally.”_

_“You are not joking, are you?”_ He asked her with a resigned tone. _“I…”_ He started. 

He shifted a little and looked around, seemingly checking if anyone was listening. _“Enid and I, we were outside the walls, we liked to go outside and spend some time between the trees.”_

Sophia smiled behind her mask as she tended to her potion, when hearing of her friend’s escapades with his girlfriend, she vanished the flame and started stirring the triple point water with the tip of her wand exactly as the instructions said. 

_“The last time we were there, we saw something, like a monster. It looked evil, there were two and they started eating a walker.”_ He told her with concern. _“It didn’t seem to be hostile in the end, but I’d never seen anything like it.”_ He said.

Sophia listened and absentmindedly wondered what they had come across while she dropped the liquid rat spleen on the iced surface of the water, which made a muffled crashing noise and then added the mix of dragon dung and mucus she had mixed with a pestle. Finally, she stopped after a single half stir counterclockwise. 

_“What did it look like?”_ She asked him as she placed a new flame under the floating cauldron and left it simmering. 

Carl had been intrigued by the cauldron’s reactions and it took him a second to respond. 

_“Like a black-winged dead horse, there was a big one and a small one.”_ He explained, and Sophia identified immediately what he was talking about. 

_“That’s a breed of winged horse called Thestral. Apparently they were super rare before the dead started walking, but since they eat carrion and there’s no wizarding society to keep their population regulated, they seem to be growing a lot.”_ She informed him as she checked the color of the brew, it needed to reach a soft lilac. 

_“I used to feed a small family of those in Georgia, they lived near my old master’s house. Not a beast to worry much about, they are generally docile as you saw.”_

_“Thestral…”_ Repeated Carl under breath, thoughtfully. _“So what else is out there that is not being regulated now?”_ He asked her wisely. Sophia nodded in approval at his concern, it was certainly something she worried about sometimes. 

She emptied the contents of one of the bags on a cutting board, a stewed mandrake and started carefully slicing it. 

_“Not as much as in other places of the world, luckily. Mostly stuff that would be considered pests, others used to be more confined to other states. My concern is how it will all develop in the future, I mean, look at the Thestrals. They are clearly covering more territory as time goes by, there is a midsized herd of them living a little north of here that I’ve visited before. ”_ She told him, and that wasn’t even the worst, there were truly dark beings out there which she had no idea if she could handle. 

It seemed that the prospect of a very different future world had left Carl lost in thought, they spent the next few minutes in silence while he watched her work. 

She grabbed the mortar and pestle and cleaned it with her wand, then proceeded to crush with it a few dragonfly thoraxes into a fine powder. It was done just in time for the cauldron to start blowing a lilac colored smoke and she added it after checking the state of the brew, immediately followed by the sliced mandrake. 

At this point, the smoke receded a little bit and she engorged the flame to elevate the temperature, and gave it another stir, this time clockwise. 

_“You are really good at this.”_ Commented Carl. 

_“Thanks, it’s not a high-level potion and I’ve done it before. Once it’s done I’ll leave it here, remember it needs to be spread on the soil under the light of the full moon.”_ She instructed the boy. 

_“Won’t you do it?”_ He asked her innocently. 

_“I won’t.”_ She curtly answered, her curse not being something she told anyone but her most trusted people.

The next step was to let the potion on strong heat for a while, so she sat in one of the benches and started carefully chopping the last part. 

_“Did you ever find your mom?”_ Asked her Carl as he watched her work.

The question bounced inside Sophia’s mind for a few seconds, something was off about it. Something was wrong about it, like she was missing something. But she decided to put it in the back of her mind for later. 

_“Yeah, she found me actually.”_ She said a little guarded. 

_“That’s cool, I guess. Did it go well?”_ He continued. 

_“Hmmm...yes, considering...I knew we were going to clash about some stuff, but it was nice, I’ve been really happy since. I’ll go see her after I finish with this in fact.”_

_“I guess she doesn’t agree with the whole Negan business and all?”_ Asked Carl, it was something that he had mentioned before. 

_“Among other stuff…”_ She answered a bit miffed, the sound of the knife softly hitting the wooden board as she chopped the flying seahorse. _“Negan and I…”_ She tried to explain. 

_“It’s not like he’s my boss or anything like he is towards the Saviors… the truth is we are more akin to, like-minded partners. And I think she had this idea that I was confused or being manipulated or something.”_ She mused, thinking about her mother’s reaction to her explanations. 

_“And you are not?”_ He continued, quite cheekily, since Sophia knew he didn’t believe she was. 

_“Of course not.”_ She answered at once. _“I told you, Negan and I share a vision. We both work on the same goal, I might seem like one of his lieutenants, but I’m more independent than that. The people look at me differently, I have a different relationship with them.”_ She said with conviction, especially the part about the people, that was one of the most important aspects that differentiated her with the lieutenants. 

She was a presence to them, a figure that was a boon to the morale, a witch on their side who could make miracles happen. Watching their backs, looking out for them, living among them. 

She sighed, trying to let out the bitter feeling. _“I’m sorry for mom, but I can’t be the girl that I used to be.”_

By this point the potion had stopped boiling and it had started making a sloppy sound, like big air bubbles on mud, it had also taken a mossy green color and thickened a lot. 

She vanished the flame and left the cauldron to cool off by itself, only then she could add the flying seahorse. 

_“You are done?”_ Asked her Carl with interest, taking a peek at the contents of the cauldron. It was like a mossy patch of moist earth with a heavy smell of a very pungent manure. _“Ufff.”_ He managed and covered his nose. 

_“Hahaha! Dude, dragons eat meat, it’s not like cow pies. This shit is strong.”_ She said laughing. _“The cauldron is enchanted so that the smell won’t bother you unless you do exactly what you did.”_

Despite the shock to his senses, Carl managed to laugh along with Sophia and she couldn’t have enjoyed the moment more. Yes, things were different but there they were, hanging out and laughing in the comfort of a kitchen belonging to a beautiful and safe walled community, no undead or dangers to worry about. 

_“I…”_ Suddenly Carl started, his mood more serious, he looked like he wanted to say something but was having trouble putting it into words. _“About that time, when we argued on the road to the Hilltop… You were right.”_ He said slowly, thinking well what he wanted to say. 

Sophia had to stop and think for a second and try to understand what he was talking about. _“What do you mean?”_ She asked. 

_“I was wrong, I do like how you have grown and become stronger. I like this you, and I never would have met her if you hadn’t changed, I’m glad I met you again.”_ He said, his face red and trying hard not to look away from her eyes when he said it. It left Sophia speechless, truly she didn’t expect that from Carl. 

Back then she had been wounded that the boy would think her old, weak, powerless, and dependent self was somehow better than her current self.

_“But…”_ He continued, a lot more somber now. _“Not the Harpy.”_ He finished, and he could tell then that his eyes had moved from hers and onto the mask covering her face. It was a hard pill to swallow.

_“I am the Harpy.”_ She told him stubbornly. _“She’s mor-”_ Sophia continued, but Carl lifted his hand to stop her. 

_“Can you take off your mask when we talk about this?”_ He asked her, but it was more like a demand, one that she wasn’t willing to accede to. Granted, not only because she would concede that the Harpy was just the mask and not herself, but because a small part of herself had been hoping to see his little sister again and apologise. 

She didn’t want her to see her ugly face.

_“No.”_ She just answered weakly, unsure if she wanted to explain herself. 

Carl took it badly, he looked really disappointed in her and annoyed that she wouldn’t open up to him. With a long and sad sigh, he stood up and made for the door. 

_“You mind if I go see Judith before I leave?”_ She asked hurriedly before the boy reached the kitchen exit.

Carl stopped and turned around, putting his hands in his pockets. _“Would you take off your mask if I say yes?”_ He asked.

Sophia wanted to get angry at him for that. _“That’s not fair.”_

_“Why?...”_ He asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and holding his arms wide in question. _“Why is it unfair that I would rather she befriended Sophia instead of the Harpy?”_

_“You know fucking why! I look like a monster… have you shown her what's under your eye-patch?”_

The last question seemed to get him, she knew he wouldn’t show her that. If only to keep the little girl clueless about their world for a couple more years. Clueless of what the new world made of kids like them.

Carl’s demeanor changed a little after that, he turned around and faced the door again. _“I get it, but I’d still prefer she met Sophia”_

_“The Harpy is me! It's all the same!”_ She said angrily, the boy walking away. _“You are not my mom, Carl! You are supposed to be my friend!”_

She wanted to say something else, something more, but she came up with nothing so all she did was watch him walk out the house. 

What was left to finish the potion took minutes, so when she finished it was with annoyed relief and without giving it much thought, she walked up the stairs looking for what she thought should be within the biggest bathroom of the house. If she was lucky, it would have a bathtub. 

* * *

It wasn’t one Sophia’s most proud fact about herself that she didn’t shower or bathed much since she started using magic to clean herself. She pitied the poor no-maj common folk that had to clean themselves in all kinds of awkward ways since the fall of the old world. Sanctuary had a public bath in place which was loosely divided by gender and people cleaned themselves nearby others, but nothing like it used to be, nothing like the long hot showers of the old world or the big bathtubs where one could soak for as long as desired. 

So as she sat in a hot water bath with bubbles up to her chin, she knew this had to have been one of her better ideas in a while. The big bathroom was on the first floor and had a wonderful clawfoot bathtub that she enlarged, filled with and kept heated with her wand, which rested neatly with her mask on a towel nearby. 

Later that night she had one last job to pull, the declawing of the Kingdom, furtively taking away their means for fighting and in doing so, the preemptive crushing of any rebellious thought that may cross their heads while talking with their friends behind her and Negan’s backs. 

_First I’ll head to mom’s for dinner, I’ll ask her to let me stay with her for the night and sneak out to the Kingdom late at night. She will be a good alibi, considering the King knows her and possibly knows she’s my mother._ She thought calmly, as she rubbed her arms with a soft loofah. 

_Fucking Ezekiel, he lied to me about her… I won’t forget that, he looked straight at me and mocked me, he must have thought of me like a little girl looking for her momma and thought he could handle me..._

A noise outside the bathroom door suddenly took her out of her musings of torturing Ezekiel in front of his men. First a couple of soft little steps and the most delicate scraping of wood over wood. 

Sophia carefully took her wand and placed the mask back on her face, the door was ajar and all she did was will the door to swing open with a little wave of her wand and watched with interest from the bathtub as the scene came into view. 

She had left her pointy witch hat resting on a desk on the other side of the room the bath was in, and dexterously climbing on the chair with little hands and short legs was Judith, whose eyes were greedily focused on the only source of fresh candy in her world. 

_Jolly Ranchers… Fuck you, Carl._ She thought with a big smile behind her mask. 

Sitting up and making sure to be well covered, she didn’t waste any time. 

_“Judith!”_ She called loudly, the little girl jumped and lost her footing on the chair, falling with the chair and all to the side. 

Sophia had to hold a laugh when she caught the face of the girl when she stood up. 

_“May I know what you were doing sneaking around near my shit?”_ She asked with her head tilted to the side. 

The little girl stood straight and with her chin up, trying to put on a strong front. _“Looking for candy.”_

_“You can’t get candy out of my hat by yourself.”_

_“Yes I can!”_ jumped the little girl, offended by the denial. 

_“No, you can’t.”_

_“Yes I can! Yes I can!”_

_“Nuh-uh! Only I can get candy out of the hat because I’m a witch.”_ Sophia informed her, the girl looked like she wanted to keep arguing so she interrupted her. _“But if you bring it to me, I’ll give you some.”_

The new offer gave pause to the girl, her strong front becoming doubtful. She looked at the hat, then at her, and finally glanced away, to where Sophia knew was the door out of the room. 

_“Are you afraid of me, Judith?”_ She kept her voice low, teasing the girl. _“Do you want to leave?”_

The girl’s defiance had left her completely now, there was real fear and doubt in the way she bit her lips and kept glancing at the door and back at the floor, while her feet remained rooted on the spot. It suddenly felt too wrong to Sophia. 

But then Judith took a deep breath and faced her again, catching her by surprise. _“Daddy says you are a bad girl, and you hurt people.”_

_“Your daddy hurts people, you think he is bad?”_

_“No! My daddy protets everyone!”_ She screamed, a little bit of that defiance showing up again. 

_“Then why am I bad?”_ She wasn’t really trying to confuse the girl, or lie to her but this was a surprisingly better conversation than she ever thought she would have with the girl. And she was naked in a bathtub. 

_“Cause… of what you did to that mister. He was your friend.”_ Judith answered, a very sharp understanding of what she had done that day. 

_It's like Judith thinks of her group as all friends, and therefore the Saviors are all my friends._

She looked away from Judith and went back to casually rubbing her arms and legs with the loofah. _“That man was not a good man either, Judith…”_ Sophia said. _“Maybe I have bad friends, eh?. “_

Judith didn’t say anything, but a quick glance showed her still rooted in the same spot, listening. 

_“Your daddy’s right, I’m bad. I do bad things to people, even that bad man didn’t deserve what I did to him.”_ She thought of what she had done with the man, what people didn’t know. Her own living dummy for Legilimency practice, strapped to that contraption until she had no more use for him. _“I just do things, you know? I don’t think them through, at that time, I was so angry I wanted…”_

She stopped herself there and looked back to the girl, looking at her with attentive eyes and her full focus. It was like she was absorbing everything.

_“I don’t hurt my friends, Judith. We can be friends, even if I’m a bad girl and you are a good girl.”_

Judith thought about it for a second, shifting in place, her fear and defiance all gone. Then she grabbed the hat from the desk and walked her little legs up to her side on the bathtub. 

_“Don’t tell your brother, though. He doesn’t want us to be friends.”_ She smiled and took the hat from the girl, she reached inside and when she took out her hand, it was filled with a full fist of colorful hard candy. 

The little girl’s face was illuminated with excitement when she saw all the sweets she took from the hat and held her hands eagerly for her. She gave them all to her. 

* * *

She walked out of Spencer’s house feeling refreshed and enjoying the late afternoon chill, the sun was about to set soon and the dark of night would cover the territory, she would have to hurry to her mother’s. 

People were going back to their houses, looking tired and dusty. None of them dared to glare at her, too tired to worry about anything else but themselves. 

_Good. That’s the idea._ Sophia said to herself. By the corner of her sight, she caught Rosita, purposely walking towards the east gate. Her hair and clothes looked a little disheveled, it seemed that she had been hard at work too. 

_She better work hard after what a pain in the ass she was today._ She said to herself, thinking of her earlier interactions. 

Sophia nodded in satisfaction, it had been a good first day on the job for her as well. She held her arm up, palm towards the sky, and waited for her broom to hover down to her from where she left it earlier up high.

Then it hit her. 

_That’s it! That’s what was bothering me when Carl asked if I had found mom!... How the fuck did Rosita know I found mom so fast!?_

The broom fell on her hand and she took it, turning to the east gate and seeing the woman take up another guard shift. 

_That fucking bitch._

Sophia never took her eyes off the woman as she straddled the broom and hovered above the roofs and the walls, looking down on her, going about unaware of her royal fuck up. She saw Rosita climb up a ladder to a watch stand near the gate and look ahead with her binoculars. 

_Fucking bitch. Who told her?_ Just the thought of this woman getting that kind of information so fast was suddenly invasive and infuriating. She could feel her lungs heat and her blood rush with the accelerating beatings of her racing heart. 

_This fucking bitch._ In an instant, Sophia apparated right next to the woman on top of the watch stand. The sudden noise and rush of air, coupled with the new presence right beside her made Rosita step back, only to find there was nothing to step on and she toppled backward. 

But Sophia was fast and caught the woman, never taking her eyes from her. She stretched her arm and Rosita held on quick, only just avoiding the hard fall. Sophia though held her where she was, her balance lost, her feet scraping the edge of the lookout stand and trying to hold tightly to the silvery smooth surface of her magical arm. 

_“How did you know?”_ She asked furiously. 

_“What!? Help me up!”_ Rosita pleaded. 

_“Who told you I met Carol!?”_ Sophia demanded, a small step forward had the woman hanging almost entirely from her arm. 

_“Carol?”_ A confused male voice asked nearby, but Sophia ignored it. 

_“Talk!”_ She ordered. _“Did you meet with Daryl? Are you fucking with me Rosita!? Do you want me to dish some consequences here again!? Someone else on your head!?”_

_“Noo!”_ Rosita raged, and Sophia knew her threat had managed to poke at her tender side. 

_“Then start talking! Who told you I met Carol!?”_

_“It was Rick!”_ She confessed, her eyes shut in regret. 

_“How did he know!? Where is Rick!?”_

_“I don’t know! He is the one who contacts us when he is out, we don’t contact him, it's for security!_

Sophia gritted her teeth in frustration, then with a cutting lash of her wand, she flung the woman over the wall to the outside where she hit the ground violently and tumbled for almost six feet. Then she apparated again at her side and with another few movements of her wand, the still-recovering woman rose into the air and was held above ground, her arms and legs wide open and stretched out by invisible hands. 

The woman coughed and spat, her face covered in mud, grass and a small bruise on the cheek. 

_“Rosita, if Rick is not here by the day of the next full moon, it will be on your head.”_ She threatened. _“Are you listening?”_

_“I can’t do anything about that!”_ She pleaded. 

_“I don’t care what you do, I don’t care if you can’t do anything. I’m handling Alexandria now and I won’t allow any more of this bullshit, no more trips to who knows where, doing who knows what. If Rick is not here in a few days, you better pray to whichever god you pray to, because I don’t know what I’ll do by then.”_ She finished, completely done with their bullshit and as soon as she was done with the woman, she let her fall on the ground like a sack of rocks. 

Her broom was waiting for her near the gate and it only took a gesture of her left hand to have it fly towards her. She climbed up on it and kicked angrily on the ground, the Cleansweep responded immediately climbing straight up into the darkening evening sky, as she looked down on the beaten woman. 

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I couldn't but I guess I could,   
> so I'm happy about that.

Chapter 22

Going east towards the Kingdom’s territory from Alexandria, her mind kept stewing in the last bitter moment with Rosita.

_ If anything it was just another confirmation that Rick is up to some shit.  _ She thought. 

_ Fuck, I hope Judith didn’t see that… Should I have kept my mouth shut about it? _

_ Aargh.  _ She closed her eyes mid flight and stopped for a second bathed in the red hues of the setting sun. 

_ Breathe in and out.  _ The exercise helping her obstructed feelings seep out. 

It wasn’t the end of her day, later that night she had agreed to reduce the Kingdom’s firepower, but it was better to leave that for the late hours of the night. Which meant that she would get little sleep that night. 

_ “Ideally we don’t want to fight with them since we are in clear advantage and it would just be a waste of resources. They have to know they don’t have the means to fight us, so they won’t try anything unless they think they have an advantage, so we just need to make sure they don’t have it.”  _ She said out loud, no need to worry about anyone hearing up in the air. 

_ “It’s just as Negan says, even if they think they can take them, they cannot take me.”  _ She assured herself. 

_ I’ve faced far worse odds.  _ She thought to herself as she picked up the speed again, already closing in on her mother’s.

She hovered in the air above her mother’s home and gave the area a once over to make sure there was nothing that could catch them unaware, but found nothing, so Sophia flew down and landed expertly on the floor in front of her mom’s door. 

It flew open before she could even knock on it and her mother received her with a warm smile and a hug. Her place was a lovely old house with a big front yard and strangely a few graves, inside the house had the seventies look and feel, and her mother had set up mainly in the living room where she had a fireplace which she used for cooking. The smell of her mother’s cook filled her nostrils and woke up her stomach with a strong pang of nostalgia, she had been waiting for her with a hot pot of pasta and homemade sauce. 

_ "Come in, come in."  _ Her mom urged and she obeyed, walking in with her broom on hand which she left resting against the wall next to the door. 

_ “Hi, mom.”  _ She greeted her smiling. Her bad mood all gone as soon as she crossed the threshold. 

_ "Is that a broom?"  _ Her mother asked in confusion, it looked like one but brooms don't generally have foot stands.

_ "Yeah for flying, I always move around with it."  _ She explained to her happily, as she stood in the middle of the room looking around at what her mother called home. There were a few lit candles, which hardly managed to illuminate the place, and books on the couch that she tried to peek at from where she stood.

_ "That can't be safe, don't you drive?"  _ Her mom asked her, the couch was looking at the fireplace, which kept it well illuminated and between the two there was an old small table in which Sophia placed her feet as soon as she sat down. 

_ “I don’t drive, besides flying is much better.”  _ She answered happily, Sophia felt very at home there with her mother, although it was a little too dark for her taste. So taking out her wand, she casted a few bluebell flames and charmed them to hold in place near the walls, giving the place much better lighting. 

_ “It’s cold fire, but it’s better to not touch them.”  _ She warned, her mother watched the blue flames float in place with curiosity, the room was much better illuminated now so she blew off her few candles. 

_ “Are you going to take your mask off?”  _ Asked her mother suddenly, a tone that suggested she was as bothered by it as Carl. Sophia sheepishly realized that she had both hat and mask on, and since this was her mother, she obeyed.

She placed her left hand over the face of the mask and felt the feathers give in and retract as if alive, the weight of the metallic mask was translating to her hand, and with the right hand she took off her hat then threw it over the table but kept her mask in her hand. 

The warmth of the fireplace felt tingly over the scarred side of her face, an effect that always reminded her of how it felt right after the explosion, but the air from the nearby window felt great on her good side. Wearing the mask all the time was easy to adapt to, but once she took it in privacy, she often felt like she could relax.

Her mother, bless her, took the hat and after giving it a few pats and a critical eye at the old patched spot, she placed it neatly hanging on a perch by the door. Sophia was just content to watch her as she calmly moved about, preparing for their dinner. 

_ Is she nervous?  _ She asked herself, it looked a bit like she didn’t know what to do with herself. 

_ “I went to Alexandria today.”  _ She commented, to get the ball rolling, but the news left her mother looking very concerned all of a sudden.  _ “Don’t worry, nothing happened.”  _ She clarified, a little bothered when she saw her mother’s reaction, it was a little telling of what her mother expected from her.

_ “I’ll be handling them for the time being, it’s what we asked you to do.”  _ Her tone was a little accusatory, but Sophia thought her mother deserved it. After choosing to live there all alone.

Carol looked away and to the pot, giving it a few stirs with a wooden spoon.  _ “How is everyone there?”  _ Carol asked her. 

_ “A few are out scavenging, the others pretty much lazing about. So I put them to work on growing some shit, hopefully, they won’t need to go out that much in the future.”  _ She told her, Sophia was very aware that the things she said to her mother might get to her friends, who by chance seemed to be the leaders of over half of the communities.

_ “Most of them spent this whole time within the walls, we spent most of it outside. They didn’t have a clue what they were doing when we got there.”  _ Her mom told her. 

_ “Well they’ll have to adapt, I won’t allow Rick to spend days wherever with whomever just because they can’t be bothered to produce shit instead of scavenging.”  _ She warned. 

There was a brief silence between them and she couldn’t help herself, she had to ask.  _ “Did you talk to Rick since we met?”  _

_ “No.”  _ Her mother said plainly, in a way that Sophia couldn’t tell if she was lying. 

_ “Have you met Daryl since then?”  _

_ “Let’s not talk about this, please.”  _ Her mother asked her. She stood up and started preparing two small ceramic bowls with the pasta, it smelled wonderful to Sophia but the sudden change of topic was just a little more to the letdown pile. 

_ “Fine...So how was your day, mom?”  _ She asked her.  _ “Did you have fun here, all alone?” _

The look that her mother gave her told her that she was already out of patience to take her teasing in any kind of good nature.

_ “Not nearly as alone as I hoped to be.”  _ She remarked.  _ “Oh, not because of you of course. But Ezekiel keeps dropping by, gifting me supplies or sending his men to make the area safe...It’s sweet and annoying at the same time.”  _

That was news to Sophia, she didn’t know the King was so concerned with her mother, after all, he had supposedly considered her offer of a reward for her location.

_ Or maybe that was another lie…  _ She thought.  _ One that gave him information about my powers?... _

Her mother sat down next to her on the couch and handed her a warm bowl of pasta with a simple sauce that smelled wonderful. Sophia dug in immediately, the light smell of the spice opening her appetite. 

_ “Oh gods mom, this is great!”  _ She said hungrily and with her mouth full, her mother smiled at her and ate hers a lot slower than hers. 

_ “You were hungry, are you eating well?”  _ the woman asked her. 

_ “I often eat breakfast and forget until the night. But I had lunch today.”  _ She commented, receiving a reproachful look from her mother. 

_ “I know, I should eat better. It’s just that sometimes the day passes me by.”  _ Sophia defended herself before continuing her attack on the bowl. 

_ “Do you often spend the day out?”  _ Asked her mother, which gave her pause, she could tell the question was coming from an innocent intention but she needed to keep in mind what she said there.  _ “What is your day like?”  _

_ “Well, I wake up early in the morning and I eat something, then I study or meditate for some stuff I’m working on.”  _ She started listing with her fingers. 

_ “You do meditation?”  _ Her mother interrupted her.  _ “What are you working on?” _

_ “Yeah, well, I was. It’s preparation for...let’s say a branch of magic I’m learning. I thought it would help me with nightmares too but I don’t think I’m doing well. Last time I burnt my little greenhouse.”  _ She said, trying to move the conversation away from her magic. 

Her mother seemed to be interested in the information and they took a second to continue with their food. 

_ “I have nightmares too.”  _ Her mother commented. 

_ “Don’t we all?”  _ She asked her with a lopsided smile.  _ “What do you dream about?” _

Her mother gave it a thought for a few seconds.  _ “I have nightmares about the things I’ve done. I...had to do some things along the way that I…”  _ She tried to explain, her voice wavered and she had to stop.  _ “What about you?” _ Her mother asked her after clearing her throat. 

_ “I sometimes have nightmares about things I’ve seen, back when I was alone before I came across Negan.”  _ She confessed, for the first time to anyone. 

_ “What do you see in your nightmares? Don’t you ever dream about the things you’ve done?”  _ Her mom asked her with interest. 

_ “Not really, I don’t think I do…”  _ She said. Although, she wasn’t sure if dreaming of killing her old master counted in this case.

_ “Back then when I was alone…”  _ Sophia continued.  _ “I used to fight the undead a lot. I spent hours killing walkers, it felt like it was all I did, and...everything happened so fast, I didn’t have time to process all of it, but it would get really bad. By the time it was over, everything around me and myself ended up covered in blood and gore. Limbs, guts, maimed bodies of all kinds...I see that when I have nightmares, waves of it covering me entirely until it’s hard to breathe”  _ She explained half lost in her memories, the talk had effectively made sure her hunger was gone for the night though, so she put down her finished bowl. 

_ “Why? Why did you do that? Surely you could have avoided them with your powers.”  _ Her mother asked her with a pained expression on her face. 

_ “It doesn’t matter now, I don’t do it anymore.”  _ She tried to deflect.  _ “I was not right in the head at the time.”  _ It was a half-lie at least, but her curse was not something that she could share willy nilly. 

_ “Continue, I want to know more about you. What do you usually do after that?”  _ Her mother asked her, thankfully changing the subject. 

_ “I spend a bit of time walking among the workers and checking out how everything is at the Sanctuary, I help whenever then I may talk with Negan about what’s going on and all that. I try to be involved or at least be aware of what is going on there or in the area.”  _ She explained, her mother nodded in interest. 

_ “Then I fly off to do other stuff that I may have planned to do for the day, but if I don’t have plans I check on people at the outposts.”  _ She continued, fully aware that her mother knew they had more than one outpost out there.  _ “Today, on top of that, I went to Alexandria and brewed a potion for their plot of land. I will help their crops grow well.”  _

_ “You turned out to be very active, I never got that impression from you when you were little.”  _ Said her mother.

_ “Jeez, mom. Sometimes I don’t even know if I was entirely alive back then.”  _ Sophia tried to explain.  _ “I just kinda moved with the flow, I just was there and barely even that.”  _

It was hard to think about those times for her, sometimes she felt like it was someone else.

Her mother nodded with a sad understanding.  _ “I get it, I feel like I was trapped in a very different nightmare back then like my head was numb. If I was half the woman I am today I would have never allowed…”  _ Her mom tried to explain with teary eyes, Sophia took her hand in hers. 

_ “I know, mom.”  _ She just said sadly. They remained there for a time in silence, the sound of the fire crackling once or twice. 

_ “So...The king is chasing after you?”  _ She joked after a while to change the mood. The tease got a chuckle out of her mother.

_ “He’s not a bad man, just a little…”  _ Carol looked like she was trying to find the words. 

_ “Cheesy?”  _ She interjected, holding back a laugh. That got her a smack on the shoulder by her mother, who nonetheless was smiling. 

_ “What about Daryl? I hear you two are close.”  _ She asked her next, her mother looked suddenly surprised and slightly blushing. 

_ Yeah, I thought so.  _ Sophia said to herself, seeing the reaction. 

_ “Daryl is a complicated man, I genuinely don’t know what to think about it. But right now we are just very close friends.”  _ Her mother explained. 

_ “But he is for sure better than Tobin? Right?”  _ Sophia asked her teasing again. 

Her mother was again caught by surprise.  _ “You certainly like to gossip, I see.”  _ She complained, a half-smile painted on her face. 

_ “All these pretenders, it’s amusing to me, and all of them miles better than Ed. We’ll have to make a toast about it someday.”  _ She smiled, happy that her mother was so much better than she used to be, she even looked prettier. 

_ “What about you? I got the impression you are popular with the Saviors, you must have a few to choose.”  _ Her mother started.  _ “ I hope you are not taking boys to that place of yours, I saw that queen-sized bed you have.”  _

Sophia couldn’t help to laugh out loud at her mother’s comment, then she thought for a second if she should say it or not. 

_ “It's...girls, mom.”  _ She said smiling and cringing a little since she didn’t know what kind of reaction she would get. 

_ “What do you mean?...Oh.”  _ Was her mother’s reaction, she went from confused to mildly alarmed. 

_ “Yeah.”  _ Sophia managed to say, she too was blushing now. Coming out to her mother wasn’t something that she thought would ever give her pause or scare her for any reason, but it was just personal.

_ “Are you sure?”  _ Continued her mother, a clueless question that Sophia could understand coming from her. 

_ “Yeah, mom.”  _ Sophia answered as she rolled her eyes.  _ “I’m pretty sure I can tell what I like and what I don’t like.”  _

She could tell that it had left her mother a little stunned by the confession, but Sophia let her process it by herself, she didn’t want to push much on the subject. 

_ “I’m ok with it.”  _ She finally declared, clearly trying to make it less of a deal.  _ “Do you have a girlfriend?”  _

_ “No, the last girl I tried to get close to, basically used me and stole from us before escaping and getting eaten.”  _ Sophia had been left feeling completely off the dating game after that, and a lot had happened since too, so she never really gave it much thought after it. 

_ “Sorry.”  _ She said honestly.

_ “It’s fine, it wasn’t anything serious really.”  _ It was true, but deep down Sophia had daydreamed about what it could have been at the time.

_ “You know, there’s this girl Tara who was part of our group, I think she’s a lesbian too.”  _ Her mother told her, not that Sophia had any interest in knowing such a fact about the so-called Tara. 

_ “Mom. Let me handle my shit, we can change the subject now.”  _ She told her mother, who deflated a little bit at the negative.

_ “She’s older than you anyway.”  _ She stood up and picked up the bowls from the table and into the kitchen.  _ “Do you want some tea?”  _ Her mother asked her from the kitchen, she had a large washbasin set up there to clean them. 

_ “Yeah, sure. Do you think I could sleep here tonight?”  _ She asked her mother, who immediately nodded with a smile.

If she was being honest with herself, Sophia thought that knowing she had a night mission at the Kingdom and she was basically using her mother as alibi was more bitter for her than she thought when she came up with the plan. They were having a lovely talk that she didn’t know she craved.

_ “Are you alright? You seem a little distracted.”  _ Her mother said, bringing her out of her running mind. She had a couple of cups in her hand and a teapot which she placed by the fire. 

_ “Wait, mom, I can heat it nicely with my wand.”  _ She offered helpfully. 

_ “Oh, ok that would be nice. I’m a bit tired already.”  _ Her mother told her and placed the teapot on the small table by the cups then sat down next to her. 

Sophia took out her wand and casually gave the pot a couple of taps with the tip, and a faint plume of vapor started floating through the spout.  _ “I was just thinking.”  _ She lied.  _ “I should make sure to get you some gear, so it makes things easier for you. Like a gas stove or I don’t know a wood-burning stove.”  _ She told her as she served them tea and handed one of the cups to her. 

_ “You don’t have to, I’m fine taking care of myself.”  _ Her mother said stubbornly, sipping on her hot cup of tea and sighing. 

_ “I  _ **_don’t_ ** _ have to. You could just live with me at the Sanctuary like a queen or something.”  _ Sophia said digging in the reproach.  _ “Hell, even like a queen with the King would be better.”  _

Her mother smiled at her and smacked her shoulder, making her almost spill her tea. 

* * *

Later that night, Sophia and her mother slept in the same bed, a double bed inside the house’s most secure room. It was comfortable and spacey, but the best part was that they were close and they had spent a lovely evening together, talking about anything and everything. Nothing like the way they used to be with each other before. 

She watched her mother’s head resting against a pillow, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened as she fell deeper and deeper into slumber. 

Then she reached under her pillow and took out the little dropper bottle that she had secretly taken out of her hat before going to bed, and moving as little as possible, she dropped three full droplets of sleeping draught straight into the mouth of her mother. 

It was a strong potion for a no-maj, even a grown one, but she guessed it was enough to get out and back without her waking up. Her mother’s sleep didn’t change much, but after a safe amount of time, Sophia stood up and got ready for her night mission. 

The room’s unique window was sealed shut, so all she had to do was magically seal the door and her mother would be safe while she was gone.

Her mask was on the couch, softly illuminated by the little embers smoldering within the fireplace. The metallic surface was cold to the touch and she looked at it under the warm light of the embers, its eyes glaring at her, harsh and unyielding. But the little holes, often imperceptible with the design, drew a shadowy grimace. 

The cold and vacant effect the front of the mask gave out, was equally opposed by the inviting, comfortable cloth lining the inside of it. Its mold fitted perfectly on her face and when it did, the change came. The feathers in the design came alive and crept around her head enveloping with tender familiarity, grabbing her hair and bunching it, and compressing it. Finishing in a little crown of feathers sticking up over her head, which the hat on the hanger covered nicely. 

Picking up the broom, she exited the house. She didn’t need to worry about making noise at that point but she tried to keep it low anyway. Once she hopped on it, Sophia kicked softly and the broom went straight up until she disappeared in the dark of the night, then sped up silently towards the Kingdom.

It was a very short dash on her broom, once there, Sophia gave the ground a once over, making sure to memorize the position of the watch that was distributed throughout the settlement. There were a couple of guards by the entrance of the main building and they had dogs with them, something Sophia believed was for her sake, remembering what had happened with the tiger. 

It didn’t matter though, she was already under the effect of a couple of silencing charms when she landed on the roof of the school’s biggest building, away from the watch that was also there. They were two with a couple of scoped rifles, but they didn’t hear her, focused as they were on the outside of their walls. There was a door there that led to the lower floors inside and all she had to do was unlock it with her wand and slowly slip inside the building, then she placed a disillusionment charm on herself. 

She didn’t know exactly where the armory was located, but she didn’t have to look too much, it was behind the guarded door that was also bolt locked shut.

_ I had hoped they made it easy for me, but it won’t matter. I’ve come prepared.  _ She thought.

In the end, she turned around and walked down the hallway away from the two guards until she found a door leading outside that wasn’t guarded. Very carefully and checking that no one saw her invisible hand open the door, she walked out, many of the residents of the Kingdom shared quarters at two communal buildings next to this one so Sophia headed there to find her target. 

She took her time looking in the quarters, their inhabitants either out on patrol duty or in deep sleep. There was one she had in mind since early that morning. 

Richard slept alone, his quarters were small, smaller than most. Just a little room where not much besides the bed fitted, a little table and chair as well as a walled-in closet. 

The man was sleeping in his bed, a sad single mattress that was barely more than a cot. Sophia silently walked the few steps from the door and up to his bed, where she knelt in front of him and watched him breathe in and out much as her mother had been. Then she took out her sleeping draught and with the tip of the dropper, she gently tickled his lips until his mouth opened a little and she deftly dropped the entire contents of the little pipette. 

Now safe, she removed her disillusionment charm. 

_ This is getting to be quite expensive, but that will keep him down for the rest of the night.  _ She thought, and with that, she locked the door, quieted the room and got to work. 

_ “I’ll need just a little bit of your hair, Richard darling.”  _ She whispered, and with that, she pinched a few strands and pulled fast. Then from her hat, she grabbed a little bottle with a wide neck and stopper and quickly dropped the hair strands in it. 

_ “This is going to suck.”  _ She said to herself with a sigh and swallowed the liquid, she never used a Polyjuice potion, but she knew they were famously distasteful. She had a good stock of many different potions she recovered from a couple of apothecaries she found long ago, but Polyjuice was not something she had in spare. 

The change came in after a few seconds, it started with heat in her stomach than spread all over her body then her flesh and skin felt like it started to bubble and boil, She had to bend over in all fours when her limbs started to stretch and grow, the pain was strong but she managed to keep silent, and by the time it was over, she stood a couple of feet taller and a man. When she checked herself in the mirror she had to remember to take off her mask, but when she did, it was the image of Richard that stared at her from the mirror. 

She calmly opened the closet door and carefully arranged a proper set of clothes for herself, then after taking a few deep breaths, she walked out of the room. 

The halls of the communal building were dark and empty, most people there sleeping or on their night shifts so Sophia tried to walk as quietly as possible, something she had to make an effort in her new bigger body. But she came across no one on her way back to the school building, neither at the side entrance where she had used previously, only when she returned to the hallway leading up to the armory she saw the two same guards standing by the door. 

She walked up to them in Richard disguise.  _ “You two.”  _ She said once she was in front of them, the deep voice of the man she had assumed form off catching her by surprise.  _ “The king is a little paranoid tonight, and frankly me too, I want you two to stand guard by his door. Make sure your King can sleep safe, and don’t bother him unless absolutely necessary.”  _ She ordered without giving them no chance to argue. 

The two guards looked at each other but in the end, shrugged their shoulders and walked away, they didn’t seem to suspect anything. Soon they were gone and Sophia was alone with the Kingdom’s armory, she easily unlocked the door with her wand and a whispered incantation then walked in, closing the door behind her. 

Once inside, Sophia recovered her hat from under the man’s chest armor where she had stashed it and started magically moving every ammo box from the room to the inside of her hat, the original plan had been to vanish a part of their supply to keep them short but Sophia thought she could weaken them even more with a little clever subterfuge. 

_ And hit the King where it hurts for lying to me.  _

Once she made sure every ammo from that room was inside the storage within her hat, she curiously checked what else they had. The worst of it was a few grenades and what she recognized as possibly some kind of plastic explosive, Sophia vanished those without a thought, it wouldn’t do anyone good to have explosives and she knew for a fact that the Saviors already did have more than she was comfortable with. 

By the time she was done, Sophia exited the Armory as casually as if it was her home and walked back towards Richard’s quarters where she magically sealed the door again as well as making sure no sound came out, just in case. 

_ “Nothing personal Rich…”  _ She said, giving a look to the man on the bed.  _ “Or maybe it is personal, but just with your king, after all, he lied to me when I asked about my mom.”  _ The man's sleep was unperturbed by any of her talking, as expected of the sleeping draught. 

By her calculations, the little Polyjuice she had swallowed would lose its effect on her after a little bit and there was still enough night, so she sat down at his improvised desk and rummaged around with bored curiosity. A few maps, a few pens, a book about coping with heavy loss, and a lamp. 

Nothing out of the ordinary or of her interest except when she flipped through the book and found within it as a page marker, a weathered picture. In it, there was a brunette woman and a girl with similar hair, their faces side by side and looking at the camera. The woman had beautiful light green eyes that made her look especially pretty, the girl looked to be ten or eleven and although they shared the same hair, her eyes were blue. They were smiling carelessly and everything looked perfect in the frame. 

_ Surely a picture from the old world.  _ She thought. 

Sophia dropped the picture on the desk and stood up to the mirror the man had on the wall and sure enough, her current eyes, Richard’s eyes, were the same shade of blue. 

_ Damn. _

_ “You lucked out on those two, Rich…”  _ She said as she studied her face and compared it with her memories, when paying close attention and thinking back, the man looked different when she took his form. It was in the way her brows were less tense and her eyes looked a little more alive, with a little more shine to it. 

It was as she thought this that the change came again, her stomach churned loudly and she started to itch all over her body, then her body began to feel like she was melting in cold. It didn’t hurt much at all and by the end of it, she was back again in her familiar shape and height, although sporting much bigger clothes. 

She picked up her hat and from it, she took out a couple of ammo boxes, one for a rifle, one for a pistol, and placed them under the man’s bed. Then, after carefully placing back the clothes inside the closet and donning the mask of the Harpy again as well as the hat, she disillusioned herself and walked out making sure not to make any noise. 

All that was left to do after that was drop a few clues near the perimeter wall and fake a message note from a nonexistent co-conspirator, and her job was done. It was that simple to blame a man of treason with magic. To set him against his friends, to have him pay the price of her goals. 

She felt pretty proud of her idea, not only it was an excuse to take away all their ammo, it would be a direct hit to the King by targeting his right-hand man. 

The night sky was still dark by the time she came back to her mother’s home, as she hoped, the woman slept innocently in the bed ignorant of her night escapade. After making sure everything was in place as it was left the previous night, Sophia went back to bed with her mother. They slept the whole night up close and in the morning her mother woke her up early. 

Before she left that day, her mother delighted her with a delicious breakfast of tea and fruits. They ate outside basking in the morning sun, its light brightening the beautiful new memory of them together, happy and free. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

After enjoying a healthy breakfast with her mother in the morning, Sophia flew back to the Sanctuary, all the way trying to get her mind back in the game. The peaceful time with her mother had been wonderful but it also felt so removed from it all that she feared she had been disconnected from Sanctuary. It was a very uncomfortable thought that fueled anxiety in her chest. 

So lost in thought she was that without thinking she found herself past Sanctuary and on the way to Alexandria again when she still had to deliver the Kingdom stash she carried in her pointy hat.

_ Plus I told Eugene I would help him with whatever project he had. _ She thought as she turned herself around and raced back home. 

_ I should just set him up with the ammo production.  _

Sophia had to tsk in annoyance when she thought of that, it was a clear sign of just how far they were spread out that Eugene had been mainly stuck there instead of filling their ammo supply. The fact that she had to handle Alexandria Alone and the Sanctuary was operating with minimum enforcers, all had to do with their lack of able hands. They were easily the biggest community on the east coast, but they still lacked people to manage their territory. 

At times like that, she couldn’t stop thinking how big their territory was and how they would be able to manage without her, was this even the best use of her time? Could she be doing something else to help them?

From up in the air, the landscape they aimed to control was immense, a scenery of green life and dead cement fusing together with wide roads still visible, the sheer size of all sometimes filled her with doubts and made her question everything. 

_ “Stop.” _ She had to say to herself _. “Bottomline, I’m doing what I think it’s best and if that changes, I’ll just adapt.”  _ She assured herself while flying. 

_ “Besides I’ve just basically disarmed the Kingdom and if my plan works they won’t look at us to blame.”  _

She arrived at the Sanctuary before midday and went straight for Laura, who was talking over the radio with some of her men as she sat in an office that overlooked the main area where the workers hanged. 

Sophia walked up to her while she spoke with someone on the other side and started searching the inside of her hat for the haul she had taken from the Kingdom.

_ “Here, I brought this from Alexandria but they are still scavenging for shit so more will come in soon.”  _ She explained as she dropped on the table a few boxes of medicine she took from their infirmary, gauze, and other medicinal supplies it wasn’t that much. The woman finished dishing orders through the radio and looked at her in amusement. 

_ “What are you doing pickups now?”  _ Laura asked, she reached to one of the desk’s drawers and took from it a very worn notebook then opened it. Inside it was a list of items, numbers, and names, where she started writing in all that she had dropped. What it was, how many, by who, from where, and when all of it was very orderly registered for their logs. 

_ “I don’t remember the last time I wrote you in my logs”  _ Laura continued. 

_ “Well since I’m handling Alexandria now, I guess you’ll be writing it a lot more.”  _ She answered. _ “I have more too, but it’s from the Kingdom and it wasn’t a drop.”  _ She informed her. 

Laura paused in interest at what she had told her and looked at her with questioning eyes _. “Oh yeah? Why would that be? Does Gavin know?”  _

The look that Laura was giving her made her wonder if she should have delivered the ammo to Gavin instead.  _ “I mean it’s ammo, which is not something he collects.”  _ Sophia tried to argue. 

The woman looked a lot more concerned about it now. _ “What do you mean? I thought part of the deal was that they could stay armed.”  _

_ “Ok, here’s the deal. We decided with Negan that if I could make it so they had less ammo stored for the future it would be better for us. But then I thought, why not take everything from them and blame it on someone from the Kingdom?”  _ She explained, smiling and feeling proud of her idea although it didn’t seem to convince Laura, who looked at her skeptically. 

_ “But what if they blame it on Gavin? Wouldn’t that cause trouble?”  _ She asked her a little worried but Sophia dismissed her question with a wave of her hand. 

_ “Don’t worry, I made it look like he was defecting. Running away or something.”  _ She told her, then instead of sticking her hand inside her hat, Sophia took out her wand. 

_ “It’ll be easier this way.”  _ She said and then with a simple wand motion she intoned.  _ “Accio Kingdom stash.”  _ clearly and boxes filled with ammunition she took from their stock started flying out of the hat and placing themselves on the floor near the desk. It was a lot, enough to reach from the floor and past the desk. 

Laura looked impressed at the amount.  _ “This is a lot...How much can you fit in there?”  _ She asked, amazed at the sight. 

_ “A crazy stupid amount.”  _ She told her offhandedly as she focused on stacking the loot neatly.  _ “And no, I can’t live in there.”  _ She quickly added. There seemed to be different kinds of space extension charms that allowed one to create all kinds of living spaces within a wide range of objects, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on that piece of magic, but it was sadly beyond her reach at the time.

_ “Whatever.”  _ Said Laura as she started to write down everything in her notebook.  _ “Eugene was looking for you last night.” _ She informed her. 

_ “Well, I’m actually looking for him now.” S _ ophia said and she cast a glance around the area to see if she found him.  _ “Where is he now?”  _

_ “Playing with the comm system, he says he can improve our range and shit.” _ Laura told her and pointed with the pen she was using vaguely somewhere behind her. 

Sophia had an idea of where he could be so it didn’t take much time to find him, he was bent over a table with a lot of what seemed to be radio parts and cables, as he mumbled to himself. 

_ “Eugene!” _ She said loudly to scare him, the man did a short little jump which almost flipped over the table he was using and Sophia tried to hold her laugh at the perpetually tense man. Then the man turned towards her and regarded her with his usual serious expression. 

Sophia sauntered over to the man’s worktable and casually picked a piece of what looked to be a computer board. She really had no idea about that stuff.

_ “What are you doing?”  _ She asked him. 

_ “Assessing the possibility of a total revamp of our comm system. Can you activate your magical girl powers and fix some of these?” _ He asked her. 

_ “I better not, I’ll probably make it worse.”  _ She quickly answered. _ “You were looking for me last night?”  _

Eugene took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, it was a map with some drawn direction in them. _ “In there you’ll find the know-how to locate the slats we talked about for the fence.”  _

_ Sophia looked at it thoughtfully, she really didn’t think it was something that necessary when she could build a concrete wall or something with a little more effort.  _

_ “Fine, I’ll get them. But the first order of today is setting you up with the bullet making operation.”  _ She took out her hay and safeguarded the map inside, hoping she didn’t forget about it, then placed it back on her head. 

_ “Do you have it right here!?” Asked Eugene, giving her a look.  _

_ “No, I don’t know where it is. I was thinking we could take a pickup or a truck and head over there to get them.” _ She offered _ “What do you think? Road trip?”  _ She asked. 

The man looked at her with a bit of reluctance. _ “I believe giving you the directions would be a far superior cost-efficient solution that would ensure my safety as well.”  _

_ “Ha! _ ” Sophia didn’t bother to hide her laughter when she heard the man’s excuse. 

_ “Oh, come on Eugene! I need you to tell me what to bring.”  _ She argued, it really was better if she just went herself and brought back everything, but the truth was that she wanted to spend more time with the newly recruited ex-Alexandrian. It was a little too easy the way he had turned on his friends. 

_ “I can concisely detail everything that we need for the operation.” _ He argued trying to avoid her gaze. 

_ “Don’t you feel all cooped up in here? Are you going to send poor old Harpy out there alone?”  _ Sophia insisted, a little amused, that she had to cajole the man to actually go out of the Sanctuary when once he was taken there by force. 

_ “You practically live out there…”  _ Eugene said and then sighed. _ “But I guess it would be better with a critical eye on the field.” _ He finally admitted. 

_ “Great!”  _ She exclaimed with a loud clap of her hands. _ “You drive. Meet you outside.”  _ She finished and walked out. 

_ “Wait, now!?”  _ Asked Eugene as she walked away and she had to smile as she walked away quickly. 

* * *

Rick stopped the car near what he thought was the meeting point, he was accompanied by a silent but guarded Daryl and Michonne on the passenger side, as well as a trunk loaded with weapons and ammo. It was around midday and he could clearly see his surroundings from the driver’s seat, of course, he couldn’t be too much on the defense, the whole goal of the meeting was to establish their willingness to be friends. So he took out the key from the ignition and waited patiently, making sure to keep his hands still and as he scanned the surroundings with his eyes.

Behind him, Daryl was getting restless and he couldn't blame him, they were stopping at what surely was a setup but when reaching a community there had to be some trust if they wanted to be heard.

He pulled the key from the ignition sighed, resting his head back on the seat and it wasn’t even a minute pass until a figure suddenly appeared in the rearview mirror, a female pointing a rifle at them. Daryl turned and reached for his gun, but Michonne stopped him.

_ "It's them."  _ She managed to say before a couple of women rushed towards the car from the sides.

Their doors flew open and the women pulled them out of the car with guns on their heads.

_ "My name is Rick Grimes."  _ He started saying as they had them go prone on the ground.  _ "I'm looking for Natania, She was supposed to know of our arrival."  _ He tried to talk without getting dirt on his mouth, but the hand pushing him against it didn't help.

_ "We are friends of Ezekiel!"  _ Tried to explain Michonne, but it didn't seem to have much effect on their captors. Then, after being thoroughly patted and bereft of their weapons, they heard the voice of a woman from behind their backs.

_ "I'm Natania, leader of Oceanside. Rick, Michonne,"  _ She said, giving them a look, then turned to Daryl who was standing up again.  _ "And you must be the one who's looking for a place to hide."  _ She said, her voice considerably more tense before looking back at Rick.  _ "Your friend Aaron speaks well of all three of you." _

And before they could reply, she nodded to the women who had held them at gunpoint.

_ "The keys."  _ A young one asked him, holding her hand out. Rick knew she was asking for the keys to the car, so he handed it to her and she drove it ahead of them. The others pushed them to walk after Natania.

_ "Is the Kingdom's envoy here already?"  _ Rick asked once he caught up to Natania.

_ "Not yet."  _ She answered curtly.

They walked for a little while more until they came upon a wide double gate made of wood that led up to a campground where many other women were watching them with curiosity. The car with their stuff had been parked on the side.

Then, from between the women, Rick saw a very gladdened Aaron come up and greeted them with Tara following behind.

_ “Miss Natania.”  _ Michonne said cutting them off.  _ “What do you know?”  _ She asked.

Natania huffed in annoyance and walked to the side. _ “First we get inside.” _ She said and walked up to a little wooden cabin. 

They all got inside and even some of the women followed them, bunching up to the side and curiously listening. 

Natania sat down on a bench near a table in front of them. Rick and his companions remained standing. 

_ “A few days ago I received a message from Ezekiel, a name I never wanted to hear again. He and his people turned their backs on us when we tried to fight against Negan, so his words of rebellion were a surprise to me. Has the king found his spine?”  _ She asked with contempt

_ “I know a little of the history between all of you.” Rick started. “Although we feel like he was wrong in abandoning you all, I believe the situation has changed since that time, and there could be a real chance to stop the Saviors. If we join togethe-”  _

Natania tsked with a sour face and held a hand to stop him. _ “My people will never fight them again, I can lend some support but I’ll never make them fight again.”  _

Rick had to hold back a bitter retort about the woman’s stubbornness and luckily Michonne interceded. 

_ “There are more of us now, we are three communities and their leaders are ready to come together at the right time. We are not going to ask you to fight for us, but the Saviors have us disarmed and heavily controlled. If we could count on your help, we promise to take any precaution to protect Oceanside.”  _ She argued expertly. The woman, Natania, regarded her for a moment and then nodded.

_ “Let’s talk about all this I’ve been hearing of change and new options.”  _ She asked and took out a letter from her shirt. Rick assumed it was the letter that Ezekiel had sent her after the meeting.  _ “The Saviors are rightfully the strongest in the block, and that is not even counting the Harpy watching their backs from the sky. What is it you intend to do?”  _ She asked them. 

Rick sighed and tried to put his thoughts in order. _ “The Harpy is not the cold monster that you and Ezekiel had thought of.”  _

_ “Of course she’s not a monster, she is human, which is worse. A young one to boot.”  _ Natania interrupted him. 

_ “We know...we also knew her from the beginning when everything fell, she and her mother were part of our group of survivors.” _ He told her and this caught the woman’s attention.  _ “Currently the Harpy has been reunited with her mother and that alone is a good sign.” _ He said.

_ “You expect a mother to go against her daughter?”  _ A woman from the crowd asked in disbelief.

Rick looked back at the people and saw doubt in their faces.

_ “No we do not, and we are not in any hurry to take down the Harpy as she is the daughter of our dear friend too.”  _ He assured them. 

_ “But as long as the Harpy is with them they are unstoppable.”  _ Natania exclaimed darkly and the women in the small crowd nodded and whispered among each other. 

_ “The leaders of the three communities, Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom have all recently gathered in secret.”  _ Michonne started, she looked at the women witnessing the meeting as well as Natania.  _ “We agree that there is no solution in sight, but we also believe that after recent events in the Harpy’s life we could find someday soon a small chance to defeat them. We are talking of intelligence about the Harpy herself that we could gather from her mother and use to our advantage, we are talking about a possible change in allegiances or even a peaceful resolution with the Harpy vouching for the communities. All of it is on the table the closer she gets to her mother, who is decidedly against the Saviors and their goals.”  _

_ “You shouldn’t trust her.”  _ Natania interrupted suddenly. Her comment left the room in silence, only for Daryl to break it. 

_ “You don’t know shit about Carol, old hag.”  _ He grunted. 

_ “Do you have children?”  _ Natania asked, looking squarely at Daryl and ignoring the insult. Daryl didn’t respond but the old woman took it as a negative. 

_ “Then it is you the one who doesn’t know her.”  _ Then she turned to Michonne. 

_ “And you?”  _ She asked again. 

Michonne kept her eyes on the old woman, Rick knew this was a subject that Michonne didn’t like to discuss.  _ “I was.”  _ She just said.

_ “You are.”  _ Answered back Natania. 

_ “I am too, I lived to see children and grandchildren. I lived to see most of them die.”  _ Continued Natania looking between Rick and Michonne. 

_ “I’ve seen the Harpy torture innocent people, old and young, I’ve seen her kill without an ounce of regret. As much as I would like to say otherwise, that wrongness is awfully normal for children who had to grow up in this world without a proper guide. But the Harpy is far from normal, isn’t she? She’s powerful, she has the power to kill everyone here in a matter of minutes.”  _ Said the old woman, then turned back to Michonne. 

_ “What would you do, if your children came back to you like that? Corrupted, permanently wronged by this world, and so volatile? If her friends, the people that follow her, are the same people that executed all of our husbands and children.”  _ The woman’s words left the room in somber silence again. Rick looked at Michonne and saw her hands pressed tightly in a mist and her face straining to keep straight. 

_ “Even if your kids don’t come back like that. You feel it, right?”  _ Natania asked Michonne.  _ “Now imagine what your friend Carol must feel about her daughter, there is a terrible turmoil inside her heart… You can’t trust your friend because she can’t trust herself.”  _

He heard, rather than saw the way his brother left the small tightly packed room after the woman’s words. A loud swear and a slam of the door, he had to let the man be. 

Rick took the cue there to change the subject and give Michonne a break.  _ “We are not in a hurry, and we will make sure to keep an eye on Carol _ .” He promised.  _ “We only seek a place to store our weapons and ammo while we prepare for that chance. They have no knowledge about Oceanside and their sights are set on us. If we could keep our weapons safe from them here until we find the answer, we could be ready to act within the day. Of course, when the time comes, we will welcome anyone who wants to join the coalition to liberate the communities.”  _

The muttering among the women grew in intensity at their request until Natania held a hand to stop them.  _ “The more time passes, the more you will put us in danger. I can only promise you help for a year, no more. If need be I will give you my own guns and ammo too.”  _ She said then looking sadly she stopped and looked at her people.  _ “If any of you wishes to fight the Saviors, who massacred our husbands and children, do so. But if you want my advice, don't seek out revenge. Do it, if it is your conviction that it’s the right thing to do.”  _ She advised the women who she led.

Suddenly they heard someone call from outside.  _ “It’s from the Kingdom!”  _

_ “Let them in.”  _ Commanded Natania and the rickety door of the cabin opened, letting in a woman who Rick recognized as Nabila, a farmer from the Kingdom and close friend of the King and another man who looked to be in the kingdom’s fighter attire. 

_ “Natania.”  _ Nabila said smiling then walked over to the woman and hugged her with a warm smile.  _ “It’s been a long time, we thought you all were dead.”  _ She said with tears in her eyes. 

_ “I’m glad you are alive too.”  _ Natania curtly said. 

The man she came with, walked up to Rick and they shook hands.  _ “We just got news from the Kingdom.”  _ He started, his tone somber and sad.  _ “Someone robbed all our ammo stock. It looks like one of us wanted to make a run for it.”  _

Rick and Michonne shared a shocked look between each other, the Kingdom had just been disarmed by...treason? Desertion? 

_ “Did they catch them? Were they working for the Saviors?”  _ Michonne asked. 

_ “Unclear, that is all they told us over the radio.”  _ William explained then turned towards Natania.  _ “We are going to need to store whatever we get from now on in here if it’s not too much of a problem.”  _

Natania sighed and turned to Rick with a look that hid a hint of disappointment.  _ “Your dream is slipping further away Rick.”  _ She declared.  _ “Who’s to say that you will even be prepared to fight them when the opportunity comes.”  _

Everyone turned silent at the grim news, the little flame that Rick was desperately fanning had become considerably weaker and all he could do was try to deal with it. 

_ I know this is them, maybe even the Harpy did it...Worse is, that it means they either know something is happening or they are preparing just in case.  _ He thought with a bitter taste in his mouth, then he felt the warm and strong hand of Michonne take his own and when he looked at her she gave him a reassuring nod. 

_ Yes, we can only keep going. Whatever it takes.  _ He told himself. 

_ “It won’t be that far off if we can count on your weapons and fighters...I know what they did to all of you is hard to conceive for me, but we would be fighting so that it doesn’t happen again.”  _ He told everyone, not only Natania. 

_ “We all lived through the harshest trials and many were lost on the way…”  _ He continued and then turned towards Natania.  _ “I understand not wanting your people to suffer them again, or our young ones to experience them as well, but that is why we fight. That is why we keep going and facing our fears so that our loved ones don’t have to experience them too.”  _ He finished and stood there quietly. 

Michonne continued on her own.  _ “We could all have a home where each of the communities is free to rule and manage themselves, where the cooperation between everyone ensures the survival of all the communities and keeps the progress going. Or we could allow this fucked up feudal system that Negan is setting for himself and the Harpy, what happens next will probably set the stage for the future of this area. You all had to run once, you had to fight them alone. Now we are all together, it’s up to you.”  _ She finished expertly and immediately she got the people of Oceanside talking again until Natania raised her hand and silenced them again. 

_ “We will see how it all develops, if the Kingdom needs a safe place to store their weapons, that we can give, as well as for the other communities. For now, stay and you can leave tomorrow. Your friend Daryl can hide here for the time too.”  _ Natania ordered and with that, the meeting was finished. 

Rick, Aaron, Tara, and Michonne followed Natania outside. 

_ “We brought the weapons and ammo that we have on the car, you can take them now. But I need to keep a few so that we can offer them to the Saviors. I don’t like it but they need to think we are giving them what we have.”  _ He explained and the woman just nodded, then ordered a few others to go get the car. 

Afterward, the four of them walked over to the beach near Oceanside where they found Daryl as he stood there observing the shore in silence. Rick had forgotten what a relaxing effect the sound of the water crashing on the sand had on him, the fresh air smell.

_ “They said you can stay here for a while.”  _ Rick told his brooding friend. 

_ “Yeah, Carol said she didn’t know what Sophia could do if she found me.”  _ He said bitterly. 

_ “We are not afraid of having you in Alexandria.”  _ Michonne stated, in Rick, there was a fear about it, yet he couldn’t live knowing he had given the back to his closest friend. 

_ “She’s right, but do what you want.”  _ He told Daryl.  _ “I…”  _ Rick started, unsure of what to say, he could tell that the man was struggling with the situation.

Daryl spat on the beach sand in front of him and sat down.  _ “I’ll stay. You four go back.”  _

Rick didn’t like it one bit but the truth was that like it or not, they had to suck up to them until they got at least ready to do something. At that time, all the communities were more or less disarmed. There was nothing they could do. 

* * *

Sophia and Eugene had taken a good part of the day setting up the workshop for their bullet factory, they installed everything within one of the compounds that surrounded the Sanctuary and when she left Eugene, he was already running numbers on materials and production rate.

Negan had congratulated her about the Kingdom heist and they both shared a laugh as she told him about taking the form of the King’s right-hand man and had him be witnessed going to the armory. She truly believed that with the Kingdom’s hit and the bullet factory, they had all but solved their issue with the communities and Sophia gradually felt the weight leave her shoulders.

During their trip, Eugene had filled her ears with ideas for the future and how valuable things like monopolizing the production of ammunition would be for the Saviors rule. The man was certainly going to create jobs for the workers, he wanted to build mills, water distribution systems, installation of solar panels and all kinds of other key requirements for what he equated to advancing to the next age. 

Her own favorite of those projects was the mass production of building materials to enclose the Sanctuary with giant walls that she could build with magic, much like preparing a meal with each ingredient and the right spell. Immediately she had jumped and started talking about enclosing the biggest amount of land possible, but Eugene had shown her that even if they started small, they could easily expand later. Thus saving extra work. They even had a quarry not far off which they could use for materials. 

She understood the man a little better then, he had discovered purpose in lending his effort and knowhow for progress, as well as finding his own perceived value increase in his eyes.

Sophia thought about these things as she leisurely flew towards her mother’s home for a late afternoon visit, she had chosen to do so instead of visiting Alexandria first, hoping to catch Rick at night if he came back by the time she arrived there. 

She found her mother in the front garden of her house, within the safety of the fences that surrounded the perimeter. The woman was on her knees working on the earth, surely for a future vegetable garden or something like that. Sophia landed outside the fence and smiled when her mother turned back and saw her, signaling her to go in. 

_ “Hey, mom!”  _ She greeted her and crossed the fence through the old iron gate. Her mother stood up and shook the dirt from her clothes, a warm smile on her face that easily reached her eyes. 

_ Maybe her time here is doing some good after all.  _ She thought happily. 

_ “Hello, darling.”  _ Her mother said to her and moved to plant a kiss on her cheeks, then realized that she was wearing her mask, so she conformed with a hug. Sophia ignored the awkwardness, she would take it off soon enough if they got inside later. 

_ “Having a nice day outside I see. It’s a nice day to work in a garden.”  _ Sophia said gazing at the sky. 

_ “Do you like gardening too?”  _ Asked her mother pleasantly surprised. 

_ “Of course, I even have a little landscaping project going on. But it’s been going really slow.”  _ She informed her, the woman looked at her interested in it. 

_ “Yeah? What is it?”  _ Her mother asked as she went back to work on the ground. 

Sophia knelt beside her and watched her work, taking out shrubs and loosening the dirt.  _ “There’s this tree that is great for protecting against evil, so I’ve been planting saplings here and there. I wanted to encircle the surrounding land near the Sanctuary to keep the dark stuff away.”  _ She told her mother, the woman was focused on her work, but nodded and looked at her while she spoke. 

_ “What evil does it-”  _ Started asking her mother, but they were both suddenly alerted by the screeching of tires coming closer to the house. 

Sophia stood up and prepared for anything, but her mother walked towards the fence, her face filled with worry. 

Then it came into view, it was an old pickup truck that she recognized as the one that the Kingdom used for their drops with Gavin, the truck raced towards the hose and carelessly slammed the brakes, stopping just outside the gate. Her mother opened it quickly and Sophia could already see the King and some others from the kingdom move quickly, carrying the pale body of a young man, she recognized it as Benjamin the young fighter that the King liked to keep close. His body was limp while he was being carried to the house. 

_ “I’m sorry, but this place was the closest.”  _ The king started, he talked to her mother but spared a glare at her. His mood was very tense and it didn’t help that everyone else was panicking too. 

_ “It’s alright!”  _ Her mother said, dismissing the apology, and moved to open the door of the house.  _ “Quickly, put him on the table.”  _ She said and the men followed. 

Everyone rushed inside, Sophia behind, trying to keep calm despite the tension and sudden chaos around her. 

_ “What happened?”  _ She asked the King, but he ignored her. They were now taking the pants off Benjamin, and they all saw the very damning gunshot wound right over where the femoral artery was roughly located. If only for a second, because blood poured out of the wound copiously.

Her mother tried to stem the bleeding with her hands, but the blood just kept flowing through her fingers with the strength of each of the boy’s heartbeats.  _ “He is bleeding too much, I don’t think I can stop it fast enough.”  _ She told Ezekiel, who looked more and more distressed. 

Sophia never saw that kind of desperation in the face of the man, he was suddenly just a pitiful man in her eyes, it would be a lie to say she didn’t enjoy the fear in his eyes. 

Her mother was right, there was no way they could save him fast enough, not without magic. It seemed the King thought the same because he turned towards her and rushed over to her grabbing her hard by the shoulders. She wasn’t afraid, her wand was in her hand from the moment they arrived. 

_ “This is on your people!”  _ He shouted angrily, blaming her with desperation.  _ “Do something!”  _ he pleaded. 

_ “Gavin never kills anyone without a reason...what happened?”  _ She asked calmly, but the question only seemed to drive the King more agitated. He screamed and went back stumbling to the table where the young Kingdom defender was placed. 

She rolled her eyes and looked to the side of the man, on the table the boy was starting to lose consciousness, his face was deathly pale. 

_ “Sophia! This is not the time! If you can save him, you have to!”  _ Her mother pleaded and hearing her name from her mother gritted heavily against her patience. 

_ “It’s Harpy. Don’t call me-”  _ She said calmly. 

_ “Please! He did nothing wrong! You have to do something or he is going to die!!”  _ The king pleaded again, interrupting her retort, this time his desperation giving way to utter sadness as his eyes flooded with tears. 

Sophia huffed, annoyed that they wouldn’t let her get to the bottom of it until Benjamin was saved.  _ “Fine!”  _ She said angrily. 

_ “But I want you all to throw your weapons to the other side of the room right fucking now! Or I won’t save him.”  _ She ordered, giving no mind to the time running out on the boy. The group quickly threw everything they had on them towards the couch where she and her mother had talked the night before.

_ “Fucking hell.”  _ She said under her breath and moved towards the now passed out boy who kept bleeding out, the blood flowing slower and slower. He was in Kingdom fighter attire but they had removed his pants, leaving his legs bare. 

Taking her smaller and sharper wand from her back holster, Sophia started chanting the incantation to the very advanced charm she had used on Glenn. 

_ “Preateralte Sopor, Preateralte Sopor, Preateralte Sopor.”  _ She chanted the incantation seven times each time the movements of her wand becoming more and more complex, it was a charm she had trained for very much because of its resourcefulness. It was called Bewitched sleep charm and it left the subject in suspended animation, everything about them stuck in time. 

The stillness and whiteness of the boy’s condition made it so there was barely any change before and after the incantation took effect, but Sophia knew it had worked because the blood stopped flowing from the wound.

Everyone stood there quietly watching her work, but she did her best to ignore it. First, she fished for any possible rest of the bullet still inside, since there was no exit orifice behind the boy’s leg, and sure enough, the entirety of the bullet had been lodged near the bone and came out slowly as she summoned it. It looked to be a gun round, maybe 9mm, she discarded it on the table next to the boy’s unconscious face and started cleaning and closing the wound carefully. 

It took another chanted incantation to heal him too since a normal healing charm wouldn’t work as well with arteries, but it was nothing she was unfamiliar with. Soon enough the flesh wound was healed, save for what looked to be tender new skin over it, and she was calmly cleaning everything from the immense loss of blood that the boy had suffered. 

Finally had to fish a potion from her hat, a blood replenishing potion that would give him the strength to recover instead of dying from lack of blood. Handling her wand again she intoned strongly and clearly. 

_ “Finite incantatem.”  _ And she could see how the chest of the boy started moving, ever so slightly, he was super weak for lack of blood. But not for long because Sophia emptied the small vial, filled with the blood-red potion, inside the boy’s mouth and everyone inside her mother’s house breathed a sigh of relief, as the boy’s face became flush with fresh new blood and his breathing recovered strength. 

She had done an expert job, she had to admit. She had never saved someone so close to death. Sophia thought of this as she finally took a good look at the group that had rushed into her mother’s house. 

There was the King, Richard, Jerry, a woman she only recognized by face and a black man she thought she could make a good guess as to who he was. 

_ “He might have a fracture somewhere in there, but he will live.”  _ She declared, giving a very pissed off glare at the King. 

Then, before anyone could react, she unsheathed her saber sword and without hesitation placed its edge against the throat of Benjamin, then aimed her wand towards the group as well.

_ “Now all of you will keep your fucking mouths shut unless I talk to you. Or all this work will go to waste.”  _ She threatened, giving the unconscious boy a glance. 

Everyone grimaced but kept quiet, except her mother. 

_ “Sophia! Stop th-”  _ Carol said, but Sophia had had enough with the woman using her real name in front of the others. 

_ “I said! The fucking name is Harpy!”  _ She declared, her anger flaring up and beginning to get the better of her.  _ “It goes for you too! shut up let me do my work.”  _ She threatened, then turned towards the bald, black man, and made a point of reinforcing her grip on the saber menacingly.

_ “Now...You, I don’t recognize you. But I bet I can fucking guess who you are. Right, Sensei?”  _ She said, her eyes wide and feeling vindicated. 

The man looked around and then back at her straight in the eyes when he answered, not a drop of fear in his eyes, but calmness. 

_ “That’s right.”  _ He just said, keeping his chin up and holding her eyes. Sophia was done with him from then on, it was the King who she really needed to talk to. 

_ “Ever hear of that saying about lies, your grace?”  _ She asked, saying the last part clearly in a mocking manner. The king remained silent but watched her with a stoic face. 

_ “They say lies have short legs…”  _ She said.  _ “Why don’t you start telling me what the fuck happened? Because I know Gavin, and he never has someone killed without a reason, and if you made me save this guy for no good reason I’ll have to kill him again. I trust Gavin to know what he is doing and I’m not inclined to undo his commands for no reason.”  _

_ “So tell me, Ezekiel, what the fuck did you do!?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last Sunday's chapter and I would like to post another chapter by tomorrow. But we will see how I do. This is the month of my birthday, and I want to post the rest of my backlog of chapters. Its not that many, then I'll be writing and publishing chapters as I finish them, I'll try not to alter the weekly schedule though.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow night! celebrating my birthday with a bunch of chapters.

Chapter 24

The scene at Carol’s house was very much a standoff, the group from the Kingdom all stood on one end of the table watching tensely, Benjamin slept unknowing of the blade Sophia held on his throat while Carol watched helplessly from the side of the table where the boy was laid. 

_ “It was my-”  _ Started Richard, but Sophia had no patience for him. 

_ “Silencio!”  _ She yelled with her wand, making a quick up and down motion, the next they knew was that the man’s mouth kept moving but no sound came out, giving him a shock. The man looked very battered like he had been beaten heavily and his eyes were red and puffy, he looked a pitiful mess. 

_ “I said you will only speak when spoken to.”  _ She reminded them, waving her wand from face to face as a warning, then finally leaving it leveled to Ezekiel’s face. He swallowed hard and spared a worried glance at Benjamin. 

_ “It started this morning when we found out the Kingdom had been robbed of almost every bullet or magazine we possessed.”  _ He started telling her, her mother looked at her worriedly, but Sophia ignored her. 

_ “So what? Do you think it was us? You think we would go back on our deal when it has kept the peace between us for almost two years?”  _ She asked, trying to sound indignant. Of course, she had stolen the bullets herself.  _ “You underestimate us and our goals, we are the Saviors.”  _ She reminded him. 

Ezekiel had to look away, his face showed deep pain and frustration.  _ “No matter what I think, all evidence points to Richard, who might have been working with other people.” _ He said, then continued.  _ “We locked him up while the investigation continued, and headed to the drop like usual.”  _

Sophia glanced at the silenced man while the King retold the events, he was in tears and couldn’t keep his eyes away from the floor. 

_ “It seems he followed us and stole the very few rounds we had left, then attacked Gavin while we were delivering the quota. He was almost responsible for the life of Benjamin.”  _ The king finished, the last part spat at the man with disdain. 

_ “Who did he shoot? Did he kill one of our guys?”  _ Sophia asked calmly. 

_ “He shot Jared, I don’t know if he died, but he was lively enough to shoot poor Benjamin.”  _ The king informed her. 

Sophia sighed a little disappointed with the mess she had inadvertently caused Gavin. He could have died because of her little greedy improvisation. She reached to the new strap tied to her thigh, where she carried the radio Negan had given her for taking over Alexandria, annoyed that it was actually useful for once. 

_ “Gavin? You there? It’s the Harpy.”  _ She called through the radio while pressing the button. Everyone waited silently for a few seconds, then the sound of someone clicking into the radio. 

_ “Miss Harpy, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?”  _ Answered the voice of the lieutenant. Sophia couldn’t help to perk up a little hearing the man through the radio. 

_ “Yeah, it’s a new thing. Listen, I’m sorry to bother you, but I just found out about what happened with the Kingdom.”  _ She told the man on the radio. 

_ “Well damn, that’s fast…a sure shit show, if you ask me. Over.”  _ Commented the man. 

_ “Is Jared dead?”  _ She asked Gavin. 

_ “No, lucky bastard. The doc says he is going to live.Over.” _

_ So Jared is alive and no one died.  _ She thought, giving a glance at the boy on the table. 

_ “Gavin, did you order Jared to shoot Benjamin?”  _ Sophia asked, a little worried about the answer. Surely Gavin would have chosen an older victim. 

_ “No, I ordered him to shoot Richard. I don’t know what went through his mind, the sick bastard, poor kid, I don’t think he is going to make it. Over.”  _ Came the voice of Gavin through the radio. 

_ “I just saved Benjamin’s life… I can kill Richard in his place, or leave it up to you to decide. Whatever you want. Over.”  _ She informed the man, the next response took a few very tense seconds where everyone looked at each other. The fate of the man was being decided right then, Sophia took the pause to look at her mother and it pained her a little to see the hurt and disappointment she saw in her eyes.

_ “I’ll follow your lead and take a rational approach. Ezekiel and I can hash it out, we agreed to meet later before they left.”  _ Sophia smiled, Gavin was a good man who was at peace with the thing he sometimes had to do, but he sure preferred to leave the violence for last. 

_ “Thank you, Gavin, I appreciate it. Over”  _ She said honestly. 

_ “And we appreciate you, Miss Harpy.”  _ He answered, then the radio went quiet. 

_ “One last thing, Gavin. Have you or any of your guys been dealing with someone from inside the Kingdom? Like contraband or something?”  _ She asked to make a show. The good thing was that Gavin had no idea of her doings. 

_ “What? No! I would have their necks if I found out something like that. Is that what this was about?”  _ He asked with indignation. 

_ “Yeah, you can talk it out with Ezekiel. But just in case, keep an eye out for unknown groups moving in the area.”  _ Sophia asked her, she would have to put Gavin up to date soon or he would needlessly waste people for nothing. But all be it to help the deceit. 

_ “Sure will, Miss. Over and out.”  _ Gavin answered and then the radio went quiet again. Sophia sighed again and placed the radio back in it’s strap, giving the group another look. 

_ “Well, there you go.”  _ She said, and with a wave of her wand, the silencing charm was lifted from Richard.  _ “Got anything to say for yourself old man? Did you want to ditch your King or something?”  _

The man looked up from the floor for the first time since he tried to talk, his face a base of sadness and desperation, now marred with anger.  _ “This was a setup. Someone is framing me, I’d never betray my friends!”  _ He snarled then spat at her. 

_ “This was you wasn’t it?”  _ Said the seething man.  _ “You somehow did this, only you people benefit from this!”  _

Sophia merely watched him without a hint of a reaction to his accusation. 

_ “See!?? She is not even denying it! Your Grace, it was her, I just know it!”  _ He shouted, pleading with the King, who could hardly look at him. 

_ “Why should I defend myself from a desperate man who can’t deal with his mistakes? It’s not like you would believe me either way.”  _ Sopha said, dismissing the man’s arguments. 

_ “She was with me yesterday and stayed with me all night until morning.”  _ There it was, her mother playing her part perfectly. Sophia felt a little bit guilty for feeding her mother a sleeping potion and deceiving her, but it just worked so well she had to thank the mask for hiding her grin. 

The king looked at her mother and then at her, his mind beginning to come to a resolution.  _ “As I said, an investigation will take place tomorrow.”  _ He declared. 

_ “I can read his mind if you want, I’ll give you all his secrets. I’m a novice at it, so it might hurt him badly... for a while.”  _ She informed, the smile behind her mask threatening to reach her eyes. 

_ “No.”  _ The king said at once, a knee jerk reaction poorly disguised. 

_ “No? But your Grace.”  _ She started in her mocking way.  _ “Surely you can see the benefit of my offer, what if the man is innocent? If you let me in his mind, it might save his life.”  _ She argued, then looked at Richard, his eyes were wide and his face pale.  _ “Don’t you want your innocence proven, old man?”  _ She asked the man. 

They all were speechless, a telltale sign that she had them effectively cornered. 

_ That’s right, you can’t let me see because you are all hiding something.  _ She thought, feeling the triumph of her manipulations. Truth was, she was confident that her legilimency as it was would leave any man or woman in a vegetative state, much like Rapey. So she didn’t dare use it carelessly yet. 

_ “No.”  _ Came the almost whispered answer from Richard, he said it like he was accepting a bullet in his brain. 

_ “No? You don’t want me to prove your innocence?”  _ She asked, maybe pushing it a little too far, but she was enjoying having complete control of the situation too much. 

_ “I’ll take any punishment I deserve.”  _ Richard said, defeated. His voice a raspy whisper.

_ “There it is, your grace. That’s a confession in my book. I’m sorry things had to get so out of control.”  _ Sophia finally said, lifting the sword from the throat of Benjamin and placing it back in its scabbard. 

As soon as she did, everyone relaxed visibly. Morgan and the King walked over to the side of Benjamin and Ezekiel tried to wake him up. 

The boy looked tired, but his cheeks were flushed with young, warm blood that gave him a healthy shine that was accentuated by the evening waning light of the sun. 

_ “He should be dead, he had one step in the grave and you brought him back.”  _ Morgan said astonished, giving her an intense look. 

Sophia honestly felt the same, she nodded and looked at the boy slowly beginning to wake up.  _ “It certainly is one of my better healing achievements.”  _

_ “What you said, about your goals.”  _ Said Morgan looking at her with new eyes.  _ “Do you really believe in keeping the peace? Avoiding conflict?”  _ He asked her. 

Sophia gave the man a once over, he was taller than her and that closely she had to look up, like it happened with many. The way his face was and with his wide, intense eyes, she had the feeling that the man was a little out of his mind.

_ “We believe in saving people. From others and themselves. If you believe in that, then you might have a place with us if you want, but keeping order takes cracking a few skulls from time to time.”  _ She warned him, the man watched her silently and never answered. Instead, the rough and tired voice of Benjamin interrupted her. 

He had sat up on the table and had listened to their conversation.  _ “To injure your opponent is to injure yourself.”  _ He said out of nowhere while looking at her. 

Sophia gave him a look, a little surprised by his cryptic comment.  _ “You shouldn’t be afraid of getting hurt. No one achieves anything without sacrifice.”  _

_ “You saved my life.”  _ He said earnestly, placing a hand on his chest.  _ “What did you sacrifice for it?” _

Sophia didn’t have an answer for the boy. 

_ “Thank you.”  _ Said the boy, and in fact, he was the only one to thank her, the rest of the people from the Kingdom were eager to leave. It was a bittersweet mood in the room. 

She nodded at the boy and the men helped him towards the pickup truck, he was in pain and it troubled him for walking, but she knew that he would be fine. 

By the time the truck left from their front, the evening sun was close to the horizon. It’s light warmer yet the air felt colder. Her mother was glaring at her, she seemed to be fuming and wanting to say something, but Sophia chose to sit at the table without acknowledging it. 

Soon enough she started.  _ “How could you be like that? I saw your eyes, you really were going to kill him if you thought you had to.”  _ She berated her. 

Sophia sighed and reluctantly answered.  _ “Of course, it doesn’t work if I don’t mean it.”  _ She argued, her arms crossed over her chest and holding her eyes on her mother’s. 

_ “Did you steal from the Kingdom? Did you frame that man?”  _ Her mother asked her and she couldn’t help but feel offended that her mother would think she could. Even though she did.

_ “No! I’m not to blame for every fucking shit that happens in the fucking east coast.”  _ She defended herself, her mother regarded her with wide-open eyes filled with concern. 

_ “Why can’t you stay out of it? Why do you have to try and take control of everything?”  _ Her mother continued with the chastising. 

She huffed, annoyed.  _ “It’s my job, mom!”  _ She yelled. Her mother came up to her and grabbed a chair, then placed it right next to her. 

_ “Sophia.”  _ She started, then grabbed her hand and slowly brought it up to her mask. Sophia took a second to understand what she was doing but when she did, she let her. 

The mask started to lose it’s grip around her head with the palm fully coming into contact with the face. It’s feathers treating and transfiguring into the very carvings of the metallic plate. Then she was bare-faced with her mother very close to her.

_ “No, it’s not, you don’t have to do all this. We can pick all our stuff and go anywhere, live free, and happy without having to put ourselves in these situations. Without having to keep taking lives and making enemies. We could be freer and happier than we’ve ever been.”  _ Her mother explained. 

_ “You just don’t get it, this is me, mom!. I’m the Harpy, yes, I am entirely free to do whatever I want and this is it.” Sophia tried to explain to her mother.  _

_ “Honey, please, listen to your mother.”  _ Carol started, with tears in her eyes, her hands on Sophia’s shoulders.  _ “This ambition for power, this obsession for control, it will only bring you pain. You can’t control life that way, you will forever be fighting against the universe.”  _

Her mother’s words made her throat feel tight and hot, why did she have to keep bringing that up? 

_ “It's not an obsession, mom. You just don’t get it, I’m different now. I am a witch.”  _ Sophia tried to explain sadly and her mother nodded.

_ “I know, Honey. You are growing to be powerful, intelligent, and beautiful. You are becoming an amazing woman. But the path you are taking it’s filled with enemies and pain, it’s lonely and it never ends.”  _ Her mother said, then continued. 

_ “You are young yet, at least for a couple of years, please. Come with your mother and let us live in peace, away from it all, you can come back into it when you are older.  _

Sophia huffed annoyed, resting her face on her palms. 

_ She just doesn’t get it, it’s my responsibility. For all I know there could be a handful of witches or wizards in an entire world that’s being slowly consumed by the magical world, they stand no chance without me. It’s what I was meant to be, the reason I’ve kept fighting for survival when everything in my world was death.  _ She thought. 

_ “When I was alone.”  _ She started, she wanted her mother to understand.  _ “Every day and night was a fight for my life. I was alone and had almost nothing, all around me was death and the dying, mom.”  _ She explained. 

Her mother grabbed her hands in hers and held them on her lap, but she kept silent. 

_ “Mom I had nothing to live for, no reason to fight, nowhere to go. And I couldn’t understand...I couldn’t understand  _ **_why_ ** _ I just kept fighting, struggling to survive. Every time I thought it was surely over, I just kept moving. I couldn’t kill myself even if I wanted….”  _ She said, her mother’s eyes filled with tears, but she kept listening.

_ “This is why mom. I was meant to come here, I think it was my destiny and look, we are together now. Isn't that a sign of fate? I was in hell and kept walking because unknowingly there was a purpose, and this is it, I’m sure of it.”  _ She finished with her eyes closed. It was the first time she admitted that feeling, that unconscious realization about her experiences and life. That she was meant to lead everyone there. 

Her mother shook her head sadly, tears falling from her eyes.  _ “No Sophia…You are not destined for anything like that, it’s all in your mind, Honey. Your fate is not decided, you are free to have any kind of life you want. This responsibility you feel doesn’t exist.”  _

Sophia stood up abruptly, offended. _“That’s not true! You just can’t see things as I do! No one here can except Negan!"_ It hurt that her mother would think her confused rather than accept what she believed. 

_ “Sophia!”  _ Her mother called as she moved to grab her mask and placed it back on her face.

_ “It’s just too early for you all to see. But you will see when I take over, you will all see that it wasn’t for nothing.”  _ She said turning from her mother and walking towards her broom which she had left it, leaning on a wall. 

_ “Sophia wait!”  _ Her mother called.  _ “Don’t go.”  _

Sophia stopped at the door and looked back at her mother, her Harpy mask safely against her face.  _ “I fucking love you mom, but you have to start accepting me for who I am. I can’t be whatever you want me to be.”  _

Carol stood and they shared a sad silence for a few seconds.  _ “I just want what’s best for you, I want to see you happy and safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you and...with everything going on here…”  _

Sophia sighed tiredly and walked back to her mother, then they shared a tender hug that served to calm emotions.  _ “Have some faith in me, have some faith in the Harpy.”  _ She told her.  _ “I’m not about to let my home descend into chaos, I’ll save them. And I promise that I’ll be fine, mom. Worry more about you living here alone and think about joining me at the Sanctuary.”  _ She finished and hugged her again. 

They said meek goodbyes and Sophia left her mother as the sun started to set, her stomach felt uneasy and she couldn’t get the feeling of constraint in her chest. 

Which was pissing her off because she wasn’t finished with her day, she had said to herself that she would check on Alexandria and now she was already regretting not doing it earlier. 

_ Fucking Rick, he better be there or I’m going to be pissed off.  _ She thought, her sad mood now turned to bitter. 

She sped up on her broom as fast as she could, which was a lot, and quickly saw the Sanctuary pass by on her way to Alexandria.

_ Nothing like passing through home but not being able to stay.  _ She thought. Soon the walls of Alexandria became visible on the ground, the night was just starting but the streets were empty and only the watch could be seen outside. 

She recklessly dropped from her broom and apparated mid-air, re-apparating on the ground within the walls harshly and skidding with her boots leaving a mark on the asphalt, knowing from experience that she had to use her metal arm on the ground to keep her balance. She would feel it on her knees later but she couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. Such was her pissed off mood. 

The two poor souls who were on guard duty, watching over the wall, nearly fell from the scare and the sudden sound of metal scraping on the ground. 

_ “Who’s there!”  _ Shouted a man from above on the wall, it took her a little to recognize but as he lowered himself down from his perch, she saw that it was Tobin.

_ “Who else? Fucking Santa? It’s the Harpy.”  _ She said annoyed, the other man on guard duty was someone she vaguely recognized as one of Tobin’s construction crew.  _ “Where is Rick?”  _ She asked Tobin, giving the man her mother had dated a very critical look. 

_ At least he doesn’t give me creep vibes, good for mom.  _ She thought bitterly. 

The other guard approached her wearily, his face said he clearly could tell she was in no mood for chit chat.  _ “They haven’t arrived yet.”  _ He said reluctantly, stiffening up when she sighed strongly through her nose unconsciously. 

_ “Who’s out? Names, all.”  _ She ordered both of them, taking out her wand just to accentuate the order. 

Tobin lifted his hands in a show of cooperation and Sophia couldn’t help thinking how weak and useless he looked.  _ “Rick, Michonne was one group, Aaron and Tara were another. This time they are taking is normal, most of the surrounding area is picked clean.”  _ He tried to explain, but Sophia slashed with her wand and pure intent. It was like an invisible hand smashed on his side and threw him on the ground, his mouth and nose suddenly bleeding. 

_ “You have forty-eight hours! If they are not here by then I will take someone with me and you won’t see them until I’m well and done with them.”  _ She threatened. 

_ “What’s going on!?”  _ Someone shouted from nearby and footsteps followed Rosita, who arrived to see Tobin on the floor spitting blood. She knelt before him and tried to help him worriedly. 

_ “You better fucking hope your leaders get their shit together soon or I’ll see to it myself.”  _ She warned them. 

Rosita looked around at Tobin’s friend, who was paralyzed with fear, at her friend on the floor recovering from an invisible bash on his head and then finally at her, who looked at them from above like they were children. They basically were in Sophia’s eyes sometimes. 

_ “Get the fuck out of here!”  _ Rosita raged, her anger enough to outmatch Sophia’s, but she didn’t care. The Latina wouldn't dare do shit about it.  _ “You said what you wanted, now get your fucking ugly ass out or you’ll see what I can do.”  _

_ Hahaha.  _ Sophia laughed mockingly. 

_ “Apparently you can’t even shoot a man point-blank without fucking up! By the way, Eugene is very well and happy, so happy, might I say that I don’t think he has mentioned any of you in all this time. He has been helping me so much lately, such a valuable man, I should thank you.”  _ She continued, digging the finger deeper into the wound. 

Rosita was basically seething when she heard that. She stood up menacingly, but Tobin grabbed her hand and pulled from the ground, the two friends shared a silent conversation and in the end, it seemed like the man had won. Because the woman huffed frustratingly and turned her back on them, her arms folded over her chest and spitting insults in Spanish. 

_ “That’s fucking right, Bitch. Don’t forget your place.”  _ Sophia said, then turned to the man on the floor. 

_ “One last thing, Tobin. The day after tomorrow is a full moon, you will get in  _ **_my_ ** _ house here and recover the cauldron I left there. You better pray no one touched that shit by the way, and then take it up on the roof, make sure it’s fully under the light of the moon. Don’t fuck up, It should be easy enough for your bunch.”  _ Sophia finished. 

Then, calling her broom with her hand, she hopped on it and left without saying anything else. 

She tried to calm herself as she flew back to the Sanctuary, the cold night air giving her a cleansing sensation on her chest as she breathed in. Handling Alexandria was starting to worry her, these people were nowhere to be found, and doing who knows what, just thinking about it made her blood itch.

_ If only I had a way to track them all.  _ She thought. She was sure it was possible but she had no idea how. It made her wish they would report to her directly, but it was beyond what they generally expected from the communities. Not really part of the deal.

Sophia arrived at the Sanctuary and spent a minute in her room weighing if she should practice legilimency with Rapey or just go to sleep, but she didn’t feel like doing either. In the end, feeling restless, she apparated in front of Negan’s door and hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. 

The door opened soon after, she saw Negan holding it open, looking like he was trying to guess why she was there. He had his clothes on, but he was just wearing the white singlet shirt he used under his normal clothes. 

_ “Were you busy?”  _ She asked the man, the question took him out of his thoughts and he moved aside. 

_ “Nope, I was about to hit the sack.”  _ He commented. 

Sophia pushed him aside, entering the room and it was a bit of a surprise that no one of his wived were with him, but she ignored the detail and headed for the armchairs, where she plopped down tiredly. Soon after taking off her mask and hat and throwing them at the chair by her side with a huff.

Negan closed the door and sat in the armchair in front of her, the little glass table between them and Sophia saw that on it there were a couple of the lieutenant’s notebooks where they kept a registry of everything. 

_ “Everything alright?”  _ He asked tentatively as if trying to test the waters. 

_ “Yup.”  _ She just said, not feeling like talking about it. 

Negan got this from her response, so he relaxed a little on his chair and changed the subject. 

_ “I heard about the Kingdom thing. You think it worked?”  _ He asked her, he was talking about the deceit. 

_ “Yeah I’m pretty sure it worked, there’s a couple of loose ends about it that I’ll tie up soon enough.”  _ She said. Sophia was already feeling like she was relaxing, at last, she reclined on the armchair, placed her boots on the table, and her hands on her stomach. 

_ “Congratulations then sweetpea, that little ruse might have saved a lot of people.”  _ Negan told her, she knew, of course. If the communities were working together behind their backs, and they already assumed they were, then taking the firepower from the biggest of them was a crippling strike.

_ “It might just have, all we have to do is keep our eyes open now.”  _ She said thoughtfully.

_ “Those numbers going up sure feel good too.”  _ Negan said, giving the notebooks a nod. He was talking about their stock of ammo. 

_ “Yeah, did you see Eugene’s bullet factory? We set it up today.”  _ Sophia said perking up a little, her mood already improving.

_ “Oh yeah, I shot the first few too. It’s a bit of a small operation yet and we have to work on materials. But oh dear, does it changes every fucking thing.”  _ Negan said with a predatory smile.  _ “Next is monopolizing production, meaning, ensuring no one else can produce them.” _

Sophia smiled at seeing the man looking satisfied with their progress, what they did today was yet another point of strength for the Saviors. 

_ “You know…”  _ She started, sitting up now.  _ “Eugene and I were talking today and,” _

_ “Oh boy.”  _ Said Negan, putting on an act of preparing himself. 

_ “Shut it, asshole!”  _ She told him, laughing a little at his antics.  _ “Anyway...he was telling me about this quarry that’s nearby, and he says we can make a fucking ton of concrete from there.”  _

Negan quietly looked at her like she had lost her mind for a minute.  _ “Concrete?... Oh, don’t tell me. This is about a fucking wall again, am I right?”  _ He asked, he wasn’t bothered by the subject but it seemed to amuse him that she was always bothering him about that. 

_ “But don’t you see it? Imagine a fucking massive, fifty feet tall fucking concrete blocks wall, fucking watch towers or whatever. It would be badass and people will see it from far and go -what the fuck I wanna live in there-”  _ She tried to explain, admittedly in a way that would appeal to Negan. 

_ “I swear, you have such a boner for walls. Yes, it sounds good, but the amount of workforce that it would take just to make the blocks is massive. Because I’m assuming you are not making it from scratch.”  _ He argued. 

_ “I mean, the size could be revised, yeah. Eugene said the same.”  _ She admitted sheepishly.  _ “But it could be worth it, think about it. Eugene says we could start small, just the Sanctuary plus the open plots behind, we could expand the farming without so much worry for worker protection and there would be enough room for most people to spread out within the walls too.” _

_ “Hey, if we ever have enough workers, go for it. I know I’m just being stubborn about the fence. But the real trouble is people.”  _ Negan conceded. 

_ “Yeah, I wish we had more people...If we had that quarry I would make a huge tower for myself here, much better than the shitty one I have at the bay.”  _ She commented, thinking about the refuge that she built there for her full moon nights

_ “Aren’t towers like a wizard thing? I thought huts were all the rage for witches.”  _ Negan asked trying to mess with her but she ignored the joke and stood up to search for food. He often had fruits or enough to make a sandwich in his room. 

_ “Naa, towers are the best. They have different levels, I can make them so that the only way in is flying or apparition, there are lots of benefits. ”  _ Sophia explained to the man, as she picked an apple from a bowl and played with it before taking a big bite out of it.  _ “It could be like a beacon.” _

_ “I can’t believe you built a tower at the bay. Does it look badass?”  _ Negan asked her. 

_ “Nah, it’s all crooked and uneven, it ended up a little lanky and the roof is not level. It looks like a picture from a children’s book. Plus I used rocks to make it so...yeah, it’s rough to the eyes. But with concrete I can make something way better, I could make it so tall It would watch over everything and no one could touch me there.”  _ She explained happily and took another bite from the apple while she watched the man regard her from the armchair. 

_ “What?”  _ She asked him, a little annoyed that he was staring at her. Especially because she had her mask off. 

_ “Nothing.”  _ Just said Negan.  _ “Did you meet your mother today?”  _ He asked her and like that, her good mood was almost ruined again. 

She walked back to the armchair and sat again.  _ “Yeah…”  _ She said, sighing. 

_ “Is that what’s been bothering you?”  _

_ “She keeps asking me to drop everything and run off with her. Says that I shouldn’t be doing this and I’ll regret it or something.”  _ She told him. 

_ “Well... I gotta say I agree with her a little bit. I warned you that you didn’t have to be that involved. We can deal with it, even now, even if I have been asking a lot from you lately.”  _ Negan told her. 

_ “Yeah but you get that I do it for myself right?”  _ Sophia asked the man, she had the idea that her mother thought she was doing it for Negan or something.

_ “Yeah sure, you do prefer to be on top of things, generally speaking.”  _ He said, his tone made it seem like he was saying something else though. 

_ “What? What does that mean?”  _ She asked the man. 

_ “Just that you like to be in control, it’s not something bad, I know you are smart enough not to obsess about it.”  _ He explained and now he sounded so much like her mother that Sophia almost stood up. 

She sighed hard.  _ “That sounds a lot like my mother. She keeps going on about me being obsessed with control and I don’t know, drunk in power or something?”  _ She explained.  _ “She just doesn’t get me.”  _

_ “Can you blame her? Her little daughter turned into a magic hurling woman with some pretty big ambitions. She’s worried, all she wants is the best for you.”  _ He explained to her, it was true that she could have tried to get in her mother’s shoes more.

_ “You never questioned what I wanted or what I did like she was doing. You understand me and even help me with it.”  _ Sophia complained. 

_ “I’m not your father, sweet pea and that’s not a bad thing. Growing up, it’s so beneficial for a child to have adult role models other than their fathers. A coach, a teacher, and uncle, a brother or sister. You had some fucking shitty male role models before you met me, but luckily for you I dealt with many kids as a coach and handled it like a champ. I was never meant to act like your father or mother, I was meant to prepare you for the world.”  _ He explained. 

Sophia thought that it might have been the first time they openly talked about their relationship, although she always knew she was very lucky that Negan found her, it made her feel better that he had considered all that when they met because she really needed the support at the time.

_ “Don’t let it get to your head, it’s big enough as it is.”  _ She joked and the man laughed at her comment. After that, they spent a while more talking about their situation and the future they wanted, how close they were to achieving it. It was a good time for Sophia and she felt that it re-centered her and her views on everything. 

Her mother would be her mother no matter what Sophia did and that was just a fact of life. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After some cajoling from Negan the night before, Sophia decided to take the day to herself, it was time to do her chores anyway. So after breakfast, Sophia started with her morning meditation which then turned into a long session of playing around with Rapey’s mind. Something that was quickly becoming less and less useful, as the man’s mind was hardly a challenge now, but at least she felt that he was starting to fare better with her mental invasion. It was either he was adapting or she was getting better. 

_ I can’t believe that the old bastard could read my mind as he did. He was casting it without incantation and I never even felt him.  _ She thought bitterly, she had been working on legilimency for a time now, but the progress was slow. As she was, it was hardly useful if she couldn’t do it without others knowing. 

_ The old master must have been incredibly good at mind arts.  _ She thought with a shudder. 

After that she dedicated the rest of the morning and into the afternoon working on restoring the little greenhouse that she had accidentally burned before, she mostly kept it in preparation for the eventual time her stock of ingredients started to run out. They had thankfully looted a few apothecaries as well as other shops they found along the way to DC a couple of years back, magical dwellings where hard to find beyond the important centers, wizards transportation system and other magical benefits had that effect on their population distribution. They were not that many to begin with.

Now she had been engrossed for hours with her charming projects, little things she sometimes tried to bewitch by the use of long-lasting charms. If there was something that she could say was her hobby, it was that. She had bewitched many objects just like she had done to her mask. It was never that simple even if the idea was, the execution always implied a lot more work and complexities. 

She often started with a simple concept, like that day, she was set on creating a self-filling tic tac box. Duplicating tic tacs was a simple matter, but for the little box to be useful and safe it had to have a limit, it had to retain freshness, it had to have a set limit of uses that would ensure a standard quality of mints was maintained. The geminio charm had to react to the specific command or stimulus and at the specific time. 

All of it was a long string of trials and experimentation, sparsed with some investigation of her books. Suffice to say it was enough to keep her mind occupied for long hours, and that was the case that day when she suddenly found the afternoon sun to be waning already, the day almost over. 

The night of the next day would be a full moon night, the one night in the month when her curse returned at full force and called on to her any and all walkers and undead things, turning them into frenzied monsters that could somehow run, jump and were relentless in their pursuit. If she stayed at the Sanctuary, people would die, they attacked anything on their way. So every month Sophia would go to her refuge in the bay to spend the night there. 

The Chesapeake Bay had a great many little islands distributed in it and many were basically abandoned, surrounded by water and at a comfortable distance from the mainland. Some of them didn’t even have a proper means of docking a vessel. 

Her little island in the bay wasn't that little in fact, but it was uninhabited even before the old world died, except for the remains of what seemed to be a big terraforming operation led by the US army engineers corps. For what she could discern, they had been working to better define the edges of the little island, or that was what it looked like to her. There was just one little wharf for a boat but the rest of the coast was closed and surrounded by stones they had purposely placed there. 

Most of the island was just wild nature now and the signs of old dirt roads almost consumed by overgrowth, the terrain had a lot of peculiar modifications done to it that were beyond her understanding. But they seemed to have been moving earth, creating water pools and canals and Sophia had realized that a lot of material that must have been once dredged was carefully placed in specific areas near the water. 

She never gave it much thought about what they were doing, but their work had probably taken out most of the flora of the land or there was never much of it to begin with because most of what there was today were new plants. Nothing that said to her it had been growing from before the fall of the old world. Everything was a mystery to her about the no-maj military work, but she thanked them because now it was perfect for her and they had left a lot of material to build her little crooked tower in the bay. 

The tower was somewhere near fifty feet tall and created out of dark stones and mortar, it didn’t have any door and just a single window at the top, where she spent the nights. It looked creepy, badly put together, and unstable, it was cold and not at all comfortable to sleep at. But she had her magic to compensate and she never spent much there, just the nights of the full moon, after and before that if she was there she would spend near the shore enjoying the water and the sound of it crashing against the rocks. 

She sometimes did go earlier or returned back later, taking a few days just away from everything, practicing magic that allowed her to let go without care. Some of her most dangerous fire spells and curses. She fished with her wand and broom, it made it so easy though, so she sometimes brought back fish for her people. 

_ It’s crazy to think of how different things were the last time I came back from the bay.  _ She thought, the last full moon she had returned and found out Dwight had been captured and Tina was dead. 

_ After the last full moon, events started that ended in me reuniting with my mother.  _ She thought, how time went by her. 

Thinking about her mother, Sophia decided that she should go back to her and make sure they were fine after their last discussion. Negan was right, as much as she was hurt by her mother’s disapproval, she was her one and only mother. Besides, it was her job to worry. 

Her mind made, Sophia grabbed her broom and floated up to the roof of her little place on the Sanctuary and stood there, watching the sun still full nearing the horizon with her mask off. The high air was so fresh compared to the ground air and it felt wonderful in tandem with the sun against the scarred skin of her burned face. 

With a deep content sigh, Sophia placed the mask of the Harpy on her face and the witch hat on her head. 

_ Never going out without you.  _ She thought giving it a loving pat, she sprints to the edge and jumped off the building, hopping on the broom mid-air and racing off into the horizon at a vertiginous speed. A wide grin on her face. 

* * *

_ “That was the fucking Harpy!”  _ Said Sasha watching her fly off at immense speed through the scope of her rifle.  _ “I think she lives on that thing on the roof.” _

Rosita put down her own binoculars giving her an angry glare.  _ “Why didn’t you shoot!? It was perfect, she didn’t even have her mask on you could have put her down in one shot! _ ” She reproached her, taking the rifle from her and trying to see if she could still see her flying off. 

_ “She’s gone, that thing is so fucking fast.”  _ Rosita complained, throwing the rifle back at Sasha in frustration. 

_ “Calm your ass, for all you know she has protection just for that kind of thing. No, we have to assume that she has. If I shot and she didn’t die we would be done for.”  _ Sasha explained to her volatile friend.  _ “We came here for Negan.”  _

Rosita spat, something that Sasha knew was her way of acknowledging she was right.  _ “Her face looks nasty.”  _ Commented Rosita with a smile, she was clearly enjoying the image of the girl suffering. 

_ “I guess that’s why she wears the mask.”  _ Said Sasha thoughtfully. The two of them sat back on the floor under the window of their abandoned building.  _ “That was Carol’s daughter...she looked really young.”  _

_ “Don’t get confused, she’s a crazy bitch. After we kill Negan I’m going after her.”  _ Rosita vowed. 

_ “If we are lucky, Jesus will take care of that before we have to.”  _ Sasha said, her somber comment made the other regard her with a shocked glare, then a smile.

_ “Don’t smile yet, you know well what could happen if we fail. Even if we don’t, and we manage to kill Negan, as soon as the Harpy finds out she is going to take it out on everyone else.”  _ Sasha warned her, the reality was that the two of them were acting despite the risk to the others, despite the agreement they made with the communities. 

Sasha felt very bad about it, it tore at her heart. But it was just that either way she could not live with it another day. 

* * *

By the time she dropped in front of her mother’s house, the sun was already setting, which made it’s light a warm orangey tone. There was no light that she could see inside the house, but since there was the light of day still, she thought maybe her mother wanted to save on candles.

_ Shit, that reminds me, I forgot to bring her supplies.  _ She thought as she walked up to the door and to her surprise, she found it ajar.

_ “Mom?”  _ She asked out, but nobody answered. 

_ Maybe she is around gathering something or checking the area for walkers.  _ She thought. 

She decided to wait to see if she came back, so she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace in silence and kept her ears open. But after a few minutes of nothing, she started to get nervous. 

_ Maybe she is sick.  _ She said to herself worrying a little. 

Her room’s door was closed but probably not locked. Sophia tried to move as quietly as she could until she reached the door and slowly began pushing it open, the door felt a little stiff. Like something straining from the movement, so she peeked inside before opening it entirely. The room was dark but Sophia could already tell that her mother wasn’t there, then her eyes adjusted better and she saw something that left her a little lost. 

There in front of her on the opposite wall, there were two black circles like eyes pushed tight together, a little glint could be seen on it from the light filtering through the half-opened door. 

There was definitely something there and Sophia wanted to check what it was. She pushed open the door entirely and stepped in. Then she heard it, it came at the same time she identified what she was looking at.

_ Click.  _ Sounded first from over her head near the door. 

Then a consecutive,  _ Click.  _ And a deafening 

_ BOOM!  _

_ UUHF!  _ Something incredibly strong struck her on he chest and the air was pulled from her lungs

The loud sound came with a flash of light, and Sophia’s chest exploded in pain. By the time she could register the alarm, she had flown back and crashed into the wall behind her, the force of the impact crashing tiles and breaking something hard like stone. 

_AAH!_ She silently gasped with the little air he had left, it was all she managed to do in response, her whole body was in shock and she had to struggle hard not to pass out, but the shotgun blast she had just taken had left her lungs paralyzed and she couldn’t even draw breath. 

Sophia scrambled on the floor trying to regain control of her body, all her limbs except her metallic arm felt numb and weak due to the shock. Breathing was intensive labor that awarded her insufficient breath and she was starting to panic. 

_ I can’t breathe!  _ She thought lamely. 

_ “I can’t lie, I love watching you writhing on the floor like the snake you are.”  _ A male voice sounded, she thought she recognized it. 

_ “It reminds me of Gregory.”  _ Finished Jesus looking at her with disdain from above. 

The look in his eyes was enough to light a fire in Sophia’s determination, her blood was already starting to rage.  _ “But unlike you, I don’t play with my prey.”  _ Jesus said finally and aimed a gun at her. 

Sophia groaned and grunted with all the little air in her lungs, raging despite the desperation of asphyxiation. With her wand out and both hands pushing with all her might for her power to react out of sheer rage, she made a sweeping motion from one side to the other.

_ GRAAA!  _ She screamed, losing all the air in her lungs she had managed to breathe. 

And suddenly it was like a giant invisible hand was tearing everything in front of her asunder. Walls, floor, doors roof, window, everything was torn and pushed aside with a deafening roar of wood snapping, leaving a gaping hole on the side of her mother’s house when once was the room. 

The sudden chaos managed to make the man miss his shot as he rushed out the way of the destruction, and Sophia desperately crawled behind the small cover of what she now recognized as a broken porcelain tub, then with all her might and against her body’s will she fought and strained to get air in her lungs again. 

It was like something inside her was not willing to move to let her breathe and no matter how much effort she made, it wouldn’t budge, but each effort allowed at least a little air that permitted her to try again and again. Sophia thought that she had never felt closer to death and in a way so out of her control like she felt at that moment.

The sound of her strained breathing screamed of weakness and vulnerability and it made her rage against her weakness. It pushed her to keep struggling even though it felt like she was losing the fight. 

Eventually, in what felt like an hour but couldn’t have been more than a minute, she finally recovered an acceptable amount of control over her body and lungs and Sophia tried to stand. Her chest hurt a lot and was terribly tender, it burned her every time she breathed. Jesus seemed to have avoided the chaos and had retreated somewhere, surely to attack her again.

_ “JESUS! _ ” She cried out in anger as she started to tumble out towards the hole, pushing the rubble aside with her boots.  _ “YOU FUCKING MORON! THIS IS IT FOR YOU!!”  _ She shouted. To her dismay, the shotgun shot she took to the chest destroyed her familiar long wand, so she took her sword in hand. 

She stepped out of the house and as soon as she did she heard.

_ “It’s Paul for you!”  _ And as she managed to turn towards it but only caught the fast movement of the man as he expertly turned on the spot. Then a kick came fast at her and struck directly on her right hand, her saber sword flying off to the side. 

_ “You piece of shit!”  _ she groaned and reared to bash the man’s face with her hard metal arm, but Jesus was faster and followed with another kick. This time straight at her sore chest and with enough force to push her back what seemed like ten feet to the side of the house and left her reeling from pain, kneeling, bent over on the grass.

_ BANG! _

Came the first loud shot of a gun, smashing on the metal mask and pushing her back violently. But Sophia reacted fast now, she quickly sat up and turned sideways, protecting her one fleshy arm with her body and covering her neck with her silver, metallic right arm.

The second shot came as soon as the other was fired and she barely had managed to get ready for it, hitting the metallic arm just as she protected her neck, the pain just as real but she knew it would take no damage. 

Then another shot. 

_ BANG! _

The third shot hit her on the ribs and shook her entire core, threatening to take the air from her lungs again and bend her over from the pain. But Sophia tried to hold strong. It was over already, after all.

Just as the third shot hit her ribs again, she used the pause to pull the wand from her back, her first wand the one that had been with her since coming into her powers. 

_ “Expelliarmus!”  _ She roared, her chest and ribs screaming in pain as well but she tried to ignore it, satisfied when the gun in the man’s hand flew away towards her and landed somewhere behind her. 

_ “Expulso!”  _ She continued, not intending to stop the barrage until the man was down. 

The spell flew past the man and hit a wooden column behind him and made it explode in a shower of splinters, as Paul jumped sideways, landing with a roll and setting off on a sprint without a wasted movement. 

_ “Expulso!”  _ She tried again, he was running fast towards the iron fence in front of the house. The spell exploded on the ground where his feet had just been, and only managed to destabilize him a little.

_ “Bombarda!”  _ Sophia continued each time angrier at the man. He was fast and agile, jumping to the side to avoid the blast. Paul reached the fence and effortlessly jumped it, Sophia had never seen him move like that. 

_ It’s over.  _ She thought. 

A lot more calmly now that the danger was over and she felt in control. She stood up, her ribs and chest were killing her but after a hasty check, she saw no blood, thanks to the dragonhide armor. Then turning to the man again, she focused on the spot just beyond the fence and apparated there in a second, with a resounding

_ Crack! _

She saw Paul running on the street towards an old car that was waiting on the other side near the house. She saw the fear in his eye as he looked back over his shoulder and saw her right there behind him. 

_ “Depulso!”  _ She shouted wickedly, an angry smile on her face that turned into a loud cackle when the spell hit the man on the back and flung him violently towards the car and smashed him against it, face first. A fine spray of blood and saliva bursting out and onto the car’s paint and dirt.

_ “Ha ha ha ha!”  _ She laughed loudly, victorious, the pain worth it. She was high on adrenaline now and feeling like she could go for hours. 

_ “Now you did it, Paul. After this, you, Simon, Maggie and I are going to have a great time together!”  _ She spat angrily, walking over to the man slumped against the car. He had crashed face-first against the door and his nose was broken and bleeding, his left arm bent in an unnatural way. 

She walked up to him, holding her side from the pain and turned him on his back to get a good look at him. He was still recovering from head trauma. 

_ “Why would you be so stupid! Don’t you care at all for the people that look up to you!?”  _ She raged on his face, his bloody, tired, almost unrecognizable face.  _ “You thought that you could take me down? WHO GAVE YOU THE GUNS!?”  _ She finished screaming in his face and shaking him, bringing his eyes back into focus. 

_ “I fucking hate you. I hope you suffer for everything you’ve done.”  _ He managed to say through broken teeth and spat blood on her face, luckily only getting the mask. 

_ “Don’t worry, I don’t really need to ask questions anymore.”  _ She said and saw the worry in the man’s face at her threat.  _ “I’ll enjoy this. Legilimens!”  _ She snarled with all the hate and desire to invade and take it all, that she could muster. 

It was like her consciousness drained into the eyes of the man and everything around her became dark. It would only take a few seconds in real life but it would feel longer for her, so she didn’t have to worry about being vulnerable for much time. 

Then from the dark, a scene began to come into the light, it’s fringes fighting to remain and not disintegrate into the darkness. A homely living room came into view and Sophia realized she was inside a memory, but it felt different. Sitting huddled on a couch was a young man she recognized as a younger Paul, he was focused on a small old smartphone screen and seemingly ignoring anything around him.

_ “Not this, show me what you don’t want me to know.”  _ She commanded with authority and the memory shook violently, making everything shift in tones for a second then returned to normal, it was like the memory was fighting her influence. The young man on the couch focusing even harder on the small black screen, he had heard her, judging by his reaction. 

_ I can’t believe it, this is some kind of unconscious defense mechanism?  _ She thought curiously, Rapey had never done anything like it. But it was all nothing more than an interesting reaction for Sophia, she knew well what she could do within the mind of a man. 

Giving the room a detailed look, she found her target. A family portrait, the typical perfect upper-middle-class family unit she hated to see even as her old self. A beautiful blond mother, a dopey looking father with a big smile, and a gorgeous little sister hugging her big brother tightly. Such a perfect little family.

Sophia’s smile grew deviously. 

_ “Whatcha doing Pauly?”  _ She said, following her experience and instincts. It was not her voice that she heard when she spoke, it was the younger voice of a girl that came out almost as if in dreams. 

The man finally looked away from the screen on his phone and stared at her in confusion, she was smiling wide and like a predator, but all he saw was his little sister. 

_ “Ally? What are you doing here?”  _ He asked worriedly and looked around, probably searching for the Harpy. 

_ “Do I bother you, big bro?”  _ She asked, changing the subject and using her best pout along with innocent eyes. 

Paul watched with sadness in his eyes.  _ “No, you will never annoy me.”  _ He said but held the phone closer to his chest. 

_ “Will you show me, Pauly?”  _ She asked sweetly, coming closer to him from the back and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could smell the soap and hair conditioner on the man’s hair and feel his warm neck pulsating with each heartbeat. So livid. 

_ “I don’t know.”  _ He said, suddenly a little bashfully. 

_ “Pleeease, I promise I won’t judge.”  _ She said trying to sound earnest, tightening the hug and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Sophia pushed herself to feel love for the man and transmit it, this was her dear older brother who loved her and protected her ever since she was a little girl. She really was a lucky girl. 

The man seemed to think about it for a second, She got the impression that he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing now. It was like they were skirting on real memories and they were mixing now with what she was doing, her actions were a little surprising as well, it was almost like she knew what she was supposed to do or feel and did it. 

_ “Ok, but please don't tell mom and dad.”  _ He said worriedly, looking around him as if looking for his parents. 

_ “Promise.”  _ She answered happily this was it, she knew it. 

Jesus...Paul, relaxed a little and showed her the phone screen then pressed a side button and the screen turned on. He had been watching some pictures taken with the phone, they were selfies, lovingly taken between him and another young man his age. They were really close and happy.

_ “Aw, that’s so sweet! You two look so happy!”  _ She said hugging the man closer.  _ “Show me more!”  _ She urged excitedly, she could tell this was it. 

Paul started swiping the screen and she could see them hugging, kissing, one of them was of the other man riding a bike and laughing heartily. Then came one that looked to be a dark video but he skipped it as soon as it was shown on screen. 

_ “What was that?”  _ She asked, trying to sound innocent.  _ “Show me pleeease!”  _ She begged. 

_ “I can’t, I have to keep it from her.”  _ Paul said, seemingly confused about his own words. 

_ “It’s just the two of us here, don’t you trust me, big bro?”  _ She asked him with a pout, slightly letting go of the hug. But the man grabbed her arm, suddenly scared. 

_ “No, don’t go! Don’t leave me, Ally.”  _ He begged her with tears in his eyes. 

_ “I just wanted to see it, before I have to leave again.”  _ Sophia said sadly, looking away to hide the smile threatening to ruin her performance. 

_ “Please don’t leave me again, I’ll show you but you have to tell no one. If she ever found out.”  _ He warned her and reluctantly went back to the video. 

Sophia couldn’t hold back the triumphant laughter at that point. 

_ HA HA HA HA!  _

Her whole body shook as she laughed loudly. The man turned towards her again in confusion and then she saw it in his eyes, the fear and realization of what had just happened, who he was really talking to but it was too late now.

Reaching out, she gently touched the play button on the screen and she was sucked into the memory, leaving behind the room with the younger Paul screaming.

She found herself suddenly in what she recognized was the office that once belonged to Gregory, within the Hilltop mansion, everything was dark and only a faint orange light from some candles provided the barest of illumination within. Then the door opened and in came Paul and a woman she almost forgot about, her name was Sasha, she remembered she was one of Rick’s group that moved to the Hilltop after the night they were introduced. 

Jesus locked the door and shut every window and curtain before blowing off all but one candle, then faced Sasha. 

_ “The Harpy reunited with her mother, I saw Carol walk into the Sanctuary and then the two of them went out in a vehicle.”  _ He told her almost in a whisper. 

_ “You are going to get caught if you keep snooping so close to their HQ”  _ Sasha warned him, her arms crossed on her chest in a guarded stance. 

_ “It’s fine, besides I have something that I know you will want to see.”  _ Paul countered, then he reached to his jacket and pulled a neatly folded paper. 

Sasha took it from his hand quickly without asking and unfolded it. Sophia moved behind the woman and saw that it was a detailed map of the area near the Sanctuary, as well as a decent map of the layout inside the factory, and even details on which doors to look out for and from where. Sophia went pale when she realized what it meant. 

_ “How did you get this!?”  _ Sasha asked, barely controlling her excitement. 

_ “Snooping around.”  _ Paul said with a smile.

_ “How accurate do you think it is?”  _ She asked him.

_ “It doesn’t have his specific quarters, but you shouldn’t need it, you just have to watch the first-floor exits and it will give you a clear line of sight. I marked you the ones I’ve seen him come out of the most.”  _ He explained to her, Sasha looked like she wanted to jump on him and hug the man for his assistance. 

Then the dark edges of the memories started to tremble violently and she knew it was about time to get out before the man went insane from fighting her influence. 

As soon as she thought about it, the reaction was instantaneous, her body was pulled from the dark lit memory and into the light of the waning evening. 

She was standing over the man who was slumped on the ground against the car and trembling violently, her wand on his temple. 

_ “SOPHIA!”  _ Came the furious voice of her mother from somewhere nearby, she turned her head to the left and saw that her mother was coming from down the road. Her face was pale and furious. 

_ “ROT IN HELL!”  _ Suddenly Paul raged with pure vile in his tone, and when Sophia looked at the man again his face was so deformed by the intensity of the hate in his eyes it shook her, then the motion of his right arm called her attention and she saw that he had a thin metal wire in his hand which he pulled to some unknown effect.

Everything happened as in slow motion, her eyes followed the wire from his hand and over his shoulder, past his head and into the car through the door. 

What she saw inside left her confused for a fraction of a second. All the seats were loaded with crates of what looked like big jugs and electrical wires, some of one color, some of another, and all arching from one jug to the other. 

_ No.  _ Was all she managed to think. 

She took a step back and went to cast a shield but it was too late, in a flash of white and searing light, everything turned into shock and fire. 

The wave hit her like the blast of dragon breath and the force of a truck, burning her whole being, then the shield came in place and the sudden barrier acted like a catapult. Hurling her backward all the way to the iron fence that surrounded her mother’s house on the other side of the street, and smashing her hard enough to bend it all the way back. 

She was out of it so fast that she didn’t even feel pain until she woke up again not long after. 

_ “Sophia, dear good, Wake up!”  _ Called her mother, from somewhere. 

She realized her eyes were closed, so she opened them and all she could see was the extremely saturated image of her mother’s face right over her, her movement leaving tracks all around. Sophia’s ears started ringing painfully. 

_ “Mom-”  _ She tried to speak, something in her throat made her choke and all she could do was cough blood, which dribbled down the underside of her mask and brought alive the pain all over her body. 

_ “Aau…”  _ She cried, holding her side.  _ “I gotta tell Negan…”  _ She started. 

_ “Don’t move! You must be in shock.”  _ Her mother said, her voice sounded almost like distant, she was trying to keep calm and Sophia could tell she was having trouble with it. 

_ “I’m fine, mom.”  _ She said, hoping not to sound too loud but her hearing was fucked.  _ “Give me my radio.”  _ She asked tiredly. 

_ “It’s all in pieces… most of your clothes too, except for the hat and that thing you have on your chest.”  _ Her mother informed her. Sophia tiredly patted her hurting chest, the dragon hide corset had saved her life but the pain was almost unbearable. 

With some effort, she tried to sit up and realized that she was laying over the bent and twisted irons of her mother's fence. Like her mother had said, her dark tight jeans were in rags and the only traces of her red sleeveless were little rags hanging from the leather straps where she held her wands and sword. The straps themselves looked blackened and singed but held on strongly. 

_ “Help me up, mom. I have to go to the Sanctuary.”  _ She asked, holding her arms to her. 

_ “You are not going anywhere, I saw you fly twenty feet and crash on a fence hard enough to bend it completely backward. You are in no shape to fly.”  _ Her mother warned her but Sophia had no choice, for all she knew they could assassinate Negan at any moment. 

_ “I gotta get my broom.”  _ She said and with what seemed like a massive effort, she sat up, but as soon as she did, her back exploded in pain and froze her legs.

_ “Aahh!”  _ The scream escaped her mouth before she could hold it. 

_ “Cut it out! Can’t you see you are in very bad shape? Just stop it.”  _ Her mother insisted, trying to hold her in place but Sophia didn’t stop there, she needed to go and fast. 

_ “My back is fucked.”  _ She complained and gingerly began trying to stand up again, the pain was terrible and every wave made her legs go weak. 

_ “Sophia, please. You almost died, can’t you just take a minute?”  _ Her mother insisted sadly. She could hear the pain in her mother’s voice. 

_ “This is-”  _ She tried to say, but each movement worsened the pain and each wave of pain threatened to take the air from her.  _ “I can’t, mom. I’ll be fine”  _ She tried to reassure her.

Her wand was right next to her on the floor and she knew the other one had been in pieces inside the house but her broom was somewhere in there. She painfully reached for her wand on the floor, hating herself for not having picked up before she stood up. 

_ “Sophia!..”  _ Screamed Carol, fear, and frustration clear in her voice.  _ “If you leave right now...I...I won’t be here when you come back.”  _ She heard her mother say. Sophia sighed tiredly, trying to remember the talk she had with Negan about her mother. 

_ “Mom.”  _ She started turning towards her.  _ “This is really not the time for this, people might die”  _

_ “People already died! Sophia, that man blew himself up just to try to kill you! Does that not make you feel anything?”  _ Her mother asked her, her mood starting to get more agitated. 

_ “What am I supposed to feel!? He was fucking crazy, he was nothing like he used to be.”  _ She couldn’t help holding her side as she talked. Everything about her body was stiff and in pain by just standing there. 

_ “You pushed him to that!”  _ her mother accused.  _ “This is what happens when you push someone to the extreme! Honestly baby, does that not ring a bell? You should know very well what it means to be pushed to that point!”  _ Carol was shouting, her anger and frustration at her reaching a limit. 

Sophia recoiled at the comparison, offended that her mother was blaming her for the man’s stupidity. 

_ “First of all, Mother! It’s nothing like what I lived through! Jesu-, Paul was a fucking moron for what he did. Honestly, this is exactly why these people deserve to be ruled. Completely irrational!”  _ She screamed back, ignoring the terrible waves of pain that ran through her body because of her outburst.  _ “Don’t you fucking put this on me! Someone gave him the guns and the explosives. Someone knew what he was up to and allowed it to happen, knowing full well the consequences!”  _

_ “So you’re saying that this has nothing to do with what you did at Hilltop that night?”  _ Carol said finally, the words catching her by surprise. 

_ “With the way you tortured and decapitated a man in front of him!? When are you going to stop bullshitting yourself and face the shit that you’ve done!? You always blame it on others, but the one who’s always in control is you! After all, God forbid you are not on top of everything!”  _ Her mother returned, equally pissed and not giving in an inch. 

_ “A man was so desperate to kill you that he was willing to blow himself up, you almost just fucking died. Look at you, you are a fucking mess. What the fuck are you doing Sophia!?”  _ The woman continued. 

Sophia huffed in annoyance and started summoning her stuff, starting with the hat.  _ “I saw you, you got in his mind, didn’t you? How could you do that!? You of all people, after what we both lived through!”  _ Her mother continued, angrier and angrier now that she was ignoring her. 

_ “What are you even talking about, mother?”  _ She asked annoyed, but then her mother grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, then slapped her so hard she fell on the floor, wincing from the pain bursting through her body.

_ “What you did is no different than what Ed did. That moment, you were no better than your father, or your old master.”  _ Said her mother, looking down on her on the floor. Her tone was filled with anger and disappointment.

All Sophia managed to do was shake her head in denial.  _ “No, you are wrong.”  _ She said weakly, her chest felt tight and her breathing labored. She had to make an effort to focus on the image of her mother, her vision was threatening to blur now. 

_ I have to get out of here…  _ The thought flared in her mind.

_ “Am I? Did you or did you not somehow manipulate Richard to have him banished from the Kingdom?”  _ She asked her, her eyes looking at her like she was some unwanted dog, the pain in Sophia’s heart was shattering. 

_ “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  _ Sophia answered, trying her best to sound cold as a stone and ignoring the terrible wrenching feeling in her heart and mind. Something that she had mastered long ago.

Carol looked at her with equally cold eyes.  _ “I used to be able to tell when you lied, but I can’t anymore... I guess you are not the same girl I used to know.”  _ Her mother concluded, her tone and her face were like a hammer in Sophia’s mind. Her breathing became more and more labored, she had to get away from there now.

_ “Good!”  _ Sophia shouted, she tried to sound strong and hoped that she did because inside she felt like a child. 

_ “Because I was pathetic back then!, a weak little victim! just a thing for that monster to handle! Back then I was a walking dead! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!”  _ She finished but all her mother did in response was lightly shake her head, tears streaming from her eyes then turned her back on Sophia, walking away from her. 

_ “This is who I am!”  _ Sophia shouted desperately from the ground.  _ “Whatever I am, I’ll never be what you want me to be!”  _

Her mother walked away from her and left as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared, never looking back. 

* * *

Sophia watched her mother’s figure disappear into the darkness, and cursed her luck, she had no time to be moping around. She stood up with considerable effort and a lot of pain, and summoned her broom to her instead of walking to it as well as her sword.

She had been considering going to the bay that night, but sadly things had changed now. Her mother had left the house in the night and she didn’t think she would come back, so fixing up the place was useless now. 

_ Thank the gods for the cushioning charms on the broom _ . She thought because she basically laid on it and did not have the strength to hold herself any better. Before leaving the place, she looked back at the car that was still on fire, the figure of Paul visible among the flames. Nothing more than a charred corpse was left of him. 

With that, Sophia left the place that now held such bitterness in her heart and flew to her own home that was one of the most important things in her life. 

She flew as fast as she could, worrying all the way that it was too late, she hadn’t gotten a date or time for the attack but it made sense if they both attacked at the same time. 

It was already dark when she arrived at the Sanctuary, she looked around desperately, searching for anything out of place from the air. There were more than the usual guards outside and that was a little alarming. Then she saw some of the guards gathered near the fence, a body lying on the ground and her heart almost stopped. 

She awkwardly descended towards them and gingerly hopped off her broom, her ribs screaming in pain with each movement. 

_ “Miss Harpy! What happened!?”  _ One of the enforcers asked when she saw her state, she knew she looked a sight, all ragged, bloody and burned. 

_ “Don’t worry, What happened here?”  _ She asked, looking at the body on the ground, it was a veteran enforcer she knew by name and face. He had been shot neatly in the forehead. 

_ “It was a bitch, one of them Alexandrians I think.”  _ Said one of the men and vaguely pointed at the door leading to the inside. Sophia was almost about to unload on the man for not answering what she wanted to know, but someone else did. 

_ “Worry not, the toll is three dead but she didn’t get to the boss level.”  _ Eugene said, walking out and towards her from the door behind her.

_ “Oh, thank the gods.”  _ She said, letting out a breath she had been unconsciously holding. 

_ “Come, they just caught her alive. They were questioning her in the meeting room.”  _ Eugene said, behind the unfeeling tone, Sophia identified a deep sadness in the man.

_ “Let’s go.”  _ She said and started walking, but her legs gave out under her for a second and she had to hold on to the man to remain upright.

_ “With all due respect, you look like a cowpie.”  _ He said and held his arm out so she could hold on, she was too short for her to hold on to his shoulder. Sophia was immensely thankful for the man’s consideration, the first hand she was offered since the explosion. 

_ “I feel like a cowpie, someone tried to blow me up.”  _ She explained, everything hurt and now that the adrenaline was starting to pass, she was finding it harder and harder to walk. Her left leg was in pain and she couldn’t move it much without her hip hurting like hell and then giving out, anything she did with her arms or torso translated to pain in the ribs, even her metallic arm hurt from the shot she had received. 

_ “I would venture they succeeded in their attempt.”  _ Eugene commented, and Sophia laughed but laughing just made the pain worse.

They walked slowly towards the meeting room on the first floor, the stairs were eternal and inside they found Negan, Arat, Laura, and Simon, who was staring intensely at Sasha, who was tied and kneeling on the floor. They were all shocked when they saw Eugene walk in with her barely holding on and in visible pain. 

_ “Sophia! What happened!?”  _ Asked Negan suddenly more seriously than she had seen him in a while, the others too came up to her worried, except for Simon who regarded her with reserved concern from his position near Sasha.

_ “Fucking Paul from the Hilltop. Crazy asshole blew himself up trying to kill me.”  _ She explained.

Sasha broke into tears at the news, defeated on the floor. 

_ “Eugene, go get Carson now”  _ Ordered Negan, who tenderly picked her up in his arms and carefully moved her to the chairs. She didn’t even find it in herself to complain about being picked up like that. 

_ “I got inside his mind...and found out she was planning to kill you, but then he exploded and my radio broke. I’m sorry, I came as fast as I could”  _ She tried to explain. 

Negan sat her down, but her back hurt too much to sit, so he had to lay her on the table. He didn’t look pissed at what she was saying, but there was worry in his eyes. 

_ “Your arm is all burnt.”  _ Arat mentioned, coming up to her with Laura. The latter placed a hand on her shoulder carefully. Sophia looked at her left arm and she was right, all the length of it from the back of the palm to the shoulder were badly burnt, there was no trace of the bandage she had before. 

_ “Oh, I didn't notice.”  _ She said mildly surprised. The two women were looking at her with shock. 

It started stinging and hurting as soon as she noticed it though, but she ignored it and placed her hand on the mask to finally release it, as well as the hat. Both charmed to be hard to remove by other than her command. 

_ “Oh shit, you have no eyelashes!”  _ Arat said and broke into nervous laughter. Laura joined too, giving her a good look. 

_ “You look like you went skiing with a balaclava!”  _ She joked laughing, Sophia laughed too but it was a mistake. 

_ “Ow!, don’t make me laugh. My ribs are fucked.”  _ She said.  _ “Help me take off the armor, it’s too tight.”  _ She asked, the pain and tiredness surpassing her shame. 

Arat and Laura carefully unzipped the dragonhide armored corset and took it off, revealing her naked torso.

Negan removed his leather jacket and covered her with it, then with a handkerchief he began to clean her bloodsoaked face from coughing blood with the mask on. She really was a mess.

_ “You should start wearing a bra, fucking hippy.”  _ He said with a smile.  _ “You looked like you got shot too. Badly. He had guns?”  _ He asked her. 

_ “Yeah, a shotgun and a .45, I don’t know where he got them though, or the explosives. I only managed to get a memory of him talking with Sasha, he had been scouting the Sanctuary for a while and gave her a map.”  _ She explained, the information bringing out surprised faces from the lieutenants.

Negan produced said map from his pocket and showed it to her.  _ “This would be it, right?” _

She nodded. 

_ “That’s some useful new skill. It’s good you used it on him, well done Sweetpea”  _ Negan said to her. She felt proud, but only for a second, until she was suddenly forced to remember her mother’s words before she left. 

_ What you did was no different than what Ed did. - _

_ You were no better than your father.  _

She heard the words in her mind and her chest tightened again, her heart racing.

_ “Oh lord, what happened?”  _ Came the voice of the doctor and he rushed from the door to her side. She tried to say something but he cut her. 

_ “Don’t answer.”  _ He said after peeking under the jacket. 

_ “Help me get her on the stretcher.”  _ He ordered the two women by her side, while he placed a stretcher right next to her. 

_ “I’m not that bad.”  _ She said, trying to sit up and giving the stretcher a nasty look. It suddenly made things a lot more real, especially the orthopedic collar the man was holding in his hands. 

_ “Don’t move, who knows what kind of injury you have!”  _ The man complained. 

_ “I’m telling you.”  _ She said, her chest was starting to feel heavier and she was having trouble breathing.  _ “I’m fine.”  _ She tried to say, but it wasn’t stopping. There was a growing dread inside her that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

_ “We witches are-”  _ She tried to continue, but her breathing became more and more hard and sluggish, it was like there was not enough air getting in her lungs even though she wasn’t paralyzed like before.  _ “We-”  _ She tried to continue, but then her eyes filled with tears and her heart started racing scarily fast, so fast she feared she could have a heart attack. 

Everybody was looking at her in concern now. She looked around and their eyes were everywhere. 

_ “I can’t-”  _ She tried to say between hard inhalations.  _ “My heart, I-”.  _

_ “Sophia.”  _ The doctor said and knelt in front of her, looking at her straight in the eyes.  _ “Look at me, do what I do.”  _ He said and visibly breathed through his nose.  _ “In through the nose.”  _ He said, then breathed out through the mouth.  _ “Out through the mouth. “  _

She tried to follow, but it wasn’t helping. She was running out of air and everything around her was trembling now, she heard the light bulbs over her head explode.

Everyone except for the doctor and Negan was looking at her with fear now. 

_ I have to get out, I have to go.  _

_ “I have to-”  _ She tried to say between the breaths. 

_ I have to getaway.  _

She stood up, pushing the doctor out of her way, but right then her legs gave out under her weight and she collapsed on the floor. 

That was all she managed before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow another chapter and that might be it for my birthday celebration marathon, with the conclusion of what I call the midpoint climax that sets the stage for the conclusion of this arc.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it! I certainly enjoyed writing it.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter ends the weekend marathon. I hope you enjoyed this few uploads. This chapter also marks the end of the midpoint climax.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story up to now!

Chapter 26

It was late at night and they were about to arrive at Alexandria, and just as Rick hoped, they would be under the cover of the night. It had been a few days since they had left and as planned, there was no communication at all with the community, all to protect the real reason for their absence and they agreed that it would be best if they arrived whenever the Saviors were less likely to be present. 

Someone opened the gate as soon as they approached it, it was Rosita, judging by the silhouette that he could see under the light of the moon. He drove in the RV lent to them by Oceanside and Rosita closed the gate, then stood there looking at them with worry in her face, her arms close to her chest in a defensive position. 

_“What? Something happened?”_ Asked Michonne when she saw the woman’s expression. 

_“You guys should see this.”_ Rosita said, her voice sounded tired and conflicted, then walked off, with them following behind. 

She took them to the prison cell that Morgan had built for Alexandria, and what Rick found in there left him reeling. Inside the iron-barred cell, the scar-faced man he knew as Dwight was standing in wait, looking like a lion in a cage. 

It didn’t surprise Rick when Tara lost it, her eyes filled with tears and rage, she took out her knife and fumbled with the cell door. Fully intent to kill the man and Rick had no reason to stop her, except for Rosita’s word. 

_“He says he can help us!”_ Rosita said loudly, holding Tara back with her arms. 

That got Rick’s attention. He observed the man closely and saw a hint of desperation in his eyes, maybe there was a chance. _“Is that true?”_ He asked the man holding his eyes. 

_“I wanna help.”_ Dwight said with a nod, the man was not someone who would show any sign of remorse or even try to fake interest in their well being. Yet Rick thought he was being honest when he said that, which meant that he probably had his own reasons. 

He took out his revolver recovered by Daryl, a risk to have on him but also a reminder and a silent declaration of defiance that helped him sleep better at night, and aimed it point-blank at the man’s head. _“Kneel.”_ He ordered Dwight. 

The burned man showed no sign of complaint or objection to the revolver in his face, more like he accepted it. _“No.”_ He answered with his eyes closed, surely expecting the bullet, but he didn’t know he had said exactly what Rick was hoping to hear. 

_“Why?”_ He continued. The question relating just as much to his unwillingness to kneel than to his willingness to betray his people. 

Dwight was nevertheless starting to battle with his emotions, judging by his agitated breath. _“I want them dead, I want Negan dead.”_ He declared but Rick had to wonder who he meant when he said them. 

At that moment Tara broke free from Rosita and charged the man with her knife in hand, pushing him against the wall and holding it to his neck, it was worth noticing the man never struggled with her. Allowing it to happen. 

_“That woman you killed, her name was Denise. She was a good woman, a doctor, she didn’t deserve to be killed. If I ever cared for Denise, I should slit your throat right here.”_ She said seething. 

Her words did get to Dwight, finally cracking through the rough exterior and revealing the tired, failed, and defeated man behind. _“Do it then, I deserve it, I’ve done worse.”_ He said catching the woman by surprise. _“I did it because he owned me because there was someone important for me too that, in turn, he took from me.”_ He explained, trying to give reason to his actions. Then Dwight turned to Rick, who was observing the situation from behind Tara, he trusted the woman. 

_“That person is gone now, there is nothing there for me, so now I’m here.”_ He finished, a broken man, victim of Negan’s manipulations. He knew Tara understood this too, and his assumption was confirmed when the woman roughly let the man free with a frustrated curse, then retreated to the back. 

_“It’s up to you Rick.”_ Tara said. 

_“It could be a trap.”_ He said thinking out loud. _“It could be some trick from the Harpy.”_

_“I risked coming today because I know the Harpy is wounded in the infirmary.”_

Dwight explained, his first piece of information that left everyone shocked and alerted. 

_“She’s out of the game?”_ Rick asked instantly, it all depended on the severity of her wounds. 

_“You’d wish you were that lucky. The Harpy I know will be up and about by tomorrow...I heard it over the radio earlier on, some crazy idiot blew himself up trying to kill her. The bitch took a bomb to the face and then flew back home to report, that’s your biggest obstacle down the road Rick, a monster child that can shrug off bombs and I came here to give you the one and only way you will have the opportunity to get rid of the Saviors without her on your back.”_ Dwight explained, his desperation was returning and it was visible, Rick thought the man was obsessed with taking Negan down. But he had just spilled even more news, he looked around the room to register the faces of his companions, they were shocked too by the recent events.

_Who tried to kill the Harpy? We had an agreement to lay low for the time._ He thought.

All of them were shocked except for Rosita, who held herself in a vulnerable self embrace and tried and failed to contain the tears. 

_“That would be Jesus, I think. I didn’t know he would go so far as to kill himself.”_ She said sadly. Rick turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

_“How do you know? What happened Rosita?”_ He asked her and she broke up even more. 

_“They have Sasha…”_ She finally confessed. _“Jesus gave us a map and helped us plan an assassination on Negan, but they caught us. Sasha told me today that Jesus was planning on going for the Harpy too.”_

_Shit._ Rick thought. _All this waiting to strike is going to get us all killed by the time we get our chance if we continue like this._

The situation was heavy on his shoulders, those three had chosen to risk everything just to take a shot at them, and it was all because the leaders chose to take the patient route. 

_“I didn’t see her, but I know they caught her alive.”_ Dwight informed her. 

_“Then we can use him to bargain for Sasha!”_ Tara called from the back, Rick saw that Rosita’s hope grew, but they were being naive. He suspected it was already late for Sasha. 

_“Negan will come here with her tomorrow. They have been pretty much sure for a while, that all of you were up to something, Negan is really pissed about the attempt on the Harpy and he blames you for the weapons and the bombs that made the attempts possible.”_ The scarred man explained, his tone devout of hope and filled with defeat. 

_“I’m sorry but it doesn’t matter if you take me to them, he will get his way and besides, they played their hand before you even knew. We all know there is nothing you or the other leaders can do now.”_ He was giving him a look that told Rick there was an implication there, he thought he understood him at first but then it hit him.

_They were already preparing._ He thought, amazed. 

_“The Kingdom.”_ Rick said in shock. 

_“You don’t mean that they…”_ Michonne asked, catching up to his reasoning. 

_“What?”_ Rosita said worriedly. 

_“You heard about it, right? How The Kingdom was disarmed recently? The fact that you already heard about it tells me they were correct, now all the communities have been disarmed, no one can stop what’s coming tomorrow.”_ Dwight said bitterly. 

What had happened with the Kingdom had set them back a few months of preparation, but what was worse, if anything happened now then their biggest ally was already toothless. 

_“They think it was sabotage.”_ He said in disbelief. 

Dwight laughed bitterly and spat on the floor. _“You really thought it wasn’t the Harpy? she framed specifically the right hand of the King too, beyond all doubt. There are witnesses that saw him and everything.”_

Then Dwight continued, his tone somber. _“Tomorrow Negan will come to make a point about what happened today and none of you can do anything about it, I wish you could, but it’s too late already. But most importantly,_ **_you have to bear with it_ ** _if you don’t want to ruin the best chance you will have to defeat them.”_

Tired and angry about the awful situation that they were in, Rick came up to the man and pushed him against the wall with his hand. _“Then start talking! And you better give us something useful because until now you’ve been doing a shitty job at convincing me not to kill you.”_ He threatened, smashing him hard against the wall. 

_“The Harpy! you can’t defeat her but you can maneuver around her.”_ He revealed and Rick stopped, now that sounded like a chance.

_“She has a curse on her, you might have seen the tattoo on her arm, every month on the full moon it becomes alive and calls towards her position hordes of undead. It turns them into real fucking monsters, they go crazy and become extremely dangerous, so much that she has to go far away from here while it’s on”_ He explained quickly, with his eyes closed.

_“What...what does that mean?”_ Tara asked confused, Michonne ran to the door and looked outside at the moon and Rosita cursed in Spanish. 

_“It’s tomorrow, can we get ready for tomorrow?”_ Rosita asked Rick and he saw there that she already knew the answer. 

Rick looked at her with pain in his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

_“It means, Tara, that we have less than thirty days to prepare for the next full moon and we have a window of opportunity of at least a night. We could attack them while she is gone and attempt to take them before she comes back.”_ Rick explained. It was true that it only was the closest they could get to defeating them, it didn’t even solve the issue of the Harpy entirely, once she came back she would rage and they would pay anyway. But it would really put them a step closer, in his heart, Rick still held hope that she could be reasoned with if they cornered her. 

_“That’s right, I give you the go as soon as she leaves and you start. I will call a meeting that day and move all the leaders to the Sanctuary, I can also sabotage the communication system. You will have to take down all the outposts and defeat Negan before they can take the reins of the situation. We can work on the details by then.”_ Dwight continued, now more confident that they were getting on board. 

_“The full moon lasts about a night, but depending on how are things she sometimes leaves for longer or she leaves earlier, it’s like she goes on fuckin vacation. That is why tomorrow you will have to swallow your pride and take the dick so well that they’ll believe you are entirely on board, then keep it up until the next full moon, if you do that she will lower her guard and give you all more time.”_ Dwight explained to everyone. 

_“But what about Sasha? Can’t we do something about her?”_ Tara asked sadly from the back. 

The silence was deafening, all of them knew what they needed to do, so they lowered their guard, they needed to comply and Negan would surely kill Sasha. 

_“He might have her killed here in front of you, she might not even be the only one that’s killed tomorrow. Sasha killed some Saviors before she was captured.”_ Dwight explained somberly. 

_“What is the point if, in the end, the Harpy will come to us for revenge?”_ Michonne asked. _“Whatever we do might mean everyone dies, not just the Saviors. Once she finds out what happened.”_

Rick sighed. _“I don’t know what she could do but I know this is the first time I can think of that we could actually achieve something. Maybe we could talk to Carol, she could try to control her...Besides, there is still the detail of the people from the Sanctuary, Daryl said there are a lot of workers and that many in there look up to her much like they do Negan.”_ He asked the man, he was sure Dwight had been trying to avoid that detail. 

Dwight’s face soured and he almost reluctantly answered. _“What of them? You should see the way they look up to her, in a few years it wouldn’t surprise me if they worship her. We can try to turn them to our side, but if not… they might be better off dead.”_ He spat out with barely contained hate. _“Or we can also try to use them against the Harpy, keep her under control if her people have no defense other than just herself.”_

_“What exactly is your beef with her? she’s on your side, after all, is she not?”_ Michonne asked the man, Rick knew that she was having a similar train of thought. 

The question really bristled the man, here was the real spine on his side. _“The fuck? Are you really that stupid? She will rule all of this! It’s almost definitely granted and every year she grows in power it will cement that fact…”_ He snarled. 

_“And you don’t know her, you don’t know the way she looks at me…”_ He continued seething. _“Like I’m some kind of shit beneath her feet, some deplorable thing that needs to be culled. I know if it wasn’t for Negan she would have killed me...or worse.”_

_“What do you mean worse?”_ Rick asked, picking up the important bits. 

_“Before I became a lieutenant it was just a rumor that started sometime soon after we arrived here. Some said that she took people to her place, somewhere no one but her can reach and that they never come back.”_ He said looking at all of them. 

Rosita perked up at this. _“We saw her place, she has a little box house on top of the factory, is that it?”_ She asked the man. 

_“Yeah, the only way in is from the air or teleporting in. That’s where your friend Glenn is, by the way. Anyway, remember that asshole she tortured here at that time? I got confirmation from the doc, he was alive and she took him there. No one’s ever seen him again, not that anyone cares. Fucking fanatics.”_ Told them, Dwight. 

_“What if you tell the people, can we try to get them against her somehow?”_ Asked Michonne.

_“You think they’ll care? She’s a champion for them, and she fucking loves it. You should see her prancing her flat ass through the compound, healing them, helping them, acting like her shit smells like roses.”_ He growled. 

By now Rick realized where his motivations came, the man was in a tirade of hate towards the Harpy and he wasn’t about to stop him, he was very forthcoming in that state. 

_“There is no one in the Sanctuary that is further removed from the system than her, but she acts as she believes in it more than the people suffering it does and they fucking lap it up like good dogs!. One time she took a punishment for defending someone who was accused of treason, can you believe some people cried for her? Like she was some kind of saint, like she was one of them.”_ The man continued, completely lost in his hate. Rick shot a look at Michonne, she shared the sentiment, the way she looked at Dwight like some kind of deranged man. 

_“Oh but I’ve read books about her kind, their history. Those freaks are not like us, you would do well to remember Rick, your boy will die and she will have at least a century left to live. Some of them live twice that! Some of them cheat death entirely in all kinds of fucked up ways. Remember this Rick, as long as she lives, there will come a time when your children or their children will kneel before her and worship her. Because that is what everyone will do. I can die happy if Negan is dead, but as long as she lives,_ **_you will never be free_ ** _.”_ Finished the man, the last part of his speech bringing him to his reality, that of a man on his last strides. 

_“I’m sorry for Carol, but I think we should kill her too. If we ever get the chance.”_ Rosita said, Tara and Michonne nodding with her. But Rick was not entirely convinced, he still wanted to think there was more to the kid, he had seen it in Carl.

He had seen the way his son had changed his attitude towards her, Rick hoped that maybe Carl had seen something in Sophia worth rescuing. 

_“You might be right...But you are also too filled with hate to see straight when it comes to her. We can kill the fighters and make a deal with her. If she cares about her people she will take it.”_

Dwight smiled like he was looking at a child when he said that. _“Well good luck with that, I don’t care as long as you promise me Negan’s head.”_

* * *

Sophia woke up in the infirmary, she recognized the smell of it before opening her eyes. Panicking for a second when she realized her face was bare and that she had been laying semi-naked, and completely vulnerable in a public place. But it passed soon after opening her eyes and noticing the level of privacy that they had given her. 

She had been laid on one of the better beds from the infirmary on a corner and surrounded her with curtains. When she gingerly moved her head to search for her stuff, she found someone had placed a glass of water and her wand on the little bedside table. 

Sophia noticed her left arm was completely covered in bandages and when she tried to move it the pain was almost unbearable. But she tried to reach for her wand anyway, it was the first thing that crossed her mind as soon as she saw it, and the movement made the pain in her flare back. 

_“Ooow.”_ She said, cursing her clumsiness. But she had managed to pick up the small wand.

_“Miss Harpy, are you awake?”_ Came the voice of Doctor Carson from somewhere nearby.

_“Hey, doc.”_ She said, her voice low and raspy. Suddenly she realized her throat felt dry. She felt in general like shit, her whole body hurt like she had run a marathon, it made her feel lethargic. 

_“May I approach?”_ Asked the doc. 

_“Yes, doc.”_ She said after making sure she was properly covered. The doc crossed the curtains as soon as she gave permission. He had a tray with some things, a file that she recognized as the notes he sometimes kept about her and her mask which he held up to her, his eyes looking down to the floor in a respectful manner. 

Sophia silently thanked the doctor for his consideration and for knowing her that well, her cheeks flushed a bit at the attention. 

She carefully reached the mask and after giving it and herself a good cleanup with her wand, she placed the mask back on her face, immediately feeling safer. 

_“How are we feeling Miss Harpy?”_ Asked the doctor as he sat down on a small chair next to the bed. 

_“Like I fell from my broom and hit the cement.”_ She said. 

_“Understandable. I’m told you suffered… an explosion?”_ He asked, keeping his focus on the clipboard where he held her file. _“Would you like to hear it then?”_ He asked, clearly talking about her injuries. 

_“Knock yourself out, Doc.”_ She said relaxing on the bed. The sun was strong even through the white curtains and going by the sound she heard from outside, it was surely sometime late in the morning at least. 

_“You have a sternal fracture, that’s the breastbone, but simple enough that it will heal if you take care and rest.”_ The doctor started, Sophia went pale at the first point, the doctor sounded like it was nothing but it didn’t really sound like nothing to her. 

_“Two fractured ribs, also very small. I’ve administered anti-inflammatory for now and pain relievers. If you can’t heal them with your magic, I advise repose for both.”_ He continued. 

_“Your left arm suffered first and second-degree burns, for now, I gave them the minimal treatment since I know you have something for that.”_

_“Your back has severe abrasions and hematoma. You must have suffered some heavy blows, the injury made pressure on your nerves and made it difficult for you to walk, but that should pass with the swelling”_ He explained. _“Finally, you had a panic attack.”_ He finished, matter of factly, leaving Sophia perplexed at the last point. 

_“What??”_ She asked, confused. 

_“I said you had a panic attack. Was it your first one then?”_ Asked the doctor. He got up and placed the stethoscope on his ears, then gently showed her the diaphragm as if asking permission. 

She nodded, honestly lost for words. Sophia hadn’t thought about what happened before she passed out, but it did make sense, even though she never had one that she remembered. 

The doctor took the diaphragm and placed it mechanically against her side and asked her to breathe, which she did and he listened carefully. Then he took it to her chest and listened to her heart for a bit while watching his wristwatch. Finally, he sat down again and wrote more on his clipboard. 

_“I told the others it was the chest wound, but Negan didn’t buy it.”_ Said Dr. Carson without taking his eyes from the file. 

_Sigh…_

_“No, he wouldn’t.”_ She said, disappointed with herself for her weakness. 

_“Just so you know, while you were having the attack your magic went a bit crazy, it gave the others a scare. You should read up on that. If it’s something that can affect your power it would be wise to study preventive measures.”_ The doctor finished. 

Sophia agreed, she had no idea it had happened, her memories of the last moments were blurry. _“Thanks, doc.”_ She said tiredly. _“Where are my clothes?”_

_“There was little left, your jeans and shirt are gone. I'll bring what was left.”_ He said and stood up, leaving the tray with gauze and other things on the bedside table. 

Sophia took the opportunity to heal her ribs and chest, the feeling that her sternum gave her as it repaired itself was terribly itchy, while she barely even felt the ribs fix themselves. Save for the sudden ease while breathing. 

When the doctor came back, he had brought her dragon hide corset, hat, boots, and straps, along with the sword and some cheap drawstring pants. 

As soon as she had her hat, she reached inside and grabbed from the storage some Murtlap essence and burn-healing paste. _“Will you help me with this Doc?”_ She said trying not to be too bothered by the intimacy with the doctor, after all, it was his job and she really wanted to be on her feet again. 

_“Sure, it’s for your back right?”_ He asked, already donning some blue sterile gloves on and preparing the gauze. 

_“Yes, it’s just applied on the abrasions.”_ She explained and handed the essence to the man, who carefully and patiently soaked the gauze in it and then helped her sit up slowly, revealing her very sore bareback. 

_“Would you like to talk about the panic attack?”_ He asked her as he patted the wet gauze along her back, the fresh spots began to feel better and less tense as soon as the liquid was applied, and she sighed in relief. 

_“Not really.”_ She said honestly, which made the doctor tsk, seemingly frustrated by it. 

_“Well, since you are not interested in understanding what’s going on in your mind, allow me to give you advice regarding your bones.”_ He said annoyed. _“Next time you suffer injuries like this, try to prioritize healing, your sternal fracture was mild enough but your negligence could have made it worse than I believe you can heal. Your back as well, take care of it, it’s not fun to go through life with a weak back due to injury. You will suffer your back with age soon enough, enjoy it while you are young.”_ He said as he healed her back. 

By the time he was done, her back was already feeling much better, the pain that came with each movement gone but she still felt it weak. The doctor reassured her it would feel normal soon. Finally, after healing her arm with the burn-healing paste, she was much closer to normal.

_“I would like you to rest some more, even if you feel like you can stand up. You need the rest, and I would like to keep an eye on you.”_ He informed her, she didn’t really feel like arguing anyway so she just nodded.

Sophia did feel tired, her muscles were still sore, and deep inside, she was not feeling very motivated to do anything anyway. 

_“Negan arrived a little before you woke up, I just informed him that you are awake, so you can wait for him here.”_ He said, and walked out of the curtains.

Sophia sighed again, tiredly. It was like she was sad about what happened with her mother the day before, but there was a numbness as well, it prevented her from getting too down. Yet, it left her feeling rather apathetic and...off.

It was as she contemplated her mood after putting the clothes on, that Negan walked in through the curtain, a big smile on his face, and not even bothering to ask if she was decent. 

_“How’s the patient?”_ He asked. He was chipper than she expected, that cocky grin, the neatly combed back hair and his black leather jacket. The fact that he was wearing his red scarf reminded her that the doctor had mentioned him just arriving. 

Negan set Lucille against the foot of the bed and, turning the small chair around, he sat leaning into the backrest. 

_“Almost new.”_ She tried to say in a similar upbeat as the man was and showed him the newly healed arm. The arm’s skin had returned to normal, but with the pink sheen of new skin and its tenderness to the touch.

_“You look ridiculous, by the way. Like a lonely single Xena.”_ He commented, grabbing the glass of water and taking a big gulp from it. 

_“Thanks.”_ She answered in her most sarcastic tone. _“Are we going to deal with Sasha today?”_ She asked, trying to get back on track. 

_“Uuuh, yeah about that. We already took care of it, Sweetpea.”_ Negan said like he was enjoying her having to catch up. 

_“What? What did you do?”_ She asked, surprised. 

_“Simon and I each went to Hilltop and Alexandria, respectively, and dealt with the appropriate punishment for what happened yesterday.”_ He answered, this time taking things a little more seriously. 

_“No! How could you go without me? I_ **_had_ ** _to be there, at least for Hilltop.”_ She said frustrated. 

_How could they leave me out of it!?_ Sophia thought a little wounded for getting left behind. 

_“They fucking sent someone to kill me!, I had to be there so they saw me uninjured!. Now they’ll think I’m vulnerable and that I need you two to deal with my shit. How could you leave me out like that?”_ She complained, her shock pushing her to sit up straight.

It was depressing in an uncertain way, to have such a scene inside a public infirmary. With its sterile floors, walls, the impersonal touch of the sheets.

_“I’m really sorry if you feel left out. But, frankly, I would do it again…”_ Said Negan, not a drop of the playful attitude left. _“You know I always advocated for you to do whatever you want, and I still do, that’s why I came to ask you to please consider taking a step back for a time.”_

Sophia’s jaw dropped at the request, her first reaction was feeling hurt when she heard the man asking her to step down, which settled quickly into guilt, as she blamed her weakness for it. 

_This is about the panic attack._ She thought. 

_“No. Sorry but it’s not something I’m prepared to do, you know I don’t trust Simon about the punishments.”_ She said pleading. 

Negan sighed and nodded in understanding. _“That’s why I was perfectly clear to Simon about how he had to deal with them. Each of us had Rick and Maggie choose someone to kill. In fact, Rick killed Sasha himself, I think he is beginning to fold for real now.”_ He explained. 

Sophia huffed frustrated and plopped down on the bed again. _“That’s not how I would have dealt with it... Besides, Alexandria is mine to handle, I had to be the one. You just_ _undermined me.”_ She couldn’t help the wounded tone, the sadness of the situation only adding to her previous mood, Sophia felt like balling up in her bed and just staying there for a while. 

_“Sophia...From the start, I was supposed to secure the area for you, not the other way. I shouldn’t have given you Alexandria.”_ He said, the statement hitting Sophia hard on her ego, she hadn’t felt like such a child in forever. 

_“Not because I don’t believe you could handle it, you can, it’s just that I would like you to relax a little and let us handle it. We can do it too, you have helped us tremendously lately, now focus on something else. Things are settling down now, go spend some days with your mom, or focus on your studies and training.”_ He urged her, reaching with his big hand and placing it on her arm. 

_“I don’t think mom wants to see me.”_ Sophia confessed, the knot in her throat swelling with each word. 

_“What happened?”_

_“I wrecked her house fighting Paul, she blamed me for what happened too, brought up what I did to Gregory... and she said…”_ Sophia swallowed hard. _“That I was being like my dad, that I raped Paul’s mind, and pushed him to the edge just like my old master did to me.”_

She did end up balling up in bed after that confession, just saying it aloud brought tears to her eyes, tears she didn’t want the man to see. 

_“Oh Sweetpea, those are some harsh fucking words from mom...Kinda true though.”_ He said, and continued. _“But you are smart enough to know that there’s never a single truth to anything. Those fucks didn’t have an ounce of the purpose you have, your conviction, your direction...Baby, you are nothing like them, don’t let them question your freedom with their ideas of morality, her own moral standpoint is entirely of her own making. It has little to do with you.”_

Negan always had a way with words and they certainly reached her, she always thought that the two of them were very similar. 

Sophia remained silent, thinking about Negan's point of view, she thought he had a measure of truth to it. It was unfair of her mother to compare her to those two, and the more she thought about the more it angered her for equating her with two of the lowest of characters she had ever met, for comparing her with the abusive perverted worm she had chosen to marry in the first place. To think that there was a chance of that slob having a magical ancestor. 

_“I’m not booting you, Sophia, you know damn well that in the end, you will do whatever you want to do and that I support that. I’m just saying, you had a panic attack, Sweetpea, maybe you could benefit from taking it a little easy. Focus on other stuff until you feel better...What do you say?”_ He finished. 

With a resigned sigh, Sophia sat up again and gazed at Negan. _“I guess...I can try, but-”_ She started, but Negan interrupted her. 

_“Great! Just so you know, I’ll be handling Alexandria, you are welcome to help but you can leave it to me.”_ He said and stood up. When he picked up Lucille, Sophia noticed that it was still covered in blood and even some hairs. 

_“Fuck, Negan. Clean up Lucille at least before bringing her into the infirmary.”_ She complained, solely because she felt annoyed by the man at the moment. 

Negan though, happily ignored her accusation and was already on his way out. _“When are you leaving for the bay?”_

_“Soon…”_ She said sourly. 

The man watched her from his position and then came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

_“Chin up, doll. Once you get back let’s do something alright? And before I forget…”_ He said, reaching to his back pocket. _“Here’s your new radio.”_

Sophia reluctantly took the radio from the man’s hand, feeling like she wanted to kick something and make a tantrum. 

_“I fucking hate bombs.”_ She declared, bringing out a hearty laugh from the man. 

* * *

Not long after her talk with Negan, and after some last few minutes of the doctor listening to her heart and her lungs, Sophia found herself in her own little home on top of the sanctuary. 

The silence and solitude of her tiny home leaving her a little lost, she sat down on her couch and glanced around her room.

She had to get a new change of clothes, but she sat there quietly anyway. The only sounds around her were the slow-paced _clacking_ sound of the charmed skull she held to from her experiments with undead and the occasional shuffle of the living man she kept there, connected to the monstrous artifact she had put together, Rapey. 

Turning her head to it, Sophia watched it. The wooden contraption with leather straps and plastic tubes, the jars of potions, and auto cleaning wastes. Like a nightmare throne on top of which sat the ever far eyed, drooling king of nothing who did nothing and thought of nothing, ever. Breaching his mind was like plunging in a bottomless pool of endless black, there was nothing to do, only the faintest memories to be interpreted when gazing at the pitch black. 

Sophia had contemplated killing it before, but there was nothing there, no one to feel sorry about. She had created a soulless husk that felt lesser than a plant, part of her wanted to kill it because she knew it was wrong, but the other side of her had trouble deciding if she thought it was wrong because she cared or because it was what others would expect of her. Then there was the prospect of what she could do with it once she started fabricating memories, the kind of curiosity that she generally found so tempting. 

She stood up and walked up to it, his eyes trying to follow her but clearly out of focus, always a little off to the side and up.

_“Avada Kedavra.”_ She whispered when she realized her wand was on her hand. Sophia half expected the curse not to work, either because of her apathy or because of his lack of self, but the green flash almost enveloped the body for a fraction of a second and the thing went limp.

She let the body sit there for the time, not worried about it being able to get up from the contraption when he turned and instead went over to her bed and calmly undressed, mask and all. Then started checking her closet for new attire. 

She decided she wanted to wear robes for a change. So after searching through her robe collection, she chose to wear a body-hugging black robe with long sleeves, which slightly widened at the wrists and was opened in the front, right at the hipline, leaving her front legs uncovered and showing black leggings with a grey scaly pattern and ankle-height boots with block heels and pointy toes. The slim fit robe had a high neckline and reached past her knees at the back. Sophia decided she liked the way the fabric hugged her body and arms, which still had signs of recently healed injuries. 

Since she dressed without her armor, she picked up and examined the dragon hide, she noticed the bullets had left no dent in it. The article that had recently saved her life was a Hebridean black dragonhide corset used by female Aurors for protection, it was flexible and hardly bulky despite the rough scales of the breed. 

_You saved my life, old friend._ She thought but meanwhile, she wore it on top of her robe for anyone to see and once she donned her mask and hat, she apparated downstairs with her broom in hand. There were a few things she wanted to do before heading to the bay. 

* * *


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Sophia apparated right on top of the old and rusty iron stairs going down into the main factory area, where most of the workers mingled at one point or another throughout the day’s work, bartering with each other or exchanging points for supplies and services. Her sudden appearance above the workers pulling a few eyes on her that she tried to ignore as she calmly, and a little stiffly since her back was still a little sore and weak from her injuries, walked down and into the crowd

The workers greeted her as they usually did, some bowing their heads as she passed them, some calling her name and other few even kneeling. She tried to ignore the kneelers and nod in greetings to the bowers. 

_ “Harpy!”  _ A female voice called, she recognized it as Amber’s and saw her coming up to her from nearby. The older girl looked a lot perkier than she used to, she thought, she had cut her hair shorter and now wore it in a neat ponytail. She looked like she had been either training or working on something. 

_ “I heard about what happened, are you alright?”  _ The blonde asked, giving her a lookdown. 

_ “Yup, good as new.”  _ Sophia answered her, consciously trying to hide the fact that she didn’t feel like talking at all from her voice. 

Amber nodded silently and proceeded to curiously check her robe and new look. 

_ “I’ve never seen you wear stuff like this before, it looks nice. Very witchy...a bit goth though.”  _ She complimented. 

Sophia had to nod at that, her problem with most robes was that they were either really formal, exceedingly casual or typically gothy. She tended to lean towards more of a no-maj style, so formal robes were out of the question and casual robes made her feel like she was dressing up as a witch. Finally, the more simple and no-maj passable were seen as gothic for some reason, it was stuff that she didn’t really understand because it came from the old world so she learned from other people. 

_ “Thanks, I thought getting my clothes burnt and destroyed was a good time to change it up a little...I like the way you have your hair now.”  _ Sophia answered.

_ “I know, now that I’ve tried, I feel like my hair was really boring before…”  _ Commented the blonde, then looked conflicted for a second before finding resolve.  _ “Hey, are you ok? You seem a little off, I think.”  _ She said suddenly. 

_ “I’m fine.”  _ Sophia assured her quickly.  _ “It’s just that today is one of those days I leave for a while...Remember?”  _ She said trying to give a believable excuse. As an ex-wife of Negan, Amber had been privy to some things she usually kept from most people, like her name, face, and her curse. 

_ “Oh, right…”  _ Amber said thoughtfully. 

_ “How is Arat? How’s the training going?”  _ She asked, trying to change the subject, which the blond obliged with a smile. 

_ “Great!, you should join us someday, some combat training could help you next time. And about, well Arat is fine, I think she was a little spooked about what happened last night.”  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Sophia asked, a little confused, it wasn’t like she was in death's door when she arrived. 

Amber got closer to her and Sophia understood that she wanted to whisper, so she lent her the ear.  _ “You know, the whole tremor and blackout that you did yesterday.”  _ She said to her in a whisper. 

_ B...blackout!?  _ Sophia thought a little alarmed. 

Amber must have seen her worried eyes because she immediately tried to placate her. 

_ “Oh, don’t worry. Arat told me to never talk about it with anyone.”  _ The girl said, trying to reassure her. 

_ “Did someone get hurt?”  _ Sophia asked worriedly and looked around for any sign of her little panic attack or people giving her any kind of wondering look, but there wasn’t.

_ “No! No one, just some light bulbs and window panes, that’s all.”  _ She punctuated the comment with a glance above them to the big glass windows. Sophia followed her eyes and noticed some glass panes had been now covered with cardboard as a temporary solution. 

_ Oh fuck…  _ Sophia thought. It was the first time she had lost control like that. 

_ “I’ll fix that when I get back, don’t worry.”  _ She promised the girl.  _ “And by the way that won’t happen again, I promise.”  _

The blond girl waved her promise off like it didn’t matter.  _ “Oh don’t worry, It wasn’t that bad.”  _ She said. 

_ But it was...somewhat bad…  _ Sophia couldn’t help but read from her comment. 

_ “Hey! You know what we should do?”  _ Amber asked and continued without waiting for her to answer.  _ “We should give this whole place a fixup, a nice face wash too. Did you know I used to study interior decoration before everything went to shit?”  _ She did know, the blonde had told her in the past. 

_ “I do know. Sure, I’ll try to be here more often anyway so…”  _ Sophia said, not really feeling up to it but she wasn’t about to reject the pretty girl. 

_ “Great! Just find me when you want to start and I’ll help you with ideas.”  _ Amber said happily.

_ “Cool…”  _ Sophia answered and suddenly she didn’t know what to say, but the girl was still looking at her with a wide smile.  _ “By the way, how’s your mom?” _

_ “Oh, she’s fine. I’m kinda happy that I haven’t had to ask for your help as we thought.”  _ Amber said, a little more serious now. Sophia didn’t think that much of her offer to help the transition, so she found it interesting that the blond was relieved that she didn’t have to get involved again. 

_ “That’s cool, the offer stands anyway...What about Mark? Did the new look get his attention or something?”  _ She asked. 

Amber shrugged with an indecipherable expression on her face.  _ “Mmmh, not that I have noticed...I think I’m just fine like this for once.”  _ She said with a finger on her chin as if thinking. 

Their conversation fell again into silence, but Sophia didn’t feel as awkward about it, then someone else interrupted them.

_ “Miss Harpy?”  _ Came the voice of a woman from behind Amber, making the blond quickly turn around to see. 

It was an older woman, she looked like she was around her fifties, and walked up to her with a smile and a brown paper bag. 

_ “Hi, is everything alright?”  _ She asked the woman, trying to convey a cheery tone with the woman, earning an interesting look from Amber. 

_ “I don’t mean to bother, it’s just that I heard that you had an accident, and...since you helped me and my boy the other time. Well, I thought I could at least make your lunch, it’s a sandwich and a fruit salad.”  _ She explained with a smile. 

Sophia watched her in mild surprise, she didn’t really remember the woman and debated in her head if she should say so. 

_ “Oh shit, that’s so thoughtful of you, thank you Miss...I’m sorry, I don’t remember, what was your name?”  _ She asked hoping she wasn’t being disrespectful. 

_ “Alice, it’s alright Miss Harpy. We didn’t offer our names, but you helped us after my husband died. With that man who came and…”  _ The woman reminded her, and she did remember now. 

This was the woman who had to stand by as Dwight went through her dead husband’s belongings.  _ “Yeah, I remember now. How’s your boy?”  _ She asked with interest as she received the paper bag.

_ “He has been a great help to me lately, but he spends most days at one of the outposts now that he is on his Savior training.”  _ Told her the woman, a hint of pride in her voice.

Sophia smiled internally at the news and really welcomed the lunch, which she would certainly save to eat at the bay for a late lunch.

_ “Well, thank you for the gesture, Miss Alice. I really appreciate it.”  _ She said earnestly. The woman just nodded happily and after sparing a glance at Amber, who had stood there the whole time, she walked away. 

So now Sophia found herself with a homemade lunch and a broom in hand, she felt like she was about to go to school or something.

_ “Did you know you don’t have eyelashes?”  _ She asked out of nowhere, with her head cocked to the side.

_ Oh shit, that’s right.  _ She thought, remembering the comments from Arat and Laura the night before. She reached and touched her eyes through the holes of the mask, feeling the lack of eyelashes. 

_ I guess I don’t have eyebrows either… _

_ “Oh my god, yeah, I forgot about that.”  _ She said, a little embarrassed. 

_ “Can’t you fix that with your wand?”  _ Asked Amber with one of her eyebrows raised. 

_ Is there?.  _ She thought.  _ A potion? _

_ “I don’t know, a potion maybe...or maybe I could paint my eyes black while I wear the mask. I thought about doing that once.”  _ She said, half mindedly weighing the lunch she held with her left hand. This got Amber suddenly excited enough to reach and grab her arm and pull. 

_ “I can do it for you! I have a bunch of makeup shit I don’t even use, are you busy right now?”  _ Asked the blonde. 

She wasn’t really, all she planned to do was have a talk with Eugene and then leave for the bay.  _ “I mean...I’m not, but aren’t you busy?” _

Amber took the answer as an agreement and pulled her even more towards the stairs and to the enforcers quarters.  _ “I’m on my lunch break, so it’s fine.”  _

_ “Arat gives you lunch breaks? That doesn’t sound like her.”  _ Sophia said incredulously. 

_ “I think she just gets tired of me, says I talk a lot.”  _ Amber said while walking a couple of steps ahead of her. They turned a couple of times through the poorly illuminated corridors until she reached one of the standard quarters, the ones that were even smaller than the lieutenants, there were a few individual rooms and the rest were set up for two or more to bunk.

She noticed as soon as she opened the door that Amber’s quarters were meant for two but she was the only one bunking there, leaving another bed empty. Sophia walked in a little awkwardly, trying to find a place to sit down, the room was composed of two bunk beds, a single desk with a chair and a mirror and a small fridge. 

None of the regular enforcer quarters had real windows, but they had access to electricity, which was the only reason it was even possible to live there. It was positively cramped and poorly ventilated, but the walls were scattered with some colorful decorations like little lights and photographs. At least her side. 

_ “I know, it's nothing like what you have up there, just sit at the chair.”  _ Ordered Amber, while she reached under her bed and pulled a big handbag, heavy with what sounded like many little plastic cases and little glass things. 

Sophia obliged, sitting on the chair with a sigh, her hands on her lap as she looked calmly at her reflection on the wall. She did look a lot more witchy, it was the high neckline with the hat. 

When she focused on her eyes, she saw for the first time the extent of the damage to her skin, but it wasn’t much more than what could be a bad sunburn. She reached to the mask with her hand and released its grasp from her head, while at the same time removing her hat, to have a look at herself. There were a few little shallow scratches on the left brow, her eyes looked a little red and she had no eyelashes and little patches for eyebrows. 

_ “I used to get so much of this stuff when I was with Negan.”  _ Commented Amber, she opened the bag and from it, she took a big plastic box with what looked like watercolors and a couple of brushes, nothing like Sophia had expected. 

_ “Ok, what were you thinking? I have a bunch of options.”  _ She started excited, and turned towards her, casually holding her face and looking at the area around the eyes.  _ “I could do like a metallic gradient, what do you think?”  _ She offered. 

_ “No, nothing like that. Just plain black.”  _ Sophia quickly told her. In truth, in the past, she had considered painting herself with magic, but she didn’t want to straight-up reject the help. So this was more like a test for her, a trial run. 

Amber huffed as if annoyed that she didn’t get to do something more complex.  _ “Booring.”  _

Sophia easily ignored the accusation and watched as the blonde prepared the black paint. 

_ “I never noticed, but you have like a sidecut going on with your scarred side, it doesn’t look bad.”  _ She said as she worked. 

_ “Yeah...it never grows on that side.”  _

_ “It’s a mess though, you must spend all day with your hair trapped in that thing,”  _ Amber said, giving her hair a look over. 

_ “I don’t mind, really…”  _

_ “You should get one of those half masks, like in that book.”  _ The blonde continued, as she started to carefully paint her eyes black with a cold wet brush and thick black ink. 

_ “What book?”  _

_ “I don’t know that one with the guy in the mask.”  _ Answered the blonde, offhandedly.

All in all, it was just a little part of her face that was to be painted, since the mask only had eye holes. So when Amber finished, Sophia just looked like a raccoon with a very unamused face, which apparently was really funny to the other girl. 

They ended up sharing her lunch and talking casually while the paint dried. They talked about anything and nothing, but they laughed and Sophia managed to relax a little, get her head away from recent events. 

At least the paint would hide the signs of the attack which was something she was very concerned about, to her, the Harpy had to be a character that was seemingly unaffected by such attempts. She had to be seen as above those that tried such things, so it would later discourage others. 

That is why she was planning on going to Hilltop before heading out to the Bay, at least to be seen by Maggie. 

The painting for her eyes looked really better once she placed her mask back on, convincing her that it had been the right decision since it hid a lot of the expressions that reached her eyes, and according to Amber, it gave her a much more dangerous air. Sophia didn’t know about that, but it did feel more in touch with her current mood, especially when it came to the communities. 

The whole double assassination had left her feeling a little resentful about them, to think that they would risk other people's lives to get their petty revenge. People died because of what Paul did, and same with Sasha. It was almost like they didn’t care, either that or they were abusing the fact that Negan generally didn’t want to kill many of them. The less of them died the better, but how far did it have to go before they called quits... because Negan and her were not about to stop anytime soon. No matter the fact that they had killed way more of her people than the Saviors ever did. 

It was at least an hour after midday when Amber decided that it was probably time to go back to her job. 

_ “It was nice, thanks for the company.”  _ Said the blonde.  _ “And the awful sandwich.”  _ She joked. 

The old lady had surprised them with a plain onion and tomato sandwich, with a little goat cheese too. Sophia knew was a luxury they got from Hilltop, so in truth, she appreciated it. 

_ “I actually kinda liked it, very light and tasteful, and that cheese is not cheap.”  _ She said smiling, it actually gave her a little guilt that they laughed about the woman’s food. And after reassuring the blonde that she would make good on the promise to fix up Sanctuary with her, they finally parted. 

So, Sophia was again with the broom in hand and still in need of a conversation with Eugene. 

_ I’m going to end up cutting it close, am I?  _ She thought as she walked out and towards the other compound where the bullet factory was established.

* * *

She found Eugene at the bullet factory, he had about six workers with him now and by what she could tell, he had gone a little too far into the manager role. Judging by the way he was timing everyone's speed and registering the numbers on a little notebook. So focused he was in analyzing his workers’ production rate, that she walked up to him and stood by his side without him realizing. 

_ “It’s nice to see things are going well here.”  _ She said watching over the workers. 

_ “At this point,”  _ Eugene started, without taking his eyes from his notes.  _ “Our biggest hurdle is materials and next it will be storage space. We are defini-”  _ But it was at that moment he realized he didn’t know who he was talking to, and when he looked at her and she looked at him, he couldn't stop himself from jumping in place and almost tripping on his own shoes.  _ “Oh, sweet lord! that mask is the stuff of nightmares as it is, no need to enhance its effect with facial paint.”  _

Sophia laughed a little at the man’s reaction, pleased it had a bit of effect at least. Not that Eugene was a good measure for it.  _ “You really think it works?”  _ She asked, giving him an intense look just to mess with him.

_ “It’s positively giving me the jibbies.”  _ He answered, now back on his straight and un-expressive tone. 

_ “That’s good though, it’s what I hoped. Do you think we could talk for a sec?”  _ She asked the man. 

Eugene merely nodded stiffly and walked off to one of the corners of their workshop where they had set up a little table with some food and drinks.

_ “Actually, could we go outside?”  _ She asked him, it wasn’t that big of a room and she didn’t want the workers to hear. 

They walked out of the workshop and stopped right next to the door, under a little shadow. From there they could see some of the farming they did and the people working it, as well as other maintenance workers going about their days. 

Eugene remained in silence, even when they stood there awkwardly for a minute, she didn’t mind. Sophia didn’t really know what she wanted to say to the man, but it had crossed her mind at some point when she arrived last night that Eugene had to be feeling the weight of his friends' lives. 

_ “I’m sorry about what happened with Sasha.”  _ She said simply, trying to judge the man's reaction, not something easy to do when he was mostly like a robot most of the time. 

Eugene seemed to think for a few seconds, his eyes on the floor.  _ “I take it they have done the deed?”  _ He asked. 

_ “Yeah, this morning. Negan said he had Rick do it.”  _ She said, never taking her eyes off his. She could see that he was trying to put down his feelings about it, she didn’t really understand why it would be normal if he was affected by it. 

_ “I...was forbidden to talk to her.”  _ He started. 

_ “I didn’t know, I wish I was awake for all of this.”  _ She lamented. 

He looked like he was unsure if he should say something.  _ “I trust you, Eugene. Just talk to me.”  _ She tried to reassure him. 

_ “...Miss Harpy, I believe we may have built a rapport lately. So I’m gonna take a risk here and say that I did in fact talk to Sasha last night, despite the rotund denial from the bossman.”  _ He said finally. 

It didn’t surprise her that Negan was being careful with the man, but Sophia wasn’t about to go tell him.  _ “And how did it go?”  _

_ “Well, I offered my support if she wanted to get on board with the program, but she refused...then she asked me for a painless way out.” _ He finished sadly. 

_ “What did you do?”  _ Sophia asked, not worried since the woman had already been dealt with. Apparently with no issues. 

_ “I would have in fact provided an untraceable cocktail in the form of a capsule that would send her to sleep and die, were I to have either the resources or the time but as it was, her execution was scheduled for hours and I had no access to the required pharmaceuticals.”  _ He explained, always trying to keep his nonplussed facade. 

That would have been bad in any situation, either for Negan or for some other innocent Alexandrian. 

_ “I won’t tell anyone, but consider that those... _ **_lessons_ ** _...Negan tries to transmit to the people under us are important to prevent more deaths.”  _ She said, trying not to sound like she was chastising him. 

If Eugene agreed, she didn't know because he remained silent and staring down.

_ “I actually wanted to talk to you about all this…”  _ She said gesticulating to the bullet factory.  _ “You have been helping us so much, and...well after yesterday, I thought it might have crossed your mind that these very same bullets might one day be used on your friends. If things continue going like this... there’s gotta be a point when Negan or the lieutenants will say enough if it continues, I just hope it doesn’t get like that.”  _ She tried to explain.

She reclined against the wall with her hands on her back and sighed. The man continued to hold his thoughts. 

_ “I mean...you get it right? What are we doing here?”  _ She asked the man, her frustration getting to her voice. It was his silence that bothered her

_ “You are different, Eugene.” _

_ “When Negan took Daryl, he wanted him to get under his command a capable soldier or lieutenant, he knows those are rare. He has good instincts for people, that’s why he took you in instead of killing you, but I don’t think he knows just how much you were meant to be here.”  _ She continued, not really knowing what she was trying to say. 

_ “Did you know I invited my mom to join us?... I wanted her to be a pacifying buffer between Alexandria and us, I wanted them to think twice about doing something rash and her to think twice about letting it happen…”  _ She kept her eyes on the floor as she talked, it felt more that she was the one that needed the talk, instead of the man. 

_ “But... you know? I get her, she is tired of the fighting and killing, it’s getting to her. But shouldn’t that be an incentive? Yet, when I tried to show her what we were about, she kept her distrust so blatantly on the surface, it actually kind of hurt. She never gave us a chance, or me. She doesn’t understand… but you do.”  _ Sophia said. 

At this she looked at him, searching for any sign of agreement in his eyes, but still the man was difficult to read.  _ “You do right?”  _ She asked. 

Eugene nodded slowly, thoughtfully.  _ “I believe Negan and you are trying to provide a centralized hierarchy structure with the settlements on the area, to sustain a stronger and more stable authority, capable of both protecting and policing the territory.”  _

_ “Yess, exactly!.”  _ Sophia felt a little relieved that he understood.  _ “Where are you from? Where did you start?”  _

_ “Abraham, Rosita and I came all the way from Texas. It took us more time than we expected, the journey was plagued with detours and hurdles, people died but from day one with them, I made it very clear that this was the place to be when shit hit the proverbial fan.”  _ He started. 

_ “See? I know you understand that this is the place where you are supposed to be, this place, this mission Negan and I share is the reason you came all the way from Texas to the east coast. The best use of your time is working at the center of that power structure, where the resources from all the communities gather and support all these workers who can dedicate themselves to the slow but secure progress.”  _ She said a little bit more excited, as she found the point she was trying to make. 

_ “Yes, I guess that is what I wanted to say. I know that you believe in us and in the Sanctuary, but...I also thought that you might be struggling with the fact that you may be making bullets that could end up killing your friends, or that they might consider you a traitor or something.”  _ She finished, gazing at the man that had been listening to her ramble on. 

_ “I confess to having been struggling with insomnia, and I may be trying to fix it with alcohol. Yes.”  _ He admitted. 

_ “Well, despite the recent attacks and deaths... Negan believes that it might have been the last of the resistance, and I think with some of the work I’ve put recently, we might have bought us enough peacetime for them to get used to the way things work.”  _

_ “So I guess I just wanted to say is...Believe in us Eugene, we will save them, I will save them...and that we need you.”  _ She finished, instantly feeling better for getting it out of her chest. She looked at him straight in the eyes and hoped that he could see her earnestness in them.

He took his time to answer, the monotone of his persona somehow diminished. 

_ “I believe in you, Miss Harpy.” _

* * *

Despite her original intention of leaving for the bay before lunch, it was not midafternoon and Sophia was flying towards Hilltop, she agreed to take it easy but she couldn’t leave without tying up some loose ends. And one of them was making sure she was seen at Hilltop after the attempt on her life, she wanted to be seen as untouched and unaffected, it was about not letting them think she was weak. 

At least just their leader. 

She saw Maggie walk into the mansion from above, probably going to her office. Then it occurred to Sophia that she knew where Paul used to sleep, so without giving it much thought, she flew around the big house and stopped outside the window she knew used to be his. 

It wasn’t hard to climb in and no one saw her since it was looking towards the back wall of the settlement. Inside, she let out a breath of relief after getting away from the bright and hot sun and had to wait for her eyes to get used to the less illuminated room. The door to the room was closed, so she felt comfortable enough to leave the window open and enjoy the breeze coming in as she moved to the bedside table to look with curiosity at what the man had left behind. 

Sophia sat on the bed and sighed, breathing in the homely smell of the old room, then she opened the little drawer and saw that inside there wasn’t much really. An opened pack of cigarettes that caught her by surprise, she had never known the man to smoke and generally, she could smell it on smokers. There was also a blue headband with a little blue ribbon, which at closer inspection had some old bloodstains on the inside. 

Finally, the last object was an old and weathered leather wallet, there was no money or cards inside, only a couple of pictures of what seemed to be the man’s family. A couple of fairly standard parents, if only a little old to have a daughter in her teens. The girl was beautiful and dressed in a pristine summer dress, a bright smile on her face as she held Paul's arm. He was clearly a bit of a different breed, with his long hair tied up in a high bun and a beard. The last picture was of two men, one of which was Paul, well-trimmed beard and mane while the other perfectly shaven and a clean cut. 

She heard the steps first, so she wasn’t surprised when the door opened and someone’s breath hitched. She didn’t need to take her eyes from the photograph to confirm it was Maggie, she had the hunch that she would come from the start. 

With another sigh, Sophia left the wallet and photographs on the bed and stood up, turning around and locking eyes with the pregnant woman. Maggie was glaring at her with such hate that she thought it would burn the house to ashes, tears fell from her eyes, going around her mouth as she ground her teeth and dripped from her chin. 

Her whole body was trembling. 

_ “Jesus was right, I used to think you were just a lost kid… you are a monster.”  _ Maggie almost hissed. 

The tone in the last word was what caught Sophia unaware, the meaning behind the word bringing her to think about her mother and the last words they shared.

_ “Are you mad at me for killing Jesus? Or at yourself for letting him go that far?”  _ She asked calmly. 

The questions had a visible effect on the woman. Her already hitched breath haltered for a second and she took a step forward, but then held herself back. 

_ “I guess you know about Sasha too...”  _ Sophia continued and calmly walked to the wall closet near the window, it had a full-length mirror and she used it to check herself. She looked taller with her new boots, and she liked the way her new clothes hugged her body warmly yet lightly. The blackness in her eyes gave more weight to the glare from the Harpy mask.

_ “I’m sorry about how things turned out, Maggie.”  _ She said honestly. _ “I’m sorry that Jesus-”  _ But the mention of his name moved the woman to talk. 

_ “Don’t call him that.”  _ Said Maggie filled with tearful indignation. 

Sophia gave her a side look, from her position in the mirror then rolled her eyes. 

_ “Fine, I’m sorry that Paul blew himself up trying to kill me.”  _ There was a hint of mockery in her tone that she didn’t know if she should have intended. 

_ “It used to be you, Sasha, Jesus, and Enid eating dinner that time, right?”  _ Sophia continued.  _ “I bet it’s getting lonelier and lonelier here.”  _

_ “Is that it? You came here to say you are sorry? Because if that was it then you can leave, never come back to Hilltop.”  _ Maggie demanded, trying to hold herself back. 

Sophia turned squarely to the woman.  _ “No, I didn’t come here to apologize, I just wanted you to see...that I’m fine, Negan was at Alexandria earlier today too, so it was all for nothing.” _

_ “Great, just go before I try to kill you myself.”  _ Threatened Maggie, tightening her fist and reaching for a knife she had on her hip. 

_ “Do you want to know where Paul’s body is?” _

The question left Maggie without words, the shock in her eyes told Sophia that she didn't even consider that. 

_ “You know where my mom lives right? Yeah. I know you all know all about the Kingdom too, all about how good pals you all are, talking behind the boss’s back.”  _ She continued, enjoying the surprise on the face of Maggie. 

_ “Yeah, we know. You thought we didn’t? That you could all talk behind our backs and get away with it? Ha!”  _

Maggie remained silent, and Sophia wondered if she was going to say anything at all about that.  _ “I was in a hurry, so I left his body there. I’m sure someone from the Kingdom already picked him up though, or what was left of him.”  _

They stood in silence for a minute, Maggie didn’t move a muscle the whole time, her eyes locked on hers filled with hate. Then she unsheathed her knife and flipped it so that she held it by the blade. 

Sophia shook her head in disbelief and took out her wand. Since she now carried one wand and no wand holsters, she had nestled it neatly within the mess of feathers enveloping her head.  _ “I thought you would know better than to try that.”  _ She said menacingly. 

_ “Get out! Now.”  _ Ordered Maggie.  _ “Don’t ever come back, you are not welcomed here, you are not needed here. We already have Simon, so what are you even doing? What are you even good for!?”  _

The last question took her by surprise, and she couldn’t help it bounce around her head a few times. 

_ “I don’t know…”  _ She said thoughtfully.  _ “Killing, I guess.” _

Maggie had enough at that time and quick like a whip, she threw the knife at her, but Sophia was ready for it. So it was all for nothing when she apparated out and onto the roof of the mansion, directly on top of them, as soon as the knife was thrown. 

_ Crash!  _ She could hear almost immediately the sound of the mirror breaking inside the room, followed by the sobs and cries of the woman she was just talking to. Sophia really felt bad for her, but the question still lingered in her mind. 

Good for killing seemed sad to her, but what else had she accomplished that was worth noting?

The line of thought gave her a feeling of anxiety that was new to her. 

* * *

The mention of Jesus’s body had left Sophia with the itch to go and check the scene of her explosive night, see what was left and if her mother was still there, not that she thought the woman would be. Carol had made it very clear to her that she was done with her, her mother couldn’t accept the way she chose to live her life, she didn't approve and had unfairly compared her with two of the worst men that Sophia had met in her life. 

It wasn’t out of a need to see her that she was going back. Or at least that was how she thought she felt about it. 

_ I would have never worked out, Mom never wanted to join us…  _ She thought. 

_ Mom wanted me to join them and betray everything Negan and I have been working for the last two years, she wanted me to betray Negan, the people that look up to us.  _

_ Why would I ever choose them, a group of strangers I only knew for a little while back then when I was basically a different person, over the one man in my life that was good for me and helped me when I most needed it. What did Rick ever do for me? Get me fucking bit by a walker. _

_ Why would I ever betray myself like that, abandoning my dream, my destiny…  _ She thought.

Soon she reached the area where the fight had been, all of it looked very different in the light of day, what was left of the car that had exploded in her face was there but the body had been removed as she expected. 

_ Mom must have told them and they came to get it.  _ She said to herself

But there were no signs of her mother there, both the door of the iron fence and the house were left open. It really surprised her seeing the way the fence had bent where she had crashed, it looked more painful that she even remembered, with it’s twisted iron bars and pointy broken ends. 

The house was empty of any of her mother’s possessions, a fact that didn’t surprise her, there was a giant hole on the side after all. She had made a mess of the place, and it took a while for her to realize, but she had done it with her broken wand and pure intent. She had swiped her half wand and raged at everything in front of her and all of it was ripped apart, all of it breaking and tearing with the wails of strained materials. It was a first for her, she knew she could do magic like that or even without a wand but never expected to achieve such an effect. 

It was all bent iron pipes, broken wood, and crumbled concrete where her mother’s room used to be. She walked back to the front door and sat on the floor near the door with her knees up against her chest and her chin resting on them, thinking about nothing, the exploded car plain on sight

So focused she was on the car across the street and what she had done to Jesus, that when their eyes crossed it really caught her by surprise, halting all her thoughts. 

The man had been walking on the street and past the abandoned house when he saw her and it had stopped him on his tracks. Maybe it was the way she was sitting on the floor, a guarded yet vulnerable position one would not expect a character like the Harpy to be found In, maybe her small frame hid her from view and he had not seen her initially. 

Sophia stood up silently, slowly, and watched Richard stare at her from the street… When the man broke into a run, cutting the street and into some trees near her mother’s house for cover but he should have known he wasn’t going that far. She apparated behind him between some trees and caught him with a tripping jinx. 

The man fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes, his big backpack rolling to the side when one of the straps broke with the fall. 

_ “Richard, this really caught me unaware. Were you not locked up in the Kingdom?”  _ She started, walking closer to the man and watching him roll on his back and give her a very contemptuous look.

_ “They exiled me, that’s what you wanted right? I know it was you, somehow you did this to me.”  _ Richard accused. 

Sophia didn’t pay attention to the accusation though.  _ “Exile? Damn… were you going to Hilltop?”  _

Richard didn’t answer immediately, instead, he started slowly getting up with the carefulness of an aging man. Sophia let him since she could see he had no ready available weapon except for a machete. 

_ “You took everything from me, I don’t even know if they will take me. But I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  _ He explained. 

_ “Oh, ok…”  _ Sophia said thoughtfully, she was thinking if she should do something with the man now that she had him all alone for herself. She had initially planned to let the man be, thinking that maybe they would kill him or lock him up and that would be it, no one could prove that it wasn’t him who stole the ammo. 

_ But now that I have him alone… might be the best opportunity to get rid of him. _

Richard regarded her with concern for a second while she thought about it and then decided that he would be better off going, so he casually picked his backpack and after turning his back on her, he started walking.

_ “Wait, Richard.”  _ She said, her mouth almost moving on its own, making the choice in that second.  _ “Not that way.”  _ She aimed the wand at him again and his face fell.  _ “Walk a little more into the trees, would you kindly?”  _

All the little hope in the man was gone at that moment, his shoulders sagged.

_ “Really? More? What else do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?”  _ He begged but Sophia wouldn’t respond, instead, she flicked the wand towards the direction she had ordered him and waited for him to comply. 

With a sad sigh, he walked, almost like an undead ahead of her. She took him a little further into the mess of trees he had run to initially until there was no way to see the street or the house, only trees and wild nature. 

_ “Sit there.”  _ She ordered him, there was a big tree with a wide trunk the width of a man and roots that crawled in and out of the ground like the slowest worms ever.

The man sat there and rested his back on the tree, giving her a defeated look, expecting. Sophia sat in front of him, Indian style on the dirt, and played with her wand between her fingers. 

_ “It wasn’t anything personal, I never had a problem with you or anything.”  _ She started thoughtfully and the man listened. 

_ “I hope it brings you peace of mind to know I did frame you. I used one of your hairs and a potion to turn myself into you for a time, then ordered the guards out of the armory, I moved everything there within my hat and then placed some other evidence against you.”  _ She confessed, the act of telling the truth to the man lifting some of the weight from her shoulders. 

Richard watched her with a horrified face, his blood drained and then he cried, like a man at his lowest point would. 

_ “You… your mother said.”  _ Richards stammered, his voice trembling and his eyes wet.

_ “I put her to sleep so that I could sneak out, she never knew I left.”  _ She admitted somberly. It was the way that his brows knit together and his eyes widened that broke her heart a little.

_ “This world...I lost everything when the world fell, I had a wife and a daughter I wasn’t strong enough to save.”  _ Started the man, Sophia would let him cry and talk all he wanted, he deserved it. 

_ “I said to myself, I don’t deserve to live, I should kill myself and be with them again...But I couldn’t!... I couldn’t kill myself, I’m a coward!...”  _ Said Richard between sobs…

_ “Then I found Ezekiel and him...he gave me purpose, he showed me how I could make up for it. So that when I die, I could die proudly after helping all the people that I could, and then I could look my wife in the eyes and tell her that it wasn’t all for nothing.”  _

_ “All I ever wanted was to give my life to those who needed it! I wanted to die knowing it was for something!... Not like this! Not like this…”  _ He finished, his head down and his spirit crushed. It was the second time in the day that she felt bad for someone and it was all her doing. 

_ “It wasn’t for nothing!”  _ She said earnestly.  _ “I promise your death is not for nothing!”  _

_ “Do you know what Negan says?”  _ Sophia asked the man who had his head between his knees. 

_ “He says that when you kill the right person, at the right time, then everything falls into place. You see, killing the right person the right way can save more lives than you think! Richard, your life may have saved many of your friends…”  _ She explained, the argument bringing the man from his stupor, the way he looked at her, one would think he was looking at an alien. 

_ “Oh don’t play dumb, we know you all were up to something. Disarming the Kingdom was crucial for the safety of everyone, it was just a matter of time before something happened, framing you kept the peace between us while at the same time left the Kingdom harmless. Everyone won.”  _ She finished, ignoring the sting in her eyes and standing up, looking around. 

_ “If telling yourself that makes you feel better… Then get it over with! I want to be with my family once and for all!”  _ He said desperately. 

_ “Not yet, I’m waiting for one of them to show up.”  _ Sophia said, not giving much more detail about her plan. 

_ “Them? Who?”  _ Asked Richard. 

_ “We keep the big groups out of the area, but there are always stragglers that come one way or another, then they hear something and walk into the trees and end up lost within them. The place is filled with them.”  _ She explained. 

The face of the man told her that he was catching up, his face draining from it by the second.

_ “No…”  _ He said.  _ “Please!”  _

_ “Isn’t it curious how they work? Sometimes, when they get lost, they just stay in place until they hear something or some unlucky soul walks by them. I’ve discovered a few odd bits about them in my experiments.”  _ She continued. 

The man stood up in a panic and was about to bolt from there, but Sophia was quick in conjuring ropes that tied him to the tree. 

_ “I’m sure one will come with all this talk.”  _ She finished. 

_ “Please, just kill me. Why would you do it this way, you said you had nothing against me!”  _ Richard pleaded. 

_ “I won’t have you eaten alive by some undead corpse.”  _ She said and the news silenced him in confusion.

_ “I’ll show you something that I’ve told no one...Not even Negan...It’s crazy when you think about it.”  _ Sophia said, getting a little excited that she was about to show someone one of her biggest secrets. 

Then they heard them, shambling clumsily towards them, they were two undead corpses. The fresher one was a woman, but the one lagging behind was an old one, all bones and saggy flesh mixed with nature. Dirt, mushrooms on his chest and some thin roots along his arm, his flesh was gray and black and his head was mostly a skull with just the eyes maintaining a minimum level of freshness. 

_ “Ah...There they are.”  _ Sophia said, then walked back to RIchard and took the machete from his person, then with it in her right hand, she walked over to the undead woman. 

It was taller than her, so with a swift kick in the knees she brought it down and then moving to the side, she split its head with a hard swing of the machete. Then let go of it, the machete and the undead woman falling on the ground, abandoned. 

_ “Now look carefully.”  _ She said to the man, and in plain view of him, she faced the decrepit remains of the man walking over to them and intoned loudly and clearly. 

_ “IMPERIO!”  _ Sophia said with as much power in her voice as she could muster. Not a shout, a command. The curse moved like a creeping tendril of luminous gas that reached to the head of the walker and filtered through every hole, almost like the corpse was breathing it. 

The walking undead immediately stopped and lowered his arms, suddenly calm and passive, waiting for her command. 

Sophia looked back with a smile plastered on her face that she knew he wouldn’t see, but Richard wasn't watching her at all, he was looking at the undead stop and obediently waiting in place. 

_ “How!?”  _ He asked in disbelief. 

Sophia asked herself the same thing after all these were dead people.  _ “It’s almost like they are conditioned to it!”  _ She said to the man and silently commanded the undead to walk to her side. 

_ “They all have a weak will, to consume the flesh, living flesh.”  _ She told the man as she rounded the standing corpse that was under her will, looking at it carefully.  _ “I can tell when I curse them, it’s proof they have a will and I’m not sure it’s entirely their own.”  _

_ “But once you break it they become really docile, and with this curse I used they get more and more susceptible to it, I suspect that with time and repetition this guy would remain mine for a long time.”  _ She said with amazement. 

_ “You can control them??”  _ Asked the man, his voice almost a whisper from the disbelief, his head unconsciously shaking. 

_ “Just the one for now...but it turns out there were wizards who did it to many living people for a long time, so I think I could control more of these things as I grow in power.”  _

_ “You can do that to people too?”  _ Richard asked, terrified. 

_ “Yes, but I never did. Only to these things.”  _ Sophia said, turning to the man, placing her metallic arm on the head of the corpse, and giving it a pat. 

_ “Now…”  _ She said looking at the waiting corpse thrall.  _ “Give my friend a bite. Just one and then come back.”  _ She ordered excitedly. The curse always gave her a rush through her body that felt amazing, complete control, almost like a drug. 

The corpse moved slowly but surely, this time walking more like a regular person and not like a decaying corpse with barely a working muscle. It almost seemed impossible for it to walk so well, but it did, and with clear hunger in its face.

_ “Why! How is it fair that people like you exist, It…”  _ Cried Richard tied to the tree. The corpse was already on him, it grabbed his head to keep him still and pulled it to the side, then plunged it’s head on his shoulder and took a healthy bite just over his shoulder like the one she had. 

_ “AAARGH!” _ Cried the man as the walker tore the flesh from his body with the ease of a predator. 

Sophia watched everything from her place, the man held his eyes on her as the teeth sunk in his shoulder and she saw the tears streak from his eyes, his body shaking involuntarily.  _ “That’s it, come back.”  _ She ordered. The walker stopped, swallowed and moved back to her side, to wait patiently. 

_ “You monster! It was your kind who did this to the country, these things are your creation, You shouldn’t exist! It’s all your fault!! If I had my life again I would dedicate it to killing your kind!”  _ Raged the man, his shoulder bleeding profusely and soaking his shirt. 

Sophia let him rant, it was not the first time someone said such things about her kind, it was clear to her that the undead plague was of magical origin anyway. Just another reminder of how different she was to them.

_ “Go and bash your head on the tree, please.”  _ She ordered quietly, the man’s words resonating in her mind.

The corpse moved without complaint, it went over to the same tree Richard was tied to and with one undoubting motion, it reared back and then bashed it’s head with such force that it was destroyed on impact. The corpse fell to the ground, finally put to rest after maybe years of roaming the lands. 

The bits and pieces of the head splashed to the sides and covered Richard in guts, his wounded shoulder too, but it would make no difference at that point. 

_ “Finite.”  _ She intoned with her wand to dispel the ropes, they dissipated like a vapor, letting the man fall on his knees on the floor. Completely surrendered to his fate. 

_ “When you turn, I’ll have you walk back to the Kingdom so that they give you a proper burial…” Said Sophia.  _

_ “I promise.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust. 
> 
> No chapter next weekend.


End file.
